Mine!
by angelic memories
Summary: Kagome has been captured by Naraku only to have an unexpected hero save her. Not once but twice and counting. How will her encounter with her saviour change things? KagSess *Rated for later chapters*
1. Scroll One: Please Save Me

Okay, so, I was rather bored and started to read some Inuyasha fan fics. Most of them rather amusing but I started to get really mad for I would read one or two that are really good but the authors would discontinue them. I decided that I would write a fan fic of my own, not only because of this reason but also, because I want to explore some ideas in my head and improve my writing skills. Therefore if there is something that you think I can improve on please tell me. You are not obligated to review if you don't wish to but any ideas are welcomed. I don't mind a person complaining, criticizing, or flaming me (bare in mind this is the first fan fic that I have written) however, if it is only because you don't like the story or where the story is going then don't. I will only read it , laugh at it and then delete it. I accept the idea that a person may not enjoy the story but at least tell me why. If you do have any complaints please try to tell me exactly what is wrong and even how I may be able to fix the problem to your liking. I may or may not be able to oblige. If there are any mistakes in spelling or language please let me know I have spell checked my work and read over it but I do not have anyone to edit my work yet so I may miss something.

So anyway, on with the story..._  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: The Wonderful World of Inuyasha does not belong to me or else I would not be writing this story for free..._

* * *

  
Scroll One : Please Save Me!! 

"Go Inuyasha, she might be in danger." Kagome looked off to the forest where she and Inuyasha sensed the dead miko. Kagome pushed her own changing feelings aside, as usual, while she watched through the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha nodded before heading to the forest they were to pass through tomorrow.

Sango came and patted her friend on the shoulder offering comfort which Kagome declined. Miroku announced that he would gather wood for a fire. This left Kagome to help Sango prepare for the meal they would make when Miroku returned with the wood.

Kagome glanced towards Shippo, who played in the small open meadow before them. A butterfly just out of reach fluttered teasingly among the young kitsune hands. His orange fluff of a tail move back and forth balancing the kit as he walked, ran, and crawled to chase his prey. Kagome long to be as carefree as she had been before but too many things had happened. She had to take precaution if she wanted to take care of the kitsune properly. Too many demons were now seeking the group out to gain the jewel shards since they were at the end of their quest. It was only a matter of time now before there were no other shards available except the ones that Koga, Kohaku, Naraku, and Kagome held.

Miroku returned shortly with wood from the forest. Kagome was so deep in thought while at her task she didn't register what she exactly she was doing. But, subconsciously, she was able to complete her task of making dinner. After serving everyone, she too sat done to enjoy her meal in the fading daylight.

"Sango, is okaa-san alright?" Shippo had taken to calling Kagome his mother after he slipped one night before bed, not realizing what he had done until the next morning, when Kagome said she accepted the responsibility of being his mother.

"I think she just has a lot on her mind. Inuyasha is being ignorant and once more not considering Kagome's feelings. I don't think he will ever realize what he does every time he leaves." Shippo absorbed the response he recieved but could help but wonder if Sango was wrong. He could shake of the feeling that something else was bothering his new surrogate mother.

The sunset slowly and Kagome watched it change the blue sky to hues of purple and pink, the clouds transformed from white cotton fluff to blue wisp of near nothingness. Her sapphire eyes glittered with the reflected light of the stars when the sun finally descended below the horizon. "Sango?"

Sango looked up from polishing her Hiraikotsu. She turned her head slightly to look at the girl staring at the sparkling darkness. "Hai?"

"Do you know if there is a hot spring near-by?" Kagome was from the future so she obviously wanted a bath, since she hadn't been able to get one the day before. Sango and the others didn't understand the need to keep clean. They were completely use to washing once a week at most. Well Inuyasha was a different matter. He appeared to take a bath maybe once ever few weeks unless he was extremely filthy after a battle. Kagome couldn't understand that behaviour at all. Anytime she mentioned a bath to Inuyasha his ears flattened to his head and he would growl lowly. Later he would deny the fact. Who would want to smell so disgusting? With hot springs at your beck an call and for free who could ask for more. Back in her time you had to pay an arm and a leg to soak in a natural hot spring; or even a manmade one at that.

"Hai, just beyond the boulder that is hidden behind that group of trees." It was not too shocking that Miroku answered her question. Kagome stared into the direction he was pointing before getting up and gathering some bath supplies from her large black backpack. Her yellow was not cut out for travelling between time any longer. It had many battle scars, well, tears and her mother soon replaced it will a new, more enduring one.

"Arigatou Miroku. Would you care to join me Sango?" Kagome asked but Sango shook her head declining the offer.

"I would love to keep you company lady Kagome." Miroku eyes twinkle with exciting that soon vanished when the two women of the camp stared fiercely at the hōshi. "I only kid." This remark was followed immediately by a nervous chuckle.

Kagome passed by Miroku who heading to the near by forest while noticing a certain someone was trying to get closer to the demon slayer still polishing her weapon. As Kagome past the tree line of the forest she could hear a distinct slap followed by "hentai". Kagome shook her head.

Kagome found the hot spring and wasted no time getting in to soak her aching muscles. Inuyasha had pushed them hard for the past three days. However, she too was anxious to get off of the western land ruled by Inuyasha's older brother. Well half brother. She knew that he would discover them if they were on his lands too long and she didn't want to have a confrontation between the two siblings. But this wasn't for Inuyasha welfare. No, it was the other way around. How was she suppose to tell all that she was falling out of love with the immature brother and crushing on the more sophisticated of the two. Kagome was beginning to think that she was never in love with Inuyasha to start will. He was just the first male she was constantly around. Inuyasha saving her only made matters worst and she had soon began to think it was love even though it was no more then a puppy crush. He was like a prince in shining armour for a while but Inuyasha's attitude was grinding on Kagome's nerves. She couldn't handle it anymore and so she made the decision not to deal with it any longer. The only thing that hurt Kagome now was that Inuyasha couldn't get it through his head that Kagome was not Kikyo. That and the fact that Kikyo was scheme against Inuyasha.

All this thought was making her more and more confused and she just wasn't sure if she could really tell anyone. A quick shake of her head cleared all the thoughts away until another time. She reached for her shampoo and conditioner then started the process of wetting, washing, and rinsing her hair. With her hair done Kagome wash the rest of her person before jumping out and wrapping a towel around herself. She was rummaging through her bag once more in order to retrieve clean clothes. She had gotten tired of replacing her school uniform so had replaced with street clothes. Kagome picked a pair black flannel pyjama pants and blue tank top but before she could start the act of dressing for the night a scream could be hear in the distance.

"That's from the direction the camp is in." Kagome stood and began to run towards the camp completely forgetting she was in only a towel.

Almost to her destination, Kagome heard the scream once more but this time she could identify it. She broke through the treelike to see her kitsune son pinned to a tree by a tentacle wrapped around his neck. "Shippo!!!" Naraku turned his head to face the new member of the battle. Kagome glared at him after noticing Kirara, Sango and Miroku all unconscious and several feet from the evil hanyou. "Release him Naraku!"

"When have I ever done what you shout at me little onna?"

"Let him go now!"

"Poor me, I am being threatened by a weaponless, weak, ningen." The air was soon filled with the sound of Naraku's evil chuckle.

Too busy thinking of a way to get her bows and arrows to save Shippo, she never saw the tentacles that had moved behind her. When she realize her mistake it was too late and she soon found her vision going black.

ྷ སྤྲ ྷ སྣྲ ྷ སྤྲ ྷ

A pain in her side caused her to open her eyes. The darkness was so thick she was unable to see anything right away. A few moments later and her eyes adjusted enough to see outlines of things an inch in front of her face, the darkness acted as a blindfold. _ Sometimes I hate being a human_. More then once Kagome had wonder what it would be like to be a youkai or even hanyou. These thoughts were shifted once more to the pain on her side. Sitting up she was able to determine she had a gash on her side. Thankfully it wasn't life threatening. Yet. If it were to get infected she would die from the infection without the antibiotics of her time.

She move her hand to her side putting a slight pressure on it. Warm stickiness told her that her wound was still bleeding. The movement of her hand was weighted down and she was able to assess that she was chained by both wrist. Kagome tugged on the chains to determine how far she could move. The chains bound her to the wall she was currently leaning against and she knew she wouldn't be moving very far anytime soon. The chains left enough room to stand and walk a foot or two from the wall but that was it.

Kagome sighed heavily with frustration. Inuyasha wasn't going to be too pleased about the predicament that she was in. She could only hope that the shards she hid in her pack were not found by Naraku, or any other demon that would pass by the hot spring where she was sure she left her backpack.

A few hours passed by slowly, although Kagome had no idea how much time passed. Minutes felt like hours, hours became days. She wasn't even sure how long she was unconscious for, her only clue was her wound which had stop bleeding a while ago. She knew that the wound was fresh so she must have received it from Naraku when he knocked her out. Since it was still bleeding when she woke she couldn't have been out for that long.

Sitting in the darkness for so long was becoming unnerving though. Especially alone. Her heartbeat would speed up at the slightest silent sound. Her eyes would see invisible shadows in the darkness. Then there was the issue of the thick blanket of black constantly changing becoming thicker and darker as the time passed. Soon Kagome figured sleeping would be better then scaring herself witless. So sleep over took her; faster then she expected.

She didn't know how much time passed but when she opened her eyes once again she wasn't surprise to see that her situation hadn't changed. She was a little surprise to feel a tray and pitcher beside her. Kagome didn't trusted it though and pushed both of the objects away. Naraku could have poison it. On cue a chuckled filled the room. The walls bounce the sound around making it hard to pin point the located it originated from.

"Now, now little Miko. What need do I have to poison you? There are more entertaining ways to kill you."

Kagome thought about this. Naraku wasn't one to let his enemy out the easy way. He was a deranged soul who enjoyed breaking his enemy. Painfully manipulating a person to the point of when they begged for death. Even then he would push them further with his sick twisted plots until he got what he wanted or their entertainment was not enough to amuse them. Poisoning was just too easy, so she could safely assume that her food and water were safe.

"Eat you will need your strength as I slowly taint your body, mind, and soul. Soon you will be mine to command priestess," With that Kagome could feel Naraku's presence grow near. She could hear the tray scraping along the floor as it was pushed to her once more before the presence vanished once more.

Reluctantly, she ate and drank but refused to sleep afraid of the words Naraku had seen fit to leave her with. He was up to something and she didn't want him getting to her while she slept. After a few hours passed Kagome knew she was going insane. There was nothing she could do in her cell. She couldn't see anything and felt like she was suffocating. After a while she thought she was seeing things in the darkness and not the outlines or shadows that she had imagine before. At first she thought that Naraku had something to do with this but then she though better of that idea. More time passed and Kagome found herself creating images in the ongoing darkness. After all, she couldn't see where she was so she was able to make the room as large or as small as she wanted. She would fill the room with images of her family or friends. Sometimes she imagined rooms filled with luxuries she wished she had at the moment.

Another few hours and Kagome fell asleep out of boredom. When she opened her eyes she saw a lake. The stars from the night sky filled the lake with small reflected glittering lights. Millions of stars dazzled the sky above and the lake below. Kagome looked to her left and right looking for her friends. _Where are they? _They were not ones for leaving her alone for a long time on her own. Sango was the only one who knew of Kagome's true fear and knew not to leave Kagome for long periods of time. The scene changed and Kagome was once again in a vast darkness.

"Tell me Miko, what is it you fear?"

Kagome recognized Naraku voice and knew she was in a dream state.

"I'll never tell you!"

"You don't have to speak it. Only feel it. Think it. I can make it real."

"Hasn't anyone told you, it is rude to be trespass into a person's dream?"

Naraku chuckled once more. "I see you are not answering my question. Do you think that will save you? I trespass, not into your dreams Miko, but a reality I have created in your head. Let's see if you can handle your fear."

Emptiness took over Naraku's presence and Kagome realized he had left. Leaving her all alone in the place he created for her. He left her one clue though. She didn't have to fear anything if it wasn't real. _It's all in my head, It's all in my head._ Kagome chanted this over and over until her eyes opened to the cell she was occupying. She stood with her back to the wall.

"Poor little Miko. That doesn't solve your problem at all. You are still very alone. Here or there."

Kagome shivered at the thought of Naraku reading her mind. Naraku presence was always coming pressing the truth into her heart. She was alone in this cell and she was alone in the reality he created for her. No matter where she went she was alone and she couldn't help but be a little frighten with this realization. She hated and feared being alone. As these thoughts drifted through her head another though struck her. Naraku was near and, although he was not one she cared for and she hated his guts, he had to be near and watching if he was able to come at just the right moments. She wasn't alone if he was near even if he was evil he was a presence and this kept her fear at bay.

"I'm not alone," Kagome whispered into the darkness.

"You are always alone. We both are. You and me, we are not so different. We surround ourselves with people; friends, minions, companions, enemies. But do these people really know you or are they there because you need them for something else. To fill a space of emptiness perhaps. If they leave they will not be harmed, but you will. If they leave to serve another purpose you will be useless and alone. You are using them. Just as I use and manipulate the people around me."

Kagome's eyes widened. Those were not words she wanted to hear. Words that made her hate herself.

"You see Miko, I understand you. I have watched you for a long time now. I underestimated you when I tried to control you before. Or so I thought. I observed something that has led me to believe I was wrong in searching to taint you through your hatred of others. Every person can be tainted. I know this, you know this. Yet, I did not succeed. Have you guessed why little Miko?"

Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to hear the next words that would come out of Naraku mouth. Tears squeezed through her eyelids and rolled down her cheeks. "Please... stop," her voice was weak and broken.

The plea was desperate but Naraku continued in his smooth cold voice. "To taint you I needed to seek something more personal then that fool Inuyasha and his dead, clay pot, lover Kikyo. To taint you I didn't have to look so far to find the hate I needed. I only had to watch you for a few days. I watched as you interacted with those fools. The taijiya, hōshi, kitsune, and hanyou. They all think you are innocence but you your actions give you away." A cold finger traced the trail of tears on the right side of Kagome's face. She flinched at the sudden contact. "You hate what you are doing to them. You hate how you use them. You hate yourself and what you do everyday. How you hide and lie to them. You deceive them everyday and this fills you with guilt." The clawed finger continued to traced a path down to her collarbone before adding pressure to leave a small trail of blood from the right of her collar bone to her left. "Soon Miko this hatred and deceit will be use against you and you will be mine." Naraku chuckled once more. The sound of metal on stone could be heard before Naraku left once more.

Kagome slide down the wall of her prison. The cold was getting to her now and she only now agnized her state of dress. Her towel was still damp from her bath ages ago and the air around her didn't help. _If I ever survive this I am going to be a very sick puppy._ Kagome touch the new wound across her collarbone but it wasn't very deep. She let her hands drop to her sides but one brushed against something metallic. At first she thought it was the chains but her hand reached out away. Her fingertips grazed another pitcher and tray explaining the sound before Naraku left. She ate the small bits of scraps left for her once more. She could not see what she ate but she was sure some of it was fruit from the sweetness and bread from the texture. Again she tried to hold off sleep for as long as possible. She didn't last long before her eyes shut in exhaustion.

* * *

Well that is it for the first chapter. I think it is a fair size for a chapter so I will try to keep all my chapters longer then 3000 words. I have a few ideas for this fan fic but the whole plot is not yet thought out. This leaves me room to adapt to any comments that are made. I am hoping to make the story 10 or so chapters long. This could change though, for the better or worst.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008


	2. Scroll Two: A Little Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I know this because... I am not rich and I am not going to be any time soon.

* * *

Scroll Two - A Little Company? 

The forest was dark, the path before her hidden in the darkness and littered with obstacles. The moon in the sky could not be seen through the dense layer of foliage above her head. The sun has set long ago and Kagome wished she didn't have to go in search of Inuyasha on her own. Her mind wondered to the sleep her body desperately needed. The trees appeared to part ahead of her all on their own. Her body had stopped listening to the commands her brain was sending it long ago. She continued forward. It was a trap, she knew this long before she walked into the clearing. It was too quiet. Too dark. Too convenient.

Her mind begged to go back, turn around, anything but go to the clearing. Her body continued to step carefully over the roots of the aging trees. "Inuyasha?" her broke the silence of the night. "Inuyasha?"

Her figure broke through the tree line but she was prepared for the sight in front of her. She wasn't the first time, but she knew what to expect now. Inuyasha Tetsusaiga laid at her feet and a few yards from his sword was the silver haired hanyou. His body laid a few feet from his head, battered and broken from battle. Tears formed in her eyes. She had cried the first time because she though it was real but not this time. This time she cried because she was cursed to relive the scene of her friend's massacred body. She knew it wasn't real, it was all a lie but she was tired of seeing the same images over and over.

A torn vibrant red fire rat robe.

Dead amber eyes gazed over. Staring at the nothingness that was once his enemy.

Stiff dog ears on a silver mat of hair closely resembling fur.

"Inuyasha," his name came out as a whisper. She knew there would be no answer. She knew what would come next. She watched and waited as the echo of her voice escape the area. The clearing slowly faded and she was left in the darkness of her mind.

Moments later the pain in her side woke her from the reality in her mind Naraku haunted her with. Her eyes opened to the darkness she had grown accustom to. She could now make out shadows and outlines a few feet away instead of inches. Her hand flew to her injury. It pained her more and more but she was unable to see if it was infected or just sore from the conditions she was in. Her wrists were raw skin from the chains that pinned her to the wall. Her body was constantly cold from her damp clothing, well lack of clothing. In her haste to save the kitsune of the group she forgot she was only in a towel. She was surprise that it was still wrapped around her considering what she had been through so far. Kagome knew that if she were to survive this ordeal she would need time to recover. However, she was unsure how Inuyasha would feel about this. _Perhaps he isn't even coming for me. I did send him to go save Kikyo._

Well she was grateful that Naraku hadn't returned since the last time he came. The meals came regularly. Or at least it felt that way, but Kagome wasn't sure if this was so. Nothing was certain in the darkness of her prison. The only thing that did change was that she slept more. She was sleeping more to try and make up for the energy she was losing but her sleep was haunted. It became a curse. Most times she woke up more exhausted then before she slept.

"My little pet," the voice of Naraku broke the silence, startling Kagome.

"Naraku," Kagome's voice cracked from dryness and the lack of use.

"How are you little Miko? Sleeping well?" His chuckled filled the room for a few moments before she could her metal hitting the floor. Although her eyes had adjusted to the darkness over the past few days she knew she would never be able to see Naraku unless he wanted her to. So Kagome didn't even bother.

"You should get some more rest my pet. It is good for you."

"Go to hell!"

"Ah my little jewel you forget. I am hell" His presence in the room died and she had thought that she was alone once more. A soft moan to her right proved her wrong.

Kagome looked over and could make out a small shadow. A small child was curled up beside her and Kagome wondered exactly how long he or she had been there. Another moan came from the form of the sleep child and Kagome was pretty sure it was a young girl. Her hand reached over to feel her wrist to see if she too were pinned to the wall. She felt the metal around her small wrist. _Poor thing._ Deciding that it was better for the child to sleep then to sit wilting away in the darkness Kagome left the little girl alone for the time being. She felt for the tray that she saw and pulled it to her left side. That way if the child was startled awake she wouldn't knock over her only food for a while.

Kagome began to worry about the young girl when she didn't wake up by the next tray of food. Kagome hadn't eaten anything from the first tray hoping to give it to the little girl so she was grateful that it wasn't taken from her. She sat eating now placing the second tray to her left and waiting for the awakening of the girl. Moments later the young girl rubbed her eyes and began to sit up. She turned her head from side to side and Kagome was sure that she was blind to everything like when Kagome had first arrived.

"Hey little one," Kagome knew that her voice would scare the young child but touching her would probably startle her even more. Sure enough the room was filled with a shriek. Kagome knew she had to tried and the calm the frighten girl. She herself had been scared when she had first awoken so she could only imagine what it was like for a young girl to go through that experience.

"Shhhhh, it's okay I won't hurt you. I am a prisoner here to." Kagome tried to fill her voice with the kindness she usually had but it came a little more awkward then her typical cheery voice. It did help the young girl though.

"Where are we?" her voice was a little uneven and filled with fear.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I would assume a dungeon of Naraku's castle," Kagome was shocked perhaps the child wasn't as young as she was assuming. Her size suggested six maybe seven but she acted so much older.

"Who are you?" The child was as curious as most her age.

"Kagome. And yours?"

"Rin is called Rin."

"Alright Rin, are you hungry?" Kagome pulled the tray to her left onto her lap. She grabbed a few items and reached over to Rin's hands. "Here take this and eat to keep up your strength." Rin's hands groped blindly in the dark searching for Kagome's hands. A moment later Kagome was handing Rin another handful of various scraps. After both of the girls had eaten Kagome pushed the trays away from her and Rin.

"Rin are you injured anywhere?" Kagome worried about her own side and didn't know what to do if Rin also had an injury that could become infect.

"No."

"Okay that's good. Are you tired?"

"Hai. But is it okay to sleep?"

"Yeah come here I'll try to keep you warm while you sleep. I don't want you to get sick from the damp and cold of the room."

Rin shuffled closer to Kagome and laid her head on Kagome lap. Eventually the room was filled the deep breathing of the small girl. Kagome in the meantime rattled her brain. She had heard the name Rin before but Kagome couldn't for the life of her remember where. Kagome remembered a picture or image more then a name or number. If she could just see the little one in her arms then she knew she would recognize her. She took Kagome soon after the youngster. Once again images of Inuyasha's death filled her dream.

Kagome sat at the lake her feet were in the spring chilled water. The full moonlight lit the area nicely so she had no need for light to see. She looked down at her feet in the water to see colourful fish more around her ankles. Before her eyes the water colour swiftly changed from a crystal clear to a crimson red. Kagome took her feet out of the water quickly then wiped them on the grass before running to the forest where Inuyasha disappeared to. For the millionth time Kagome walked through the forest with no light to guide her. But the trees parted until she reached the clearing that Inuyasha laid dead. Her eyes filled once more with tears at the sight. Unlike the last times Kagome could hear a voice on the wind. Something, or someone, was talking to her. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Kagome nee-chan, Kagome nee-chan please wake up!" Small hands grasped Kagome's shoulders and shook her, trying to wake up the older woman. Rin's eye were watering in fright, she didn't know what was wrong with Kagome but she didn't want anything to happen to her. "Kagome nee-chan!" A few more shakes apparently help wake the girl from her restless slumber.

"Rin, what's wrong." Kagome turned her head to the younger girl even though she couldn't make out facial features and Rin could see her. But showed respect and she had a feeling Rin did the same thing.

"Kagome nee-chan, Rin was worried. You were moaning like you were afraid of something. What is wrong Kagome nee-chan?"

"Nightmares that's all. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, Rin slept fine."

Kagome nodded but then remembered that Rin could not see this. "Good." She pulled Rin a little closer then lifted a wrist to Rin's forehead. No fever and her skin felt normal so she safely assumed Rin was in perfect health for now.

"Rin wonders how long have you been here Kagome nee-chan."

Kagome didn't know so she was unsure how to answer she thought to say no long at all but didn't want to lie to the young girl. "I don't know Rin. A few days at least I guess."

"Kagome nee-chan has been alone for a long time, it makes Rin sad."

_How long has she been calling me sister? _Kagome tried to remember but gave up. "Rin why do you call me nee-chan?"

"You are caring for me and we are in the same..." Rin paused looking for the right word to explain their predicament, "situation. Rin thinks this makes us sisters. But if you don't..."

"No it's fine Rin I don't mind at all," Kagome smiled in the darkness. She had always wanted a little sister to take care of. However, among these thoughts were Naraku's words. Perhaps in accepting Rin's proposal she was using her. It was true Kagome didn't like being alone but the few days in the dark cell had banished this fear. Now she wasn't so sure about her acceptance. Was it for the good of the little one curled into Kagome's side or was it for Kagome's own selfishness? _Perhaps both of us are using each other? Rin is looking for me to care for her and I am looking to her to find someone to care for._ Kagome tried to rationalize her thoughts but these days she was unsure about many things.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable little one," Kagome pulled Rin as close as possible upon hearing the new unwanted voice in the cell. "It won't be for long though."

"Leave her alone Naraku!"

"Ah, attached already? Didn't you learn your lesson?" the questions sound more like statements.

"I..." Kagome was at a lost for words. On one hand she knew Naraku was right, Kagome feared being useless and alone. But on the other hand the people she depended on also depended on her. But maybe that was what she wanted to believe.

"You what? Do you think it is different this time. My little Miko thought that she could fix things by caring for Sesshomaru's newest companion in her time of need. That's sweet of you but it will do nothing. Perhaps you would like to know your companions draw near, but I wonder how much they really care for you. They waited for the half dog to return with his dead whore before they searched for you."

Kagome closed her eyes she didn't want to believe Naraku but his words sounded true. It hurt but not as much as she thought it would. "Leave us alone Naraku, you are not wanted here."

"That may be so, but you have no say in the matter." Naraku left but not before placing another tray at their feet.

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Rin is fine, but Kagome nee-chan why are we here?"

"I don't know what Naraku plans with you here Rin."

"Rin worries for Sesshomaru-sama."

The vision of a small girl with brown eyes and black hair pulled into a lopsided tail on the top of her head filled Kagome's mind. This was followed by the image of Sesshomaru's two head dragon. _Sesshomaru? That's were I have seen this girl before._

"You were the little girl that was riding the two-headed dragon belonging to Sesshomaru. You, and that toad thing that follows Sesshomaru around, tried to steal Inuyasha's fang."

"Master Jaken was in trouble. Rin doesn't want anymore people to die or get hurt."

"Rin why do you follow Sesshomaru around?" Kagome knew that Sesshomaru hated humans and wondered many times, after seeing Rin for the first time, why a human child would follow the Great Tai-Youkai of the West.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin when Rin died. Wolves attacked Rin's village where she was left after Rin's parents were killed."

It took a few moments to put two and two together. "Sesshomaru used his Tenseiga on you to bring you back. He _allows_ you to follow him?"

"Sesshomaru-sama never said 'no' when Rin asked."

_I guess I can accept that. I mean it always appears that Sesshomaru is taking it easy on Inuyasha. Then, there were those times when Sesshomaru could have killed Inuyasha but didn't. Maybe, he isn't as cold hearted as everyone believes?_

"Rin thinks Sesshomaru-sama is very dashing. He saves Rin when Rin is in trouble and teaches Rin."

"Teaches?"

"Hai, well Sesshomaru-sama doesn't teach me, but Sesshomaru-sama has someone teach Rin vocabulary, arts, proper etiquette, geography, history, reading and writing. Right now Rin is suppose to learn proper speech. Sensei says 'it is improper to refer to one's self by name all the time, unless to empathize something, like what Sesshomaru-sama does'. But Rin doesn't understand what this means. Do you Kagome nee-chan?"

Kagome was glad for the talking even if the little one could talk a mile a minute. This would prove better then sitting in the darkness imagining things that are not really there.

"I think I can teach you a little while we are here. You see Rin it is improper to state one's name the way you are now. Instead of saying Rin is called Rin, you could say I am called Rin, or my name is Rin."

So the lesson progressed for the next few hours until both of the girls we in need of food and sleep.

ྷ སྤྲ ྷ སྣྲ ྷ སྤྲ ྷ

The next few days were a killer. Kagome had learned many things, almost all at once. The first was that her side was differently infected. The second was Rin was sick, and Kagome could only hope that she didn't have pneumonia. The third was that Rin was here for half the time that Kagome was and the Rin's companions were also closer. Naraku had slipped this information to them but Kagome was unaware whether this was purposeful or accidental. Kagome figured that Rin had been here for approximately five or so days. This of course meant that Kagome had been here for around 10 days. Her wound was drawing a lot of strength from her. Plus she had a young sick child to care for. It was getting harder to care for both of them on their own. On top of it all the ration of water had to be split for drink and healing. With her Miko training Kagome was well aware of how to care for the sick and injuried but the water they were getting was not enough to care for both girls. So Kagome used most of it on Rin to bring down her fever and keep her liquids up. The water she allowed her self was no more then a few sips. At this point Kagome didn't care what happened to herself as long as Rin made it through. She had grown attached to the little girl and thought the world of her.

Kagome hadn't slept at all since Rin's breathing had gotten worst. She had long ago given up her dignity to turn the towel into strips of cloth. One of these strips laid on Rin's forehead as an attempt to keep her body temperature down. Kagome remembered reading in one of her text books that it was deadly if a person's body temperature became too high. She couldn't remember the exact details but those didn't matter right now. Another strip was dabbing at her sweat covered face. Kagome continuously wiped the child face with the cloth catching the sweat rolling off her brow. Another was across Kagome's arm holding the child's head in place. This cloth was also catching sweat, but from the back of her neck.

Kagome had taken some time to wrap a piece of the towel around her injured side before placing the child in her lap. The pressure on the towel kept some of her own pain at bay so she could concentrate on caring for Rin. Kagome was at a loss. She wasn't sure what else she could do at the moment. Rin moaned a little in her constant slumber. She hadn't woken up for at least a day now. This scared Kagome even more.

Each hour they were stuck down here Kagome's hope lessened. She was beginning to believe that Inuyasha wouldn't come after all. Nevertheless, there was no way Kagome could get out of this situation on her own. A few times she wondered if Sesshomaru would come and perhaps as a thank-you for caring for his ward he would release her too. But then again there was the chance that he wouldn't come knowing it was a trap. Maybe, he didn't care for his ward as much as she believed and she feared for Rin if this was so. Still, even in her head she didn't think this was possible. But only time would tell and this was another issue all on it own.

If Rin didn't get proper treatment and soon the she would surely die. If Kagome had the proper tools, herbs, and water she knew she could save Rin. Time was growing short and Kagome was scared out of her mind of the outcome. Rin's breathing grew a little heavier. Kagome's hand on Rin's back vibrated with each inhale. Kagome knew at that moment Rin's health had taken a turn for the worst. Not many people in the feudal era could live through pneumonia.

"Please, Kami, I beg you, to let this child live."

* * *

I didn't think it would be hard to make Rin speak in third person but I was a little wrong. I had to keep going back and fixing it after typing because I would slip and right 'I' instead of 'Rin'. This is part of the reasom why I had her take lessons from Kagome. Now I can slowly make Rin speak normally but it will be okay if I slip every once in a while XD 

But anyways, on to other issues... I haven't really picked an update schedule. I was hoping to do it on a regular bases but I do have classes that take up a lot of my time. So I was thinking every 10 days at least one chapter but, if I can manage, sometimes I may be able to get a chapter out sooner.

One other thing. I have seen what the problem is will adding too may Japanese words into my work. So I will be using only the basics. I would get rid of all of them but some of them are cute so I will be using at least the common ones.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
©2008

So I know I am not asking for reviews but I am going to thank those who do so anyway.

Thanks to everyone who reads my story and a special thanks to those who review:

mangadreams: I can only hope the rest of the story will remain as interesting as the start

Sugar0o: Thanks! I don't think it will take too long I am nearly done chapter three and have ideas for chapter four

DarkAngelRakell: I hope you continue to love it til the end.

Well until next time...

Ja ne


	3. Scroll Three: A Battle of Will

Before things become confusing... In this chapter I am introducing Sesshomaru's beast and I don't want Sesshomaru's thoughts and his beast's comments mixed up while you read. Therefore, I am leaving you all with a legend.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_** Beast's thoughts**  
_

Enjoy!!!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Let's see...looks at a list of items, objects and names nope... I guess I don't own Inuyasha... or Sesshomaru._

* * *

Scroll 3 - A Battle Of Will... 

A few more hours passed in silence before Kagome could hear the first noise since be capture, other then the voice of Naraku and Rin. Now she could only hope it was Inuyasha and that he would be able to find the two young girls, wherever the were being lock away. Kagome strained to hear the noise but couldn't hear anything other then a crash here or there. Soon all was quiet again and Kagome lost hope once more.

"Inuyasha, why are you taking so long? Do you hate me that much?" Kagome couldn't help where her thoughts were wandering to. She shook her head, a nasty habit she had to try and rid her mid of the unwanted thoughts. It had appeared that Naraku's words from her first day still plagued her mind. Maybe she was becoming tainted.

Another shake reminded her she had more important matters to attend to. "Rin please, please, wake up little one." Kagome wiped her forehead once more with the cloth. The cold of the room kept the water cold and she was slightly grateful for that. But she wished she could have something to keep herself warm. It wouldn't do if Kagome got sick too. The infection on her side was already enough to deal with. "Come on Rin, you need to wake up. Just for a little while, please."

"What is the matter with her?"

The new voice of an unseen stranger scared her so she did the only thing she could do. Kagome screamed. Her arms wrapped around the young child and she pulled a barrier around the two of them. But Kagome strength was failing so the barrier was weak and not a threat at all to the newcomer.

"Quiet wench." the voice hissed.

Kagome could make out the outline a few feet away and she watched in horror as he move forward. "Leave us alone." She shivered trying with all her might not to show her fear. This was in vain though. Any person could see both girls were in a hopeless predicament.

"My ward needs help. She will not be left in a place such as this."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome was shocked. He had come after all. Rin's faith in her Lord was not in vain. "Please, I can help her I just need out. I can find the things that will save her. Let me help her."

At first there was no movement, nor sound. If it were not for the shadow standing in front of her she would have assumed he was gone. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was pondering her request. One the one side she was trained and knew of these illnesses that he never had to worry about himself. He was a demon and all knew that demon did not before sick with human illnesses. However, the girl that travelled with his half brother was also ill as well as injured. It was possible that in her condition she would not be able to cure his ward. Then there was the chance that Rin would not make it to the next human village he came across. Moreover, the young Miko looked determined.

Kagome felt the weight leave her wrist and soft material fall around her shoulders.

"This Sesshomaru will carry her. Be warned, if she dies you will too."

"I understand."

Kagome stood up for the first time in days. Her body protested but she fought the urge to sway and fall. She tested her steps taking small ones at first before she become confident enough to move forward at a quicker pace. Her hands reached for the smooth fabric around her shoulders and she pulled it close and tight to her body. She had forgotten that she wore no clothes and was grateful for the gesture.

"I need to find a forest that where I can get the things to save her."

"Follow me." Something fluffy grazed one of her hands. She held onto it wondering what it was. As Sesshomaru moved, the fluffy thing pulled to move her forward. She then remembered the mokomoko that was part of Sesshomaru attire. She loosened her grip slightly incase this was indeed what she was holding onto. Kagome didn't need to upset the Great Lord of the West. She also didn't want to die anytime soon either.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Kagome was confused at the request. What was he planning on doing? Was he going to take off with Rin and leave her behind? "Why?"

"Your eyes, they are sensitive from being in the dark for so long."

"Oh," Kagome closed her eyes. The fluff pulled her forward once more and she could feel the heat of the sun for the first time in more then a week. Behind her eyelids she could see pink as the sun hit her eyes. This alone pained her.

"Keep them close until we get to the forest. You will have too get accustom to the daylight little by little or you will ruin the eyesight you have."

Kagome nodded but didn't know if he would see this since his back was turned, "Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

ྷ སྤྲ ྷ སྣྲ ྷ སྤྲ ྷ

Within moments Kagome was told to open her eyes. She found herself in a lush wooded area. The trees overhead cast enough shadow to keep the sun out of her now oversensitive eyes. Opening her eyes at first was hard. Even the small amount of light found in the forest was too much. But Kagome force herself to get over the pain in her eyes s she could look for the things she needed.

Kagome let go of the mokomoko in her hands. She had been right in assuming that the fluffy thing she was holding was the pelt that decorated Sesshomaru's attire. After releasing the pelt she looked to the forest floor. The area would be great to camp but Kagome was going to need a lot of water.

"Um, can you hear any water nearby?"

Sesshomaru started to walk to his left and Kagome tried to follow as fast as possible. She had no doubt that Sesshomaru knew she was injury for he walk slowly even though their time was short. Kagome's footing faltered many times but she soon found herself beside a small stream. This place would do nicely. Kagome had seen a few things she would need on her way and had grabbed them but she still needed a few other plants for later.

"I have to gather some wood I'll be right back." Kagome turned but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Sesshomaru pointed to Rin and then walked off into the forest.

"Okay?" Kagome took his gesture as a cue to start caring for Rin. The young girl was still burning up with a fever leaving Kagome no choice but to soak her. Kagome untied Rin's outer kimono to find a lighter, thinner liner underneath. She took this off to and soaked it only to place it once more on Rin. The ice cold water would held keep down the fever. As Kagome finished her first task she heard Sesshomaru return and begin starting a fire.

"What else do you need?"

"Just a few basic plants really I have most of them here. I also need something to boil water in."

"Hn. I will fetch my retainer and the utensils you will need. What are the name of these plants you speak of?" Kagome told him of three specific ones she would need. "Stay here. Don't move," his voice commanded obedience and, if it were not for the fact that she was worried about Rin, Kagome would have voiced her opinion about the Tai-Youkai telling her what to do.

Kagome took the time to break down a few of the plants she needed. She put a few in her mouth to chew them before forcing Rin to eat them. After going through this ordeal twice Kagome decided to soak Rin once more. Half an hour later Sesshomaru reappeared. He walked over to the stream and filled the small pot in his hands, then placed the pot on the fire. Minutes later Kagome found the water warm enough to mix the other plants and berries that Sesshomaru had gathered for her. Kagome proceeded with pouring a little of the mixer on her wrist to check the temperature. Sesshomaru raise a perfect eyebrow at the motion and this, surprisingly, did not go unnoticed by Kagome.

"I have to ensure that the mixture is not going to burn her mouth and throat."

Sesshomaru didn't reply but kept an eye on the two humans sitting on the opposite side of the fire. He would never tell them he was worried on the inside for his human ward. However, he could not deny any longer that the small child did matter to him and if anything happened to her it would be his fault. Sesshomaru had made an unspoken promise long ago to the little girl he saved. He would always be there to save her when she needed help. He now found himself useless. There was nothing he could do for her now. Rin's life laid in the hands of the wounded Miko and the Kami's above. Thankfully, the young woman looked determined and for this he rested a little easier. But the life of the Miko was also at risk and he wondered how long she would be able to hold out.

Shortly after the moon's zenith, and many soaking later, Rin's fever broke and Kagome breathed a sighed of relief. Rin was getting better and she had this idea in her head that having Sesshomaru's presence around helped Rin just that much more. By this time Jaken had made his way to the camp site. His voice could just barely be heard but every once in a while Kagome could make out a 'filthy human' insult of some sort. Kagome had heard enough and if Sesshomaru did do something about it soon she would deal with it herself. There was no way that she would listen to this all night long. Her patience was at it peak as her own health began to fail her. Thankfully the silk haori belonging to Sesshomaru could keep the chill of the night air off of her. She had notice when Sesshomaru had returned he was wearing a haori slightly different from his usual one. The one he wore now was the same in design but with black instead of red. She was going to ask about this but then remember the incident earlier. Sure enough, when she had looked down she saw the red pattern haori of his usual dress.

Rin's breathing had grown softer and Kagome didn't feel the wheezing that she had in the dark dungeon. It appear that Rin had a strong will to live and she would make it through this ordeal. Now the small child just need rest and plenty of food and water.

"She's doing much better but she shouldn't travel too much for the next few days."

"Hn."

"Foolish little girl how dare you tell Sesshomaru-sama what to do. You will pay for that with your life." Jaken began squawking yet again and after a while of his insults Kagome decided she would deal with him now.

"You ungrateful little toad. I have heard enough of you nonsense. If you really want Rin to die then by all mean need my miserable life now. I care not for what you think of me but the minute you insult one that I care dearly of you will pay. Mark my words toad." Kagome wasn't finished but the small rant was taking a toll on her. Sesshomaru noticed this so sent Jaken to find more firewood.

"But, Milord..."

"Now, Jaken."

"Right away, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You will remember to show respect to my ward and retainer." Sesshomaru didn't even look to Kagome as he spoke.

"I will show respect to those who earn it." Kagome hissed.

By morning Kagome's energy was drained but Rin looked much better. Her skin was back to a normal tint and her temperature was also back to normal. Her breathing was easier and she no long shivered or moaned in pain. Kagome was proud of herself for being able to help the little girl. But it was time for Kagome to go and she knew this.

Sesshomaru hadn't slept at all that night either. He had stayed up and watched while the older human tended to the younger one. Uneasy thoughts filled his mind but he pushed them away. He was happy about hearing Rin would pull through but now he was indebt to the Miko known as Kagome. This did not sit well with Sesshomaru. In the eyes of a Tai-Youkai you always paid back you debts. You were also expected to respect those you are indebt to but who had every heard about any Tai-Youkai owing a human. It was unheard of. But this human had helped him. She care and cured Rin in her time of need and seeing that Rin was his ward it was his responsibility to see Kagome was paid in full.

"Sesshomaru-sama, remember what I said about Rin travelling." Kagome stood swaying a little but trying to hide it. "Oh, make sure she has plenty to drink throughout the day. She will except water even if she sleeps. When she wakes up she has to eat but only things that are light on her stomach." Kagome was about to take a few steps forward but Sesshomaru stopped her by standing in her way.

"You will stay here and continue to care for Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama, she will be fine there is nothing more that I can do."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow you to leave."

"But I can't stay here," Kagome fidgeted a little in her spot. "I have to go. There are things I need to... attend to."

"No."

"You can just tell me no. You are not the boss of me. I am a free person. I can do what I want, when I want to do it. Get out of my way Sesshomaru-sama, I have to leave now."

"Why are you so keen on leaving Miko?"

"I too am injured. I won't last long, I know this," Kagome lowered her head to stare at her feet. "If I were to die here... I would hurt Rin. She doesn't want to see anymore people get hurt or die. She told me so in the dungeon." Tear slowly made a path down Kagome's cheek. "Please Sesshomaru-sama, I have to go, before Rin wakes up."

"Listen here little Miko, for this Sesshomaru does not repeat anything for anyone. You will not leave here until I give you permission to leave. Until then you will travel in my group under my protection." Sesshomaru turned his back to her in order to go back to his previous position by the fire. However, he quickly turn back around in order to catch the falling miko who had fainted. Her heart beat was steadily decreasing and Sesshomaru realized too late that she was dying. The foolish girl had care for Rin but neglected her own injury. Sesshomaru carried her closer to the stream before pulling her down to the ground.

"Jaken, retrieve the pot of water from the fire and bring it here. Then collect more fire wood." Jaken, never the one to disobey his lord, quickly obliged.

Sesshomaru pulled his haori on the girl back enough to see where she was wounded. Finding a towel tied to her side, Sesshomaru pulled it off. He was shocked. The towel was caked with old blood and a green slime like substance that was turning black with age. She was very strong to have stayed awake for as long as she had. Her wound had a foul smell coming from it and Sesshomaru had never seen anything like it. The original injury itself was small and harmless but the infect had spread from the wound outwards eating away at her skin.

Sesshomaru had secretly found new wonderment for the woman. For her to ignore her own pain and health for his ward was admirable in his eyes. In order to pay the human back for her kindness he promptly decided to aid the Miko in her healings. This took care of his debt and any guilt for not being able to do anything for his ward. But her the infection would not be able to be cure here. She needed supplies that could not be found in this region. His situation was becoming dire. The Miko would not last long even with a strong will and Rin was unable to travel.

Jaken returned and placed more wood on the fire. "Anything else Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru ignore him and ran over his options. He did not want the woman in his arms to die. He reasoning was simple. He owe her and Rin would become depressed if he allowed this to happen. However, he would not risk Rin's health so they were caught in the middle of nowhere.

Sesshomaru pour tea into the Miko's mouth and she swallowed the concoction, coughing lightly at the end. He proceeded to rinse the wound with the cold water while thinking about what he could do.

"Jaken take Ah-Un to the Northern Lord and ask for the Eifle plant. You will not break in any form until you come back here. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken left with the two headed dragon. Sesshomaru knew he had a long day ahead of them. It seemed everything was against him. First Rin was taken and when he rescued her she was ill. Now he had a debt to pay and the person that was suppose to care for his ward is ill. He now had to personally care for two humans. But at least Naraku was kind enough to hide his castle on Sesshomaru's lands closer to the Northern border. Not that he had done this with that intention in mind but it would only take Jaken a day and a half at most to return back to their camp.

The only option available to the Western Lord was Tenseiga, should anything happen to Kagome, he could bring her back with the fang his father had left him. But he had learnt just a short time ago that Rin could not be brought back twice. Once you are save once by the life giving blade you can not be saved a second time. If he let her die and brought her back he would not have the option of bringing her back in the battles to come. He had a feeling the Miko planed a major part in the battle against the evil hanyou. He wanted to leave this option open for a later time should he need to.

Rin appeared fine compare to Kagome's current condition. To the Tai-Youkai's ears he was able to hear Rin's breathing was back to normal. In fact, Rin was only resting now, Sesshomaru could hear her sleep like breathing. It was only a matter of time before she awoke back to her normal, hyper-energetic, self.

Kagome's breathing was laboured and it sounded like she was having difficulties. Listening to Kagome's earlier advice he force-fed both Rin and Kagome the tea he had watched Kagome make many times the night before. He was glad that he paid attention even though it didn't appear that he was. He clean Kagome's wound again then left to the forest for a leaf he commonly saw used on lesser demon wounds. He found it and brought it back to the camp where the girls laid side by side.

The leaves were thick and very heavy. They were as wide as two hands, so one would easy cover the entire area of infection. With his claws he easily cut the tough outer layer of one leaf and flipped it over before placing the leaf on Kagome's wounded side. This allowed the juice of the leaf to slowly seep into the wound and try to hold of the infection before it spread any further. It was meant for demon and would be too strong for any average or minor injuries that human obtained, but the infection that Kagome had led Sesshomaru to believe that this would work for her. She was strong willed and any side effects she had would probably be easily beaten by her.

ྷ སྤྲ ྷ སྣྲ ྷ སྤྲ ྷ

Night fell once more and Sesshomaru cared for both humans. He watched as his young ward became better but the young girl in his arms became worse. Kagome's midnight black hair was damp from the sweat cause by her fever. Her sun tanned skin from walking under the sun was clammy, pale, white. She looked like a corpse and the lost of weight from not eating was not helping the situation.

Sesshomaru was out of options. He had stopped the infection from spreading with the leaf but it did not stop the effect the infection was having on her immune system from the lack of proper care. This left him with no other choice. Sesshomaru used his claw to cut a neat shallow gash along the palm of his hand. This whole day prove to be a little difficult for Sesshomaru since he only had his one had to depend on. But he managed only cursing his younger half brother a dozen and a half times that day. Blood seeped through the open wound pooling in his palm. It let it pool for a few seconds then move hand over to the wound of the Miko. He turned his hand over letting his blood flow over her still open wound. She was going to be tired for a long time after this but he was not going to let her die. For Rin sake he had to save her. He watched and waited hoping that her body and blood would except the little amount of blood he gave her. Within, moments he noticed a slight change in her skin colour. It appeared that his blood was accepted and was fighting back the infection.

This would solve the problem though since he only risk giving her a little of his blood. A human under normal circumstance would die from the poison in his blood. However, the poison in his blood was not poisoning the girl but poisoning the infection that was killing the girl. There was only one other way a human would live after consuming his blood. There was no way this was possible thought. Soul mates meant love and love was an emotion no demon could ever feel. It was also a weakness and the great Sesshomaru would not allow himself to fall for such a weak. His father, had said that love made him strong. It gave him someone to protect. Sesshomaru knew better. Love gave yo a weakness. Someone that another would think to destroy in order to get to you. Sesshomaru was not weak with these emotions or any other emotions. His mother made sure of that too.

Sesshomaru's growled lowly. His thoughts were getting away from him again. This was not a time to reminisce about the past and his former self. In fact, Sesshomaru was one to think what was done is done so you have no needed to think back about past actions. But lately he found himself thinking back more and more about the words his father had spoken to him. He growled again before looking to the sleeping girl in his lap.

_Since when have I sunk so low as to offer my lap to a sick weakling such as this human?_

_**You have done many new and strange things since you receive that fang from your father.** _

_I do not believe I was talking to you._

_** So you would rather talk to yourself then the one who share your exsistence?** _

_I do not answer to you. Go back to your space._

_** No, I have not had freedom in a while. Besides I like the beauty you carry in your lap at the moment.** _

_Leave. Or I will make you._

_** I will be back.** _

Sesshomaru growled as his beast settled back down into the deep parts of his mind. Things were not good. He needed the Miko the heal and heal fast so she could then leave. The only thing that kept her there now was the silly Tai-Youkai tradition that Sesshomaru dare not break. That and Rin's feelings. He was not going to admit that he would have help the girl anyway, out of respect for how strong willed and strong minded she was. There was absolutely no way Sesshomaru would give that satisfaction to his beast for he knew if his beast was given the chance then he would grow attached to this human too. But one was enough for him. Had he known that taking care of a human child was so bothersome he would have left the girl for dead. Of course, right now he was lying to himself. Sesshomaru had grown fond of the young child before his beast had. Now he found her presence and her actions highly amusing. Especially when Rin had both flowers and Jaken involved.

_Jaken. Where is that toad? If he does not return soon he will find himself a new job within the castle as a permanent vase for Rin_

* * *

Yeah!!! Another chapter done!!! 

Anyway, I think I might have problems keeping Sesshomaru in character but I am trying my hardest. Let me know if he gets too OOC please. I don't want him changing too much in the first part of the story. For those who are waiting til Sesshomaru and Kagome actually get together, I am sorry to say it might be a while yet. I have some of the story planned out and, well, I not sure how well it will work out. To make it seem more natural on Sesshomaru's side I don't want to rush things.  
Another timbit of information: I have just finished myreading week so I will not be ablt to write as much as I was. That means my rule of at least one update a week will begin now. Sorry... but university isn't always easy.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

My many, many thanks to all those who have reviewed:

mangadreams - I am trying to make things occur in a fashion that is completely possible. Rin in the manga seems to be like an average girl who would shy away from any strangers especially after the death experience she had. Though at the same time she child who would need to depend on someone to care for her in dire situations.

ready...aim...fire - I didn't plan on putting Rin through Naraku's trap but then I thought about it and I realized it might be for the best. It was the soonest way to get Kagome and Rin to bond in a sense.

DarkAngelRakell - Thanks

COAIM - Thanks I will.

Arigatou to all those readers who may review in the future and those who only read my story.

Ja ne


	4. Scroll Four: Not Your Everyday Occurance

You might need this or not but I'll put it here anyway

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_** The thoughts of Sesshomaru's Beast**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own: a computer, a desk, some pens and paper, oh and ...I do...not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Scroll 4 - Not Your Everyday Occurrences!?! 

Kagome laid in a void of confusion. She wasn't sure how long she had been in this state but it didn't feel that long. She could only hope no one was too worried about her. She felt like she was floating but every once in a while she would feel a tug for her to move. She had a feeling that if she followed she would regret it. Something told her she needed to fight the tugging on her soul and at least stay in the void she was in now.

After a period of unknown time in this state, she could hear a voice whispering ever so gentle to her. The words were unclear and went unheard but it was persistent. Kagome grew tired of not understanding so fought for a while to comprehend what the words were. But too much time passed and it left her alone. More time passed and Kagome continued to fight but the fighting became easier. Something was now aiding her and Kagome wish she knew what it was. Soon after this the voice returned. Kagome again tried to hear but, even though the voice seem familiar, she still could pick out the words. Another amount of undetermined time passed and finally Kagome could hear the voice a littler more clearer.

Kagome had gotten use to being fed tea and water from someone but the past few time belonged to whoever was speaking to her. The urgency in the voice made Kagome want to see the face the voice belong to. "...nee-chan."

"Ugh..." Kagome opened her eyes as she tried to sit up but everything was painful.

"Kagome nee-chan, you're awake!" the voice belonged to a young girl with black hair and a small pigtail holding a bit of her hair off to the side. Her kimono was filled with orange and yellow checker patterns. Kagome looked a little confused and Rin thought that perhaps Kagome had forgotten about her.

But Kagome was just a little disorientated. The memories of Rin and Kagome's ordeal came back to her and Kagome smile at the girl. "Rin, I am so glad you are okay." Kagome looked into the deep brown eye's that had been filled with relief followed by sadness then joy.

"Rin thought you forgot about Rin."

"How could I forget about such a sweet little girl? And I what happened to your lessons I taught you?"

"Oh Rin for... ummm I forgot." Rin chuckled nervously before fidgeting in her sit. "Can Ri... I hug you Kagome nee-chan?" Kagome arched an eyebrow at the child kneeling beside her. "Sesshomaru-sama said that I could not leap, jump, pounce, or lunge at Kagome nee-chan while you are hurt."

"Come here Rin I would love a hug." Rin grinned from ear to ear before leaning over Kagome's form carefully to hug the still injured woman. Thoughts before Kagome had lost consciousness fluttered through her head. _Did Sesshomaru care for me or did he get that frog thing to heal me._ Kagome knew it was probably the latter but she couldn't help but wish it was the former. She wanted nothing to do with the ugly human insulting toad.

"Rin where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

"He said he would be back and to make sure that you drink. Are you thirsty Kagome nee-chan?"

Kagome tried to look around without moving too much. They hadn't move at all from when Kagome was treating Rin. "Yeah I am a little. Could you help me sit up Rin?"

"Just a second." Rin grabbed something metallic from Kagome's side before standing and running to the direction of the stream. She came back with a cup of water before kneeling once again. Rin placed the cup to Kagome's right then shuffled til she was positioned above Kagome's head. Rin lifted Kagome's head easily and then grabbed the cup and placing it to Kagome's lips.

"When Sesshomaru-sama or Jaken return maybe they can help us so you can sit up for a little bit."

"That's okay I can manage after." Kagome's words sounded breathless and Rin worried about this but Rin help kagome finished half the cup before Kagome pushed the cup away.

Kagome's eyes darted to the trees directly in front of them. There stood the Tai-Youkai in question. He had arrive to watch was Rin acted as a mother hen for the young woman. Rin didn't take to people well and Sesshomaru was a little shocked to see her taken so well to the Miko. When Rin had awake the morning after Kagome had lost consciousness Sesshomaru witnessed a first. Sesshomaru had left to find more leaves for Kagome's wound and when he returned to the camp he had found Rin leaning over Kagome's form. Rin's small hands were fisted in the haori that Sesshomaru had covered the Miko in. But the normally cheerful girl was crying her eyes out for the woman she had just become acquainted with. She was also calling this girl her sister but Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if Rin had found a mother figure in the Miko. After all the things she had done for Rin, Sesshomaru could see all the motherlike qualities in Kagome. Protectiveness, caring, sacrifice, love. Why was he thinking these things anyway?

His golden eyes met sapphire blue and a slight shift upwards link his view with brown. Both girls were so similar you could easily mistake them as sisters or mother, daughter. Black hair, wide eyes, round faces, small noses and on any other given day both were very energetic.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome nee-chan woke up." Sesshomaru saw Rin's chestnut eyes were filled with happiness instead of the worry and fear they were previously plagued with.

Sesshomaru nodded before stepping forward and grabbing another cup holding tea. He placed the finding of his last hunt in the cup but hidden from view. It would be better for Kagome not to know what it was. Pieces of raw meat and organs of animals and such never sat well with humans. He watched the contents melt away before kneeling beside the two girls and placing the cup to Kagome's lips.

"Drink."

Kagome didn't like the smell. It smelt like something Inuyasha had made once when she was sick. She downed it in one gulp and sure enough it taste horrible. "Gross, what is that stuff." Kagome voice was more of a whisper from not using it but Sesshomaru could hear her nonetheless.

"Nothing for you to be concern about. You will sit up now." Sesshomaru managed to pulled Kagome into his arm before he stood up gracefully. He then carry on to a tree a few feet away, Rin followed him as he placed Kagome back on the ground leaning against the tree.

"Uh...thank you."

"Hn."

ྷ སྤྲ ྷ སྣྲ ྷ སྤྲ ྷ

The next few days were interesting.

ྷ སྤྲ ྷ སྣྲ ྷ སྤྲ ྷ

Jaken had returned later the day that Kagome had awoken. He had taken Ah-Un and returned with a few wrapped packages. Sesshomaru had taken Ah-Un's reins without unloading any of the six packages. Walking towards were Kagome and Rin were sitting Kagome became a little worried. She didn't know if perhaps he would make her leave now that she was on the road of recovery. However, he had another plan.

"There is a hot spring a short distance away."

He picked Kagome up and placed her on the two-headed dragon. Rin was then placed in front of her. It was then that she notice how dirty she and Rin was. The hadn't bathe since they had escaped from their prison and she could only imagine what the smell was doing to Sesshomaru's powerful nose.

When they arrived at the hot spring Kagome wonder how she was going to bath. She was still to weak to move too much. It was true that you were more weightless in water but she still didn't think she would be able to manage. Sesshomaru had thought about this apparently. He grabbed the largest of the bundles and opened it. Inside were all sorts of towels. He took a few of the thin ones and left the rest. One of these he handed to Rin who nodded and must have knew what was going on. Kagome just became more confused. Next he pulled Kagome off of Ah-Un then handed her the other towel.

"I don't understand?"

Rin giggled, "It is very unladylike to let someone see you without your clothes."

"But won't it be just me and Rin?" Kagome questioned Sesshomaru.

"My ward will not be strong enough to hold and wash you Miko."

"So I will wash myself?"

"That may be so but you will need help in and out."

"B... but I,"

"I will not tolerate the smell of the that hanyou filth you and my ward are covered in."

Kagome gulped but he was right. Besides Rin would be there so nothing would happen. Not that Sesshomaru would ever do anything with a human. "What do I have to do?"

"Rin will assist you with removing your clothing and covering yourself."

Sesshomaru turned his back to Kagome sitting on the ground and Rin kneeling before her. Rin smiled and began to pulled Sesshomaru haori off of er shoulders. Kagome let it fall before pulling her arms out of the sleeves. Rin then pulled the towel under her arms and around. She then tucked the corner of the towel under the edge to keep the closed. Rin repeated the process on herself. "All done." Rin grinned at Kagome. "When you are feeling better Kagome nee-chan will you bath with me?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course." If possible Rin's smile became wider and appeared to be contagious since Kagome found herself smiling with her.

Sesshomaru had turned when Rin had stated they were finished. He watched the exchange of smiles. Something inside of him wanted him to smile with them but that was foolish thinking. Sesshomaru was still in his clothing but he had remove his swords and erected a barrier while the girls were preparing. Un looked at the pile of clothing that the girls had left and Sesshomaru nodded then took the muzzle that was on the dragon's snout. Un flamed the clothing causing both Rin and Kagome to emit a small but high pitch ear ringing shriek.

Sesshomaru glared at both the girls who gave him nervous chuckles. "You scare us Sesshomaru-sama," Rin replied.

"Hn."

He pulled one of the smaller bundles off of Ah-Un and tossed it into the water where it sunk just under the surface before bobbing back up to the surface. Sesshomaru pick-up Kagome and walked into the water. Rin followed. The bath was as bad as Kagome thought it would be. Sesshomaru help her to a natural shelf were she sat on her own. Her aching muscles relaxed in the heated water and she sighed. Rin giggled and made her way to Kagome to sit beside her.

"This is nice, right Kagome nee-chan."

"It sure is."

Sesshomaru pulled the bundle closer to the two girls. He allowed them to open it just to see what Rin would do. Rin always saw the things that Sesshomaru gave her presents. She would treasure them as if her life depend on it. He was afraid she would cry when he destroyed her favourite kimono he gave her. But it had to go the smell had seep to deeply into the cloth.

The youngest girl opened the package before them with a few pointers from the oldest of the two on how to untie the knots. Inside they found various oils, soaps, and lotions in water proof container. Kagome knew that in this era things like this could only be afford by the rich and powerful.

Each girl pick a different soap. Rin lavender while Kagome loved the lily. Sesshomaru took the rest of the containers and placed them on the rock behind the two girls. Kagome jumped as Sesshomaru moved toward her but settled down a bit when he moved back again. Although the scents were better then the smell of Naraku Sesshomaru had wished that Jaken hadn't pick so many different type. One would have been fine for the two girls. But seeing Rin giggling and having fun was better then the mood she was in before. That and he could still focus on their original scents.

As the girls took their time washing each other Sesshomaru picked out their scent over the scent of the soap. Rin smell was that of wildflowers in a meadow after it rained. Sesshomaru had always wonder if it was because of how much time she spent in flowerbeds picking and smelling flowers. Kagome scent was intriguing as well. She reminded him of waterfalls and roses. What was even more interesting was how related there scents were. It made him wonder if they were related you never really knew these days but he had overheard a conversation once that made this very unlikely.

Sesshomaru's attention was drawn back to the two girls who were carrying on with a conversation that Sesshomaru had tuned out till now.

"Well, I have my jii-san, my okaa-san, and my onii-sama, Souta, in my family. But I don't get to see them very often."

"What about your father?"

"My father died while I was younger just after my brother was born."

"Oh I am sorry Kagome nee-chan."

"That's okay. I am proud of my father he died helping out a friend and saved his life. Besides, I make new friends and family here all the time."

"Can I see your family sometime Kagome nee-chan?"

"Oh, Rin, I wish you could my okaa-san would love you but only Inuyasha can get to my house."

"Can Sesshomaru-sama take me?"

"Uh, Rin I need to explain something to you," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at the two girls. "You can't tell anyone though. It's a secret." By looking at Sesshomaru she was able to get her point across. Sesshomaru curiosity of the conversation he had overheard once would be answered. Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome turned to faced Rin again. Patience really was key.

"You see Rin I am from another time. I am from the future. But two years ago on my 15th birthday I was pulled down the Bone Eater's Well. When I climbed out I found myself here in the feudal era. That's when I met Inuyasha and the rest and began to travel with them. But really I live in a time 500 years from now. I can't take you to my home because the well choose who passes through it and who doesn't. But I can bring something back for you, when I get better and can leave on my own, if you want."

The ever cheerful Rin didn't look downhearted at all at the denial of her request. She didn't even question anything that was told to her. She accepted it and the offer that Kagome made. "Okay!"

"Enough, you two will finish washing your hair."

Kagome and Rin nodded and finished washing.

Sesshomaru mulled over what Kagome confined to the two. Kagome was not from this time. This explained many things like her usual strange clothing, why her group stops at the Bone Eater's Well so often. Kagome commonly smells like unusual and strange odours when she has recently come from the well. She carries strange utensils, bags, scrolls, and other objects. She speaks of funny things and is unaware of basic and traditional ways of humans and demons. She was well educated for a human and for a woman. More so then some higher status males. Yes, this explanation explained a lot. But was it true. He could not smell or hear and falsehood from her so he figured he could safely assume she was telling the truth. A time travelling Miko. Now that was strange.

Both girls had finished bathing.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back into his arm and carried her out of the hot spring before placing her on a boulder to sit on. Ah-Un moved closer and Sesshomaru reached over to the package that had held the many towels. They were large soft and fluffy. He tossed two over to Rin and handed one to Kagome. Sesshomaru pulled a smaller one out and stepped closer to Kagome. Kagome still didn't like the idea of the Tai-Youkai evading her personal space but she allowed it for the time being since she was injured and Rin was present. Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome's wet hair in the towel and then moved away. Kagome watched Sesshomaru turn his back. Rin, who had already wrapped her hair in a towel dried quickly before wrapping the towel around her. Kagome manage to dry most of herself but had to get help from Rin for areas she was still to sore to reach. Upon finishing, Rin wrapped Kagome in the towel and then walked over to Sesshomaru to tug on his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru-sama you are wet too."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru pulled two more packaged off of Ah-Un. The first was a small green kimono with butterflies and flowers. Rin stared and stared before latching herself onto Sesshomaru's leg. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama it is my favourite."

Sesshomaru was glad he would have to look for a replacement kimono her last favourite.

"Hn."

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's leg and held onto the kimono for dear life. Sesshomaru opened the second last bundle. Inside was a beautiful blue and white kimono. The kimono itself was white but it was covered in blue slashes. The obi was a solid midnight blue.

"I... uh... that is...Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." The last two words were whispered.

Sesshomaru was unsure why the human before him was confused, embarrassed, and uncomfortable. He didn't think one could feel that many emotions all at once. But he decided to have a little fun.

"This Sesshomaru can not allow you to constantly tramp around in the garments you usually call clothing in front of my ward."

"Hey! In my time the clothing I wear it completely acceptable."

"That may be so, but we are not in your time."

Kagome could not think of anything else to say so instead pointed out the next problem.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama how am I to dress. I have never worn these fancy kimono's before."

"Rin help the Miko with her inner kimono before you dress."

"Hai." Rin placed her kimono next to Kagome where it would not become dirty. Then took the inner lining from Sesshomaru, who turned his back once more to the girl. Rin looked to Kagome smiling.

"What's so funny Rin?"

"I get to dress you up Kagome nee-chan. It's like playing dress-up."

Kagome smiled as Rin helped her dress. It took a little bit of time and a bit of struggling since Kagome was becoming tired and weak very fast. But she reminded herself to bring a few dolls back with her for Rin. That way the next time she saw Rin or Sesshomaru she would be able to keep her promise.

"There all done," Rin announced before grabbing her own clothing and rushing behind a very tall boulder. She was very excited about her new kimono.

Sesshomaru had turned back around to help Kagome with the rest of her kimono. Kagome had already pulled her arms through the sleeves. Sesshomaru helped her stand and had he hold onto Ah-Un for support. Upon finishing Sesshomaru placed Kagome on Ah-Un and Rin came from behind the boulder twirling in her new kimono.

"Ah-Un take Rin and the Miko back to camp." Sesshomaru removed the last bundle from Ah-Un back as well as the last towel. He placed Rin in front of Kagome. Then stepped back. "You will not move until I return." He again command Kagome but she couldn't say anything at all for Ah-Un had taken to the sky.

Upon arriving at the camp Ah-Un knelt down in front of the fire until he two-headed dragon was laying on his stomach. Rin slide off his back and help Kagome move her leg over his back so she too could slip off. Both girl fell asleep curled up against Ah-Un.

ྷ སྤྲ ྷ སྣྲ ྷ སྤྲ ྷ

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko heal sooner then he expected. She had proven two days earlier that she could walk on her own. It was now a morning ritual for Rin and Kagome to wait til the other woke before eating a lite breakfast then walking to the open field where both would sit and make crowns, wreaths, and bouquets of flowers. Most of them were found on Jaken by the end of the day curtsy of Rin. Kagome would laugh at the attempts that Jaken would make in order to escape. But Rin somehow always had the upper hand of the small toad demon.

Rin would then run around for a bit before helping Kagome move to the shadow of the high afternoon sun. By this time, Jaken would have lunch for them ready. Rin and Kagome would eat in silence. Kagome always lost in thought and Sesshomaru sometimes wonder what was on the woman's mind.

Kagome worried about her friends sometimes. After all, she had be taken more then two weeks ago. The only information Sesshomaru would give her was Naraku manage to escape behind his barrier once more leaving the castle he resided in and heading to the ox tiger. This meant the northeast but if Sesshomaru was right then Inuyasha should have been able to find the trail that led from Naraku's castle to Sesshomaru's camp.

Sesshomaru mind also wonder how long it would take his half breed brother to find his companion. But he had to admit that he was a little apprehensive of the good bye that was sure to come.

_It because of Rin. Nothing else._

_** Y****ou keep telling yourself that.** _

_Why now? You couldn't come out later when no one will see you?_

_** Close your eyes.** _

_Leave._

_** Admit you too feel for the human Miko**. _

_Hn._

_** You are trying to hard to convince yourself of the untruth.** _

_If you do not leave now I will not let you out again._

"Sesshomaru-sama the humans are at it again Milord."

At the sound of Jaken's voice his beast retreated to the dark recess of his mind with the remark:_ **I will be back.** _

Sesshomaru's eyes opened to a very colourful and scented Jaken. "Hn."

"Please Sesshomaru-sama tell them to stop."

Since Kagome was now fit enough to run along with Rin she had taken to helping Rin with her decorating lessons. And, although it didn't appear to be fair for the little toad demon, Rin needed someone to practice on. Well, decorate her practices with. Today the two appeared to be working on braiding flower chains.

"Tell them we are leaving and they will ride Ah-Un."

Sesshomaru had spent enough time lounging around. He had to patrol is lands. Now he only had to think of what to do with the Miko. The words of his beast played in his mind. He wasn't sure why his beast used the terms human Miko. Obviously, if one was a Miko then they were human. There was no demon who were pure and could consider themselves a shrine maiden. Sesshomaru growl lowly before standing to his feet. He had to get rid of the Miko. She was causing him to think about too many things too often. She even had him respectfully calling her Miko without him realizing when it had first happened. Any other human other then Rin would be called wretched human or some other befitting word or phrase. Sesshomaru didn't have the option of leaving her. Rin would not allow that so his only options were to take more time and take her back to that human village near Inuyasha's forest. Or he could allow her to continue to travel with them. Neither option was to his liking. Kagome and Rin had climbed onto Ah-Un back without a word of complaint or question. For this he was grateful. The growing group set forward Sesshomaru's problem being solved for him. The Miko would stay with them until Inuyasha's found them.

ྷ སྤྲ ྷ སྣྲ ྷ སྤྲ ྷ

The next day Kagome and Rin woke up giggling. The giggled continued constantly through breakfast earning them a moan and groan from Jaken. Then, like before, Sesshomaru told them to ride the two headed dragon. Rin started to hum a familiar lullaby after a while. Kagome recognized it and hummed with them. Soon the only sound you could hear was the combined sounds coming from the two humans. It calm Sesshomaru more then he liked but try as he might he could not block out the sound of their song.

A few hours later and Sesshomaru's nose pick-up a new scent. It seemed that the young Miko's visit was coming to an end. Inuyasha's screeching could be hear by the Tai-Youkai and it would only take a few moments for the hanyou to reach them. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned waiting to come face to face with the Inu pup. Kagome and Rin were curious why Sesshomaru stopped but their question was answered when Inuyasha burst through the tree line behind them.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!!" Inuyasha was never one for manners. "Let go of Kagome."

"Are you blind as well as stupid little brother?"

"What are you talking about baka? You had Kagome all along. I'm going to kill you."

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusions about this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. I could mean your death." Both brother drew their swords. Inuyasha Tetsusaiga transformed while Sesshomaru held Tokijin in a defensive position.

At least they were not attacking each other, yet, but Kagome had to do something so she slide off of Ah-Un's back and stood between the two brothers facing the younger.

"Inuyasha stop!!"

"Get out of the way wench!!"

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!

* * *

Unfortunately, it is not too much longer then the last few. Just imagine if each chapter is longer then the last then it shouldn't be too much longer before I written extremely long chapters. This chapter is a bit better then what I had planned before. Originally this was two smaller chapters but I ended up deleting a chuck of the story I didn't like and adding the next chapter that I had partially done at the time. So it is the new and improve. I do not think I will be able to update more then one chapter a week like the past few. I just learned that my nan is going for a major surgery and I am helping her out around the house. I will try to update something at least once a week and I will be maintaining a 3000 word limit at least. But I need some time to help out my family. 

I was also requested by my two little cousins to write a story they could change into a play on their favourite anime, Fruits Basket. I had been thinking about the idea for a while and spent the past month going between, 'yeah I'll do it' and 'no I'll focus on my work'. Well I did and this chapter all in one night. They were bugging me and wouldn't let me sleep.

Hope you enjoyed this update.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

Thank you very much for reviewing:

mangadreams - thank you sooooo much. It makes me extremely happy that everything is working out the way I planned. I too have issues with the stories that Sesshomaru and Kagome don't question anything and just jump into 'true love'. It makes Sesshomaru too out of character.

COAIM - Yeah it was quick for now but that was only because I wrote most of those chapters on my reading break. I am very dedicated to the story and want to finish as soon as possible but school is back on and well it is very important to me. Thanks!

DarkAngelRakell - Thanks!

Redrabbit50 - Thank you.

Ja ne


	5. Scroll Five: It's for the Best!

Kay... here you go

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**The thoughts of Sesshomaru's Beast**_

* * *

Disclaimer: The men, wearing black suits, in front of my bedroom door say I am required to tell you: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Scroll 5 -It's for the Best!!

The meeting? Well, let's just leave it at: things went as well as they could. For the most part, Sesshomaru ignored everything Inuyasha had to say. He had turned his back to the scene but could still hear everything that occurred. His vision would glance backwards at times to catch some of the movement between the mikoand hanyou.

Listening to the words that spewed from his half brother gave Sesshomaru a very unsettling feeling. He spent his effort holding himself in one spot, preventing him from snapping the hanyou's neck in two, each time 'bitch' or 'wench' slid off his tongue. He was highly amused when Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha a couple dozen times. Each time Inuyasha's face was reintroduced to the earth's face until there was a nicely shaped Inuyasha crater a few feet deep.

Sesshomaru had to admit the woman he had first met was growing and wasn't one to let another step all over her. It might have been interesting had she continued to travel in his group. But, then again, she made him think too much. His mind had awakened after years of hibernation. This would not do. The miko's leave of absence would help him go back to the peaceful settings he enjoyed.

Inuyasha now slept in the crater Kagome had created for him. By this time, the taijiya, kitsune, and the nekomata had made it to the small gathering. Kagome smiled to them and waved before turning to Rin, who was watching the events while sitting on Ah-Un. With the goodbye's now in order, Kagome was feeling dreadful.

Rin and Kagome were in front of the two headed dragon, Kagome kneeling before the small girl. The older girl was having difficult time saying goodbye and it only got harder when a very upset Rin started to cry.

"Rin-chan," Kagome asked softly. "What's the matter?"

The young child sniffed a bit. "I'm fearful that you're leaving for good and won't come visit me ever again." She looked at the ground, not wanting to say goodbye to her new-found sister.

"Oh, Rin-chan, you silly thing. Of course I'm not going to leave you forever! I'll come visit as often as I can. In fact, I promise the next time I visit I'll bring a present for you. A present from my time," Kagome said, a broad smile on her face. She gently ran her hand down the back of the smaller girl's head in a comforting gesture.

An enormous smile spread across Rin's face. "That sounds wonderful! Oh I'm so excited!" Kagome never broke a promise to Rin. They were both free of Naraku and alive. Kagome had bathed with Rin every night after the first. Kagome had picked flowers and made the chains she had promised to make. Kagome even taught Rin how to make the floral chains. So Rin believed everything Kagome said to her. With the promise of meeting the next time the two Inu brothers confronted each other Rin hugged Kagome then kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you, nee-chan." Rin whispered in her ear. This of course, did not go unheard by Sesshomaru and he could only imagine how long it would take before Rin was begging to see her 'nee-chan'.

_I am becoming too soft. There was a time when humans feared me, like those two on the sidelines, now I have both a human child and woman scheming. _Sesshomaru growled. Then he realized he was doing that more often too. _Damn it!_

He was so deep in thought he almost didn't realize that the miko was now making her way towards him. After creating a path to his side, she waited to see if he would acknowledge her. He turned his eyes from the view of the forest he would be traveling through soon, to the miko. She picked up on the gesture and the acceptance in his eyes. She bowed her head in respect for the demon that had saved her life.

"I cannot begin to express my gratitude for what you have done for me," she said softly, her voice lowered to accommodate for his ears. She looked up at him through lowered lashes to see him still looking at her.

"Hn."

After spending so much time with him she was being to decipher the meaning behind each 'hn'. Like now it was more of an 'I acknowledge what you are saying'. Although, she had to admit she had hoped he would say 'you're welcome'.

"Thank-you Sesshomaru, for your help and the beautiful kimono." Kagome didn't expect a reply.

"You helped my ward. I was in your debt. Consider ourselves even."

Kagome nodded. He must have been speaking about some of the traditions and laws that higher status youkai followed. Sango had begun to teach her a little of what humans knew. Thankfully the demon exterminator knew more than the average human of this era.

So that was that. With nothing more to say she bowed her head again and turned to continue to her group. Inuyasha, with his ever perfect timing, was now beginning to stir.

"Jaken, Rin, we are leaving now." Sesshomaru's voice did not seem as sharp as it once was. Kagome had a feeling it was the same as it always and only beginning to sound different to her. She didn't fully understand the Tai-Youkai, but she was starting to.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome dreaded the night to come and for good reason. Inuyasha held his questions until he led them to an area to camp. The priestess fed the weary travelers and by the time she was ready to sit down and eat herself, she was exhausted. Sesshomaru had made her take it easy while in his company. That, and he had given Kagome no choice but to ride Ah-Un if they were not stopped for the night or an afternoon break. Walking so much was making her sore. She found herself grateful to her previous traveling companions. Sesshomaru had taken care of her, although Kagome was certain he was glad to be rid of her.

"Inuyasha, is there hot spring near by?"

"I don't think so wench. You aren't going anywhere until you tell me, in full detail, what happened," he growled. He was still unsure about what all went on when she was in his half-brother's company.

Kagome sighed with frustration. Inuyasha ears flattened as he feared the worst. Fortunately for him, Kagome forgave him a bit. After all, he did have _some_ right to know. But he wasn't getting off so easily.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" she snapped wearily.

"Everything. What happened? Where's Naraku? Why are you with my brother? And why are you so cuddly with his brat?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, waiting for her explanation.

Sango and Miroku were curious too, however, they would have taken a better approach then Inuyasha's. Shippou sat peacefully in Kagome's lap. He was very content to have his okaa-san back and even more overjoyed that nothing had happened to her. It was strange to smell a new scent mixed with hers. He assumed it was from the little girl she was hugging and holding when the group had found her.

"Naraku was the one to kidnap me, Inuyasha. It was not Sesshomaru like you were accusing earlier." Kagome began the difficult task of retelling what had occurred after Inuyasha left to find Kikyou. She explained her prison and how she had met Rin. Next was each rescue. She recited how Sesshomaru found them but Rin as sick. Therefore, Kagome had helped Rin in return. Last, but not least, Kagome stated she too was injured and Sesshomaru had saved her.

After the long explanation of the account, Kagome carried on to ask questions of her own. Inuyasha stopped her yet again. "What about the funny clothing? Where is the normal stuff you wear?"

"I ... uh... well I was wearing my clothes up until the time I helped Rin the night after our escape. I was unconscious for a while and when I woke up Sesshomaru mentioned that Naraku's stench was in the clothing. He had Jaken retrieve some new articles for us in a nearby village." As far as Kagome was concerned, Inuyasha didn't need to know that her own clothing before was a towel and that at one point Sesshomaru had lent her his haori. Demon villages were probably out of the question as well.

"Feh... you look ridiculous." Inuyasha turned his nose up. His remark slightly hurt Kagome but then she thought better of it. She didn't like him in the least now, so why would it matter?

"Who cares what you think Inuyasha? I like it." Kagome turned up her own nose.

"I think it looks very nice okaa-san. It makes you look like a princess." Kagome looked down to the little youkai in her lap. His face was tilted upwards to stare at her. He was waiting for the little praise he would get from her.

"Thank-you Shippou. You're so sweet." She hugged him softly, planting a light kiss on the crown of his head. _Inuyasha could learn a thing or two from him._

Sango and Miroku put in their two cents agreeing that she indeed looked beautiful in her new kimono. Miroku, who never learned from his past transgressions, tried the whole 'my hand is cursed' thing. He was stopped dead in his tracks as the hiraikotsu was brought down on his head. This was followed by 'hentai' from both women.

"Kagome, there is a hot spring nearby. Would you care to join me?" Sango offered, remembering Kagome's earlier question.

"Yes, Sango, I do believe I would love to join you." She stood, placing the kit on the ground before gathering her bathing supplies and weapons. Kagome would question Sango about their whereabouts. At least she could trust the woman's word over Inuyasha's right now.

"Shippou watch them all right?" Shippou nodded to his mother.

Once at the hot spring both of them stripped. Sango was quicker since she was not suffering from any injury. She also didn't have to take off foreign clothing she was not accustomed to. It was then that Sango got a first glimpse at the wrappings of Kagome's wound. Sango watched as the girl took the bandage off, slowly unraveling it from her thin waist. Thinner then she remembered. Kagome had lost a lot of weight. The wound didn't look as bad as it did once. Kagome knew this but Sango didn't so Kagome was not shocked to hear a gasp come from her best friend.

"Don't worry it feels much better."

"But...the color and ..."

"Sesshomaru-sama was kind enough to save me from anything serious due to the infection. I feel much better now then I did before. There is only a little bit more of the infection to fight off. I will be fine. Really, Sango, I am doing well compared to how I was a few days ago."

"Naraku did this?" Sango was now sitting beside Kagome who had gotten into the spring.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know where I got the injury. I assume it was from Naraku, though. I didn't have it when I came back to the camp but I did when I woke in the cell. It wasn't that bad until it got infected. It became worse when Rin was ill."

"You took care of Rin before you took care of yourself didn't you?" Sango knew her friend all to well. Kagome would think of others before herself.

"She is a child and deserves the right to have a chance at living."

"I am glad you are okay. Your methods should change a little but you're alive. For that I am very thankful to Sesshomaru." Sango pulled Kagome into a hug. "So why -sama? I mean before you use to just call him Sesshomaru."

"Well... I guess I respect him for what he has done." Kagome couldn't explain why she picked up adding the title to Sesshomaru's name. Her concern was more on other issues at hand. It wasn't the time for her to ponder this. "It's my turn now. What took you guys so long? I was gone for more than two weeks."

Sango was very uncomfortable. She was hoping Kagome would accept the fact that it took time to find a person. However, she had decided that she would not lie if her friend questioned her. It was her right to know why her friends had let her down.

"Kagome, I love you. Please remember that because you might not like what I say. Just remember that I had little choice in the matter for obvious reasons. I don't want to make excuses."

Kagome nodded, a little anxious about what was to come. "I will not hold any grudge against you if it is not your fault."

This restored little confidence in Sango. The way things had happened was very unlucky for their part. Sango began her tale from the time just after Kagome had been kidnapped.

"Shippou was the first to awake and realize you were gone..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Sango, Miroku, Kirara, are you okay?" Shippou shook Sango until her eyelids fluttered with the movement of her eyes underneath. He proceeded to do the same with the other human of the group and then the nekomata. "Okaa-san is gone, we have to go get her. I think Naraku took her."

"Shippou what are you talking about?" Sango was having a hard time focusing on the little kitsune in front of her. A rush of memories reminded her of what had happened moments ago. She looked to the sky to find out that the sun was just passed its zenith. They had been unconscious for a while. Sango feared the worst. Naraku could have killed Kagome by now.

"We have to go look for her." Sango looked over to Miroku, he was still unconscious. "Come on Shippou, I need your help."

Shippou went to a nearby river to get some water. He brought back the small cup and poured it on Miroku's face. The houshi awoke immediately only to be told of the situation at hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I have never been one to leave a maiden in distress."

"But, Inuyasha hasn't returned yet." Shippou pointed out.

"He's right, Miroku, Inuyasha must be still looking for Kikyou." Sango was frustrated and her fury was growing by the second. She was scared but wouldn't show it. Hopefully Kagome would be okay alone, for a little while. "We need to look for clues. Let's see if we can find out where Naraku took off to."

The three located Kagome's bag by the spring. They were unable to find neither hide nor hare of Naraku's trail. His scent filled the area of the small battlefield but nothing else. Shippou offered a few options. The best was after capturing Kagome he took to the sky. They had spent the rest of the day and all through the night looking for any sign of Kagome, Naraku, or Inuyasha but found none. So they retraced their tracks to head to the nearest village they group had pass less then a day ago.

Three days passed. Sango cried herself to sleep each night by herself. She couldn't imagine Kagome living through whatever Naraku has been putting her through. That was if Kagome was still alive. But Sango could only hope she was. Each night she cursed herself for not paying more attention to the surroundings then the lecherous monk that had been trying to grope her at the time.

At the end of the sixth day Inuyasha found Sango and Miroku on the outskirts of a fourth village. This one was abandon, serving no purpose to the huntress and houshi.

"Damn it, Miroku, this is a waste of time."

"Ah but look, my dear Sango, our fellow companion as returned to us."

"Inuyasha where have you been?" Sango's hope revived a little. At least with Inuyasha nose they could try and cover some ground tonight.

"That is none of your business." Inuyasha answered.

Sango, who had been hoping to travel through the night had forgotten about the moon and as the sun set Inuyasha changed into his human form. They had no choice but to hide within the abandon village until the sun rose the next morning. Meanwhile, Sango explained to Inuyasha what had happened.

"Feh, if Kikyou was here, she wouldn't have allowed herself to get captured."

"Inuyasha, you beast!" Sango couldn't handle the insults any longer and ran to spend the night in another house by herself.

The started out the next morning. All three were unaware that they were heading in the wrong direction. Shippou had taken Kirara to ask Kaede if she had heard anything. Hopefully they would be back by the end of the day or early tomorrow. That night, while all were sleeping, Inuyasha slipped away.

Sango couldn't sleep, constantly waking from nightmares. She didn't want to stop but Inuyasha had insisted. The next morning as the sun rose Inuyasha returned without a word to the woman sitting under the tree glaring at his figure as he approached.

They continued their search in silence. By the ninth day Shippou and Kirara had returned. The news they were given was heartbreaking to Sango. The group turned around and headed in the opposite direction. _Kagome I am so sorry._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kagome I am so sorry. I know that doesn't justify anything but I am very sorry. Please forgive me." Sango cried harder but Kagome didn't understand what was to be forgiven. They had made a mistake and looked in the wrong direction. It couldn't be helped.

"By the time we made it to where Naraku's castle once resided your scent was gone. We thought you were dead."

"Sango it isn't your fault. You tried your hardest with what was given to you. I think you are looking too much into this and putting too much blame on yourself. If anything it was Inuyasha's fault."

"But Kagome, I gave up after that. As did everyone else. It wasn't until a while later, when Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's scent mixed with yours, that we even began to look again."

Kagome held the older crying woman closer to her. "I might have thought the same thing."

Sango shook her head. "That's not all. I really don't want to hurt you. I know how much you hate her..."

"Just tell me."

"Inuyasha had Kikyou traveling with us for a time after we found Naraku's castle. Inuyasha said something like 'since my jewel detector is dead, we need to rearrange our traveling organization'."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know but I don't think she is very far."

Kagome nodded. She didn't hate Kikyou or Inuyasha. It didn't hurt her as much as she thought. Her mind went back to Sesshomaru and she wondered why that was.

The young women finished their bath. Sango helped Kagome dress her wounded side, then dress back into the kimono. After they were done, they walked slowly back to camp. As they came to the small forest clearing they were to take up residence for the night, Kagome noticed a new figure sitting at the fire. Kikyou.

"Good evening." Kagome looked to Kikyou who never replied.

Sango help Kagome sit before following suit. Shippou made his way to Kagome's lap while Kirara slept soundly in Sango's. Miroku sat under a tree and it looked like he was 'meditating'. Both girls stayed conscious of his position waiting to see if he would pull off any of his 'sneaky' shambling. Inuyasha was no where in sight until Kagome noticed movement in the trees.

Suddenly the jewel shards came into her mind and she gasped.

"Sango can you hand me my backpack?" Sango nodded and reached to grab the handles to tug it closer.

"They aren't there!" Inuyasha shouted from his treetop. "Kikyou will hold on to them since you are not capable of staying out of trouble."

Kagome didn't say anything at all. Instead she pulled her sleeping bag out of the knapsack and got in for bed. Shippou curled up closer to her as if afraid she may vanish in the middle of the night.

"Goodnight." She whispered to her adopted son.

"Goodnight okaa-san."

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

The next morning a foot kicked her side. The pain shot from her side to her spine and spread up. It wasn't as bad as some things she had experienced. Still, along with the shock and being wakened roughly she couldn't help but scream out.

"Ow. Fucking wench, those are my ears you are hurting."

"Inuyasha, that hurt. Why did you have to kick me?"

"Feh, you weren't waking up. We're leaving."

"Okay give me a minute."

"Hurry up."

Kagome lay still for a brief moment to let the pain die down. When she sat up slowly she came face to face with Sango who didn't seem to know what had just occurred.

"Kagome what happened?"

"Nothing, I am fine."

"What did Inuyasha do? I heard you scream."

"Well, he forgot I was still injured." Kagome smiled hoping that Sango wouldn't see the falseness. It was true she was fine but she was tired of Inuyasha and worse, Inuyasha's attitude.

"That baka. Come on let's go. You can ride on Kirara with me until you are better."

"Thank you Sango."

"It's the least I can do."

Kagome didn't like that comment. It sounded like Sango was still blaming herself. Kagome needed to make a list of things to do.

First: make Sango feel better.

Second: go home and get presents for Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru as well as supplies for her.

Third: find Sesshomaru and his companions.

The first and second would probably be harder to do then the last. Especially since they were all heading in the same direction. They were bound to run into Sesshomaru's group eventually.

"Inuyasha, when are we heading back to Kaede's?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha snipped.

"I want to go home for a little while." the young priestess replied. Really, it wasn't that difficult to figure out. Kaede's meant the well and the well meant home. See, easy as 1, 2, 3.

"No."

Oh no he just didn't! Her right eyebrow twitched and she willed herself to calm down. "Inuyasha, I haven't been home in a while." It was perfectly clear that she needed time to herself.

The hanyou crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. No way was she going home when he just got her back. "Feh, we have to get the jewel shards before Naraku."

"We need supplies to continue traveling." There, another perfectly reasonable excuse. Surely he would see the light. Right?

"I said no, bitch." Apparently not.

"Why do you need me when you have Kikyou?" The question was said in an innocent tone of voice, but the undercurrents of her voice--too smooth--set the half-dog on edge.

"It is my decision when a person can come and go. You will not question it."

Ok, enough was enough. It was time to play dirty. "Inuyasha you're running low on ramen."

"Fine, go home. I don't care anyway."

Kagome smirked triumphantly. _And the miko wins again…correction, and the _pure_ miko wins again._

* * *

Okay so that is that for this chapter. I spent as much time as possible going over it. I also have a new beta reader. So I want to thanks Fluffy's Lady for helping me with my story. She is wonderful in catching all the little things I don't. 

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

Once again I find myself showing my gratitude to those who take their time to review:

ready...aim...fire - okay thanks for letting me know... I'm not fluent in Japanese and I kind of have taught myself so far with a friend. I'll fix it in the future but I'm not really good with honorifics. As for the clothing I know it's suppose to be restraining and Kagome won't be able to fight in it. Even though she can use a sword if she will mainly depend on her bows and arrow. She doesn't have to move as much and the same with her miko powers so I believe she is fine for now. But eventually she will receive other clothing. Thank you for the tips I'll bear them in mind!!

IzayoiTashio18 - Thanks!!

Jeweled Fairy - I like Sango and Miroku so I don't want Kagome to hate her. Besides I have plans for her friends later. Thanks!

SexyDemonGirl5000 - Here you go I hope you like this chapter too.

Sugar0o - it may be a while before Sesshomaru finds out what his beast speaks of. Sorry...

mangadreams - I am sooooo sorry to say you probably wont know for a while. It's one of those forshadowing hints you get in the beginning and then they don't play out till later. But if you keep reading you will find out. I promise.

firevixen73 - I post the chapters as soon as I finish and edited them. I will try to get them out as soon as I can. I recently have found a beta reader to look over my work so it will be a little more time between chapters.

Evan le Fay - I recently realized this myself. I have already made it a plan to take a full day or two to edit. I was depending on a person to edit for me but they ended up just reading the story and telling me it was fine or making a few corrections and sending it back. I didn't realize this until after she posted my fourth chapter for me. I have a hard time trusting many people as it is, so now I am doing it very slowly myself and looked into a more trustworthy person to help. Thanks for the tip though.

Ja ne


	6. Scroll Six: Some Things Go Unnoticed

Here you go...

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**The thoughts of Sesshomaru's Beast**_

Be warned that this chapter contains many spoilers that come from the manga just after the Shichinintai (Band of Seven) are introduced. I will also be slightly changing the story line from what actually occurs. Another notification: I am keeping all of the names in Japanese. Therefore I will post this translation ahead of time for those who don't know the Japanese names.

Dokksou - One of Sesshomaru's Toxic Poison attacks

Sainiyoushou - Hell Wasps the poisonous insects that do Naraku's bidding

Shichinintai - Band of Seven

Shinidamachu - soul stealers

* * *

Disclaimer: I had a dream... a dream where they were all mine. But it was only a dream. In reality I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Scroll 6 - Some Things That Go Unnoticed... 

It had been three months. Three long, hard, terrible months. Kagome frequently found herself wondering at night why she didn't just leave Inuyasha and travel with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha now had Kikyou to help him find the jewel shards right? Besides, the way things were going, Kagome was sure there were no more jewel shards and any that were left would be discovered by chance.

So, if she ran away, and say, went back to Sesshomaru and Rin, then it wouldn't matter. But she was never one for running away from her problems. Sesshomaru would probably send her back too. Moreover, Kagome had her adopted son to take care of and she was now more reluctant then ever to leave him with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had taken to beating the little fox demon as much as possible now. Anything that happened was the fault of someone other then his.

Kagome also had a hard time healing when she started traveling with the group again. It wasn't until the end of the first month that she could say she was completely healed. Only Sango knew this since she was the one Kagome bathed with. Shippou was bright but Kagome used every trick in the book to keep her secrets hidden when she needed to.

She had gone home as soon as possible and returned with more items then intended. She brought many things for Rin to show the girl of the her time.

Kagome felt bad that she would never be able to bring the little girl-child to her time. It was her plan to make up for it with the presents she had. Unfortunately, Kagome may have gone a little over board. Most of what she brought back was kept in a small hut that Kaede and the villagers had surprised her with.

As a miko, Kagome had the right to have her own quarters. So, she started to stock pile supplies. This would help the villagers incase anything stopped her from coming back to the past.

The many shelves and cabinets that Kagome helped create were filled with supplies from the future. Just slightly modified. She didn't want to leave containers in the past that did not belong for fear of changing the time line. Instead, she filled the supplies in labeled biodegradable storage containers. Even the food wasn't left in its original packaging unless she could burn it and leave no trace.

Kagome had trouble finding something for Sesshomaru. There was also the problem of acceptance. She was sure that Sesshomaru would say something along the lines of 'anything made by a human would never interest this Sesshomaru'. This made her more than a little nervous about giving him something. What if he saw it as an insult? She was going to have to, somehow, work up the nerve.

Jaken was also a little difficult. She wasn't going to give the insulting toad anything at first but Rin adored him.

Time was not on her side and, as much as she hated to leave all the many items she had gotten behind, she had no choice. Kagome couldn''t carry it all but did manage to pack a few things in her pack. Now that Inuyasha was pushing them to Mount Hakurei she wasn't sure what she should have brought but she had made a promise to the little girl. Kagome had not seen Rin since the day she had left. Although, they were bound to meet up eventually.

Mount Hakurei was the area that Naraku was last seen traveling to and now there was a strange barrier found around the mountain. This explained why no one could feel Naraku's evil aura lately, he must have been hiding within Mount Hakurei's barrier.

But how did he survive it? There were rumors that all demons had difficulties whenever they got close to the barrier. Kagome worried for the two demons in the group. Kirara and Shippou were strong but not that strong. If the barrier could pull an average demon to his feet then that would mean that a small kitsune and nekomata probably didn't stand a chance.

"Okaa-san are you asleep?" Shippou was curled up next to Kagome's chest.

"Hai," Kagome answered, making sure both she and Shippou kept their voices low.

"Then how did you answer?"

"I'm your okaa-san I can do anything."

Shippou giggled trying to muffle the sound with his hand and Kagome's chest. Kagome smiled in response.

"It's time to go to sleep Shippou."

"But I can't.""

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well. I'm really tired but not sleepy tired." Even this far away Shippou was beginning to feel the effect of the barrier.

"I will hum you a lullaby. Will that help?"

Shippou nodded, curling deeper into her chest once more. He would have to tell her one day that her hummed songs sounded like a purr or a low growl that would calm any demon. He wondered if it had always been that way or maybe his okaa-san was changing. He banished this thought from his head. As much as he hated it, his okaa-san was human. It was not because she was human that he hated her but because she was mortal. A mortal was one who could die, meaning he would lose her all too soon.

Shippou was reluctantly lulled to sleep. Kagome watched over him for a while before she let her mind slip into thought once more. A few things since the incident with Naraku unnerved her. Her eyes had changes. It was very slight at first progressing slowly from the sapphires they once were. No one noticed, yet, but Kagome did the last time she was home which was two weeks ago. That was when she had looked into a mirror.

During that visit she had discovered not only had her eyes changed but her very life. She had found her family home completely empty with no note. So she waited, one day turned to two. Kagome was very anxious. There was no phone connection, no power, but everything else was fine. The next morning she went to a friend's house only to find out the worst news ever. Her okaa-san and jii-san were dead. Souta was in foster care temporarily and if it were not for a friend, Yuki, she would never have found him.

A while back Kagome had made the choice to drop out of school and told everyone she was in boarding school in America. They, being her friends, all believed her of course. When Kagome came around asking what had happened they were not surprised. They knew that there was little contact going on between the family according to Kagome's brother.

Souta was fine, though. He said he was doing better each day and would soon be moving to live with relatives. Kagome was having a hard time deciding what to do. She ran back through the time portal and had cried her eyes out that night under the tree of ages, then returned to her time to buy as much as possible in hopes of not having to return for a while.

Souta told her he didn't mind if she didn't come back but she didn't want that. Souta depended on her more then anyone else. What would he do when she was gone? Their relatives were not the caring type either. She feared for him being on his own with relatives they barely knew. She had to do something but no one knew of this new situation yet. She was seventeen now almost eighteen and that would mean she would be able to take over the family shrine on her own. Souta had said that his social worker would not allow Kagome to care for Souta after her birthday. There were issues with income and health. According to the worker, Kagome was not suited for caring after her little brother and it was in the child's best interest that he stayed where he was.

Kagome never uttered a single word about the problems of her time to her friends. They wouldn't be able to help, it was out of their hands. Besides, she would only make them worry about needless things that did not concern them. Sometimes Kagome couldn't help but wish to have something good happen to her, just once.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

The next few days prove that the rumors were true. The barrier around Mount Hakurei definitely affected demons. Shippou was being carried more and more by Kagome the closer they got to the mountain. Kirara stopped transforming and she too had to be carried. Inuyasha wouldn't say anything but he was slowly decreasing his speed. More often than not, Inuyasha would be walking behind the humans instead of leading them.

Kikyou was apparently affected too, for she was constantly vanishing. One time Kagome was able to slip away to follow her in order to see what the dead priestess what doing. She watched as Kikyou entered a small clearing where her Shinidamachu waited for her and then fed her now nightly meal of souls.

One night Kikyou didn't return to the group, Inuyasha went looking for her. The next morning, Kikyou returned but Inuyasha didn't. The group became nervous and went looking for him. After an hour of searching, they heard Inuyasha's famous battle cry and ran towards the direction it came from to see what was going on. A very girl-like man seemed to be hitting on Inuyasha who was wildly swinging his Tetsusaiga, as usual. Kagome was able to determine that the new opponent was part of the Shichinintai they had heard of.

"Inuyasha watch out. He has a jewel shard!!" Kagome screamed out her warning to the hanyou. She wondered why Kikyou did not warn her lover each time they came across a jewel shard. Unfortunately, for the past three months, they had all been presents from Naraku whose Saimyoushou would always seize the shard quickly after the monster carrying the shard was destroyed.

"That explains why he smells like corpse and graveyard soil." Inuyasha shouted back. "This baka is a weakling!!!"

"My name is Jakotsu and I assure you, I am no weakling."

The battle continued. Kikyou left and only Kagome seemed to notice. Her attention went back to the fight but all went black. Mukotsu, another member of the Shichinintai, used his poison to knock out Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. Inuyasha continued to battle Jakotsu until the feminine male ran, commenting he would be back. Inuyasha was too far away to help the others, though. As Mukotsu concocted another type of poison Kagome opened her sleepy eyes. She was sure that her luck had run out as she listened the poison specialist explain his deadly plan.

Consequentially, Sesshomaru happened to pick up the scent of the miko. Against his better judgment, Sesshomaru chose to see what was going on. The miko had not seen him in three months. What she didn't know was that he had watched her.

He had watched over her in a sense and did not like the way Inuyasha was treating her. This was none of his concern. If she did nothing about it then why should he? She was purposely putting herself in that type of environment on her own. He also saw the miko grow in power and grace through her training. She had long ago surpassed that of the dead miko.

He noticed the things that others did not. The change of her eye color from blue to green. The change of her heart beat and he was sure that she could see better. The only reason he had for checking on the miko was he had given her demon blood to heal. This normally had effects on humans in one form or another, even in small amounts.

In four visits he was able to tell that she would only have small changes. Nothing life threatening and most of it could be explained through her past experiences. But on his fourth visit he had found her in Inuyasha's forest alone crying her eyes out. She mumbled a few apologies between her tears and the salt liquid she shed cause him to growl. It irritated him to no end but it didn't last long as he watched her get up, walk away and then jump into the well once more. He stood over the rim of the well and when he did not see the girl or smell her, he knew this was the evidence to prove her story was the truth.

Sesshomaru had found that it was easier to not think when she wasn't around but his beast was always uneasy recently. Her image would haunt him every once in a while and he found that he missed Rin and the woman giggling in the morning. At the present moment, he was worried and he hated that he was feeling these things. He allowed the fragrance of the environment fill his nose. A hut in the distance was the location of the miko with her friends and a foul dead odor.

He entered the hut. The one known as Mukotsu took notice of the new visitor, turned, and threw a ball of poison at Sesshomaru, who waved it away with ease. The dead human begged for his life apologizing to the Tai-Youkai while preparing a stronger dose of poison behind his back.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow in question. Did the human thing he was blind? He could see the slight motion of the baka's arm and smell the mixture as it was being made. Sesshomaru would finish him off after the fool realized his poison would have no effect on a full-blooded Inu Youkai. Mukotsu made his move Sesshomaru blasted through the silly ball of cloud before drawing out his own poison in his claws. Using his Dokkasou, Sesshomaru finished the un-human in one swipe of his claws.

Kagome watched as all the events unraveled. It would appear that she was now in Sesshomaru's debt once again. Attempting to move was a bad idea as it made her head spin. Nothing wanted to work; the poison Mukotsu had used to put the five companions in their sleep also paralyzed them.

"You cannot move but you can talk. Where is Naraku?"

Kagome wondered if this was the reason he saved them. _It's not like there would be any other reason_.

"Hiding," Kagome thought about not telling him. Inuyasha wouldn't like the idea of Kagome giving out information to Sesshomaru but she also knew that if anyone had a chance against Naraku, it would be the Killing Perfection. "The mountain, Mount Hakurei, has a barrier. We think he is there."

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome struggled and managed to sit. "Rin, is she okay? I have a few things, presents and such, for her. Ah...will you find us...me... after this is over so I can give her a couple of things?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru knew that was coming. Rin frequently asked when they would see her 'nee-chan' again. At least this gave another reason to give in. No one would have to know that he wanted to see the miko and his ward interacting with each other as they had before. He found them both amusing when they were together no matter how much trouble they got into. That and he was curious about the objects of her time. How much could the world change in 500 years? Sesshomaru left the hut to return to his camp where Rin and Jaken waited but would not tell the small child of anything yet.

Kagome waited inside of the hut for Miroku and Sango to awaken. Sesshomaru knew they were fine but it would seem that the blood he gave the miko was also helping improve her immune system. Poisons and potions would not have too large of a damaging effect on her anymore. Her friends would not wake up for some time; he knew this and almost stayed to watch over them. Almost. Inuyasha''s scent was heading towards them and, seeing that Sesshomaru was in no mood for a confrontation, he left. There were other things he had to deal with.

Like his score he wanted to resolve with Naraku

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

"I don't believe you. That bastard must have wanted something more then information on Naraku''s location." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, suspicion evident in every line of his face.

"Oh, I see. Well I don't care anymore. I am not explaining it over and over," Kagome huffed, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. No matter what she said, that stupid, pigheaded Inuyasha constantly insisted that there was something more behind Sesshomaru "saving" her from Mukotsu. Jerk. Every little thing he said, or rather, _didn't_ say, insinuated that she was somehow "involved" with his elder half brother.

"Listen here, bitch, and listen carefully,"" Inuyasha snarled. "I want you to tell me what happened. Why was my baka half brother here?"

"Inuyasha! Sit!!" Kagome was going insane. Inuyasha wasn't listening to a word she said. Tired of looking at the silver haired hanyou she turned and watched the exterminator and monk wake up from their poison induced slumber. Shippou and Kirara had awoken a while ago but, due to the impact of the barrier on them, they were sound asleep in her lap.

When Inuyasha recovered from his 'punishment' he told everyone they were leaving. Kagome looked attentively at Inuyasha. He was slower the normal, meaning was also feeling the effects of the barrier more.

"Come on wench, you're holding us up." Inuyasha didn't even spare a glance backwards.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."" Kagome mumbled under her breath, "Slave-driving bastard.""

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, turning around and once more narrowing his eyes on her.

"Nothing," Kagome said dismissively, giving him a flippant wave of her hand before continuing to walk.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Somewhere along the way she had gotten separated. She didn't even know where she was any longer. All she knew was Sango and Miroku had gone through the barrier to check things out. Then Inuyasha had smelled Koga, urging him to check things out.

Inuyasha's reason was he wanted the jewel shards and it would do no good to have Koga lose his in battle. Upon arriving at the battle field, Kagome realized Koga was severely injured. He needed help so she had Inuyasha carry him off to a cave. That was when another one of the members of the Shichinintai attacked them, filling the near by river with enough oil to light it on fire. One fiery battle later proved Inuyasha to be the victor. Koga and his two followers left, leaving Kagome to travel once more with Inuyasha.

They were supposed to be finding their way back to where Shippou and Kirara were hiding but Kagome got lost, in a sense. A heavy fog set in covering the entire area and Kagome couldn't see where she was going. This made it hard to see after a while for Inuyasha was just too fast to keep up with. Kagome had to watch her feet to make sure she wasn't going to trip and fall but also see which direction Inuyasha was heading.

That and she was regretting packing so much. The bag on her shoulders was getting heavy. There was no way she was going to carry it for any longer. They could retrieve it in the daylight hours. Kagome let the bag fall to her feet with a heavy thud. Her back now straighten after eliminating the heavy load. Kagome looked about and picked a direction to set out on her mission once more.

Something tugged at her to follow the direction to her right so she did. No reason involved at all. She was only hoping to make it back to her kit soon. The sight that she came to was not what she had expected. Rin was being held captive in the arm of the doctor that changed from good to evil, Suikotsu. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was in battle with Jakotsu. Sesshomaru was slower then he usually was but he never let it show. His opponents figured this out though since Sesshomaru had been attempting to guide them away from the barrier. Jakotsu ordered his partner not to move away from the spot where he held Rin.

Still, even though he was up against the worst odds, Sesshomaru fought on for his human ward and he had sustained a small injury while pulling off his next stunt. Toukijin was in his hand one second but not the next. Kagome looked as he threw the sword at the one holding Rin captive. His aim was perfect. But his target was already dead. Kagome had to act while they were still unaware of her presence.

Her training for the past three months had increased her ability slightly. She notched an arrow let the previously pink but now a purplish blue glow of her power flow through and released. It was perfect. For once nothing went wrong. Kagome watched as the arrow hit the shard in Suikotsu's neck. She didn't see as her purifying arrow did its job and vanquished the pollution of the shard. Sesshomaru's shock face went unnoticed and his shocked enemies as well. Kagome ran. Rin was released from the grasp of her captor and Kagome ran to her. She didn't care about anything else but the safety of the small child who had helped her, who had saved her from the darkness.

"Rin, are you okay?" Kagome grabbed the girl into her arms and picked her up. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need to worry about us."

Rin nodded, "Hai,"

Kagome retreated to the sidelines with the girl still in her arms. She didn't know that, by this time, Sesshomaru had used his enemy's weak point to his advantage. Sesshomaru didn't let his face show any emotion for more then a second. His opponent did. The battle would have been easy if he didn't have to worry about Rin's welfare but he confided in himself that the miko's timing was fortunate and proved useful for his own benefits. The miko turned to face Sesshomaru her eyes were now completely green and sparkled like emeralds. He could feel his beast wanting out; restraining him was harder near the barrier.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The woman was not afraid of him but was indeed questioning his appearance.

Sesshomaru's crimson eyes went to Rin. He had almost lost her. The miko had pulled a stupid move as well and had anything gone wrong her would have lost her too. He wasn't sure why we cared, but he did.

He stepped forward expecting retreat from the miko in front of him. She stood her ground holding the presently sleeping child in her arms. Their scents together were calming and Sesshomaru was able to, once more, gain control of his beast.

"Come, we depart from this area now."

Kagome nodded and waited for Sesshomaru to pass her and lead the way. Rather then have the miko walk a long distance carrying her heavy burden, he decided upon helping her out. Sesshomaru took a few steps to cover the distance between them then pulled her close to his chest. Rin was snuggled between them her forehead was pressed against Kagome's left shoulder but pillowed by his mokomoko-sama.

"Hold on tight. Do not let her go."" His grip tightened on Kagome's waist but she was too shock to think of anything but what he said. Kagome held onto Rin knowing that, as long as she carried Rin, Sesshomaru would not drop her. A gust of wind was a sign that Sesshomaru had launched them into the sky. She was going to look around but her eyes drifted downward to the fields below.

"Oh God." Kagome really hated heights.

Within an instant Kagome was back on the ground on her own to feet. When Sesshomaru released her, she let herself fall to the knees gracefully enough to not disturb Rin. "No... more...flying...""

Sesshomaru smirked. He was learning a lot about the little miko.

"Come you will stay with Rin tonight." Sesshomaru walked toward a light. Kagome could make out Ah-Un and Jaken sitting before a fire. For some reason something was unsettling about this sight. _Shippou_

"Ah, I can't!"" Sesshomaru was confused. He looked at the girl behind him with his cold mask like any other but he questioned her words. The miko had been scared about seeing the situation then happy and relieved when she retrieved Rin to ensure she was fine. Then there was shock and fear from the flying but she was relieved and calm when she was back on the ground. She had the smell of contentment when Sesshomaru had first offered for the miko to join them but know her scent changed to uneasiness, worry and possibly hysterical.

"Why?"

"My kit he is ill from the barrier. I was on my way to him but I got lost. I have to go get him. Inuyasha... I don''t know if I can trust him to care for Shippou."

_She must be speaking of the Kitsune that follows her around calling her okaa-san._

_**You would do well to go fetch him for her.**_

_No. She can return to her group._

_**You wish to leave her in the company of you pathetic half brother?**_

_Hn._

_**Go recover the kitsune.**_

_Hn. They will leave in the morning._

_**We shall see**_.

_You will leave now._

_**I'll be back.**_

_You always say that._

_**But it is always true**_

_Hn._

"Stay. Take care of Rin." Sesshomaru left, taking to the sky as Kagome stared after him.

"Who does he think he is ordering me about like that? The nerve of that guy," Kagome mumbled under her breath. Kagome took Rin over to Ah-Un and carefully deposited her within the circle of the two headed dragon.

Sesshomaru would have a better time looking for Shippou then she would. Kagome was only human and her senses were weaker then that of a full-blooded youkai. Though, her sight had improved and she could see better in the dark. Kagome blamed living in darkness for ten days the cause of this and thought nothing of it.

Still, even with her better sight she had lost her way in the fog and mist. At least Sesshomaru would be able to smell his way around if he could not completely see. So she had nothing to worry about. Sesshomaru would find Shippou and she truly believed this but sleep was not going to come to her anyway and she knew this too. Not until she knew that her adopted kit was fine, would she be able to fall asleep peacefully. There were other things she had to think about too. The most important on her list was way Sesshomaru brought her here and why didn't he just take her back to her camp? He was going there anyway to bring her Shippou. Why did he care anyway?

_Why am I looking into this so much?_

Sesshomaru arrived back a short while later. Kagome was sure he would need longer so wasn't paying too much attention. A soft 'thud' directly in front of her brought her out of her stupor. Her black pack was neatly placed before her. Kagome looked up to see a pair of golden eyes. Her eyes trailed to the soft bundle that Sesshomaru was carrying in his hand. Shippou was still sleeping.

"Thank you." Kagome held her hands out to take Shippou from Sesshomaru.

_I swear on the Gods above I will owe Sesshomaru forever.

* * *

_

Yes!!! Another chapter done. I am happy I have gotten so far. I have to say I was unsure about the story at first but now I think it is progressing fine. Okay a quick thing I will bring up before I forget in my next chapter. We are now nearing the time that University students have to had in projects and prepare for exams. Guess what? That means me...ugh... so I will try to finish a few of the chapters ahead of time to post over this time period but can be sure that I will be able to get them all out on time. My exams and essays are really important so I have to sacrifice some of my writing time for a little while. I am really sorry but if I don't manage to update as much I will try to make up in chapter length later in April or May when exams are over. Thanks once again and I have to thank my wonderful beta reader Fluffy's Lady for helping the story.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

To my reviewers.

bellaboo hyuuga fan - Thanks... zenith has a few meanings. Two that I can think of. The first is the definition that I am using in the story. 1: the highest point in the sky that can be reached by any given celestial object. In the case of the story the celestial objects are the moon and sun but it can be satellites, stars, planets, etc. When it comes to the sun or moon's zenith in a story you can be sure that the writer intends for the time to be close to noon or midnight. The other definition is slightly similar. 2: a time when an object or trait is more powerful of stronger then usual. Thanks for review I promise to update as soon as possible.

Sugar 0o - sorry to make you wait but there is a saying out there that goes something like: all good things take time. I promise you it is a good thing but it will take time. Anyway as for travelling through the well. I will let you know that Kagome is unaware of why she can travel through the well but that is all I am willing to tell you. That question will be answered in chapter eight. I have a scene already written to explain this and it fits in the chapter after next. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you.

firevixen73 - I am doing the best I can with school but I am nearing the time when a lot of my major projects are due so I do not know how this will effect the time I can update. Look Kagome was with Sesshomaru again, only temporary but this will change. It only a matter of time before Kagome is with him permanently.

LadyNorth76 - Thank-you it makes me happy to heard the people who enjoy my story. It really helps me want to update faster.

DarkAngelRakell - I am happy to say that Kagome might be doing that pretty soon. There's only so much a girl can take.

Kanae14 - Thanks!!

Jeweled Fairy - I haven't decided on all the details. I think her injury will only play the small role this time. Then again I have been known to write unexpected things. You have left me to ponder what I want later.

SexyDemonGirl5000 - I will do the best I can. This is the only promise I can make for now.

Fluffy's Lady - Honestly that means a lot to me. I am so happy that you like it I would hate if you had to edit something you didn't enjoy.

IzayoiTashio18 - Thanks, I am glad that you like it. It going to get even better I promise. I was planning on making the story around 10 chapters when I first started it but it doesn't seem like this will happen. Now that I am looking at the ideas for the next few chapters I can tell you it may be around 15 to 20 for sure. Maybe more I don't know all the details for the story yet so it may be a little longer.

mangadreams - I didn't plan it that way a first it kind of just happened. He'll be put into place later. Thanks for reading.

SKK-Inu.Naru.anime - Thanks!!

Suck-A-Butt - I am very grateful that you were having a great day I only hope this chapter is as good, if not better, then the last and the day you read it is great too. Thanks a lot!!!

Ja ne


	7. Scroll Seven: Let Me Get Things Straight

For those of you who don't know and maybe interested. I have written a one-shot of Sesshomaru and Kagome. I think its cute and so if you like cute things then please go check it out. It's called _A Haunting from the Past._ I'm considering a sequel to it. Just let me know what you think and depending on the comments I will write more.

So anyway here you go...nice and long please enjoy...

* * *

Disclaimer:-- looks to lawyer --"Not even a little bit?" l--awyer shakes head --"I do not own Inuyasha... not one little bit."

* * *

Scroll 7 - Let Me Get Things Straight!? 

Sesshomaru had given her more then Shippou when he arrived. From her angle on the ground looking up she was unable to see the nekomata that was sleeping behind the small kitsune. Just imagine her surprise when she went to grab her adopted son and found herself holding two fur balls.

"Kirara?"

"The nekomata was sleeping with the kitsune. I assumed they were together and brought them both to you." Sesshomaru made his way to a nearby tree. He positioned himself there to keep a lookout over his ever growing group. Jaken and Rin were both asleep, leaving the miko and the Tai-Youkai the only ones awake in the camp. The miko's smell hit his nose and he knew she was about to bombard him with questions. He wondered how many questions it would take before she was angry enough to yell at him. He did so love the smell of her anger, almost as much as the smell of her contentment.

"Was Inuyasha there?" She sounded annoyed, slightly angry. Sesshomaru smirked within, it was already beginning.

No remark. _One._

"Did you hurt him?" Surprisingly there was no concern in her voice. Her eyes met his before he looked to the fire.

No reply. _Two._

"What about Sango, was she there or even Miroku?" Now there was concern.

Silence._ Three._

_"_Why did you bring me Shippou anyway?" This time curiosity filled her sweet fragrance.

No answer. _Four._

"Wouldn't it have been easier to being me back to my camp?" The smell of anger began to sweep through the area.

More silence. _Five._

"Aren't you going to answer anything?" Kagome, who had moved Shippou and Kirara off of her lap and closer to the sleeping Rin, stood up with her fist clenched at her sides. ""It is because I am a human isn't it? I am too low for you, the All High and Mighty Sesshomaru of the Western lands, to speak to. Yet it's okay when I am caring for your ward right? Well you know what? I have news for you. I will not stand aside and let you walk all over me, you pig-headed, pride driven, overgrown dog. I don't care what anyone says, you and Inuyasha are more alike then you think. I..."

Kagome couldn't finish the rest of her speech. She had been watching Sesshomaru the whole time but it took merely seconds for him to pounce, pinning her to a tree by the neck. Her hands grasped the one holding her airway and she was surprised she was able to breathe for some reason. Mind you, it was a little more difficult but she could. Kagome thought she would be dead by now however, she didn't banish that thought when she looked into the blood crimson eyes of the youkai before her.

"You, need to learn your place. This Sesshomaru answers to no one. Your behavior will not be tolerated should it get out of hand again. Is that understood?"

"Hai," Kagome barely whispered.

"Good," Sesshomaru did not know what had gotten into him. He didn't mind at first and it had been his intention to get her mad. Yet, he did not like the way the woman was degrading herself. He lost it when she even dared to compare him to the hanyou he was related to.

Sesshomaru released the girl, not bothering to help her as she slid down the trunk of the tree to the roots. He swiftly made his way to his own tree. There was a feeling building in his stomach and he wondered what it was. Guilt? Sesshomaru cast out this thought. He shouldn't feel guilty for putting a mere woman in her place. But he was guilty and he could not just rid the feeling away. He let himself a mental sigh. Sesshomaru really was becoming soft.

"No one was around when I found your kitsune. He was alone with the nekomata in a tree. The smell of the clay pot and Inuyasha were not far off but they held a steady position. This Sesshomaru could tell they were preoccupied with other matters then the welfare of the smaller youkais."

"Oh..." Kagome was a little down hearted but only because she didn't know what to say to the person she had insulted only seconds ago.

He had ended up answering her questions, not all of them, but a few. She had an impression that not many people, especially humans, could even get him to utter a single syllable to them. Yet, he had at least acknowledged her when she was around ever since she had helped him, and he her. Kagome was yet again taking for granted what she had. Even if he didn't speak an answer to her it did not mean that he was not answering her. He had his own way of doing things. Her anger toward Inuyasha had built up inside of her for so long and she had just taken it out on Sesshomaru who had done nothing toward her to deserve that type of treatment. It didn't matter anymore though, Sesshomaru probably hated her for the nasty things she said and would have continued to say if it were not for him stopping her. This didn't sit well with her.

"Please, I didn't mean what I said. I wasn't thinking. Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, for everything I said. I didn't mean to insult you like that. I was...angry. But not at you. I just…it was just too much. Please, please, forgive me. Please, don't hate me." Kagome head was bowed so she did not see the flicker of emotion in Sesshomaru's golden eyes for less then a second.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think or if he should say anything at all. The human woman before him seemed to find some importance to how he viewed her. She was apologizing to him because his anger towards her concerned her. She didn't say it in that many words but he knew this was important to her. He wasn't sure how he knew but he did.

"Hn."

Kagome wanted to smack her head against a tree for her stupidity. Honestly, she had thought she would learn to keep her emotions in check after awhile but she still seemed to open her mouth without considering the words that came out of it. She took a glance at Sesshomaru. Perhaps if she showed her gratitude then things wouldn't change between them. Now would probably be the best of times. It would be better to give him anything while they were alone then with the others awake and present.

"Um... Sesshomaru I have something to give you. A token of appreciation. Like a gift of sorts."

Kagome was nervous and it showed. How was she to know how he would react when she gave Sesshomaru a present? Well she couldn't take back what she said now. The worse he could do was reject the silly thing. Actually, he could kill her, but after her outburst earlier she was still alive. Not many would be able to live through that and this thought gave her a little more confidence. She stood to walk closer to the youkai and then pulled a small chain from her pocket.

"It isn't much and you can hide it beneath your clothing so no one will see it if you wish. Don't be insulted but I put a spell on it with my new abilities. The small crystals, braided in the gold, draw power from anyone who gives you permission to use their energy to assist you. It may help in any future battles to gain the upper hand. Not that you are weak, but you may need a new skill that you don't possess to beat an opponent. I put a little of my reiki (miko powers) in it for now and all you have to do is focus the energy into an object of concentration. Like the cloud you use to fly on and how you concentrate the energy at your feet. It's much like that, in a sense, just use an object that will be harmonious with the power. Your sword would work with my reiki. Um... well, my power wouldn't blend well with Toukijin but Tenseiga would be fine, I think. Ah... I'll stop talking now."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru pocketed the silver chain. He would study it later. Kagome made her way back to Ah-Un and the sleeping children and nekomata.

She sighed, he hadn't accepted it but he hadn't rejected it either. It turned out pretty well though, so she was happy and content. Sleep was begging to take her and from all the excitement of the day she was surprise to find herself still awake.

"Good night Sesshomaru."

Kagome laid down and Ah-Un wrapped his tail around the four sleeping figures. Rin, who was sleeping curled into the two headed dragon, subconsciously moved to curl into Kagome's left side. Shippou was on Kagome's right and the nekomata was curled between the two girls. Jaken slept on the other side of Ah-Un, hidden from his sight.

Sesshomaru was a little glad about this. His retainer wasn't in the way of spoiling the picture before him. He nearly smiled at the sight of the miko. Something appeared almost familiar, in a way. It took him a few moments to realize both the girls were wearing the kimonos that he had given them the day he took them to the hot spring. It would seem that the miko had grown accustomed to the garments of this era. It wasn't long before the campsite was filled with the sound of light breathing signaling a sleeping person, or demon.

"Good night." Sesshomaru whispered. He pulled the gold chain out and studied it before putting it around his neck, then tucked it under his haori before closing his eyes to focus on the surrounding area.

§ ‡ § † § ‡§

Rin's giggling woke Kagome up the next morning. The bright sunshine blinded her when she first opened her eyes. As the spots in her vision faded away she could see Shippou, Kirara, and Rin running around the campsite. Sesshomaru had left his position in front of his tree and was nowhere to be seen. Jaken was building the fire for tea.

"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned the first running blur that pasted by her. The second one was the one to answer as in lunged for her to give her a hug.

"Shippou taught me how to play tag, Kagome nee-chan." Rin giggled, "Guess what Kagome nee-chan."

"What?"

"You're IT!" Rin took off running to the other side of the campsite.

Kagome got up and followed pursuit, chasing the little monsters around until they turned on her and pounced, dog piling her onto the meadow floor.

This was the sight that greeted Sesshomaru when he returned. He wasn't certain if he like how the kitsune could play with Rin with ease. At the same time he was happy that his ward had a companion that was of an appropriate age. Then again, if she got attached it could cause more problems. He battled back and forth with these thoughts. _By the looks of things, it is too late to do anything about the matter_. Sesshomaru took a seat under his tree, waiting as patiently as he could until they could depart.

Kagome was the first to notice Sesshomaru was back, followed by Rin.

"Good Morning Sesshomaru-sama." Both girls greeted him but the kitsune hid behind his surrogate mother. Shippou was not sure about the youkai who had, on many occasions, threatened the life of his okaa-san and her friends. Looking to Kirara was a little reassuring to him. The nekomata was curled up into a ball suggesting that the place was safe so Shippou jumped upon his okaa-san's shoulder.

"Eat. We will depart as soon as you are done." Sesshomaru command as usual to the girls. Shippou was reminded of Inuyasha briefly. Unlike the hanyou, Sesshomaru didn't bark his orders or follow them with an insult.

"Oh, that reminds me I have some things for you, Rin, but I couldn't carry them all. So I only brought a few things." Kagome pulled Rin into her lap and opened her bag. Conveniently, the two had attacked her right beside where she left her things the night before. "Here, these are some breakfast or a snack items that are easy to carry and eat on-the-go. Inuyasha pushes us hard and sometimes we can't stop to eat. It's really good."

Kagome pulled out various wrapped foods that Rin had never seen before. They were in the shape of long skinny rectangles, flat rectangles, squares, some looked gummy, and others in funny shapes. Kagome pointed to something and said that it was a cereal that was good with milk but also dry. She called another a granola bar. Rin reached for the one Shippou called a pop-tart.

"You can heat that one if you want or you can eat it cold." Kagome suggested to Rin.

"Which way is better?"

"I like them cold but Shippou likes them warm."

Rin bit into it. Her eyes widened in shock. "It's so sweet and... yummy."

"Well you can keep these things if you wish. I have plenty. We'll put them in the pouch on Ah-Un. If that's all right with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Please Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin puppy-eyed the silver haired inu youkai.

"Hn," He was not happy to hear about another way the hanyou mistreated the young woman. The alpha of a pack should always make sure his pack ate healthy and regularly.

Rin jumped up excited and grabbed an armful of the treats in front of her. Kagome picked up the rest with help from Shippou and they made their way to Ah-Un to fill the small bag attached to his saddle.

"Okaa-san, how can you tell that 'hn'' was a 'hai'?" Shippou peered to the youkai under the tree. He was as frigid as a glacier. Shippou heard no emotion that sounded as approval and yet the girls worked as if he had.

"We just do." Shippou looked at her, confused. "It takes time and a strong will to understand a person." Shippou nodded, still not completely comprehending what Kagome was telling him.

Sesshomaru smirked behind their backs. It was very interesting with the miko around. Shippou and Rin continued their breakfast amongst the flowers of the meadow. Kagome would wait to give Rin the rest of her items until the time she departed. Perhaps it would make things easier on the little girl. Kagome didn't want to bear the same goodbyes she did the last time she left. This reminded her of her present to Jaken but when she looked around camp Jaken was no where to be found. Not that Kagome minded since she still had issues with the little annoying toad. Instead of continuing her search she made her way to a place beside Sesshomaru.

"Did you want anything?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, Kagome was going to take this as a 'no' but suddenly his hand reached over and broke off a piece of the bar she was eating. Sesshomaru smirked when she jumped from surprise and she saw this.

"That's not funny," Kagome hissed trying not to make a scene. "You should warn people before you steal something of theirs like that."

"Then it would be no fun. The point of stealing is for the person to not realize that something is gone until it is too late." With that said he put the piece of granola into his mouth and chewed. His face never suggesting if he hated it or loved it.

"Say Sesshomaru?

"Hn,"

"Can you eat chocolate?"

Sesshomaru arched a perfect eyebrow at her. Kagome wasn't sure if this was because he was questioning why she was asking or if he had never heard of chocolate. Did chocolate exist among those of high status in this era? Kagome couldn't remember.

"It is just there is this candy, or a type of sweet food, that exist in my time. I don't know if you have heard of it but ...um...I was just wondering if you can eat it?"

"Why?"

"You see, it is a common fact in my time that, well, dogs can't eat chocolate. Something about them being allergic to it. So, I thought that you, being a dog in a way, may also have to avoid chocolate."

"And this is a matter that concerns you?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I have some candies for Rin but some of them are chocolate. I figured that it would be fine at first but I forgot about your sensitive nose and maybe you could have a reaction of some sort by smelling it."

"This Sesshomaru would never die of something so trivial as chocolate. Do not believe in such nonsense."

"Oh okay. That's a relief." Kagome handed him a small pouch like bag. "This is the candy for Rin and you. I didn't think I should give it to Rin because it is like eating pure sugar. We already know how energetic she is without it. You might like to ration it." Kagome smiled and lean back against the trunk of the tree.

"Hn."

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome found herself saying goodbye to Rin later the same day. This time Kagome departed leaving a present with the small girl. A small doll with black hair and a few outfits she could dress the girl in. Rin was ecstatic about her present explaining to all those in the clearing it was like having a baby to dress-up. "Thank-you, Kagome nee-chan."

"You are quite welcome Rin-chan."

Sesshomaru gestured, it was time to leave. Only Rin and Kagome picked up on his motives.

"Will you visit again soon Kagome nee-chan?"

"I will try my hardest, just for you."

"Okay...bye." Rin ran to grab Ah-Un''s reins and follow her Lord.

Kagome moved to face her own group. They had found her shortly after lunch. Inuyasha was not in a happy mood about finding her with his half brother again. She fingered the new flowers that Rin gave her. She would press them as soon as she got the chance. Kagome wondered how surprise Rin would be if she knew Kagome had almost every single flower Rin had given her. Kagome would dry them or press them then use them to decorate her scrapbook or a picture frame.

"Oi wench, what is the excuse this time?"

"I got lost in the fog." Kagome barely heard Inuyasha as she was caught up in her own thoughts.

"Feh. If you had kept up then you wouldn't have been lost." Inuyasha was walking beside her for once. A privilege he only bestowed on her when she was receiving a lecture.

"Well, you could have come and looked for me." Her mouth was on auto. She answered the bare minimum and continued to think about the next thing she would give to Rin. Her mind went to the crayons and colouring books Shippou so loved.

"I wasn't the one who got lost was I?"

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou all shook their heads at Inuyasha. They knew what was coming and again thought that he should have learned his lesson by now.

"SIT!" Kagome stomped her foot for emphasizes. "Come on, lets go."

"Mmpfh...hmme...mm." Inuyasha voice muffled in the dirt.

"What was that Inuyasha? I am afraid we couldn't hear you." Kagome looked to the pile of bright red robes.

"I said 'wait for me' you stupid bitch." Inuyasha made his way back to his feet ad the spell wore off.

"Sit! down and be patient Inuyasha. Are you or are you not suppose to be waiting for you stupid clay whore?" Shippou snickered on Sango's shoulder. Kagome was always finding new ways to use her enchanted word.

The group made their way to where Inuyasha was to meet Kikyou. Naraku had fled after 'testing' his new body out on the group. Kagome wasn't present at the time and she was going by the words of Miroku and Sango. Kikyou had chosen to see about locating Naraku and would meet back with them with her results.

Night fell and the next day passed. Inuyasha grew impatient and went looking for the love of his life. The rest stayed behind for a day but took Inuyasha's last bit of advice and headed back to the village near the Bone Eater's Well.

§ ‡ § † § ‡‡ §

Rin was thrilled with her new toy and never let it go. Jaken was happy because he now had a few items to keep him more organized. In fact, Jaken couldn't be more overjoyed that Rin now had something else to put her energy into, other then picking flowers and decorating him. Jaken also noticed that his master and lord seem a little more pleasant, yet at the same time distracted with thoughts that Jaken wished he was privy to.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was wondering if we could get Kagome nee-chan a present. Maybe a new pretty kimono or something pretty for her to wear in her hair. I gave her some flowers today and she said she would put them in a special book. I think she called it a ...scrapbook... can we get her another one of these books Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru mulled the thought over in his head. It would be good to repay the miko for the gifts she gave each of them. The miko had also mentioned there was more to come for Rin. He was curious about the other things Rin would get. The future appeared to be a fascinating place. For once he was glad for his immortality. He would make it his goal to live until this time the miko spoke of. 500 years. It couldn't change that much in such a small amount of time. He was nearly 800 and not too much had changed in that time. All changes took time and a lot of time at that. For him, though, time was not something he had to worry about. Time did not age his appearance after reaching his prime. He looked at Rin who was dressing her 'doll' once again. He would take it when Rin was preoccupied so he could study the material it was made of. It smelled of things he had never, well, smelled before.

Sesshomaru thought about the future once more and how he wished there was a way for the small human child to also see the time that the miko spoke of. Oh how his mind drifted since saving the miko. Sometimes he wished he could kill her just so he could return to the way he was before. This would not be possible though. Rin had already begun to change him after bringing her back from the dead. He had stopped regretting the incident long ago and now thought of the child as his own. One of his pack. The miko had only added fire to the issue and melted the ice around his heart more. How he hated his new weakness.

Sesshomaru stopped at a suitable place to set-up a camp. They were making good time, only a short distance from his palace. Maybe another day or two. He would have just enough time to find an acceptable whore he could take his heat out on.

"Rin. Weren't you going to fish?" Sesshomaru really wanted to study that doll thing. Rin wouldn't be able to take it into the river only a short distance away.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin placed her doll down and looked to Sesshomaru silently asking if he would watch over her new doll. This caused Sesshomaru to sigh deeply mentally. He was the Great Sesshomaru, Killing Perfection, protector of a miko, guardian of little girls and watcher of dolls. His reputation was definitely at stake now a days but he gave Rin one short nod of approval. After all, he really wanted to study the thing.

Rin grinned before taking off with Jaken to the nearby river. Sesshomaru looked at the doll beside him. It looked as though it was looking directly at him trying to find out his deepest secrets. For a short time a staring contest went on between the two. That was until he picked it up and sniffed the scent coming off of the object. He didn't know how to explain the main scent of the doll. It was laced with Rin's scent of wildflowers and rain and hidden underneath this was the smell of waterfalls and roses. Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to purr at the smell. He quite enjoyed the miko's scent. She was very clean for a human. The miko and Rin were the only humans who smelled pleasantly to him. The other humans held a stench that was indescribable. He might even go so far as to say they were far better smelling the some of the youkais he had met.

Sesshomaru placed the doll back exactly as it was before. It looked like it had never moved. Sesshomaru was very good at this game. His father commonly had him study a room for less then a few seconds then have Sesshomaru leave before coming back into the room so that he could fix the things that had been moved. Inu no Taisho had explained that you never knew when you might need such talents.

Now Sesshomaru was reminiscing the past. The miko would pay for this. If he could ever think of a suitable punishment for the damaged caused. An image flashed before his eyes of the miko writhing beneath his muscle laden form. His mind suddenly when blank from shock.

_You have done this to me beast._

_**I assure you it was not I this time. You did it all on your own.**_

_I would never allow myself to become this weak._

_**Who said this was a weakness?**_

_She is a human._

_**Change her.**_

_She is not suited for this Sesshomaru and his beast. She will die._

_**She is a strong human miko. We can be careful for her sake.**_

_No, this Sesshomaru will not be distracted._

_**I want her. You want her. Why deny yourself what we want? If it is weakness you fear, train her.**_

_I will not sink so low. Leave._

_**I will not have anyone else. Suffer through the next heat.**_

Sesshomaru groaned. The next full moon was not going to be easy. If his beast was not satiated, he would be in pain from not giving into his beast''s needs. But Sesshomaru was not going to drop so low as to rut with a human. No matter how good said miko smelled or looked. This Sesshomaru could bare through any amount of pain.

§ ‡ § † § ‡§

She had thought about it and then thought about it some more. She could only hope that it worked. That night she prayed as she had done the night before. They would be back at the village tomorrow and then tomorrow night her plan would be put into action. She looked up to the night sky.

The Feudal era was so beautiful. Kagome loved many things about it. The air was so clean and crisp compared to the pollution of her time. The stars shone brightly and more proudly in a blanket of midnight blue overhead. The wind sang a peaceful song through the trees that climbed higher then those of the future. The full moon nearly at it zenith was capable of lighting up the whole area. They wouldn''t have needed the fire at all that night since it was fairly warm but it kept small creatures away. One more night.

She went over tiny details in her mind. It wouldn't be that difficult at first but near the end it might. She wanted things to work out for her just this once. That was all she asked for. A little luck for things to go her way. Kagome sighed and let sleep take her. She would need her rest. Tomorrow night was the big night.

At dawn the next morning, the group began to stir. Kagome prepared a quick breakfast while Sango helped make the tea.

"Have I ever told you Kagome, how much I love these tea bags?" Sango dropped the object of the conversation topic into the boiling water.

"No, but they are handy, aren't they?" Kagome smiled warmly at her sister-like friend.

"You should bring some more back from your time. We are running low," Sango said nonchalantly.

"I will since we are heading back to the village anyway. Oh and I have something else I bought but forgot at my house. It's a small strainer that you put tea leaves into. It holds the leaves so you can strain them without worrying about loose leaves floating in your tea." Sango was having a hard time picturing it. She scrunched up her nose trying to get a mental image but it wasn't coming. Kagome giggled. "I will show it to you as soon as I return. I'll bring a few."

Kagome and Sango had let their guard down during their time awake thinking Miroku was asleep, but they were highly mistaken. A hand to each of the girl''s backsides earned Miroku a slap from each girl on each side of his cheek.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed at him while packing things around the camp.

The girls were leaving the area, each holding a fur ball. Kagome had one that was orange, Sango had one that was a cream white.

"Ladies please. It's curse I tell you," Miroku said in a mock hurt tone. Secretly, he was pleased with this latest accomplishment. Two lovely, fair doves with one stone. Or, more accurately, one hand each. He sighed in pleasure at the thought.

"I though only your right hand was cursed, Miroku. You clearly used both hands just a minute ago." Sango didn't even turn her attention to the hōshi who was falling behind fast.

"Ladies, ladies, please wait up!!"

§ ‡ § † § ‡‡ §

They made it back to the village well before nightfall. After greetings and warm welcome home's, Kaede offered to make dinner for the weary travelers. Kagome still had some time to spare so she accepted the offer. Tea and dinner were well enjoyed until Kaede asked where Inuyasha was.

"He is off looking for Kikyou. She never returned to the group after looking to see where Naraku may be relocating to." A certain monk joined the conversation.

Kagome was pleased she was not the one who had to answer. Miroku took the job into his own hands explaining all that had come to pass during the last confrontation with Naraku. Kagome only had to speak when Miroku mentioned that Kagome, Shippou and Kirara had all been missing in action. She told of what occurred after Miroku and Sango entered the barrier. They frowned at Inuyasha's stubbornness during the fog. They said nothing about what had happened on the mountainside with Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru. When Kagome told them Sesshomaru had fetched Shippou and Kirara for her Sango and Kaede looked concerned.

"So that's about explains it all. I have to head home for a bit so I am going to go change," Kagome excused herself after respectfully nodding her head to the elder miko.

Her hut hadn't changed at all. She released the barrier that Kaede and she kept on it at all times. This stopped any damage to the building and kept anyone who was not trained as a miko out. As the barrier wavered and vanished she walked into the one room shelter. A small chest in the furthest corner held her clothes. Modern and traditional were mixed together.

The young woman slipped each layer of her current purple kimono off one at a time, starting with the obi. She made a pile of clothes to be washed when she returned. This included her recently worn blue and white kimono that Sesshomaru had given her. So far it was her favorite. It was completely different from the miko clothing she was expected to wear. She tried to get out of wearing red and white together as much as possible. The blue was a change. It was also her favorite color.

Kagome changed into a pair of faded black pants, a black and grey tank top and the matching sweater. In the modern time this was her favorite track suit. Now she was more comfortable wearing the clothes of the feudal era.

Sango knocked on the wooden frame of the door, "Kagome, can I come in? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure come on in." Kagome turned to the door as Sango entered. They sat down on the raised floor beside each other.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked, adjusting her seat to a more comfortable position.

"I wanted to warn you about something that you might not know since...well...er ... you were not born in this era." Sango fidgeted a little, looking nervously at her friend before looking away.

"Okay, what is it? Wait before you begin, is it good or bad?" Kagome wasn't going to have any bad news distract her from the mission she had planned.

"I'm not sure. It can be a good thing but also a bad thing."

"Well, I guess I am all ears."

"I am just a little worried about you. You have been found in Sesshomaru's company more then once and, well, youkai are different from humans. I want you to understand that a small normal thing for you could be completely different in youkai terms. A good example is um...well I guess the things Inuyasha says. He commonly calls you and me a 'bitch''. We see this as an insult and he is insulting us but for full canine youkai, both dog and wolf, this word is used as a highly respectable term for a mate or alpha female."

"Sango? Is there something bothering you?"

"Sesshomaru has given you many gifts so far right?"

"Umm... oh the kimono but that's it and I already told you that it was because my clothing smelt horrible even to my human nose. Just imagine how his was."

"He also gave you Kirara and Shippou."

"No, he fetched them for me. I think it was because I saved Rin."

"Hm... ... Kagome just be careful. The courting of Tai-Youkai begins with the exchange of gifts. You gave him a gift didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. I only wanted to thank him for saving me. It didn't mean anything else and I told him that."

"Kagome, I am only worried about your well being that's all," Sango said slowly. "I mean he wouldn't be able to mate with you unless his beast wanted you and was present. It concerns me a little that Sesshomaru would allow you to give him a gift. In all technicalities, you were even already. You saved Rin and he saved you. This would be a fair trade, paying off your debt in youkai terms."

"I'll be careful Sango. But honestly what are the chances of Sesshomaru wanting to court a human?" Kagome asked, a little wryly.

Sango giggled. "Okay, okay, you're right. It does seem a little outrageous. But just incase, remember this Kagome, okay?"

"Yep. No problem. Well I better be going. I have to get home tonight."

"Ja ne."

Kagome left the small hut with her empty bag on her back and headed to the well. Her dark cloth figure walked through the darkness lit only by the light of the recently full moon. She reached the well and jumped over the rim thankful that she went undetected. She had left her arrows behind since she wouldn't be needing them in her own time.

That's what she thought.

Silver hair shimmered within the trees. Golden eyes trimmed with red watched as she journeyed through the forest to the well. His hidden aura went unnoticed by the miko. He had suffered for this girl and he didn't understand why. His beast wanted her and he had gone through the most painful experience of his long life. He wouldn't allow it to happen again.

_**Mine.**_

* * *

Well that's another chapter done. Hope you liked it. I think the story will progress a little more faster now. 

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

If you don't write then you really don't know how helpful these people really are. The reviews you receive is what stimulates you to continue writing and make improvements. So thank you all.

And a special thanks to Fluffy's Lady Your work is highly appreciated.

firevixen73 - Thanks. Yeah I am lucky that most of my chapters are flowing pretty easily so it doesn't take too much effort to write one or two between my work. Ut honestly I can stand how it seems that the professors have ganged up and set their due dates so close to each other. I mean I have one 6000 word essay due with a 4000 word one and then the next there's a 7000 word one. It's just not right I tell you. Thansk for reading and I hope your projects go well too.

Kanae14 - I will try to have the updates as soon as possible but there are things I have to consider. My beta reader will be out of commission for a short while and I have many projects that I have recently been procrastination to do. Its starting to catch up with me so I can only promise to update when I get the chance in between my work. I'm happy you enjoy the story so.

Milana-Despana - I have story to share with you. I was having a really bad day with writing a one shot I was working on and I read you comment and well it made me really happy. A short time later my beta reader emailed me and told me I was improving and well that helped my mood too. So with these comments in mind I managed to finish the one shot and now I am only editing it. Thank-you soooo much!!!

Sugar0o - Thanks!!!

DarkAngelRakell - She's going to have her moment in a few chapters just wait for it!

Fire Tenshi - All I can say is I will try. Thanks!

LadyNorth76 - Thanks I will update when I can!

SexyDemonGirl5000 - I am hoping it won't be too long a wait for my next update. Thanks!!!

Jeweled Fairy - Well some of you questions are answered sooner then others. It won't be too much longer til Kagome gets angry enough to do some damage to Inuyasha. I will probably be one of my favourite scenes to write. Thanks for your comments!!

IzayoiTashio18 - I'll have to go check it out the next chance I can. However I do have a lot of my time booked between writing for pleasure and for school plus reading my text for school. But I'll get to it I promise and I will tell you what I think. I'm glad your enjoying the story. Thanks!!

mangadreams - thanks!!

musicallady1 - The bonding you speak of will play a small part in everything as a whole. Im glad you noticed it. Thank you a lot for your review and I hope you enjoy the story until the very end.

Lady Galriee - Thanks!!

Suck-A-Butt - I'm glad... In all technicalities huggable is not a word that you can spell wrong since it isn't really an word in the English dictionary. So you must have spelled it right...lol. I promise to have more cute and huggable chapters to come eventually.  
Thanks for the review!!

Adeen - Thanks!!

Ja ne


	8. Scroll Eight: Here's the Plan

Disclaimer: "Hello people!! My name is Rumiko Takahashi and I own Inuyasha" — too bad that is _**not **_me.

* * *

Scroll 8: Here's The Plans...

He would wait to confront the girl. He was a patient one. He sat and waited in the tree where he had perched for the night. Like a hawk looking down at his prey, he watched the well where the little miko had disappeared.

All night he watched the well, briefly noting the sound of the birds singing to the rising sun over the edge of the horizon indicating the beginning of another day. The light of dawn faded into an afternoon heat. His figure hidden in the cool shadows went unnoticed by three figures that made their way to the well.

"She said she had to go home for something but didn't mention what," the only woman of the group told the men.

"Well she hasn't been home in a while so she may be gone a few days," replied the male in black and purple robes, signifying him as a hōshi.

"Okaa-san will be back, she told me she wouldn't be gone long and that she would bring us all a present," chirped a small kitsune sitting on the shoulder of the taijiya's shoulder. All three of them leaned over the edge to peer into the depths of the well.

"I guess we will just have to wait," the woman sighed, it was rather lonesome without the fiery spirited miko around.

"So any guesses when Inuyasha will be back?" the hōshi asked as the group turned to make their way back to the village.

"Who know what that baka is doing right now," spat the orange fur ball.

The rest of the day had passed and the moon was less then its former glory. The light could still bath the clearing that held the well, just not as brightly. The stars made up for the lost beauty as they flickered, in their own ways saying hello. All too soon the early morning hours were upon them, yet this all went ignored by the Tai-Youkai with one thing on his mind.

Sesshomaru had won control of his beast by now, his mind no longer in a frenzy to have the girl his beast craved for. His heat had passed almost completely and it would be another year until his next one. That would give him a year to complete his goal. Only it wouldn't take a year to accomplish what he had in mind.

He had to have dealt with the miko by the next heat so his beast could move on. He would not go through the pain his beast inflicted. Of all the female youkai the Tai-Youkai approved of not one could satisfy his beast. Instead of rutting with the willing whores his beast killed them. Their blood still dried on the claws that ended their life. His white haori that adorned the red floral like patterns on his shoulders and sleeves was accompanied by patches of many liquid life forces. After the fourth, Sesshomaru had had enough and locked him and his beast in his personal chambers to wait for the effects to wear off.

The night of the full moon was the worst of all the nights of his heat. It was the night his beast had more control and Sesshomaru had fought against being pulled into the darkness. It was the night that could cause the most intense pleasure or pain one could ever feel. Also the only night the Tai-Youkai could fully make a female his mate. His beast had control over who Sesshomaru could rut with. His beast would also have to accept the mate Sesshomaru would choose.

This was a problem for Sesshomaru. His beast did not seem to understand that Sesshomaru did not want a mate. They were too much of a hassle. This left Sesshomaru no other choice then to take care of his beast's needs in another way. He would prove to him a human is nothing, and then get back to a normal way of living. Part of him inquired if he would be able to go through with his plan. His mind whispered insecurities to him, yet, he reminded himself that the miko meant nothing to him. Everything would go accordingly. Sesshomaru was one with no feelings because feelings caused weaknesses.

Right before dawn, movement, at last, came from the well. The miko had returned back to this time. Sesshomaru watched as she climbed just over the edge holding on to the rim as she pulled her bag over the edge. Then she let go, going back through the time portal in a flash of blue light. Less then half a minute later the miko repeat the same process for another four rather large bags. Sesshomaru was rooted to the spot. Something told him to just watch. Another part of his mind told him to go the poor woman and help her or question her actions.

After the fifth bag Kagome clambered over the well's edge. Sesshomaru rose to make his move but stopped as a high pitch whistling sound struck his ears. It caused the great Tai-Youkai to cover his oversensitive ears before they shattered.

_What the hell was that?_

Again he stood by and watched. If the miko made a move to blow the infuriating metal tube that caused the high pitched squeal again he would have to remove it from her person. It would be good to take it the next chance he got, to be on the safe side anyway. To do this Sesshomaru would have to put his plot on hold. He would not appear weak to anyone. This meant getting rid of the sound the miko could use against him.

Kagome had blown the whistle to attract the nekomata without the presence of her friends. It seemed that a dog whistle also worked for nekomata youkai as well. Though this should have been obvious right away since all demons had improved hearing.

"Kirara, my apologies for disturbing your sleep but could you help me out?"

Kirara meowed with her reply accepting whatever task the woman gave her.

"Here take this," Kagome put an end of a rope in the mouth of the feline. "I will tug it when I return. I have something that will be hard for me to climb back up with."

Kirara purred.

"Thanks Kirara. I have a little treat for later just for you."

A louder purr echoed in the clearing.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko leaped back into the darkness of the well. She returned a few moments later. A little tug signaled Kirara, who took to the sky to pull her load up. Sesshomaru watch the woman slowly make her way to solid ground before letting the rope go. A bundle of blankets in her arms made the task more difficult.

"Ahh, thank you once again Kirara. I have one other thing to ask. Could you help with the bags?"

Kirara grabbed a few and left to the village. Kagome waited for the nekomata's return she didn't dare pick anything up for fear that she would drop and injure her precious bundle. It wasn't long before Kirara returned and offered her back to the girl. Kagome shook her head to decline.

"I have to wait a little while. This is a new place for him. I don't want all the new things to scare or frighten him."

Kirara nodded in understanding before taking up the last two bags and heading to Kagome's hut were the rest of the baggage waited.

Sesshomaru knew at once that there was a child in Kagome's arms. From the blankets, it was a little more difficulty to define age but he knew he wasn't exactly small. Older then Rin. Now he had to determine why the human smelt like the miko. He wanted to know why she brought him here and who he was. Looking at her form her could see that she looked exhausted. Her eyes closed and opened seeking the sleep she was fighting. He followed as Kagome made a path through Inuyasha's forest to the Tree of Ages. His complete presence was cloaked allowing him the chance to watch from branches a few feet from above her position.

Kagome sat among the roots of the tree that looked no different then the one feet from her family home. Souta would recognize it and she hope that this one familiar thing would help the transition. Though the tree did not know it yet, it had watched the two siblings grow up.

Looking down at them, Sesshomaru could see the face of the new being. The child was male. His eyes were closed in sleep but the child closely resembled the miko. His face was the same shape, his nose was like a button on his face. The hair was the same midnight black just shorter. This child was a boy version of the one who held him.

Sesshomaru desperately wanted to know if the child was hers. He nearly growled at the thought of her being with someone. He pushed that thinking aside. It didn't matter, nor did he care. It helped when he remembered she smelled of innocence. She was also too young to have a child that age.

Perhaps this was another one of the children she saw as her own. The miko already cared for the small kitsune in her traveling group. He had watched many times as the woman protected the kitsune even if it endangered her own life. She had taken many injuries for him, some which would not have harmed the kit, since he was a youkai, as much as it did the human woman. Images of the miko caring for Rin ran rampant through his mind. How he longed to see her acted so motherly to her once again. She had shown the same protectiveness trying to save Rin from Suikotsu in his recent battle.

Now he watched her interact with the sleeping child. She hummed a foreign tune as she brushed thin bangs from the child's face. Her hum sounded more and more like a purr, calming his beast enough for him to think about his next step of action.

"Nee-chan?" the boy had awakened finally.

"Right here," Kagome pulled him closer to her chest in a hug to calm him a bit.

"Where are we?" he blinked his eyes slowly, looking around them.

"You made it pass the well. You fell asleep while I was passing the bags through," the older girl said softly, a small, tired smile lighting up her face.

"I passed through the well?" His voice was awed. The only other time he had attempted to pass through the well he had failed.

"Yep, seems like my plan worked."

"I can stay here with you right?" There was notable concern in his voice.

"Of course, I love you Souta. You're my only little brother. I couldn't bear leaving you behind. But I need the jewel shard back now."

The one called Souta rummaged around until he could pull a hand from out of the tightly woven blankets acting as a cocoon. He reached for his neck for a small silver chain that held a single shard of the Shikon-no-Tama . He pulled until the chain released around his neck and handed it to Kagome. Sesshomaru wished very much to confront the miko but he would have to wait. It seemed the events that had occurred in her time were taking a toll on her.

"Come on Souta, I'll take you back to my hut. It's not far and you can stay inside until you are ready to face people. I know you are probably still tired too."

"Yeah a bit," the boy nodded wearily.

"Kagome lead him back to the village. No one noticed her and she was grateful. She entered her hut avoiding the pile of bags Kirara had left just inside the door. She would deal with unpacking later. A barrier was placed around her hut. If something important happened Kaede would be able to fetch her. For now, she needed sleep and lots of it.

It looked as though Sesshomaru would have to wait again. But as she moved he was able to use he speed to fall down the tree, land behind her, out of view of the child, grab the metal instrument and back up. She didn't notice anything, maybe a slight breeze but that would be it.

The miko was torturing him. She may not be aware of what she was doing but it was a slow torture he would not allow her to continue. He would return in seven days time. He melted the metal in his hand with his poison as he walked away from the scene.

Kagome walked to the Bone Eater's Well. It had been one week since she had managed to get her brother through the well. Everyone adored him and she was glad that they had accepted his arrival so well. She had yet to tell her friends all the details. They had asked and she replied that she needed a little of time before she could tell them everything. The details she did leave them were small but would suffice. Souta was her brother. She used a shard she had retrieved from Suikotsu to get him through the well. He was shy and would take time to get use to so many new faces.

He did take well to Kirara and Shippou and questioned Inuyasha's whereabouts, who had yet to return. He would tolerate being around Kaede on his own, though he did not talk to her, anyone else was not so lucky. To Kagome's relief, no one pushed the situation. Right now, the three musketeers were sleeping in her hut. Shippou and Souta could not be torn apart. They ate, slept, and played together. Tonight, they were joined by the small nekomata.

Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't sleep and she was finding it harder and harder as her stress levels increased. Once she was awake she could not fall back asleep the rest of the night. The slightest sound would wake her or the morning light of dawn.

She was reaching her limits but nothing would work to put her in the deep sleep she desperately needed. They had tried different teas and weird concoctions that Kaede had taught her but they did not have the desired effect. On some nights she was more restless then others. She would go for a walk on these nights hoping to exhaust her body enough to get a little rest before the next day's activities.

Tonight, Kagome had decided to go to the well. She still clung to the wooden box even though she would not be using anymore. She made it to her destination and sat leaning on the cool damp wood. The heat of summer was making itself known and there were not be as many cool nights like this one left.

A brief flare of her power helped her sense any nearby demons. She wasn't expecting one to be so near. Kagome leaped up to face the direction it was coming from. In the shadows she was able to see a familiar silhouette.

White silk haori and hakamas with a yellow and blue obi tied at his waist. Youkai bone spiked armor mirrored the right shoulder where his mokomoko-sama resided on. His silver hair was as glitter in the light of the moon. His usual golden eyes were what worried her. Although, she wasn't afraid of him, it wasn't usual to see them trimmed in red. His face was adorned with a blue crescent moon and two magenta triangular markings on each cheek. She could see from where she stood there the marks had a jagged edge instead of the smooth line she was accustomed to seeing.

It was clear that his beast was trying to gain control. Sango's warning flashed in her mind, _he wouldn't be able to mate with you unless his beast wanted you and was present_.Kagome fought the shiver that ran down her spine. Sesshomaru would never allow anything to occur between him and a human, even if she did sometimes think of him in ways that she shouldn't. He hated humans. She knew this. His eyes almost suggested otherwise.

Kagome could not rid herself of the look she was receiving. Lust, hatred, confusion. His eyes were where one could find his emotions. Even if he was shielding them, there were flickers every once in a while that Kagome could analyze. At the present moment he left his eyes unshielded by his mask.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome would make the first move since he gave no indication that he would state the reason for his attendance.

"Miko." No question, no answer, just a statement. Stalemate.

"May I ask what brings you here?"

"You may," Sesshomaru smirked. He liked games.

"Okay... Sesshomaru-sama, why are you here?" Kagome's voice quivered a bit his eyes had suddenly gone cold. He didn't answer. "Sesshomaru?""

"This Sesshomaru never said your question would be answered. Only that you could ask it." Of course the games could only be played by his rules.

"Can I help you with something then?"

"You will cease this line of questioning."

"Okay..." Kagome looked to her feet. She had been around Sesshomaru before. She had found that being around him was calming and peaceful. Right now she was uncomfortable. She couldn't figure out why. She didn't fear him, his aura was just unsettling. The look in his eyes didn't help her in the least.

"Tell me, miko, what have you done with me?" Sesshomaru moved forward.

"What?" Kagome snapped her head up but Sesshomaru had moved fast enough to pin her to a tree before she finished the movement.

"What spell have you used upon this Sesshomaru."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Her neck ached where he held her.

"I will have the answers I seek and will draw them from you in any way I see fit." Sesshomaru's grasp tightened.

"I really... d... don't kn..know... what ... it is you ..re ... tal king a... about." Kagome gasped for air. Her vision was filling with red spots.

Sesshomaru didn't smell any deceit in her smell or hear it in her voice. He released her, letting her fall into a kneel before him. He made the mistake of looking down and images of the kneeling miko filled his mind. The bone plated armor covered his hard on caused by the picture of the miko licking and sucking his member mere inches from her face. Sesshomaru took a few steps back.

"You are not lying." Another statement.

"I have problems of my own that I am dealing with. I don't have the time to try and cast spells on people." She answered anyway, while rubbing her sore neck.

"Hn," At Sesshomaru's reply, her anger flared. He had wanted to get answers from what he saw earlier. He also loved the smell of her anger. He could kill two birds with one stone. He only had to irritate her enough that she would allow the answers to flow out of her without her consent.

"Hn, is that all you know how to say? Hn, hn, hn, I can't stand how you think this can be the answer to everything."" Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her. She knew how to read each remark he made but sometimes he was infuriating. Like now.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain anything to you miko." Kagome stood up and poked her index finger into his left shoulder.

"Miko? I am tried of everyone calling me miko. I have a name. It's Kagome. Not very hard to remember."

"Miko you will terminate your rambling this instant." Sesshomaru growled and grabbed the finger assaulting her person.

"I told you my name is Ka-Go-Me. And I will rant to anyone I see fit. I don't care if you kill me. I give up, I can't do this anymore. Too many people expect too many things from me. I am only human I can't do everything, I don't have the time and I do make mistakes. I... I ... don't ... know anymore. I did what I had to and they don't understand. Why do people question everything? Why can't they let me be? Why?..." Kagome fell to the ground, for a second time that night, this time forming her person into a ball. This was difficult feat, as her finger was still imprisoned in Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru inhaled. The smell of salt in the air and the heaving of Kagome's shoulders was enough to tell him the miko was crying. Things did not go as planned. He forgot to calculate how humans react when they are tired and stressed. The miko must have been both and on top of it all he had attempted to kill her.

His frustration of the ever changing emotions within him was enough to make him go insane. He now readily admitted that his cold heart of ice was melting and with it made room for emotions he had locked away long ago. For the first time he was afraid. He did not know what would happen if he allowed things to continue as they were. So he had planned to take out the cause. It didn't work. The miko was still alive.

Kagome continued to cry before him and the scent of tears was growing thicker around him. He didn't like it and most of all he was not enjoying the idea of his miko upset. It seemed his beast was going to win in the end. Sesshomaru pulled the miko into his arm and let her cry. Instinct took hold and he growled softly as a way to calm her. His finger's lazily traced small soothing circles on her back.

From what had just happened he could tell he would not be able to ever kill the miko, nor hurt her. He was going to have to think of something else. For now, he would calm the crying girl and get the information he wanted.

Her cries died and her breathing became steady before she spoke again, ""Why?"

"All humans seek comfort when they are upset."

"But you hate humans." Her face was still buried in his chest.

"I dislike them because they are weak." Sesshomaru would need to turn this conversation into a confession if he were to ever get what he desired.

"I am weak. Does that mean you hate me?" Sesshomaru was getting nowhere. Apparently his plan and the miko were not seeing eye to eye.

"Hn, you are not weak as you are phrasing it. Your physical strength will never compare to that of a Tai-Youkai. I despise the humans for other weakness."

"Are you talking about my emotions?"

"Perhaps."

"Now you listen here." Kagome stepped back a little so she wouldn't have to tilt her head as much. Sesshomaru resisted elevating an eyebrow at the woman. She could fling herself so easily from one emotion to another.

"Are you considered weak if you fend for someone who is weaker then you? I have always thought that the strong should watch out for those who are weaker than them. It only makes you stronger if you have someone to protect. Emotions make that bond stronger and the will to fight more formidable.

""I protected Rin because she is a child and couldn't fend for herself. She fought because of her will to see you and Jaken. One day soon, she too may find someone she wants to protect for life. I protect Shippou because he is so much like a son to me but he too will grow and protect someone of his own when his is older. I protect my brother because he doesn't know his own strength yet, but when he is older he will also grow to protect someone.

""Tell me Sesshomaru, do _you_ have someone to protect? Does that person really make you weak? If you have someone to fight for, someone to watch over, then does that not help you fight to live. That's what happened to me in the darkness with Rin. I know I am weak but that's only because I am human but I think I am stronger when I find people I can protect and watch over. Someone who needs me. Does this make me weak?" Kagome shuttered, she wasn't sure how well he would take that.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru's idea might take a while.

It had been a while since he had last heard the words the miko spoke._Do you have someone to protect?_ His father had asked him that before the former ruler of the Western Lands left to fight for Inuyasha's and his mother's life. Sesshomaru really didn't like thinking about the past so long ago.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to a tree. He sat down leaning against the trunk. He knew the miko was right in a way but there was no way he would say that he had two people who he wished to protect. He found that he fought harder when the two girls were endangered.

Kagome sat beside him like she had all those time when she came across Sesshomaru while traveling. Sesshomaru looked to the stars, letting the light of the moon play with the color of his eyes. Kagome knew she was about to receive knowledge no other would hear.

"This Sesshomaru has lived through many generations. Humans have rarely changed from the time I was a pup until the time I was crowned ruler of the Western Lands. I have seen the weakness in humans that others of my kind have seen. They have little physical strength and even less will. Even now, humans rule for power and money. They have no pride or loyalty. They care not for others and will not respect those who deserve to be respect. They are commonly seen as selfish brutes that care for themselves more then others. They use others to do their bidding and play dirty tricks to get what they want. I find humans to be a contradiction. The claim to be compassionate and caring, filled with emotions that are good. Yet I only notice how they deceive even their own children to get their way."

Sesshomaru paused, trying to find a way to phrase his next thoughts. "This Sesshomaru has seen one miracle these past few months. A single miko, an ordinary human woman, stood up against something more powerful then her on her own. She lived when others would have perished. She stayed pure when others would have been tainted. She loved a child and cared for the child as her own when others would have cared for themselves. This was very foolish of her, she cared for the child to the point of death. The woman expected nothing in return. She found hope in a dire position. This is _her_ strength.

"Your weakness is simply not depending in others. You bottle emotions and feelings away. You hide the full truth from the people you trust and those who trust in you. You never face your fears, and instead, keep them in the depths of your mind. I can see where you think emotions are strength but one needs to know when to show them. They are hazardous if you keep them hidden and at the same time they are a danger if you show them to too many people. "

Kagome was shocked. A lecture of emotion from one who showed no emotions at all. A few minutes went by in a comfortable silence. Sesshomaru could tell from her many scents that she was thinking about what was said.

"Um... Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"I was wondering, if you think holding back your emotions is not the greatest, then why do you?"

"Youkai are built differently then humans. We live longer so we are capable of baring more without the worry of doing damage to one's self."

_How typical. He was knowledgeable and sincere before but now he gives a distinctly Sesshomaru answer_."You mean suicide?"

"Hn, that is one way humans rid away their problems."

"You think I would commit suicide?"

"You begged for death before. Did you not?"

"Well, I was... never mind."

"Indeed," A cold impassive tone.

"You... you make me so mad."

"You frustrate yourself from hiding things. You should talk more to your friends." Sesshomaru was close. He knew he would know soon.

"I can't. They try to understand me but they don't. I have tried but they don't listen and hear only what they wish to. It is not an option for me to confide in them."

"Hn," his tone was questionable.

"What?"

"You fear telling them."

"I do in a way, I suppose, but only because I don't think they will understand why I did the things I have."

"Things?"

"I went home recently."

"Hn," Sesshomaru nearly grinned as he succeeded in pulling the conversation to the topic of his choice.

"I brought back my brother. I didn't think I would be able to, but I had to and, in my need, I was willing to try anything."

"Why would your brother need to be brought here? Would he not want to be with his okaa-san in his own time?"

"I haven't told anyone yet. I didn't want them to worry but my okaa-san and jii-san recently died. They left my brother in a foster home until my relatives could take him in. He was going to be staying in the foster home for many months until our okaa-san's family moved into their new home. My brother is shy and he doesn't do well socializing with people outside his small group of friends. He hides his troubles from everyone, even our okaa-san. Instead, he would tell me and I would help him. He depended on me and still does. I couldn't let the other people take him into a home where I would never be allowed to go to."

"A few days before I left to go to Mount Hakurei I noticed the jewel shard everyone has been searching for. I don't know why I didn't notice it before but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. It was the one that has allowed me to travel through time. I thought that this wasn't so because the Shikon-no-Tama was not shattered when I first came to this time. I thought about removing it yet didn't. I had a feeling it would be the end of my travels through time. Then I remembered, I had the whole Shikon-no-Tama when I traveled back in time from my home, inside of me. Shortly upon arriving here for the first time, I had shattered the jewel. I didn't need any of the shards to travel back home my first few times because a shard had made its way into the well. Where it is positioned would be hard to remove. The only way to get it out is to destroy the well.

"I risked losing all contact to my brother if I did this. I wouldn't be able to help him so I had to find a way to bring him here, if he agreed. I left to pack as much supplies as I could afford. I wouldn't be returning so I had to stock up.

I was able to leave and see Souta at school. I told him I had a plan for him to come with me if he wanted. He looked at me and asked if he could live with me here. I was turning eighteen soon and had asked his social worker on my last visit if I could care for him in our family home after my birthday. She had said no. There were matters and concerns in my life style that would not allow him to come and stay with me. Bringing him here would mean he wouldn't be separated from me.

""Upon hearing this, he told me he would runaway that night. We met at a park. I remember that he didn't even shed a tear as I told him he wouldn't be able to return. He truly looked happy. I didn't feel like I was making a mistake. I handed him a shard when we approached the well on our shrine. When it was time I carried him through, wishing, praying, hoping it would work. And it did." Sesshomaru was silent. The miko wasn't finished yet.

"I didn't have any other choices. I want to be there for my brother and he wouldn't have done well without my help. Here I can be with him and there are no laws preventing me from keeping him. I feel a little guilty but at the same time none at all. I think I made the right choice."

Sesshomaru had his answers. He could leave now. To his dismay his body would not comply to his wishes. He continued to sit there in silence. He didn't need to say anything to her. She wasn't looking for someone to justify her reasons or her actions. The miko just needed someone to listen to her story. To lessen the burden.

Kagome felt great and she knew at that moment all the things Sesshomaru had spoken about were true. She had told the one person she would never have guessed would listen her story. It lightened the load of carrying it but Sesshomaru was not burden to carry it.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn,"

Kagome was convinced this was 'you're welcome' in the language of Sesshomaru.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama can I ask for your assistance once more?"

"Hn."

"I can't get the shard. Where it is positioned would mean I would either get injured regaining it or traveling back to my home. Could you destroy the well?" There was no hesitation in her speech.

Sesshomaru looked to the woman. Her eyes were darker in the night. "You are certain this is what you want."

"Hai."

"Very well."

* * *

It looks as though this story will definitely make it well past 10 chapters. I still have quite a few ideas I want to put into the story. I guess if they don't make it though, I put them in another fan fic. Well, only time will tell what really happens.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

My beloved reviewers thank you. Your compliments and helpful hints are helping more then you could imagine.

Kanae14 - I know I posted the last chapter as a cliff hanger but it was getting too long. Besides, I am slightly evil and have yet to really do it before so please don't hate me. I think the next few chapters will make up for it. Just be grateful that my updates are not as long as some other people. I could leave you to wait a month before updating... but I won't.

Sugar0o - Thank you!! I love your reviews so I am happy you found this fan fic too. The only reason why I am making people wait is because if I tell you one thing I might have to change it later. Besides some details aren't even made until last minute. The 'change' thin/idea mentioned by his beast has a lot to do with the 'human miko' part. These things will come later in more detail. I promise.  
Oh any thank you for your review on A Haunting from the Past. I am planning on making a sequel for those who have asked me but it will take some time. I recently have had a new idea for a story that I want to attempt. However can't decided on a canon or alternate universe.

LadyNorth76 - Thank you!!

DarkAngelRakell - Thanks!!

mangadreams - I couldn't resist picking fun of the Demon Lord going soft. Thanks so much!!

Lalafran - Thanks! I love hearing from new readers and reviewers.

loveAngel120 - I would hate to make you cry so I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thank-you!

Tsuki-kiba - Well that chapter explains your questions. Hope you liked it! Thanks!!

IzayoiTashio18 - Thank you!! I had some spare time to read your story it was good. I am trying to make each chapter a little more interesting. So it makes me happy that you think it is getting better.

Jeweled Fairy - Ah, I love that you picked up on exactly what I am trying to do. I want everything to appear innocent at first. I think it makes the story a little more interesting and cute. The gift thing is going to play a major piece of Sesshomaru's coming around. I think... Anyway thank you for reading!!

amori kuwabara - I will try to do my best and really I should be the one thanking you for taking time to review. Thanks!!

Milana Despana - Thank-you!!

tsukiko3000 - Thanks!! I am happy to hear that!!

Suck-A-Butt - Hmmm, well if you claim it I give you credit but I am still going to use it. I haven't played the game before but when you told me the character was smexy I thought I should go look it up. So I did. And you were right he is smexy and I thank you for sharing his smexiness (also not really a word lol) I thank you for your hug it was cute. It brightened up my day. I was a little stress before but I could hep but laugh. Course, I got strange looks from my friends (I was suppose to o be working on a group project thing) but they are use to me doing strange things so it wasn't too much of a problem. So your hug and review were welcomed and it did make me happy. Mission complete. The next few chapters may not be huggable per se but this step is necessary to make future chapters even more huggable and just plain adorable. THANKS!!  
Oh FYI Sesshomaru is going to be more possessive in the later chapters. TTYL

Ja ne


	9. Scroll Nine: Deja Vu!

I'm soo sorry I know it has been a long time but I promise that things were worth the wait because the next chapter will be posted within a few days.

Let me tell you though. Exams are horrible; they take up a lot of time. Not to mention that I didn't have too much of a break between my exams. Anyway they are almost over so I will have more time to write and the chapters may be longer.

* * *

Disclaimer: Why me?... why?... I want them!! I really do ... but I dont have them ... Why cant I own Inuyasha?!

* * *

Scroll Nine: Deja Vu!

Sesshomaru had helped her. He used his whips to dismember the well into nothingness. There was now a hole in the ground and splinters of wood all over the place. He helped Kagome to the place she saw the shard glow and she thanked him.

That was more then a day ago. There had been plenty of time to think about what had happened and the little miko took the time to gather her thoughts. Now she sat in front of her friends. Inuyasha had returned and, surprisingly, Souta didn't want to see him. He chose to instead play with Shippou and Kirara in the field where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Inuyasha sat.

Inuyasha finished telling everyone that he had found Kikyou. She had been badly injured and he had decided to mate with her. Kikyou had returned with him but had decided not to join the group. Kagome wasn't sure what to think. She took a look at Kaede who appeared disturbed at the news.

"So Kagome, what's your brat doing here?" Inuyasha had left no room for discussion of the previous topic.

_How dare he. I can__'__t believe that bastard would think he could get away with insulting my brother too. _

"Inuyasha, SIT." Kagome crossed her arms and looked away after his kotodama rosary took the desired effect. "My brother is not a brat."

Inuyasha groaned as he made his way back to a sitting position. His eyes never left the black-haired miko, once again wearing the kimono that his baka half brother had given her. He watched and waited for a bit before demanding his question once more. To save his face from being deformed via face plants he reworded his request.

"I thought your brother couldn't pass through the well? So how is he here now?"

"I used a jewel shard," Kagome stated, holding her ground against the hanyou. She was not shocked to see him becoming angry at her statement.

"I gave Kikyou the jewel shards!"

"Yeah and look where that landed us," Kagome mumbled under her breath. She was referring to the lost shard that Kikyou had been "holding" for them. Naraku had taken them after nearly killing Kikyou and now all they had were the ones that the live miko held.

"What was that?" A growl came from the hanyou.

"I still had some from the battle with the Shichinintai," Kagome answered his previous question. She too could play at avoiding questions.

"I don't want you insulting my mate." Obviously Inuyasha wasn't playing fair.

"Inuyasha I could care less about your so-called mate." Kagome smirked at the horrified look on Inuyasha's face. She then looked to the others. "If you'll excuse me."

Kagome made to stand but a hand grabbed her wrist. The miko looked to the clawed hand gripping her then up to its owner.

"Let go," she hissed.

Inuyasha pulled his other hand back and slapped Kagome across the face. She grasped her face with her free hand.

"Inuyasha, you bastard how dare you!" Sango moved to help her friend but Kagome's smirk caught her off guard.

"Sit, Inuyasha. SIT!!" She left without a word. However, she had a trick up her sleeve if he did it again. Every demon should fear the power of a miko.

The younger woman then moved away from him and to the children who were playing. She would have to tell the others about everything during their evening meal. At least Inuyasha wouldn't be present. Instead he would be with his dead whore he took as a mate.

Sango came over to ask if Kagome needed to talk. The younger of the two women shook her head and said later. Sango nodded before pulling Miroku and Inuyasha away. Kirara left with her. Kaede stayed until a villager came claiming there was an emergency.

This left Kagome alone with her son and brother. As she played tag and hide and seek with Souta and Shippou, the miko thought about staying. If Inuyasha continued his attitude toward Shippou and Souta she wasn't going to stand for it. They were hers to protect. She wanted to leave but there were a few issues.

She had trained with a sword with Sango for a little while but she still depended on her bow and arrows. Kagome could now easily hit nine out of ten of her targets moving or standing still. Her powers had improved. There was no denying that she was strong but she would be no match against someone like Naraku.

Yet, if she stayed she would have to deal with Inuyasha. Now more then ever, she was glad she held no more feelings for him. He obviously hadn't shown his true colors until now. As the sun neared the horizon, Kagome told the two laughing and playing it was time for dinner.

"Nee-chan, do we have to eat with the others? Can't we stay at your place and color?" Souta was still a little shy of Sango and Miroku.

"All you do is stay in my hut. You need to get use to the others. Sango is like an older sister to me and I would love to see you become more comfortable with her. That and there are only so many crayons. If you are not careful they will not last."

"Ha ha, very funny I know you got those jumbo boxes for a reason." Souta and Shippou laughed, they had thought they had caught her.

"Yes but, not all of those are yours, you two." Souta frowned and Shippou grinned.

"Okaa-san is giving a present to Rin?" Shippou was really bright at times.

Kagome nodded. The mention of Rin made her wonder how well Souta and Rin would react to each other.

"Come on. We are eating with Kaede and the others and tomorrow I will invite only Sango over for dinner." _This will give me a chance to talk to her alone to tell her everything _

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

They were on the move again. This time Shippou and Souta had stayed in the village. Souta had been reluctant but Kagome had slightly forced it as much as she hated it. He had been in the feudal era for just under a month. There were one or two village children Souta and Shippou got along with and Souta was also more friendly with Kaede. After the day they had played in the field he had tried to get along more with Sango. Sango couldn't help but tell Kagome he was a lot like Kohaku. This hurt the miko just knowing that some of these thoughts were paining Sango. Kagome had apologized but Sango pushed it all away.

Kagome had also told Miroku, Kaede, and Sango about her time and the whole ordeal with Souta. She had feared for nothing at all. Her friends did not look negatively at her. It was just the opposite. They had all accepted her story and were willing to help her as much as she needed as she adjusted to her new home.

"So, where are we going, Inuyasha?" Kagome knew Kikyou had heard word of Naraku and they were following her direction. Uneasiness settled deep in Kagome's bones. Each night since they had left the village four days ago, Inuyasha would sneak off to find Kikyou, who refused to stay at the camp at night. That was fine by Kagome; she was tired of seeing the cold glares she would get from the dead miko.

"Just follow me and shut-up," he snapped back.

Six hours of walking later with no break and Kagome was about to die. The end of summer was the worst and with it came a terrible heat wave. They had started before the sun rose in hopes that Inuyasha would keep his promise to stop during high heat of the day. He had lied. They kept going as Inuyasha made with his usual 'humans are weak' comments.

The sun had set and they were able to rest now but it was still hot. Kagome would not be able to take this for much longer. Each day before dawn they headed out and they traveled all day until the sunset. Today had been the worst. They were all tired and hot. She was glad Souta and Shippou were not here in these conditions.

"Sango, let's go get some water," Kagome suggested, picking up some water bottles.

"Hai, I think that will do us some good."

As the girls arrived at the river, they could not help but splash around a bit, clothes and all. Even though the sun was down it was still hot and the cold, refreshing water was inviting and appreciated. The water bubbled over the stones on the bed of the river. It created a natural music in the air creating peace and calm in the little area.

"Kagome, I wanted to say thanks." Sango turned her attention on the woman who had just walked back onto the bank.

"For what?" Kagome wrung out her kimono sleeves and whatever else of the fabric that she could. The huntress copied.

"Not giving up." It was a simple statement.

"Um. I don't think I am following too well." She stopped and looked to the older woman, her brow creased in her confusion.

"You have gone through so much and I know it is hard on you. You have helped me many times and I wanted to say thank you. It is important to hear your presence is appreciated." Kagome didn't know what to say. She was happy that Sango acknowledge what Kagome had done but she didn't want her to continue worrying about things.

"Thanks, Sango, that means a lot." What else could Kagome say to the older woman she admired?

They linked arms and walked back to the camp. The bottles they had filled for the men were emptied the minute they got back to camp. Miroku thanked Sango the only way he knew how and Inuyasha tossed his back to Kagome.

"Get me some more."

"No!" _Who does he think I am? He can__'__t order me around. I am not his maid! _

"I said..." Inuyasha began but was unable to finish.

"I know what you said. I am not deaf. But I say get it yourself." Kagome turned around with her own bottle and bow and arrows before she walked back into the forest behind her. Unaware of what would happen from her careless mistake.

Inuyasha followed her until she was far enough from the camp and the others that any screams would not reach the others. He would teach the woman for defying him. He was alpha. He jumped from the trees, landing in front of miko.

"You leave when I tell you."

"I thought it was you. Did you know that I can read demonic auras better?" Kagome refrained from the topic.

"I don't care what you can do." Inuyasha stepped forward. The little miko stepped back.

"Well, I'm not interested in what you think. If you don't move out of my way I will use that word."

"You will not be restraining me again Kagome," the hanyou smirked.

"Inuyasha I am warning you." It wasn't like Inuyasha could choose when Kagome used her magical word.

"Feh. Just try. I _dare_ you." It was his own fault he was asking for it. Daring her to do. She would have to oblige.

"Sit boy." She waited to hear the lovely euphony of Inuyasha force to be reacquainted with the ground. Nothing happened. "What?"

"Kikyou was nice enough to lift the spell on them. It's an ordinary necklace now." To prove his point he lifted the once enchanted beads from his neck and let them fall to the ground. They shattered and rolled into all the directions known to mankind.

"Inuyasha get out of my way _now_!" Kagome was peeved that Kikyou had released the spell. What if he somehow turned youkai on her?

"I will not take orders from you. I am alpha! It is time you learned that!"

"You do not own me!" Kagome could help but wonder if he was possessed.

It was only recent that who was leader was tossed around. She wondered how long he was going to go on about this alpha thing. Honestly, they had never bothered with who was leader before. It was a group effort. Each person played their part. Sure Inuyasha did most of the fighting but this didn't give him right to be leader. He wasn't even qualified in her eyes. A leader was supposed to care for the people who followed them. Not insult, degrade, and abuse them. Kagome would not follow someone who did not respect her.

"So you have sold yourself to my baka of a half brother."

_Wait a minute where did this come from? Is he implying again that I am involved with his brother? _Kagome looked to Inuyasha. Perhaps all the times she sat him had made him lose a few too many brain cells.

"I don't know what you are entailing but at least he treats me better than this." Kagome turned to leave but a hand grabbed her by the wrist. "This act gets old Inuyasha. Let go!" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't think so. You have to learn your lesson. I am your alpha, as is Kikyou."

"If you think I am going to listen to the orders your clay pot whore gives, you're more insane then I had originally thought. I would rather drop dead." Kagome tugged at her wrist locked in Inuyasha's hand.

"Where are the shards you were speaking about before?" Typical Inuyasha. If it wasn't Kikyou then it was the jewel. Oh and ramen. _I thought men were supposed to think about sex all the time? _

"I'll never tell you." Kagome had taken an opportunity just after her brother had returned to hide the shards were not one would be able to sense them. She would tell anyone until she could complete the Shikon-no-Tama.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome to a nearby tree. This was the third time in her life that she had been pinned to the tree by her neck. "You will tell me. Or I will force you."

"Go ahead and try," the miko would have to use her trick sooner then she thought.

Inuyasha applied more pressure on her windpipe. "With pleasure."

Kagome may have let Sesshomaru get away with such an act but he could have easily beaten her. Inuyasha was another matter. He was no longer a match for her. Her reiki flowed freely through her and she formed the energy into a ball near her chest. Then she proceeded to push it out with all of the force she could muster at the hanyou before her. The instant the purple and blue ball hit his chest he let go and was flung through one tree only to be stopped by another.

"Inuyasha I will not take your attitude any longer," Kagome informed the hanyou.

"Feh, I will make you obey my every word bitch." Kagome watched him draw Tetsusaiga and transform it.

"That's right. I am a bitch. I have an attitude from hell and I am proud of it." One touch from her power and his silly fang would not be able to transform for a short while.

"Yes, I quite agree with that statement." A voice came from behind her. She hadn't sensed anyone but as she turned she came face to face with white fur and a baboon mask. Behind the mask she could make out the crimson eyes of their enemy.

"Naraku," Kagome moved away from both Inuyasha and Naraku. Her new location would let her see any move one or the other made.

"Ah, it is so nice to see you again. You escaped from me last time but this time you will not be so lucky. But please, don't stop because of me. Your fight was rather entertaining and there has not been much excitement going on for a while."

"Go to hell."

"I believe you have forgotten. Miko, I am hell."

Kagome wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku alone. She was going to need Inuyasha's help. "Inuyasha, aren't you going to make a move?" she asked, slightly tremulously.

"I would but you'll just attack me from behind," Inuyasha replied.

"As if I would sink so low," she muttered, "Fine, I will."

Kagome let the power she had been gathering for Inuyasha change to go toward Naraku. This shocked Naraku as he watched his barrier break. Inuyasha went to use the Kaze no Kizu but Kagura came holding a hostage that stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks.

"Missing something?" The wind youkai pushed the dead miko she had been leading to land on her knees on the forest floor.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha screamed but he remained still.

"Heh, is that your insult to all women, Inuyasha?" Naraku mocked.

Kagome had to do something. She would not let Naraku kill her. She remembered her bow still on her back. She briefly wondered why she had even forgotten about it.

"Die, Naraku!" She released the arrow she notched.

"We have already done this dance, dear miko of mine." He dodged the arrow with ease.

"I am not your miko!"

"So ferocious. It arouses me to no ends, the length you go through to stand up to me. You seem to forget you are weak. A mere miko. I will enjoy tainting you when I bring up back to your room. Do you remember it? It was the one you were in the last time you came to visit." The whole time Naraku let the muscles on one side of his mouth move into a smirk. The bastard was so overconfident he wasn't even paying attention to Inuyasha.

"You're deranged." Kagome knocked aside one of the tentacles that came her way. Inuyasha only stood by and watched. He wasn't over the fact that Kikyou had been captured. "Inuyasha do something."

"Kikyou!" That was not what Kagome had in mind. Screaming a name would not help the situation.

"I am deeming you useless," she whispered under her breath. She was going to have to get through this alone.

"You lose miko," Naraku boasted.

"It's not over yet." Kagome notched another arrow.

Naraku sent all of his tentacles to the miko and she released. Her purification spell destroyed the appendages had been making their way to her. The arrow followed its path until it hit Naraku. The immense power caught Naraku off guard. Her power had grown. The arrow hit its target purifying him on the spot. All that was left was a piece of wood split in half with a hair wrapped around it. Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the shoulder. She had taken care of Naraku's puppet on her own.

She looked over to Inuyasha, Kagura, and Kikyou. Inuyasha was trying to attack Kagura without harming Kikyou.

"She's already dead Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I will not harm my mate."

Kagome sighed. She might as well help him. Before she could do anything, something moved around her. She looked to see a slimy black tentacle wrap around her waist. Another placed a chained tiara around her head.

"No more reiki for you little one," Naraku chuckled before moving toward the other part of the battlefield. He carried Kagome as she struggled to be free. Her struggling caused Naraku's grasp on her to tighten more and more. He wrapped another tentacle to around her neck and one more around her mouth. Then he focused his attention on Inuyasha.

Somehow Inuyasha had managed to get hold of Kikyou and pull her behind him. Both of them had their backs to him and his new present. He grabbed the dead priestess. It was time to break the miko that defied him. He had intentionally let the clay pot, now in his hold, live during their last encounter for this purpose. He planned to use her and make Kagome break. Everything was falling perfectly into place.

"Inuyasha!" the dead woman screamed.

"Kikyou! Let her go, you bastard!" Inuyasha turned his back to Kagura, who faded into the background. Her job had been completed and she was no longer needed.

"Now Inuyasha, I have a proposal for you." Naraku stared at Kagura as she vanished. He would take care of her later.

"What do you want?"

"Actually, it is the other way around. What do you want, Inuyasha? Listen carefully. I will not repeat myself." Naraku paused; he loved the scent of fear, chaos. It filled the air, an aroma he would always crave. "Here on my right is your beloved Kikyou. A woman who died just over 50 years ago. Here on my left is the living breathing reincarnation of your mate. Your Shard Detector. Now chose, Inuyasha. You can have one but not the other."

"Feh, you lie. If I pick you will kill them both." Inuyasha tightened his grip on his fang.

"I promise you neither will die this day. Tomorrow may be a different matter."

"I want Kikyou." The obvious answer.

Naraku tossed the worthless piece of trash to the ground. She would die soon anyway. On his last faithful chance upon her he had injected her with his miasma. She would die slowly and painfully with no antidote.

"Here, a present." Naraku knew that Inuyasha would choose the dead miko. It was too obvious. From the beginning he knew he would get his prize. "I have what I want." Naraku looked to Kagome who had long ago passed out from the lack of oxygen to her lungs. But she would see this scene in her dreams and nightmares to come. All was going according to plan.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome didn't want to open her eyes. She had remembered everything before she had regained full consciousness. By the cold, dampness, of the room she was in and the feel of the floor and familiar chains on her wrist, she knew she was back in the small cell she once resided in. _How is this possible? I thought his last castle dissolved into nothingness?_ She cracked an eyelid. "Damn."

Kagome sat up and moved the chains to better accommodate her position. The dark wasn't as bad as it had been but it still held the idea of mystery. What lurked in the veil right before her eyes?

"I see you have awaken, pet. Shall we begin?"

"Naraku, you son of a bitch! Don't you ever get tired of the same worn out lines?" Kagome stood. It made her feel a little better knowing he wasn't looking downward at her so much.

"So defying." Unknown to the miko, Naraku took a few steps forward.

"I won't give into you. I didn't before. I won't now. I won't ever."

"You talk of repetition but you too are spewing out the same nonsense. I have every intention of bringing you into the darkness where it will consume you. Then I will control you."

"Over my dead body." Kagome spat.

"Ah," Naraku's shadow approached her and she saw it. He let a finger hook under her chin and directed her green emeralds to look into his rubies. His touch nauseated her.

"It would be no fun to kill you out right. If you die, it will be with great difficulty. You will rot painfully slow where you stand or under my commands." He let her go. "You will have no one to fight for this time. No one will find you. No one will even look for you. You are very much alone." He let her have time realize the meaning behind his words.

"You let me escape last time." Kagome fell to her knees.

"That I did. How very clever of you to notice. I will not be so gracious this time around." Naraku moved into the darkness behind him.

"I hate you."

"You and so many others." He left her alone with her thoughts, her dreams, her nightmares, and her vanishing hope.

* * *

Ja ne

angelic memories

8 2008

To my reviewers who keep me going...THANKS!!

kat - Thanks I will!

Jeweled Fairy - I am so happy!! I love hearing about people enjoying my writing! I also take delight in knowing that you like the way the plot is set up so far. I really hate to rush things so I didnt want to make things go too fast between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Thanks for commenting on this. A lot of people only tell me it is good. I really like your feedback. As for Inuyasha ...I guess this chapter told you about Inuyasha. He will probably disappear again later.. I havent decided on that part of the plot ... but thats later. Yeah so thats about all I can say for now. Thanks a lot and as I said before I really enjoy hearing from you!!

SexyDemonGirl5000 - My intentions are for Kagome to slowly to begin to lose her ties with Inuyasha gain new ties with Sesshomaru. So I began with the well... Thank-you!!

Sugar0o - I have plans for Kagome and Inuyasha later. In a few chapters... you will see, since I dont want to give it away. But there are future plans, that you should enjoy, to come. Things arent going to work out the way you may be expecting though. I see you can guess some of my ideas correctly. I do have plans for Souta but you will also learn the details later considering that most dont know what Souta can do yet. I really cant stand Kikyou and Inuyasha but they part works for the story so I put up with her. Yeah!! I am so happy you are liking the way the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome are going. I think I have said before that I dont like stories that have them deeply in love by the second chapter. I have major plans to move their relationship along but even when they both (somewhat) accept things I will have them questioning it... I think. I really cant say how things will work out in the end though. Yeah I you really guess things well... except I decided not to add the travelling back to the future into the story. I had planned it when I first wrote this part but the story will work out better this way in the end. Of course that is all I can say about that. Thanks soooo much I really loved hearing your comments!!

LadyNorth76 - Thanks a lot!!

mangadreams - Thanks... I personally thought it was a little more boring but I had to set up the next round of events.

DarkAngelRakell - They will. This is only the beginning.

Rock hard angel - Yes I will try to update more but right now I also have to focus on my exams... they will be over in a few weeks so I will have more time to do what I want.

bluemiko - Thanks!! I know I have said this to people before but I hate the idea of rushing the characters into something. This way it seems more natural.

wickedlfairy17 - Thanks!!

Lady Nefertiti - Thanks, yeah it took a lot of planning for the plot twist and there is more good things to come.

mischievous female - Thanks a lot!!

arisa0 - Thank-you!


	10. Scroll Ten: Feel How the Time Passes

In this chapter Naraku speaks to Kagome via her dreams sometimes. I wanted these scenes to stand out so I am changing his speech during these moments. However brief they may be. So I am giving you my new and improved legend. Ta Da:

"Speaking"  
_Thinking  
__**Naraku's Voice.**_

Pretty basic yeah? Okay so onward with the story...

* * *

Disclaimer: Honestly? This is getting old! Obviously, nothing as change over the last 9 chapters. I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Scroll Ten: Feel How the Time Passes...

_**Do you feel it squeezing you, holding you in place? Can you smell it as it suffocates your airway? Is the taste to your liking as it drowns you? Hear the sound that blocks all your reason. Is it satisfying? Can't you see it? Do you fear it?  
**_  
Kagome ran; she didn't know where. It was all the same. There was no place to hide. She was in a hallway; all the doors she opened led to the darkness she didn't want to be in. So she ran as fast and far as she could. The hallway was never-ending, twisting and turning in all directions. A voice filled her mind and the air around her, trying to force her off her path.

_**Why? Why miko?  
**_  
"I will not give into you. I won't stop fighting you." Kagome hissed out. "You are the darkness I will never give into. The hell I will eventually escape." Her breath was heavy but she managed to spit the words out to the unseen speaker. Oh, she knew who it was but she would not give him the pleasure of speaking his name. That would be giving him too much.

_**We shall see how strong you are. All weaken in the darkness. Even you.  
**_  
The scene changed and she was able to make out a figure in the distance. Inuyasha. He was screaming for Kikyou, who was being held by Kagura. _Here we go again.  
_

Naraku had taken to keeping Kagome in a long stream of nightmares when she fell asleep. Sometimes, they were of her friends and adopted son, others of Inuyasha or Inuyasha and Kikyou. One or two even contained images of Rin and her together in the cell they had inhabited. Kagome knew what Naraku was up to. He was trying to make it appear that she never left.

It didn't work.

He had grown frustrated at this and shoved more images of Inuyasha's rejection of  
her in the nightmares. This didn't work either. The game was growing to a new level. He wanted to know what kept her going, even in the direst of situations. He was running low on options and ideas to bring the miko to his side so he could use her power.

On her third day in his dungeon, he had told her that her true abilities were hidden away, locked deep within. He hadn't meant to let that information out so freely but he was becoming desperate. Any normal human would have broken by now. Not Kagome, though. He had to think of something else. Anything.

She had been there just under two weeks now. He watched as she remained as defiant as ever. The same could be said of the small group that was searching for her. The exterminator and monk were using the neko-mata to search faster and farther for their friend. After hearing what had occurred in the woods, they quickly severed ties with Inuyasha. The hanyou returned to the village with his dying lover. Ironic how she would die in the same place she did 50 years ago.

Naraku slammed his fist onto the table where the mirror was. Twelve days,  
the miko had lasted twelve days and showed little difference from the first day she got here. What was it she clung to? He had thought to use Inuyasha but it would appear that the miko was long over the half inu. He had to think of something quickly. He wanted the Shikon no Tama and the powerful warrior that came with it as an ally. It would mean his undeniable success in ruling this miserable world.

Kagome opened her eyes to the prison. The darkness was nothing now. Naraku  
didn't realize she was adapting to her surroundings. She didn't know why she feared it before but it was nothing now. Sesshomaru's words and advice had helped her. He had been right in assuming that she had run from her fears before, but not anymore. She was never alone. People always needed her, loved her. The darkness was never eternal. There was always a light at the end of the tunnel.

As much as she wished it weren't true, she had to admit that Naraku was probably right about one thing. If he had let her go freely, willingly, before then it was likely that no one would be able to find her so easily this time. Kagome was better off then last time and would last longer since she had no injury or a sick Rin to care for. Still, in these conditions, she wouldn't last forever. It unnerved her that she might actually die here without seeing Souta, Shippou and Rin grow up. But even with this thought planted, she wouldn't give up. She would show everyone how strong an ordinary human could be.

This left Kagome sighing. If she didn't have her reiki pinned by the charm Naraku placed on her then she would have a better chance at escape. It would be even better if she could unlock the hidden powers Naraku had spoken of early on. With this and the right timing she could probably escape all on her own. Even with her power pinned away she could feel the times that Naraku's barrier around the castle wavered.

Shortly after coming here it was weakened. Kagome wondered why he would allow this to happen before it struck her. He had to change into his 'human' self. Once a month there was a night that he was at his weakest. Of course, unlike Inuyasha, he got to choose this night, but it still happened. This would be the only time Kagome could hope to escape. Now she just needed to find a way to get her powers back.

"Kagome, my precious jewel," Naraku cooed as his voice made its way into the darkened room. "How is everything? Is the room to your liking?" He wasn't there in person but he was watching. Always watching.

"I am not yours." Never give in. She had taken a tone when talking to Naraku. It showed nothing about her feelings or uncertainties. It gave him no leverage to use against her.

"Of course, you say that now." Kagome could hear his amused tone. He was too arrogant and she would display proudly how strong she could be.

"What do you want?" Naraku would tell her anyway but Kagome like things straight and to the point. It took less energy away, energy she would need later.

"I have merely come to inform you that the half breed mutt will not be rescuing you. He has taken to that village of yours with his bitch."

"I don't need him anyway." Kagome had thought about the possibility of Inuyasha not even bothering to save her. She didn't think he would. It would have shocked her more if Naraku came and told her that he was searching. Although, she couldn't believe everything that Naraku said. Perhaps, Inuyasha was looking for her and Naraku still didn't know that she wasn't in love with him anymore. "I don't care."

"Your friends, on the other hand, are searching but it is only a matter of time before they give up. The houshi grows weaker with each passing day."

This worried her and she let it slip. A mistake on her part. Naraku struck a nerve. It wasn't much but he could work with anything. Until he could find whatever it was she clung too, then he would use small discoveries to break her. "Should I send Kohaku to visit his sister once more?"

"Leave them alone."

"I wish I could, but you are not cooperating. Besides, they stand in my way."

"Naraku, you bastard. Are you that weak? You hide behind your minions and let them do the dirty work. You're a sick twisted man that enjoys manipulating people. It's disgusting. What kind of weird circuits are making your brain work?" Kagome was tired of his mind games; any normal person would kill their enemy and be done with it. Why did she always have to deal with the sick maniacs? First the Thunder Brothers, then there was the Peach Man and his god awful tree. Now there was Naraku.

"It's good to heard that someone has noticed my work." Naturally the bastard would see her remarks as a compliment.

"Drop dead."

"If only words could kill." Naraku chuckled and faded from the small room.

"One day I'll make you eat your words. Just wait and see." Kagome pulled her knees into her chest and sighed.

The one thing she clung to was knowing her brother and son were okay. Naraku didn't seem to know about Souta yet and he hadn't gone after her little kitsune. This left a little hope for her. She would be find as long as they were.

_**Where are you going? You can't hide from me.  
**_  
Kagome was running again. It seem like she was always doing that. She couldn't stop. It was like her body was being controlled. Her mind was in a void and she could only watch the actions she did. The images were forever burned into her mind. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara. They had all been killed but not by Naraku. No. He had used another maneuver. His newest nightmare was her. She had killed them all. He began this new turn of evens three days ago. As soon as the nightmare finished a new one would begin again. Each dream was a plague. Each a scene of death and destruction. Each an act of betrayal. They were all a little different yet all the same.

Kagome moved to looked at the small camp where she and her companions camped for the night. They were unaware she had just finished exterminating the little neko-mata of the group.

"Kagome, let's go to the hot spring." Sango, her sister like friend, asked. Kagome nodded.

Kagome never talked in her nightmares. It was a law she was bound to. Naraku was the law.

As they passed the tree line and headed to the hot spring Kagome stopped, as did Sango.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" How innocent the question sounded.

Kagome pulled the dagger out of a hidden pocket in her sleeve.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome hesitated. Her body did anyway. Her mind was going crazy. Kagome knew what was coming.

_**What are you waiting for Kagome? Kill her. It is no different then what you hear in reality. You prevent her from the death she seeks. Isn't she unhappy? She wants to go to the afterlife with her brother.  
**__  
No.  
_

_**Kill the girl now. Let her be free from you and your torture.  
**_  
Kagome raised the blade and let it plunge into the heart of her best friend. She pulled and the small blade releasing its victim, who fell to the ground. Kagome took a place beside Sango's dying figure.

"Why?"

Kagome eyed her friend. She wanted to talk, to tell her that she was sorry, but this wasn't the real Sango. The real Sango had recently thanked her. Told her that she was happy Kagome was with her. The real Sango had fallen in love with her little brother and adored him to death.

Kagome raised the dagger again and again each time letting it fall until Sango's eyes blurred over. Her hair was loose from its usual ponytail. Her cloths were soaked through. She laid in a puddle of her own blood. As if nothing had happened Kagome got up, changed her bloody clothing so the others wouldn't be suspicious and walked back to camp.

As she arrived, Miroku questioned Sango's whereabouts. "Did Sango stay in the hot spring?"

Kagome nodded then worked her way to the fire. She pulled out five cups, one for each of them, even the dead. It wouldn't do to have the others suspect something. Inuyasha was gone and Shippou slept. It was Miroku's turn.

_**You realize that in doing this you are helping him. He will only die anyway. His wind tunnel will consume him eventually, miko. This is your gift to him, your gift to everyone who has to suffer through your presence. Death is the gift you give to them. You are death.  
**_  
Kagome didn't believe him. Her mind fought against his words. Miroku helped her more then she could ever imagine. The lecherous monk was definitely more considerate then she had thought. He had only weeks ago proposed to Sango. His ways were slowly changing and he now only groped his soon-to-be wife. Miroku had come to her for help. He asked her what he should do. She was Sango's best friend after all. So she guided him a little, like how he had guided her through some of her training.

Kagome poured tea into the cups and in the last one she added a deadly poison. There was nothing she could do as she watched her body approach the houshi with the cup in hand.

"Why, thank you, Kagome." Kagome nodded and watched. She attempted to close her eyes but they focused as the last of the cup's contents emptied. Moments later Miroku's eyes were blood shot. He clutched his heart and looked to Kagome.

"Why?" It was the same innocent question. A question she was unable to answer.

Miroku closed his eyes and his breathing died away. She looked over her shoulder. Shippou continued to sleep and Miroku looked to be sleeping. Now where was Inuyasha?

As if on cue she felt his presence drawn near. Kagome could feel the muscle of her mouth moving into a smirk. Inuyasha made his way to the small clearing.

"Oi, wench I want something to eat." Even in her dreams he ordered her around.

Kagome walked towards him. She had no intention of taking his orders.

"What are you doing? I said I wanted food." Kagome shook her head.

She felt the familiar tingle of her power flowing to her fingers. Inuyasha looked at her with a shocked look.

"Kagome, I thought you were over all of this. I came for you didn't I? I saved you."

She continued forwarded and didn't even flinch away as he drew his fang. It wouldn't be long before it was an ordinary, useless, sword.

The fight was quick. Kagome dodged Inuyasha's swings and grazed one of her fingers on the metal. It shrunk.

"Kagome, why are you doing this?"

She didn't know anymore. Everything was a blur to her.

_**You seek this miko. You want revenge. He left you here. He isn't coming for you. He is never there for you when you need him. He leaves to be with Kikyou. Not you. Look where his choice has left you.  
**_  
Kagome wanted to block out all of his words. It was true that she was here because of him. She couldn't deny the truth. But it was her fault too. She was physically weak and incapable of overcoming Naraku on her own. She didn't blame Inuyasha. He had never received the time to mourn his dead love. He was pinned to a tree for 50 years. How was he to know that Kikyou had died? When Kagome came along he could see Kikyou in her. Kagome now knew that he would never love her. He would have to get over his love for Kikyou. Mourn her death properly and then move on. Kagome would always remind him of her. This didn't matter; though. She didn't care. She didn't love him.

Inuyasha swiped at her with his claws. "Kagome, stop this now or I will kill you."

Inuyasha had it wrong. It was Kagome who did all of the killing that night. She watched in horror as her power built within her finger and she released it into hundreds of tiny balls that surrounded Inuyasha. It would appear the Naraku had watched her learn her newest trick.

Each of the reiki balls was deadly to a lesser demon. She could command their movement at will. Together, all of the balls combined would be too powerful for someone like Inuyasha. As she moved her hand to signal the beginning of their movement she heard Inuyasha scream for Kikyou. A figure moved from the shadow of the trees but could only watch as Kagome purified a small piece of Inuyasha at a time. Kikyou could not stand up against the power Kagome now had. The dead miko couldn't do anything and was forced leave as her lover lay dying.

The last words were always the same but this time it wasn't directed to her.

"Why?" It was Kikyou whom Inuyasha questioned.

_**Only one left for you. One more and your done. Then what will you do?  
**_  
Kagome looked over he shoulder. Shippou was curled into her sleeping bag. He slept so peacefully. She wondered how he could sleep with the smell of death and betrayal so thick in the air. It was suffocating.

She walked to his little form. Kagome had noticed how much he was growing now. She had wanted to ask about a normal youkai's growth. She knew nothing at all about how long they stayed little, how quickly they grew, what to expect, what to teach them. Sango didn't know much either and Inuyasha wouldn't answer her.

Shippou moved in his sleep. Kagome knelt beside him. He was now just a little smaller then Souta but in her dreams he was always closer to the size he was when she had first known him. She shook Shippou awake. He looked up at her so trustingly and a little confused.

"What is wrong, okaa-san?"

Kagome smiled, then grasped Shippou by the neck.

_**What do you think, Kagome? What would be a suiting death for the little kitsune, who has chosen to allow a human woman be his mother? Watch him; he's asking for this. He doesn't struggle against you at all. He wants to die. What youkai would want to acknowledge a human as his mother? It is unnatural. Release him. Show him mercy.  
**_  
Kagome pulled her fist closed around the Shippou's neck. Her strength wasn't enough to break his neck. Naraku wouldn't have let her that anyway. Her friends had to struggle in their final moments. It had to be tortuous to them and to her. Instead, her firm grip left the kitsune breathless. He was the only one unable to ask that stupid question over and over again. He couldn't ask her, the person he trusted, something so innocent as 'why'. Why was she doing all of this?

Shippou went limp in her hand and she let him drop to the ground with a sickening thud. She was done.

_**You are so obedient, my pet. I have a special gift for you for completing your task.  
**_  
Kagome couldn't understand how he could make it seem like she had a choice in what she did. Naraku always complimented her on a 'job well done'. She listened to him talk as if she chose on her own free will to attack and kill all her friends over and over.

Kagome let her feet lead her. Normally her nightmare would be finished by now and she was free to wake up or repeat it. She couldn't even imagine what Naraku had planned next. Before she let her thoughts wonder she let a presence behind her. Kagome turned and nearly cried at the sight. Naraku had figured it all out.

Naraku grinned the day he had decided to watch the village Inuyasha was occupying. He couldn't contain his excitement about using his new discovery on the miko. He had found it at last. All of his questions were answered and they came in the form of a little boy that looked very much like the miko he was holding in his cell. He would break her before the next time he had to change.

He had been worried. He knew the miko could sense the times he was weak. It wouldn't do for her to escape and break the hold he had on her powers. No, he had nothing to worry about. He had one more week but it wouldn't take that long. He would break her in a matter of hours.

Before her was her little brother. Souta was clearly under the control of Naraku. She stood there, watching. She didn't move at all. Souta carried a katana. It gleamed in the moonlight. It flashed as he raised it. It drew near as he moved toward her. It pierced skin and Souta widened his eyes.

Kagome let the tears flow down her cheek. "I'm sorry Souta."

Souta vanished. His figure faded right before her eyes.

_**Welcome to my world my miko. There is nothing you can do now. He will die before the next new moon.  
**_  
Kagome knew he was right. If he got her brother there would be nothing she could do. Inuyasha wouldn't help him. He had shown less and less interest in the little boy. Kagome let her eyes close. It signaled her death in the dream and her awaking in reality.

_Naraku might actually win this time._

* * *

Right, well I don't think I did too badly. It was a little difficult... okay more then a little but I managed. I was having trouble keeping everything in character and more morbidity like. There are only so many original ideas you can have when it comes to Naraku. He mainly manipulates, causing chaos, and manipulates some more. Pretty basic sorry to cut it off there but there's a reason. You all have to wait and see... evil grin

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

Thank you all for being so patient with me.

ichleibeyouko – No worries J Kagome is always save right in time.

Starlight – Wild Koneki – Thank you! Souta's part may not be completely clear for a while. There will be hints but no real clear explanation. Sorry

Siobhan88 – I have every intention of completing this story so I will keep writing.

DarkAngelRakell – Oh he won't be so hated after a while. I promise. So you can still love him.

savewolf the angel of death – I will read your story when I get a chance. For now I have to find a summer job and I am in the process of helping my relatives move. I will review when I get to it.

yakunantenshi – I am not one for ruining or giving away a story but I think it is pretty obvious that Kagome will be saved.

terrie-tails – I like to add in twist to my stories since it gives me the chance to make my work original and it keeps the readers on the edge at all times wondering what will happen next.

Kit – yeah sorry the update was a while but things happen.

mischievous female – yeah… it wowed me too when I reread my work.

Suger0o – Well I don't share too much but I will tell you that Inu will not be so hateful after a while (don't know when he will change but he will) and there is something of a twist that will come later to explain Kagome's role. Thanks a lot!!

Lady North76 – There would be no story if I killed Kagome right?

bluemiko – Yeah just think this is only a side plot I haven't really introduced the major plot yet.

COAIM – please don't kill them. I need them… well at least I need Inuyasha, he still has a role to play and he won't always be seen as the bad man.


	11. Scroll Eleven: The Bond of a Brother

* * *

There are a lot of different things in this chapter so I think you may need this.

"Speaking"  
_Thoughts  
__**Sesshomaru's Beast  
**_**Naraku's voice in Kagome's head during her dreams  
**_/Other voices Kagome hears/_

* * *

Disclaimer: Keep Inuyasha... I want Sesshomaru. It's too bad I am only borrowing him for now since I don't own them.

* * *

Scroll Eleven: The Bond of a Brother

The little black haired boy woke up. The dream he had was unnerving. He watched from above as two figures stood facing each other before the taller of the two let the youngest kill her. He had a feeling this dream was telling him something but it wouldn't help being here. He had to go. He wouldn't wait for the others and wouldn't depend on Inuyasha.

The kitsune next to him stirred in his sleep. He was happy in Shippou's company and it calmed him whenever Shippou was around. Maybe he should tell him and they could leave together. Shippou knew more about the land then Souta did.

With his mind made up he moved around the hut with familiarity, grabbing anything he could think of that they might need. All those times watching Kagome pack helped him remember the basics. With the packing out of the way, he moved to wake Shippou.

"Hey!" Souta's hand shook the sleeping youkai.

"Okaa-san, just one more minute," Shippou batted at the appendage shaking him and turned away from the figure.

"Shippou, come on we have to leave before they wake up."

"Uh?" Shippou sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"I promise to tell you as soon as we get a fair distance away."

"Okay," Shippou ran around the hut gathering his magical toys. Then dressed.

The two crept around the small village; with the help of Shippou's youkai hearing they could sneak around without being noticed by the small amount of villagers already awake. As soon as Shippou had led them an adequate distance into a forest away from the village, he turned to the young human walking in his footsteps.

"Okay, Souta, what's wrong?"

"It's nee-chan, I think she is in trouble. We need to find a way to help her," he explained his dream and the feeling he had. Shippou listened and believed every word.

"Naraku's probably up to his old tricks again. But we can't beat him alone. Besides, we don't even know where okaa-san is. Naraku hides his castle in a barrier."

"I can feel nee-chan. She is that way," Souta pointed to a direction but Shippou wasn't sure which way it was. It thought it might be west. The sun wasn't up to assist the young youkai but his instinct told him west.

"Okay well, we need to find help."

"Who is going to help us?"

"Sango, Miroku, and Kirara," Shippou couldn't think of anyone else that would help them willingly. Inuyasha was out of the question seeing that both youngsters knew he had been acting strange since he had returned. Now with Souta's premonition it wasn't hard for them to put two and two together. Any baka could figure that out. Except maybe Inuyasha.

"Okay, where are they?" the boys were at a lost. Sango and Miroku did not return with Inuyasha. They could be anywhere.

"We'll have to go find a village and ask some questions. Though, the villagers will not answer to children so I will use my fox magic to transform into an adult as we get closer."

"Okay, let's hurry. I don't want anything to happen to nee-chan." Souta began to start forward in the direction that he felt Kagome. If anything Miroku and Sango would be in that direction, looking for his nee-chan.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome was failing in her task. She knew this and worst of all Naraku knew this. He had to admit that her attempts to resist him before were amusing. They were all in vain. He would attack the village her brother was residing and perhaps in the process kill the kitsune that the miko was fond of and the mutt that stood in his way. It was too bad that the houshi and huntress would not be present.

"Go," he looked to Kagura, "And do not disappoint me."

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome knew something that Naraku didn't know. He would find out soon though. Using the power her brother had, but didn't know much about, she hid the jewel shard she had gathered. If Naraku succeeded in killing her brother, his natural barrier around him would disappear and the shards would be Naraku's for the taking. It was all coming to an end and she was stuck only listening to the events Naraku chose to tell her.

How she wanted death now. Maybe Naraku was right. After knowing your only family was gone or going to die, it's only natural not to want to continue on. Did Sango feel the same way? She didn't blame Sango anymore. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if the woman who had helped her through the rough patch would blame her for giving in. She let the darkness slowly seep into her heart. Her mind was slowly shutting down. Only her fighting spirit was left but it wouldn't be too long until that too was engulfed, tainting it with Naraku's evil.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

"No, I am sorry I haven't seen anyone with that description," the older woman apologized to a small child with black hair and blue eyes. He looked a little down hearted so offered for him and his 'uncle' to join them for dinner.

"No, that's okay we have to go," Souta pulled on "Uncle" Shippou's hoari sleeve. "Come on."

"Souta, we need to eat sometime," Shippou hissed.

"Fine. But let's hurry."

Shippou felt bad. He too wanted to find his okaa-san but they need to eat and rest. They had been traveling for two days straight. They ate on the go and took only four hours of sleep. Being so small, they were able to hide when any youkai came too near. Shippou had learned how to erect a barrier and this came in handy. They were lucky but that luck might run out soon. Shippou's barrier was only so strong and although they didn't have shards, or so he thought, meaning youkai were not purposefully looking for them, they were only going to get so far before they were confronted by an enemy too strong to handle.

That demon came three days later as the form of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had left Rin at the castle. She was asking him daily to take her to her nee-chan. He was running out of ideas, ways, to say no and postponing the meeting. So he left to patrol his lands. Without Jaken and Rin slowing his progress he was able to complete his task faster. Just over a day after his departure, Ah-Un had arrived with a message to his master. The two headed dragon was content enough to remain by Sesshomaru's side until the Taiyoukai was finished his patrol.

Sesshomaru was due for a break, even if he really didn't need one, thus he walked to a tree, sat down and pulled up a knee to rest his newly regenerated arm on. He opened the scroll and a few flowers fell out. He read the words that were written in very large and uncertain writing. Flowers were drawn around the border the writing.

_Dear Sesshomaru-sama, (Jaken helped me spell your name.)_

_I found out you left. I wanted to say goodbye but you were already gone. I thought maybe you could get Kagome-nee-chan for me and bring her for a visit I want her to see the gardens and we can pick flowers and dress my doll Suki. Please bring back Kagome-nee-chan. _

_Rin_

_It would seem she had gotten better with her spelling and writing. _The inu thought upon finishing the scroll.

_**You're avoiding the topic.**_

_She can not always get what she wants. _

_**You want this to. Why are you so stubborn?**_

_The miko is a fair distance from here. _

_**Surprising that her scent seems so near though.**_

_What are you talking about? _Sesshomaru's nose flared. Was his beast right? It wasn't Kagome but it was so close to her scent. He had to investigate and moved toward the scent.

_**If you don**__**'**__**t care why are you going?**_

_Hn. I am curious. _

_**Your **__**'**__**curiosity**__**'**__** is worse then that of a cat.**_

_Do not compare this Sesshomaru to a filthy feline. _

Sesshomaru stopped. His nose had brought him to the small child that was so much like his older sister. He was accompanied by the small kitsune who called Kagome mother. The scent of any of their traveling companions was not presence.

"Where is your group?" Sesshomaru looked down on the smaller forms.

"Uh..." Shippou stuttered under the intense gaze of the Taiyoukai. Souta didn't do too much better; he was scared. This disturbed Sesshomaru; he didn't want the miko's brother to fear him. Sesshomaru stopped himself from growling. He took his last comment back. He enjoyed it when people were afraid of him. The child was no different.

"Where is the miko?" Sesshomaru asked again.

Souta looked to Shippou, who had never taken his eyes off of the youkai before him. Sure Sesshomaru hadn't attacked him the last time they met but Kagome was with him at that time.

"Does he know nee-chan?" Souta whispered, he didn't know that Sesshomaru standing before him could hear every word he spoke anyway.

Shippou nodded. "And she's not afraid of him," he whispered back.

"Really?" Shippou nodded. Souta looked back at the youkai before him. His silver hair moved gently in the late summer breeze. He had to find nee-chan and would die trying, if he had to. He couldn't be afraid forever.

"I need to find my nee-chan. Can you help?"

Shippou was horrified at the boldness of Souta. He grabbed Souta and covered his mouth with his paw. "What are you doing?" he hissed in the young boy's ear. He turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"He didn't mean that. It was a joke. Don't take it seriously, okay? We are going to go now." Shippou took slow steps backwards, retreating from an amused Taiyoukai.

After a few feet, Shippou turned and tried to push Souta forward, but Sesshomaru had moved to block their way. Instead of Souta moving forward he was pushing into the bone plated armoured chest of the most powerful youkai of the time.

Sesshomaru didn't move to help the young boy who took a few steps away from him.

"Where is the miko?" Souta shivered as Sesshomaru spoke with a voice that could almost kill.

"I don't know," Souta replied. "But I can feel her."

"What happened?" Souta was getting the impression that no one messed with the youkai he had just met.

Souta tried to explain as much as he could. He lifted his eyes to Sesshomaru seemed to show little interest but on the inside Sesshomaru was fighting with himself. He was concerned about her. It would appear that the miko had fallen into the grasp of Naraku once again. On the other hand, with the miko out of his way he wouldn't have to deal with her in his thoughts.

_**Wouldn**__**'**__**t you be guilty if you left her there to die?**_

_Of course not, she is a vexation when she is around. _

_**What about your ward?**_

_She would mourn and then get over it. _

_**What of the child before you?**_

_You ask too many questions. _

_**I am merely forming your concerns into my own words.**_

_I have no concerns for either of the pups standing before me. _

_**It is interesting how you call them pups now when they were mere children before. **_

_The _children_ mean nothing to be. The miko is no concern of mine. _

_**The miko will be a powerful ally. You know this. When her true potential is unlocked no human nor youkai will be able to stand in her way.**_

_Hn._

_**Even if you won**__**'**__**t admit you feel for the miko, you should still keep her around. You said so yourself: she may play a key part in the defeat of Naraku.**_

_Hn._

_**Shall we go find the miko then?**_

_I will fetch her this last time but if she is capture once more then she can find her own way to free herself._

_**Of course that will not happen again if she were to be around permanently.**_

"Which direction?" Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts only to focus on the boy before him.

"Huh?" Souta was watching Sesshomaru who had closed his eyes. Shippou was standing beside him.

"This Sesshomaru will fetch your troublesome miko. Which direction?"

Souta pointed. "It doesn't feel so far away anymore."

"Ah-Un will take you to a cave near by where you will stay until I return with the miko," Ah-Un move towards the two children upon hearing his name and the instructions that followed.

"No," Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. The boy had gotten rid of his fear fast. Now he presumed he could tell Sesshomaru what to do. Sesshomaru restrained a chuckle. He was related to the miko alright. The small boy was capable of moving from emotion to emotion without a second thought, he stood up to Sesshomaru, and he was loyal to those he cared for.

"Hn. You will only get in my way," time to put him in his place.

Souta looked fiercely at the youkai and the youkai stared right back. "I am going. I have to save my nee-chan."

"You will not stand a chance against the miasma the surrounds the castle belonging to Naraku. Your lungs are too weak."

"My sister needs my help," Souta was persistent.

"You will stay. If your sister needs you, you will have to be alive. Dead, you serve no purpose."

"But..." Sesshomaru had enough and would not take to losing his debate. He pushed a pressure point on the back of the child's neck. Souta collapsed but did not fall to the ground. Sesshomaru pulled him up and placed him on Ah-Un. He would awaken in a few hours at most. Shippou looked from Ah-Un, to the now forcefully sleeping Souta, to Sesshomaru.

"I will do the same to you if you insist on going as well."

"Ah, no that's okay. But if you lied to him then okaa-san will be very upset."

"Hn."

Shippou got onto Ah-Un and the two headed dragon took to the sky then head to the west. Sesshomaru followed then up but went to the eastern part of his lands. The miko was become very troublesome indeed. Although Rin would be happy if he brought the miko for a visit.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Naraku was enraged. Kagura had come back two days ago to tell him the kid brat he wanted dead was not in the village. In his raged state he had gone to the village personally and destroyed it. He killed each of the villagers one by one. Each time questioning the whereabouts of the small brat. No one knew. They hadn't even lied to him. They honestly had no idea where the child had wandered to.

Inuyasha and his mate were not present. So he left, only to return to his castle. He would find the little terror soon enough. For now the miko didn't have to know that he didn't find her little brother. _Make her believe that I killed him_. He allowed his mind to enter her dwelling. Kagome was already asleep. It had proven to be easy to taint her after she lost hope for the safety of her brother. His death would more than likely push her over the edge. He let his power shift the images of her mind. Putting his pet into a reality he created. He was unaware of the power drawing near.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Souta was lying beside her. They were sleeping side-by-side. She reached over and pulled him close. It was comforting to her to know that he was alright. Her hand touched something thick, sticky and wet. She brought it to her face and screamed. Her hand was filled with the crimson liquid from Souta. She sat up and pulled him to his back. A hole in his gut proved to be the reason for his death. She cried. The tears flowed from her eyes and she didn't care if she ever stopped.

**My pet, why cry? I am curing you. I promise you that you****'****ll never feel anything again. Just give in. **

Kagome was willing. She wanted the pain to go away. She opened her eyes to the cell she lived in. Something told her that she should keep fighting. Kagome was too tired to fight, though. She was sick and tired of fighting for nothing. It all didn't matter. She had stopped accepting food and water long ago. Kagome didn't move from her spot anymore unless Naraku came and moved her. He would pull her to her feet just to let her go and land against the stone floor. Other times she would move in her sleep but that was rare as well. At the moment she laid on her side, her right side flat against the floor. Her hair was matted to her from sweat. Her arms and legs were at strange angles. Her eyes showed the signs of surrender. This was how Sesshomaru had found her.

She didn't wonder why Naraku had released her from her nightmare so soon. He normally kept her in them for hours upon hours. She didn't hear the disturbance signalling a fight, nor the movement or sounds coming from outside her cell door. The darkness had consumed her so much she wasn't aware that someone other than Naraku had entered her cell. Her vision never flickered from the nothingness that she saw as the figure picked her up and carried her out of her prison. Kagome showed no emotion whatsoever as her saviour covered her eyes from the sun and brought her outside where he could determine the extent of her injuries.

She was unfed and had lost a lot of weight. Bruises and dirt coloured her skin in various shades. To Sesshomaru, it was her eyes that hurt him the most. Her body could be mended, and it was to be expected that after a length of time one's body would suffer through the hardships, but Kagome's emerald eyes were dead. They didn't flicker with want, desire, hope, relief or the fire he knew was inside of her. He had to work quickly before it was too late.

First, he removed the tiara on her head. He felt a rush of her energy and hoped that maybe the miko would respond. She didn't. She remained limp in his arms. Naraku had succeeded in finally breaking the miko but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to stay that way for long.

"I thought you were stronger then this miko. Don't you have someone to protect?"

For a split second, something flickered within. _Maybe she hasn__'__t completely given up yet. _

_**Of course not, she is strong.**_

_We have to work fast. _

_**Take her to her brother. He will be able to help.**_

_What is he going to be able to do? _

_**Stop asking questions. Just go.**_

Sesshomaru let his aura form at his feet, creating his cloud. He would do what is beast wanted for now. It would do no good if the miko died.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome let herself float in the place where she thought she was safe. No one could reach her there. She was neither asleep nor awake. It was an accident when she found the trick out. In this place Naraku couldn't get to her. No nightmares, no pain, no death, no worries. Nothing, just nothing.

_/Don't you have someone to protect? /_

A voice had made it through and she wondered how this was possible. How had it gotten so close to her? It questioned her and the question stirred some familiarity. It didn't matter now, though. It was all in the past. Still, she could help but think the voice sounded familiar and the question had been posed before. _Do I have someone to protect? I did, but do I now? _

An image of Rin reminded her of what they had gone through before. Kagome fought because Rin. It made her guilty that she wasn't fighting now. _What do I fight for when I have lost everything? _

Kagome questioned it all many times before, but what if they were really all dead? Maybe Naraku had made all her nightmares a reality.

_/Nee-chan./_ Another voice penetrated through to her space.

_Nee-chan? Who calls to me? Who has the power to make it here? _Kagome was curious, she wanted to know but she didn't want to be hurt. _What if it's a trick? A trap? I can__'__t. I won__'__t. _So she stayed. If only for a little longer. She didn't want to feel the pain.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Souta looked at his sister. Sesshomaru was true to his word and brought her back to him. Shippou and Souta had been sitting anxiously in the cave. When Souta felt his sister grow near he jumped up and headed to the entrance of the cave. The minute Sesshomaru entered the cave Souta bombarded him with questions. Souta kept asking but didn't break to allow Sesshomaru to answer. Not that he would.

"Is she okay? Why isn't she moving? Why is she so hurt? What happened? How did she get those injuries? Can you put her down? Why isn't she moving? She isn't dead, right?"

"No," Sesshomaru put the miko down on the weird blankets the child had on the floor. He let Souta look her over. The child was careful not to disturb her. They didn't know the full extent of her injuries, though Sesshomaru could tell there were no broken bones. Only minor nicks and cuts, bruises, and possible pulled muscles.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Souta leaned over his sister's form. "Wake-up, nee-chan," he whimpered pitifully.

Kagome didn't move but Sesshomaru could see another flicker of movement in her eyes like before. It lasted a bit longer and he wondered if this was what his beast was speaking of. He looked to Shippou who had joined the human child. Kagome did love all the children Sesshomaru had seen her around. Perhaps being surrounded by them would help bring her back to the realm.

Sesshomaru mentally groaned. He had a feeling Rin could help. That would mean he would have to give in to Rin's request and bring the miko for a 'visit'. It couldn't be helped. His beast was right. The miko had hidden power and this would be helpful for the final battle. He would take the miko back to his castle. There he would bring her out of the state of mind she was in and then help her release the power locked away.

"Come, we are leaving," Sesshomaru's mind was set. He left no room for debate.

"What? Where? I don't think it is a good idea to move okaa-san," this didn't stop the concerned children. Shippou and Souta scents of fear were increasing and ricocheting of the cave walls. It made his nose itch. This would not do. They would learn to obey every command Sesshomaru made. He glared at the two still clinging to the woman laying motionless other then for light breathing.

"The miko will be better where she can be properly cared for. We will set forth at once. Gather your things and mount Ah-Un or I will leave without you," Sesshomaru moved to pick up the miko.

He enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and would only wish that it was under different circumstance. He growled. There was no way he would let these thoughts continue. Shippou and Souta thought the growl was from how long they were taking and they quickened their pace. This proved favourable to Sesshomaru, who would not tell them otherwise.

When they were finished, he led Ah-Un to the sky and continued, taking the quickest route to his castle. He stole glances at the woman in his arms. She looked small and fragile when she slept. When she was awake she was not a force to be reckoned with. But asleep she looked like she could be snapped into two pieces. Sesshomaru wanted to protect her from anyone who would attempt to harm the miko again. Naraku wouldn't be given the chance to finish his work on the woman. Unconscious of his actions, he pulled the girl to his chest. Holding her firmly, his low instinctual croon in his chest.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome could hear muffled sounds. A third voice penetrated her wall of sanctuary. She wondered if her place, unknown to the outside world, was becoming weaker. She didn't want to go out. Outside was darkness, pain, death, suffering, confusion and Naraku. She let sleep claim her as she felt a vibration sooth her uneasy soul. She wasn't ready to face the world yet but maybe later. Much, much later. So she succumbed to the sleep her body sought.

Before too long something was speaking to her again. It seemed no one would leave her alone.

/_Nee-chan. Kagome nee-chan. Come back, Kagome nee-chan./_

Too many voices. Too many intrusions. Kagome tried to bury herself deeper. She found the peace she sought for the outside. Somehow she felt a little content. Like someone was watching over her, helping her. It made it less difficult to ease into a deep sleep.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome had been in the palace for three days. Her wounds were healing but she wouldn't last without food. The healers had all told him if she didn't regain enough consciousness to eat she wouldn't live. He passed by his chambers on his way from his study. The chamber next to him held the sleeping miko. He knew she wasn't always sleeping. She spent as much time sleeping as she did locked away in her mind.

Sesshomaru opened the large door to Kagome's chamber. The crescent moon reminded all who passed this was a room for family. It had been his room as a pup for it had a door that linked this room and the master chambers to create an easy access to a pup that would need to be attended to in the early hours. In their later years, the pup would be place in a room further away. Now, it housed the miko. His beast wouldn't let the miko be placed too far from him. Sesshomaru was not arguing. If his beast was happy then he could take care of other issues.

Sesshomaru's hand briefly slid across the surface, feeling the indents of the design. He pushed pass the entrance of the room and looked in. Rin, Shippou and Souta were piled around the miko on the king size mattress. Green and white fabric covered the four forms in the bed and pillowed each of their heads. Matching fabric hung from the windows and the ceiling of the bed draping down to the floor.

He sighed mentally. If there was no change in her state by the end of dinner he would take matters into his own hands. He had excused Rin from her lessons but enough was enough. She had spent the last three days in the bed that the miko occupied. As a matter of fact, none of the youngsters moved from the bed.

Sesshomaru left the room. It was nearly lunch. He would allow them lunch in her room but come dinner they would eat in the dining room. He went back to his study. There were some things he would have to look up before her proceeded with tonight's exercises. He had never attempted them on a human. He didn't even bother with the youkai anymore. It was easy killing answers out of people then trying to sort through the mess of a person's mind. But at this point, Sesshomaru was desperate.

* * *

I do not know what colour Souta's eyes really are. He is never in any colour pictures in the manga and I have not seen any episodes with him in it. So I made up a colour. I am not going to go back and change it but if someone is kind enough to correct me in one of there reviews then I will be sure to fix it for any future stories he may star in.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

* * *

Due to the soon to be read only format occuring on a-single-spark I will be posting the reviews I got on each of the sites I post on for this chapter...

Single Spark

Kagome-chan – Oh it's not only because of you and the other readers. I'm changing him back because I had a really great idea (not all the details yet) pop into my wicked little mind one night. I decided a week or so ago before the last chapter that I would eventually make Inuyasha be his normal self. So please don't worry about all that.

Kya 77 - Thanks!

* * *

Sugar0o – Thanks I was a little worried about it at first but this does help the story along. Especially later.

ichleibeyouko – Thanks a lot!

kit – Yes well in order for a story to be very happy you have to have parts that are sad. That's how I see it at least. Glad you liked it though.

musicallady1 – Yeah it took a while for me to think of something original that wasn't like some of the repetitive plots out there. I'm glad it turned out okay.

LadyNorth76 – I have plan for Souta he can't die I need him.

Lunamoon12 - As sad as it may be I'm kind of happy you felt that way. It means that I am doing well on the tone and atmosphere of the story. That sadness makes the happier moments that more enjoyable.

The Black Crow – Yes I am soooo happy you were able to find me on this site. I was a little worried that my readers from single spark wouldn't bothered but if you could find me then I am sure any other determined readers would be able to find me as well. I do have many plans for Souta so nothing too bad should happen to him. Not that my mind is made up for all the plot lines I have brainstormed. But of course I am sticking to the whole not telling any major details. Don't expect too much bloodshed when it comes to Inuyasha though. I do still love the silly hanyou so he will more and likely change back or something (again not really fully planned out). Well ttyl. Thanks for finding me!!

Colette G. – Thanks!

StrawberryXThief – Thank-you!

KACE19 – For fanfic there is a button that emails you and keeps you posted on when this story is update. At the story to your story alerts (it is better then me emailing because I tend to email a day or two after I have posted since I don't have too much time online) My offer to keep people posted is mainly for those who are on the other sites I post on that do not offer an email update.

Milana-Despana – Wow! I … you have left me speechless. Really I don't know what to say after your kind words. Many people tell me my story is good or great and to keep up the good work but your review it was… appreciated and valued dearly. Thank-you so much because it is times like these that I will remember and one day (should I become a successful writer) I will think back on your words and the others who have taken time to say more then great chapter. I hope I grow as an author and continue to write in a way that impresses you.

Angelic Memories

yukunantenshi – Can't really tell you what will happen now so you'll have to keep reading and I will update as much as possible so I don't leave anyone hanging.

darkangelicdemon – Thanks a lot!

history-is-not-always-pretty – Thank-you!


	12. Scroll Twelve: Revelations

Okay so I think it is important for you to know that I didn't purposefully mean to set this off for so long. You should also know that I actually have nearly 20 chapters of this story done. My only problem is finding a beta that can keep up with my work! So I am putting this offer out there again. I need a few people who will be interested in editing my work but you most understand that I want to be able to update regularly. I currently have two stories on the go but I am working on one other and I have another done. So I need a couple of people who can dedicate a bit of time each week to bet'ing. Please email me , message me, or leave a review telling me you are interest!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I am running out of cute ways to state the obvious... Me no own Inuyasha... only this plot ... oh and Seria

* * *

Scroll Twelve: Revelations

Sesshomaru had waited long enough. He sat at his spot on the table delaying his dinner for the pipsqueaks that were suppose to be at the table for tonight's meal. They were ten minutes late.

One of his personal maids walked into the dining room and bowed her head looking to the floor. Her blue hair fell from behind her shoulders to the sides of her bowed head.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her eyes violet eyes never left her feet. It was disrespectful for someone of low status to look upon the Lord or Lady of the household without permission first.

"Hn." This was the girl's permission to raise her head and speak.

"The children are refusing dinner, Milord." She looked up just in time to see rage fill the Tai-Youkai's face.

"Is that so."

"Sesshomaru-sama if I may be so bold to say that they are children. They worry for the woman you brought here. She is, as I have heard them say, their okaa-san and nee-chan."

"You may go."

"Sesshomaru-sama, please..."

"Seria you have had your words. You may go."

"Yes, as you wish." Seria bowed her head and exited. She had served Inu no Taisho and now the eldest of his sons. She had always watched her tongue but of all the servants she had more privilege and freedom to speak. When one of the other maids of the household had tried to gather the children for dinner and they declined, she had come to Seria. It was no wonder. Most of the time Sesshomaru would kill anyone who defied him.

Seria had to admit, it was a very shocking discover to find out he had brought a little girl home those many years ago. A human girl at that. When Rin arrived the child was cautious of everyone. She didn't mind Seria as much and after a short while Seria was soon taken to the little girl as the girl was to her. After a few weeks Rin had to spend more and more time alone as Seria was given more to do. The Lord of the Western Lands had killed quite a few youkai of the household who had attempted to kill the youngster.

Now they had a young lady in the house. The healers had been called right away when Sesshomaru landed in the gardens. He had walked majestically into his home and barked orders to any servants that were near. The servants never knew what to think when it came to Sesshomaru's rage. Sometimes he would leave them alone, other times a small mistake would stir the boiling pot of flames more. The look in his eyes as he enter showed Seria enough for her to know this was no ordinary human girl and she was not talking about the miko powers radiating off of her. Sesshomaru cared for the miko in his arms. He would probably deny it though. Her Lord was stubborn like that. Sesshomaru always refused to admit that he cared for the child he let live in his house as well.

Seria sighed and leaned against the door leading to the children. She didn't know why she came back here, but she did. In a way, Seria felt bad for the children. Sesshomaru may not hurt them physically for they were children and he did care for Rin. Still it was not usual for the Tai-Youkai to have someone not follow his orders. Rin included.

Speaking of the devil, the Lord was climbing the marble staircase. Seria could smell his scent as he rose to the second floor. Seria looked to the door and then down the hall where Sesshomaru would soon appear. She hated the idea but there was nothing more that she could do. The children would not move and Sesshomaru was too stubborn to let the children get their way over him. She released a heavy breath and turned to head to the servant stairway opposite of where Sesshomaru was now coming from.

Seria loved children and had three of her own. They had lost their father long ago and she had to deal with her own sorrow as well as her children's. That was when Inu no Taisho had taken them in. Seria wanted nothing more then to hold each of the children in turn and assure them that the woman would be fine. However, in a way Sesshomaru was right. The woman was not dead and the children needed to get out of the confines of the room.

Seria returned to the kitchens and grabbed the items they would need. If Sesshomaru got his way as usual then he would have the children down here in no time. If the children didn't get their way and were forced to come to the dining room to eat, then they would want to finish as quickly as possible. She grabbed a tray as did one of her co-workers and they made their way to the eating area. Seria opened the door linking the dinning room to the large grand dining room. They had finished setting the table with food and Seria nodded her approval that her partner could leave.

Seria looked down at her uniform. A short blue kimono with a silver obi it had a silver crescent moon on each shoulder. Her sleeves were currently pinned back to stay out of the way of her task as hand. She patted the kimono making sure there was nothing clinging to her. Then looked up when she hear the large white doors open. Sesshomaru entered and Seria eyes went wide.

Sesshomaru was carrying children. All three of them were in his arms. He had Rin and Souta under one arm and Shippo under the other. Each one was kicking and screaming trying to get away. The Tai-Youkai was carrying children. Seria would not believe it if she was not witnessing it right now.

"Seria have that door shut and locked from the outside."

Seria moved to the servant entrance and told the first person she saw to shut and lock the door. She entered the dining room again and bowed. "It is done Milord."

"Hn. You will stay here and they will not leave until they eat a considerable amount each. I will not tolerate any falsehoods on you part. When they are done you can call for someone to let them out but not before."

"Hai, Milord."

Sesshomaru knelt down to deposit the children in a pile on the floor. Then rose and looked back at Seria. "They will bathe after they are finished their meals. Then they will be placed to sleep in their own rooms. Rin will begin her normal schedule and have the other two quizzed on their education levels before assigning them to work."

Seria nodded. She heard the door shut and something slam against it. The main entrance to the dining hall did not have a lock. Seria could only guess that Sesshomaru had found a temporary fix to the problem.

"Come now children, it time to eat."

They looked at her and she could see in all three pairs of eyes the worry and fear they held for the woman laying quietly upstairs. These children really cared for the miko.

_I do hope I get to talk to this woman. She must be really amazing if she can have three children and a Tai-Youkai distressed for her like this._

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Sesshomaru growled as he moved the cabinet to hold the door shut. His house was going to be a prison for the youngsters even if it meant they hated him forever. He wouldn't handle the disobedience anymore.

When he has entered the room of the miko, they didn't even look to him. Rin was laying cuddle to Kagome's side. Shippo was sitting above her head petting her. Souta laid on her other side. He ordered them downstairs. They refused. He growled at them so even the human children could hear. They shivered but moved closer to Kagome. Sesshomaru wouldn't have this. It was his home, his castle, his domain. People followed his orders and this would include the children.

"I will use force if you do not comply." The all shook their heads. "Hn," Sesshomaru walked to the bed. He grabbed the one that would cause the most trouble first. Shippo also being a youkai would be able to move enough to cause Sesshomaru to chase. If even for a second, Sesshomaru did not chase children. Rin sat up shocked at her lord and move to get off the bed to also escape but he grabbed her and Souta within seconds of each other.

As the way of tradition, he was responsible for the health of his pack and guest. This left Sesshomaru no choice but to carry them to the dining room and leave them as long as possible. After seeing to other business he had to take care of first he took a direct path to the miko's temporary room.

Now, he was free to make an attempt to save the young woman from the willing prison she had created in her mind. Sesshomaru pushed the doors open to find no change in the miko's position. He sat on the edge of the bed. Souta's side was what the children had called it a few days ago. The scent of the miko would forever fill this room. It already strongly smelt of her, her natural perfume penetrated the fabric and the carpets within the large room. The mixture of her scent and that of the children was highly appealing and Sesshomaru had to admit she would be a great mother to any child she may have.

Sesshomaru leaned over the miko. Her eyes were open again but her green emeralds showed not recognition or emotion. He had estimated he would need an hour or two but no more.

"Miko, this will be the last time this Sesshomaru will help you. If you do not wake, then you have proven you are not the strong woman I talked to by the well." Kagome's eyes sparked. He hoped she was hearing his words. He wished she would wake on her own but it would seem that Naraku had done too great of a damage for that. He would have to risk entering her mind. He was lucky she had not developed her true potential yet. It would have then been too risky trying for both him and her if this was the case.

Sesshomaru placed his hands beside each temple and looked directly into her eyes. His power flowed between his hands through her mind. Seconds passed and he penetrated enough to form his image into her head. He began to search. It took a long time, an hour passed and Sesshomaru had still not found where she hid herself. He didn't bother with her memories or her thoughts. He would not intrude more then he had to. He only looked for her presence but couldn't locate it. Every once in a while he would be pushed as if not wanted. Of course, he probably wasn't. Kagome wanted to be alone and left in peace this was probably one of her reasons for locking herself away.

More minutes passed, he was turning headed out when something tugged at him. He moved to the direction and found what made the miko hide. Images of death were unavoidable. Underneath it all, in the deepest recesses of her mind, he found her.

_Miko come._ Sesshomaru waited. He would not try to press pass her barrier. She would only try to get away. Perhaps bury herself deeper where no one could reach her. It may have also hurt more making her mind unsteady.

_Miko? Do you not think it is time to face your fears?_ He waited. His energy was draining fast now but he waited needlessly. He was about to speak once more when he didn't receive an answer but was interrupted. .

_I can't. I am scared._ Kagome had realized long ago who it was that had penetrated her mind. His ways were different then Naraku's. She felt no really danger but she continued to hide. Sesshomaru had look for a long time and as he had turn she was afraid he would leave her alone again. So she called to him, tugged at him, trying to get him to stay for just a bit longer. He was a familiar face among the death she saw everyday.

_We all get scared but we move on and face the things that frighten us._ Sesshomaru continued and inched his way toward her weakening barrier.

_They are all gone though and it is all my fault._

_You believe what Naraku tells you? _He waited. It seemed the miko was searching for a way to reply. She was still fighting but just barely. Sesshomaru had made it just in time.

_He figured it all out. Souta is gone. He said that he was gone._

_He lied to you_._ You brother is safe, as well as the kitsune. They are in the company of Rin._

_The voices ...all the voices. The nightmares and the death. I killed them Sesshomaru. I killed them all_.Kagome's barrier waveredwith time.

_They have called for you miko. They wish to be with you._

_I can't be loved after what I have done. _Kagome's voice was fading away_. _ Sesshomaru had to think quickly.

_You are not to blame for things you have not carried out. Miko, you are loved for what you do. Those children stay by you because they need you and... love you. The human pups wish to see their nee-chan and the kitsune yearns for his okaa-san. Will you deny them their wishes?_

_They were the voices I heard in the dark._ Kagome connected the voices she had heard over the past few days to the voices of Rin, Shippo, Souta, and Sesshomaru.

Kagome's barrier quiveredbefore collapsing. Sesshomaru's suspicions were confirmed. The miko had indeed heard the children speak to her. She was just to scared to come back to them. Scared to find any truth in the images planted by Naraku.

Kagome appeared before Sesshomaru not as cheery as she once was but it was an improvement from the motionless miko that haunted the room her body was lodge in_._

_Come miko. They wait for you._

Kagome hesitated before making her way forward. Sesshomaru had once told her that she ran from her fears. He was right. She was running so even if it was a trap she would go back to reality. Kagome was ready to face her fears head on.

Sesshomaru allowed his energy to fade away peacefully and return to his own form. Kagome greeted him with her flashing green eyes. He could see the emotion behind them once more. But it was not cheerful, joy, happiness. Instead uncertainty, fear, worry, and a sense of loss. Kagome just stared at him for a while. She though for sure she would wake back up in Naraku's cell. It pleased her to no end that she was safe again. But no happiness came from these thoughts.

Kagome moved to sit up and flinched. Every muscle in her body ached. "Ow."

"You will stay here. I'll get someone to bring you food and water." Sesshomaru went to leave.

"What about Rin? Souta and Shippo, are they okay? Where are they?" Kagome reached a hand out to grab his sleeve, preventing him from leaving.

Sesshomaru let his senses move through his house to find the locations of the children. They must have finished their meals and bath for now they were in Rin's room. Their breathing slow and steady.

"They have eaten, bathed and now sleep." He did not mention that, at the last minute he ordered his healers to use a sleeping tea to get them to do so, if the children did not abide by his orders. He was positive this was what happened but the miko would not accept that. "As you will too."

Kagome again attempted to push herself up but her strength failed her and she only managed to raise her back a few inches from the soft futon. Sesshomaru place hand on her shoulder and push her back down.

"Stop moving." He rose of the bed and left through the doors on Kagome's right. With nothing else to do she looked around the elegantly, distinguished room. She assumed that Sesshomaru had bought her to his castle. Rin had mentioned it before. Her hand rubbed the fabric that surrounded her figure. Then, she realized that she was in completely different clothing. She wore a crème juban and seemed to match the room of green and white. Kagome couldn't get the image of Sesshomaru dressing her out of her mind and she prayed, to every Kami she knew, that this wasn't the case.

There was a knock on the door before it opened inward. A small youkai came it. Blue hair and light blue skin was enough for Kagome to know she was a youkai. When she looked up after bowing her head Kagome found herself staring vivid violet eyes. Small wings tucked within each other on her back. Kagome smiled and tried to sit up.

"No!" The woman placed the tray down on a nearby table before running over to the edge of the bed and stopping Kagome from moving. "I will help you sit up but you can't do much then that right now."

Kagome let the woman prop her up on the pillows and fetch the abandoned tray. Kagome looked at it. The foods were all light and easy on the stomach. Still she didn't eat much. Nibbling on the fruit she turned to the woman still sitting on her bed.

"My name is Kagome."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Milady."

Kagome shook her head and frowned. "Just Kagome."

"I can't. Sesshomaru-sama would find it most disrespectful if I called his guest so informally. He would have my job and my head." The woman explained. Kagome didn't like it still and she wasn't one to not express her opinions.

"Right. Well then tell him: I don't care. I won't be called something I am not, and I am not of high status. What is your name?"

"My name? What I am called is of no importance."

"Figures. That cold hearted jerk. Only he would be able to run his household out of fear and no emotion whatsoever." Kagome mumbled.

"Milady?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I will have to deal with him later."

Seria was astonished. The human woman was planning something that no human or youkai alike would ever consider doing. Most would never live to tell their tale if they stood up against the Tai-Youkai. This miko was special if she could casually talk about telling Sesshomaru what to do. Seria had a feeling that this wasn't the first time she had done so. It concerned her though that there was a depressed aura about the miko. Whatever had occurred to put her in a state of sleep for that long would take some time to overcome.

"Please finish eating, then I will help you bath and dress." Seria warned herself to be careful. Humans were fragile things. It would not do good to push the miko too far or too hard. She would also have to watch what she said. Any reminder would put her into a relapse perhaps. Though Seria didn't know how strong the young woman was.

"Did... Who dressed me before?" Kagome couldn't let this idea fade until she had an answer.

Seria almost laughed. The miko appeared to be modest. "I did Milady. With the help of a female healer we bathed and dressed you. You are quite lucky. You had no major injuries when you arrived."

Kagome finished and Seria took the tray. She came back a few minutes later and lifted Kagome from the bed. Sesshomaru walked in at that moment.

"The enclosed hot springs are closer. Take her there." Seria nodded and walked pass Sesshomaru and down the hall to the door just passed Sesshomaru's personal chambers. Seria was about to have a heart attack. Sesshomaru offered for the miko to bath in his own hot spring. It was a considerable distance closer but not even Rin was allowed to enter it. Seria opened the door and a stream of steam piled out of the room. She walked in and closed the door. The fingers on her wings were really handy if you knew how to use them and your hands were full.

Kagome looked about. It was amazing. But probably hell to keep clean, and such, not that she would know but it was beautiful. In the centre was a hot spring the size of a swimming pool though not so deep. It was surrounded by rocks and boulders except for one side. Plants covered the walls and steam heated the room. It was if they were in the middle of the forest.

Seria didn't bother to undress either of them. It would be easier to undress her in the water. "The hot water will help the pain in your muscles. It will take some time before all the pain goes away since you haven't move for days."

"How long have I been here?" Seria began to wash Kagome.

"Three days." Seria began taking off the juban on the woman.

"What's your name?"

"I told you..." Seria vision was downward as she answer but was interrupted before she continued.

"Please?" Seria had looked up to see Kagome with the brightest green eyes and pouted lip. Her look was irresistible even with half the feeling in it and Seria wondered how many people could say no to her when she did that but with full emotion.

"Seria." She hoped the girl had enough common sense to not call her by name in the presence of the Western Lord.

"Nice to meet you Seria." Seria nodded and finished washing the stubborn woman.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Sesshomaru laid in his bed. Hands under his head, right ankle crossed over his left. The miko had been bathed and was now sleeping in her room. As relieved as he was that the miko was up and about, he couldn't sleep. He could hear the miko's breathing in the room next to his. Each inhale and exhale one after another. Listening to her every move was hypnotic.

The moonlight would have normally poured into the room from the balcony and directly on the bed where he laid but tonight was the night of the new moon. It was well into the early morning hours with only the stars lighting the way in the darkness. How he wish that sleep would take him so he wouldn't have to deal with the emotions that filled his heart more each passing day.

Sesshomaru jumped from his bed and walked to the balcony. He let his golden eyes flow over the gardens below. His mother's pride and joy. She had lived her once and cared for the flowers before she moved on to live in her castle in the sky. She was never fully mated. His parents were betrothed at one point. His father courted his mother and had begun the first part of the mating ritual. They never completed the final mating step, for his father broke it off. Sesshomaru was never really sure why this was. Inu no Taisho had only told him there was a war to fight and other things his father had to attend to. Sesshomaru knew this wasn't the only reason. His mother had stayed in the castle, pregnant with Inu no Taisho's heir, where she cared for Sesshomaru. All three were content with their lives.

Sesshomaru would often find her in the garden below. A gift his father had given her. Another place in the castle that was off limits to everyone. When Sesshomaru's mother was around only his mother would care for the flowers. Now Rin, with some help from Jaken and Seria, cared for the flowers. No one else could walk among the family garden.

A sudden moan caught Sesshomaru's attention. Rustling of fabric and shuffling of body parts, uneasy breathing and the smell of salt. Signs of a nightmare. He pulled away from the balcony heading towards the adjoining door. He found the miko tangled in her covers. Her skin was glistening with a thin film of sweat. Tears ran down her cheeks as she struggled to get away from her unseen enemy.

Sesshomaru moved closer and sat with his back to the headboard. He encircled the miko prior to pulling her onto the Tai-Youkai's lap. Her struggles ceased, her breathing calmed and she leaned into Sesshomaru's chest, seeking the warm and comfort that his presence brought. Her head was support by his left arm and lean against his shoulder. His right arm draped over her waist holding her against him. He didn't want to let her go knowing that she would suffer from the nightmares of the images she feared. Sesshomaru established that he was indeed giving into his beast but he had tried to fight it for too long. Each time he fought against the feelings that came with the miko, they consumed him more. The moment he held her in his arms he realized all his beast had said was indeed inescapable. What he felt might not be love but it was something.

He would find out later when he had time to think of it. For now he would soothe the miko. Sleep sought him out. Ironic that it came when Sesshomaru finally accepted, if only to himself, that there was more then respect for the miko. Something unknown stirred deep within him every time she was near. He wanted to believe it was lust but he knew better then that.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome remembered the nightmare and the mental pictures they brought. The picture of her brother's death was fresh in her mind and haunted her during the night. Surprisingly they had vanished this time almost as soon as they came. Warmth had consumed her when they were gone. When Kagome had waked up she was alone in the bed just as she had been when she went to sleep. Seria had helped her back to her room after bathing and dressing, then told her if she needed anything through the night that Kagome just had to call out. Well, she hadn't even waked which was strange. Any time she had gone through a grievous situation she had trouble sleeping. Nightmares would plague her sleep and keep her awake from the fright of reliving those images when she left back to sleep. Something about the room must have helped her. Unless they had drugged her food.

A knock pulled her from her train of thoughts. Seria opened the door and Kagome smiled. "Good morning Seria."

Seria couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight before her. Kagome must have been feeling better for she was now sitting up, leaning against the green silken cover pillows.

"Morning Milady," Kagome glared frowning.

"My name is Kagome. I told you to stop that formal nonsense." Seria was curious to know how long it would take the small woman to rebound from her experience. Most humans would mope, become depressed and stress over a hardship. The little miko before her was nothing like that. Kagome wore a smile that met her eyes. It wasn't its full potential, Seria knew this, but it was much better then last night.

"The children are awake. They are waiting for you in the garden. I was asked to help you down."

"Okay," Kagome half smiled returned. Seria admired her strength. Not many people could bounce back so easily but Kagome must really be a strong spirited woman if what Rin had told her was true. The children would probably act as a therapy for the miko. But only time would tell.

Seria let Kagome slide to the edge of the bed before she lifted the small woman. Kagome was way too thin for Seria's liking, she wished for the woman's appetite to return quickly. Down in the gardens, a small breakfast was prepared. Seria had set it up. There were too many shocking things that had to do with her lord lately. Sesshomaru had agreed without hesitation when Rin asked him if Shippo and Souta could take Kagome to the gardens. He had said that the miko would not move from her spot among the blankets and pillows piled on the lush green grass of the ground. His other condition was they would wait for her in the garden. Each one nodded before helping Seria and Jaken by dragging various items out.

"Wow," Kagome had passed the arch that led to the gardens. The only entrance other then the sky. "It's so beautiful."

Marble stones marked a few different paths. Cherry blossoms danced and twirled off of their branches of the only trees in the area. Roses, daisies, mums, lilies and every other flower you could imagine filled the area. "This must be Rin's favourite place."

Seria laughed. The woman had Rin figured out. It was indeed Rin's favourite place in the castle. "Hai, she helps to care for the flowers."

They had taken a path to the right that led them deeper into the garden. It wasn't a long walk, but Kagome loved every second and couldn't wait till she could walk on her own. She hoped that Sesshomaru would let her return. Soon she saw a sight that made her happy she had followed Sesshomaru out of her comatose-like state. Souta, Rin, and Shippo sat fidgeting on a fabric rainbow.

"They went overboard I see." Seria regretted letting the children set up a 'cozy' spot for Kagome. The laundry was going to take a long time today and she was grateful that was not her job.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin was the first to spot them coming out from behind a group of cheery blossom trees.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo jumped up to join Rin in running towards the bat youkai carrying the admired woman. Souta remained standing back. Seria set Kagome down.

"Remember you have to be easy on her." Rin and Shippo carefully attached to her. They hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Souta still stayed back. Kagome looked at kitsune and little girl and grinned. She hugged them back and kissed the top of each of their heads. "I am happy you are okay."

"So are we!" Rin looked up her eyes filled with tears of joy.

Kagome looked to her brother noticing he wasn't coming any closer to her.

"Souta?" Kagome could help but worry. The images of her brother in her dreams returned. She trusted Sesshomaru he told her things were fine. Nothing in her dreams really happened. So why was Souta looking at her like that. He showed fear and his eyes were a cold stare.

Shippo pulled Rin a little ways away and Rin looked to him. Shippo whispered something in her ear and she smiled before they retreated, showing a sudden interested in picking flowers for Kagome.

"Souta what is wrong?"

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Sesshomaru left the miko early in the morning. It would do her no good if she knew he had slept in her room. He was sure that he would hear an earful if he was noticed and would not take the chance of stressing the miko in her condition. No matter how much he enjoyed the scent of hr anger.

Rin came with a proposal when she heard that her nee-chan was all right. He agreed before he walked to his study where he would be shut away from the noise that was sure to come. But it never did. There was no high-pitched squeals or screams. Rin must have changed while around the miko. It was true that the miko had taught Rin how to speak properly and even write some words. He never realized how ladylike she was becoming. His ward was indeed growing up.

He could hear the voices in the garden but was concern when he smelt the scent marking Kagome's worry. There were no second thoughts as he left his study and rushed to the area the miko and children were accommodated.

"Souta?" he heard this coming from his studying giving him an idea what the miko was fretting about.

"We should let them talk. Souta hasn't been the same as he usually is and I think okaa-san needs some time with him. We can pick some flowers for her for later." Sesshomaru smirked, the kitsune was wise beyond his years. Sesshomaru stayed out of sight. He would interfere only if things became to hard on the human siblings. He himself had noticed that as the days passed Souta became more and more introverted.

"Souta what's wrong?" Sesshomaru leaped onto a branch of a tree and leaned onto the trunk.

"It's nothing. Don't worry nee-chan I will be fine."

"Souta please tell me what is wrong." Sesshomaru could see them through the foliage a little over twenty feet away.

"I am really glad your okay." Kagome held her arms open to him.

"Souta give me a hug." Souta walked over to her and knelt in front of her before wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Ha, ha." Kagome cried in triumph as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled the child into her lap. "I got you now. There is no hope for you. I will not let you escape until you pay the price."

"Nee-chan your suppose to be taking it easy." Souta had to hold back his struggles. He couldn't be too rough with his sister for she was still too weak.

"Fess up then. What is wrong?" Sesshomaru smirked. The miko had many schemes to get what she wanted. He enjoyed seeing the many was she could take advantage of the situation. It prepared him for anything she threw at him. It also proved the miko was slowly returning to her old self. Perhaps his beast was right. The children were a help to her helping souls and spirit.

"Nee-chan, you have so much things to worry about and take care of. Please don't stress about me."

"That's for me to decided. Spill it. Or else."

"You know your scary like that Sesshomaru fellow."

"I'm your nee-chan I am suppose to be scary to you. Besides I am nothing like Sesshomaru-sama. And he ever hears you calling him fellow and speaking of him so casually he would chop your head off or torture you in some painful way. I would never go _that_ far to scare someone. So don't compare me to him." Kagome hugged him closer. She wasn't a fool she knew what Souta was up to. "Nice way to change the topic by the way."

Sesshomaru chuckled. He stopped immediately. He hadn't laugh in any way for years. Hundred of years.

"It's nothing. Really." Souta tried to pull away. Kagome held tight. Souta understood he wasn't going to win. His sister was the only one who knew him well enough to avoid every trick in the book.

"Okay. I was having these dreams for a while and it wasn't until the last one I had that I even bothered to look for you nee-chan. If I had looked into the dreams sooner or tried harder to find you then you...wouldn't be like this." Souta's small confession came out in a whisper. "I'm sorry nee-chan. I let you down when you have done so much to help me."

Kagome laughed. "Souta. I love you more then anything in the world. I love Shippo and Rin too. You all mean so much to me. You kept me going in the beginning. The idea of you being alive let me resist Naraku's trap. I didn't give up knowing you were okay. I thought he had found you and you were lost to me forever. But I won't do that again. I am not giving up anymore Souta and you shouldn't either. How about we fight our fears together?"

Sesshomaru watched as Souta and Kagome sat satisfied in each and others arms. He was slightly jealous of Souta but it was meaninglessness for him to be jealous of a child. He would have more. The time would come when he would have the embrace of her entire body. He concluded that he could not let the miko go. For more then one reason.

_**It's about time.**_

_All good things take time._

_**As does the courting**__**you need to complete before the next heat.**_

_Fear not my beast. I will have her willingly accept me by then. She's already at ease when I am around. Even if she is not conscious of this. Her body and soul will call for me whenever she is in distress. _

_**Presents. Tonight.**_

_I will take care of that later._

_**I knew it was all in good time that you would give me what I want.**_

_Hn._

Rin and Shippo had made their way back to Souta and Kagome. Kagome had Shippo under her right arm, Rin across her lap and Souta hands feeding her pieces of fruit. Sesshomaru need to think of a present to give the miko. It tugged at the chain hidden under the layers of material he wore. The miko's present could easily be seen as the first courting gift. A gift that signified that a woman was ready to mate; the only gift that the male would have received from a female. Oddly enough it was the perfect gift. One that showed protection and loyalty from the power woven into the metal.

Normally this custom was not seen in human traditions. The miko had no idea how her innocent gift could be taken for the first step of Inu mating. It was Sesshomaru turn. He needed to express to the woman how much she would gain from the relationship but she wouldn't know what he was doing. Her actions would be pure and this would work to his advantage for she would subconsciously reject or accept his motivates. He would tell her after the second gift. By then she may have a slight idea what was going on. After all, his future mate was very intelligent to not notice a sudden change.

First was the gift of wealth. He would prove he could care for her properly. Unlike the hanyou who had little interest in the health of the miko. But what would the miko want that would show he could give her anything? It wasn't an easy task. Sesshomaru was still unsure what he felt for the miko. Was it love? What was love precisely? Did he truly love the miko? He knew she would be worthy for him when it came to power. Once she was properly trained and her true powers were unleashed from their deep, hidden prison then she would make a worthy ally and partner to the Western Lands. He knew that if he had no interest in her he would have still try to obtain the miko as an ally when it came to war.

The miko was also educated. Sesshomaru had caught the miko reading many funny shaped scrolls in the firelight of her camp when she travelled with Inuyasha. She could read and write better then some of the other Tai-Youkai of the provinces. The miko was loyal beyond belief and would sacrifice herself for those she care about. All of her traits proved she would be a good choice for a mother of his future pups.

But did he love her? His father had said he loved once. He had fallen in love with a princess of a human village. Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. When Sesshomaru asked his father why he was going to face a situation that would mean certain death, Inu no Taisho had said he loved her. At the time Sesshomaru had thought his father had gone mad. Inu no Taisho stated that the hime was his to protect, as was his newly born child. He had question Sesshomaru then, asking if Sesshomaru had someone to protect. Sesshomaru had never answered his father.

Inu no Taisho turned to him and as his goodbye he said '_I am proud to die for the woman I love. I wouldn't change anything even if I could._' The image was clear and vivid in Sesshomaru's head. Even after all these years.

Did loving a person mean that they would die for that person? The miko nearly died for Rin but they had barely known each other. However, Kagome claimed to love his little ward. She declared the same for the kitsune that she protected. He had witnessed this dedication when she stood up to Sesshomaru after he threatened the life of the kitsune. Her protection for her brother was the same. All these acts were representations of her love. This was what she had told him the night he helped her retrieve the shard from the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome, like his father, was willing to die for the people she loved.

Would he die for Kagome?

* * *

Yeah for me!! And for you!! Its now my longest chapter yet. I'm so happy I could dance...

There is one thing though, for those of you who may, or may not, wonder. In the manga Sesshomaru's mother is not given a name. So I didn't give her a name. I thought about it a lot but I wanted to stick to the anime series and maintain the mysterious aura about her character.

Until the next time...

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2008

* * *

KACE 19 – Thank you and sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter

Lina03 – I'm think Souta will play a major role in this story eventually but I'm not certain how important at this point.

cutebaby – yeah well Inuyasha won't be out of character for too long… at least that's my plan if I can make things work out!

Kanae14 – If I told you that then you would know before everyone else… Keep reading!!

sesshomaru's-wifey76 – I didn't make her eye colour up I actually chose to make It different because she is going through changes due to her 'condition' which will be explained in the story.

bluemiko – sorry you had to wait so long for an update

JenKonoha – Thanks!!

Samishii Mizu – Yes I completely agree but it helps the story

LadyNorth76 – I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Hopefully it won't happen again.

Sugar0o – I so excited about this story and I grow even more excited when people tell me they are excited or interested in certain parts of the story that are still to come.

Han-Ko – Thank you I am glad you noticed!

yakunantenshi – Thanks!

Colette G. – Sorry you had such a long wait!

GYY – I do my best but who said no one could purify her? Anyway I will see what I can do about your request for Inuyasha when it comes!

blackbutterbly1997 – Thanks a lot!

butterflyofhell – THANKS!! I love hearing when people say my story is their favourite or one of their favourites!

Milana-Despana – Thanks!

ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS – Sorry for the wait but a least you can now know what happens to the heroine.

green-as-elphaba – Thanks!

A Reader Of Many – I only name them other things because every one uses Chapters so I thought 'Hey! I want to be different… What's something else I can use.'

* * *


	13. Scroll Thirteen: Wealth of Riches

Disclaimer: I am writing this story because I don't own Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be with Kagome already.

* * *

The Mythological Story: I wrote a mythological story a few months back and decided to use it within this chapter. It solely belongs to me. I made the characters, the plot, and anything else within the bold story break lines and in some of Sesshomaru's speech following it.

* * *

Disclaimer 2: The lullaby at the end of the chapter is an actually song (actually it's a verse of a song) that I did not make nor own it. I recall most of it from when I was in a choir at the age of 7or 8. Some of the words may be mixed up a little because that was a long time ago. I can't remember the title or the composer (I was little and not many youngster will remember the person who wrote the song they were singing) So anyway... it does not belong to me.

* * *

Scroll Thirteen: Wealth of Riches and Knowledge

It had taken a little time. Kagome slowly came around and everyone around her had helped. She would have to thank them when she could. Right now there were other issues to deal with. Kagome had spent four days doing what others told her to do. They complained if she lifted a single finger to fix her hair or her clothing, always stating that she shouldn't strain herself. Today would be different. She could walk and stand on her own now thanks to the healers. For a few hours a day they had helped her move her legs and arms so the muscles would work properly again. She could move about just fine now so she had gotten up early to find her own clothing and dress herself.

That's where the problems began. For her entire stay here so far she had wore light plain solid coloured kimonos that Seria brought to her. Kagome had seen Seria walk to the wardrobe and pull them out. But what confronted her was not what she had expected to see. The wardrobe was larger then it seemed from the outside and was filled with elegant, elaborate kimonos. Nothing simple and plain in sight. She wanted to call for Seria but she would only send Kagome back to the bed. Kagome would have to do with what was given to her and began to sort through the piles of fabric.

None of the kimonos were unattractive and they seemed to be made to fit Kagome but she couldn't imagine why that was. They were made with the lightest of silk and would keep her cool in the warm temperatures of the late summer and early fall they were experiencing. The problem was Kagome feared she would ruin the beautiful garments. She loved to play with the children and missed running around with them. Instead she had to sit by and watched as they laughed, jumped and ran in the gardens. Sometimes they would sit with her and she often had Rin asking Kagome to teach her new things, ranging from different things to make with chained flowers to writing and mathematics.

Kagome's eyes settled on a kimono. The back supported a cherry tree much like the one in Sesshomaru's garden and the rest had dancing petals on white. The sleeves were cut short at the top of the wrist, while the bottom part of the sleeve trailed down further. It was beautiful to touch and she couldn't resist putting it on. She tied the light pink obi around her. It was a shade darker then the petals on the main part of the kimono. She walked over to the full length mirror. A luxury item of this era. She had yet to gain all of her weight back but with the kimono you could hardly notice. It really was a beautiful piece of art. But she couldn't wear it. It was too expensive for someone like her.

"I see you have risen on your own today miko."

Kagome whipped around to face the intruder. Not that he could be a trespasser in his own home.

"I was... that is... well..." Kagome stuttered. _What happened to all that courage about standing up to him and telling him you had enough?_

Kagome started again. "I will not put up with being treated like I am handicap when I am perfectly fine now. I plan to do what I want, when I want to do it."

Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome blinked.

"Very well," Kagome blinked again. Sesshomaru didn't even put up a fight. Kagome was shocked and on top of it all Sesshomaru had openly smirked and held it for more then one or two seconds. There must have been a mistake; Kagome knew Sesshomaru would never let his guard down.

"Since you are dressed and able, I will escort you to the dining room."

"What? I can't go like this?" Kagome looked down at the kimono she had tried on. Sesshomaru's eyes followed. There was nothing wrong with what she wore. It suited her perfectly and she wore it well. He could tell she needed to put a little more weight on from her lost but that would come with time.

"Is it not to your liking?" Sesshomaru hoped the miko had not seen through his schemes yet. That would imply his fun was over before it began.

"It is. It's really beautiful." Kagome couldn't deny it.

"Then let us proceed." Sesshomaru offered a hand.

"I can't wear it." Kagome took a step back.

"Why not?" He held his anger at bay. It wasn't possible thati _he_ /iwas being rejected. This wasn't something he would allow. He didn't think she was onto his scheme yet so the only reason was that her mind didn't want him like he had thought.

"I don't deserve something so expensive, and I might ruin it." Her answer was innocent enough and it relieved him to know she was worried only about the condition of the clothes when she cared for the children. This could be handled easily.

"Then I will replace it should this happen. However, the fabric is not ordinary and it would take more then your everyday activities to destroy it. "

"Oh. But it's so expensive."

"I won't have you prancing around in anything less then the best."

"Why?" Kagome could help but ask. It was driving her insane. Why was he doing all the things he had so far.

"You are a guest in my house. Come miko you need to eat." Sesshomaru stepped forward and offered his hand again.

"I have a name you know," Kagome mumbled but took his hand with a slight blush on her face. No one had every acted so gentlemen like and she would have never expected it from Sesshomaru. It made her admire him that much more.

He helped her descend the stairs, going slowly for her sake. As they reached the doors Sesshomaru heard her intake of breath. The sight was one that had the same effect on first time visitors. The doors were grand though not as beautiful as the doors to his personal chambers.

Sesshomaru stopped so she could take a longer look at the view before her. The top of the right door held the sun and on the reversed door was his partner the moon. Below then were the Gods that controlled the light of the moon and the sun, as the story of his time was passed down. On the right door the Sun God held out his hands to the figure kneeling to the left. The Moon Goddess had a bowed head and refused to gaze on to the face of the Sun God.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hn," Sesshomaru pulled her forward they had lingered tolerable sum of time.

"What does it mean?" He knew she was questioning the story of the door. He didn't know how she knew there was a story involved. Most thought is was just a design representing his house.

"I will tell you later. We will eat now."

"Okay." Kagome had been looking at Sesshomaru and when she turned to face the dinning room. She was astonished. The room was large enough to fit a table for fifty, if not more, guest. The mahogany table and silver dinnerware accommodated well with the rest of the room. Everything seemed natural. The floor was a beautiful smooth stone and the room was lit by the sunlight above.

_Wait? Sunlight? _Kagome looked up. The ceiling was made of glass.

"Wow!" her explanation was a gasp more then words.

"Hn." Sesshomaru pulled her to the table.

"Just hn? It's so cool."

"Cool?" How could the dining room structure be cold. The grand fireplace on the right side warmed the room before each meal.

"In my time it means... amazing."

Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for her to take a seat in the chair he pulled out for her. He would have to learn more about her and the time the miko and her brother came from.

"Where are Souta, Shippo and Rin?" Kagome sat and Sesshomaru took his seat at the head of the table. Kagome sat to his left. He wondered if she knew what that meant.

"They are coming." Sesshomaru looked to the table, all the food except the hot dished were already set out.

The three children came in the room at a running start.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." All three were in perfect unison. When it came to greeting Kagome it was the same but each child called her by a different title. Rin sat across from her on Sesshomaru right. Shippo sat next to Rin. Souta chose to move from his spot next to Shippo to the spot on Kagome's left. He looked to Sesshomaru to see if he would be denied but he wasn't.

Seria came in at that moment with the first tray and dropped it. Sesshomaru growled. He knew why she was surprised and he wouldn't have her telling Kagome. Sesshomaru would have the honours at a later time.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama I will clean it immediately." She left as the other maid set the table. Shocked that Sesshomaru had allowed the girl to sit on his left.

All three children filled their plate then waited. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru confused.

"It is Inu youkai tradition that a leader allow to let his pack have first choice of food. The leader is showing that his pack's health and hunger comes before his own. To show respect the pack has their fill placed in front of them and then allows their alphas to take the first bite," Sesshomaru looked to the miko as he explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Kagome was going to have to look up Inu traditions.

"Fill your plate miko."

"Right." Kagome picked her choosing, as Sesshomaru had stated, and then waited. Sesshomaru had a feeling, just watching her, she would be a quick learner. He started to fill his own plate with his picks, mainly meat, to the miko's fruits. He took his chopsticks in hand and raised them to his mouth for his first morsel then swallowed the bite. The children didn't move. Sesshomaru looked to the miko.

"You are alpha to these children. You need to eat before they can begin." Sesshomaru received an 'oh' as an answer and the miko took a bite of the arrangement she had. They children began their own meal.

"So are there any other meal traditions I need to know?" Kagome picked at her food. Sesshomaru didn't like that she was playing with it more then she was eating it.

"There are occasional dinners that are held. The lords and ladies of the lands must show their attendance and know the proper etiquette for each Tai- Youkai traditions. At my palace we follow the rules of the Inu youkai. It is much like this dinner with a few changes. The occassions with many guest mean the meals are prepared before hand and there is no need for a person to pick their serving. In large social gatherings the alpha male starts, followed by the alpha female, and then any pups of the house, before the guests can begin." Sesshomaru looked from his nearly finished plate to the miko's hardly touched one.

"How interesting? I find this subject fascinating. Will you tell me about the door?" Kagome made a gesture to the door they had arrived through.

"Miko you must eat more."

"I'm not really that hunger," Kagome sighed Sesshomaru was as bad as Seria. The bat youkai watched over Kagome during every meal she had. She thought it would change if she ate with the rest of the group Kagome was wrong and she almost wished that she had Seria here instead of Sesshomaru. She could fool Seria but Sesshomaru was a different matter. Kagome's thoughts went to Seria as she had entered the dining room. Was Seria shocked to see her up?

"It is best for your health to eat more." Sesshomaru continue with his own meal.

"I can't I'm full." Kagome place her chopstick down and pushing her plate away before she crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru had to hold his fury in check. The miko could calm him one moment and then one simple little phrase could flare his temper in mere seconds. The children watched the adults and were trying to find a way to excuse themselves. But they didn't have to. Sesshomaru inspected each plate and then nodded. "You may go. Miko stay."

"I will not tolerate being told what to do." Kagome found herself comparing Sesshomaru to Inuyasha at times like these. However, even now, she would rather be with Sesshomaru then Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't insult her with names or abuse her in anyway.

"It is my responsibility to ensure you eat properly to keep your health up." Kagome would have to find a way out of this. But they were his traditions so she doubted he would easily forget.

"I can take care of myself Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had noticed long ago that when the miko was mad she dropped the honorific's.

"Then you will eat." By now the children were gone. They would not be there to see the action Sesshomaru may have to take.

"I told you I'm not hungry." Kagome's mind was frantic she had no idea what technique she could use to get out of her situation.

"I believe it is important for you to know that this Sesshomaru has ever right to make sure his pack eats right, and take any action necessary to obtain that goal." Sesshomaru growled.

"You can't force me." Sesshomaru would never hurt her right?

Sesshomaru grabbed the miko's right arm and drag his chair backwards a few inches as he pulled her into his lap. He took some meat from her plate, for his was a little bloodier then humans could handle, and brought it to her sealed lips.

"I will do this all day miko if I have to." Kagome shook her head. The left arm that locked her to him moved upward. He manoeuvred in a way that allowed him to pinned her chest with his elbow and plug her nose with his finger. She would need air and would have to open her mouth. Kagome was shocked and knew what he was doing. What stunned her more was she hadn't realized he had his arm back. All this time in his care and she hadn't noticed. She was losing this battle but she could still make it a little more even.

"Truce!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru looked down at the top of her head. He hadn't expected his victory to come so easily and quickly.

"Truce?" Sesshomaru enjoyed his victory but there must be a catch.

"Yeah, I'll make you a deal." The miko was going to eat more if he made a deal with her? The idea was an odd one but then the miko was a very strange creature.

"What is you proposal?" Sesshomaru was interested what she had to say.

"You have to tell me the _whole _story about the door _and _how you got your arm back."

Sesshomaru made it seem like he was thinking about her offer when he knew he would agree to it anyway. The story of the door was one he was going to share to the girl anyway. As for his arm. There were many witnesses, so if he didn't tell her he was sure she would find someone who would.

"Very well. You have my word as a Shiro Inu Youkai (white dog demon) that you miko may question this Sesshomaru at the next convenient time on the story about the door and my arm." Sesshomaru finished his promise by lifting her hand and kissing it. His beast purred within.

Kagome was leaning away from him now trying to get away, so took no notice of the purr but the kiss confused her.

"You will stay here where I can be sure you eat enough." Sesshomaru wasn't worried about her eating but his beast was fighting to be released from his cage. Her nearness help calm the beast.

Kagome sat down on his lap once more. She sighed in frustration. It scared her that just being with him could hush the void of her mind in seconds. It scared her she could be so comfortable with him. It scared her that he was allowing her to be so close to him. But what frightened her the most was the ever changing emotions she held for him.

"Whatever." Kagome had a lot of thinking to do later.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Kagome had finished her meal with Sesshomaru's help. The assistance she received was more like dictatorship. He had not let her leave until he was satisfied that she ate enough food for a woman her size.

Now she was in the massive library that Rin, Shippo and Souta had led her to. They were there to learn. Kagome was there for a personal reason. She loved books and scrolls from ancient times. She couldn't wait to read something on the traditions of Sesshomaru's kin. She picked out a few of the scrolls at random and moved to a pile of large, overstuffed, red pillows. She took a seat and opened the first scroll. In the background the children asked their sensei the meanings of the words he was teaching them today.

Her findings were not very exciting. It mentioned many things she already knew. Kagome rolled the scroll up and took the other one in her lap. Half an hour later Kagome had learned enough to know that she never wanted to be a rabbit demon in any way. She reached for the last scroll but it was taken from her.

"This one is of no importance to you." Sesshomaru looked down at the miko. He was glad he came; he didn't want her learning to much on her own. It would be better if he explained things on his own. "I am under the impression that the children will be busy for a while and you, therefore, are left with no company."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and reached for the scroll in his hands. He tucked it in his sleeves.

"It's okay I like to read and I don't mind waiting till their done." Kagome held out her hand, wanting the scroll.

"Hn. Perhaps I will tell you the story of the door. Listening to a tale is much better then having to read one." He reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Kagome smiled. "Can we go to the gardens?"

Sesshomaru extended his arm to aid her. Kagome was excited. The story was bugging her and had been since she first laid her eyes on the door. She really wanted to know all about it. It had to be romantic. Her mind focussed on the idea of a new tale made her completely forget her current task at hand.

They reach the gardens. Kagome let Sesshomaru lead them through the maze like paths. He took her to a small little clearing where a bench sat under a large cherry blossom tree. It was the greatest of them all. Its impressive size was that of ten trees. It was the place his father broken his mother's heart. It would be the place that Kagome would break or make his in time.

"It is a sad story, are you sure you want to hear it?" Kagome nodded and took a seat as did Sesshomaru.

"They were once a happy couple..."

**§ ‡ § † § ‡ §**

They had lived in peace and happiness. The two lovers had been promised to each other and would remain together for all eternity. Two others became jealous, envious of what they didn't have. One held a grudge because the beauty of the couple. The other was green-eyed over the closeness of the couple, for they were never apart where ever they went. The parents could not be prouder but on the sidelines, deep within the families, two beings looked greedily to the two star-cross lovers and all the glory they had.

Solaris was of the Sun. His mother the Earth, his father the Sky. He had hair as golden as field of wheat in the summer. His tan complexion matched nicely to the hair that flowed past his shoulders to his waist. His eyes completed the golden look. The amber irises were a path to the emotions hidden within him.

Minako was of the Moon. Her mother the Stars, her father the Sea. Her hair was as silver a starlight flowing like silk down her back to her knees in ringlets. The pale white skin colour was a contrast to her eyes that sparkled blue, midnight like the night sky.

The arranged marriage had been set and at first the two youngsters could not get along. Solaris was known for his temper and Minako for her peacefulness. She had complained she could never marry a man who would destroy all her calming settings. Solaris complained that she was too calm of his tastes. But the parents never gave up.

For ten years the families would take turns visiting one another at least once every three months. The grave state of affairs between the two slowly gave way. They could often be seen in the gardens together, having a picnic, or roaming the castle they were residing at the time. After a decade, Solaris had decided he loved Minako and would take her as his mate. He asked her the next time her saw her.

"Minako, I fear I cannot bear to be parted from you. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

She had accepted his offer and within another year the two happy couples were to be married. Solaris had Minako made plans for their future.

Enter Aoi, a high class lady serving under Solaris's father's command. An envious woman that had admired the beautiful god, for beauty was the only word to describe him. She wanted Solaris for her own selfish reasons. A plan was hatched to hide Solaris away where no one else would be able to see her. Aoi would have him as her own.

A long time ago Minako had no other to play with. Nobaru was brought to the castle by Minako's father to keep the young girl company. They were cousins, and the best of friends, who went everywhere together. Before the betrothment Minako would have gone to Nobaru for help or to talk to. Slowly the amount of time they spend together became less and less. It was rare to even see the goddess in her own castle. Her time was spent learning the ways of her mate-to-be's traditions.

On the fateful day when the two lovers were married the only unhappy people met. Nobaru had heard Aoi in the gardens of the reception crying. He listened to the words she uttered from her mouth.

"It seems you too have fail." Nobaru's plan to stop the wedding was ruined. But it didn't stop him from finding another way. The opportunity before him was too good to pass up.

"I know not of what you speak." Aoi had failed in her plan. She was caught and warned not to interfere again. She had given up.

"I wish to have Minako back. You want Solaris. Why don't we help each other?" Nobaru was never one for giving up. When he wanted something, he went for it and wouldn't stop until he had it.

"What do you plan to do?" Aoi was curious. She would take any chance of have Solaris for herself.

"A spell of sorts." Nobaru had to give up the idea before. It took two people. Two wishes. The spell he had wanted to use before could now be obtained.

"A spell? What kind of spell?" It all was too good to be true.

"Yes. A spell of wishes. Two wishes to be granted by a union of two people." Nobaru explained.

"But union doesn't that mean marriage." Aoi would only marry Solaris but that was out of the question now. Right?

"A union is merely an association formed by people with a common interest." Nobaru looked to the woman still on the ground leaning against the edge of a fountain.

"Okay," Aoi got up as she agreed. "My name is Aoi. I would be happy to assist you if you help me."

"You may call be Nobaru. Meet me in the eastern tower ten minutes before midnight." Nobaru left to gather the things he needed. Because of the late reception there was only two hours left to prepare. But this would be plenty of time.

Aoi showed up to the tower. Nobaru was already there. He had symbols of the old language on the floor. Candles were lit in a circle every other one was white the others were black. A sliver bowl was placed in the centre. When Aoi entered the small room, use only for lookout during the many wars that raged the land, Nobaru had her sit on the east side of the circle. Nobaru took a sit in front of her.

"What do I need to do?" Aoi had never heard of this spell before.

"Merely ask your question when I look to you." Nobaru began.

There were no incantations required. He prepared a powder of weird herbs Aoi had never seen. The scent was strong but not unpleasant. He added what looked like water then blood. A stone was placed in last and the mixture turned silver. Nobaru looked up at Aoi.

"I wish to have Solaris in a place where no one will be able to directly see him again." Aoi waited.

"I wish to have Minako forever separated from Solaris in a place I can see her all the time." Nobaru finished his wish.

There was a tremble. Then a few screams. The liquid turned golden then pitch black. It was done. Aoi and Nobaru got up quickly and ran to the gardens. Many people had fled to the gardens thinking earthquake but about all the ruckus, Aoi and Nobaru heard the shouts of the guards looking for Solaris and Minako. Their plan had worked. Now all they had to do was find the god and goddess for themselves.

This would not prove to be an easy feat. They had not specified any details in their wishes.

**§ ‡ § † § ‡ §**

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama, don't stop there!" It amazed him how much like a child the miko was. She had listened to his every word. Gasping and awing at all the right moments. She really would make an excellent mother. The story was interrupted by his thoughts and he had paused in his tale.

"Sesshomaru-sama. What happens next? Where were they? Do they meet up again?" Kagome tugged at his sleeve trying to get him to continue. The story really was fascinating. She didn't even notice the sun was in the first stages of setting.

Seria had set up a small table and chair set for the two to eat lunch at. Kagome was leaning over the small tea set that was placed at the table after the light meal. Her hand tugged again.

"They were found but it was months later. Aoi had wished for no one to be able to _directly_ see Solaris. Nobaru had requested that Minako was separated from Solaris but in a place where he could watch her _all _the time. They were too broad in their wishes."

"So where were they?" Kagome fidgeted in her sit. The story was more suspenseful then she had first assumed.

"Solaris became the sun. The light of the sun is so bright that you could never look directly at it without hurting your eyes. No one would be able to see his beauty directly again. But they would feel it and could see the effects it had on the land every time they walked in the gardens in the sunlight." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome looked up at the sun at his last comments. Then to the garden before looking back at him waiting for him to tell her the rest of the story.

"Minako became the moon. A place where Nobaru could watch her no matter where he was. At the same time she would never be able to be will Solaris again." Kagome's eyes watered. Sesshomaru was startled when he smelt salt. Surely the miko knew it was only a story.

"Miko, it is only a story." Sesshomaru wished to complete the story but he would ensure the miko was fine first. She could have been remembering her time with Naraku. One never knew what would trigger sorrowful events.

"I know, but it's still sad," she wiped at her eyes once more. "Okay you can continue." Sesshomaru nodded.

"However, there were events that prevented the lovers from begin too far apart even after the wishes made by Nobaru and Aoi. Solaris deeply loved Minko and their loved created more loopholes in the wishes made.

Solaris's beauty was reflected onto Minako who would shine the little comfort she had to the earth for all to see. Except for on the night that Minako is farthest from her lover." Sesshomaru finished.

"That's it?" It seemed the miko wasn't expecting that ending. "It doesn't have that happy of an ending." Kagome frown. Her lower lip pressed in a way that made it look fuller. Sesshomaru wanted to pulled the miko into his lap and devour the lip that teased him. He forced his eyes away.

"I told you it was a sad story." Sesshomaru watched in silence. She thought things over.

"Well, that explains the images on the door but what about your arm." With one of her request satisfied, her new questions went to Sesshomaru's arm. She really had not noticed that it was back.

"There is time for that tomorrow. For know you with bathe and join us for dinner in the dining room." Sesshomaru stood and walked away.

Kagome pouted. She was going to have to sit through another meal with Sesshomaru. Lunch wasn't so bad since she could sit and pick her way through the meal while listening to the story. Dinner would be different issue. She made her way out of the garden and to her room where she sighed and sorted through her presents from Sesshomaru. Before heading to the hot spring.

She disrobed and entered the hot water. Seria had been right, the hot water really help her sore muscles. Kagome let her eyes roam the room and they settled on the kimono she had chosen to wear for dinner.

Then it struck her. Sesshomaru didn't give gifts. Rin had told her it was rare. So why so many kimonos? She wasn't going to be able to wear them all in a short stay. She briefly remembered a conversation she had with Sango a few times. What if Sango was right? She had mention that presents were involved in courting. Kagome couldn't recall all of what Sango had said but she was sure that she mentioned gifts. Was Sesshomaru trying to court her? If she asked would he tell her the truth? Did she even like the idea of Sesshomaru courting her? Was it custom to not let the woman know your intentions? Maybe it was only sincere? Sango and Kagome had both agree Sesshomaru would never mate with a human.

Things were so confusing when it came to the ways of the Tai-Youkai who was helping her. But what confused her more was how, during her entire stay here, she had not once asked about Sango, Kirara and Miroku. She moved to change as fast as she could. Her mind was set on one thing now. Her friends would worry and she had done nothing to ease that worry.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Sesshomaru watched the beautiful deity enter the room. She had chosen a purple kimono with black obi. The kimono was decorated with a spiral that wrapped around her figure from shoulders to feet. The pattern only a shade darker then the rest of her outfit. The obi was pure black except for the edges that were the same shade was the spiral on her outfit.

Too taken by how well the kimono clung to her curves, he didn't notice her emotions. Kagome sat and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have to leave." Sesshomaru barely heard what she had said. His beast whispered to him telling him he hadn't imagined it. The miko was trying to leave.

"You are not fit to travel." A reasonable argument for her to stay without her thinking there was any other meaning behind what he was saying.

"I can't Sesshomaru-sama. I have to leave." Sesshomaru held in his growl. His mate-to-be was trying to leave. He was suddenly not hungry.

"We will discuss this after." Kagome sighed and nodded. It wouldn't do for Rin to become upset during dinner. Shippo and Souta were attached to the young girl now so it would make the topic more difficult to touch on in front of them.

"Okay," Kagome watched and Rin was dragging Shippo and Souta into the room. One on each of her arms.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

"Nee-chan. Can you sing to us?" Souta asked as Kagome tucked Shippo in. All three of the children were still sleeping in the same room but each in their own futon.

"What do you want me to sing?" she briefly wondered why Souta was asking all of a sudden.

"That song when jii-san was in the hospital." Souta picked a song their mother had sung to them. A song handed down in her family through the generations.

"I don't know it's been a while?" Kagome hadn't sung in a long time and she didn't like to in front of people.

"Please Kagome nee-chan?" Rin sat up in her bed with her hands clasped in front of her chest. Her eyes were watering as if she were about to cry.

"Okaa-san I want you to sing to." Shippo joined into to the begging.

Kagome sighed. The children were her family so she didn't mind singing for them.

"Okay but lay down and I am turning off the lamp." Kagome blew the flame out on the oil lamp lighting the room.

She could see quite well in the dark and watched as each of the children settled back into place. Their covers were disarranged now so she went to each child tucking them back in as she started her song:

hush little child  
do not be afraid  
for we are watching over you  
slumber in peace until tomorrow  
sleep till the morning light  
you are the future  
you are the promise  
of a dawn that's fresh and new  
you are the hope  
of all the world tonight

As Kagome repeated the verse she turned her back to the door while sitting on the edge of Rin's bed. The figure in the doorway had heard her from his room and couldn't stop himself from coming to investigate. He enjoyed the sight of the miko moving about the room. She took care of each child and by the end of the lullaby they were asleep. He was reminded that the miko wanted to leave. This made him anger. She could have everything here but she was insisting on leaving.

Kagome could hear the breathing signalling the children's sleep and turned to leave. Her eyes met crimson.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

* * *

Okay I'm going to let you on a little secret. I forgot about Sango and Miroku until the hot spring scene. Yeah I'm sad but it works so no worries. It fits in with the next chapter anyway

I want to let everyone know that I did find a beta for this story and she will begin from the next chapter onward. However I do still need betas for a few other stories including two new ones not yet posted and Letters. If your interested please let me know the past way you see possible.

Ja ne  
angelic memories  
© 2008

Mayumi Crescent Moon – Thanks a lot! Yes I agree with you about Sesshomaru and Kagome coming to their sense but I'm sure you understand it's all done this way to keep them in character as much as possible.

Sugar0o – Thank you so much!! Yes I pictured Souta standing there fidgeting attempting to get out of it. I can't wait to write more about the two!

LadyNorth76 – Thanks!!

mischievous female – Thank you for the name I will remember that. Knowing it will allow me to look it up for any more information on her!! This piece of information was very helpful!

kaouga's older woman – To tell you the truth I am still working all the details to the mating thing but I think I may have untangled all the knots of the problem.

GreenQueen08 – I have my reasons for Inuyasha's behaviour.

LaClem0516 – Thanks!!

ready.aim.fire333 – Well we won't know the answer to that question for a little while. I think it would be best if Sesshomaru thought about it for a little while.

Chetari – I shouldn't have to take so long from now on so my chapters will be up more regularly.

yakunantenshi – Thanks a lot!!

Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja – I just got a review telling me that Sesshomaru's mother does have a name so I am going to go and check it out first chance I get and I will probably end up adding it to the story.

Jeweled Fairy – I actually re-read my own story recently because I had to catch up on some small detail that I left out there purposely to use later on in the story. Chapter Ten worked out quite well and it didn't take as long as I thought it would because I had a broad picture but it did take time when I went back to add more detail. That confrontation with Kikyou might not happen because I have plans for Kikyou if the story works out. I also have plans for Inuyasha and the scene were he blows up about Sesshomaru and Kagome isn't working out too well the way I thought it would go… I have to go back and change things since it's not working out to well… if swords down clash with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then they certainly will with Kagome in some form. But I can give you too much information or I would be giving away parts of the story…lol. Not too many people have asked about Sango and Miroku anf I nearly forgot about them, but I was able to incorporate then into the story again. Not many people ask or comment on Naraku and I am glad you did because I was questioning whether I had done a good job or not. So thank-you!! I don't really believe that it's write to hold your work hostage because of reviews. Although I do have many even though I don't ask for them and I am grateful for it but you are right: I would not stop writing because I don't get any reviews. As for the death of Kagome's family… You didn't miss it. I just never really told anyone. It is one of those things that I want to explain later and there is a method behind my madness. I swear. So you really didn't miss anything.

monoxidedreams – Thank you so much!!

terrie-tails – Thanks!! I love cookies and milk actually and I commonly eat them when writing… lol… especially when they are home made!

monkey-101 – Thank you!!


	14. Scroll Fourteen: Inner Turmoil Melting

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine ... not then (_points to previous chapters)_ not now, (_points below)_ not even later (_points to blank paper of to be chapters)_

* * *

Scroll Fourteen: Inner Turmoil, Melting a Heart of Ice

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome still stood in her place. The idea of running didn't even make it to her mind. She wasn't afraid of him. She was confused.

They had been standing here for a little over a minute. Sesshomaru didn't make a move not even to answer. Kagome was debating if it was a good idea to step forward. She wasn't sure what had set him off but she had a feeling it was her fault.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Is something wrong? Can I fix it?" Her questions were so innocent. Sesshomaru's beast wanted to know how she wasn't aware what she was doing to him... to them.

The ebony haired woman took a step forward. Sesshomaru growled causing her to stop.

_Good going Kagome, nice move. Now think. What would start this? _Kagome was not that slow and it didn't take long for her to remember their discussion at dinner. It confused her that Sesshomaru would react this much to a request to leave. However, she wasn't sure about Inu youkai traditions so maybe she insulted him.

"Sesshomaru-sama... I'm sorry." Kagome looked down to her feet, she was feeling really guilty.

She wanted to see if her friends were okay and she had insulted Sesshomaru in the process. Kagome wasn't sure how but it would explain a lot. She wanted to patch it all up but again she wasn't sure how. Now Kagome had a problem. Souta and Shippo would be upset leaving Rin and Rin would be upset at Kagome leaving Rin alone taking with her Rin's new playmates. Sesshomaru was insulted and this was all caused by Kagome's needs and wants. Thinking about everything she figured maybe she was being too selfish. She only wanted to check on Sango and Miroku for her own reasons so it could wait. There were too many people depending on her right now. Being a person who thought about doing things for other before herself, she made a decision.

"I'll stay Sesshomaru. I promise not to leave until you tell me to," Kagome whispered into the dark, certain it would reach the youkai's ears.

Sesshomaru's beast purred in contentment and calmed at the confession. Sesshomaru was able to pull his beast under control again and study the miko standing in front of him. She was the reason he lost control of his beast more often than usual. She was the reason for these mixed feelings. She was also why he was taking a mate even after swearing he would never do so. He wasn't happy when he heard she wanted to leave and now that she was going to stay he questioned what made her change her mind. She was normally stubborn and hard to persuade.

"Come." Sesshomaru turned in the doorway and made his way to his study. The miko followed closely behind.

After entering the room he gestured to a pile of pillows beside the fireplace. Kagome slowly sat and looked about the room she never entered before. A large desk was positioned in front of a wide window overlooking a spacious field. There was one large chair behind the desk where Sesshomaru would obviously sit. In front were two plush chairs for his guest.

Most of the room was black. The fabric covering the windows, the furniture, the walls, the pillows she sat on. They were all jet black. The only thing that added colour to the room was a painting of a figure whom she had never seen before. The painting was of a youkai with silver hair pinned in a high tail on his head. There was a blue stripe on each cheek much like the twin magenta ones on Sesshomaru and a crescent moon on his forehead and golden eyes. There was no doubt about it. The youkai in the painting was related to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let Kagome study the room. He sat and crossed his legs while watching the darting of Kagome's eyes.

"It's gloomy," she finally stated.

"You think my study is gloomy?" Sesshomaru led his eyes dart around a bit. It was different than the rest of the castle.

"It's black and black is gloomy."

"Hn." The miko could be simple minded sometimes.

"You should add more colours," Kagome continued on as her eyes focussed on the flickering fire.

"Perhaps I will." Sesshomaru was enchanted by her figure, as shadows moved over her form making her seem celestial. He determined he liked her even more in the moonlight.

Kagome moved her eyes to Sesshomaru when she got the feeling that someone was staring at her. The light toyed with his eyes. His face was truly beautiful. Something stirred deep within her and she turned away. Kagome was still confused when it came to her feelings about Sesshomaru. It wasn't like it mattered how she felt though. Even if she loved him it wouldn't matter. Kagome was a miko. Sesshomaru was a youkai. A miko and a youkai were enemies and could never be. Besides she was also human and Sesshomaru and humans did not mix either. Kagome was at a loss no matter how she looked at it.

Yet something in her mind reminded her of the kimono and all the other things he had done for her. Sesshomaru tolerated her being around him as well as Rin and now Souta. The time at the well also popped into her head and she remembered the things he had told her. Her head was becoming a whirlwind of confusion and Kagome was ready to call it a day. She wasn't sure what Sesshomaru wanted and why he had brought her here, but it was easier to think when the youkai wasn't around. She didn't have to concern herself with hiding her emotions.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome hoped her future statement wouldn't offend him.

"Hn," Sesshomaru continued to stare into her eyes. It started Kagome when they flickered with unhidden, mysterious emotion.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. Is that okay?" Kagome remained sitting. She wasn't sure why she was asking normally she did what she wanted.

"Miko, why do you wish to leave the castle?" Sesshomaru was pleased she asked for permission to leave the room but her statement at dinner had bugged him all evening.

"Oh um," Kagome's head turned down to her lap. Obviously the Tai-Youkai wouldn't get over the fact that his person was insulted. "It's nothing important. It can wait."

"You will explain your outburst before dinner." Sesshomaru voice was stern. He wouldn't let her win this battle.

"I just wanted to see my friends. I don't know if they are all right. They may not know I am safe and sound. I just wanted them to see I was fine and make sure the same could be said about them. But I'm sure if I explain things they'll forgive me. So it can wait." Kagome hid a yawn behind the back of her hand. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed."

Sesshomaru nodded and let his eyes linger on her retreating form. The miko was concerned for her friends. Nothing more than her tender heart worrying over the people she considered family. His beast had Sesshomaru worrying about a simple matter that could easily be taken care of.

_**Any reasonable person would overreact.**_

_You have been unreasonable ever since the miko has shown up. _

_**I will feel better when you mark her. **_

_Leave... I have business to attend to. _

_**You're going to see to the miko's companions, yes?**_

_Perhaps._

_**The miko would be very pleased if we took her to them.**_

_Hn. _

_**When are we leaving?**_

_Tomorrow... Now depart. _

Sesshomaru moved from the fire to his chair behind the desk. He would have to deal with some issues before morning. Then he would take the miko back to her village. Hopefully her companions were there, it would save him the trouble of having to look for them.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

"You mean it?" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for conformation. It was breakfast the morning after he had taken Kagome to his study. Kagome watched his stoical figure at his seat at the head of the table. Rin, Souta and Shippo were still sleeping. Kagome couldn't sleep because she was worried and Sesshomaru had finished taking care of minor issues from his last patrol in order to leave. When Sesshomaru had found the miko wandering the hallways he offered an early breakfast.

"You're serious?" Kagome was having trouble getting over the fact that Sesshomaru had offered to take her to the village to see her friends. Not only that, but Sesshomaru also explained that they would stay with her under the pretences that Rin needed to spend more time with children her age.

"I do not joke." Sesshomaru looked to the miko who had suddenly grown an appetite after his answer and was now eating her food without her usual complaints.

_If that was all I needed to do to get her to eat I would have done it sooner._ Sesshomaru watched with interest as the miko pulled at the fat on the meat before putting it in her mouth. He was starting to notice that she was a picky eater. He hoped her habits would not be picked up by her adopted and future pups.

Sesshomaru had held back the topic of returning to the castle after the meeting. He would speak to the miko later and persuade her back to the grounds through the idea of improving her miko abilities. He had made plans to train her as well as help her unlock her unknown potency. This would also be the time he would give her the second gift.

"Are they up yet?" Kagome wanted to tell Souta, Shippo, and Rin as soon as possible. She knew Sesshomaru would be able to hear them if they were coming.

"It is still early." Sesshomaru finished his plate. It wasn't usual he would eat before the others but there were last minute things that needed to be prepared. He would have to ensure that there were supplies for all of the humans.

"Oh," Kagome sighed. She had always hated waiting.

"Miko, what is concerning you?" Of course Kagome could always use a good argument with Sesshomaru.

"My name isn't _miko_." She hated being referred by miko instead of her name.

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at the anger dripping from the woman in her seat.

"Then call me by my name. It's not that hard to remember." Kagome growled at him.

It was very realistic almost youkai like. Sesshomaru looked to her. He had thought he imagined it but she did it once again when he didn't answer. She really sounded like an Inu youkai and he was intrigued how a human could manage to make such a sound.

"You are a miko. I respect you by calling you your title and just like you respect me by calling me by my title." Sesshomaru pointed out. When did he begin to explain his actions to the infuriating woman?

"But I don't like it. I don't want it. I refuse to be a miko." Kagome pouted with her arms crossed. Sesshomaru's eyes darted at the appendage she was teasing him with. For a second time in many days he wanted to see if her lips were as soft as they looked.

"You were born with a great power within you. It is your birthright and something that will never go away no matter how much you deny it. It is always better to accept it." Sesshomaru recalled the words his father had told him when he was young. Sesshomaru had tried to lock his beast up forever after he had lost control in a village.

"But sometimes my power scares me and what if it stops me from having what I want?" Kagome voice was low and her eyes drawn to the fingers now twiddling in her lap. Sesshomaru knew she was reliving some of the images Naraku placed in her head.

"All great power should be feared but by others. If you fear your own power then you will lose control of it and may live to regret it. You will learn how to properly contain your energy. You will also learn the signs of when you need to stop before it becomes too much." Sesshomaru noticed the miko was still fidgeting with her hands as he completed his explanation. He leaned over and put his hand over her fiddling fingers.

His touch made Kagome look up and she blushed from the warmth of his hand and the intensity of his stare. Something flickered behind his eyes. Kagome wanted to read him better so she could determine what each emotion was that he let slip through his eyes.

"Will you help me?" Kagome asked not wanting to be alone as she faced another of her fears.

This made Sesshomaru's future plans slightly change for the better. Now he wouldn't have to persuade the miko to return to his castle. Plus, the idea of training was the miko's own idea.

"We will return to the castle after your visit with your friends. We will commence your training then miko."

"Kagome. It's _Kagome_. Please stop calling me miko."

"Hn, we shall see. Finish eating; I need to see to a few things. The children are awake and dressing." Sesshomaru stood and left. He would enlighten the miko when he addressed her in private but he wouldn't tell her that yet. He enjoyed surprising her.

Kagome was happy enough. A 'we shall see' was better than a 'Hn'. In addition to that she was going to be able to let the three monkeys know they were going to be travelling together again. Moments later they filed in. Kagome was trying to stop from bouncing in her seat. She really was a child at heart herself and got excited about the smallest of things.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Sesshomaru had them leave after an early lunch, which was welcome since the group had eaten so early. It was now just after noon and Rin, Shippo, and Souta were all playing I spy. Souta had explained the rules to the other two and was now spying something green.

"Is it a tree?" Rin guessed while Shippo had yelled "The grass!"

"Nope," Souta shook his head, "Keep going."

Rin and Shippo pointed out anything they could see that was green. Even Kagome was stumped on what her brother was seeing.

"The miko's eyes are green." Sesshomaru didn't even stop or look back at his companions. Kagome had stopped in her tracks. She had been walking beside Ah-Un carrying Souta, Rin, and Shippo. Jaken was bringing up the rear. He must not have heard his lord for he kept moving forward. But it really shocked her that Sesshomaru would join in a very childish game.

"No okaa-san's eyes are mostly blue," Shippo explained. He looked to Kagome who began to start forward again after overcoming her shock. Shippo glanced to her eyes and looked to Souta. He hadn't even noticed that his okaa-san's eyes were different. But they were indeed emeralds instead of sapphires.

"Not anymore Shippo they're green now." Souta explained. "Sesshomaru-sama was right. I spied nee-chan's eyes."

"Sesshomaru-sama it's your turn," Rin exclaimed. "You have to spy something."

Sesshomaru shouldn't have even bothered. He pondered what possessed him to answer in the first place. He was going to have to answer something. He would not have Rin upset.

"Miko, I believe it is your turn." He loved his ideas. If she was to be his mate, she would have to entertain his pups. Although she already showed those skills, it would do to have her to be out of practice.

"Of course it is," Kagome's voice dripped with sarcasm. She played a few rounds before she slowly dropping out of the game and then picked up her pace to walk beside Sesshomaru.

"You so owe me." Kagome half hoped he wouldn't know what she was talking about. It would be entertaining to make him guess.

"Do you wish me to tell you the story of my arm now?" Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had thought that the miko had forgotten.

"Yes I would." She wasn't too disappointed when he didn't even hesitant to answer. It wouldn't be Sesshomaru if he forgot something such as a bargain.

"It happened just after you were captured. Inuyasha was there. Do you still want to hear?" Sesshomaru had only held the story back for fear of the miko's memories. He wouldn't keep it from her if she wanted to know it.

Kagome nodded but before Sesshomaru could even begin they were interrupted.

"Kagome nee-chan it's your birthday soon!!" Rin shouted form behind. It was growing closer as it ended and Kagome turned. Rin had jumped down while shouting to her and taking off before lunging at her for a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rin asked.

"Um, I forgot. I never really keep up with dates here." Kagome looked to Souta and Shippo who were whispering to each other. Behind her, hidden from Kagome's view, Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome was trying to estimate the date. She knew it was September but how far in the month were they.

"Kagome how many days are there until your birthday is here?" Rin kept questioning her, "Souta said it was soon but how many days?"

"I uh...don't know."

"Today is the quarter after the new moon." Sesshomaru offered.

"That would mean it is just about twenty days in the month right?" Kagome thought out load. Rin nodded in response. Souta and Shippo were now listening and she could see Sesshomaru behind her. Jaken was mumbling about delaying his lord.

"Well my birthday is on the full moon this month. That means just over a week." Rin grinned and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Rin when is your birthday?" Kagome asked. Shippo's was late in the winter. Souta had his just before he came, in the summer. Kagome had never bothered to ask Rin when hers was.

"My birthday is in the spring when the snow melts. I picked it to be the day I came back." Kagome smiled and held onto Rin's hand.

Sesshomaru had begun to move forward again followed by Ah-Un. Kagome remembered that Rin had told her before that Sesshomaru had saved her in the spring.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Sesshomaru looked over the area before determining it was a good place to stop for the night. Kagome stepped up beside him.

"Is there a hot spring nearby?" Sesshomaru looked to the wooded area concealing the naturally heated water. He debated on sending her there with a fear that Naraku would attempt to capture the miko again. However he trusted his nose and ears to warn him of anything out of the ordinary. He almost reluctantly pointed the way to the nearest spring.

"Thanks. I'm going to take Rin with me." Souta and Shippo were getting to be too old to share baths with the girls. So it was known as Rin called it 'girls time alone'.

"Kagome be careful." He went to the tree he would claim for the rest of the time they would remain at the camp.

Kagome was moving away when her brain registered what he had said. Rin came before she could turn back around and ask him what he had said. Did he really call her by name? She hadn't imagined it... she was almost certain she didn't but then again there were many things she often thought she had heard and never really did.

Rin tugged for Kagome to undress faster so they could get into the hot water. They had a light conversation while washing. Kagome had learned the name of the plants that would create soap. Sesshomaru had also given the girls a liquid that smelt of flowers to put in their hair. Rin had said it was a secret lotion to make her hair soft.

Yet Kagome's mind was not fully focussed on her conversation with Rin. She remembered the story of Sesshomaru's arm. He had told her after Rin was quieted down from the birthday incident.

**Flashback**

He explained that his arm had grown back all at once on its own. This was after his sword Tokijin had been broken in two. When he told her this, her eyes darted to the two swords at his hip.

"So what sword is that?" Kagome knew that the hilt was different. Its aura wasn't as evil as Tokijin's had been but it was just as powerful if not more.

"Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru told her. "A fang made of my own tooth."

"Who made it?" Totosai had been the one to make Sesshomaru's father blades that were given to his sons. She had hoped the old man had come around and made Sesshomaru a blade.

"It came from within when my arm was restored." Sesshomaru was sure the miko wouldn't understand but he needed time to find words for what had occurred and what they meant.

"What do you mean from within? Like inside of your arm?" Sesshomaru was not disappointed when the miko questioned the events.

"I have surpassed my sire and have found my own inner strength. My sword is now as powerful as I am in person. It is one with me." Sesshomaru hoped this would make sense to the woman he was walking with.

"Wow, really? So that makes it pretty powerful right?"

"Indeed." At least the miko comprehended how powerful he now was. With their powers combined they would make an unconquerable pairing.

"So that's it? What did Inuyasha do? You said that he was there right? He didn't trouble you too much did he?" Kagome showed no concern for the hanyou. He was certain she wasn't feeling anything for him any longer. This would only help him accomplish his goals with little difficulties and obstacles in his way.

"He took his clay pot in the direction of the village we are now heading to. His insults were nothing that I could not handle." Sesshomaru explained but Kagome went white.

"Miko, what is the matter?" Kagome didn't answer him. She was walking but her face was pale and lacking its normal colour.

"Miko," Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, "Kagome."

"Uh..." Kagome looked up.

"What is the matter Kagome?" Sesshomaru caught slight fear in her eyes.

"I am causing trouble for you. I know you don't like his company." Sesshomaru admired the miko even more. She was concerned about what he would want. This had to stop a little. She concerned herself too much about other's feelings before her own.

"I will deal with the hanyou should I need to. You will see to your friends." Sesshomaru reassured her.

**Flashback End**

Kagome was still a little worried about it all. She could not help but wonder why Sesshomaru was going out of his way to help her. It wasn't like him to show an interest in other people's issues. So why show interest now? She shook her head wanting to clear the thoughts suffocating it. Why did she want it to be something more then what it was? Kagome knew that nothing could happen between them but no matter how many time she told herself this she could help the feeling the consumed her when she was close to him.

Kagome really needed to think about something else. She was brought back to her bath. Rin was still rambling on. They had finished bathing and were now dressing. Kagome pulled Rin to her in a hug after they were dressed.

"Rin I love you. You're so adorable." Kagome didn't know what had come over her. Maybe it was because she was guilty that Kagome hadn't really listened to everything that Rin had said the whole time.

"Kagome nee-chan I was wondering, could I ask a request?" Rin choked the words out slowly.

"Of course you can Rin. Ask me anything. I promise to help you with whatever it is." Kagome looked to Rin expecting the child to ask her some strange child like question. Something like _'where do babies come from?'_

"Could I... could I called you what Shippo calls you?" Rin stuttered.

Kagome was a little shocked but not by much. Rin had been getting a little comfy with Kagome. It was only natural, considering that Kagome was caring for Rin as a mother did, that Rin would feel like Kagome was her mother.

"Yes Rin, I would love for you to call me okaa-san." Rin hugged Kagome and ran to camp. Probably so she could tell the rest of the group the good news.

Kagome followed her but when she made it to camp Sesshomaru was not there. Jaken had made a fire and Shippo and Souta were playing with a pack of cards Souta had brought with him. Rin was now joining them whispering excitedly to the two as she picked up her cards.

As Kagome let her eyes wander the area they were in she noticed a cliff through the trees. She wanted to see it and let her feet carry her there. It only took a minute for her to make it to the edge. It over looked acres of forest below; all lit in the light of the night. It was beautiful and very secluded since the trees hid anyone on the cliff from the prying eyes of the view all around.

It had hid Sesshomaru so well she didn't see him until he was beside her. She saw a light movement on her left and jumped clutching her heart while turning to the one who startled her.

"Damn it Sesshomaru you're not supposed to sneak up on people like that." Kagome screamed too low for the children to hear.

"You should pay more attention. I would not have been able to scare you if you had looked for danger." Sesshomaru pointed out. He was right. She knew it. Worse still was that he known she knew.

"Bad habit I guess. I will fix it though, Kagome confessed, straightening and looking to the view before the two.

"Hn," Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was one who improved her flaws. If she was going to do something, she would.

"Oh I think you should know that... Rin picked up on Shippo's terminology." Kagome would try being subtle first.

"Which exactly would that mean?" Sesshomaru turned to look at the miko. It would have to be something important for the miko was playing with her fingers again. He reached to stop her; his hand engulfed her two and tugged them to get her to face him. Her eyes darted from her hands, to his hand, then to his face.

"She asked me and I said it would be fine... if she called me ...okaa-san." Sesshomaru smirking was not the response Kagome was expecting. He was inching closer to her and she felt the hand on hers twitch.

Sesshomaru lifted his left hand to hook two fingers under her chin. His eyes never left hers and studied them as confusion flittered back and forth through his next actions. Sesshomaru let his fingers glide upwards across her cheek to her ear. They continued a path behind her head and his vision was focussed on her lips. The hand behind her head pulled her a little closer before lowering his head to hers.

Sesshomaru's lips met Kagome's for the first time. She was shocked from the first contact and could feel as he added a little pressure to the soft gentle caresses his lips were making. He didn't make any other move; after a few seconds drew back and retreated to camp, leaving Kagome alone with her very confused and emotional overloaded mind and once again something deep within her started aching for something. Something she had no control over.

Kagome pressed a finger tip to her lips still feeling the presence that was there only moments ago. She had received her first kiss from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had kissed her. She couldn't get this thought out of her mind. It floated around pulling at everything Sesshomaru had done for her.

* * *

Ooooo!! Look we're getting somewhere!! YEAH!! Hope you all enjoyed!!

**I want to thank my new beta Golden-Eyed-Girl for helping me with this chapter!! **

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2008

kouga's older woman - good idea but I kind of wanted her to leave the castle... as you can see from above... thanks though!

jac80 – she hasn't figure things out yet but she will. Don't worry. Thanks for the review!

hiya couldn't find a name – I would normally say anything to do with Kagome lately has been trouble…lol Thanks!!

KACE19 – Thank you!!

bluemiko – Thanks so much!

mischievous female – thanks… I was hoping for that actually.

yakunantenshi – The story was created by yours truly. I was using it in Greek Mythology to tell the story of how the sun and moon came to be and to explain their interaction. The teacher was a little upset that I didn't use her topics and instead chose my own but she was quite thrilled after she read it.

LadyNorth76 – Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

Most Unlikely Angel – Well I had to stop but I promise there will be longer chapters in the future…

Kanae14 – I will work on the spelling things. I just tend to type a lot at once because I get excited and miss some of my mistakes which the computer tries to fix on it's own. I now have someone to help me again so I won't be editing my own work or giving it to close friends. I promise you though that she will not die!!

o.O' ConfutiouslyLost – Here's the next chapter you wanted so desperately. Enjoy. Thanks for the review!

terrie-tails – I thank you for the cookies and I tend to dip them in the milk a lot so I don't have to worry as much about them being hot. The story came from my head. I made it up all on my own and it's not really based on anything at all. Just a story I thought of when I was bored and in the end decided to share it with my fantastic readers.

IrishStarr – Thanks for the tip. I tend to write fast and forget to look back for mistakes. My computer also changes things that are misspelled to words that are closely link to it unless it has no clue at all then it underlines the word. Thankfully I know have someone to look over things for me!!

Missy Misa – YourLastNightmare – Thanks for your two reviews… I made up the story from my own imagination. At the last minute I adjusted this chapter to incorporate this story. Yes I tend to find that most people have been calling me evil due to the cliffies but I would like to let you know it is never intentional. It's just the way things end.

monkey-101 – Thanks so much for the review!!


	15. Scroll Fifteen: Reunion

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine in any way shape or form. I make no money and write fan fics for my own entertainment as well as the entertainment of others.

* * *

Scroll Fifteen: Reunion

Sesshomaru didn't regret what he did. He had loved every moment of it. He was sure the miko was still standing back at the cliff sorting through her mess of emotions. Sesshomaru was certain that if she had any doubtfulness of his intentions before they were now taken care of. The miko wasn't dense he knew she was questioning his actions more and more lately. It was only a matter of waiting until the miko gathered enough courage to ask him the many questions flooding her thoughts.

He let his eyes close. His beast wanted more. His beast wanted to ravish her mouth until she was breathless. He wanted to show her dominance as his tongue battled with hers. Sesshomaru would take it slowly though. He would let the miko have her time to think before he made his next move. This wasn't what his beast wanted.

_**Her scent changed. She wants us too. Let us have her. **_

_She is still uncertain about all of this. We will take our time. _Sesshomaru hated when his beast whined.

_**We can go slowly now. **_

_You will have patience._

_**I want out. I can smell her drawing near.**_

_I will not have you frightening her away._

_**She does not fear me. She has never run from us.**_

Sesshomaru was forced to battle his beast down as the miko made her way to camp. When Kagome entered the little clearing amongst the vast forest; she looked about to check on the sleeping arrangements. Rin was sleeping between the fire and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed on the opposite side of the fire of the sleeping girl. A little distance from Sesshomaru, Souta was curled up but not yet sleeping. Shippo slept soundly under the light blanket he was sharing with Souta.

"Souta you should get some sleep." Kagome whispered to him. Unknown to her it quietened the battle Sesshomaru was struggling to contain. Sesshomaru gained the upper hand of his beast while his beast was distracted by the miko's hushed voice.

"Yes nee-chan," Souta wouldn't tell her that he was making sure she made it back to camp safely. Nor that he feared she would be taken from him again. With her in his sight Souta was able to settle down and let sleep take him.

Kagome let herself curl up with Rin. She looked at Souta as he closed his eyes and pulled the little girl closer to her chest.

"Good-night..." Kagome whispered to the camp for all to hear. If they were already asleep she was sure they could hear it in their dreams.

Kagome closed her eyes but was having a hard time sleeping. The incident with Sesshomaru was too fresh in her mind. When had it started? Was it recent or had it began long ago? Was it when he first rescued them from Naraku or after she saved Rin? When Sesshomaru saved her life? Then there was the kimono... could that have been when? Maybe the second rescue? Perhaps it was the reason Sesshomaru retrieved Shippo and Kirara? All of them had been perfectly reasonable at the time though. She had done something that would equal what Sesshomaru gave her in return. There was also the gift she gave him. The gift... what had it meant to him? What if he didn't take it as innocent?

Kagome's eyes snapped open and looked over the black haired head of Rin, across the fire to the resting Taiyoukai. His golden eyes were close but then opened when he felt her eyes on him. He smirked when she blushed and closed her eyes once more burying her face in the hair of the child she was cuddling with.

She was definitely thinking about things now. He could mainly feel her confusion and the different levels of it as she shuffled through the void of her mind. The moment she looked at him she smelt of shock. Sesshomaru wondered if the miko was catching on. Had she figure out everything or only a piece of the puzzle? He let his attention roam the area and figured it to be safe enough to rest. If things turned out well then the next couple of days would prove to be very interesting. He let himself relax as he listened to the miko trying to keep her breath quiet. She wasn't asleep yet but it wouldn't be long.

_What are the courting rituals of an Inu? _Kagome wished more than ever that Sango was with her so she could _innocently_ ask. These were her last thoughts before her body forced her to take sleep. It had been a long day.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Shippo had woken to a new scent coming from his mother. Rin and Souta were up and making breakfast for the others of the camp who ate. Shippo knew the scent well, he hadn't been sure of it the first time he had caught wind of it. Now he had been around plenty of woman who had smelt the same as his mother. Though she had a sweeter scent then other humans it wouldn't be good for the Taiyoukai to come back to camp while she was having her dream.

Shippo walked over to Kagome and took her shoulder into his hand before giving it a gentle shake.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo called to her as another attempt to wake her. It worked and he watched her open her eyes.

"Shippo?" Kagome frowned, "It something the matter?" It was still a little early and it wasn't required for them to wake up so early.

"Um, I think you needed to wake up," Shippo didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to his mother but he also didn't know how to approach the subject at hand.

Kagome on the other hand made a wild guess as her dream came to her. "Um I understand Shippo. Thanks."

Shippo grinned widely thanking the gods that Kagome had understood and then went to help Souta and Rin. Kagome pushed the images of the recollection of her dream away. She blamed Sesshomaru's kiss as the only reason she had the dream. Kagome shook her head.

"Okaa-san, breakfast is ready." Rin called to her.

Kagome looked to Rin and smiled. She needed a way to get the images of the dream out of her head. This would be perfect. Rin, Souta and Shippo would help cure her temporarily of the troublesome and baffling ways of the Taiyoukai.

"Thanks Rin and Souta it looks really good," Kagome took the small fish Rin gave her.

Sesshomaru re-entered the campsite. A lower-class youkai had decided to wander too close to his pack and proved to be too stupid to leave like he was demanded. Though insect youkai are weak and easy to handle, Sesshomaru let his beast take out his frustration on the poor creature. Earlier this morning the miko scent of arousal was too much for his beast to handle and Sesshomaru was unable to stay too close to her. He was grateful she was now awake.

"We are leaving once you are done." Sesshomaru stayed in his spot and turned away from the group who were still eating their meal.

Sesshomaru determined they were three days from the village at the pace they were going. It wouldn't be as long until the miko saw her friends. He could just barely make out the unmistakable scents. By late afternoon the slayer and the monk would cross paths with Sesshomaru's group.

Kagome watched as Rin chased Jaken around Ah-Un. Souta and Shippo beside her were finding the game amusing. They were still travelling after stopping for a short lunch break. Rin and Kagome then began making chains as they walked. They had crossed a field of wild flowers and Rin filled everyone's pockets with flowers so they girls could still make chains as they walked through another forest. Kagome had finished her third strand of flowers and Rin her second so the little girl had told her she could now 'prettify' the little toad youkai.

At the present time, Rin followed pursuit with her hands extended, chains dangling from them. Jaken created a path of zigzags trying to get away. They looped around the two headed dragon. Who slowed his pace a little as to not step on the little ones. Jaken then ran ahead of Sesshomaru going in circles and back around to hide behind his lord who continued to walk. Rin giggled and followed only to chase Jaken around Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please make her stop!" Sesshomaru made no move to help Jaken. He was careful when Rin passed in front of him but did not intervene in any way.

Jaken realized Sesshomaru would be no help and ran to Kagome. Rin ran towards her too. Jaken dodged behind Kagome and Rin slipped, sliding into the woman with more force than Kagome had anticipated. The miko tried to catch Rin but both girls fell to the ground with a gentle thump. Jaken had moved to walked on the opposite side of Ah-Un that the girls were on.

"Rin are you okay?" Kagome questioned.

"Yep, I'm fine okaa-san." Rin grinned and got up to brush the dirt off of her kimono.

Kagome stood also brushing the dirt off of herself. She would have to find her own little bit of revenge on Jaken. After all, from the look in his eyes before he ran behind her, he had planned things this way.

"Where'd Jaken go?" Rin asked before noticing his feet on the other side of Ah-Un. "Oh there he is!"

Rin ran. Jaken ran. Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome assumed it was because she and Rin had fallen behind the small group. Shippo and Souta had stopped before to make sure Kagome was not injured. Ah-Un had continued to walk in a slow pace and had stopped when his master had. Kagome close the distance to stand beside the dragon.

Sesshomaru didn't begin moving again. Kagome looked to him. It was the first time she had directly looked at him all morning. She was trying to avoid anything that would make her think about the dream, the kiss, and all her emotions that were confusing her more. She really wasn't sure how to take the situation but she continued to remind herself nothing could happen between them. She was human. She was miko. He was a youkai. The way things were would never work out. Even if they were together she would just die an old woman in the years to come and he would remain as young as he is today.

No things were better if she ignored it all. Now how was she to tell this to Sesshomaru who was keen on getting his way? That is if he was thinking of courting her. She still wasn't sure about all this. What if he didn't mean anything and was only messing with her? It was possible. Kagome sighed. This was what she was trying to avoid. Just looking at him was all it took for her to recall the issues she didn't want to think about, especially with him around.

An image of Sesshomaru leaning over her floated back into her mind. _No Kagome bad. Stop. Stop that right now! Find out what's going on instead._

"Sesshomaru, why did you stop?" Kagome asked still behind him.

Shippo and Souta took in the exchange as well Rin and Jaken still running around the group. The two were oblivious that the group was stopped as they ran about Ah-Un once again.

Sesshomaru eyes darted to the two in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to look at the miko. The red tint he had saw last night made its way back to her cheeks. He liked how modest his miko was.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head in the negative and then lowered her eyes.

"Your friends are here." Sesshomaru stated. The exterminator and houshi were only a short distance away and would be here momentarily.

"Sango and Miroku?" Kagome let her eyes rose to stare at Sesshomaru. All her bothersome thoughts went away at the thought of seeing Miroku and Sango again. "Where are they?"

Sesshomaru let the people in question speak for themselves. Kirara was leading them and she passed through the tree line a few seconds after Kagome asked her question.

"Kirara!" Kagome screamed and ran to the nekomata then pulled her into a hug.

Sango and Miroku appeared a few seconds later. They didn't even get a chance to look around before a figure lunged to them.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome hugged Miroku but quickly released him for fear of his hand. She then attached herself to Sango. The slayer wrapped her arms around Kagome slowly in disbelief.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

They had searched and searched. Nothing came up. They were heading back to the village to find out if there was any news. Kirara had stopped yesterday and pulled, hissed, and bit Sango and Miroku to get them to follow her. So they did since the nekomata was giving them little choice in the matter.

Miroku looked between his fiancee and the miko. He was very grateful that Kagome was okay. Sango was never the same without her. Miroku had even given up his 'cursed' hand thing. But now that things were indeed fine he decided to celebrate.

Sango pulled Kagome at arm's length and looked at her shocked. "How is it possible?"

Kagome laughed but then both girls tensed up. Sango right fist met Miroku's left cheek as Kagome's left fist met his right.

"Ah Kagome how I have missed you." he exclaimed.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled.

Kagome shook her head at the two. They never changed. But Kagome was stopped in her thoughts. She had thought she heard a low growl. She didn't want to turn around to see where Sesshomaru was but it reminded her of the many reasons why she wanted to see Sango.

"Sango, where are you going?" Kagome asked hoping they were heading in the same direction.

"Well, when we couldn't find you we thought we go back to the village and see about any rumours that would help us." Sango explained.

Kagome was overjoyed. She would be able to get some information that may make the situation a little less confusing. Now she only had to get Sesshomaru to agree.

Miroku stood back rubbing his cheeks when he glanced over to the youkai a short distance from the miko and huntress talking. A growl had caught his attentions and he could swear it was directed to him. Narrowed golden eyes rimmed in red made him rethink his actions in the future. He would have to stick to only his woman if he wanted to live to see his own children. The monk lowered his head and whispered an apology low enough for only the alpha of the group to hear.

§ ‡ § † § ‡ §

Sango and Kagome were hanging in the back of the group. Rin had seen Kirara and right away asked Sesshomaru if the newcomers could travel with them. Sesshomaru had agreed. Now Kagome had to find a time that she could speak with Sango but at a distance that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to overhear them. This created a problem.

Rin was riding on Kirara who was between Kagome and Sango. The older woman knew something was bothering Kagome but would bring it up. It was possible that with the little girl around Kagome wouldn't say a thing. Rin filled the uneasy atmosphere with bubbly conversation topics. Flowers and her doll, Suki, apparently were her favourite things to talk about.

Sesshomaru was walking in the front as usual. His eyes were weary of the monk who dared to touch his chosen one. Miroku was currently with Shippo and Souta beside Ah-Un. Jaken was pulling flowers from his form. Rin had finally pounced on him and covered him from head to toe including his Staff of Two Heads.

Sango was really confused about many things. She wanted to ask Kagome how she had managed to escape again as well as how it was that she was with Sesshomaru's group. Though she couldn't ask all of her questions yet she could ask a few.

"Say Kagome, weren't Shippo and Souta in the village? We left them there before we went to look for Naraku."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru found them when Souta came to look for me." Kagome had heard the story from Souta and Shippo. She was happy when she heard it for it showed that Souta was coming out of his shyness. At least he had left the village. There was a time when he would have run and hid away from all to see. Her little brother was changing before her eyes.

"I'm glad Souta came with okaa-san. I like playing with Souta he is like a big brother." Rin interrupted. She was brushing her doll's hair before placing a flower in it.

"Okaa-san?" Sango wasn't sure she liked the sounds of that. Was the little girl calling Kagome mother now too? "Isn't Kagome your nee-chan?" the exterminator as politely.

"No. Kagome nee-chan became my okaa-san. Okaa-san said yes." Rin pointed out. The mind of a child was really simple. You had a mother, a father, and siblings. Your mother and father told you yes and no to certain things and you obeyed. Rin now had a mother and Sesshomaru-sama was like her father. Souta and Shippo were her siblings.

"Oh." Sango looked to the miko.

"I'll explain later." Kagome told her. They really had to talk; they were both thinking the same thing.

"We will stop here." Sesshomaru's voice cut it from the distance. He took to the sky, leaving the group behind.

"Where's he going?" Sango asked.

The miko shrugged to her and helped Rin dismount Kirara who transformed into her kitten self. The timing was a little perfect since without Sesshomaru around Kagome wouldn't have to worry about him overhearing their conversation.

"Just let me make sure everyone gets something to eat and then we can talk. Okay?" A smile on her face, her eyes gleaming and the slayer just couldn't help but nod in return.

Jaken built a fire. Rin, Souta, and Shippo were playing tag, in sight, dodging around the trees. They had finished eating and Kagome had made tea. Jaken had vanished after his task, leaving probably to avoid Rin. Sango was sitting a little away from the group to get a little privacy for her conversation with Kagome. She was watching Miroku intently a fair distance from them across the fire. He was mediating but Sango had soon learned that whenever the holy man mediated he inched closer…

"Sesshomaru saved you again?" Kagome had just finished recounting the recent events. Both women were whispering.

"Look, I'm sorry to put it bluntly but it wasn't like Inuyasha was going to save me. So I'm glad that Sesshomaru came to the rescue." The miko and huntress both knew it was true.

"I know. I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean for you to take offence but I am a little worried. Why did he save you?" Sango's previous concerns for her younger sister figure were still bothering her.

"I don't really know that. I do know that he likes me taking care of Rin. She doesn't have many companions to play with," Kagome lowered her head in a sigh. The whole thing was frustrating.

"Has anything strange happened? Something that isn't usual in Sesshomaru's behaviour?" Kagome knew she was going to be interrogated but maybe that was the best way to get answers without Sango being too concern.

"No, not that I can think of." Of course she wasn't going to mention the kiss or the possible meaning behind the kimonos. So a beaming smile was directed to the woman beside her.

"Has he given you any gifts or such?"

"Gifts? What do you mean? Maybe if you told me everything I would know what to look for." Kagome hated to trick the older woman but there was no other way.

"Remember I told you mating rituals are different between each species of youkai?" always start out slowly. Sango knew her friend could burst out sometimes at things that she was offended by. The huntress had to think her words through first so Kagome wouldn't take it the wrong way.

The miko only nodded gradually to her friend waiting for her to continue with her explanation.

"Inu and Ookami such a Koga have a long mating ritual. There are a few slight differences but they are basically the same. Inu show their affection to a woman they wish to mate. The youkai would do small favour for the woman. If the female picks up on the advances that the male makes she will give him a gift. It signs that the male can start the first steps of his mating."

"I understand that but what about the gifts?" Kagome was impatient one never knew when Sesshomaru would return.

"That's next. There are normally two gifts unless the male is of high status then there are three. I know that a youkai that is wealthy must show his wealth through a gift but the other two I'm not so sure of. I think they might change."

"Three gifts." the little woman stored this information away. "Okay then what?"

"Why are you so interested?" Sango inquired. It was like there might be something going on that she wasn't aware of. It was possible that Kagome could be hiding something from her.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just curious. I don't really know much about youkai and I will be living in this era permanently. It's only rational that I learn about these things in more depth. Just so I don't find myself in a very bad situation later." Kagome really wanted the exterminator to take the bait.

"I suppose your right." Sango started out slowly, "However, I don't know the rest of the ritual. Inu's are not so common and their habits are rather secret."

Sesshomaru came into the camp at that moment. Green eyes met his and their owner blushed before turning her head down. Sesshomaru inwardly smirk. He hadn't gone far. He knew that Kagome would want to talk to the huntress and he also knew that she wouldn't if she thought he was nearby. He made it appear he had gone but it was near by the whole time. When Jaken left he intercepted the little toad and set him off on a little quest. Then he perched in a tree to listen to his mate to be and the exterminator talk.

Sesshomaru looked for another tree to claim a little farther from the humans. He sat beneath its branches to watch over the camp for the night. He felt a gaze on him and turned his eyes to see the slayer looking at him with warning in her eyes. His eyes closed and he crossed his arms folding his hands into his sleeves. A woman would not stop him from his mission. He would have the miko as his own. No one would be able to take her from him now that his mind was made up.

* * *

Sorry but I don't really have time to reply to everyone this time. I will reply with my next update whenever that may be. I want to thank every one who reviews even though I don't ask it of you and I appreciate your support and patience. The next chapter isn't really a chapter it's a note explaining the situation.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories.  
© 2008


	16. Scroll Sixteen: Village of Blood

* * *

The work on my laptop was completed the first week of October and after all the waiting I was told nothing could be recovered... absolutely nothing. So I was back to the drawing board. I was forced to go back and reread my own story and make an outline about what I had written but not posted. Of course this was after a week of moping and feeling depressed. I apologize for the really long delay and I know it is a little short but this chapter is what I final managed to finished. It isn't the best considering that I wasn't sure what this chapter consisted of when I first wrote it. But in a way this version seems to be a little better than the original... but I will let you decided.

I want to thank my beta **Golden-Eyed-Girl **for helping me even through all this hectic messy time.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah.... Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I am making no profits making this story.

* * *

Scroll Sixteen: Village of Blood

"What happened here?"

It was the question that was on all their minds. It was a question that they didn't want to voice out loud but the slayer managed to gather her courage. Of course the question would go unanswered since none of the current pack members had an answer to the question.

Except the miko... who was looking like she had fallen through the deepest pit of despair at the sight of the village in shambles. "Miko, are you feeling well?" The inu alpha asked as her aura grew darker.

"Naraku..." She whispered with eyes glazing over.

Sesshomaru didn't want to say anything but he knew the arachnid was behind the scene of death. His scent was all over the place. He was hoping to avoid any psychological relapse but it appeared that Kagome had come to the correct conclusion by herself.

"Kagome there's no way to tell if he's behind this," Sango pointed out. She understood right away why Sesshomaru appeared to be fearful of the miko's well being.

"My dearest Sango, don't defend that bastard when he was obviously behind this attack. Who else could it be?" The monk stated not picking up on Sango's true intention. The remark earned him a sharp jab of a pink armoured elbow.

"Miroku's right." Kagome whispered as her face grew paler. "But you're right too Sango." She mumbled. Both Sango and Sesshomaru looked to the miko to see what she was getting at.

The small woman took a few steps forward from her position on the outskirts of the village. Her feet carried her to a particular field in the center of the village. The ground was soft and muddy from the concentration of blood. It was the area of gathering. The place the villagers would gather for festivals and trade. Falling to her knees the miko let the tears she was holding back slide down her cheeks.

"Naraku's still after me... this is my fault." She whispered. As if the world was listening to the small woman the heaven's opened up then and there releasing the rain the group had been expecting all morning.

"Miko..." Sesshomaru offered a hand to help his female up. "You can let yourself sink into despair here and be no help to those who depend on you or you can pick yourself up and mourn the loss properly after the weather clears up." The inu pulled the miko to her feet but her body went limp after he released her forcing him to catch her drenched body. "Miko, I take back what I said; you have no choice but to come with me." The inu stated while pulling the woman into his arms and carrying her to the nearest hut.

Sango had taken Ah-Un's reins and brought him to one of the only surviving huts. Rin, Shippo, and Souta climbed down and automatically began to prepare the area for camp by claiming their sleep area. The slayer looked through the doorway to see the scene between the Western Lord and her sister-like friend. She contemplated between going to help or staying in the dry hut with the rest of the pack that didn't seem concerned at all about what was going on outside.

"Sango you should come by the fire where it is warmer." Miroku said slowly.

"But Kagome..."

"I am certain Sesshomaru will talk her out of it." The monk replied. "I'm sure if you look closely you will see it too." He added.

"See what?" Sango looked back just as the miko was picked up as if she were as light as a feather. At that moment she realized Miroku was right. Sesshomaru had changed. She knew this but looking closely she realized it had to be Kagome's kind heart. In the process of getting to know their little priestess the inu had found his life mate. There was nothing Sango could do about it either because it looked like the miko had accepted the fact that she was an object of desire. "I suppose it is better than if she were with that two timing hanyou." She whispered more to herself as the couple vanished into another hut. The exterminator began to unpack the bags looking for something for the miko to wear when they returned to the group and wanting to do something that would be useful for her friend. It wasn't her place to interfere with a taiyoukai, and there was little she could do anyway. Everyone knew that once an inu made up his mind about who he would mate no one would be able to change his mind.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as tears continued to run down her face. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that." Sesshomaru answered softly. "I won't leave you to face that darkness by yourself again." He replied while sliding against a wall to sit with the miko across his folded legs. He wanted to comfort the woman but refused to show such weakness in front of those who were not his pack mates.

"You don't understand. This is all because of me. I am the reason these bad things happen. It never goes away." She attempted to push herself away from the inu who continued to hold her in his arms. "What if my nightmares come true? What if I kill someone I love? What if I kill you?" her voice cracked as she buried her face into his mokomo-sama and cried.

Sesshomaru didn't let the questions catch him off guard. Not for long at least. "You're stronger than Naraku. The miko I know so well doesn't give into anyone easily. I believe your bond to your pack will lead you to do the right thing."

Kagome's eyes suddenly locked with Sesshomaru's. "Really?" her voice was low but she didn't flinch as the inu moved a clawed finger reached to wipe the salt water drop in the corner of her eye.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned in to gently kiss the hesitant lips. The miko could see by the slowness of the inu's movement that he was giving her a chance to back away but she didn't want to. Ever so slowly she closed her eyes and waited. A light pressure sealed his mouth to hers causing a slight gasp from the miko. Not wanting to scare her he pulled away after a few seconds and stared at her face as she opened her innocent emerald eyes.

"Umm... maybe we should go back to the group." She whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"Your face is red." He stated casually. The small statement caused her face to redden further. "Did the statement please you that much?" he teased.

The little miko pulled away with eyes wide. "My god... Sesshomaru's been abducted!"

"By your aliens?" he questioned. It wasn't the first time she spoke of alien abductions. "I assure you your aliens are no match for this Sesshomaru's power."

Kagome shook her head and got to her feet. "I don't want Sango to worry." she changed topics.

Sesshomaru followed the woman out of the hut into the pouring rain and to a hut that was heavily perfumed with the miko's scent. He looked around the small quarters and then to the dragon. Obeying a silent command the two headed youkai walked into to hut. Sango jumped up immediately while Kagome and the pups merely looked up.

"I'm sorry Ah-Un... I should have known you wouldn't want to be in the rain." the miko replied dropping the clothes in her hand and walking over to the beast. The dragon slowly moved to block the door as the miko near preventing anyone from getting out and the rain from coming in. "Ah-Un you're in the way there. Come over here." the miko stated while gesturing to the back of the hut. However the dragon looked to his master and then folded its arms before lowering the two heads for a long deserved rest.

Kagome noticed the small gaze given to the inu by the lower youkai. She looked over her shoulder to the over protective male and pulled a blanket from a shelf to cover the dragon, concerned that he might be cold with the rain hitting his exposed side.

Afterwards she retrieved her dry kimono and walked behind the changing wall that had been built for the purpose of privacy from the rest of the room. Rin ran to hug her mother when she came back into view.

"Can I help you cook dinner okaa-san?" she asked with the brightest of smiles.

"Of course." the miko replied wrapping her arms around the child.

Dinner was light and simple. Kagome was able to use herbs that had been left behind.

"What's the chance of your hut surviving?" Sango mumbled behind bites.

"I shielded it as did Kaede, so no one could take supplies out of the hut. I'm sure the barrier would have remained until... well without someone here to maintain it every three days it would have dissolved."

"Sesshomaru-sama are you hungry?" Rin interrupted the small conversation with her usual chirper voice.

Sesshomaru looked up to the child offering him the plate. "Rin go eat your dinner." he ordered.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." the young girl answered leaving the plate next to the inu.

Kagome took her own plate of food over to sit next to Sesshomaru. "Um...thank you for earlier." the miko whispered.

The line reminded him of her outburst. What if I kill someone I love? What if I kill you? He wanted to know if she meant something by what she had said. In her statements ... was it possible it was her way of telling him that she held the pitiful human emotion for him? Did she love him? Sesshomaru's mind could grasp the meaning the woman had intended. As his thought ran wild he gave the woman a short nod. He wanted to question her but he wasn't certain how.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Where's Jaken?" Kagome asked after finishing her meal.

"He was dismissed to run some errands."

"Oh." Kagome stood and took her half eaten plate and the plate which Sesshomaru had yet to touch. The inu ignore his instinct to hold the miko down and force her to eat. He knew emotional stress caused humans to either eat too much or eat too little. But he made a mental note to watch her during meal times from now on.

The rain continued for the rest of the night and through the next day without stopping. By the second night the children had become bored with their card games and I spy. Kagome was quick to point out she had presents for the children. Sesshomaru watched from half lidded eyes as each of the pups jumped from their positions by the fire and gathered around their mother-like figure who was reaching for a basket placed atop the highest shelf in the hut. It appeared the boys knew exactly what they were getting. Souta and Shippou were kind enough to let Rin move to the front of the group in order to peer more easily in the basket in question.

"What is this okaa-san?" the young child asked pulling out a bright blue stick.

The scent of wax hit Sesshomaru's nose so he opened his eyes fully to watch the scene. Sango was also watching the giving of presents meanwhile the monk was sleeping. A glare from the slayer showed she didn't trust the slumbering Miroku in the least.

"These are crayons." Kagome explained picking up a handful of the colourful wax. Sesshomaru observed the various coloured 'crayons' fall from her slim fingers and drop back into the basket. "You colour with them. Think of them as coloured ink." the miko explained. Souta pulled a thick book from the basket and handed it to Rin.

"Here Rin, I'll show you over here." the young boy offered. "This is your book." He handed the object in question to her.

As the girl flipped through it the inu noticed the pages were of colourless pictures. This would allow the children to creatively fill in the blanks with the new object of focus. Sesshomaru had to admit that the miko was brilliant. This kept the children busy until the rain died down later that evening. After receiving a nod from his master Ah-Un moved letting the occupants of the house out for their first real movement.

The first thing investigated were the remaining huts. The useable contents were moved to Kagome's hut. Next the pack looked into the old miko's hut. Kagome moved about the area picking things that would help replenish the miko's low supply of herbs but it seemed that the stash of dried plants had been stolen. Miroku half heartedly joke about going to the next village to gather supplies. Not missing the opportunity to get the hentai monk out of her sight Sango second the idea. Kagome nodded and so Miroku was volunteered to head out the very minute.

Sesshomaru perched beneath a tree watching the monk gather food for the next couple of days. The inu silently growled... he knew that the monk leaving meant they would have to stay put for the next couple of days. The two women would be reluctant to leave without him. The Taiyoukai had been hoping to leave and bring the pups and his mate-to-be back to the fortress where he could see to the miko's protection. The area was not suitable for her unstable, emotional well-being. However, he had no reason why not to say either. At least not a reason he could voice to others. Therefore, he would have to put up with the stench of dried blood for the time being.

On the other hand Jaken had returned with the item that Sesshomaru had requested only to be sent away for firewood that was burnable. The inu was certain the kappa was grateful to be away from the pups that usually dragged him into games. Yet he couldn't help but notice the long hearted look the toad youkai gave the children as he walked away. Thumbing the item retrieved by said toad Sesshomaru walked into the woods he had seen the miko vanish into.

Sango was playing the children's favourite game of tag with them. The inu was sure they would be busy for some time and he would be able to hear anything should trouble arise. He picked a trail while following the sweet scent of his claimed female. Kagome was found on her knees by the roots of a tree gathering fresh herbs she could use for tea. She carefully plucked the thickest ones and placed them in a tightly woven basket.

"Miko."

The little priestess turned obviously startled. "Sesshomaru." Her hand was on her heart, the inu never understood the gesture. It wasn't like the heart would beat so fast that it would escape her chest cavity. Why do you grasp your heart? "You scared me," she mumbled. "I was just gathering extras." she stated turning back to her task.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt the need to be near the woman. He closed the short distance between them and lowered himself to the forest floor. Not wishing to sit on the wet grass he sat on a root of the giant tree. His arms wrapped around the miko before pulling her to his chest and setting her upon his lap.

"Um... Sesshomaru?" The woman hesitated.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" she inquired all the while attempting to calm her pounding heart.

"Soothing my beast." he replied without thinking. He didn't know how but the woman seemed to catch his mind off guard. He answered without meaning to and it wasn't something he was use to. Thankfully he was able to rebound fast. Not wanting the woman to question him he quickly added: "I wish to give you a gift to congratulate you on reaching maturity."

"Huh? Maturity?"

"You are considered a woman now are you not?"

"Yes, but Kaede—well I was told that when you begin... bleeding then you are considered a woman." It was obvious the miko was still upset about the loss of her mentor. Sesshomaru knew it was hard on the shrine maiden but she was handling it well.

"Hn." The inu tightened his grasp. "In youkai society the age equivalent to the human age of eighteen means you are a woman and therefore ready to mate should your pack choose to allow such actions."

"Oh..." Kagome twitched uncomfortably. She had no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru was hinting that he was after her hand in marriage—well mating in his eyes.

Something cold wrapped around her neck and she noticed the inu didn't have his arms encircled around her waist. That didn't last long however. As soon as the object was secured around her neck the Taiyoukai replaced his arm around the miko.

Kagome grasped the cold metal and pulled it into her sight to study it. The object was a silver necklace with a midnight blue crescent moon pendant dangling in the centre of the piece. The silver chain moved smoothly through her fingers like water and she could make out a tiny diamond decorating the chain every few centimetres.

"Um it's very beautiful but... I can't accept this..." she whispered with a little hesitation in her voice.

"Why?" The inu was a little taken back at the statement.

"Because this is obviously expensive and you have already given me so much." the miko claimed.

"To give back such a gift to a Lord is one of the greatest insults." Sesshomaru smirked when the little priestess frowned and looked a little worry.

"I don't want to insult you." the woman replied uncertainly.

"So then you accept this gift?"

A short nod was the only answer the inu received from the miko. After a few moments Kagome shifted so she could look at the inu. "Sesshomaru?" The Taiyoukai didn't answer but his gaze told the woman to continue. "Are you... that is... is it your intention to marry... I mean mate with me?"

"What do you think miko?" The Western Lord answered instead.

"I think I am very confused. I don't understand why you would choose a lowlife human such as me?" the woman replied honestly.

"Miko, you are a powerful female who has proven to be loyal, trustworthy, motherly, and protective, all which are traits an alpha male looks for in his alpha female."

"But I will die of old age long before you." she answered slowly.

"Do you think that I am not aware of that? That is not something that you will have to worry about. Upon the completion of our bonding you will have the same life span as I." he assured her.

"But..."

"There is plenty of time to think about this miko. You have many months before you have to fully accept my courtship."

"This isn't one of your gifts is it?" she inquired.

"No, this is merely a gift of celebration nothing else."

"Right." she mumbled biting her lower lip a little.

Sesshomaru was mesmerized and soon found himself drawing closer to the skin she was teasing him with. His lips locked with hers and he pulled the lower appendage into his mouth to suck on. A short groan told him the miko enjoyed the tender nibbling before he released his grasp and kissed the swollen appendage. The beast within him started to claw at his cage making Sesshomaru stop before things got out of hand. He carefully pulled away and watched his maiden open her eyes slowly and stare at him.

Kagome watched as the inu carefully lowered her back in her previous position before standing and leaving her alone to complete the task she had given herself. Carefully she brought a finger to touch her lips. She had never been kissed like that and shockingly she found she liked it. The logical side of her was telling her to never let it happen again but the other side told her that she didn't regret a thing and she in fact wanted more.

I've really done it this time...

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
2008

Okay I will try to make up for the time and all.. and I appreciate all my readers for bearing with me... my many thanks if I missed anyone I am sorry.

This is for chapter 14 and 15 reviews if you review for both chapters I clumped your responses in one reply. This is the last time I skip out on answering reviews for a chapter though... there were so many reviews that I had to take three days to answer them all... and that was only for this site.

21me21 – I really apologize but with the issues revolving my computer and life I ended up doing exactly what you didn't want me to do. But it should be better now.

AnimeAngel41 – Thank you you're support helps me and I am grateful for all of your reviews.

jac80 – Yes my cliffies are slightly mean maybe I should work on that but what if I end it nicely and then you didn't come back because I didn't leave you wanting for more

monkey-101 – Thanks a lot I hope you like this chapter and the other chapter is already done it's only being prettified... so my update should be sooner than before.

Yes the usb thing was very unfortunate but it won't occur again. Although I think it may have been for the best. I couldn't get past this area of the story later on... which I have to rewrite but rewriting these previous chapters has help me to see away to fix my issue.

Demon of Selen – It was my intent to have Kagome unresponsive. I wanted Sesshomaru to make his step first because he is claiming her and not the other way around.

kouga's older woman – So this chapter should help your need to know the next move. Thanks.

aitaitaru – Thank you so much... your comment helps my confidence.

Trish1413 – I know I said this before to some people but things came up so I am hoping that I will be able to keep a regular schedule. As for my writing, you shouldn't compare yourself to me. At one time I was horrible – I had someone tell me this – and now I am told I am pretty good. This is only because of practice so I think you should practice and you too will become great.

SexyDemonGirl5000 – thank you very much. I hope you still continue to read. It's been so long.

musicallady1 – lol I am glad I am not the only one to forget about Sango and Miroku but I think it worked out for the better. As for Sesshomaru... he's doing something logical in his mind so I think it fits that he would be the one to start things. It's making him realize that he cares for Kagome more than he believes that will be the difficult.  
Yes Inuyasha still has to come into the picture. I have it all planned out so you will have to see. Yeah I though the adoption thing would be a cute aspect to the story... I love kawaii things and it helps balance out all the dark and evil that may come.

LadyNorth76 – Thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Thanks for the help and all but it wasn't a corruption and the process of retrieval is way to much. So I have to type it all.. So sadL but I can deal with it. I am happy to say I have fix the problem so it won't happen again.

Missy Misa –YourLastNightmare – Yes, well I can't help the evil thing.. but I think it adds definition to the story. I think you're right Sesshomaru strutted away from the kiss... because he's so full of pride.

Yeah Rin is cute and I just this at any opportunity that I can. Yeah I was wondering how people would act with Sesshomaru snooping around... it appears to be something everyone is accepting.

KACE19 - Thank you I hope this chapter meets your expectations

I have no intentions of stopping. As I states before I plan to complete this story.

COAIM – ABbHMSTI – Interesting name... anyway thank you .. yeah the first kiss came before I even realized what I was writing. I guess it was about time.

IrishStarr – Ah... the arm... okay so I guess it was confusing especially if you haven't read the manga. But you got the basics right. In a nutshell Sesshomaru found his inner strength (although he doesn't realize how much of it is effected by Kagome) and this grew to such a power that it formed a sword to represent his new power. The only way that power could be birth from his body was through his weakness and so his arm (the weakness) grew with his strength which is the birth of his sword... yeah... um... I hope that helps somewhat more than the story.

Musouka Dreamer – Thank you so much. Yes I was looking for a way to be different and I decided I wanted to make things progress slowly.

Mayumi Crescent Moon – I completely agree Kagome is lucky

tink4512 – All these questions will be answered soon I promise.

mischievous female - Thank you I am glad you think so.

the-fallen-ajax – Thanks, yes with my new beta things are moving more smoothly in the story.

foxfirek – Thank you for all your comments they are so wonderful... no worries about Inuyasha though... he part will come into play soon.

yakunantenshi – I am glad my answer helped you. Thanks for the review.

You will just have to wait to see what Kagome does next.... yes I am cruel that way.

Jewelled Fairy – Thanks for your understanding about the Sango and Miroku thing. I am so happy you notice all the detail and thought put into this story. I am so grateful, I must praise you for being a great reader.

Thanks for all your reviews... every chapter... you're so dedicated. I hope you continue to read and continue to love each of the chapters until the end.

Lynella – Thanks I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too.

Samishii Chan – no worries things will get there soon... both Kagome and Sesshomaru have to gather their courage

Yes things happen ... for the worst in my case ...

Ah... yeah I had a lot I was waiting for a beta and I am a little sad but here's the long overdue chapter either way. I am slowly rewriting it all and my finger might fly faster since I have already wrote the story once.

cutebaby – No worries about logging in. I still review to those who review and don't log in.

merlyn1382 – Nope his beast is pretty feisty and in a sense very greedy... oh well it helps the story.

Milana-Despana – The repetitive hellos remind me of the Mr. Olaf off of the Series of Unfortunate Events... but I will ignore it as you wish...lol. Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter pleases you.

terrie-tails –Thanks for the cookies and milk and talking about cookies... today is Halloween and I am making cookies cause it's also my nan's birthday. So I will have an endless supply of cookies for my endless amount of milk from my moo cow.

JenKonoha – Thanks but I fixed the problem so there are no worries about it occurring again.

zanthyus – Thank you I am so glad it can be so many emotions all at once. I didn't think I would succeed at that. Thanks for your support. Things didn't work out the way I planned but I continue on either way.

brandypandyxxx – wow... I had to think for a second before I realize... yeah new reader. Yeah it took some time to think about that vase thing.

angelsdragon – Yeah that finishing soon thing has been postponed.... I was almost done but know I am back at a little under half. But since I know the storyline and wrote it once already it shouldn't be too hard to finish this time around.

OprahGirl – Thank you ... yeah so here's the long waited for chapter. I hope you liked it. Things should move more smoothly now.

The door story is something that I created through a Greek Mythology class... it was my intention to use a story to tell us why the sun and the moon act the way they do. I am glad you liked it.

sysclp – Thank you for your support it helps to know you are not alone in the world.

DarkGooddesKagome – Thank you for the review. I am glad for you support. Enjoy this new chapter.

tai – Yes it is depressing... but it was needed, the lost will show its importance later.

PinkSlytherin – no worries I absolutely will finish this story and the others that I am writing.

BonzaiNekoNeko – Thank you. I hope to use said speed and finish this story as soon as I can without for the sake of all my readers

melony922 – Thank you very much... I appreciate the review and hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.


	17. Scroll Seventeen: Not All Was Lost

I decided to update this chapter as well as the last. I felt a little guilty leaving you all with nothing for so long. So two chapters in one day is my way of making up for it. I hope you all enjoy. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it finished in time before I have to work on my next essay in a week or so. After it is beta'd by Golden Eye Girl I will have it posted here.

Thanks for being so patient.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes... I know the routine... as do you. I don't own them and I never will.

* * *

Scroll Seventeen: Not All Was Lost...

The group sat down to enjoy a dinner outside, which consisted of the deer, which Sesshomaru had hunted for them. The children took advantage of their time outside since they had been stuck in the small hut for so long already. Jaken was quickly pulled into a game of tag but that was short lived when Kagome felt a few raindrops falling. The group was ushered inside by the miko where everyone took their previous spots from earlier that day. Kagome sat mending one of Rin's kimonos and the slayer polished her weapon. Sesshomaru watched the kappa check out what the children were doing before he moved to sit next to Ah-Un. As bed time neared Rin presented herself to Sesshomaru. Ever so slowly she showed one of her coloured pictures to her alpha.

"This is a present for you Sesshomaru-sama," the young pup stated proudly.

Sesshomaru offered to take the picture with a nod of appreciation before the girl turned to give a picture to her okaa-san. Kagome gave the child a hug and kiss before sending her off to bed. As the pups settled down the miko began to hum to help them fall to sleep faster. Moments later the hut was filled with deep breathing of the three young pups and the kappa. The Taiyoukai watched his female fetch another of her strange objects from her shelves. Carefully she made her way to the inu and sat down.

"If you want I can put that in this book so it won't become damaged," she stated gesturing to the picture of a purple and blue rabbit in a field of flowers Rin had given to him. Sesshomaru nodded and picked it up off the ground beside him to hand it to the miko. He had been wondering how he would travel with it without creasing or tearing it. "This is a scrapbook," Kagome began to explain as if understanding his questions without voicing them. "In my time... I mean in the future these books are use to keep our memories. Usually you put pictures in them but seeing that cameras don't exist in this time, and I ran out of film for the one I brought, I am placing keepsakes in here." The miko handed the book over for the inu to flip through.

The first couple of pages contained flowers, most of them were Rin's favourite and he was guessing these were flowers that Rin had given to the miko. Next there were shells, rocks, feathers, leaves, and other ordinary items. Slowly the inu flipped the page only to come face to face with him and his group. Sesshomaru bared his fangs but quickly recovered and looked around to see how much his reputation was at stake. The slayer never even bothered to avert her focus.

"What witchcraft is this?" the inu asked staring at the overjoyed woman then turning back to the image of his being.

"These are pictures like what I told you before. The best way to describe it to you is to say it is like a painting but it is taken with a device called a camera that copies the image onto this special paper. I took this when Rin first joined your group. I guess I should have asked but there wasn't enough time and I wanted to put you in my memory book," she explained.

"Hn," Sesshomaru accepted the brief explanation and then directed his focus back towards the book in his hands. He noticed that there were blanks spaces on some of the pages where the paper was missing some layers which appear to have been torn off with the removal of something. The next page told him the miko had removed all images of the hanyou. Inuyasha was cut out of any of the group pictures. It seemed the miko had been hurt enough that she no longer wanted to see the half inu in her 'memory book'.

"Please don't ask," the miko mumbled flipping to the next page for the inu. Sesshomaru had no intentions of asking in the first place but the female's actions told him his theory was probably correct. "This is the end," she stated when the inu turned to a blank page. "I'm keeping here," she continued to explain as the picture we placed with care in the book. Closing the book the miko looked up to the inu. "I think I might head to bed," she whispered after a while.

Sesshomaru gave a short nod and watched the female head to the shelf to put her book away before she settled down next to the young girl. Just as she found a comfortable position to lay she sat up suddenly and placed a hand on the child's cheek.

"Ah!!" she shrieked pulling her hand away from the child startling the slayer.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked with concern after realizing she missed something.

"Rin has a fever!" the panicked miko ran to her another set of shelves where herbs were in the process of drying for storage. "What if she has pneumonia or the flu? I should have checked all the children before they went to bed. Where's the vera? Did I use it all already?" The miko went about looking for the plants and the more time that passed the more stressed the woman appeared to be. "Oh no I think I used the last of it on our last trip," Kagome state worsened with the statement.

The Taiyoukai sniffed the air looking for a scent of sickness. His hearing told him that the child's breathing was a little laboured than usual but since the child was asleep it was a little more difficult to tell whether or not it was from something serious. "I believe it to be only a mild cold miko," Sesshomaru pointed out hoping to calm the woman. She seemed to ignore him though and he wasn't sure if this frustrated him enough to force the woman to focus on him or was admirable in his eyes since her concern for the pup was so strong.

"I think Kaede had some. Her hut is somewhat intact so you should have no problem finding it if there is any," the exterminator pointed out.

"Ah you're right," the miko nodded. "Can you boil some water Sango?" Kagome walked over to the two-headed dragon after getting a nod from Sango. "Let me by," she stated firmly warning Ah-Un that she was more than serious and there would be consequences if he disobeyed.

Obediently the dragon moved not even bothering to look to his master. He had enough wit to know you don't get in the way of a mother caring for her pups. Kagome's rushed through the threshold without any hesitation. Her eyes avoided the scenes of death and destruction as she made her way down familiar paths to the old miko's hut. Usually she was thankful for the position of her hut. It was on the outskirts of the village giving her a place away from noise when she wanted quiet. At a time like this it was nice to be away from the debris that would remind the children and Kagome of death. Now however the seconds it took to usually reach the village were not soon enough. It was if time was battling against her so she wouldn't be able to complete her task in time before it worsened.

Finally she reached the doorway of the hut she was looking for. Her feet carried her over the wood that scattered the path leading into the hut. She was forced to duck under a fallen beam and the partially caved in roof before finding her way to the back of the hut where Kaede had kept all of healing supplies. Rushing caused Kagome to nearly miss the small sac that held the leaves of the plant she was looking for. At the last minute she decided that she would take a few other items that the group may need, especially if they the cold did indeed decided to take a turn for the worse.

Smiling at a job well done the miko turned with items in hand only to come face to face with an ugly slimly centipede demon. It's beck like mouth turned upwards in a smirk before speaking to the startled woman. "Don't you look tasty? I have never had an innocent maiden before."

The youkai leaped at her. Too studded at the situation that miko stood still, shocked that she hadn't sensed the youkai beforehand. Her reflexes began to kick in but it was too late. The youkai before her only managed to move a few centimetres into his attack before he was stopped, not by the miko and her barrier but by the hand that was plunged into his heart and protruding through his chest.

"Miko I suggest that you keep your guard up at all times no matter how safe you feel." Sesshomaru flung the wounded youkai into a corner to die. "Unless I am around," her saviour added. The woman wanted to grumble about his arrogant tone. His overconfident attitude expressed how much he truly believed she was incapable of taking care of herself. However one look at his face showed the woman that he was worried and the small slip in his mask made her feel special. Although she wasn't sure why that was.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Hn." The inu turned and exited the hut with grace then stopped to wait for the miko to make her way to his side.

"Um... not to make excuses but I didn't feel anything nearby when I left the hut," she whispered. She was hoping the inu would pick up his pace but he seemed to be happy with the slow walk. The rain wasn't falling heavy like early but more of a warm shower.

"I would have thought the slayer would have informed you about the power of youkai. Some are able to hide their scent and aura but as a powerful miko you have the ability to detect their power no matter what."

"Why don't you ever hide your aura?" the woman asked.

Sesshomaru looked over at the woman who was focusing on the ground as if afraid the mud would trip her but he knew that the woman was avoiding looking up so she would see the village in shambles. He was shocked about the question and he was certain the woman would be just as surprised if she looked up to see the look on the Sesshomaru face. How could she ask such a thing when at the moment he was hiding his aura? Most of the time the inu would use his aura to scare away the low life filth that may wander near his pack, however now he wanted to make sure that Naraku wouldn't find him so easily before the miko was ready to face the evil hanyou again so he kept the aura hidden. It would usually be seen as a cowardly move by his beast but even he was quiet at the action upon realizing the reasoning behind the decision.

"What makes you think that?" the inu asked quickly re-establishing his mask.

"I can always feel your aura wherever you are. I know it wasn't always like that, but since you saved me the last time I have always been able to feel when you are near. So that leads me to believe that you do not hide your aura. Well, minus a time here or there when I stop paying attention and you manage to sneak up on me." The miko wanted to bite her tongue she didn't mean to let that reason slip out but it was a good excuse to hide the real reason behind why she noticed this habit. Secretly she was beginning to become comfortable with the aura of the inu and his presence soothed her whenever she could feel him near so she would seek out his aura whenever he wasn't around to make sure he had left her alone. Not that she believed he would but one never knew.

"Hn." Sesshomaru let the conversation die as they came near their destination. The miko gave up on the conversation as well and ran the rest of the way to the hut to complete the task she had set herself to. He was curious as to why she couldn't feel the lower life youkai but she could sense him. He also wanted to question her more about her statements. If she could sense him but she didn't always pay attention to his aura did that mean that she was comfortable enough around him? Did she trust him? His thoughts were more complex with the woman around but for some reason this didn't bother him. He was almost certain that he would miss it if he chose to give it up. Besides it made his life a little more interesting.

Inside the hut the females were preparing a tea for the pups. It appeared that Kagome was planning on treating all the pups to make sure the males wouldn't catch the cold as well. Sesshomaru didn't point out that Shippou was a youkai and pretty powerful for his age so therefore he wouldn't catch a weak human cold. The treatment wouldn't harm him and the kit didn't put up a fight when it was his turn to wake up and drink the tea Sango offered him. Kagome meanwhile pulled the young girl into his lap and hugged her to her chest while spooning the yellow, green liquid into her mouth. When enough had been force fed to the small female pup Kagome placed a cool cloth on her forehead. She looked to a bowl that was just out of reach and was about to attempt to use her feet to pull it closer when the inu moved to bring it closer to her. The miko smiled sweetly but concern was buried deep in her eyes. Sesshomaru was half tempted to smile back to reassure her yet he refused to show such weakness around others.

"Can you hand me that too," she pointed to the tool she used to crush herbs with.

Sesshomaru reached for it and handed it to the miko. Kagome placed the bowl next to her and began to grind the rest of the vera she had collected with another plant and a bit of water. His female's aura was laced with determination and he was certain she was single-mindedly telling herself she would cure the child. As much as he wanted to comfort her with words of understanding he knew she wouldn't listen to him until she was finished doing all that she could. So he sat there patiently waiting and assisting in any way that he could.

"Sango you must be tired why don't you get some rest?" the miko stated seeing how her companion was trying with her might to keep her eyes open.

"No, Kagome I should help you," she replied bringing a bowl of cool water to the miko.

"Don't worry about it I can handle it." The smile that followed had Sango obeying as to not upset the determined woman.

"Well if you need anything..."

"I will wake you if I do," the miko interrupted. "Goodnight."

Sango moved to her bedding intending to watch the woman and inu on the other side of the room. However her body had been concerned about the being that wasn't with the group and the result was instant sleep.

In the meantime Kagome finished making the concoction within the bowl. The smell was intriguing to the inu and he watched carefully as mixture turned to a thick, blue-green, paste. His female gently placed the slumbering child on the mat before looking to him.

"Can you avert your eyes?" she asked gently. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I have to loosen Rin's clothing, although you won't see anything I think that since Rin is growing to a young lady and you are a male you should be a gentleman and turn away." The Taiyoukai didn't argue and immediately avert his gaze to the male pups on the other side of him. "Thanks," he heard the miko mumbled.

A short time later the miko tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look to the miko who was once again holding the child. "I want to get some more blankets to place under her. The floor is too cold. Can you hold her?"

Sesshomaru looked from the miko to the sleeping slayer then back to the female who had a look in her eyes telling him not to even think about stating something she classified 'Sesshomaru-like'. Seeing that the only member of the group that was awake, aside from himself, was the miko he gave in quickly and held out his arms to take the pup. He minded his claws and looked down upon the face of his sleeping pup. The scent of the paste the miko made was strong on the girl. It appeared that the miko had applied it to her skin. He wondered what the purpose of the healing herb was. He would have thought the tes would have been enough. Carfully he tucked a strand of hair behind Rin's ear; never did he remember holding something so tenderly, apart from the miko. The experience was completely different from holding the times he carried the female pup for one reason or another in the past. The experience made him long for a pup of his own. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the miko smirk while gathering the material that she wanted. There were only a few futons to accommodate the three who permanently lived in the hut. The children had agree to give their beds to the adults Sango slept on one and Kagome on the other. With Miroku gone there was an extra bed which Kagome had offered to Sesshomaru but he had declined therefore the pups were told to take turns. Souta was currently using it so Kagome decided to bring hers over to the young girl to keep her off the cold floor.

"Okay you can put her down here," the woman patted the cushioned bed.

Slowly Sesshomaru slid the girl into the bed and let the motherly woman tuck her in for the night. Lastly she placed a cold cloth on her forehead to help with her fever. Next she moved, medicine bowl in hand, to the male pups. Placing the bowl in the ground she dipped her fingers into the paste while tugging at the shirts of each of the pups. Conveniently the pups were sleeping on their backs so the miko was able to easily able to slip her hand under the material spreading the medicine evenly on their chest. As she finished she felt each of their foreheads with the back of her hand before smiling sweetly and moving back to her post beside the sick pup. The bowl was placed within reach of the inu so when the miko turned his back to him to get another cup of tea he picked up the container and sniffed the contents.

"It's a lotion that gives off vapours, which clear the airway and allow for easy breathing. I think Rin has a chest cold so this is the best way to help it along."

"Her breathing sounds fine," the inu remarked while pondering how the miko was able to tell what he did without looking at him.

Kagome turned around with one of her bright smiles. "I know but it is best to treat the symptoms before they come in hopes that I can prevent her from receiving them."

"Hn." Sesshomaru could understand that. It was much like battle tactics. If you want to beat a powerful enemy you prepare for him by planning and setting up your battlefield to your liking.

A little over a half an hour later the miko began to fall asleep. "Miko, Rin will be fine, you should get some sleep."

"Not now, she might wake up and need something. Besides I have to watch her temperature and breathing," she replied.

"If you exhausted yourself too much then your body will be too weak to fight and you too will catch this virus," he argued. Knowing the miko to well he was aware she wouldn't give into his orders so he took matters into his own hand. The woman who was still sitting next to him was quickly pulled into his lap. "Sleep miko, while you can."

"What! I can't sleep here," she hissed.

With a slight frown the inu asked: "Why?"

"Well because it's not Sesshomaru-like," she stated using the term she often told Sesshomaru when he did something that she saw as an action the inu would or wouldn't do.

"Is that your only objection?" he inquired, a silence filled the area. "Then sleep so you may be refreshed by morning."

The miko blushed before turning into the inu's chest to use as a pillow. Her legs were draped over his right thigh and her back supported by his left arm. "Goodnight," she mumbled sinking deeply into the heavy scent of the Taiyoukai and the soft crooned that rumbled through the male's chest to help the woman sleep faster. Sesshomaru looked to the small pup and noticed that within her hand was a part of the miko's long kimono sleeve.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

The next morning the inu was forced to reluctantly let the miko slip onto the futon beside the pup before anyone woke that morning to see him acting so comfortably around the female. Just as she was lowered from his arms the woman opened her eyes. She looked up to see the alpha leaning over her and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," she whispered as she rose a hand as if to graze his face but caught herself by letting it fall and move to touch the pups skin. Lately she was unable to contain the need to want to be near the inu and she was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. "Rin's fever broke. She appears to be getting better," she mumbled.

A blush crept over her cheeks as she glanced over to the Taiyoukai. "Did you…Did …" she stopped when the slayer began to stir in her bed. Kagome sat up, ducking around the inu, and knelt beside the fire, which continued to glow thanks to the Western Lord who felt it his duty to use his powers to give the humans their heat source since their resources were now too wet to use, where she began to prepare breakfast for the waking group.

"Morning Kagome," the slayer greeted. "Did you sleep at all last night? How is Rin?"

"I slept fine… Rin's better. By the way, thanks for the help," she replied avoiding eye contact in a way that wouldn't seem out of the ordinary.

"I didn't really help much…" Sango mumbled more to herself. Her eyes gazed over to the dragon that had chosen to guard the hut from the outside since the weather had fially cleared. "You don't suppose he would be back soon do you?" she asked absentmindedly.

"I'm positive he is fine. I bet the weather stalled him. That's all," Kagome offered.

"I suppose that's it."

Kagome brought a cup of tea to relax the slayers nerves. Gently she took one hand into her own and squeezed it to reassure the woman. "Miroku's changed Sango, you're the only one he sees anymore."

Sango remained quiet.

"The monk has returned and he isn't alone," a voice interrupted.

"What! Why didn't you say so sooner," Kagome replied. Sango was too busydropping the tea cup and running out of the door.

The miko cleaned up the small mess just as the male pups woke. With breakfast warming on the fire the pups helped themselves. "What's up nee-san? Where's Sango?" He answer came to him as they all heard the sharp scream of the woman telling off her perverted monk.

"Why he hasn't changed at all," an elderly voice echoed from the doorway.

Kagome whose back was facing the door turned sharply with a look of utter shock on her face. Souta and Shippo both ran towards the person in question to give her a hug. Sesshomaru looked up with his eyes before settling down further to empathize his intention to the new arrival.

"Kaede how is it possible?" Kagome whispered. "How are you here? Am I dreaming?"

Sesshomaru could see a tear slip from the corner of her green eyes and down her cheek. He wished he could let a finger brush the sadness away and then hold her in his arms to comfort her. However, the presence of the old miko was needed to help his female through her fears. Through all the destruction it appeared that not everything had been taken away.

"That is something I will be willing to explain to ye with a nice cup of tea. As soon as I get everyone settled that is. Come ye two, ye're strapping young boys and ye need to prove to these bunch of so called men ye ain't pansies. Why do ye help them out," she pointed the two male pups towards the men who were gathering in a circle. "If we want to get our village back it will take back breaking work," she explained.

"Yes ma'am," the two stated with a respectable bow before heading off to see how they could help. "And ye…" she pointed to the monk who had just made his way into the threshold while mumbling to himself. "Ye need to go straighten things with thee young woman who has obviously been worried about ye're health. Get going." Without another word the monk headed out the door fearful about disobeying the fierce miko of the village.

"Now then, how about some tea," she calmly sat down beside the fire not even bothering to question the presence of the inu.

It wasn't the first time she has sensed him near the village. Although at one time there had been evil intent laced in his aura, every time there after his aura was calm so the miko had never worried about it and this was the case now. It was her first time seeing the inu lord though. She had to admit that the Taiyoukai was indeed related to the hanyou and this had her wondering if perhaps the miko she taken in was perhaps using the Lord as a way to keep a connection to the being who had cause so much harm.

"Here you are Kaede," the young miko handed the older woman a fresh cup of tea.

Kaede took back any ill intentions that she had thought of before as she watched Kagome prepare another cup of tea and carefully offered it to the Western Lord. It was impossible for the old woman to believe that the child before her was comparing the brother's similarities. To Kagome they were as different as night and day and apparently she had finally found the right one for her. "Sesshomaru-sama I … um…"

"I shall assist you with your story when needed." The inu didn't need to ask what the miko was asking for. He knew she was hazy about some of the details; ever so slowly she was beginning to forget things because of the way trauma affected the mind of a human. He accepted the tea handed to him and moved to join the two mikos beside the fire.

"Well if we are set I will start with my side of things first and then we shall hear thee story ye have to tell." Kagome nodded and let the elder continue. "Let's see, when ye left with the others Souta and Shippou chose to stay in this here hut. Things we progressing as normal until one morning I was awoken to a couple of shouts. It had appeared Souta and Shippou had snuck out in the dead of night, we assumed they were after ye because those younglings are attached to ye that ye all can't be separated for long. As an attempted to head them off we headed to the next village but I tell ye those two are smart. They completely by passed the village and the next."

A chuckle broke the tale as Kaede turned to gently smile at the young miko. "Their strength reminded me of ye and I knew that there wouldn't be a way to persuaded them to come back even if the search party managed to capture them. So I was forced to give up and head back, after all I can't stay away from this post for long, but as the group headed back we saw them dreadful insects of Naraku's," the old woman spat the name out with such hatred. "Seeing that they were heading in the direction of their village the few men that were travelling with me rushed ahead to save any townsfolk they could. As I arrived on the scene I forced the living to retreat to the forest where I managed to gather everyone into a cave so I could erect a barrier to hide our presence. Being a hanyou, Naraku was unable to detect us. He left sooner than I would have thought and I suspect that this was because he couldn't find whatever it was he was searching for. I learned from a few of the survivors he was keen to know where yer brother was."

"Yes that makes sense," the younger miko agreed. "Naraku wished to use him, to kill him, in order to get to me."

"Well in any case I was grateful the younglings ran when they did. I can't imagine them surviving through the torture the villagers went through," Kaede whispered. Kagome frowned and lowered her head.

"I apologize Kaede. I caused so much trouble for you. So many innocent lives were..." the young miko was stopped with a finger that was placed gently against her lips to hush her.

"No one blames ye for ye are not the one at fault. Do not give into the darkness ahead for then the deaths of so many would be in vain. Kagome, these people need you more than ever for they believe you are the light that will defeat this growing darkness."

Kagome only nodded. She was trying to wrap her thoughts around what the elder was saying but it was hard to believe that everyone was looking to her. It wasn't like she was able to do anything. She wanted to tell Kaede this, since she couldn't fight and she had no power to defeat Naraku but she couldn't bring herself to dash away the old miko's hopes.

"I suppose it's my turn," the woman stated instead. Ever so carefully she explained her tale looking to Sesshomaru for help when she couldn't remember some detail. The old miko looked shock when the Taiyoukai explained, very coldly, the technique he used to wake the miko. "Sesshomaru-sama has kindly agreed to train me when we return to his fortress. But I think it might be best if I stay to help everyone here."

"No, you are needed elsewhere. We will be fine here. Ye need to take care of what is expected of ye, starting with assisting me prepare a meal. The village women and children, along with a few men, will not be here for another couple of days. This will give the men here enough time to build temporary shelter before they arrive. So if you could stay until then to help me with the evening meals we can consider ourselves even."

The miko looked to the inu who nodded before immediately leaving the hut. "Of course, and please feel free to stay here until your hut has been completed."

Kaede nodded. "I'll leave you alone so you can care for that child. I wish to check on the work anyway and I will send a few men to hunt," she explained leaving the hut.

Kagome sighed when she was alone and took a step towards the doorway but it was blocked suddenly. Just as she was about to scream at the sight of the lifeless beady black eyes a hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Miko, your high pitch screams are not healthy from my ears," Sesshomaru stated from behind her. The dead deer in his hands was dropped to the floor. He let his hand slide away from her mouth to the crook of her neck, across her shoulder, and down her arm. "Are you not pleased with my kill?" he asked in a whisper as his breath brushed her ear.

"I'm not displease—I appreciate you kindness."

"This isn't out of 'kindness', as pack leader it is my duty to provide for my pack," he replied. "Is there something else needed?"

"No... well maybe... but I can get it." The tone of his voice had grown deeper and it was stirring her insides in a way she wasn't familiar with. Not wanting things to grow even more uncomfortable she tried to push away from the inu and turn to face him.

"Seeing that you must assist the old miko I will fetch what it is you seek. Tell me what you desire."

"Not only for me, for Rin too," the woman pointed to the still sleeping child after managing to free herself from Sesshomaru. "I think if she had a little more fruit in her diet the nutrients would help her get better sooner."

"Very well."

Once again the miko was left alone in the hut. Finally she was able to kneel beside the young girl. Her eyes flickered and slowly opened revealing the chocolate colour that was always filled with cheerfulness.

"Okaa-san, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you and sleep so long," Rin said as soon as she sat up.

The girl was pulled into a hug immediately. "I'm so glad you're okay," the woman answered.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
2008


	18. Scroll Eighteen: Questions, Secrets

When I was writing this chapter, I realized I forgot something important in the last chapterL I am so upset with myself because I made a reminder before I began rewriting the chapter in the first place. Therefore, I had to change the storyline a little to make up for it... but it came out okay... I think... I can only hope that this does not happen too often because I do not want to drift off my story line too much. It's kind of sad because I know for a fact this chapter was one of the longer ones when I first wrote it...however I think the next one may make up for it.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of this fanfic belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi I take no credit in the making of the main characters and make no money from this story in no way shape and form. I do however claim some of the original characters and the storyline, which were created by yours truly. (Yeah this time the disclaimer is formal but I am tired of getting emails from people telling me to state certain points in my disclaimers). Please consider this as a blanket disclaimer for the rest of my story... being formal is just so boring.

* * *

Scroll Eighteen: Questions, Surprises, and Anger

Kaede took to observing the pack members for the short time they remained at the village. She watched how the young miko was able to interact well with the small girl whom was introduced to her as Rin. As was her nature, the young woman cared for the child for the rest of the day and night, carefully ensuring every need was met to make certain the young one would not suffer from a worse cold. To the old miko, this was nothing new. In fact, she had expected such behaviour from kind-hearted woman. What surprised her most of all was how the Taiyoukai, who was described many times as a heartless bastard, watched with concern and approval in his eyes. The Western Lord posted on a branch in the tree beside the hut since the morning had begun and had yet to make any move. She would have believed him to be dead if it were not for his aura brushing hers every so often. This was a reminder that something she was suppose to be wary of was near but she trusted in Kagome judgement and truly believe the Taiyoukai would case no harm. She noticed that his gaze was solely focused on the miko with the exceptions of a couple of brief moments when the inu turned to check on the small girl if she was not beside the miko, which was rare. Personally, she was not sure how the miko could stay such treatment. Surely, by now she could feel the hairs on her neck stand up from the constant stare at her person. Then there was the contrast of aura, how was see able to be in a close proximate for days at a time when her aura would be begging to be away from him. A youkai of his calibre would cause the effect to be ten times worst but the woman acted as if there was nothing wrong. So either Kagome was strong enough to ignore it, she had grown accustom to it, or there was a great force at work here.

It occurred to the elder of the village that this Taiyoukai had been pulled into the miko's charm more than any other being thus far. She shortly wondered what the hanyou would think of this, and that thought had her wondering where said half-breed was, which in turn started the process of the current conversation.

"I wouldn't know Kaede. We have not seen him in a while. I would have assumed he would be here but with everything that has been going on I guess I forgot to worry about it... not that he is worth such an emotion," the slayer added. "I guess Kagome might know something but I'm not sure if it would be a sensitive topic or not."

"I guess I will run it through Sesshomaru," the old woman replied in a mumble.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"He would know if the question would cause any unwanted relapse on Kagome," she answered turning away from the slayer to look towards the inu who had yet to move since this morning. "Thank-you for your help Sango," the woman added before making a direct path to the tree and looking up. "May I have a word with you Sesshomaru-sama?"

The Western Lord directed only his eyes to look down. He was a little shocked he had not notice the old woman make her way to him. His attention had been on the little female who was kneeling a short distance in front of a tree creating baskets for the villagers to store food, water, and other supplies in. Each time she reached forward to grasp another long piece of grass she would raise her buttocks off her feet. Every once in a while she would have to lean forward to point out something for the female pup she was teaching who was sitting across from her on the other side of the pile of long grass. It was times like these that his beast was waiting for because the woman's tight round behind would shimmy in the air ever so slightly. Sesshomaru was entranced and wanted to avert his gaze but his beast would not have and so he was forced to watch for the alternative was allowing his beast to create images in his mind that stirred his loins in a way he never thought possible.

Staring at the woman, he did not say a word and let his frame fall from the tree and landing lightly on his feet. "I take it we cannot speak here," the inu stated more than asked and led the woman a ways away from the female so Kagome would not hear them but he could keep an eye on her. "What is it you wish to ask of this Sesshomaru?"

"Well a thought occurred to me... I was wondering if ye or Kagome had seen Inuyasha lately...?" Upon asking, she wondered if that would be such a good idea.

"Why do you worry for the half breed when he has caused nothing but trouble?" the inu hissed his glare was enough to make any being think they were about to die.

"It is not Inuyasha that I am concern for," she started out picking out her words wisely. "I wished to see if Kagome knew of his whereabouts or if she had seen him. The longer he is away the more his anger will grow when he manages to make an appearance. I just wished to find out if he was aware of Kagome's safety and the current 'position' she is in."

"You make that statement sound like a bad thing miko. Are you implying something?"

"No I meant nothing like that and I was surely not insulting ye..."

With a sideways glance at his female, he took a moment to debate speaking with the interfering woman. "_He _has yet to make an appearance," Sesshomaru replied slowly, not mentioning that he wanted to meet the hanyou if only to pound a lesson through his skull a time or two. "The miko may know more about the half-breed and the dead pot if she remembers. But should she become upset in any way this Sesshomaru will expect you to stop."

"I understand Sesshomaru-sama. I too wish not to upset Kagome."

The Taiyoukai jumped back to what Kaede classified as his branch. It took a moment to get over the impressive leap before taking advantage of the acceptance she had gained from the inu. Walking over to the young miko, she pondered how to bring up the topic. She sat down taking a seat next to the young woman and reached to begin her own basket.

"I don't know and I don't care," Kagome stated calmly without allowing a moment for the older woman to speak.

"What's that?" Kaede asked a little confused.

"The answer to your question," she replied softly.

"But... how did you..." Kaede furrowed her brows.

"I heard you speaking to Sesshomaru-sama." Said Taiyoukai listened in on the conversation at the small confession. He was curious as to how she was able to hear from such a distance. It was not possible for human ears. "I don't know how but I saw you speaking to Sesshomaru-sama and was curious why he seemed so irritated. The next thing I know I could hear you. However, as I stated before... I do not know where _he_ is and I personally do not care. Nor do I care what he thinks. As far as I am concerned, he can rot in the deepest pit of hell filled with his despair. That would not even be enough. I would want him to suffer the most..."

"Okaa-san, I think I made a mistake," a voice interrupted gently. A small smile from Kagome told the old miko that the child knew exactly how to calm her mother down and the act was in fact planned.

"That's easy enough to fix Rin," the young miko stated leaning over to point out a few tips not mentioning that the little mistake seemed to be purposely placed.

Feeling a little defeat and, not wanting to hassle the woman for fear of setting the protected male watching over her into a fit, the elderly woman stood up preparing to head back to the slayer whom was helping the monk rebuild the town centre.

"Kaede, if I had to guess than I would say Kikyou is in the north. I feel a small tug of the part of my soul she is holding. If anything than Inuyasha is with her, although it will not be for long because Naraku told me he poisoned her body and I believe she is unable to collect any new souls to keep her body functioning. I don't care for her at all but I know when she was living she was a kind person and I respect that she is your sister ... so it's not might right to hold such information at bay," Kagome said without looking at the older woman. "I don't plan on helping her either. I understand that you may see this as cruel however, I can't help someone who is living off innocent souls."

"I understand completely. I harvest no ill feelings toward ye. It is about time for my sister to lay to rest once again. Thank ye Kagome," the woman mumbled before giving a short bow and turning away to head where she had been planning to go previously.

As the young girl placed her complete work in the pile of the miko's she looked up to ask her mother something. "If you don't like to speak about certain people why do you?"

"Because it makes others happy or relieved and so I can deal with my few seconds of depression for the sake of making another smile for much longer."

"I want to be just like you okaa-san," the child stated and picked up a handful of grass to begin another small basket.

A gust of wind made the woman turn to face the being who had taken a seat next to her. "Sesshomaru-sama is something the matter?"

"Hn," the inu paused cautiously. "If the dead thing leaves this realm will your soul return to you or must one fetch it."

"I don't know," the woman replied whispered. "I guess that is something that will be discovered when it happens," she smiled cheerfully.

"Hn." Even though he had nothing more to ask, the youkai remained where he was. He suddenly felt uneasy with so much discussion of his hated half brother. He had the strangest feeling the hanyou would jump out randomly if Sesshomaru wondered too far away, therefore, he felt the need to remain beside his claim as close as he dared in public.

"Kaede said this morning that the villagers should be back soon, most likely by tomorrow afternoon. We can leave tomorrow if you want." Sesshomaru nodded his acceptance of the idea. "I have a surprise for everyone tonight but it requires the sun to go down first." The inu did not say a thing but he was curious as to what the female was up to. "I should go help Kaede prepare the evening meal," Kagome said getting up from her seat and stretching.

"I want to help too okaa-san," Rin shouted excitedly jumping to hug her mother, whom nodded and smiled sweetly.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

The evening passed slowly according to the young pups who were excited about whatever surprise the miko had cooked up. Sesshomaru spent the time moving from one side of the village to the other depending on where the miko was needed. By dinner, Kagome had managed to beg Kaede to give her a steady place to work and when the old woman asked why the young miko replied she was tired. However, a sideways glance to the Inu Lord expressed the want to stay still for the Taiyoukai sake. The miko's guilty look told the old woman that Kagome was aware that the inu would continue to follow her every movement and she was feeling a little responsible for the inconvenience she may be causing him.

As the group finished dinner Kagome was bombarded by the pups and their begs.

"Okaa-san is it time?"

"How much longer?"

"Is the sun set enough?"

All the question came at once but the miko was able to unscramble the noise. "It's almost time, only a little longer, the sun is almost completely set," she replied. "Why don't you help me clean up the meal and by the time we are done it will be dark enough."

Rin, Souta, and Shippou readily agreed and began to gather the dishes from all the villagers gathered around the fire. When the dishes were cleaned and put away Kagome smiled and requested that the fire be put out and everyone remain seated. Quickly the woman ran in the hut and when she came back out, she had one of her baskets in her hand. Thankfully, the evening meal was held in the nearly completed village square where there were not so many trees around. With her surprise in hand, she moves a fair distance away from the others than prepared the many objects. Human eyes made it hard for anyone to see what she was doing but Sesshomaru was able to make out every detail. A light shielding spell was dispersed from the basket and immediately the smell of firepower humans were beginning to invent invaded his senses. A little curious as to what the miko was doing he turned his attention solely on her, not fearing that anyone would see his curiosity since only the kit would have the ability to see him in this state. Said fox pup was too busy focusing on his adopted mother anyway. The woman took out a small tube wrapped in paper, which she stuck in the ground.

A flicker of flame told everyone the miko had lit something with the magical object of fire the woman brought from her future home and called a lighter. Many sparks flew in all directions before a small glimmering circle took to the sky and with a bang burst into a flare of many colours. It appeared the miko only had a few of these for she returned to the group with a smile and asked how they liked it. The men nodded politely and offered their thanks than headed off to bed while the others continued their conversation around the relit fire.

"Here I also have a few of these. Souta could you help Shippou and I'll help Rin," the miko divided thin grey sticks into equal groups of three and handed them out. With Souta paired with Shippou and Kagome with Rin, the two humans from the future began to teach how to use what she called 'sparklers'.

"Would you like to see one Sesshomaru? There was an extra," the woman offered the last stick to him.

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he took the sparkler and studied it thoroughly. "These things are common in the time you were born?" he inquired handing the stick back.

"Yes, especially during holidays or special events. Did you want this lit?"

"What about the fire in the sky?"

"Those were fireworks and they too are pretty common but are used only occasionally compared to these," she gestured to the sparkler that she had lit even though the inu never answered her.

"That is why you sought me out for a barrier? You were aware that the noise alone may attract any nearby youkai."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed in a whisper. "My reiki isn't strong enough to erect neither a sound proof barrier nor anything as large as what you can manage."

"Hn."

"I'm heading to the hot springs with Sango after I put the pu—uh... children to bed." The woman jumped from her spot beside him and rushed to usher the pups to their bed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru lost himself in his thoughts of the miko. Each day he could see how his presence was influencing her. Her mistakes in language alone were enough proof to tell him that she was slowly accepting his ways.

The woman returned from inside the hut with a couple of towels and bathing supplies along with the slayer. Kagome glanced over to the inu who had yet to moved and smile with reassurance... but she was not sure what she was reassuring. Shaking her head she turned to Sango to pay attention to her conversation but the task was a little hard. When the two women arrived at the hot springs, the slayer sighed.

"Is something the matter Sango?"

"Don't do that," she replied slowly undressing and slipping into the hot springs.

"Do what?" the miko asked joining her sisterly friend.

"Act as if you don't know," the woman sighed.

"Know what?"

"You're not helping," Sango paused. "I know your aware that... well you know."

"Miroku seems really happy lately. Actually it's been ever since you and he returned after you disappeared the other day," Kagome offered.

"Yeah... I thought you knew," again the slayer stopped. "It's just... I'm ... scared."

"About?"

"What if I am...? If I have a child I can't help with the battle against Naraku," the slayer explained.

"That's not something you fear about," the youngest woman stated calmly. "I was actually going to ask you to forget about it. The battle will be dangerous and I think it would be best if only those who are required be there. I honestly don't think you're needed for the final battle."

"How do you know that?"

"A dream," the woman whispered. "I didn't want to say anything to anyone because I was fearful that you would all worry but I've been having dreams that I don't think are actually dreams. After having the dream, I could not help but think that this was parts of what is to come. I don't remember all of it but I don't recall ever seeing you or Miroku."

"Are we... dead?" Sango questioned hesitating a little for the fear of the answer.

"No I don't think so," Kagome mumbled.

"Who is there?"

"Me and... Sesshomaru-sama..." the miko's voice faded away with the last name.

"What? You mean I don't get to help but that two-timing worthless thing does," Sango's outburst was expected and Kagome was quick to lunge herself over to hug Sango.

"Well I don't know for sure I can't remember clearly. I'm not really sure of his part but I'm with Sesshomaru-sama so I don't think we should worry about it."

"You sure you have to leave tomorrow?" the exterminator-changed topics.

"Sesshomaru-sama has agreed to teach me new techniques. He believes I have a hidden power that I may be able to grasp and perhaps unlock. So it is best for me to leave to start the training as soon as possible. We'll be leaving early in the morning so that we can make it to the fortress before nightfall."

"In that case we will say our goodbyes tonight. I have something to give you so I'm getting out now."

"I'll be out in a minute," Kagome replied.

Left alone in silence the miko sighed. She wanted to be with Sango a little longer but she knew that was not possible. With reluctance, the woman stood and began to dry off. After changing, she made sure; she had gathered everything and began to head back to her hut. A few steps onto the well-worn path and Kagome noticed something... she could not sense Sesshomaru's location. A little frightened the miko picked up her pace wanting to kick herself for not returning with Sango.

A rustling of leaves behind her startled her and she pivoted on her feet to see if someone was following her. _Great now I'm paranoid._ She shook her head and turned back around only to come very close to breaking her nose on the well-formed chest of the inu.

"Miko, why did you not return with the exterminator?"

"Because I didn't feel like it," she mumbled a reply while rubbing her sore nose. "How long have you been here?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru draped an arm around her waist lazily. "Miko you are not cautious enough when you are alone," the inu replied. His head lowered to touch her cheek with his and softly he began to rub his skin against hers.

"Uh... Sesshomaru-sama?"

"My scent will warn any youkai you are being protected by this Sesshomaru and his beast."

The inu treated the other side of her face and her neck in the same manner before tilting his head to gaze at her. "Is something the matter miko? Your heart beat has increased," the inu smirked.

"Ah..." the woman squirmed in his grasp. She found herself more and more often trying to get away from the inu even though sometimes she did not necessarily want to get away.

The Taiyoukai enjoyed the short struggle and chuckled which shocked the miko into stillness. Seeing the innocent woman in such an adorable state the youkai could help but lean in and briefly trace his lips over hers. His beast half in control pulled the woman close to his chest and tilted her chin with a finger as the pressure of the kiss increased. He noted the way his claim hesitated before grasping the front of his haori and returning the gesture. As the inu moved away to allow the miko to breathe he created a trail of kisses to her ear before declaring her his in a possessive growl in her ear.

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say because the miko had no problem pushing him away and crossing her arms. She had long since dropped her belongs which were in a slight pile at her feet. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am not a belonging that you can own. I'm a person, human, and I belong to only myself," the female hissed.

His beast looked at the woman curiously not understanding. His beast was able to grasp the denial in the woman and his instinct told him to force her to submit to him. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru was able to grasp some control as to not make the situation worse than it was. Taking a step forward the beast within him tried explaining.

"You are mine; I have chosen you to be my object of affection."

Kagome would not have it. "Then I don't want to continue this. I will not be an object in your eyes. Go fine someone else to mate with." Too angry to care the miko ducked around the inu and ran down the rest of the path leaving her belongs behind.

Red eyes followed her movements with confusion, anger, pain.

_What were you thinking?_

_**She denied me.**_

_If she does not return to us, I blame you._

_**How could she deny me?**_

Furious the beast growled. He wanted to kill something. He needed to kill something. Or else he might take things out on the one being he ever cared for.

As if answering his call he felt a presence that he had been searching for before he saved the miko in the first place. Allowing his beast to fully take over his form shifted into his true form and he leaped into the sky heading to the direction that his opponent was in.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
2008

Thank you for all your reviews I will reply to them in the next chapter which will be published sometime today.


	19. Scroll Nineteen: Greetings from a Rival

Re writing this story has me wondering if I am going to be able to keep to the same story line. I wonder if it's going to be longer than I thought:? Oh well... so far so good.

Thank you my dear readers for ... well reading and I want to thank my wonderful beta who helps oh so much.... ah and before I forget

HAPPY NEW YEARS... my resolution is to work harder on my school work and complete this story hopefully before summer

* * *

Disclaimer: My how the chapters fly... but they are still not mine.

* * *

Scroll Nineteen: Greetings from a Rival... or Two

When Kagome entered the hut she was grateful the children were deep asleep so they wouldn't see her in a rare fit of rage. Kaede was out taking care of the injuries of the day leaving Sango as the only witness. The slayer was slightly confused but the name that reached her ear under the miko's breath told her that there was a lover's spat going on.

"Kagome what's the matter?" Sango asked softly bringing a cup of tea to the woman who was leaning against the back wall.

"It's nothing," she mumbled casting her eyes to the floor.

"Oh." Instead of pressing the issue the slayer choose to follow down a more subtle path. "As I promised," Sango stated placing a tiny box in the miko's hand. "I'm not sure when it is but I know your birthday was sometime around this time of year last year so I thought I get you a little something. Please don't say 'you didn't have to' because I know I didn't but I wanted to. Besides you gave me something for my birthday."

Kagome opened the little box and found a pale blue stone inside. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. I hope it helps you. It's actually supposed to be useful according to some of the woman whom lived in my village. It allows you to focus your energy in it to store away so you may use it later.

"That's great but I don't know how to do something like that properly," Kagome replied.

Hoping she wouldn't hurt the miko the slayer took the opportunity before her to get what she needed to help the one she considered little sister. "Why don't you ask Sesshomaru to train you in that field? I would help you if I could but I don't have the knowledge to even begin to direct you in the right direction."

"I can't ask him that," she stated simply.

"Why not? He is training you isn't he?"

"Yeah...well not anymore...maybe... I don't know. I said something I didn't mean," the miko shuttered remembering her words.

A feeling had been crawling in her ever since she had exited the line of trees behind the hut. She knew she had overreacted but she couldn't get over the fact that the inu only saw her as an object. Telling him to find someone else might not have been the best. What if he did just that? She didn't want to be replaced by some other female youkai. Even if she was a lowly human not worthy of the Taiyoukai she couldn't help but feel a clenching pain in her chest. The miko knew she was probably growing too close to the Western Lord and that she may in fact be falling in love with him but it was something that she couldn't stop. The thought that he might not return to her because of her words filled her with fear. She looked at Jaken and Ah-Un and finally to Rin. They were her only reassurance that he would finally return because she believe that he wouldn't leave without them.

"What happen?" the exterminator asked concerned.

"That... damn proud, arrogant, irritating, conceited, high and mighty, over confident fiend thinks that I'm going to sit by and let him treat me like an object or possession that he owns. If Inuyasha couldn't get away with it than Sesshomaru sure as hell isn't either," Kagome grumbled crossing her arms.

"Kagome... what exactly did he say?"

"I know you know... Miroku let it slip that you're aware of it. Sesshomaru wants be to become his mate and I... accepted please don't ask why cause I don't understand it myself. But I won't forgive him for saying I was _his_... and an object of all things. But I'm not his. I don't belong to anyone and I'm not an object."

"Um... you didn't think that perhaps he meant it in a respectable way?" Sango questions carefully.

"Well... how is an object respectable?" the miko fired with a snap.

"Were you an inu female you would probably feel honoured. As my father told me an inu is a proud race and very protective of whom they consider their pack. Sesshomaru may seem arrogant to you but really it is in his blood and instinct to find a female who is strong and independent to stand by his side and help him care for and protect his pack. When he calls you an object it means you are a being of affection he's really telling you that your are the one that he will hold above all others. You are the one his beast has claimed as his to protect, care, guard, defend, and perhaps even love," Sango stopped for a moment before adding one other thing. "Sesshomaru doesn't wish to take your independence from you. He's not hoping for you to completely depend on him. In fact it's probably your independence that he was attracted to. Should things progress more I'm sure you will realize he will support you when you need to be supported and let you stand alone when you feel you have to."

The guilt that Kagome had been feeling before increased with each sentence the slayer let slip from her mouth. "Why can't I think before I speak?" the woman whispered intending only her ears to hear the confession like question.

"What did you say Kagome?"

"I told Sesshomaru to go find someone else to become his mate," the miko admitted. "I didn't mean it...well at the time I did. Still I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I might be better this way."

"How can you say that?" Sango's voice wavered. "Look I might not have thought it was a good idea at first but now that I think about it Sesshomaru is the best match out there for you. It might even be fate. You were so close to Inuyasha and that might have been because you were destined to be with his brother. Those inu brothers may not be close but Inuyasha is like a diluted version of Sesshomaru so perhaps your soul clung to him not understanding that really it should have been Sesshomaru you became attached to. Besides, as a powerful Taiyoukai he will be able to offer you more than any man out there," the slayer sighed in exhaustion at the end of her statement from forcing so many words out at once. "You should talk to him when he returns."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed letting her head sink to her knees. There were so many things she had to think about lately. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to think clearly without the void of confusion pulling her every sane thought out of its nice organized consciousness.

"I'm heading to bed now. Don't stay up too late. Kaede will probably be back soon... oh and Miroku chose to stay with the men... Good night."

"Night," the miko whispered out of habit more than anything.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Just before midnight Kaede returned and also wished Kagome a good night. It was now early morning only a few hours before dawn. Wearily from a sleepless night the miko stood and decided to go out for some fresh air hoping to wake up. Ah-Un looked up from his position and the woman could swear there was a look of concern on his face.

"Is something the matter Ah-Un?" Kagome kept her voice down so she wouldn't wake the others.

Ah-Un looked towards the south end of the village. The miko focused on the area but couldn't see a thing; wondering if she was missing something she allowed her reiki to branch out. Something flared in response. At first the woman wasn't sure what to do but it didn't take long for her to regain herself. She picked up a bag filled with basic things as well as her bow and turned to Ah-Un.

"I know you're under Sesshomaru's direct order but I want you to gather the children when they wake and take them to the fortress right away. They'll be safer there and I know I can trust you to protect them." The two-headed dragon nodded and was left to watch the woman turn around and run off towards the dangerously flaring powers he sensed.

Kagome could barely feel the flare of battling auras which would mean they were far away or a barrier had been erected. It was probably the latter and this was confirmed as Kagome entered the forest and began down the path for a blast of power was released and suddenly she was able to sense everything very easily.

Hoping against hope that nothing had happened to the inu the miko picked up her pace a little. When the scent of blood reached her nose the miko slowed down. A rustling sound caught her attention and she hid behind a large tree so she could peer around it to see what was going on. The battle had definitely started in this field for trees were knocked over, roots and all, and the ground held many craters. But it appeared the opponents had moved their fight further into the forest.

Cautiously the miko ducked under and around the obstacles on the path. As she made her way around a rather large tree she made out the gigantic, fluffy, white inu leaning to one side to keep his weight off of one of his front paws. The miko noted there was a severed head meaning it was safe for her to make her way to the injured Western Lord.

"Sesshomaru I was worried about you, next time you find the need to go kill something you can at least let me know."

The woman was a few steps away from the inu's left paw when she heard a snarling sound. Kagome whipped around to see she was wrong in assuming the head was lifeless. The green and black scales ruffled and the long snout like beak mouth smirked before it rose of the ground and propelled in her direction. There was a growl from behind her which came before she was engulfed in fur as the inu used his paw to protect the woman from the deadly bite. Kagome slipped for a moment as she thought how Sesshomaru's fur didn't smell like a dog at all. She mentally slapped herself before surveying her surroundings. The dragon-like-bird youkai's head was clamped on the inu's paw and seemed to not want to let go. Thinking quickly the woman rested her palms flat against Sesshomaru's paw.

"Please trust me," she whispered, praying Sesshomaru was paying enough attention to her to hear her. Without any notice the miko let her rieki flow over the inu's skin and cause a type of electric shock to flare through the severed head by the means of the embedded fangs, which released its prey right away. The Taiyoukai took the opportunity to pounce on the head and squish it into mulch.

"How disgusting," the woman turned away with her eyes covered by her hands. She attempted to focus on the sound of the wind in the leaves so she would hear the flesh tearing and blood dripping. A new sound invaded and she hesitantly looked between parted fingers.

"Are you okay miko," Sesshomaru asked upon changing into his humanoid form.

"How can you ask me that when you are the one that is obviously injured," the miko furiously rushed to the inu and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was afraid you might not come back when you didn't return after a while," she confessed in his chest ignoring the plated armour but avoiding the youkai bone spikes.

"Come this is not a sight for a maiden to be exposed to for long."

The inu took a step to head back in the direction of the village. An unseen injury caused him to lean into the miko beside him which worried the woman slightly for she knew he was too proud for such an action. However she offered him more of her shoulder to lean on and he seemed to take the proposal without much of a problem. Thankfully the heavy inu was able to carry most of his own weight and merely used Kagome as a way to balance himself. After finding a tree away from the scene of blood and guts the inu released the miko and let himself slide-almost ungracefully down the tree trunk to sit against it.

"Were you not mad at me?" Sesshomaru questioned through half lidded eyes.

"Well I was but I was reminded that you're not human and your words weren't meant the way I interpreted them," she explained without hesitation. "I apologize."

Sesshomaru was taken aback a little and was grateful that he was so tired or it might show on his face. But he felt the need to make up for the idiotic behaviour of his beast. "Kagome, I did not mean for my words to hurt you ... there are still things I need to learn about you and..." For once in his life Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. He never had the need to apologize before nor did he have to confess weakness or express feelings in any way, shape, or form. "Please tell me when I say something that I should refrain from saying in the future. I wish not to upset you with my words again."

"How about we talk this subject after I take care of your injuries. Is there a water source nearby?" Sesshomaru nodded to his right. "I'll be back, don't move and... don't die."

"Foolish woman, as if I would die from such minor injuries," he mumbled as the woman ran towards the stream he had directed her to. Slowly he drifted into sleep to regain his strength.

Kagome returned with a bowl (she brought with her in the pack) of water and a few plants she could use to help the inu with pain. She built a fire with branches scattered in the vicinity and but the bowl near the fire to warm. Rummaging in her bag she found a cup to use for tea for the inu later and a couple of utensils. However she had forgotten that she had given Kaede the bandages and didn't replace them as of yet so the miko was left to improvise. The under layer of her kimono was decent enough material to use so she tore the hem to begin making strips she could use. With every gathered and prepared she made her way to the sleeping inu.

The first thing she looked at was the hand injury. The bite marks were clean and although they were deep the bleeding had stop so she figured she could move on to look at the more serious injuries first. From the limp in his true form Kagome was able to guess the inu probably had a wound somewhere on his left arm. Then there was whatever injury was causing him issues walking in his humanoid form, meaning an injury to his lower half. A shaking hand reached for armour the inu was wearing. She was able to discard them in a pile beside him all the while in awe that the inu was able to carry such weight effortlessly. Next she reached for the tie keeping his haori closed but she hesitated. Logically it was alright because she was trying to care for his wounds but her other half couldn't help but be embarrassed that she had to undress the inu. Of course it was silly since she was only taking of his shirt and nothing else, plus it wasn't unusual for a man to walk around with no top. But it wasn't a custom to Sesshomaru, which made the miko feel she was imposing in the inu's personal space. Yet she knew that if their relationship progressed she would see his shirtless eventually anyway. This thought had her shaking her head and reminding herself that there were more important things to be thinking. Deciding she would deal with any wrath aimed at her later the miko gave a quick tug and pulled the material off quickly then tossed it as well to the pile before she could change her mind. His haori slid open on its own accord exposing one nasty wound crawling from his left breastbone to his lower right side around his waistline. Kagome blushed when she noticed the inu appeared to disobey the rules of dress even if it was secretly. His pants were tied down far lower than custom but not a soul would realize this when looking at him completely dressed since his hoari was always worn in a way to cover the waist band. Another quick shake of her head refocused her attention.

She used one of the strips of material as a cloth to wipe away the blood. After thoroughly cleaning the wound she took a closer look. The gash was too deep to just wrap. She needed something to hold it close but she didn't think to bring the medical kit which had a needle and thread she could use for stitching and she couldn't sit here holding it herself nor could she run back to the village to get it or she would be leaving Sesshomaru here alone defenceless. It was clear she would have to think of something else. Her mind bent around finding something that might work, anything that could be used as glue or string. Suddenly she had the bright idea of using her reiki but remembering that the inu was youkai and not human she wondered if that would be a good idea. Slowly and carefully she formed her power to take shape as a long glue-like strip and let it just barely graze Sesshomaru. Perhaps because he had grown so accustom to her aura, or maybe he just trusted her, the inu didn't even flare against the power that all youkai feared when in a weakened state. She held the ability to purify the youkai at the moment but he didn't even flinch.

A bit relieved the miko balanced her weight and leaned over the inu so she could glue the gash together before it became infected from exposure. Upon completion of her task the woman mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. The closed wound did not look as nasty as it did when it was open. But she wasn't finished yet. Using the warm water and various plants she had found she created a salve and covered the wound with and used the strips of material to wrap the chest completely using her power to hold the material tight without the need for ties. With one wound down she looked to the next. The injury of the arm was another deep gash but she was able to clean and glue the wound with no trouble. The salve was once again carefully placed along the slash that trail from his inner elbow and up and around to his shoulder before it too was dressed. She finished tending to the injury on the inu's hand just as the sun was greeting the world.

"Finished," she whispered to herself with a smile and unconsciously grazed a few fingers over the pale flawless skin of his right shoulder to his breast bone and over the material covered stomach. She pulled her hand back suddenly and grabbed the Taiyoukai's haori to cover him so he would not feel the chill in the air. "I'll be right back," she mumbled. She knew the inu was sleeping but it was habit and perhaps he could hear her even in his sleep yet she hope he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

She ran to the stream for fresh water and returned to the camp site as fast as she could. As she let the water heat up she gathered more firewood for later. When the tea was done she took the cup to the Taiyoukai and held it to his lips and she was glad to see that the inu drink the concoction on his own. However caring for the inu on top of a sleepless night was too much for the miko to handle. The moment she took a moment to rest, next to the Taiyoukai, she fell fast asleep. Unconsciously the woman moved close to the injured inu seeking heat from the chill of the morning.

Her motherly instinct woke her a few hours later and seeing the lack of distance between them she jumped up and hurried to the fire, thankful the Taiyoukai was not awake to see how comfortable she was becoming or else he may take advantage of the situation. The sun in the sky told her it was nearly noon and she cursed herself for sleeping so long. The miko began making tea once more and wandered what she could do about food. Sesshomaru normally refused to eat when travelling but under the circumstance she was sure she could probably force him to eat something if it were to his liking.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she stood wearily on her feet looking, well more like feeling, around. She was able to use her aura to find a couple of rabbits. However no matter how little or how much she cooked the meat the inu refused to eat it, even after cutting it into tiny bite size pieces. Frustrated the miko began to search for Sesshomaru's favourite prey whenever he hunted for the pack. It took more time than she wanted to find and shoot the stupid deer and then she realized she wandered further from the camp than anticipated and so she was force to drag the creature back a greater distance than she had originally planned. However she managed just fine and her mood improved further when the Taiyoukai let her slip a strip of semi raw meat into his mouth. A smile graced her lips and she happily fed the inu until he refused to eat anymore.

The rest of the day passed without event. Sesshomaru continued to sleep like the dead and when dinner came around he refused to eat anything. Kagome hoped it was merely because he had eaten so much for lunch but that didn't stop her from worrying. When morning arrived the miko carefully pulled away the bandages to see how the inu was healing she was happy to see fresh skin already growing. Her goal for today was to make the Taiyoukai gain consciousness if only for a short time. But first she decided she should get some rest, this time she took a moment to place a barrier around them.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Golden eyes cracked and flinched, shutting quickly from the bright ray of light. He flexed his aura and was shocked that it was stopped only a few feet around him. A familiar power forced his jaki to remain in the bubble and the same aura was tingling against his chest and arm. He tilted his head downward to keep the sun out of his eyes and opened them. His armour was stripped from him and to his right. All that was left was his haori which was loosely draped over him. Next to him he could feel warmth and he looked over to see his miko laying next to him. He held back his smile but not his frown when he noticed the woman shiver.

"Foolish woman," he whispered pulling his haori to cover the miko.

He then focused on the strange feeling along his chest. The woman had taken care to wrap his wounds and he was positive the strange sensation was coming from them however it didn't feel like any salve he had ever use, not that he used such comical materials very often. Yet he refused to take the bandages off for fear of the miko's wrath should she awaken before he had a chance to replace them. Instead he was forced to wait. It wasn't long before the miko to begin to stir. Her just opened eyes made contact with the inu but she didn't move right away. It took her tired mind a few seconds to realize that the inu was awake and when she picked up on the thought she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"You should have woken me. I didn't mean to sleep so long. Are you in pain? Do you want something to eat? Is something wrong?" The Taiyoukai felt like a pup begin questioned but he let it go. Kagome on the other hand stopped her line of questioning when she felt something fall off her shoulders. "What is this?" she asked pulling the haori off the ground where it had landed. "I don't remember..."

"The season is becoming colder and being the foolish woman you are," Kagome facial expression warned him to watch his words, "You let it slip that you might need a warmer kimono than the one you are wearing. This will make up for the lack of warmth you need as a human," the inu explained.

"But what about you?" she whispered with concern.

"I am not affected to the cold the same way as you. Don't worry about it. Now miko answer me this... what have you done to me?" he looked to his abdomen at the question. He didn't mind the tinkling sensation, thankfully he wasn't ticklish, but he hope that in her explanation she would also express how she was able to approach him while he was unconscious. To be honest with himself, he had no intention of sleeping so long. He needed rest but he didn't think his wounds were serious enough to knock him out for so long.

"I had to make do with what I had around me," the miko whispered. She rushed to the fire and brought a bowl of water with a wet cloth over and took a seat next to him. "Um I was worried because your wounds were deep so I had to 'stitch' them somehow." Kagome bowed her head and pointed to the bandage around his chest. "May I?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded before inquiring about her previous statement. "With what?"

"Huh?" the miko didn't look up from the task of unwinding the material.

"With what were you able to stitch with? My skin would break an average human needle."

"Well that's what I had to improvise with. But I think it turned out okay. I mean with your healing abilities I highly doubt there will be much of a scar at all and I was extremely careful," Kagome finished her statement as she finished her task.

The inu was allowed to gaze had his chest for the first time ... his now glowing chest. Any person who had the ability to see any aura would be able to see that the miko had embedded her aura into his in a complex pattern to hold the skin together. He had underestimated the damage of the damn youkai and saw that without being in the care of his miko he would not have woken anytime soon but it wasn't life threatening. The protection of his beast would have ensured his safety and that led him to rethink what the miko was telling him.

"You were able to approach me without issues?" he hid the worry in his voice but he was fearful what his beast may have done if it thought they were in danger.

"Is there a problem with that? You should be grateful that I was here at all. You could be here in a weakened state if it weren't for me." Kagome's voice was gruff but her touch was gentle as she cleaned the length of the gash. Sesshomaru was slightly shocked at her words and couldn't reply right away leaving enough time for Kagome to continue. "You're attitude is something that I am still not use to and I think it's bound to get you into trouble a few more times before we truly understand each other."

"You are taking my statement the wrong way. You should have been taught never to approach an injured youkai for their beast rarely sees a difference between those who are good from those who are evil when they are in a weakened state." Sesshomaru pulled the hand that was reaching for a new strip of material and captured it pressing it firmly to his lips. "I can't think of a greater pain than the idea that I may have cause harm to my maiden when her only objective was something so innocent."

The actions and the words stirred a heat with her abdomen. She tugged her hand back and tilted her head to avoid showing her heated face. "Um, I'm f-f-fine so you don't have to worry." Her downward gaze didn't notice the open smirk on the inu's face. Sesshomaru could make out the arousal in her scent even though her scent had yet to settle. There was a familiar itch to his nose but he couldn't quite place it. "If you could stop causing trouble long enough for me to re-examine your wounds," she mumbled replacing the material that was wrapped around his chest. Her body appeared to heat up with the small touch and she was beginning to wonder if this was normal.

"What would possess you to try something like stitching me with something so deadly to me?" the Taiyoukai inquired.

"People will think of anything when they are worried about someone they... care about," the woman replied with a little hesitation. "Besides I wasn't stupid, I didn't blindly attempt this. I was careful and proceed with each step at a slow pace until I was certain it wouldn't back fire on me."

"Hn," the inu realized that he wasn't going to get anything else from the miko. It appear she just accepted the idea that she was able to be around the injured unconscious inu. Yet he couldn't get over the fact. His head leaned back against the tree as the miko looked at his arm. With his eyes closed he thought of possible conclusions to the situation.

_**Just admit you have grown accustom to the miko's presence.**_

_But the miko is more of a threat than any other being. _

_**Yes but this miko is different is she not. **_

"Sesshomaru is something wrong?" the miko's voice broke into his thoughts. "If you still need to sleep than you can. I'm finished."

"We should return to the pups," Sesshomaru stated briefly wondering when he began calling them pups out loud.

"I sent them to the fortress and that's too far for you to travel at the moment so we can stay here until you've healed enough to travel," the miko pointed out gathering her supplies and tidying up a little. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and Kagome could feel the question before he asked. "I figured Ah-Un would be able to get them there without a problem and they would be safe there until we can return. I wasn't sure what the situation would be here and I didn't want to expose them to something that would make them worry. I'm glad too. Who wants to see a head being squashed into pudding?" she mumbled before looking towards the inu. "Was I wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Your decision is appreciated," the inu approved.

"Are you hungry?" she asked and the Taiyoukai shook his head but started to rise.

"Ah, don't move!" she shouted rushing to grasp the inu's arm and hold him still. "You should rest I can get whatever it is you want," the miko replied.

Sesshomaru chuckled and let his smirk return this time the woman was able to see the expression. "If you insist," he began and took hold of the woman's hand again before pulling the appendage over the tie of his hakamas. "Is there a specific tree you wish to take me to?" The Western Lord enjoyed the woman's expression of utter shock before she pulled away from him as if she had been scorn. "I take it you changed your mind?"

She didn't say a thing at first but managed to pull herself together after a while. "Um... I think you can ... that is you should be well enough to... relieve yourself on your own," she whispered.

The Taiyoukai chuckled and carefully pulled himself to his feet to walk a short distance away. After taking care of business he returned to the camp noting that his walk was slower than usual and cursing his beast for letting them underestimate the damn dragon. His attention was averted to the miko who appeared to be preparing tea and a meal with her back facing the direction he had left in. Her aura had a trace of embarrassment mixed with anger keying him into a slight guilt for pulling such a nasty joke on the innocent miko.

With a silent sigh the inu lightly carried himself and quietly lowered his aching body behind the miko. He carefully placed his arms around her waist and dropped his chin onto her shoulder while holding her back as tightly as he dared against his chest feeling a slight jump from the miko at the first contact. "Miko I was only joking. It would be improper of me, especially with my status, to take advantage of my maiden in such a way." The inu nuzzled the woman's neck affectionately and murmured in her ear. "Do you forgive me?"

"No worries," the miko answered shyly wondering what had made the inu change so. "However I can't finish the tea like this."

Kagome tugged to get away and in the process brought an arm dangerously close to the fire. The red and white sleeve of his haori danced in the flame. A normal fire wouldn't cause it to catch flame but the heat from the blaze may cause burns to his woman. So he jumped with ease away from the hazard and settled beneath his tree.

"Why are you always so clumsy?" he inquired examining the appendage that may have been injured.

"You're the root cause of it," she mumbled under her breath taking back her arm.

"How so?"

The miko gulped once again forgetting that Sesshomaru's keen senses meant he would be able to hear her no matter how low she spoke whenever she was near him. "Never mind," she sighed. "Let me go so I can prepare your tea."

"As you wish," he whispered against her ear releasing his hold.

The woman scrambled to her feet and took up her chore then brought another of her healing blend of tea. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" she asked handing him the cup.

"No miko, you may take your meal," he answered patting the ground beside him.

The miko took a seat with a plate of the reheated meat from before mixed with plants from the surrounding area and a few pieces of apples from a tree she had found. "Sesshomaru?" she voiced after a while.

"Hn."

"Why don't you ever eat when we travel? At the fortress you eat a ton but I don't see you eat a morsel when we travel."

The Taiyoukai debated with himself for a fraction of a second on whether or not he should explain the reason behind his actions. In the end he knew he might as well tell her or she would just continue to ask until she received the answer she sought.

"I could eat should I choose to but eating would cause a heaviness in the stomach. That added weight near my center of balance would throw off my performance in battle. At the fortress I don't have to worry about this issue. Any food that I eat is automatically turned into a sort of energy after some time which I can store in reserve to use at a later time."

"Oh, so was I wrong to feed you earlier?"

"No miko that was fine I needed the energy."

"Sesshomaru please call me Kagome," the woman pointed out taking another bite.

"Hn." The Taiyoukai rose to fold his arms in front of his chest but without his haori he decided against it and rose a knee to let an arm fall over it. His eyes averted to the miko in his clothing but he turned away tightening the muscles in his jaw at the new thoughts running through his mind.

"There's a hot spring over beyond that group of trees, near a large boulder and the stream. If you want I can help you there. I think the heat will help any tight sore muscles." Kagome pointed to the area she was speaking about then rose to her feet.

"Are you hinting something?" Sesshomaru bit his tongue. He was beginning to think something was wrong. He would never have said such things before and his attitude was that of a young pup in heat. His anger would have been directed to his beast but for once he didn't think it was to be blamed.

"Ah!! No I just..." Kagome rose her hands and wove then protectively in front of her.

Sesshomaru remained silent and thought of a way to get some time to think. "I assure you I will be fine until we return to the fortress, however feel free to go yourself. I will stay her to keep watch."

"Are you sure?" she whispered shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Well, I will be quick."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. The miko was never one for a quick bath. But that was something he was hoping for. Now he was able to evaluate the current situation. If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't expecting his heat for many months than he would have assumed that his heat was coming upon him. But he had long since learnt the meaning of control and he was completely able to hold back the beginning affects. With this in mind he reviewed his attitude over the past few months and compared them to the recent week. Only recently had he begun to tease the miko openly in such a way. But nothing recent had occurred for such an action to take effect, at least nothing that he was aware of. Sighing a defeat, the inu chose to merely accept the idea for now and put his guard up until he was able to figure out the root cause.

Lazily he leaned back further into the tree and tilted his head upwards to the night sky scene. His beast was finally quiet but it only lasted a few moments.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Kagome sat in the small spring with only her head from the tip of her nose upwards out of the water. Things had definitely changed between her and Sesshomaru. There was no doubt about that. But she didn't want to think about that. At least not now because it caused this feeling she could only describe as a longing deep in her core. She was finally coming to terms with her new relationship only to finally learn that she might be in this thing deeper than she thought. The miko had always dreamed of falling in love but how did a person know. Was it love at first sight? Or did it grow? Maybe you knew right away? That's what she had always believed at least. But know she was second guessing herself.

_Is this denial?_ Needless to say the miko was in a predicament seeing as she was unable to really understand the concept for her fear of being hurt in the process. She cared about Sesshomaru and she knew this but she was uncertain about the depth of this and if it was a returned love. She knew that in a way she did love the inu. He was part of her family here in the feudal era. The miko shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. There were times she would forget that this time was now her time. Sesshomaru was part of her family.

A perplexing mess occupied her mind as she stepped out of the spring even more puzzling than before she had gotten in. She groaned remembering she didn't have a towel to dry with but she managed to remove most of the water droplets scattering across her skin by wiping them away. She pinned her hair up with a strong, straight twig so her wet hair would brush against her back causing it to become damp. A few moments later the woman found herself heading back to camp washed and dressed. She turned to find the path in the dark since her bath had taken longer than she thought. Her eyes looked up to her favourite site. The stars were always so clear in this era and she could spent hours looking up at the night sky. Remembering that Sesshomaru was waiting for her return she decided to star gaze when she was back at his side.

She took a step forward and bumped into something hard. She looked up into yellow eyes and took a step back at the same time. The youkai before her smiled and raised his right hand to cover his heart giving a respectable bow. "What an honour to meet such a gorgeous maiden in such a dreary place," he remarked never letting their eye contact to break.

Kagome tried to call her powers forth. When she found that she couldn't she attempted to shout for Sesshomaru hating that she would be depending on him in his state but again she couldn't. Her mind went in a frenzy and she began to panic. Her body refused to move and she wasn't able to pull her gaze away from the strange being in front of her.

"Now, now there's no need to be scared. I won't hurt you."

With a tear slipping from her eyes her whole body shook. Her mind reviving the images of Naraku's torture and the words he repeated which we so similar to that of the stranger's just now. They were words that should never be trusted, unless they came from the one being that she had faith in. The one being that had never lied to her... _SESSHOMARU!!_

As her mind shouted out a roar sounded from behind her. The youkai before her averted his gaze and she found that she could suddenly move. Not even bothering to look at the being behind her the miko turned and buried her face into his chest and wept uncontrollably. Her arms wrapped around him as the warm salt water flowed from her eyes over her cheeks to dampen the material covering the Taiyoukai's chest. Crimson eyes darted from his claim to the new male rival. He could smell the scent of fear weaving thickly from her but he was aware that she was unharmed. His silent question needed no voice but he growled his displeasure.

"I didn't do a thing Sesshomaru. I merely told her there was no need to be scared," the bird youkai offered. "I think you need to find a stronger female," he added with a smirk but he was warned away from such a topic with another frightening roar from the inu male.

"Leave," the Western Lord directly ordered.

"Are you feeling threatened? I would imagine it is especially because you are in such a state."

"Now!" the voice was laced with forewarning of what laid ahead should the other Taiyoukai disobey.

"Of course, but I shall wait for you at your fortress as it seems you were the one to take out the Lord Nye of the Southern lands and there are things to take care of before the mess to come." With that said the youkai shifted into the form of a golden eagle and took to the clear sky. A gleam of pride issued from his eyes at the male below as he flew to the castle of the west.

The Taiyoukai waited until the bird was out of his sight before turning his full attention to the woman hugging his chest. He curled his arms around her thankful she was no longer crying. But she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Kagome, everything is fine now," the inu whispered pulling a few strands of hair behindher ears and then gently trailing a path to the small of her back. "No one's going to hurt you," he added.

"I...I..." the miko opened her eyes before taking a moment to peer up and then adjusting her gaze downwards all without moving any distance away from the inu. "I didn't mean to cry. I just... I'm sorry but what he s-s-said was ... can I just stay like this for a little while?"

Her mind pulled a blank, she didn't want to think about Naraku. She didn't even think it was possible to ever face the evil being ever again but she knew eventually she would have to and to do that she had to face her fear. She wanted someone to talk to and she knew Sesshomaru was the perfect one to listen. However, she didn't think herself strong enough to speak about the spider because of the memories he had created. Yet her mind logically pointed out that it was the only way to begin to overcome her fear.

Without her realizing it Sesshomaru had picked the miko up and brought her most of the way back to camp. Kagome looked up to see the flickering fire and let out a high shriek. "What are you doing? You can't do this because you're not healed yet."

"You have done an excellent job caring for me but there is no need for your concern any longer," he answered carefully lowering the miko to the ground and then taking a seat beside the woman he slid to close the gap beside them.

"What? Really? Are you sure..?" A finger touched her lips stopping her line of questioning.

"Yes miko the only thing we need to worry about now is you," he stated calmly.

"Oh that's nothing to worry about. I was just a little startled that's all. I'm fine now. I promise it won't happen again."

The Taiyoukai didn't buy a word and chose to remain quiet until the miko was ready. For almost an hour the miko beside the inu with her knees to her chest for almost an hour. An owl hooted in the distance, crickets played their music, and the wind shook the leaves in the trees. Every once in a while the fire would crack or pop but there were no other sounds from the night scene set before them. Sesshomaru kept his head looking upwards to the sky as if watching the stars but his eyes were on the woman beside him.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice interrupted the silence finally.

"Hn." He turned his head to show her his undivided attention.

"You don't believe me do you?" her sad smirk could be barely seen in the corner of her mouth.

"I understand that there are things that you don't wish to speak about yet and I respect your wish."

Again there was a moment of silence as Sesshomaru waited for his .

"Have you ever feared anything?" she whispered with her eyes focused on the ground beneath her. .

"Every young pup has a fear and I was no exception," he replied.

"What about now? Don't you fear anything now?" she mumbled a depressed tone tangled her voice.

"There are moments but I can never show this fear and I have to overcome these fears so that no one will take advantage of any weakness I have," he answered slowly.

"How do you overcome your fears?" her left foot drew circles in the grass pushing aside the dew drops covering the blades.

"That is something that depends on the fear itself. Sometimes they never leave us and we must deal with it daily other times we can face it head on."

"I'm afraid Sesshomaru. I know I have to face Naraku but I don't think I can. If mere words make me think of him how can I defeat him in the final battle," she tuck her face in her hands and let the tears flow again.

"You'll use your strength."

"But I'm not strong, not like you," she replied.

"You are strong minded and that is just as important in a battle as physical strength. Moreover, I will be with you so you won't be alone." Sesshomaru lowered his head and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Kagome what did that damn eagle do to you?"

The miko looked up the tears she had shed were still glistening in her eyes. She wiped them away and forced a smile. "Nothing, it's stupid." She lowered her eyes quickly and gave her head a small shake her still damp hair whipping slightly from side to side.

"This is something that you have no choice. He may have issued a challenge and I refuse to lose my claim to such a weak opponent."

"What do you mean? Are you treating me like an a prize to be won?"

Sesshomaru bit his tongue; he wasn't sure what to say to the woman who didn't want to feel like an object and he wasn't one to make the same mistake twice. "I don't want to treat you like an object but I am unable to change the way others will view you. This is a typical event between males when one is courting a powerful female. Of course to be absolutely honest I believe I would not have to worry. Most youkai wouldn't wish to mate a human let alone a miko but someone may challenge me for spite. For that reason you must tell me what occurred between you and the Northern Lord."

"Uh, I was kind of dazing at the stars for a little while and I wasn't really paying attention. When I turned to head back to camp I bumped into him, literally. All of a sudden I wasn't able to move and it freaked me out a little. Then you came and I was able to move again." Kagome reached over to cover Sesshomaru's hand. "I felt safe when you came and it's pretty funny because I called out for you with my mind just before you appear."

"I told you that I would watch over you." The Taiyoukai took a second before pressing the woman a little more. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah, he told me not to be scared and..." the miko paused and the inu was able to hear her heartbeat pick up a little bit, "He wouldn't hurt me. But how can he promise that when I didn't even know him. What if he was a new incarnation of Naraku's or something? What if I was living in some twisted dream for what seems like months? Sesshomaru what if I am not really here and I am still in that dungeon while my mind is sickly warped around the thoughts and ideas that Nar..."

Kagome stopped when she averted her watery gaze towards the inu. The look in his eyes reassured her and she felt that safe warm feeling she always did when he was around encircle her yet again. "I'm worrying about nothing and I know it silly but I can seem to help it sometimes," she whispered not pulling her gaze away. "I apologize, I irrationally fear for nothing."

"You will overcome your fears with time. I can promise you this and I never break a promise," Sesshomaru cut in.

"I'm going to bed now," the miko began to push away but Sesshomaru blocked her way.

"Stay here it'll be warmer if you stay near me." The Taiyoukai patted the ground next to him and settled comfortably against his tree.

"Good night Sesshomaru," she said in a lowered voice before she laid her head down upon her folded arms. "Thank-you by the way," she added without opening her now closed eyes.

"For what?" he asked looking down to her figure. Her emerald orbs snapped open to meet his.

"For listening to me... and helping me," she murmured. "I owe you."

Sesshomaru was about to comment but instead mumbled: "You're welcome." To him it was expected that he would help his mate to be with any difficulties she had. It was instinct to aide her when she was in need. But perhaps a human male wasn't expected to do such a task and so he accepted the small gesture of praise.

Memorized he watched the sleeping woman for most of the night before closing his eyes for some rest. He was expecting a sort of break down eventually but he expected a more dramatic event. It was usual for such weak beings and he had always thought that although his claim was strong she was still human and would still experience certain events like any other human that he had ever observed. If anything the miko had proved him wrong yet again and in a way he knew he a boosted her moral quite a bit. If she were still worried she would have laid awake for quite a while before falling asleep. However, she easily fell into the recesses of her mind without a struggle meaning her heart was light weighted tonight. This made his own mind rest at ease. But that was only for the moment. The day they returned to the fortress he would have to deal with things he would much rather not. If it weren't for the fact that the pups were at the castle and their mother would miss them dearly then he would have stayed away until the miko was at least completely his.

A low growl rumbled from his chest and something warm clung to his sides. He cracked an eyelid to see the miko curled into him using the uninjured side of his waist as a pillow. The small contact reassured him. The woman he chose was full of independence and she wouldn't mate a male she didn't want. She chose him as much as he and his beast chose her.

He wrapped an arm tightly around his miko. He was beginning to think that his feelings for the miko were deeper than he had originally had thought. But the times ahead forewarn trouble and danger ahead and a feeling of dread was filling the depths of his stomach. His fear for her safety was growing and he wandered if his strength would be enough to protect her and their pack.

* * *

It hasn't occurred on this site but there was one site where some reviewers asked about order of reviews. I think I may have mentioned this before but I can't remember.... but for those who are wondering: The reviews are in order according to my email. Fanfiction sends an email and I marking down the order and reply on word and then copy and paste so that the first reviewer is first and the last review is last. If I miss a review it is because the email was sent else where in my mail or there was an error... etc.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
2008

KACE19 - Thanks so much for reviewing.

kouga's older woman - thank you so very much

addiesmoon - Thanks I hope this helps!!

COAIM - WOW that's amazing way to intergrate the anime you like, its very interesting. Thanks for the review. ... and the answer to my question

enchanted nighingale - I hope this chapter is also loved.

Golden-Eye-Girl - Thank you for you help!!!!

merlyn1382 - yes I figure it would be a bit simpler for plot if I kept them safe. Afterall too much chaos could be a bad thing.

AnimeAngel41 - I'm very grateful

yakunantenshi - thank you!

Shadow Eclipse - Thanks a lot!

UGAgirl - thank you I am very happy you love it.

monkey-101 - thanks a lot .. ttyl

Wolfy Pup - you sound like me only I am up at six in the morning writing.

nightshade412330 - thanks alot for the compliment. Wow three times already, that's amazing. I never would have thought my story would be worth even a reread. Thanks!!

BoundxByxDeath - thanks a lot for all your reviews I am so thrilled you enjoy the story thus far


	20. Summary

Summary:

A few people have asked me for a summary of the earlier chapter since my updates have been rather irregular. I've decided to indulge in these requests and so I give you a chapter to chapter summary of important events. If there are any questions at all feel free to leave a review. Should this story drag on longer than expected I will create another summary if people request me to do so but I am thinking this should be only a dozen chapters *give or take* before it is complete. If you don't need this for one reason or another you can skip over this and head off to Chapter 20

* * *

Chapter One

We are introduced to Kagome and the gang minus a certain hanyou who has left to go see his dead lover. A short time later Naraku appears and distracts our miko enough to gain the upper hand in order to capture her. Remember at this time Kagome is on relatively good terms with Inuyasha and so she is half hoping he will come along to save her from the dark torture that Naraku is casting upon her. We learn through this that Kagome is afraid of being alone and she also fears that she is using the people around her.

Chapter Two

Kagome is still in Naraku's grasp, but she soon finds out she is not alone. Rin has been captured as well and our miko cares for the child in hopes to save her from illness. She learns about Rin's situation and concludes that Sesshomaru is not such a bad guy. Much to our heroine's dismay near the end of the chapter Rin has caught something and Kagome spends every one of her current resources carrying for the young girl.

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru has come to the rescue and after some quick talking on her part Kagome finds herself in the inu's company as a healer for Rin. She manages to make Rin pull through a couple of days later but with her own injury and failing health her own life now lays on the line. Thankfully Sesshomaru's pride will not let the woman die for he feels indebted to her for caring for his ward and as a way to return his debt and ensure Rin's happiness he decides to help the unconscious and dying miko. We soon come to realize that Sesshomaru also believes the miko will play a part in Naraku's downfall. As the miko's condition worsens the inu is force to take desperate measure and offers the miko his blood to fight of infection.

Chapter Four

Kagome has finally regain consciousness and she is greeted by a fully alert Rin. This chapter contains most information on the quick relationship that developed between Rin and Kagome even though Rin is not one for meeting new people. Sesshomaru decides to allow the miko to travel with his pack when she is finally actually able travel until Inuyasha comes to fetch her.

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru by now has decided that the miko has cause him too much grief and too many bad habits so he has convinced himself it is good to see the miko leaving. Nevertheless he is uneasy about the way he sees his half brother treating the miko. Kagome rejoins her group and explains what had occurred in their absence. Sango fills in what happen on their end and explains that the group had given her up for dead when Inuyasha had finally lead them to Naraku's destroyed castle. Kikyou is introduced into the story as a new travelling companion. We are witnessing the downfall of the group as each person takes their sides (many siding with Kagome of course).

Chapter Six

Kagome is beginning to get fed up with Inuyasha's attitude. The group is travelling to Mount Hakurei but the miko's mind wanders to her pervious trip home when she finds out her mother and grandfather have been killed but her brother lives. Through Sesshomaru's view we realize that the past few months have brought about a small change in the miko (eye colour, eye sight, heart rate thus far) and that he has been watching her as of late. He "comes across" the miko and saves her once again this time from the clutches of Mukotsu. Kagome feels she is not indebted to the inu yet again. Later... Sango and Miroku go off pass the barrier to check things out leaving Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome with the hanyou. Inuyasha drags Kagome through a fog where she becomes very lost before stumbling across a battle between two members of the group of seven and Sesshomaru who battles for the safety of his ward. One can tell Sesshomaru is not at the top of his game because of the barrier so Kagome chooses to help him. Sesshomaru brings them to his camp when he proves to be the victor. There Kagome expresses that she is searching for Shippo and, with his beast urging him on, Sesshomaru goes off to fetch the slumbering kit and return him to his adopted mother. Kagome feels this is yet another tick to add to her list of debts to pay.

Chapter Seven

This chapter yields information about the development of Sesshomaru's emotions (minus love), mainly towards the miko and how she has stirred things that he has never felt before such as guilt. Kagome gives the inu a gold chain with crystals braided into it and reveals the crystals at the moment contain her own miko powers. Sesshomaru waits till the miko is sleeping before putting it on. The next day Kagome finds herself departing from Sesshomaru's pack once again. Sesshomaru is going into heat and has realized that his beast seeks the miko. Meanwhile Kagome is planning something big, her trip home and by now Sesshomaru's painful heat is mainly over and he watches her from the trees considering what he is to do.

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru explains the importance of the role of his heat. Sesshomaru notes that upon the miko's return she carries with her a child whom he eventually learns is her brother. A week later he returns and manipulates the miko into telling him the story behind her brother. We learn about his admiration for the miko in one of his lectures given to her after he attempts to kill her and fails. The last part of this chapter explains the location of another shard. Kagome request that Sesshomaru destroys the well for her so she might obtain it.

Chapter Nine

The group is off travelling once again, leaving the young ones at the village for the time being. Kagome and Inuyasha confront each other and end up fighting to the point that Kagome is ready to attack him directly when Naraku shows up and reveals he holds Kikyou captive leaving Inuyasha frozen in place. Kagome's power catch the evil hanyou off guard and our heroine manages to defeat the wooden puppet all on her own. It turns out to be a trap and in the end Naraku makes a deal the Inuyasha can choose Kagome or Kikyou to be released. Inyasha chooses his clay pot and Naraku brings Kagome to his castle and reveals he willingly allowed her to escape last time as part of his plan.

Chapter Ten

This chapter contains Naraku's methods of trying to corrupt Kagome in order to control her and her power mainly through Kagome's dreams. He eventually learns of Souta's existence and uses him to create darkness and surrender in Kagome's heart.

Chapter Eleven

Shippo and Souta have left the village after the young boy has a strange dream. Eventually they run into Sesshomaru who reasons it would be best to rescue her because of the power she has yet to unlock which could be used to defeat Naraku. By the time the inu arrives to rescue Kagome once again he finds her in a terrible state of despair. He takes Kagome, along with Shippo and Souta, to his palace where he has his healers attend to her injuries. In the mean time he looks for a way to bring her back from the prison of her mind.

Chapter Twelve

Sesshomaru uses a spell to bring the miko back to reality. He reveals more about his past and the history of his palace. We are seeing that Sesshomaru is softening toward the miko and he is beginning to accept there is something deeper between him and his relationship with Kagome. He decides that he won't let the miko go and will begin a courtship.

Chapter Thirteen

Sesshomaru begins courting the miko without her realization by giving her the first of three gift in the form of a wardrobe of kimonos to act as a symbol of his wealth and how well he can provide for her. There is a small mythological story that is linked to the history of Sesshomaru's land which he tells to Kagome. The miko is slowly introduced into Sesshomaru's world and in the confusion she realizes she has forgotten about Miroku and Sango and she tells Sesshomaru she intends to leave so she can find them.

Chapter Fourteen

Kagome is confronted by Sesshomaru in a silent rage and takes back her remark from before stating that she will stay with Sesshomaru so she won't upset him further. However the Taiyoukai has chosen to help the woman by taking her to her friends. During their travels we learn about how Sesshomaru's arm grew back and the appearance of his newest sword. The last bit of the chapter reveals Kagome's first kiss

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome is beginning to catch onto Sesshomaru's intentions. The pack meets up with Sango and the other (minus Inuyasha and Kikyo) and eventually Kagome gets the chance to speak to Sango alone about the rules of mating for youkai.

Chapter Sixteen

The village near the Bone Eater's Well is in shambles and at the sight Kagome begins to feel a little more despair because she believes this is all her fault. Sesshomaru takes action to show the miko she is not alone and she won't face her fears alone. The rain falls and the group is forced to say out of the nasty weather. They send Miroku to another nearby village for supplies so they must wait anyway for his return. Sesshomaru gives a gift of maturity to the miko to signal she is at the age that is appropriate to mate. At this time Kagome gets a confirmation of Sesshomaru's intentions.

Chapter Seventeen

We notice that Kagome and Sesshomaru are growing closer in this chapter. Miroku returns but with guest as we find out that Kaede and many villagers are alive and well.

Chapter Eighteen

We become aware of the possible location of Kikyou which implies that Inuyasha is most likely with her in the north. Kagome confesses that she may have had a vision of the future and explains to Sango that she and Miroku weren't part of the final battle effort. Kagome and Sesshomaru don't see eye to eye when it comes to a few chosen words on the inu's part and so in a fit of rage he flies off to fight some unknown opponent.

Chapter Nineteen

Sango convinces Kagome that the words she had heard were intended to be taken as a compliment and certain things are too deeply imbedded in Sesshomaru's instincts. Kagome wanders off to find the inu when she senses his battle aura. She comes face to face with Nye the Dragon Lord of the Southern Lands and an injured inu. Kagome tends to Sesshomaru for the next couple of days when they are greeted by The Northern Lord. Sesshomaru later gives us a little more insight about what he thinks about his current situation and the emotions he is feeling.

* * *

This brings us up to date with the story. Please enjoy Chapter Twenty


	21. Scroll Twenty:Beginning of Understanding

Hey,

I would have had this chapter up some time ago but I had issues logging in and then my computer wasn't coorporating but I finally managed. I must once again thank Golden-Eyed-Girl for her help...

I will also be adding a few chapters to Ghost of the Past over the next few days... it's been completed but I don't have time to post it all at once on all the sites that I post to (due to midterms and essays and my lack of a internet connection at home) ... so I will have to settle with promising that it will be posted over a week or so period. Plus a new story, perhaps a one shot maybe not (I don't know yet) it's a lemon so if your interested go check it out if not then .... meh.

As for letters... I have begun a chapter outline for it though in hopes to get somewhere with it soon since I am unable to remember the details of where it was left off before I lost it.

Anyway I will stop rambling (I wonder if anyone ever reads the author's notes or just skips to the story?? hm... ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: Blah...blah... blah... these words fill my ears every time I have to type this... I don't own Inuyasha and I make no money from these stories in which my mind is constantly filled with.

* * *

Scroll Twenty – The Beginning of Understanding

Sesshomaru spent one more day resting for the sake of the woman watching over him. Upon the following morning, the inu stated they would be departing. Of course, the miko, filled with concern, objected to the idea but was reassured when the Taiyoukai shredded the pieces of material covering his chest to show her the skin fully healed except for a thin white line that would vanish in a few short days. This led to the current situation: mode of travel.

The Western Lord needed to return as soon as possible for he feared leaving the Northern Lord in his palace alone for too long, it would not be the best of ideas. The miko was insisting that they walk.

"You know I have issues with flying." Her arms were crossed and her eyes were glaring daggers at him through her silted lids.

"This will get us to the fortress in less than a day, whereas your suggestion would have us travelling for a little over a week. Do you fear that I would drop you? Am I not capable in your eyes?"

"No that's not what I mean. It's just I don't like being in the air so high." she stated.

"Then cover your eyes and don't look down." the inu suggested his tone completely serious.

The miko was torn between her fear of heights and her wish to see the children sooner rather than later. As usual, she chose to overlook her own needs and fears for that of the ones around her and gave into the male standing before her. She had to lower her eyes from gazing over the bare chest now exposed from his bandages. The skin had been smooth under her touch and she long to feel it under her fingertips again but a mental shake was all that was need to refocus her attention.

"Okay, let's do this your way," Kagome, announced dropping her arms and taking a step forward.

Sesshomaru nearly smile. It seemed that the woman was slowly beginning to trust him and the accomplishment was something to be proud of when it came to his miko. He hid any of his excitement and he moved forward to claim the garment that he had leant to the woman. After dressing appropriately, he stood beside the miko draping an arm around her waist in the process and pulling her tightly to him. He knew that the journey would be long for the woman who was not accustom to flying so he sat down as the cloud formed beneath them. His crossed legs formed a comfortable sit for the woman who immediately turned her head into the shoulder padded by his mokomo-sama, which acted as a barrier between her eyes and the ground below.

Other than, for the wind blowing by their ears and the gentle flutter of material there was silence between the two companions. After nearly two hours of travel, Kagome seemed to think it was time they talked.

"Sesshomaru I just remembered something," she stated this and it sounded a lot like only mumbling to even her because she did not move her face away from his shoulder. She worried that the youkai would not understand her but as the miko shifted to move her mouth away from the furry appendage the inu answered her.

"What would that be?"

"The youkai who came... he said that he was going to be at the fortress waiting. Is that why you're so anxious to get back?"

"I am not anxious," the proud male stated followed by a snort. "I don't like it when someone barges in my personal space," he added a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru could her a bit of depression in her tone of voice.

"For what?"

"I'm one of those people evading in your personal space," she answered.

A fist tangled in the left sleeve of his haori tightened. The second hand clasped his arm and the miko seemed to bury her face even more into his shoulder. To comfort the woman the inu wrapped both arms around her and lowered his headrest next to hers.

"I never meant for you to believe that you are intruding. You bring a sort of peace I have never experienced before hence the reason I wish to make it so you will never leave me."

"But don't I annoy the hell out of you?"

"You are the most infuriating woman that I have ever known." Her frown was hidden in the Taiyoukai's shoulder. "However, this is something that makes you the woman you are and I wouldn't have it any other way," he stated and after a moment decided to rest his nose against the exposed skin of her neck.

"Sesshomaru?" the miko questioned a little hesitation in her voice.

"Just let me stay like this for a while."

Kagome happily obliged reasoning that the wind made her cold and his warmth help block out the chill.

As the sun set below the horizon Kagome took the opportunity to avert her eyes from their barrier to look at the sky painted in blues, reds, purples, and pinks. Her breath caught in her throat as she discovered that watching the sunset high in the sky was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen and it seemed to last forever.

"How much longer?"

"A little over an hour, however, if you are hungry we can stop."

"No I can wait," she mumbled.

As darkness settled in for the night, Kagome made out the shadow of the fortress in the distance. She held back the groan of disappointment unaware the inu was attempting the same thing. With the timeframe of a few seconds, the miko found herself touching the ground for the first time in hours and tumbling to the marble floor of the same centre room they had just entered. The Taiyoukai quickly reached out to stable the unsteady woman until he was certain she could support her own weight. Kagome mumbled a word of thanks while clinging to the inu's arm. She teased a foot and took a small step confirming she would be fine on her own before she let her grasp go.

"Do you think they're still awake," she asked heading to the door.

"They are preparing for bed," Sesshomaru replied upon hearing a girlish giggle come from the hallway.

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to make a smart remark she was tackled by a blur of colour. "Okaa-san your home. I was worried about you."

"As I was of you," the motherly miko stated hugging the young girl tightly.

"Rin," a voice from behind interrupted.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Your actions do not reflect that of a young woman as they should. You are not the child you once were and it would be best for you to show that," the inu remarked with a disapproving frown. "Prepare yourself for bed you will see your okaa-san in the morning."

Rin gave a nod and smile sweetly to Kagome before planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight Rin," Kagome replied. "Why bring up her actions now of all times?" she questioned when the child had left.

"The only time she berates herself as a child is during the times of greeting you. I have given her time to fix it herself but seeing that she has not, it is time to intervene. She cannot fling herself at you like a pup would especially should you be in a public audience."

"But it would be okay if we in private right?"

"Do not encourage her," he growled.

"Why not? I flung myself at my mother at ages far older than Rin," Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Rin is showing her love in her actions surely you can indulge her if we are alone."

"We shall see." His beast was giving issue to the subject to but for an entirely different reason. He was not at the top of his game to debate both beast and woman and win so he would drop the subject. "It has been a long day miko time for bed."

Kagome held the growl in her throat as Sesshomaru turned her back. "As you wish Milord," she pivoted on her feet at her last remark and exited through the door that led our of the centre room to her sleeping quarters.

The Taiyoukai heard the detestable tone in her voice and quirked an eyebrow. He had assumed she would be fine with dropping the subject at 'we will see' since it did not mean victory or defeat for either of the sides. Nevertheless, he was second guessing his answer.

Forget it for now. I will not second guess myself. He turned leave in order to fine peace in his room but this did not help because could clearly hear the miko moving angrily around the room.

You cannot just leave her alone like this. Go talk to her.

No, she must learn when to leave things be.

What if this is due to something else?

Something else? Why do you speak in riddles?

Speak to her and you will find the answer.

A loud thump caught his attention enough to cause him to storm into the miko's room through the adjoining door and question her.

"Miko stop your tantrum this instant. You must learn control even when you haven't received things your way," Sesshomaru growled dodging a pillow near the end of his statement.

"Do you really think that this is about that?" she cried out tossing another pillow in his direction, which again he easily dodged.

Sesshomaru caught the three flying object, a glass orb the colour of a deep blue use to help one mediate. He let it fall from his finger and plummet to the floor smashing at his feet. "Than what is it that causes your anger."

"I have a name. I cannot stand that you keep reverting back to calling me miko. Why can't you just call me by name, damn it!"

Sesshomaru covered the few feet between them in a couple of steps. He grabbed each wrist and used his center of balance to waver causing the miko and him to descend in a control fall towards the bed. Something had been stirring him since he had entered the room and he now felt compelled to be near, touch, hold, and even pleasure the woman. His mouth found hers and he was shocked to find the miko responding to him just as feverishly. All too soon, she realized why he and the woman beneath him were tense between one another as of late. Beneath her ever changing scent came the strong scent of a female in heat. At last, a steady fragrance of roses and waterfalls settled around him and beneath that, a scent that drew him in making him want to lose control. He did not need to ponder why her scent appeared to change into the same scent she had carried previously. He merely accepted that it was all due to this new scent that had joined it.

"Kagome," he whispered against her lips. His hands released their grasp and trailed over her natural curves. He could feel her shiver and a gasp met his ears when he pressed his frame more firmly against her. His glowing eyes scanned her face as he pulled away to note that even with the smallest of touches cause a look of pleasure to crawl across her face. A knock on the door brought reality back and he quickly pulled away.

The door opened extremely slowly giving the miko time to sit up and fix her night-time attire. She hid the blush on her face well but Sesshomaru knew that anyone who entered would know what had gone it from the shear thickness of air filled with both their arousals. Seria hesitating at first followed by a more confident step into the room when she saw the two beings were fully clothed.

"I apologize for bothering you Sesshomaru-sama but I must speak with you," the maid stated with a bow to both her lord and her lady.

Sesshomaru watched the maid in suspicion but he averted his gaze to his mate to be. He still had to make up for his mistake earlier so he reached out grasping the miko's chin between a finger and a thumb and tilted her head upwards. He caught her emerald eyes and with a sincerity embedded in his own eyes, he stated "Goodnight Kagome." He leaned in to press his lips to hers in a final goodnight and sooner than wished, he parted from her.

Once in the hall continued to his study leaving Seria to help with any final needs of the night including the cleaning of the glass fragments from the shattered globe. There was much to think about and he was going to have to make a mental list to keep things in order. The first was Seria; he was certain she interrupted them on purpose. The second was how to tell the miko she was experiencing heat, which as far as he knew was something humans were not accustomed to even after mating with a youkai. The third was probably going to have to be moved into second place or join the second because he was certain the miko would come to him demanding to know what became of him last night. He came to his study unconsciously and waited for the maid to come knocking at his door. He was not disappointed.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the female greet him with her usual polite bow.

"What do you want?" he demanded looking down to his desk to find new reports of his latest threat to his land.

"You... I ... Milady is not to be touched until she is mated. You began courting her have you not?" Sesshomaru remained silent but complimented the woman on her intelligence and skills of observation although Sesshomaru was not trying to hid the fact any longer he assumed that she knew for some time now. "If that is so than it is forbidden to mate with her until after you have properly attended to the three requirements and I can't let you dishonour your name or her pride in such a way," the entire speech was given to him with her neck bared and her eyes lowered. It was a sign of truce and trust.

"This Sesshomaru is well aware of the rules of court. Your concern is not needed," he simply stated.

"I know it is not my place but with Milady's heat I was unsure if you would be able to control..." the woman was cut short with a growl of fury. "My apologies," she mumbled.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been able to sense her condition?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Since she came here I have felt the unsettle fate of two species struggle within her. At first, though her to be hanyou yet my opinion changed when you explained she was a miko. At some point, I figured it was the hidden power you had warned about. But now I realize it is something more."

"Leave," he spoke at last.

"There is something else Sesshomaru-sama," she quickly added. The inu lord waited. "Lord Ixelis about ..." she did not get any further before the Northern Lord entered the room.

"Sesshomaru dear boy good to see you, your looking more and more like your old man. Now than let us get down to business," he glanced over to the young maid and waved a hand, "You may go now." He then turned his attention back to Sesshomaru who held back a smirk of disgust at bay. "I had hoped to catch another look of that young maiden. I hear she has made quite the impression on you and your household. She brings two children with her as well doesn't she? Are you planning to mate with her? It does appear so at least," he seemed to have an endless list of questions that came out one after another without a breath of air. "I dare say that if you do you are taking a chance, mating with a human is one thing but also one who has already birthed the children of another man maybe even two I hear," he replied in the end but found himself pinned by the neck two feet in the air against the wall.

Crimson eyes glistened daggers of death at the older male. "How dare you come into my household as a guest and insult my pack with your vile words," his dangerous tone reeked of malice intent.

"Sesshomaru, I beg you to please think about this clearly. You're mating a human," his words were spoken in gasp, as the hand grew tighter around his neck. "She is by nature below you. She's not even pure," the Northern Lord stopped suddenly but only because he was struggling for breath.

"Kagome is a miko, and, although human she is, weak she is not. Her power is greater than any youkai in your court," the inu beast spoke the words through the rage of his mind. "Besides the woman remain as innocent as the day she was born."

"Did I mention I have no intention of intervening between your decisions? As far as I am concern I am grateful you are finally settling down." Again, the words were broken up.

Sesshomaru reluctantly released his grasp. "You live only because my father trusted you."

A little taken back the Northern Lord replied: "Your father? You mean you don't trust me?"

"Of course not, you cause me too much grief. Now leave," he gestured to the door.

"Wait a minute that's it?"

"Rest and be a peace, breakfast is an hour after dawn." The inu returned to his seat behind his desk.

"Very well, we'll speak tomorrow," the Northern Lord huffed as he turned to leave but stopped in mid strike. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Sesshomaru hissed a little more than annoyed the male was still in his presence.

"Why?"

It was that damn question again. That one thing that he had been asking himself repeatedly had come up once again. He had many sleepless nights pondering that one simple yet complex word.

"Simply to annoy you I leave you with no answer," the Tiayoukai assumed he replied smartly.

Outside of the study, Seria noted a smirking guest leave the Taiyoukai in his study. It was obvious the Northern Lord was happy about something. It was also apparent that her lord hard really fallen long and hard for the miko. He was never one for showing emotion even when he was standing up for another. This was further proof to her that the miko was the one. Kagome would leave an impression on these walls like no other being and would change the interior of a certain lord and his cold palace. She was sure this was only the beginning.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Morning comes too soon was the first thought that passed through the miko's mind upon the first rays of light hiding her eyes harshly. The second:

Oh God how will I face him now!

She wanted to question him but she responded to him. In fact, the mere thought caused her to stir in a way she had never before. Shaking her head, she buried her face in her pillow and scream long and loud to relieve some of her frustration. She did not care what anyone else thought she needed to act as she would normally. After moments she felt her breakout take care of some pent up fury. She sat up and slipped on her slippers just as the door slammed open.

Sesshomaru marched in with a pure look of frenzy on his face. She had not thought about what her scream might cause. It was logical that he would come but it just so happened that he was the one person she did not want to see him right away.

"What's wrong?" his statement was directed to her but his eyes were scanning the area for any sort of danger perhaps in the form of a certain lord.

"Um, nothing," she replied quietly pondering how to explain. She figured it was best to come straight out with it and get it all over with. "I've been very flustered for the past couple of weeks and it all came back this morning especially after last night so instead of bottling it all in I let it all out. Is a person not allowed to scream in her own room?" she did not even think about what she was saying before blurting it all out at once.

"Hn."

Kagome eyes widened as the inu began to take his leave to allow her to dress. That is it. That is all he is going to say nothing else about last night, about his actions, about me? He is just accepting everything? He's not even going to explain?

"Kagome, we must speak before the morning meal. Meet me in my study please," he said from the door with his back to her.

Seria answered the room after the lord had left. "Good morning Kagome," the servant greeted.

"Seria I think something is wrong. He is not putting up any fights, not last night and not this morning. He just left without really saying anything. Is something wrong?" the miko frantically asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I will admit that most of the time your actions would be punished. It is very unladylike to scream for no reason but it would seem that Sesshomaru is making an exception in this rule. You should now that he allows you more freedom than most would. I'm sure he will explain anything else to you later, and don't let him get away with not telling you."

"Can't you give me a hint? How am I supposed to know what it is I am supposed to know?"

"You'll know right away when you hear it," she responded.

"You speak in clues," the miko mumbled moving to her wardrobe to pick out clothing for the day.

"The world is a riddle," she answered but eventually added: "Where something that's blue or silver," before exiting the room.

"Blue or silver," she whispered. "I wonder whatever for."

The miko shrugged her shoulders and did as she was suggested. A midnight blue kimono with silver moons on the obi would be here act of truce to the inu for she honestly believed that Seria was hinting Sesshomaru planned to tear her apart. This cause her slow descend down the grand stairway to be even slower than usual. When she finally reached the study, her hand stopped in a fist before the door but to her own surprise and dismay, the door opened on its own. On the other side, Sesshomaru looked at her with no emotion giving nothing away.

"You wanted to see me?" she whispered.

A hand reached towards her but she did not flinch. She could feel a heavy weight around her waist and she was pulled forward into the inu's chest. A door slammed and she was suddenly pinned against it.

"Sesshomaru?" she locked her eyes on his face.

"Kagome you come so willingly to me," he whispered and lowered his lips to the nape of her neck and covered it in light kisses.

"Didn't you want to talk about something?" she asked trying to remove her mind from her body because she was not sure how long she could last in this situation. She pondered if all kisses were like Sesshomaru's which drowned her.

"You?"

"Me," she gasped as his kisses reached her ear.

"Yes, you my..." he seemed to hesitate for a moment. As if unsure what to call her and that was just it what was he to call her. She took issues with her title, miko, and he wondered if this would carry over to pet names. These thoughts curled through his lust-filled mind enough to make him rethink his current actions. Unwillingly he withdrew his frame and took a few steps back. With a clearer mind, he turned away and seated himself on the cushions before the fireplace. "Come sit Kagome," he stated patting a pillow near him yet further than what he would have required of her usually.

"Um...okay," she slowly replied as she followed the orders. Silence filled the room for some time making Kagome believe that whatever it was he had to tell her was not going to be easy.

"Am I making you nervous?" he teased sensing her uneasiness.

Kagome grew angry and furrowed her brows at him. "How can you joke at a time like this," she smacked his arm in a playful punishment. "If there's nothing than I'm leaving."

The woman made to stand in a proper well-mannered fashion but the inu at the same time reached for her arm to have her stay. The added weight caused her centre of balance to be unstable and she tripped on the flow of material in attempting to regain her balance. In the end, inu saw the fall that would occur and pulled her to land on him rather than on the floor, or worse, in the fire. The miko pulled her figure up to look at the situation she was in. She was straddling the inu which created a gap in the material she was wearing and worse still was she could feel the hardness that she guess to be his arousal. One hand was on the inu's chest and had managed to slide into his haori to graze the smooth skin she had cared for; the other hand supported her weight right next to his head entangled in his silver hair. Her breast pressed firmly against him and she could tell that the looseness of the kimono had caused the neckline to slip which would show off more cleavage than socially acceptable. Kagome expected the inu to do something. Anything. However, he did not move. He merely stared at her as if contemplating something. One hand sprawled across the small of her back and the other reached up to graze the side of her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally breaking the moment's stillness.

Kagome was overcome with a sudden need to touch the being beneath her. She leaned down and claimed the male's lips. She drew her weight to her knees and pulled the hand in the inu's hair behind his head to pull him closer to her. She welcomed the tongue that licked the seam of her lips and answered with eagerness. However, the sweet scene ended as the two were interrupted once again by a knock to the door. Angrily, emerald eyes dashed to the object of hatred walking into the room. Quite out of character, the miko replied "Go away," a growl that might rival Sesshomaru's followed.

"Milord you did promise that you would explain the situation but I can't help but think that you're making things worse," Seria stated not at all surprise about her lady's behaviour, state of mind, and current position.

"Leave Seria," Sesshomaru replied.

A small sigh of defeat was her last remark before exiting the room. She would be torn apart if she interfered further. Either by Kagome in her heated rage or Sesshomaru in a possessive want.

"Kagome," the inu pushed up into a sitting position and brought the miko with him. "There's no easy way to tell you this but your actions are being cause... will you stop," Sesshomaru had to grind his teeth for control as the woman began to molest him. Her hands crawled across his chest in an amateurish yet arousing way. Mustering up all the strength he had he rolled the woman over onto her back and pined her legs between his knees while holding her arms above her head. "Kagome, I want you," he whispered huskily but he continued on "Kami above knows this well and would condemn me for the thoughts that have passed through my mind thinking about you but I refuse to bring dishonour to your pure name by bedding with you before your courtship is completed. What you are feeling right now is due to the effect of your heat otherwise I am certain you would be a bashful young lady right about now."

Sesshomaru saw the thought dawn on her. Her eyes were wide and she stopped her struggling suddenly. "Heat? But isn't that for youkai?" The small statement had returned her to her former self.

"My usual answer for you would be yes but it would appear that you are a unique case."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any answers for you since I don't understand the situation any more than you do," Sesshomaru admitted a weakness, a flaw in his logic. He pulled away from the woman and rose. "Unfortunately, you are needed at the morning meal or I might be seen as disrespecting an ally so I ask you to not to leave my side at all during the meal until I give you clearance."

"There's a guest? Is it that damn bird thing?" she whispered with hatred as she sat up once again.

"Kagome please don't refer to him as such when he is in the vicinity. Who knows what he would say let alone do if he ever heard you."

"Fine but just so you know I don't like him in the least."

"Good," the inu replied with a smirk. The small morsel would help the situation greatly. He escorted the woman to the door and opened it but she stopped in her tracks at the threshold.

"Are you certain about all this?" she inquired lastly.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Seria waiting to help her lady. Sesshomaru leaned in to whisper in the miko's ear knowing full well the maid would hear him either way but he wanted to prove a point. "If it weren't for control you would already be beneath me screaming." He straightened and focused his attention away from the miko briefly. "Seria if you would share your knowledge with Kagome," he requested and turning back to Kagome, he added: "Perhaps a barrier would block your scent from any others."

Kagome followed the maid to her room where she was able to change her heavily heat scent clothing for something that according to Seria would be most appreciated by the Western Lord. It was more formal and as the previous one contained the blue and silver of the house. However, this one had sleeves to cover her hands and the collar rose to cover her neck.

"You need only wear the outer shell during you time around the other lord and in the family chambers we can remove it." Seria had left the room for a brief moment as Kagome change but returned quickly with cup in her hand. "I know Sesshomaru told you to use a barrier but he probably didn't calculate the Northern Lord's mood today. Knowing him, he may take offense to it so perhaps this would be a better solution to the scent you give off. It's strong but affective and the only sign affect would be loss of appetite. Humans don't seem to be affected though so perhaps it won't affect you."

"Thanks," the miko replied. The dark green tea looked fine but smelled awful. She quickly downed the foul, strong concoction and handed the cup back with her face bunched tightly. "How do you drink that stuff?" she asked taking the second cup of liquid Seria offered and finding the sweet juice enough to take out the taste of the prior drink.

"Quickly." Both women laughed at the short joke. "However you probably need not worry about it again. I am sure Milord will take care of you when he becomes your mate."

Kagome remained silent as the maid offered to escort her to the morning meal.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

In the dining hall, Rin was placed next to Kagome who would take her usual seat to the left of Sesshomaru at the head of the table. Kagome noted the two young boys were sitting together beside their guest chatting away to the bird youkai. Silently the miko took her seat next to Sesshomaru whom she could tell from his lingering look was still affect by her presence even after the tea she drank.

Sitting across from her the Northern Lord bowed his head in respect for the soon to be house lady. Purposely she forgot to bow back.

"In the future you should arrive before the family and the guest. As is custom for the lady of the hosting party."

Kagome gritted her teeth and the tightening jaw did not go unnoticed by both Taiyoukai.

"Such comments should be directed in private to her ruling lord, Ixelis. Not only as a sign of respect to the lady but also to yourself so that you need not worry about an embarrassing scene in public when said ruling lord tells you that the lady of the house had permission from her lord to be as late as needed while she attended to some matters at hand this morning," Sesshomaru remarked without a second's hesitation and a half hidden smirk.

The servants of the house brought out the main dishes at this time and exited as swiftly as they came.

"Of course how forgetful of me," he mumbled lowering his eyes. He reached his hand out to take his a morsel of meat from a bloody plate when Sesshomaru growled.

"You seem to also forget your place as guest. Pups receive portions first followed by ladies."

The bird darted a glare to the two human children then to the kit before looking to Sesshomaru. "Tell me friend since when do you follow these rules?"

"Concern yourself not with this but with whether you will leave this room to see your next meal if you continue with this attitude of yours," the inu hissed out.

On Kagome's end, she heard only a series of growls and barks. Instead of where "Rin what's the matter?" Kagome asked when the child did not move to get her meal with the younger boys.

Rin whispered in her mother's ear. "Am I a pup or a lady in Sesshomaru-sama's eyes?" expressing she wasn't sure if she was classified a young lady since Sesshomaru's talk or a pup and that would mean that she didn't know if her lord would wanted her to take food with Souta and Shippo or with her okaa-san.

Kagome assisted Rin in filling her plate with the boys after all Souta was older that Rin by a couple of years so it only made sense to have them both treated the same. Shippo was probably the oldest since his kind grew at a very slow rate and he was still treated as a pup because of his size. But she was quick to say: "You always be my little girl."

Kagome followed and much to Sesshomaru's dismay had chosen not to eat as much as he approved. He hoped he would see her reach for more throughout the meal but she nibbled the food on her plate and did not even eat all that was there. But he could not say a thing about it since he was supposed to be focusing on the guest to his right.

"But I told the Eastern Lord he should worry about his pup and let me take up the duty of confronting you. I never thought I would find you when they your guards told me you weren't at the palace but then again it is easy to find a target that is immobile."

"Are you implying something?" he inquired for prides sake.

"No, I merely thought that Nye wouldn't have caused you the trouble he did. Being injured by him was quite the surprise I would imagine."

"It wasn't shocking; he consumed the power of a jewel shard. It would seem Naraku would like to see me fall."

Kagome dropped her fork and it clattered to the ground. "I didn't sense a shard," she said.

"His insect had long since removed it when I decapitated him. It would appear they feared losing it."

"Sesshomaru you really shouldn't indulge in letting a woman speak at the table," Ixelis pointed out.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because you are a woman and cannot possibly relate to men," he answered.

"Kagome has a right to speak since this concerns her more than anyone else," Sesshomaru pointed out almost lazily.

"What nonsense do you speak? She is human nothing more than a mere human. It not like she can defeat Naraku on her own," he murmured the last part.

It was too much to handle sitting back and listening to someone speak about you as if you weren't right there in front of you. Furious about both men's actions towards her she kicked out her chair and stood up slamming her hands onto the table.

"Both of you can go to hell! I won't tolerate you talking to and about me as if I'm not here!"

She stomped out of the room and nearly ran into the bird youkai who had flown over to block her path. His hand was raised in the air and dropped to slap her but the miko would not have it this time. She moved her arm to block the attack and with her anger, her aura grew dangerous.

"Do you think I will scream for help because you are using your position as a male and a youkai to scare me? You think that just because I'm human I can't take care of myself but I am fully capable of purifying you this very second." She could see the Taiyoukai flinch as her reiki grew closer and closer until it was a few inches from brushing against his precious skin.

"Kagome enough! He's not our enemy," Sesshomaru intervene finally after he was certain a point had been proven. It also proved to be the boost his mate-to-be need for her rush of independence she had been lacking lately to return.

The miko did not even turn around dodged around Ixelis and continued on her merry way without another word. Midway to her room the woman redirected her course to the gardens. Beneath the same tree, Sesshomaru had told her the story of the sun and moon Kagome stopped. A heated void confused her tremendously. She did not want to be angry at the inu but at the same time, she did. Her body yearn for his distance and touch. Her mind twisted ideas in her mind that she never wanted to carry through with because they were clearly embarrassing. Her logical and rational side she was so proud of was dissipating slowly and she wanted to link it to whatever it was she was suffering from but at the same time she was beginning to think that she was coming to terms with what would be expected of her.

A presence from behind appeared to silently ask her the question that she had astonishingly never thought of through everything that had gone on thus far.

"I'm not leaving. Things might get complicated but I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to," she stated quietly, her back still facing the male.

Sesshomaru found relief in her gentle comment. He had been fearful that the miko would not be able to handle the things to come. For a human to be thrown into the world of the Taiyoukai would be a challenge all on its own but she also had the jewel shards to collect and the whole Naraku thing piled up on her list plus whatever was causing her subtle changes. Nevertheless, he had faith in her and he would be there for her when she needed him.

Kagome felt arms wrap around her waist and a chin rested on the top of her head. A few moments passed when Sesshomaru decided to speak. "I'm not going to apologize this time because..." he was cut off.

"No you don't have to. It was not really your fault it is mine... apparently my mood swings are causing my rational mind to slip down the drain lately. Sorry," she mumbled and draped her hands to cover the inu's. "But I'm not apologizing to that thing. This was entirely his fault for starting it. Honestly can't you do something about his attitude while he's here?"

"He is an elder and a friend of my father's so it's not possible for me to say something but I think your little outburst was enough to tell him that you are not what he was expecting. He should have realized that when I declared you as mine. I would not have chosen someone as weak as he was claiming you were. But this reminds me about something Kagome."

"What?"

"Where are the shards you collected? Are they still in the possession of your brother?" he inquired.

"Is that a problem? He's natural barrier like aura is the perfect cover and he willingly agreed to help," she replied.

"No, there's nothing wrong." He fell silent for another moment or two. "Let's begin your training today," he stated.

"But what about him."

"Lord Ixelis has been vanquished to his rooms until he recovers from his shock at which time he will be permitted to have an audience with me before departing back to his lands."

"Oh," Kagome pulled away and turned to face the inu. "What if I attack you?" she questioned.

"Isn't that the point of training?"

"Not that type of attack... I can control myself now but sometimes I can't apparently."

"Seria tells me that you need not worry she shared with you a female secret did she not? If that's so than most of the affects along with the scent you give off have died away until tomorrow morning," he stated while gesturing for the miko to follow him to the dojo.

"Can I ask you something else?" The miko quickened her pace to walk beside the inu from there she saw his eyes dart towards her. There was that lustful look he had from earlier filling them again but she ignored it. "How long will this heat last?"

"For a female five days, give or take, every two to three months."

"What!" Kagome stopped in her step. "Every two to three months? Are you insane? I can't take that."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and calmly answered her. "It will become easier for you once you have been bedded. Your body will crave attention and your mate, which will be me, will take care of the attention it craves." He took a few more steps to continue the trip to the destination when he noticed she was not following him. He turned to face the distressed woman.

"But Seria told me a male only goes into heat once a year."

"A male's heat is something that affects him far worse than a female and last far longer sometimes. After a while, your heat will only signify a higher need of sexual contact and a time for impregnation but you will not necessarily need to imprison yourself in a room. A male will always feel the pain of heat, the need for a female's touch, and possessiveness for the chosen woman. In the case of a canine, the ordeal can be quite painful if their beast has chosen a female already. A strange tea cannot take the affects. If things go accordingly then you will only have to endure the affects of your heat once more at most."

"Why?"

"Inu's can only mate when the male is in heat and for me that is in three months," he purred. "If all goes well than your body will feel the deep pit of want right when I plan to take you but if you are early then we must deal with your need once more before I can care for you. However, a female is better equipped to tell you details of this subject so I suggest you point these questions towards Seria. Come I would like to begin your training before another interruption."

* * *

Okay so the plot twists a little more and the strings that were tangled and loose in the beginning are starting to come together. I am nearly there (to the point I was at before I lost all those chapters) and while rewriting all things I can't help but look at the characters' personality. I worry a lot about making them seem out of characters and I am hoping that someone(s) might tell me if I do make them way out of character. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter...

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2009

To my lovely reviewers .... I love you all so dearly...

musicallady1 – Thank you I hope your New Year's was all and well. Thanks so much for the compliment. I think that the plot pointed out Kagome's rash mind coming to terms to an inu society, after all no one walks into a new culture understanding everything.

kouga's older woman – I know I want Sessy too!! The need to make a real life version of him and clone him!!! (lol)

addiesmoon – I hope I met any expectations you placed for the battle with the Northern Lord.... I wonder what he thinks about a human beating him???

mischievous female – Yes Sesshomaru is smug but its only his outer appearance. Thanks!!

Wolfy Pup – I thank you so much, I can't make too many promises but I am hoping to make the updates more regularly... finger cross.

yakunantenshi – hey that sounds like me when I write the story. My nan yelled at me for fifteen minutes to come eat dinner and I didn't hear a thing.... lol Thanks!

cutebaby – I included a summary so hopefully this will help rejog your memory of the story... I have had a few people email me asking to recap a bit. Thanks!!

Kitsune Diva – Thank you so much!!

flaming witch of fire – Thank you I hope you are able to continue to enjoy it

Emna_1 – okay I don't know what you think is iffy about the spelling but I will point out that I am Canadian therefore some of my words like colour and centre, unless corrected by a beta, will look a bit funny to Americans or any other English that is not based on the British... I'm merely pointing this out don't think I am mad at you or that I am insulting you but I am so use to this way that I find it hard to go back and I really shouldn't have to. Thanks for the review.

monkey -101 – thanks again... the story is flowing better now and I am finding little difficulty in writing so I should have another update soon.

magix234 – thank you!! Inuyasha will most likely make a brief appearance in the next couple of chapters before his major role but that is all I am willing to release on that topic.

Minogaki TenTen – Ah...the mating... hmmm.... To tell you the truth that thought recently entered my mind. Give me a few more chapters.... I will promise it will happen before thirty... and perhaps I will write something citrus-like sooner.... if I can fit it in. Sorry for the wait but I will make it worth it (by writing an entire chapter ... maybe two... on their mating. Thanks for reviewing though.

wolfies_pet – OMG – I am not a prep who uses this term often but those exact word ran through my head at your comment.... I'm flattered. I really didn't know what to say... but um I plan to put a lemon in this story and I do wonder... how are you going to explain that too them? Thank you sooo much I really appreciate such a wonderful comment.

All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto – I am honoured to be a hero.... Thanks!!

merlyn1382 – yes, the story progresses greatly and I am happy to actually get pass most of the difficult parts with their new acceptance and awareness I am able to move on to the thickening plot ahead. Thank you!


	22. Scroll Twenty One: Scrolls and Solutions

Yet another chapter for you, I do hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it (actually it came out smoother than most of my chapters)

Anyway thanks again to my beta Golden-Eyed Girl... on with the story!!

*************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Sometimes I wonder what's real and what's not. If I could change reality I would make is so that I invented Sesshomaru and he belonged solely to me. However, reality dictates to me that this can never be true and I will never have Sesshomaru... and company

*************************************************************************************

Scroll Twenty-One – Scrolls and Solutions

Golden eyes flickered over the small purple yet blue orb before him. He paced slowly around in a circle searching for a point of weakness in the orb. It was beginning to get harder and harder for him to find the seam of the miko's work with each day. Her power was growing at an alarming rate. What startled him was how little the woman noticed this. He clenched his fist in a ball each time he heard her speak such demeaning words. She still believed herself to be weak but she was proving the exact opposite of this conclusion. About to begin another go around the inu noticed an unnatural flicker and, with inhumanly reflexes drew his sword and struck. The barrier wavered and disintegrating but beneath the layer he had just destroy was another. A smirk painted his face, his miko's battle tactics were growing.

"That's enough for today Kagome," he said taking a step back and sheathing his weapon.

The miko allowed her barrier to shrink until only traces remained on her skin and sinking into the core of her being. She was beginning to learn how to draw her energy back into herself instead of letting it go to waste by setting it free into the world in this sense she would be able to last longer in battle in at least a defensive stance. Next would be offensive and pulling energy from living sources.

"What took you so long Sesshomaru? We were here for an hour and you must have walked around me a gazillion times," she murmured.

It was true. He must have passed that spot fifteen or twenty times in the last hour. He knew he was not becoming weaker meaning his woman was getting stronger. Nevertheless, the modest woman would not admit such a thing.

"We will take a few days break and begin again," he changed the direction of the topic.

Kagome had made her way next to him and smiled. "I think I might be getting better." It was the first compliment she had given herself.

"You are far from the miko you once were," the inu agreed.

"But I'm still not strong enough. Not to be of any use."

"Your barrier has proven a difficult challenge today and you managed to understand the importance of creating layers all on your own. With this skill and your quick thinking it won't take much more for you to reach your full potential and be a deadly weapon against Naraku," Sesshomaru pointed out. He was careful about how to handle the woman. Although she no longer suffered from the affects of her heat, thank Kami because she was not eating much during that time, Kagome still show a sort of tension if he slipped. He was grateful she was beginning to understand his real meaning and in turn, he attempted to understand what it was for her to be an independent woman thrown into the inu society.

Now the miko was silent. He knew she was thinking about something and wanted to know what it was but he did not pry. Instead, he held out an arm to escort her into the palace so she could wash before the evening meal.

"Sesshomaru?" The inu had stopped in front of the door leading into the hot springs and was just about to leave the woman when she spoke out.

"Yes?"

"I keep having this reoccurring dream," she whispered. Perhaps this was where her thoughts had laid.

"About?"

"I can't say for sure," she answered with a lacking tone of confidence. "It might be nothing," she said after a moment's pause.

"But you feel it might be something?"

"No... maybe...yes. I don't know." So many emotions were laced in the scent of her existence. Worry, confusion, mystification. He was certain he could conclude the woman was not sure what to think at that moment.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"I want to think first," she replied.

"In that case," Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Soak in the hot springs. I will be in my chambers or study when you're ready."

Kagome nodded and slipped into the steamy room. Sesshomaru took to the few tasks he had in mind. He had received a precious package that morning and tonight he would present it to the miko. Then there would be only one last gift in the way before he could take Kagome as his mate.

He worked in his study for some time before heading to his chambers to retrieve the present. His beast hummed some nonsense song Rin would sing when she was happy. He was ever so excited to see the woman's reaction. Just as the inu was preparing to leave the room with the slim wrapped gift, a knock heeded his attention. The aura told him his miko had found him. He immediately dropped the object on the bed and walked over to open the door for the woman.

"If you're busy..."

Sesshomaru hushed her before she could say another word. "I have something for you," he declared and the miko would easily say he had pride in his voice.

"What?"

The inu gestured to the bed. Kagome tilted her head and stepped further into the room. She walked to the edge of the frame and picked up the article. Meanwhile the door shut behind her.

"What is it?" she asked even as she opened it to find out.

"A gift," he whispered in her ear from behind. He walked over to the pit before the fireplace and sat upon the many pillows and fur throws that padded the area.

Kagome fingers stopped at his remark. "A gift? What kind of gift?" She was aware there were many types of presents that were given in Sesshomaru's society. Some symbolized events experienced by youth such as coming to age or first kill. Other commemorated events of life such as mating, first child, and were given by others to honour the special occasion. Presents were even given to a lord in victory over another lord. Of course, other times they were small tokens of affection given to one's mate for no reason and sometimes there was some meaning behind the object such as "this gift is a symbol of what I can offer you" in other words a courting gift.

"Open the present Kagome," Sesshomaru replied firmly instead of answering her.

The miko looked suspiciously between the gift and the inu. To be safe she was going to assume this gift represented the second gift in this courting thing she had been technically forced into. Suddenly her fingers trembled as she finished moving the silk away to expose a short dagger with gems of many colours embedded within the hilt. "What's the meaning of this?" she carried the thin dagger carefully over so she could sit next to the inu.

She maintained her distance because she was told by Seria it would be for the best. In public Sesshomaru would be reluctant to show too much affection other than what was necessary but in private, his beast may become to excite at certain moments and would 'pounce' as Seria had stated. Kagome asked what the big issue was forgetting about the fact that it was dishonourable for a male to mate a woman who had already shared her bed. Anyone would be able to sense if she was innocent or not due to her humanity. Even the strongest of barriers would not take this away. As to not cause Sesshomaru any more dishonour than was needed in this situation she heeded the youkai's words.

The inu did not seem to understand this because the second she was seated he was tugging at her to sit closer. She had learnt that he enjoyed being able to lean his chin on her shoulder and would commonly pull her between his legs with her back against his chest. This gave him full view of anything in her hands that she might be working with. At the moment, she held the dagger.

"This was my grandmother's," Sesshomaru mumbled. "I never knew her but I was told the story nonetheless. Her mate who received it from his mother gave her this. It was troublesome dealing with mother in order to get it from her too mind you. She wanted to deny me my right as the only heir. Apparently, she will not accept a human as a daughter-in-law so it would seem that we do not have her blessing. However, I pulled some strings and now this dagger rightfully belongs to you as a gift of protection." Sesshomaru sensed concern and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know your mother lived. I thought...your father and Izayoi. I don't understand."

"My father and mother were arranged to be mated after she found out she was pupped with me. After my birth, our lands became under attack and my father spent most of his time properly caring for me and defending his land. This left no time to take off to mate with my mother. Mother began finding comfort in the arms of another and I swear father knew of this and said nothing. One particular battle many hundreds of years later went badly for father. He told the soldiers to retreat and he would hold the enemy back giving them time to join the reinforcements. When he felt overwhelm he took refuge in a nearby village hiding until the advantage was once again on his side. Apparently Izayoi found him and she hid him away in her palace until nightfall so he could slip away. He was drawn to her though and would return to her every so often to her the stories she told." Sesshomaru stopped but decided that he should probably finish the story before the miko requested him to continue. "One thing led to another and the half breed was conceived. Mother's hatred for humans is something that I had eventually inherited because whenever I witnessed cruelty I remembered the words she whispered. When she heard of the affair, she threw a fit and threatened to leave and take me with her. Father had rights though, he didn't care for mother any longer and he told her she was free to leave but I was his first born son and I would be the one to inherit the realm he rule and so I stayed with him. A couple of months later Nye's father managed to injury him before father finished him off, putting him in a type of comatose sleep, and without allowing himself to heal he went off to rescue the one he wanted to claim as mate."

"You're what a few hundred years old right? That was one crazy long war," she mumbled.

"Our wars reflect our life span. Humans have short life spans therefore short wars whereas a youkai could battle for many decades before coming to peace or victory. Most times, there are a few years of peace between conflicting sides every so often but this does not always occur. The war my father fought continued until quite recently. In fact you were the one who brought it to the end."

"What? Me?"

"Nye attacked me directly to kill me in hopes to conquer my land to expand his own. You were the one who killed him. Which reminds me, you must be present when our allies come to decide what must be done with his people and lands."

Kagome sat unusually still. She had to warp her mind around the words spoken to her. However, she stopped when something else crossed her thoughts.

"Do you speak often to your mother?"

Sesshomaru thought about the question. "No, not really," he replied.

"Why not?"

"We don't see eye to eye. Even when my hatred for humans was at its peak."

"But she's your mother," Kagome mumbled a little taken back. She herself missed her mother dearly since she had passed. "I'm sorry."

"For what? She may be my mother but she did not perform her motherly duties. Instead she is more concern with image." It was an honest observation he had deducted over the years.

"But technically I'm another obstacle in the way. You said she doesn't approve of me."

"That may be so but there's no need to fret over it," Sesshomaru reasoned and his tone told the miko she should not worry. "She is a difficult woman to please and I don't need her approval to mate. Now let's drop this topic and move on to more important things."

"Things?" The miko questioned what he entailed.

"Your dream for one," he specified.

"Oh right... that," Kagome stopped.

Why did she bring it up in the first place? But then again Sesshomaru would her mate soon and though she never thought of settling down so young she was slowly accepting the situation. So if she could not speak to him whom could she speak to.

"I guess I just wanted another opinion. I do not know what to think about it at all. It coming more frequently and I do not understand how but I believe it to hold some importance. Yet I cannot remember the entire dream. "

"What do you remember?"

"It's dark," she began, "and there's no moon in the sky. I can hear a waterfall in the distance. Things kind of go blank here but I know that you are fighting one of the incarnations and I have a whole Shikon-no-Tama in my hand. I make a wish but I don't know what it is." Kagome stopped obviously thinking about how to continue. The Taiyoukai waited patiently until the miko began again. "No matter how much I try I can't remember anything else other than Inuyasha's stupid face showing up just as we move to confront Naraku." The miko leaned back making herself comfortable. "That's when I wake up."

"Your friends are not present?" he asked after contemplating.

"No," she replied quickly but added, "I think Sango might be pregnant. If this battle is, soon it could be why she is not there and Miroku would stay with her. Yet I can't help but worry that I might be looking into this too much."

"Though it isn't common there have been rumours of Shrine Maidens that hold the power of foresight in dreams," the inu scanned his memory for tidbits of information, "it isn't controllable but it grows in power just as any other skill. In this case dreaming and recognizing what is a vision would be helping the skill develop in power." Sesshomaru nuzzled the woman's cheek, his nose flooded with the scented soap used in her bath. It reminded him that she would have to be marked again. He rested a cheek against hers and dragged it down to her neck than trail back up.

"Do you have to do that even when we are home?" her voice interrupted his trance. She had grown accustom to his almost constant nuzzling.

"Yes," he crooned. It brought him great pleasure to hear the woman speak of his fortress as home.

The miko tugged her bottom lip with her teeth. "Sesshomaru, do you have any scrolls on dream reading?"

"No," he answered with a muffled voice. "But there may be someone you can see."

"Who?"

"The Old Blood Witch," he stated drawing his mouth over a bare shoulder his lips grazing the soft skin ever so gently, "she might be able to direct some light onto some of these recent events. We should pay her a visit. She owes her life to our family and this information should be a suitable trade. We'll leave in three weeks time."

"Three weeks?" Kagome rolled her shoulder away from the inu and turned to face him. "Why so long?"

"She is weak in the summer. Her power peaks with the death of her surroundings. Although she would be willing to see anyone at any time of year, it is best to wait for the first snowfall. I predict that this will be in a two to three week period." He remembered something else so added, "I trust you with this information so you must tell no one. Otherwise she might seek revenge if too many people learn this secret."

"I promise," she answered pretending to zip her lips.

Sesshomaru watched her commence rising and not wishing for her to leave his presence yet he grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you were finished," she countered.

"No," Sesshomaru found it very difficult to hold his neutral tone.

"What else do you want of me?" she did not intend to make it sound coyly.

"I want to ravish your body but seeing that this is not possible I will settle with holding you until Seria comes to either interrupt us or fetch us for dinner," he responded truthfully.

Kagome found it almost unsettling how he could speak the truth so easily. Then again, she liked the trait of his. She obliged in the Taiyoukai's request. With his less busy schedule, they were able to spend more time together and she was well aware this would not always be the case so she rather enjoy the time they spent alone.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

He expected the woman to break the silence. A disturbing thought flooded his mind. Was the miko always like this or did her time in Naraku's grasp caused the uncomfortable feeling of silence she felt?

"I read a book in your library recently," she stated slowly, "but it reminded me of something I spoke to Sango about once. Don't laugh though," Kagome stopped and waited. "Sesshomaru?" Apparently, she needed reassurance.

"I don't laugh," he rumbled assertively. Kagome shook her head at the remark, everyone laughed. Some more than others granted but everyone laughed.

"The book mentioned soul mates," she continued, "and how finding a soul mate is rare. It made me think about... us."

"How so?" she had spiked his interest.

"Because I thought I had possibly loved Inuyasha but I now know that I never did. I think what I was feeling was suppose to be for you. Only you. Nonetheless, my soul might have been confused and eventually that misunderstanding died away each time I was around you," here the woman paused for a moment so she could turn around. She kneeled between his legs and held his head between her hands before continuing with a tone of self-confidence, "I don't have proof but I do have my feelings. I was scared and that may be why it took so long for me to accept but I am not afraid anymore. If I get hurt, I know you will not mean it and it is only part of the process of living. You cannot know happiness without the sadness too. Sesshomaru, I love you. I don't know why and I can't explain how but I love you."

The Taiyoukai looked deeply into the miko's emerald orbs. He was a little stunned at the woman's confession. He was not expecting her to say something so enlightening with such ease. It was not her usual personality to speak of such things without any difficulty. Yet he could see and feel the emotion overwhelming him, surrounding him and he did not question it. At the same time, he was aware he should admit his own feelings but he was not able to say for sure if he loved the miko in the same way that she was declaring to him. Human emotions were different from a youkai; this idea was something he still could not part with. Nonetheless, his beast was proud and willingly allowed the miko to take a dominating lead in the kiss she placed on his lips. A croon reverberated through his chest and throat but before anything further could progress their keeper, as Sesshomaru had nicknamed her, arrived.

The inu pulled away and gently told the miko to prepare her for the evening meal. Silently she rose, retrieved the dagger and exited the room from the adjoining door. The Taiyoukai focused his attention to the maid.

"Honestly Milord, you are acting like an adolescent pup. Will I be able to trust you through the night," Seria bowed from the door.

"You may take your leave now," Sesshomaru retorted.

"As you wish," and she took her leave letting Sesshomaru have a few moments to think as he too prepared for dinner.

Things were changing more quickly now and he had apprehension that this would all mount up to something that was coming in the near future. Perhaps the witch would be able to tell him if this trepidation was a worthy cause. The inu slipped into a suitable casual wear and headed to the dining hall. His eyes met the miko who had returned to her sense apparently for she blushed ferociously and broke the eye contact. He would have to try and not tease the miko too much in the days to come.

*************************************************************************************

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
©2009

I want to thank all my reviewers... however I don't really have time today to reply to them all so I will the next time.... sorry:(


	23. Scroll Twenty Two: Trouble Arises

Not much to say really, I am trying to get through final papers and exams so if everyone could bare with me??? I am happy to say that I finally found someone to help Letters along and I will be able to focus a little on that story line. I am also beginning to continue the plot for Safety in Deadly Arms since very few people wanted it to remain a one-shot.

Anyway, my many thanks to Golden-Eye Girl and Hanyou-Fox Girl for helping me edit this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters I use do not belong to me. I merely use them for my own non-profit amusement.

* * *

Scroll Twenty-Two: Trouble Arises

Kagome rubbed her nose with a fur-covered hand. She hated the cold. She despised it more when she was force to travel in it. Making things worst was the snow, which she detested as well unless she was looking out from a certain Taiyoukai's balcony surrounded by the warmth radiating off the fire flickering in the fireplace. Nevertheless, she was forced to toughen in out. Sesshomaru's predictions had been correct. For two and a half weeks, the temperature dropped until the pond in the garden was frozen solid. A few days later it began to snow. The Taiyoukai decided to wait until the heavy snowfall had passed so traveling would be easier and this had taken awhile since it had stormed for a good two weeks. It had been nearly six weeks since her heat and that reminded her that she had only another month, maybe two before her next heat and shortly after or during that time the inu would be reduced to surrendering to his beast as his own heat over came him. Kagome gave a mental shake of her head to clear her thoughts.

At the current moment they were making their way through drifts of snow, looking for an Old Blood Witch. It was decided that walking would be best since flying meant exposing the humans to the even colder wind above as it whipped in their faces with the mere speed of flight. An insisting Seria demanded the children to be brought along, meaning Ah-Un and Jaken accompanied them. Sesshomaru growled that it would be faster if he brought only Kagome with him but the female youkai told him fiercely that she wasn't afraid of him and what he could do to her, since her loyalty was passed over to her lady and that included protecting her reputation. This was followed by a snort of annoyance and a dismissing wave. It seemed that Sesshomaru had submitted to the request after all, for the next morning the children hummed with excitement as they prepared. Sesshomaru had sent for winter clothing when he noticed the change in temperature and at that time he had presented the woman with the white and cream fur she now wore. A pair of boots that tied tightly around her feet and up along her leg to her knees were hidden by the layers of cloth and furs she wore over her new battle suit which she herself had designed with Sesshomaru's approval. It was something they had discussed when she explained that she couldn't very well fight in a kimono but wouldn't disgrace him with her previous futuristic attire. But at the same time she was attached to the kimonos, which didn't attract too much attention when in a town or village (she had figured this out while travelling with Inuyasha still) and so she would wear the suit under her clothing whenever she travelled.

Kagome sneezed. Her mitten rubbed her little pink nose again. The inu peered over his shoulder and the woman caught onto his concern. "I'm fine," she stated without faltering.

It would appear that Sesshomaru, though youkai also needed some added warmth in the frigid weather. He had changed his usual attire to a thicker fur-lined one. Although no one who came across him would notice the change for it looked no different from what he usually wore.

A few moments later uneven snow drifts and the wind caught her off guard and Kagome stumbled. Attempting to catch her balance she reached out to grasp at the form in front of her. Sesshomaru, usually one for grace was taken aback by his suddenly falling form and he noticed at once he couldn't stop the fall completely but he could land more elegantly. The inu had turned and once he had hit the ground he looked to the miko above him who had cause his regal behind to land in the snow bank. He quirked an eyebrow hiding his amusement of the look of disbelief on her face when she saw the displeased stare that Sesshomaru forced himself to create. A gasp emitted from the miko when she managed to sit up a bit. She held a mitten covered hand over her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and rose onto her feet. She offered him her hand to assist him up. He was capable of rising on his own but he respected the offer and accepted the assistance. "I didn't mean to," she tried to explain.

Sesshomaru could no longer hide the amusement and it clearly came out in his eyes. This relieved the miko multiple degrees. The toad pounced over and grumbled under his breath. Sesshomaru noted the youkai's words and mentally noted he would have to fix his attitude at a later date. The miko looked downhearted and he knew at that moment that she had heard the whispered disrespect. Perhaps it would be best to punish it now.

"Jaken you will remember to show respect to your superiors or you might find yourself in exile for treason."

"But Milord..."

Sesshomaru's foot was reacquainted with the youkai's face, something he hadn't had to do in a while. It had been quite some time since the toad had uttered anything that could be taken as disrespectful. He secretly wondered if the toad liked the abuse because he was sure that Jaken forces himself to complain even though he seemed happy with the task he complained about.

"I will hear no more from you for the entire length of the journey," he turned to the miko and swiftly tucked her in his arms tightly seizing her to his torso.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. The children were accustom by now in the change between the two and held no fascination in watching and instead continued with their word games as they rode on Ah-Un's back.

"I do not wish to be buried in the snow again and so it would be in my best interest to carry you," he boasted.

Unable to do a thing the miko leaned into the inu's chest for the added heat. The Taiyoukai was beginning to notice that she was adjusting to the silence that fell between them. She was quite content to sit with him in his study reading before the fireplace while he looked at the many reports he was receiving as of late. Sometimes he would find her in the library reading or in the family gathering room painting or drawing and he would slip behind her to watch what she was doing holding her the entire time.

The woman was also picking up on her duties that would come. She was already handling any disputes between the staff. Most of his staff had learned to accept the miko as their lady even though she was human, but some had their doubts. However they only lasted until they saw not only her fierceness in her leadership but also her fairness. She wasn't one to judge until she knew both sides of the story and in which case she would deduct a fitting action to take. It was by this time almost all of his subjects had grown attached to her in some way. There were still a few who opposed her, but he truly believed it was only a matter of time for them to blend with the crowd or expose themselves as a danger so he could deal with them.

The night before their departure had surprise the inu though. Kagome had come to his chambers later than usual. He heard her hesitated knock on the door between their rooms and she entered all on her own.

FLASHBACK

"Is something the matter?" he had asked since this was most unusual of her.

"No," she mumbled. He had been in the process of writing the orders to be followed in his leave at the desk so the miko made her way to the inu. "I wanted you to be more at ease," she whispered.

"I don't understand," the inu stated standing up before her.

Instead of verbally replying the miko reached around the back of her neck and pulled her hair to one side. She tilted her head to the right baring the left side of her neck to him. He could clearly see the miko was well aware of what this indicated to his time. She didn't waver in her stance and locked her eyes with his.

"Kagome you don't need to do this," just watching her in a submitting position had his beast leaping for joy and it was easily show through the jagged strips on his high cheek bones.

"I know but I want to make things easier for you," she replied.

He found later that Seria had expressed that his constant affection was caused by his beast wishing to claim her fully. The maid would know that Sesshomaru would be fighting against his beast's will to mark the female as his claim and future mate and letting the miko maintain some of her humanity. He didn't dare ask or just act in fear for the rage the woman was known for.

"Kagome?"

"I don't mind you claiming me as yours because I am me, and I know you don't see me as anything less than that."

That was all he needed. His arms reached out and pulled the miko closer. His head lowered down to lick the junction between her shoulder and neck.

"This might hurt," he whispered.

"That's okay," she replied without pause.

He opened his mouth and growled as his fangs elongated and sunk deep into the muscle. A small amount of blood flowed over his tongue as he withdrew. He licked the wound until it sealed a short time later.

"Mine," he whispered out of instinct. He pulled back immediately to correct his mistake and as he looked to the miko he saw not a face of anger but of acceptance.

A small smile graced her facial features as she replied: "All yours," she pushed her weight to her tiptoes to get some added height and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

She collapsed at that moment and he wasn't surprised. Her body needed to rest for the night. He caught her and carried her to his bed where he watched over her the whole night.

FLACKBACK ENDS

"We will stop here," the inu declared suddenly stopping at a clearing and setting the woman down. "Stay here, don't move," he added before rushing through the trees.

Kagome was slightly confused but she didn't linger on it. With help from Shippo who could cut reasonably well with his claws now, Kagome was able to gather some logs to create a fire. The snow in the area wasn't as deep as the area they had come from so Rin and Souta had managed in no time to create a reasonably clear area to place the fire. Considering it was mid-day the woman knew they would be traveling again. Sesshomaru wouldn't let them waste such time in the cold. The miko rested against Ah-Un as Rin, Souta and Shippo began a game of tag. A crack sounded through the area. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Rin!" Souta and Shippo called out.

The miko was on her feet in a flash. It was clear now that the area the children were playing on was a lake, and their weight and the heavy snow piled on top was too much for the sheet of ice that covered the surface. Kagome pushed the boys out of the way, "Get back," she shouted gesturing behind her to the area near the fire. She then turned her attention to the young girl who had tears streaming down her eyes.

"Okaa-san I'm scared."

"Rin its okay to be scared. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you," the miko said quickly. "Lay flat on your stomach," she ordered.

The young girl did as she was told. Her position would spread her weight over the general area rather than in one place if she continued to stand.

"Ah-Un I can't take the chance that you might but too much weight on the ice retrieving her so just hover over her."

Kagome removed her outer wear. She didn't need any added mass on the ice and the thick material would be hard to move in as it was. She lowered herself onto her stomach and crawled over to the child using her elbows and knees to push her forward in what the modern times would eventually call an army crawl. She reached Rin with ease but she could just make out the small sounds of the ice breaking further. Quickly, Kagome moved to be parallel to the child grabbed Rin around the waist and rose with a jump catching Ah-Un's saddle. Rin groped for a better hold on the dragon but Kagome's grip slipped as she worried herself with helping the girl. It was a misjudgement on her side as she fell back towards the ice and straight through the surface.

Cold water pained her lungs and froze her body immediately. The loose material of her inner garments tangled around her legs as the appendages lashed out in an attempted to paddle towards the surface and the only source of light from the dark depths of the water. Her airway felt heavy with her need for oxygen and her vision was dotted with bits of black, white, and red. The frigid cold pained her all over like thousands of tiny needles pricking her skin. Her muscles grew tired and weak. Her mind could only think of help. It wasn't in her nature to give in but as she raised her right arm above her head once again she found she couldn't push herself forward anymore. She stopped all movement and the heaviness of her body caused her to begin a slow descent deeper into the water. Green eyes looked once more to the shining white light of the surface air before she closed them with the tiredness that swept over her.

Suddenly she was yanked back. Something enclosed around her wrist and tugged her upwards and before she knew it something had encircled around her waist. Too tired to open her eyes, too tired to fight, she let whatever would happen to happen. Her sudden ability to breath gave way for her to become conscious of the fact that she had been brought to the surface world once more.

Her vision was blurry when she managed to drag open her eyes but she could make out white and gold from the face of her saviour before closing her eyes again. Sesshomaru had made it in time after all. She was placed on the frozen ground the next instant and as her sense returned to her one at a time she realized it wasn't her alpha who had come. The muffled voice grew clearer into a voice she dreaded hearing.

"I've tried my damnedest to find you wench, for the past month I've been looking only to find out from that idiotic monk that he had last seen you with that bastard. What the hell are you doing with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha didn't even pause for a second during his rant, "Right when I need you most I find you scrutinizing with the enemy."

The sight Sesshomaru was greeted with upon his return did not please him. His claim was on her hands and knees in the snow shivering uncontrollably. Her clothes were soaked and dripping. Her gasps were more like wheezes and they were interrupted by small coughing fits as her body rid the lungs of fluid. Rin was kneeling beside her mother while Souta and Shippo were in the mist of unpacking blankets.

A growl echoed through the area as the Taiyoukai stepped forward. Inuyasha, standing behind the miko equally wet and running his mouth, immediately stopped.

"I should have figured you'd be nearby," he sneered, "I'm taking Kagome back."

"Leave Inuyasha you're not welcomed," Sesshomaru snapped and quickly covered the distance between him and his female.

"Look I know how troublesome and clumsy she is and you can't stand imperfection so I will do you a favour for once and take her off your hands."

Sesshomaru could hear teeth chattering from where he stood. He was aware that humans couldn't be too cold hence the reason he had purchased the best quality clothing. He needed to take care of his female before dealing with his pathetic half brother. In one graceful sweep the miko was wrapped in his outer haori and body heat.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the half-breed shouted as the inu turned towards the forest behind him.

Crimson eyes dart towards the hanyou whose scent was embedded in his miko's clothing. He didn't know what went on but when he found out he hoped to send the hanyou into a world of pain.

Shippo and Souta, blankets in hand, raced over to Sesshomaru, who pivoted on his feet and ordered for the pups to follow with a simple: "Come," in a tone that seemed almost irritated.

Kagome's shivering form drew closer to the inu. She didn't know what he was thinking but she didn't want him to get the wrong impression. But being so cold it was hard to get out even a few words.

"It w-w-was m-my f-f-aul-t-t-t..."

"Silence Kagome," Sesshomaru ordered cutting her off.

"B-b-ut..."

Sesshomaru growled. It was the first time he had shown anger towards her before. "Later," he explained a little gentler.

"Where're we going anyway?" demanded the hanyou.

They entered a clearing which answered the question. A small cave could be seen and it proved to conveniently hold another chamber with a small hot spring, which warmed both cavern considerably. The Taiyoukai looked about to see how to deal with the situation. He held out a hand towards Souta after rearranging the woman's weight and accepted the few blankets in the boy's grasp.

"Fetch a couple towels Rin," he ordered heading to the spring.

"Hold on you can't just ignore me!" the half inu pup barked.

"I can and I will Inuyasha," the Taiyoukai roared, "You try my patience thinking that you, for even a second, are worthy enough to stand before my pack. Your presence isn't wanted so you will not move an inch closer to Kagome and you won't utter a word to the pups. Severe consequences will follow upon your disobedience."

Sesshomaru walked to the threshold between the two chambers followed by Rin. He placed the miko next to the spring and worked fast to drape a blanket across the small opening. As if finally realizing what was going on he heard the hanyou shout from the other room.

"Wait a minute! What are _you_ doing in there, you bastard?"

Sesshomaru could hear him rush towards the newly placed barrier the inu lord had placed up. A small thud was followed by giggles from the pups who by now all knew how to form a protection barrier of their own thanks to the miko and could see barriers easily too.

"Rin let me, you can leave," the inu took over removing all but the last layer of the miko's clothing. Thankfully not a light colour since he wanted the woman to maintain her innocence in every way. All the while he could see Rin from the corner of his eyes. She had instead remained in the room but turned her back.

"I can't..." she paused probably fearful of disobeying her lord for the first time, "it would be unladylike," she whispered at last.

Not arguing the Taiyoukai removed his own clothing except for his hakamas. Kagome was barely able to pay much attention to anything anymore. Her awareness was fading with each second. When he picked her up he could feel the warmth returning to the miko but she still shivered violently. He stepped into the heated water and lowered her slowly. The miko's hair was frozen in strands so he lowered her and let her float across his arms with only her face above the surface.

He watched her for twenty minutes while listening to the sounds in the other chamber for any signs of trouble from the half-breed. There was one moment he began to worry. The hanyou mumbled lowly about making him wait. Souta had replied he could leave. Apparently, he made a move towards the pups but Shippo spoke up this time.

"I wouldn't do that Inuyasha."

"You don't tell me what to do filthy..." there was a crackle and Sesshomaru could smell burning skin. It would seem that one of the pups had used a barrier to keep Inuyasha at bay.

However, there were other issues that revealed themselves on his end. Rin's aura had been troubled and he had assumed that this was because she was worried. But he was proved wrong.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin called out suddenly, "I'm sorry. This is my fault," Rin's confession wavered with her tears. "I was playing on the ice and it broke and okaa-san fell through saving me. I'm so sorry!"

This left him in a bit of a bind. He had to stay to keep his miko afloat but he was needed to comfort the child. The inu was about to consult the child verbally but someone else beat him to it.

"Rin don't blame yourself silly child," Kagome startled him. Her eyes were still closed but her mumbles sounded much better than earlier. "I feel fine now," she added.

The heated water had caused her cheeks to remain a steady rosy colour even when she blushed at the half naked inu towering over her. His chest glistened with the water droplets that rolled down the contours of his well formed chest from the condensation of the steam. The scar that Kagome had mended was nothing more than a barely visible sliver. Kagome reached over to slide a finger over the part traveling over his abdominal muscles. But she immediately stopped and pulled her hand back from her fascination.

"Okaa-san," a voice interrupted.

"Yes?" Kagome broke contact with the inu's eyes, which had observed her every move.

"I really am sorry," she said.

"Rin, stop apologizing, everyone's fine," Kagome replied.

"Are you warm enough Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked interrupting and helping her sit up but the quizzing look was still there. Kagome nodded. "Are you sure?" at this point the inu leaned over and couldn't help taunt the miko with her recent touch. "I will willingly warm you with my body if necessary."

"I'm fine," she mumbled with her hidden blush. A thought rose to mind a second later, "Sesshomaru, I hate Inuyasha but I owe him my life now so perhaps you could offer him a safe leave or something and get rid of him. I don't want to leave. I don't want to help him. I'd prefer to not even talk to him if at all possible," she mumbled.

"I will deal with the hanyou later," Sesshomaru stated. "My first priority is you."

Kagome took a step and wavered so the Taiyoukai weaved an arm around her to support her. "I'm still tired but I really am feeling better," she muttered.

"Hn," the inu assisted her over the hot spring's edge and had her sit on a towel.

Kagome tugged away from his grasp and rushed over to the small child sitting with her back to the adults. "Rin," she pulled the girl into a hug, "I'm so happy you're okay. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Kagome you have to get dressed. Will you be fine on your own?" Sesshomaru interrupted. Kagome nodded as she pulled away from Rin.

"I need some dry clothes."

The inu picked up the pile of wet material and in an instant the moisture was removed. He handed them to the woman and let a hand tangle in her current attire near the shoulder and let it dry with the same magic as before. The Taiyoukai brushed his hand over her exposed mark at the neck before averting his gaze and turning his back.

"Get dressed," he left the cavern to enter the other and hopefully deal with the hanyou before the woman left the other room.

Kagome entered the main chamber shortly after the bickering and snapping of the two inu brothers had begun.

"She's mine Sesshomaru I found her first so give the wench back," Inuyasha growled. "Why are you so attached to her anyway?"

"I will give you only one more chance to leave unharmed half breed," was the retort.

"You owe me so much more than that! I save that damn things life when she was under your protection. Therefore you should let me have the favour in taking her."

"Your rights were revoked. You owe Kagome for all that she has done for you in the past few years," Sesshomaru started to explain; "you owe her for the treatment and lack of respect you showed her. According to your actions, or lack of actions, you are unworthy to request anything at this given time even with this recent act."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with how I treat _my _miko. She never complains," Inuyasha tried to point out but he was forced to draw his weapon.

"How dare you call her as yours, she's mine!" the Taiyoukai had lost his rationality. "She'll never belong to you half-breed. By the end of spring she'll be my mate."

"I had always thought you were insane. This is just proof." Out of the corner of his eyes Inuyasha saw Kagome. "Hey tell him you want to come with me and he's losing his mind. He thinks you want to mate with him."

Sesshomaru noticed the hanyou chatting to his female and without delay ran to block her from his view. He snarled loudly as a warning to the younger male to back off. "Sesshomaru," Kagome called out gently, "let me talk to him." This was accompanied by a sigh of annoyance.

Darting his eyes over his shoulder to his miko. He trusted the words she spoke but he didn't trust what the other would do. Inuyasha was rash and at times unpredictable. Reluctantly he stepped to the side allowing the woman her request.

"Kagome come on I need your help. You wasted enough time in there doing whatever it was you were," he stepped forward even with the warning scowl.

"No Inuyasha I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm staying here," she continued, "with Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

Kagome pulled aside the material covering her left side of her neck. It was clear to any youkai she was claimed. "I'm going to become Sesshomaru's mate and I won't let you stand in the way anymore when it comes to something I want."

"But..."

"No buts, I don't care about Kikyo. I refuse to help her because she doesn't belong here any longer. I've decided to live my life in happiness."

"But I need your help. No one else has the power to do anything," he insisted as he walked over and grasped one of Kagome's hands with his plead.

"You should have thought about that when you were given the choice to help your pack or find your lover. You should have thought about that the time you decided to save her, a dead soul, over me. You should have realized that I would grow to hate you with each one of your degrading insults," Kagome's voice was filling further with rage. "Inuyasha you are nothing more than a spoiled pup who thinks that you can get away with you attitude simply because you aren't accepted in most societies. Your actions reflect that of an immature boy who has a selfish way of thinking only for himself and not for the others around him. Sesshomaru is ten times more than the man than you can ever hope to become. My only wish for you now is that someone might one day take pity on you and teach you a proper lesson. Now leave before I let Sesshomaru rip you apart."

The half inu pup looked shocked. He had never really seen Kagome like this and he was actually scared. His feet took him backwards one step at a time. His mind was going wild all the while trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Kagome?" he questioned, not wanting to believe it was her.

"Leave Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied for her taking his place in front of her. It was instinct for him to deal with any males that show themselves as a potential threat. In a case like this he was surprise how well things had gone as the hanyou vanished from sight at last.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome's whisper was faint from behind. He whipped around in time to steady her. "I'm so tired."

The Taiyoukai snarled. It was that damn half breed's fault she had used all her strength.

"Sesshomaru-sama I made tea," a voice from the fire called out. "Will it help okaa-san?"

The child acted as a distraction to his thoughts. It would seem that the young pup had learnt much from her mother. She had not only made the tea but had heat a small meal for the pack. It brought unwanted thoughts of finding her a mate of her own soon. But for now he would deem her too young.

"Thank-you Rin," he patted the top of her head before accepting the cup and sitting with the miko cradled in his arms, not at all worried about the pups who had proven were capable of taking care of themselves if need be.

*************************************************************************************

For anyone who is wondering about Inuyasha he still has a major part to play in the future so he will be back... but that's all the information about him that I am willing to release.

Ja ne   
Angelic Memories   
©2009

merlyn1382 – I will reply to all your reviews in one spot other than throughout this. Although most of comments are about bits and pieces of the plot but I am happy to see what stands out in the eyes of my reader. Anyway, everyone will see what she changes into later, I don't like spoiling the plot too much. However, I will say that Sesshomaru's training isn't as important as the training she will receive from another mysterious being… Yes I am working out specific details for the last gift but I don't like to make things simple so I think there will most likely be a twist… I don't know for sure yet… anyway thanks.

Kitsune Diva – Thank-you I am glad you enjoyed it.

yakunantenshi – Thanks, I loved your comments both of them, even the short ones are sweet.

kouga's older woman – I always have a good laugh when reading your reviews. I will let you know if I ever find a way to make a clone. I am happy to announce that Sesshomaru will realize his true feelings very soon. Although, he might not be open about it. Anyway, thank you for your reviews its good to hear that I still keep your interest after all this long.

fairqueen – Yes, real life… sometimes I hate it. But I do plan to try and create a more regular update schedule. Anyway, I appreciate your review, thanks.

mischievous – Yeah I create characters and I'm not happy to just have them fill some random space, I like my more complex characters to have some sort of importance to the plot. Thanks.

cc – Seria might be annoying but she adds to the story. I don't know if your comment was suppose to be joking or not though. Oh well, thanks either way.

nicegresser – Thank-you I am glad you like this story.

HarmonyRose – Your review is a great compliment. I am grateful to hear that you enjoy the story and to draw you away from your usual pattern is a major compliment. Overall I was overjoyed to read your comments. Thanks so much.

LoveInuXKag – There is plenty more to come. It won't be over until I specifically state in my author notes this is the end. Thanks for reviewing.

21me21 – Thank you, thank you so much. I am so happy to hear of your excitement. I hope to keep up my quick updates.

Igivgr8hugss – I want to thank you for your blunt honesty (please let it be known that I am absolutely serious here) I rarely get compliments that are followed or started by words of improvement. So I thank you. As for your words I will have to say that I will try my hardest to pay more attention while I'm writing. I tend to spend my evenings writing when I am extremely tired. Basically I get ahead of myself and I forget or don't have time to go back. I will look into getting another person to assist with the beta I have to see if things become better. I look forward to seeing if there is a difference in the near future. Again thank you.

yukantenshi – thanks!

Alucard's-Master – yeah I know what you mean about chapters running out and all but unfortunately life gets in the way of constant writing … anyway here's another chapter for you.


	24. Scroll Twenty Three: Whispers of

My Thanks to Golden Eyed Girl and Hanyou Fox Girl for bet'ing and finding all my mistakes!

My extremely happy note this week is... I can now annouce that Letters will be updated... either later today (if I have time) or sometime this week! For those of you who were readers from before my major file loseage I can promise you that the story is well on its way now and I have found someone to beta for it. So watch for it!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company are not mine and so I make no money in the creation of this plot line

* * *

Scroll Twenty-Three: Whispers of a Wise Woman

Sesshomaru had decided it would be for the best to have the pups returned to the castle. But with the fear of Inuyasha returning, he determined that having them escorted to his fortress would be the smartest decision. He summoned a messenger shadow and within a few hours a dozen of his soldiers arrived at their location.

"Keep your eyes open for trouble, but don't stop for a thing," the Taiyoukai ordered. He bent over to pick up Rin to help her perch on the back of the only female. "She's only to ride with you," his parental protection was something he was unaware of.

"Of course Milord," the youkai replied.

"When they arrive at the castle don't let them pass the walls," he added as each youkai bowed, minus the three who had precious cargo. They made do with a nod of the head.

Kagome sat on Ah-Un watching. Each of the pups waved goodbye and she returned the gesture by blowing a kiss to each of them. When she could no longer see them she switched her focus to Sesshomaru.

"I told you it wouldn't happen again, so why make them leave?" she still believed this was because of the ice incident.

"It will be easier to cover more ground this way," he told her, but something made her feel she was missing something.

"Is this about Inuyasha?"

"No," he answered, sounding agitated.

"Can I get down and walk?" she asked, when the taiyoukai took hold of the dragon's reins and began moving forward.

"No," his tone hadn't lightened up.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sesshomaru turned around to face the miko. There was a guilty look upon his face when he answered her. "I'm not angry with you, you should never worry about such a thing."

"Why do you blame yourself?" she was fishing.

The inu realize immediately that all her questions were staged. She was fishing to confirm her suspicions. In five questions she had hit the issue right on the nail. He blamed himself for the event that endangered Kagome's life once again.

"Three times," he mumbled, "I've almost lost you three times. I didn't realize why it was so important to save you before, so it didn't hurt as much thinking that I may lose you." Sesshomaru had turned his head away for the remainder of his confession, "But yesterday, standing over you, I didn't know what I would do if you didn't pull through. I didn't return in time to save you. I wasn't the one to protect you and as your alpha that is unacceptable."

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha only pulled me out of the water," she pointed out, "You nursed me back to health and saved me from him. I told Rin the same thing I am going to tell you. No one is to blame. Things happen and sometimes we can't do anything about it because they have some sort of significance that we have to learn from. For example, yesterday was further proof that I choose the right person to love," Kagome contemplated with a cheery voice that left everyone believing everything would be fine. "But that does make me wonder where you were yesterday."

The miko met his eyes with a curious look.

He remembered something that with all the commotion yesterday, he had forgotten. He tucked a hand into the folds of his haori and pulled out a tainted jewel shard. It was completely sealed in a barrier making it impossible to sense its presence.

"A jewel shard!" Kagome grew excited and held out her open hand. "That barrier isn't yours is it?"

"No, I nearly missed it because of that. Naraku is getting smart; he doesn't want to lose anymore shards to you."

"Thank-you Sesshomaru."

At a single touch from the miko the barrier was broken, the pitch black that had been embedded deep in the shard fading to a shimmering pink.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

"Sesshomaru?" the miko looked to the inu who had stop in the centre of a field.

Vast white greeted her eyes and she was forced to squint to keep some of the light at bay. Only a couple of trees were scattered in random places but most of the landscape was flat. The miko watched the inu carefully. She assumed he was studying the area.

"Sesshomaru?!" she jumped, alarmed, from the dragon's back to the ground when she saw the blood droplets falling from his hand to the white surface surrounding them. "What are you doing?" the miko snatched his hand and turned it palm upwards. The pinpricks from his claws were already beginning to vanish as they healed.

The Taiyoukai didn't look to her at all; he let his hand be pulled into her possession without an issue and let it fall to his sword hilt when she released it.

Not getting the vaguest hint that he was even paying attention to her the woman crossed her arms and waited. A little over five minutes later and the miko sensed a new presence. She turned to face the east. Sesshomaru noticed this and let his eyes follow suit.

"Come out Suhaz," the inu called, "I have no intention of playing with you."

Kagome caught a slight movement to her right. It appeared to be an elderly white haired lady wearing a long white kimono. She was short but her speed was something that told the miko she wasn't exactly human.

A small chuckle resonated in the clearing before the figure ceased its movement to stand in front of the inu.

"Faster than usual I must say, but I wonder if that is because of the company you hold today?" she said this with her eyes on the miko.

"I have a request," Sesshomaru changed topics but he was 'hushed' by the old witch.

"Yes, yes of course," this was followed by a casual wave of a hand pushing the topic to the side. "A Priestess wasn't on my visitor list for this month, let alone thee Chosen Shrine Maiden. I must be getting on in the years. How about a cup of tea?"

Kagome found herself being dragged away by the woman who had attached herself to the miko's arm. "You come as well Sesshomaru," the old woman added as a second thought to the inu who had already began following without a word but a vigilant eye on his woman.

A vague feeling of being squeezed through a tight space and then stretched back out overcame the miko's entire body. The next moment she found herself in a small room. By the way the walls, ceiling, and floors were all made of dirt, as well as the overpowering scent of earth, she assumed they were underground.

"Welcome to my humble home," the old woman stated.

She released the miko's arm and ran over to the kitchen preparing tea. Kagome looked around, noticing that Sesshomaru was doing the same thing. She remembered the inu had told her he had visited the witch on occasion, but her living quarters changed so there was no telling where they would be brought when visiting her.

As the witch re-entered the living room part of her little earth cave she gestured to the table and chairs next to the fireplace. Kagome took her seat next to the inu across from the other woman.

"Now then child," she began after serving the tea, "Why have you come?"

"Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who nodded his head. "I have questions you might be able to answer."

"Do you have payment?"

"I guarantee that your freedom from your debt owed to my grandfather will be considered to be paid in full, should every question asked to you today be answered in the most complete detail you are capable of," Sesshomaru cut in, "Objections?"

"That is acceptable," she mumbled. "What is your first question my dear?"

Kagome wondered what to ask first. "I've been having a reoccurring dream but I think it's more than that. Sesshomaru explained to me it's possible that it's a vision. But I don't know, and I'm not sure how to decipher my dreams from real foresight."

"You cannot have a vision in a dream, visions only occur in the waking hours," the old woman explained. "What you are going through is something more severe than what any person can experience. All dreams are made from figments of our imagination but every once in a while our minds link with an outside source and we drag the truth out of the future. Most people think of this as déjà vu and don't realize that they have dreamt of the event transpiring until it has come to pass. However there are a few who would tell you this is a forewarning and someone is trying to tell you something," she paused a moment. "Most of the time the dreams of this stature are not complete. Are you able to remember it all?"

"No," the miko replied.

"Then that is because it is still half hidden in your sub-consciousness. Someone may be trying to inform you of something, warn you about what will take place in the future while you sleep. This connection may not be strong and it is treated like most déjà vu's because that is what your mind thinks it is. My personal opinion is that this is the case, and you should take any information seen in this message as a serious possibility."

"And whom is this warning coming from?" the inu growled.

"That is impossible to tell," the witch mumbled noting the possessive tone the higher youkai spoke with, "It is possible though that he, she, or it will show themselves with the time comes." The old woman sipped her tea, allowing the miko to follow suit. "What's your next question?"

"Have you ever heard of a human going into..." Kagome stopped. It wasn't something she was accustomed to speaking about and she didn't know how the topic was treated. Was this a personal matter considered taboo in a usual conversation?

Sesshomaru stepped in: "Heat."

The old witched chuckled. "It is rare, but not as rare as one would think when it comes to a miko," the woman looked to Kagome before explaining, "You are a high class miko, probably more powerful than any of your ancestors thus far. In your blood lies the blood of the same priestess who has cursed not only your body, but your soul when she created the Jewel of Four Souls. In letting her heart, which carried the love of a Taiyoukai, turn into an object of power she brought about a curse. The jewel would pass to her kin and that miko who was sworn to protect it would have their soul contaminated in a way that no one but herself would be able to feel."

Kagome went through this new information, trying to understand everything she had just been told.

"The jewel contains not only the power of Midoriko but the power of the youkai who is also trapped within it in her eternal battle." The witch continued, "Now that you are in possession of it your soul has begun to change, bringing in characteristics that would distinguish a youkai from a human.

"It is said that all those who experience this curse end up meeting an untimely end, because their minds slowly go mad as they aren't as pure as they lead people to believe," the old lady hesitated, "I believe that Kikyou's interference, her unwillingness to let go of the jewel and pass it on even after death, and the fact she still walks the earth, is proof that she suffered from this fate as well. However I don't believe this will affect you. Even without this curse some traits would eventually change because of your position."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because mating with me consist of taking my blood as yours so that you may live as long as I. This means certain characteristic that may be altered as well," the Taiyoukai replied.

"So it saves me from killing myself?" she mumbled.

"Yes, because you have accepted a Taiyoukai as your lover and mate, and your mind and body accept the youkai traits that have manifested."

"This is all very confusing but I accept your logic," the miko muttered. "What's going to change?"

"That varies between each case."

"But I won't lose my purification powers?"

"If anything they will increase even further because you have a powerful male you intent to mate," she replied.

Kagome noted the pride that was radiating off the inu next to her at her last comment. He really did take gratification in his strength, as well as any decision that showed others how powerful he was. She wondered if he had known this when he first began courting her or if this was just something else for him to take pride in choosing her as his mate.

"But I must warn you," the witch continued, this time directing her statements towards Sesshomaru, "Mating a miko with such power is difficult. It is her instinct to purify that which tries to corrupt her. In taking away a miko's innocence for the first time... well let's just say she may lash out, releasing all her powers at once. Until she accepts your blood and mark your act may not be seen as a pleasurable one because of her instincts. Even with a barrier she might put any youkai in the vicinity in danger. I suggest finding a suitable area away from your palace."

Kagome's eyes went wide at the shift in topics, "I can control my power," the miko countered confidently.

"I agree with you. But right now you are in a normal state of mind, and I highly doubt that this will remain when your body is ravished and your very blood is under attack. But I don't think you will have to worry about it after the first time," she pointed out. "Is there anything else you might like to know?"

Kagome, bewildered by the information she had received need time to take it all in. She shook her head, even if there was something else she wanted to know she didn't think she'd be able to retain the information. Sesshomaru reached over and took the miko's hand, giving it a squeeze to reassure her that he was here. His beast chuckling in his ear at the un-Sesshomaru-like gesture.

"Well than as a treat I will tell you something free of charge." The witch reached behind her for a black, leather bound book. "I received a prophecy that has to do with the chosen one recently," the woman gazed at Kagome. "That is you," she added.

"Me?"

"Yes, the Chosen Shrine Maiden will fall from another time," she read from an early page, "and her task will be to cast light upon hell when it comes to earth, that be Naraku," she explained looking up again and she faced the inu, "This involves you too Sesshomaru since you'd be the only full inu male left," she flipped through some pages, "so there's no way to be mistaken."

"Out with it woman," said Taiyoukai snapped.

"It's a pretty long so I will just cut to the important part," she turned page after page. "Ah, here it is," she began to read:

"The miko will cast her wish upon the evil soul before her... blah, blah, blah... and as the final spell is finally cast light will enclose around the demon dragging him into the deepest pit from which he came... hm ... ah right... but she will find she is too late as the inu at her feet breaths his last breathe..."

Kagome had been smiling at the thought of defeating Naraku. It gave her confidence hearing his defeat was prewritten but her smile faded immediately when she heard the end of the witch's last sentence. Her face went pale, and she lost the meaning of the word motion. She found her voice long enough to pose one question: "What?"

"I apologize for the news, but warning you gives you a heads up," the witch replied.

"You're lying!" Kagome was on her feet in an instant. Her emotions were unsteady at the moment and Sesshomaru, feeling this rose, to tuck her in his arms, hoping to calm her so he could bring some sort of sense to the situation. "No! I don't want to be touched! I won't accept this.... I ...." the miko's voice faded. She looked slightly confused before the Taiyoukai was forced to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Once more, my apologies," the witch piped up. "I drugged her tea. Nothing major, just something that would take affect should she had taken the news the way she did." After a moment's pause, she added, "By the way you're free to leave or stay."

The Taiyoukai snarled at the woman and snapped his jaw for good measure. "Who asked for your interference?" his beast roared. His eyes darted from the miko in her drug induced sleep, to the old woman who had vanished back to the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea how much easier she will be able to think when she wakes? The moment she heard those foul words she went into a frenzy. The drug will keep her calm for hours after the slumber."

Another growl was aimed at her.

"You should be thanking me but since you're so damn protective," she mumbled, "I can see how you might think I'm harming her." The woman gave a slow shake of her head. "My end of the bargain was held," she whispered gently.

"Take your freedom, our debt is settled," Sesshomaru barked turning to the exit with his miko cradled closely to his chest.

"I shall do one last favour, since you have been so kind."

The inu blinked and, found that they were back inside his fortress.

"Pestering witch," he hissed laying his claim on the bed gently.

As if on cue Seria entered the room with a bow. "Do you need anything Milord?"

"Get out!" he roared.

"Milord?" she was looking to find out what they had learned. She didn't know how they had returned so fast, the children had only just arrived an hour prior to this moment. However, the intense atmosphere Sesshomaru had encircling him made Seria question her decision in making an appearance.

The Taiyoukai walked over, grasped the female's arm, and half pushed, half pulled, her out of the room.

"Out! Stay out!" he demanded following the snarl with slamming the door shut.

Seria flinched. She had noticed the miko laying on the bed in a deep sleep. If she didn't know better she'd say the woman was sleeping by a drug of some sort. After a moment of consideration, she realized the meaning of this fact.

_The witch must have tricked him._ She thought.

She concluded her lord was suffering from a powerful instinctive protection for his mate-to-be and in his beast's mind he had failed.

Deciding that returning later when the miko was awake would be best, Seria left to prepare a light meal.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Kagome moaned. Her head felt heavy and fuzzy. Something brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen out of place.

"Sesshomaru?" she could make out his face, closer than usual. Something nagged at her mind but she pushed it away.

"How do you feel?" the inu asked when he noticed her open her eyes.

"I don't know," she replied. Her whole body felt numb to everything around her. The woman moved to sit up.

"No, lay here with me a while longer," he called out. His arms pulled her gently to lay back down, closer to his form.

"Sesshomaru?" she couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong. But whatever it was ()she just couldn't remember.

The inu nuzzled her cheek then kissed her temple closest to him. She laid there, letting her mind wander over thoughts. It was just over fifteen minutes later when the miko began to regain her memories.

"Sesshomaru!" the miko bolted up, "The witch was joking right?" She pleaded with her eyes for him to tell her that what she had heard wasn't true.

"Not all prophecies come to pass," he explained. He couldn't lie to her. He was aware that she trusted him to tell her the truth. The inu also knew she had been lied to too much, and even if it was to help her he wouldn't cut that thread.

"But most of them do," she retorted sitting on her knees, facing the inu who was still lying beside her.

"Yes most tend to speak the truth," he answered.

Kagome was silent. She lowered her head to her hands and let the tears flow freely. "No this is possible," she sobbed. "I can't lose you. I just found you."

Sesshomaru reached out and brushed a finger over the only part of her cheek that was exposed. The miko looked from behind her hands to the inu. She suddenly lunged for him and buried her face in his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he responded by placing his around her waist.

"Don't fight," she whispered urgently a few seconds later, "It can't come true if you don't fight."

"I can't do that," he replied. "By instinct I would come to your side during battle."

"But I don't want you there," Kagome cried.

"It doesn't matter. The fact that you are there would draw me to follow."

"Why?" she demanded.

"My beast cannot stay still when you need to be protected, even more so since you are my claim and not yet my mate," he explained.

"Then mate with me," she pulled back slightly to look into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I can't do that either," he reminded her, "I can only take you as mine fully during mid-spring when I go into heat. Beside you haven't received your last gift."

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru sat up and pulled the miko at arm's length. "I dare not continue this Kagome," he replied with a serious tone. "I won't be the reason you suffer after my death." He paused for a moment, before looking up to meet her eyes. "I will not finish this courtship."

"You can't decided what will make me sad and what won't!" she screamed as the tears flowed once again. "I love you damn it, and that won't change by a simple cowardice act. If you left now and then died I would still hurt probably more so than if you stayed with me. I ... I love you too much," she whispered the last bit. "Sesshomaru, I don't want anyone else in my life. Please, isn't there some way around these stupid mating rules?"

"Once the last gift is given a female is technically allow to sleep with her chosen and he could mark her but it wouldn't be permanent until the male's heat."

"Then do that," Kagome replied determine.

"Why?"

"Because it might throw the universe off a bit," she answered dead serious.

"How do you figure?" he arched an eyebrow actually curious about the miko's logic.

"It's not something that you would usually do so it might not have been anticipated," she stated, a little calmer.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No," he whispered and retreated from the bed heading to his desk.

"Why not?!" she shouted, her eyes followed him.

"There's a high possibility that what you say is true but there is something else, something you told me earlier this month, that also has a high possibility," the comment was half under his breath.

"What's that?"

"You could very well be my soul mate," he answered.

"But that kind of thing doesn't happen."

"It's a rare occurrence but it's the only explanation."

"Explanation for what?"

"This is my life we speak about. My beast should be in a rage upon hearing that someone, something, has predicted it's defeat, but instead it worries. Do you know what it worries about?"

This question was posed at her with a direct stare. Kagome shook her head.

"You."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything more for a few moments. Then, he continued.

"If my death means you live Kagome than I would be happy to give it," his tone was filled with resolution. It was the answer he had been seeking all this time. How much did the miko mean to him? "You are my life, and without you I can't see any meaning for continuing to live such an unnaturally long time."

"But if we are soul mates than why would that impact this more. It gives you more reason to live doesn't it?"

"Actually it's quite the opposite," Sesshomaru sighed. "If we are indeed intended for one another upon our coupling we would be bound as one. We live as one. We die as one. If I mate with you and then die you would die with me," he explained.

"And I'm okay with that," she answered jumping from the bed and kneeling between the inu's knees as he sat in his chair.

"But I can't live with the thought that I would be the cause of your death."

"And I don't want to live without you," she snapped.

"You have the pups that wouldn't be able to lose both of us. Instead of thinking for ourselves and our comforts we must consider the feelings of those around us too," he answered, no longer looking at the miko.

Kagome went silent. She had grown accustomed to thinking a little less selfishly but all at once she realized that Sesshomaru was right. Her temper flared. She wasn't mad at the inu because this wasn't his fault and she vaguely pointed out that she wasn't to blame either. But with no one to hold responsible she had no other object to take out her frustration on.

The miko needed a way to release her anger. Despite knowing she'd regret it later, Kagome stood up and slapped the inu's face with her flat palm, knocking it to the side. Then she stormed out of the room to her own, where she cried and cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Wow this popped up on the page before I even realized what I was writing (by the way this is new material I have official passed the area where I lost all my stories.) I have really decided how the end will turn out to be so don't ask me if he will actually die or not, I will decide when the time comes.

Ja ne   
Angelic Memories   
©2009

DarkGoddessKagome - Well due to your amazing puppy eyes I give you this update just before I begin my exams. Hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

monkey-101 - Thanks! And I want to take a moment to thank you for your last review on Numbing the Pain I am glad I am able to keep your interest through my multiple stories.

sousie - Thanks!

Sesshy's Mate2012 - Being a baby is fine sometimes, we forget that they tend to get what they want most of the time! LOL... Thanks for the review!

Thanks to my unknown reviewer - I entice you to leave some sort of name so I might be able to thank you properly!

simple-memories - Thank you! I love to hear from new reviewers!

yakunantenshi - well I figured if a person takes time to review I should take the time to reply. Thanks again!

Biteme4eturn-t - very unusual creative name! Thanks for your review!

merlyn1382 - you're welcome... yes I had something else planned when I first wrote this but I changed my mind and decided that this would be best... after all Sesshomaru wouldn't want Kagome getting wind of such an act so it was probably for the best that he didn't go after him.


	25. Scroll Twenty Four: A Misplaced Soul

Thanks to Hanyou Fox Girl and Golden Eye Girl for bet'ing!!

* * *

Disclaimer: As usual I tell you that Inuyasha is not mine and make no money from this story!!

* * *

Scroll Twenty-Four: A Misplaced Soul

Kagome woke with dread so heavy in her heart it carried to her stomach. As she was shuffling around her room, intentionally seeing to her morning rituals at a slow pace, Seria entered silently and Kagome could sense the fear in her aura.

"Milady, may I ask you something?" she inquired after a moment of uncomfortable quiet that was completely unusual.

"What?"

Seria could hear her almost snap.

"I wished to understand what's going on. Sesshomaru-sama refuses to leave his study or be interrupted in any way. His disposition is... reflecting a mood we call 'before Rin'. His general, Jeri -a long time friend of Sesshomaru- nearly lost his head, and it would seem like you might know the reason for his change."

"If he has chosen not to tell you then it is not my right to intrude on his personal opinion about the matter in the least. I think it would be best for him to explain anyway."

"Of course, how silly of me," Seria mumbled.

"Seria, is he still there?" the miko asked a little less irritation in her voice replaced with something that sounded a lot like sympathy.

"Yes," she replied. Her head bobbed with the small nod.

"Send the pups there," Kagome replied.

"For what purpose and reason?"

"Rin will think of something," the miko answered after a few seconds of thought.

"As you wish."

And the youkai left, knowing you mustn't ever question the lady when it came to certain things.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Kagome entered the dining hall to find that it was empty. Completely empty, not even the meal had been placed at the table. A little curious she was about to head to the small, usually overlooked, door to the kitchen when a voice called out to her.

"This way okaa-san," Rin tugged on her sleeve.

"Where is everyone?"

"You'll see," the girl giggled. "Come on."

The miko followed the child out into the hall and towards the direction of Sesshomaru's study, "Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama says he has work and won't eat with us so I made a picnic. We'll go to him," the girl smiled brightly.

Kagome smirked sadly and let the small child drag her into the room facing the inu for the first time since last night's incident which she remembered vividly.

The inu was behind his desk and looked up as a new arrival was added to the small group that had bombarded his private area. He held back a growl, taking notice this was easier than usual for some reason. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the pups giggling. A sad smile settled for only a moment. He couldn't let himself think about the fact that he would leave this realm without producing an heir. He didn't want to think about leaving his pack in the hands of another. But whenever he thought about all this he reminded himself that it was for his love, and if given the chance he was sure he would do it all again.

The miko's emerald orbs moved upwards on their own accord and before she could pull them off the inu's form they locked on with his eyes. If it weren't for the presence of the children she was sure she would have cried again. She wanted to be strong, like him, and accept his decision to go through with it but she couldn't stop the immense sorrow filling her chest. Her attention was drawn away from the Taiyoukai when Shippo asked her a question.

For a little over an hour the children distracted her until it was time for them to head to the library for their studies. Kagome waited until they were a fair distance away before shutting the door. She could feel eyes on her and wasn't surprise to find the inu staring at her when she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered dropping her eyes to the ground.

"For what?" he averted his gaze to the parchement and ink in his hands.

"Slapping you," she mumbled taking a few steps closer to the desk.

"I probably deserved it," he stated after a moment of hesitation, "if not now then in the future."

"Sesshomaru..."

"Please accept the time I am given and let things play out the way they will," he cut, in wishing to drop the subject.

"I have a question," she asked. The woman had moved to stand next to him as he wrote but she didn't read whatever was scribbled over the surface.

"Hn."

He didn't look at her.

"Can you... sleep with someone without mating them?"

The Taiyoukai stilled, a little concerned with where the topic was going. "Why?"

"If you can, then I want you to finish courting me, and then take my body," she whispered.

"Do you realize what you are asking?"

"Yes," her voice was filled with determination.

The inu pushed his chair back a couple of inches and dragged the miko into his lap. He didn't say a thing at first but he then answered her question with: "My last gift to you is Fulfilment. Ask of me any request and I will grant it to you."

"Anything?"

"Yes... except I will not mate you for the reason I spoke to you about last night."

"Then my request is for you to live," she replied confidently.

"Kagome," he warned sternly.

"Fine..." Kagome shifted through her mind until something struck her. "Marry me," she requested, "that way we aren't actually mated, but I can still claim you as mine and you can claim me as yours."

Sesshomaru smirked. He knew she wouldn't ask for something any other female would want. He was also aware how determined she was. He wouldn't let her know, but he was determined himself. Sesshomaru wasn't giving in without a fight.

"Very well, but you will have to see to the arrangements, for I know nothing of human traditions."

"I'll talk to Seria," she whispered and gently tilted her head up to kiss the inu's lips softly. "I love you," she added when she pulled away.

"You told me that already."

He saw no reason why she would have to repeat those words when she had already said them to him once.

"I'm just reminding you," she explained.

"There's no..." _Just leave it!_ His beast interrupted. "Never mind."

ζδζδζδζδζδ

"This whole thing is fascinating Milord," his general pointed out while helping him straighten his attire. "To think that humans have such complicated ways when it comes to mating, I never would have thought they would go through all this."

"Hn," the inu replied while looking into the long mirror in his room. The colours of his house had always reflected well on his being.

According to Jeri the miko had chosen to use the house colours in the event instead of traditional colours, whatever they were. Sesshomaru was also required to choose a best man -as he was told- to accompany him. The only one he trusted to participate in the event was his general, whom he had grown up with.

"Why are you doing this anyway Milord?"

"Fulfilment," was all he said.

"She requested a human wedding rather than some sort of gem located on the other side of the world, or some other thing of significant value?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" the inu barked drawing away from the mirror. He had yet to tell any of the household any of the prophecy he was told of. It had only been a week though so he had assumed he had plenty of time to fess up later... much later.

"No of course not, it's just unusual. But then again, Milady is not a usual woman. This morning for example I heard her crying. I didn't know she could do that, she's usually so..."

Jeri was interrupted when the Taiyoukai sped pass him to the door leading to the miko's room.

He knocked three times and when he tried the knob he found it locked. He hadn't heard her cry. They had been separated all day most of the morning because it was some sort of bad omen or something. The miko stayed between the hot spring and her room, while he was in his study until half an hour ago.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Milady would kindly like to remind you that you are unable to see each other until the ceremony," Seria came to the main door who wasn't dressed in her usual working clothes.

"Why was she crying earlier?" he growled.

"She's overjoyed it would seem."

Sesshomaru couldn't sense deception and accepted the answer. Now he only had to find out if the miko had told the youkai the truth. He had assumed his claim had stopped shedding tears for his sake about the event to come and he didn't want her depressed any longer so he had taken to cuddling her every time she did cry, after a couple days her aura remained saddened but her tears stopped. Jeri would have been unaware of this though, since he was not permitted in the palace or near the family rooms too often.

"Don't worry you'll see her soon," the female mumbled walking away.

"Not soon enough it would seem," Jeri remarked when the inu started pacing. Sesshomaru growled at the statement.

A short time later Rin, dressed in a beautiful kimono knocked on the door and told her lord it was time to come down to the ball room where the wedding would take place as well as the reception. He waited near _the_monk who would be performing the vows for the ceremony. Miroku and Sango and Kaede were the only humans there. Sesshomaru had given Kagome permission to invite anyone she wished but she explained that there were only three outside of the palace. Other than that a few members of his court that Kagome was familiar with attended, and the household staff that, again Kagome was comfortable with.

Rin, not only flower girl but also dictating organizer, cleared her throat loudly to grab everyone's attention. "Please take your seats," she said firmly. "We will now proceed."

Soft music flowed through the room and Sesshomaru couldn't pull his eyes away from the door where his miko would walk through. And then they opened, and there she was standing in a sea of material. Her simple kimono she had wanted turned into something more complex when Sango had come. The slayer and her had been fighting in the library the other day over what she would wear. Finally the miko had to surrender and promised she would wear the kimono that Sango had brought with her. It had been her mother's and Sango hadn't been able to wear it because of her now swollen belly.

The ceremony flowed beautifully. The inu was unable to take his eyes off the miko for even a second. As they spoke their last vows he leaned in and gently kissed her lips to signify their first public act of affection as a couple.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking, eating, dancing (even Sesshomaru danced once with his miko and proved to be very good at ball room dancing) and talking.

Near midnight the pups were carried to their beds one by one. One miko yawned widely and complained she was tired too. The inu arranged her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. He was about to enter her room when she shook her head and pointed to his room. "I want to stay with you tonight," she whispered.

"Kagome you heard the witch, not here or..."

"I know but I want to be near you," she replied urgently, "Please."

Not too half-heartedly the Taiyoukai entered his room and placed the miko in his bed. "Turn around," she told him.

"This is my room," he teased, but did as asked and turned his back to the woman. Material silk sliding over silk and skin reached his ears. His manhood throbbed but he willed it away. He wouldn't risk his household.

Kagome eliminated most of her layers and tucked herself under the covers. "Okay," she signalled she was finished.

Sesshomaru pivoted on his feet. Carefully he pulled at his robes and, without any shame, disrobed before the woman's eyes leaving only his hakamas, which he was tempted to rid himself of since he was accustomed to wearing nothing to bed. The miko had noticed that the only time his fluffy white pelt left his person was at night when he was certain he wouldn't be leaving the family rooms until the next day. She of course inquired why, and its importance but received no answer.

Kagome attempted to focus on anything other than the nearly naked form she was growing accustomed to in front of her. She closed her eyes and didn't open them until she felt the weight on the bed signalling the inu was positioning himself under the covers. The Taiyoukai pulled her close to find an ear to whisper into.

"Stop smelling so good my angel," his voice was husky and low.

"I can't help it," she answered truthfully; "It's all your fault."

Sesshomaru swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He wanted the miko, He wanted her now. Technically he could have her but there was that chance that her power would lash out. A chance that he thought to be slim...

"Kagome how well do you trust yourself," he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked not moving an inch. She was comfortably resting her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder with an arm laying lazily over her, dare she say, _husband's_ waist.

"Do you truly believe you can control your power to its full extent?"

The woman knew what he was getting at. "I think so," she answered with a small voice, "you taught me not to let anything get the best of me no matter what."

"That's right... no matter what," he repeated and let a tongue trail over her ear. "I want you, my angel."

"Then take me," she offered her neck.

"No Kagome, don't do that," he told her, "don't bare your neck to me now," the inu explained further.

His hand wandered over a hip and followed the curve of her belly upwards. Slowly, he pressed his palm firmly against the covered breast. The soft mound was manipulated easily in his hand, meaning the miko had taken off any sort of support she had been wearing earlier.

His eyes wandered over her angelic face observing as she bit her bottom lip nervously yet her eyes greeted him with a mysterious confidence. The Taiyoukai quickly turned the miko flat on her back with his form moving over to cover her. He straddled her waist, one hand tugged at the yukata she wore; the other massaged the other breast. His mouth claimed the appendage the miko had teased him with and he gently nibbled it before breeching the woman's sealed lips with his tongue.

The miko groaned lowly and her arms, wrapped around the inu's neck and tangled in his hair, yanked him closer.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered almost urgently.

As the tie he was working on came loose the Taiyoukai pulled away to kneel above his beauty's glorious body now exposed to him for the first time. The air in the room was chilled compared to their heating bodies so as the silk material moved away from her breast the rosy nipples hardened. Kagome twitched uncomfortably while the male simply stared at her from above.

"Please don't," she stated covering her chest with her arms, "its nerve racking."

Sesshomaru growled and pushed her arms away and pinned them above her head. "Mine," he groaned, leaning in to slip one erect nipple into his warm -almost hot- mouth.

The woman gasped, arching slightly at the touch. She was proving to be very sensitive the inu noted. He released the woman's hands to free his own. One glided nearer to the treasure he sought, but their current arrangement made it hard for him to get any further down her waist. Taking a moment to control his own throbbing desire Sesshomaru shifted his position allowing him to slide between the woman's legs. With the long, slender limbs spread he was able to grind his covered length over her womanhood once, twice, thrice. Fire burnt an inferno of heat which pooled between her legs and left her feeling like she was drowning in sensations the inu was creating. The action had her cry out a little louder than before. He slid a hand between their frames to use a finger to glide over her feminine folds finding the little hidden bead in her sea of wetness, as he took the other breast into his mouth to lick a circle around the areola.

"Ah," Kagome cried out with the shiver that penetrated her core.

Mindful of his claws the inu dipped a finger into her cavern gently, testing her reaction. The warm heat and the drenched walls that greeted his finger tip caused him to groan and release his hold on her tit as he stiffened further. He clenched his teeth as his member strained further against its obstruction. Kagome closed her eyes for the first time, losing herself in the feeling crawling all through her nerves. She felt Sesshomaru's kiss upon her lips and opened her mouth to let him explore as much as he wished. His finger plunged deeply into her and shortly after, a second joined the first slowly stretching her cavern. He listened as her breathing quickened. He could feel the pounding of her heart her moans were emitting from her more frequently. When he stopped and pulled away from the kiss Kagome opened her eyes with a disappointed groan. She could feel a need wash over her but as the Taiyoukai stopped that want simmered down a notch and this wasn't what she craved for.

Sesshomaru noticed the emerald eyes had clouded over slightly. The moment was beginning to wash over her slowly. He drew his fingers near his mouth and taking care not to lose her eye sight he lick the two digits completely clean. With her essence now on his lips and soaked into every pore of his mouth he once again claimed her mouth letting her taste herself. He slid his heavy form downwards with every intention to taste the nectar that he had sampled.

While trailing his tongue along the valley between her breasts on his descend, the miko let out an excruciating scream.

Frightful he had triggered something Sesshomaru pulled away fully ensuring his skin no longer lingered over hers. Yet the screaming didn't cease in volume in the least. A little frantic the Taiyoukai began to rise to fetch the old miko whom was the only guest staying near the family rooms. However said woman entered the room without hesitation followed by the slayer who must have been with the woman for no human would have been able to travel from the guest wing of the palace. The inu could tell the monk was nearby too but the women must have told him maintain his distance for he didn't near the door.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked rushing past Kaede to the miko on the bed, "What did you do?"

Sesshomaru pulled her yukata close and grew thankful that humans didn't have a powerful sense of smell. Although it wouldn't have mattered since it was obvious what would have occurred if given the chance.

"Don't blame Sesshomaru, he couldn't have predicted this," Kaede told the slayer.

The inu snarled loudly, he didn't like the intrusion of his room, even though he needed them for answers. He didn't like the sound being emitted from his miko, and he didn't like sitting there doing nothing to help.

"It would seem that sister has finally passed to the realm where she belongs and with her second death the part of Kagome's soul she held was release," the old miko began to explain, all the while weaving a strong, thick barrier around the screaming woman. "I believe the soul was with too far to find the miko on its own, or it has been away for so long its become confused, or someone has found it and taken it before it could make its way back to the miko." Kaede finished what she was doing and looked over the youkai.

The inu was a little more at ease since whatever the old woman had done had quieted his woman. "Sesshomaru this will tear her sanity apart if she stays in this state for too long. It 's possible she won't even wake until she has her soul returned to her. Ye must heed my warning and make sure she remains in this barrier her soul is returned to her."

"To the north," the inu asked, and it remarkably sounded like a statement, something he was known for.

His cold hard mask was now in place, showing no emotion, though both women knew his beast was probably running rampant in his mind.

"Yes to the north," Kaede established.

"Will you attend to the pups until our return?" Sesshomaru requested with a hidden meaning behind the words.

"I had every intention to do just that," the woman smiled. "Sango and I will dress the miko while you prepare."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed to some extent at the remark.

"It will be best to use every second wisely," the old woman stated. "Just bring her over here to her room," Kaede rebutted.

Fearing that there wasn't any time to waste the inu willingly went along with the woman and brought Kagome to her room before returning to his own and entering his closet. In no time he was in his usual armour and weapon laden attire. A few minutes later Sango and Kaede were watching a flying orb depart from the balcony. Miroku entered the room a moment later.

"What's going on?" he posed moving to stand next to his wife.

"Sesshomaru went with Kagome to fetch her soul," Sango replied. "Kaede bravely told him what to do," she added with a gulp.

"No, I made a suggestion and offered advice. It would be wise to remember ye never tell an inu what to do, especially if his claim or pups are involved."

"When will they be back?" he asked.

"Kagome's been quite sad lately. Maybe Sesshomaru will catch on and spend some alone time with her," Sango mumbled.

"What ye suggest won't cure the child's sorrow," the old miko whispered.

"Kaede?" two voices reached her ears, one from each side.

"Kagome told me she didn't want anyone to worry over her but she wanted to make sure that someone who wasn't involved knew."

"Knew what Kaede?" Sango stepped to stand in front of the elder.

"Sesshomaru's death has been predicted. The inu will die while fighting Naraku," she answered obediently.

"Says who," Sango cried out in pain for her friend, sister, and travelling companion.

"Prophecies for youkai tend to come from an old witch who goes by many names," Miroku cut in, his voice a little weak.

"If Kagome's dream she told ye Sango is true, than only one will return after tonight," Kaede stated after a moment.

"What? Tonight?"

Both Sango and Miroku were shocked although the monk remained silent.

"There's no moon tonight. Before you do anything rash, remember Sango ye have a child to bare, and I highly doubt anyone will catch up in time anyway. Besides the battle might not stay where ever it starts. There's a chance Naraku will send his minions after the young ones to use as leverage," Kaede turned to leave the room. "It is best to stay here."

"Is that what Sesshomaru meant when he asked you to stay?" Sango asked but she received no answer.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Seria, hidden beside the door let a tear fall from her cheeks. The attitude change, the tension, the miko's random outburst, everything was now explained. She understood why they didn't tell her and surprisingly she wasn't upset for that reason. The thought of losing her lord was heartbreaking. Silently she slipped away before the old miko and her lady's friends noticed her. She needed comfort from her husband and it would be best that he knew anyway. As Sesshomaru's general it would be Jeri's duty to see to any battle that would make it's ways to the palace walls in the absents of the Western Lord and she was certain that he would need time to take in the situation before setting up the perimeter to protect the pups.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Sesshomaru felt there was no time to think about what he was getting into. He concentrated on reducing his form and the woman in his arms into an energy creating a orb, glowing white. His speed in this structure would remain unmatched as he streaked across the sky towards the area Kaede directed. In less than half an hour he could feel something that felt very much like his miko. Altering his appearance back to his humanoid figure the inu landed on the field below.

Night jasmines carry a strong scent that can cover almost anything, and they were blanketed over the entire clearing so it took a moment before the Taiyoukai realized that there was someone familiar was nearby.

"Show yourself Inuyasha," the inu barked. The faint hint of malevolence was almost missed.

"Feh, figures you'd be nearby," the hanyou stepped from behind a tree a few seconds later, "What do you want?" The black hair and clawless hands told the inu there was no moon tonight. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Where's the clay pot?"

"Ashes, nothing but ashes," he mumbled but he rephrased his unanswered question again this time in a growl: "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Where's her soul the foul miko stole? Kagome needs it to be returned."

Sesshomaru questioned why he had to explain things to the unworthy being. But then again the half breed would be the only one who knew the exact area the living dead miko had made her death bed.

"It left, flew off in this direction. I assumed to Kagome, but Kikyou said it felt... like someone tugging it away before she passed," Inuyasha offered, surprising the Taiyoukai.

"Naraku has it," a voice cut in from behind. The inu noticed Inuyasha darted his gaze over his right shoulder. Pivoting, sword drawn, Sesshomaru came face to face with their visitor: "Well he _had_ it until a few moments ago."

Blood mixed in the scent of the flowers made Sesshomaru's nose itch in annoyance. The fragrance didn't mix well. The wind witch before him grasped a jar in one hand, its contents a small shimmering blue and white sphere. Her other hand held the deep wound of her chest. In his arm the miko groaned loudly and an arm reached out towards Kagura. The sleep that Kagome was in didn't stop the piece of soul she did have from reaching out for its other half. The little circle of light went in mad circles in the jar as a slender hand reached for it. Again the miko groaned and this time she kicked violently, trying to reach the ground.

The wind witch immediately tossed the jar and collapsed to the floor of the clearing in a heap. "To think that I would do something so stupid after finally obtaining my own heart," she whispered.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru's curiosity was peaked as he caught the trapped misplaced soul.

"I can't stand Naraku. I've never wanted to be a part of his plans. But he forced me, and took my heart to control me. When I saw what he did to the miko I... I cowardly hid in the corner and did nothing," her final confession was slow and came in gasps. "My freedom and my own will came to me when I received my heart. Naraku could see the deception in my eyes for sometime so he left me to die. Instead of finding something to consume, which would save my life, I went straight for the room where he stored his possessions and knew right away what this was. I'm certain he is well aware by now that I've stolen the soul he just obtained. I've done too much to be redeemed in the next life but I hope it can convert my image in the eyes of Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked down to the miko. Her arm was slowly clawing his arm holding the jar. He melted the glass and watched the little glowing ball flutter over the miko's chest. Kagome wrapped her arms around her upper body where it hovered as if hugging herself. Just as the misplaced soul sunk back to its rightful place Kagome opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" the miko looked about. "What's going on?" She noted the wind witch in front of them and Inuyasha behind them, then stilled for a moment: "Sesshomaru?" she clutched her chest.

She felt whole. "Thank you," she whispered. For some reason she knew exactly who had brought the fragmented piece of her. As her soul returned to her so did the events that had passed with it. "Kagura thank you," she replied a little louder.

Inuyasha stepped towards the miko. "Kagome? I..." but he wasn't able to finish.

A powerful form hidden in the shadows all caught their attention. In a sudden blast of miasma the wind witch was no more. Kagome looked up at the sky, and to the inu who had just placed her on her own feet. The dream, the message, this was the beginning.

"Tonight you die," Sesshomaru hissed confidently, malice flooding his voice.

Swallowing the lump in her throat the miko forced herself to believe in the chance that the prophecy could be changed in Sesshomaru's favour.

"Inuyasha stand back," the miko ordered, "You can't help in that form," she pointed out before he could make an objection.

The hanyou didn't take this lightly but did as he was told, obeying the miko for once. Hidden in the trees he watched and waited. Kagome's power, he noticed, had grown considerably. He wished he had realized this sooner but it wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself. The rest of her soul brought even more power to her side and control over her aura was amplified extraordinarily. In no time it was apparent that she alone was giving Narakua run for his money. As much as he didn't want to admit it he had to say the miko and the Taiyoukai made a formidable team.

With this thought he began to slowly accept his fate. Kagome was never his to claim in the first place, she belonged to his hated half brother. She belonged to the terrible Taiyoukai who took care of her far better than he ever did. She belonged with the one person who probably loved her the most, but would never voice it.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," he whispered with defeat.

* * *

Ja ne   
Angelic Memories   
©2009

darknesstolight009 – Don't cry *hands over a tissue* things will work out. Thanks for the review.

kouga's older woman – So I sent you a message in response to this and all. Thanks!

Sesshy's Mate 2012 – You know I thought about it. I really did but I didn't want to change the image of youkai and miko so I don't think this plot line will consist of that type of immortality.

inu9luvr5 – Lol… most people commented on the idea of Sesshomaru dying. I loved the random change. Yeah I thought it wouldn't be Kagome if she didn't take some sort of action and seeing that she can't 'sit' Sesshomaru … well yeah. Anyway thank you for the review!

Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil – Okay… thanks!

Angelicatt – Yes, but the pain will help with happy moments.

DarkGoddessKagome – I love that the two points people seem to remember we the things I took time to plot out. I really wanted Sesshomaru to be slapped suddenly with his guard down because… well it would be funny and after all the sadness it would be a little bit of a relief. Thanks!

Daize – Wow you are one of the only ones to express an acceptance to the idea of Sesshomaru actually dying and not returning. I thank you and I hope that these next few chapters will lift your heart a bit. Thank-you for the review.

Kaiko – Yes, Sesshomaru is full of pride but in reality all things do die. I will see what the story line allows for. Thanks.

yakunantenshi – I totally agree. She really doesn't and this chapter appears to just further back up your opinion. My many thanks for reviewing!

sousie – Sorry :( I can't comfort you or make you miserable because I don't want to ruin things. Thanks!

monkey-101 – Thank – you for taking time to review!


	26. Scroll Twenty Five: A Miko's Wish

Thanks oh so much to Hanyou Fox Girl and Golden Eyed Girl for looking this chapter over.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this plotline

* * *

Scroll Twenty-Five: The Miko's Wish

Kagome couldn't look around her. She couldn't spare a second to see how Sesshomaru was doing. But she could feel his fierce protection. The lesser youkai, coming in waves, focused on attacking them. The miko busied her fingers collecting energy around her, she would save her reserve for Naraku, and sending tiny spheres to the youkai. Each purplish-blue orb embedded in a youkai and from the inside out the soul would be purified.

"Kagome stop wasting your time," a voice reached her ears.

"I'm not leaving you here to die Sesshomaru," she whispered with determination.

"You're the one who will rid this land of that filthy hanyou, the sooner the better," he hissed and she felt his presence behind her outside the barrier she was working within. "Leave these licentious beasts to me and I will give you the time you need."

"Sesshomaru..."

"NOW!" his fury was unleashed blasting all the youkai near them were wiped out.

Kagome took the minute to turn around to face the taiyoukai. The inu reached out with a hand, and imagine both their surprise when he was able to pass through the barrier without an effort or conflict of auras. Kagome's eyes were wide but they landed on the necklace just peeking out from beneath his collar of his haori.

On the other hand Sesshomaru didn't ask questions, he took this chance and ran with it. Suddenly the woman was roughly pulled and slammed against the armour of his chest. His mouth went wild as he pressed it against hers, tongue dancing with the miko's in a sweet, fiery, searing kiss that made her knees weak. As the inu pulled away golden hues mixed with emeralds and within them she could see that emotion she so desperately clung to before he even spoke it.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered huskily in her ear as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

Sensing the youkai that were drawing near he retreated from the little bubble as swiftly as he had entered and took a protective stance.

"Please go," he said when she lingered still.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and down her cheek as she gave a short nod. Her body turned and she pivoted on her feet, heading towards the on looking Naraku before she could change her mind. The hanyou waited between two trees on the other side of a river which continued to the northern most side of the field of jasmine, falling over the cliff in a cascade of falls. This truly was her dream. More and of the pieces were coming back to her. The flowers she noted were familiar now, but an image of them cover in blood was entering her head.

"Ku..ku..ku," the arachnid chuckled as she approach the other edge of the river.

"What's there to laugh about Naraku?" her voice didn't let off a hint of fear.

The many talks she had with Sesshomaru had helped her overcome the dread she used to feel every time she spoke about the dark haired hanyou. Perhaps the prophecy also created some confidence as she stood there, staring into the red crimson eyes beneath the white baboon mask.

"My little miko has returned to me," he cooed softly.

"I'm not your miko," she hissed.

"But I claimed you," he growled possessively with a smirk plastered on his cold, malevolent face, "I kept your room just the way you left it."

"I'm not your miko," she enforced, "I will only ever belong to Sesshomaru."

"We shall see," he mumbled while his tentacles began to rise from under his fur, shredding the white pelt into pieces.

Kagome raised her barrier and focused on creating the layers to be thin, strong, and many. Naraku snarled when his tentacles began to sizzle and burn with each barrier layer destroyed. She noticed right away this was no puppet.

"You can't hide in there forever," he sniggered with infuriation crawling through the usually smooth voice.

_I'm aware of that you idiot. Damn I wish I had more practice. _She thought to were things, attacks that she needed to know, and Sesshomaru must not have thought to bring her bow and arrows so she was left with... her miko abilities.

_**Think little one, concentrate, what do you feel?**_

Kagome looked around her for a where the voice was located. She found nothing within her barrier or close enough to sound so loud. Believing it to be nothing more than imagined she let a sphere form on the outside of her shield and threw it mentally towards the hanyou who blasted it away with a chuckle. The two were at a standstill it would seem.

_**I'm not actually able to manifest myself into a form**_, it explained after a moment of silence in her mind.

_Why me?_ she thought**,** not wanting to deal with the many things that seemed to pile up, completely forgetting that the thing was probably reading her thoughts.

_**Because you are sensitive to receive my messages, you are the only one able to connect from the realm of the living and that of the dead. You young one, pure yet impure, human yet youkai, are a contradictory of terms. You represent Yin and Yang, especially with your relationship with Sesshomaru.**_

_Then why now?_ she questioned, easily managing to send a wave of reiki towards Naraku to make it seem like she was pay attention to his weak attacks on her barrier.

_**You have a whole soul now,**_Kagome's mysterious voice replied in such familiar tone, but she was certain she had never heard it before, and there was a presence that she picked up on but couldn't place. Something told her it was, in fact, a he, and she had never met him._**You now have an increase in your powers and with that comes many abilities you have been unaware of.**_

_I'm kind of busy here__**;**__ want to cut to the chase._

There was a chuckle that echoed in her ear before the answer came to her in a series of images.

_You sent me the dream._

_**Indeed. There are things you must know in order to take down your prey.**_

_Who are you?_

_**That is something you will come to realize later. Now miko...**_

_Kagome,_ she interrupted.

_**Kagome**__, _the voice corrected,_** there is something you must do is there not?**_

_Yes,_ her mind was clear for once. She had a task no one else could do.

Closing her eyes she placed her forefingers and thumbs together in a triangular shape before her chest. She could feel the power of each jewel shard pulsing. The largest from Naraku, the few her brother carried, the one in Kohaku's back, the two held by Koga and a faint one far off in the distance. With a deep breath she used the power granted to her through her whole soul to call the pieces together only hoping she wouldn't harm Koga in the process. It took time and patience**,** but eventually she managed to grasp them with her mind with enough force to propel them to join as one and float between the triangle created with her hands.

She heard the clear growl of Naraku's fury as he sent everything he could at her barrier but it was too late. Kagome held the purified jewel in her hand with a sigh of relief.

_**Step one complete,**_her visitor stated with approval.

_Yes,_ she thought moving on to what she had to do next.

Her wish... the jewel needed to wished upon and she was aware that there was only way to rid the world of Naraku.

"I wish to make the hanyou a full blooded youkai," she tried to keep her voice in an even whisper.

The jewel cracked and then dissolved into power which sunk into her hands just as Naraku's screams filled the clearing. Vaguely she noted the sounds from the other side of the battle but she had to keep her focus on the spider changing before her eyes.

_**Step two complete,**_ the voice congratulated her.

Oddly enough she was thankful there was someone there, even if he could read her thoughts like an open book. He was probably aware that she was terrified and nervous, afraid she might not succeed. But he gave her confidence. He was the support that she would have taken from Sesshomaru if the inu wasn't busy defending her from the swarm of youkai behind her.

She watched as Naraku grew taller, his hair lengthened and his face contorted, narrowing in the cheek bones as if they were hollowed out. His red eyes grew a shade darker, covering even the whites. The blue markings of his eyes matched the jagged marks over only one side of his face, three thin**,** blue lines**,** the middle one reaching to the bridge of his nose.

_**Just one more step to go.**_

"Foolish miko, granting me the one wish that would make me more powerful," the now full youkai laughed.

"But with more power comes greater weakness," the woman challenged aloud.

She was proud that she wasn't faltering in both the verbal and the physical challenge.

"I think not," he laughed leaping and destroying her barrier, all layers, in one sweep of his claws, "Time for you to die."

The miko stepped aside dodging his next strike. In the distance another being caught her attention. Just as Naraku made his next drive to her head with his claws Sesshomaru blocked the attack.

"Kagome why in the seven levels of hell would you wish for..." the blow he dealt had knocked the arachnid back a few feet.

"This really isn't the time to question me," she hissed using her spiritual powers to burn away the tentacles, which Naraku still had apparently, that had sought to wrap around her, "I need a moment to build my attack," she explained with a heaviness in her chest.

"I will give you as much time as possible," he tempted Naraku to follow him a fair distance from his miko.

Although concentrating on her task she was still able to focus on her surroundings as she watched Sesshomaru and Naraku trade blow for blow. Slowly a shape began to form in front of her.

_**Are you sure you haven't done this before?**_

_I have though.., _she contemplated.._. in my dreams,_ her confidence grew and in no time she had a bow and an arrow made solely out of her pure powers, _Thanks to you,_ she added.

Sesshomaru had helped her improve her archery abilities. She could hit the bull's eye nine out of ten times without relying on her emotions. She only hoped this would be one of nine and not the one that missed.

"_Draw your bow,_"she could hear the inu say**.**

Her bow of shimmering blue was held lightly in left hand.

"_Notch your arrow,_" he would tell her next.

Her right hand brought the arrow up to notch into place as she pulled her arm back in the perfect archer's pose Sesshomaru had taught her.

"_Don't see__**,**__ but feel your target, watch its movements, find a pattern."_

Kagome closed her eyes to feel Naraku's presence and felt as he dodged and leaped out of the way of Sesshomaru's attacks. Her eyes snapped open; she knew the moment would be coming soon.

"_Visualize hitting your target, your success. Imagine that last strike and in that final moment let all your power move as one in your release._"

Sesshomaru hoisted Bakusaiga above his head and brought it down to blast Naraku with a fury of wind and fire**,** and Kagome at the same moment release her arrow pouring her the whole of her power in that one arrow. She watched as the arrow flowed to intertwine with Sesshomaru's strike, the fire and wind breaking any obstacles in the way of the arrow laced in purple and blue. It was the inu's strike that clashed with Naraku's barrier and broke through allowing the pure arrow plunge into the evil youkai's heart. Feeling completely drained the woman fell to her knees as Naraku shrieked while her arrow purified him from the inside out.

Her eyes were drooping**,** but she could see something wrong with the scene. Sesshomaru was rushing to her, worried when he saw her fall**.** His back was towards the burning youkai and a tentacle was darting towards his exposed form.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed, before her body fainted and she was left in the darkness of her mind.

_Sesshomaru! _her tortured inner self crying out, wanting desperately to warn him.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

"She's completely drained," a voice whispered.

"Poor dear," another added, "The things she's going to have to face when she wakes."

"Is there anything I can do?" a male asked from the door.

"Ye are not suppose to be in here," the first voice pointed out.

"Sorry I'm just worried," the monk mumbled, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Eventually," there was a paused before the old miko continued, "for now it is best for her to sleep. Perhaps you could go entertain the children."

The slayer nodded and walked from the room tugging the monk to follow.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

"Kagome?"

The miko could feel a tug from the outside world but she could rouse herself enough to respond.

"Kagome ye need to drink this," a voice told her.

She knew that voice, she was sure of it, but she couldn't place it. She felt something cool against her lips and in the same instant it seemed to warm her. Everything was so heavy, and she was well aware that someone was holding her to sit up and another forced the liquid pass her seal lips. She didn't mean to be such a nuisance but she was just so tired.

_I'm sorry... so sorry._

Her mind when to that last image of danger...

_Sesshomaru._

A part of her told her mind that if she stayed asleep she wouldn't need to feel sorrow. But another part of her reminded her of the promise she made. There were the children to worry about. She had to care for the pups.

_**Worry about your own health first Kagome; don't give in so easily.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Later child, you will understand later.**_

The presence behind the voice seemed to vanish.

_Where are you going?_

_**You don't need me any longer so I must return to the realm where I belong.**_

_But..._

_**Sleep young one. You have someone to protect.**_

She was forced back into the realms of sleep.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

"She looks a little better today," Sango pointed out.

"Yes, less pale," Kaede agreed.

"The children are asking about her quite often."

"It's best they wait until she wakes before they come," the older woman brushed the miko's hair away from her face.

"Le-t them-m com-m-e," the miko slurred from her semi-conscious state.

"Kagome? How are you feeling?" Sango sat on the edge of her bed.

"S-s-so t-tired," her voice was a hush.

"Sleep child, ye need yer rest."

"Hn," she agreed.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Eyes flickered open suddenly. She lifted her head of the pillow and looked around. She was in her own room in the Western Palace. With a groan she dropped her head. There was no one around at the moment. A rare thing indeed**,** because all the times she had roused herself to a state of awareness**,** at least Kaede and sometimes Sango were in the room.

It was strange but she suddenly felt quite a bit better. She was still tired and she was sure she would be for a while, but she felt like a foggy cloud she had been in was lifted. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed she stood up. Her attire consisted of a simple blue yukata. It wasn't rare for her to wander the family wing in such garments. She walked over to her door**,** but something in her neck pulsed and she collapsed suddenly.

Stabilizing herself she let her line of thought consider that this might not have been her greatest plan, but she wanted to see the pups. She needed to see they were okay, no harm done. But she couldn't seem to pick herself up. Leaning against the foot of the bed she closed her eyes.

"Kagome what are ye doing?" Kaede walked into the room.

"I ... I don't know," she dropped her head to her knees and cried.

"What's wrong?"

"How can you ask me that?" she cried harder.

"Child there's something you need to know..."

"I don't need you telling me," she shook her head which remained in her knees.

"Sesshomaru..." the older woman was interrupted.

"No don't, don't say it," the young miko sobbed harder.

"He's just severely wounded child," she finally managed out.

"What?" her head bobbed up with her eyes wide hoping she wasn't hearing things and no one was playing a cruel joke on her.

"He lives," she rephrased, "for now," she added.

Kagome grasped the bed and hoisted herself up. She didn't give a damn if her body was tired she was going to find the inu... hopefully in his room. She looked to the adjourning door to the master chambers and the distance between her and it.

"No one can enter Kagome. Once he dropped you off here he barely allowed you to be brought to your room and then collapsed. Someone manage to move him to his bed because he was still semi-conscious but since then no one at all has been able to pass."

"I can," she replied confidently.

"Kagome you aren't your usual self either," the old miko began, "haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Sit down on the bed," she ordered and walked to the vanity to fetch a reflection glass.

Kaede waited a moment for the miko to settle at the edge of the bed. She then preceded to hand the mirror to the young woman. Hesitantly Kagome took it and peered into the reflection. But she wasn't looking at the Kagome she once knew. Her hair was still her famous raven locks but she could see the smoothness that had never been accomplished with any shampoo or conditioner she had tried. Her eyes were the green colour they had averted to some time ago. Her skin was no longer tan but a pale white, and not from sickness. It was almost as if the moonlight was kissing her skin even in the daylight. Her lips were full and a rose red, but what drew her attention the most was a single thin, black, shining, almost silver stripe on each of her cheeks. She pulled her hair away to see her ears were tipped. The hand in the mirror caught her attention and she looked at the holding the object. She now had claws. Kaede sighed and stepped forward. Her hand reached and grasped the shoulder of Kagome's yukata and yanked it gentle down to bare her upper arms. There on her arm close her shoulder was two jagged thin lines parallel to one another reaching from side to side.

"Probably from the wish and draining all my energy at once," she mumbled to no one in particular.

She was fascinated with the little markings that reminded the woman of the inu. She liked them and she was sure he would too. This of course brought her to the problem at hand.

"Do you understand now?"

"Not really**,** but I am sure I will come to understand how this all came to be if I get a chance to think," she pressed the mirror into Kaede's hands.

"Kagome ye are no longer miko**,** but youkai, either way ye are seen as a threat to Sesshomaru in a weak state," Kaede pointed out the issue she was speaking about.

"Nevertheless**,** Sesshomaru will still recognize me," she argued stubbornly.

"Kagome, please think about this."

"My aura is the same, that's all that matters," the miko stood up, "I don't know how but I am still a miko."

One slow step after another she walked to the door.

"I insist that you wait... please just think about this..." Kaede stopped when Kagome reached the door and opened it without an issue.

The little miko youkai, as strange as it sounded, stepped into the room without a fear in the world and nothing happened to her. Looking over her shoulder she smiled. She knew what the pulsing in her neck was now. Sesshomaru had reached out for her through the courting mark on her neck when it seemed like she was leaving. He was still trying to protect her even though he should be worried about his own being.

"Kaede hand me those," she pointed to the ointments and wrappings and other such things resting on a tray beside her bed.

The old miko complied and the door closed after Kagome had the tray in hand.

"Ye are more mysterious than when I first met ye child," the woman whispered and walked out of the room.

Glancing around Sesshomaru's chambers Kagome took note there was blood trailing from the balcony door to the bed. She forced her body as fast as she could manage. Her mind determined take care of the inu whom had obviously place her safety before his own.

"Sesshomaru," she folded a silver strand of hair amongst the mass it had been isolated from, "I'm not going to let you go," she asserted.

Although she loved him dearly she hated his damn pride. He hadn't let anyone remove the armour plated around his chest. With quick fingers she untied the little knots, remembering where they all were from the last time she was forced to undress him. The plates were cracked in a way that she was able to slide the bone plated armour away in chunks. The spike that usually bowed around his shoulder was shattered**,** making it even easier to undress him. The pelt around him was pristine, not once in her journeys with him had it ever held a single speck of dirt. It made her wonder, but she took it into her hands and carefully pried it away but, whereas the other objects had been thrown to the floor, she let it linger on the bed.

The haori was soaked in blood, as was the undercoat, and she feared for the worst when she pulled it open, but she was greeted with only slight bruising, some traces of blood, but not anything severe at all. Her hands wondered over the skin feeling the tight coiled contours of his chest and abdomen she let her power run a scan over him testing for internal injuries but she found there wasn't a thing. Looking at the floor she noticed that although there wasn't much of a trail as her mind had first picked up there was still quite a bit. Landing on the clothing of the inu she noted that in most areas the blood looked to be seeping in rather than seeping out. A spot here and there, matching the broken armour, showed the precise location of the inu's wounds but it would appear he had long since healed from them. The rest of the blood looked as if someone bleeding had leaned against him.

Kagome looked down at her form, she didn't feel any pain from injuries, but nonetheless she peeked under her thin garment.

_Nothing,_ she concluded.

With a shake she figured she was looking into this too much. Sesshomaru had fought countless enemies and it was guaranteed that he would probably be soaked in the enemies' blood. Yet she couldn't pry away from the idea that most of this blood belonged to one being. Someone familiar.

"You can't lay in those smelly clothes," she deducted.

Her body protested made with the gruelling job of disrobing the upper half of the inu. A bowl of water, a bit of soap, and a sponge were other items on the tray, she proceed to rub the soft**,** flawless skin clean**,** **n**ot once asking why the inu rested so deeply. He had been injured and the battle was wearisome.

There was blood caking the bed on his left but there wasn't much she could do about it. The massive size of the bed did allowed her to push the inu to the clean side away from the dry blood spots. She looked at the pants he wore, so low she could just see the streaks of magenta along the bone of his hip. Resisting the temptation to graze it she decided that the pants would have to stay. Even for medical purposes she couldn't expose the inu to her eyes. Besides they were only a couple of spots here and there... but she knew that the inu like his image to be pristine, unspoiled, perfect, and these blemishes were a disgrace to that image. Taking a deep breath she let her fingers fine the drawstring that held them in place. She closed her eyes and removed the hakamas. Eyes still shut tightly she felt around for a fur blanket and yanked it over the form before she let her gaze take in the sleeping male form.

Quite proud of her innocent accomplishment she picked up the blood soaked clothing and walked to the door to toss it into the hall for the servants to deal with. The armour set weightedtoo heavily for her**,** so she left it deciding it could be dealt with when she wasn't so tired. Needing rest after her exertion**,** the miko tucked herself into the taiyoukai's side, atop the blanket that covered him, and closed her eyes. She could still smell all the blood in the room but she brought her nose nearer to the inu to take in the forest scent that wafted off him. In her groggy mind she snaked an arm around his waist and let herself drift into the sleep she so desperately needed.

Her last thoughts were on Sesshomaru and the fact that he was still there with her.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

She knew she slept for a while, longer than she wanted, but her drained energy from the battle worn on her greatly. As she slowly removed herself from the deep depths of sleep she took in the things she could sense around her. Something fluffy pillowed the side of her face and felt like it engulfed her entire form. Sitting up she stretched her back with her arms raised above her head and looked around. Immediately she covered her nose, she didn't like the scent of the blood, old, dry and caked in the room. But what worried her was Sesshomaru was missing from his position next to her. At first she thought that everything that had happened after she had first risen was a dream but the blood was evidence of this not being the case. She looked around the room, noticing nothing out of the ordinary and began to panic. Her body ached terribly when she stood as muscles she hadn't moved for some time were pulled from their stiff knots. A thought she didn't want to think of pushed its way over to dominate her mind.

_What if he died while I slept?_

The woman flew out of the room, forgetting that she wasn't in decent clothing to wonder the castle grounds. Her feet carried her to dining room first since it was the closest. Inside Souta, Rin, and Shippo sat with Miroku, Sango and Kaede eating a light lunch meal.

"Kagome child," the old miko saw her first in her wild state.

"Okaa-san," two voices greeted her with smiles.

"Nee-san?" her brother was concerned; he knew something was distressing her.

Kagome ignored them all and pivoted in her feet. The study was next, but the there wasn't a soul within the four walls of the room.

"Damn it," she whispered angrily**,** on the verge of breaking down.

"Courtyard," a voice supplied.

The woman turned to see Seria for a second before she rushed passed and headed out the grand entrance, rarely used by her and Sesshomaru. Two guards station there found it hard not to stare at the under dressed woman but opened the doors for her either way. She didn't even give them a second's glance as she ran into the mid-day sun that blinded her for a second. The white light overbore her vision and she was forced to stop until her eyes adjusted. The path before her split in threes. One, directly before her, led the castle walls leading outside, the one on the left to the training grounds, and one to the courtyards used for multiple tasks. She headed down the path to her right and stopped when she saw him there.

Jeri spoke to him with a small group of men in two rows behind the general. However, her eyes were only on the inu, his silver hair swaying to one side in the breeze. He wore a midnight blue**,** matching the crescent on his forehead. The broken armour was replaced with an identical bone plate but the fluff of a pelt was missing. She only realized at that moment that in her hands, draped around her shoulders and waist, was the fluffy moko-moko that usually adorned his right shoulder.

Although it seemed like forever, it was only a matter of seconds for him to look her way and notice the woman that had stopped dead in her tracks some distance away from him. Thinking about it now, she was acting silly. Of course he was fine right? There was no need to worry because she knew he hadn't shown signs of injury before. But looking at him now, seeing that he was alright, relieved her to no end. With a short wave of his hand the group of men were dismissed; so with a bow of their heads respectively, they left. Sesshomaru nodded his head in a gesture for her to come. A tear fell down her cheek and she ran into his arms clinging to his form and avoiding the spiked piece.

"Kagome, everything's fine," he whispered.

"I know," she said between sobs.

"Then why do you cry?"

"Because I was so worried and now I'm so happy to see you safe," she rasped, "It's stupid, I know, I'm sorry," but the tears continued to flow as she whispered her apology.

Understanding her a little more he simply held her in his arms. One hand stroked her head, following her raven locks down her back and another soothed circles on her back. His cheek rested against her head and his croon vibrated through his chest**,** in hopes that it would sooth her and she would understand the meaning behind it.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head in his chest but he could tell the woman was lying to him.

"You should eat anyway," he told her.

However she shook her head again and wrapped her arms around his waist tighter.

"I'll be coming with you," he explained.

"Perhaps I am a bit hungry," her admission came muffled.

As if afraid he might disappear on her suddenly she quickly pulled away from his chest and wrapped her arms around one of his. With no one around he didn't mind in the least and he was certain after a day or so she would ease up on her own and made a note to keep her close until her emotions were back on track. The change of her body was certain to cause some unsettling emotions as well and if his nearness helped her he wouldn't be the one to deny her.

"After the meal there are things I want to speak to you about," he cut to the point as they re-entered the castle.

He growled when the male guards, both unmated, let their eyes linger too long on what was not theirs to look at. Following their gaze however he finally realized something.

"Woman what do you think you are wearing?" his eyes narrowed.

Kagome looked down, "Oops," her lips joined together in an 'o' shape with that one word.

Her blue yukata was decent enough cover but the garment was flimsy and not something that was appropriate for the Lady of the West to run outside the castle in.

"I forgot," she stated innocently.

Seria came in the room the moment with a robe to cover the woman in. A sigh of disappointment issued from the miko when she had to unwrap the furry pelt around her to put the other garment on. Sesshomaru reclaimed his moko-moko and positioned it around him and then held out his arms to escort her to her room to change.

"Sorry," her apology filled with remorse.

"Don't do it too often," he grumbled unable to let it drop but also not succeeding in bringing much emotion to the indecent action because he knew she must have had him as her only concern the moment she woke and this secretly pleased him.

ζδζδζδζδζδ

Sesshomaru led the woman into his study. Seria followed his claim with the tray of food, but the woman was laden down with a meal for two so Kagome insisted on carrying the jug of water. Once inside the room the maid place the tray on a low table near the fire. With a bounce to her step, which Sesshomaru wished he didn't have to destroy in a few minutes, the miko also walked over to place down her burden but something caught her eyes and she dropped the jar in her shock.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru rushed over to her to see that she was gazing at the picture of his father over the mantel.

"That... picture..."

"Has been there since I took his title," he explained certain that the woman had seen it before and not understanding her shock.

"Sesshomaru," she turned to him, "he sent me the dreams."

The inu raised on brow in an arch and pulled the woman out of the pool of water at her feet. He motioned for Seria to take care of the mess and focused back on the woman.

"My father has passed Kagome," he explained knowing for a fact she knew this.

"I'm certain it was him Sesshomaru," she enforced, her eyes completely serious.

"You have never met my father, how can you be certain?"

"Because when he spoke to me during the battle and when I was unconscious I could sense this calming presence behind each word. My mother always told me that each picture of a person, painting or photograph holds a piece of that person. Your picture has the same presence of those words in my head," she described letting the inu pull her into his crossed legs.

There was cold indifference in those golden eyes. She remembered those words that had eased her off to sleep. They seemed somehow important so she repeated them.

"There's someone I have to protect," she hummed softly drawing her arms around his waist and resting her head on his pelt.

Sesshomaru stiffened.

_Do you have someone to protect?_

He had never shared those words with anyone. Not a soul knew of the exchange between him and his father before the Great Inu no Taisho ran off into the night.

_Yes I do, _he admitted finally.

His arm crawled around her and he nuzzled her neck.

"What did he tell you?"

"Hm..." she looked up, "Oh he trained me in my sleep in a way so I could create that last attack to use on Naraku," She explained, "But I could never remember because I didn't have my whole soul. He vanished when the task was done because he doesn't belong in this realm, and he just didn't want you to join him quite yet."

Of course he didn't say that, but as the old inu had told her, she now understood who he was and what his mission had been.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" she was staring at him intensely with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

_I love you,_ he thought, and wanted to say but he couldn't say it for some reason. _I love you damn it and I can't stand to be away from you for a second._ But those words were caught in his throat. He had said them in the heat of battle but now, now that things were fine, he found difficulty in them.

Her head tilted to the side as she watched him carefully for those few silent seconds. Was she reading him? He pondered the idea that he might be an open book to her. The way she was studying him was like she was reading his thoughts.

"Eat," he managed out.

Instead of turning to the table where the food was, she looked around the room. Seria had left a new pitcher of water on the table and left, even though the conversation topic had been quite curious. The miko whipped her head back around and sealed her lips against his and pulled away to whisper against them.

"I love you too," she hushed.

_Damn woman,_ he deducted.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Eat," he ordered again forcing her to turn her around and sit.

* * *

I really sat here and though about which plot to go with. There was this one: where Sesshomaru lives and then there was this other one: where Sesshomaru dies but something causes his soul to linger and eventually the plot would bring him back, but that would mean my story would be unnecessarily long. Of course the alternative was killing him off but that would make too many people angry with me.... and I have to say I value my life too dearly to give it up for the sake of a silly plot not to mention I was sure how to progress the story to the way I wanted it after killing him.

Although the battle with Naraku is over there is still quite a bit to go. There's still a lot of clearing up to do and a few other snippets to come so don't start thinking it ends here there's still a quite a few chapters planned out.

Ja ne   
Angelic Memories   
© 2009

Angelicatt – lol, yes I'm so cruel sometimes but I couldn't help it. At least it was something right? Cause I could have just left the citrus out. Anyway thanks for the review.

Mlmonty – I can't have you crying, you wouldn't be able to see and read through the tears so I will eventually make it to a happy ending… eventually.

kouga's older woman – Yeah I kind of feel bad for Inuyasha as well… but his role helped the story greatly.

DemonQueen17 – I agree with you, I don't like Kikyou either, and I do feel a little guilty about what happens to Inuyasha, yet he fulfills his purpose well.

Sesshy's Mate2012 – Here you go…

mischievous – Yes, I've been waiting for a long time to write Kagome with a full soul.

LuLuCrazeD – Lol, it's okay that you haven't reviewed before… I don't really ever demand them unless I am experimenting with something and want feedback. But I thank you for reviewing.

fairqueen – Thanks!

SexyDemonGirl5000 – Thank you so much!

Hitsugi's Lover – Lol… yes the fright was quite amusing to write, even though it was probably torturous to readers and Sesshomaru.

White-Dragon-Goddess – Lol… I love your comment. A cookie for your 'patience'

Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil – I suppose I actually obeyed an order for once since Sesshomaru didn't die.

DarkGoddessKagome – Thank you… I loved your little confession of feelings towards the situation and I hope his life has made you happy.

yakunantenshi – Thanks! I hope you're not too disappointed to see him live …lol.

angelapage – Thank you!

monkey-101 – Lol I love you little guess about the prophecy.

bellacullen101123 – Thanks!

FluffyandKagome – Thank you!

ishala8 – Thank you I am honoured, I think I replied to this review already but I thank you again!!


	27. Scroll Twenty Six: Denouement

Thanks to Hanyou Fox Girl for bet'ing.

I wanted to try a new technique so the areas in italics framed by three x's (xxx) are areas of the mind recollecting an recent incident, i.e.: a flashback. Hope it isn't too confusing.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Scroll Twenty-Six: Denouement

Kagome heart pounded in her chest, her breathing was uneven from the tears and her exertion of her already tired body. The emotions in her chest were shifting and slowly she was sinking into that pit of guilt that the inu had warned her against.

xxx

_The woman had finished her meal and contently watched the inu pick at his food while he read a report received from one of the guards._

"_Kagome what did you wish for?" his eyes peered over the thick parchment in his hand._

"_For Naraku to become a full youkai," she didn't hesitate to answer. "Why?"_

"_There's some things that have to be cleared up," he started out and placed the scroll on the table. "What were you exact words?"_

xxx

She had thought he was going to question the marks. The new little streaks that marred her skin were obviously something he noticed when he stroke her cheek with the back of his finger. She should have noticed that sad look deeply embedded in his face. He was dreading something. A horror had grasped his heart in knowing that he had to tell her something that she might not want to hear. Her mind, her eyes, nothing had picked up on this. The miko held pride in thinking that she knew the inu so well but he suffered in silence knowing that he would have to bring sorrow to her heart and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

xxx

"_I think your wish confused the jewel," he began and his tone, it seemed to hide something, "because there was more than one hanyou in the area."_

_Kagome looked on waiting for him to continue._

"_Inuyasha changed too Kagome. I could smell his human half leave him and be slowly became full blood."_

"_Is he alright?"_

xxx

Her mind played his words over and over in her head. That in itself was a curse. She wanted to forget them. Her mind and heart were not one. Although she felt the sorrow in her heart and she had heard the words, her mind couldn't wrap around the idea that this was actually happening, she couldn't believe things to be true. The world she wondered seemed like a dream... a nightmare... and any moment now she would wake up and someone would tell her that everything was fine. This was all just a bad dream.

xxx

"_He's dead Kagome," he whispered grasping her hand from across the table. "I was rushing to save you from the blow that was coming to hit you from behind. Inuyasha was there in an instant and took the blow for you."_

"_But you... the... it was after you," she never could forget the image of the tentacle aiming for the inu's vulnerable back._

"_It caused some damage," he admitted, "but I was able to get away with minor grazing because of your warning."_

"_Inuyasha... he's dead?" there was disbelief in her voice, her eyes on the hand covering hers, the magenta stripes ornamenting his wrist. _

"_I was tempted to revive him. We were both aware he was dying..."_

"_Then why didn't you!!" she screamed standing up._

xxx

She hated Inuyasha. This was something that played through her mind many times in the last couple of months. She despised him greatly because... because...

That was that though.

Nothing came to her. She had hated the half inu and she knew she had every reason to. Sesshomaru had explained this to her the first time she had felt guilty about saying she hated him. Kagome however couldn't think about her many reasons anymore because as much as she hated him and wished he would go rot in hell ... she never really wanted him to die. He was her friend and sure he had made mistakes but he was human, even if it were half. Therefore**,** wasn't he someone who deserved a second chance. Everyone made mistakes. Inuyasha was young and brash but in giving his life for her he had proven that he was kind hearted even as full youkai.

xxx

"_He asked me not to when he saw me reach for Tenseiga," Sesshomaru's voice was low and she could tell he was having trouble speaking. "He wanted to die for you and that would be... meaningless if I brought him back to life afterwards."_

"_Why did you listen to him?" she demanded, the tears were welling in her eyes by the second and the first few flowing down her cheeks. "You're older than him so why did you listen to him!?"_

"_Because he made it a death wish and I cannot force myself to break the promise of anyone on their death bed."_

xxx

Kagome's chest heave painfully and she stopped to lean against a tree. The cold of the season was melting away but she didn't notice it. There was no suffering anymore from the elements, she was unsure if this was because of her newly transformed body or because of her state of mind. But she didn't care. She sobbed heavily and pounded a fist into a tree.

"Why did you have to die that way you bastard!" she growled letting her clenched hand to batter the tree a second time.

xxx

_She had run out of the room in an instant. There was nowhere in the castle she could go without someone bothering her and asking her is she was okay. So she had run. Her feet carried her out of the castle, off the grounds and into one of the many forests of Western Lands. She wasn't even sure how far away she was. Again though she didn't care she decided she would go as far as her body would allow until it was too tired to move. Her cheeks were wet with the tears she wanted to hide from everyone. It was a disgrace that she had sunk so low, her hate had moved to herself because she couldn't remain strong. Her actions reminded her of a child yet she couldn't prevent them as much as she wanted to._

xxx

"How can I forgive you if you're dead!" she screamed choosing to swipe at the tree with her newly developed claws.

The violence scared her yet at the same time relieved her. That guilt she carried eased ever so slightly. That hatred, that fury, that sorrow. The tree tumbled with a final swipe of her claws and she looked for another target. One by one she cut through bark, wood, and living essence when she suddenly stopped as half a dozen laid like dead bodies on the forest floor.

_What am I doing?_

She fell to bury her head in her hands curling into a ball on her feet but huddled to the ground.

_What's wrong with me?_

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry... please forgive me. I didn't mean to say such hateful things about you Inuyasha I really didn't. I'm sorry."

Her body shook with her sobs which broke up her whispered words. A twig, broken on purpose with a foot, told her that someone was near. Her cheeks stained with the streaks of her tears. Her eyes, swollen and blood-shot, met pained golden orbs.

"Kagome," he whispered weakly, something that he never showed to anyone, even her.

_Sesshomaru is suffering too_, she realized.

It took only a moment to recollect how the inu had told her some time ago he didn't want the sword; he was testing the boy's strength. It was an inu tradition that the alpha constantly challenged the young pups to analyze them in combat and other such activities to see if their skill was growing. If he wanted to harm Inuyasha he could have easily killed him but instead he brushed the hanyou aside after each of their encounters.

The inu careful stepped towards her, fearing she would run to hide away her sorrow from him and the rest of the world. He was aware that she had experience her first release of her blood beast and one wrong move might set her off.

"The prophecy was never for you," she mumbled in comprehension, "It was Inuyasha and my foolish wish."

"You can't blame yourself," he knelt down and pulled her into his arms, it was the second time he had told her this, "It's not your fault."

Sesshomaru brought her over to a fallen tree and sat upon the horizontal trunk. The arm supporting her pulled her tight to his warmth.

"It still hurts," she whispered the tears still silently falling, "To know I can never give him my thanks."

"I thanked him," Sesshomaru revealed, "I told him you would have forgiven him that you probably already did before..."

Kagome listened to the small confession and felt a little at ease to know that she had someone who would help her.

The inu thought about his half brother's final words before his heart had stopped beating.

"I promise to take care of you Kagome, I won't let anyone harm you again," there was determination in his voice and a sense that he was speaking to more than just her.

She let it be and let herself sink in the comforts of the inu's strong arms. Even without the promise she felt safe whenever he held her.

"The blood in the room was from Inuyasha wasn't it?"

He didn't answer but she didn't need him to. Her nose had picked up on the familiarity subconsciously when she had entered the room and that might have been why she thought it was all his. All things began to clear up in her mind. The inus were related and their scents held some similarities. The woman concluded that Sesshomaru had held Inuyasha in his last moments probably with her near because her battle attire had been drench too, according to Kaede. The inu then lifted off into the air with the miko landing on his balcony. His body was exhausted from the battle, the sorrow, and suppling the miko with energy through the courting mark that he collapsed, allowing only for Jeri to pull him to his bed before placing a barrier over his weak body and drifting into a deep sleep. With all the blood, and the prophecy which the entire castle was now aware of, everyone had assumed that Sesshomaru was severly injured and fighting for his life. Five days later the miko woke and went to him, two days after that he woke followed a few hours later by her.

There was only one last thing...

"What about his body?" she croaked, her throat muscles were tense making her voice uneven.

"I weaved a barrier over him before I returned you to the palace. The men you saw me with earlier this afternoon are on their way to retrieve him for a proper ceremony for a member of the Western Family. He will be laid to rest tomorrow before the sun sets."

Kagome simply nodded. It was custom for high status to be cremated and she understood the meaning of time. His soul would be put to rest at the end of the day when the dead walked in hopes of easing his soul into the new realm.

"Thank-you**,** Sesshomaru for being here for me," her eyes were beginning to dry up but her head was aching.

Looking down upon her face he brushed away a few stray tears and kissed the top of her head. She was blinking too much meaning her eyes were sore.

"Rest Kagome," he stood as she rested her head against his pelt and her eyes closed in relief.

He made his way, slowly because he loved having her in his arms and he wanted to comfort her as long as possible, to the castle. Halfway there a scent greeted his nose. With an irritated growl he roused the woman to stand on her feet and take a position behind him as the visitor burst through the trees.

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed with excitement in his eyes.

"Koga?" she was a little surprise to see him, especially on the Western Lands where he didn't like to journey into.

His eyes flickered from the miko to the inu but Kagome was drawn to look at his legs. She remembered what she had to do in order to defeat Naraku.

"Are your legs alright?" she moved to stand beside Sesshomaru.

The inu made sure she didn't wander to far from him. He knew why the ookami and half brother fought about the most.

"I take it you had to do with the defeat of Naraku," the ookamu mumbled, "I wanted a piece of him."

"It wasn't exactly planned," she told him gently.

"Where's the mutt?" Koga asked, "And why, My Woman**,** are you with dog breath here**?**"

Kagome gulped and Sesshomaru growled possessively as he pushed the miko back behind him. He had hoped the mangy wolf would have taken a hint and dropped the subject. But it went without saying that wolves did tend to be dense at times.

"Mine," he roared at the unmated male who thought to lay claim to his woman.

"What?! I don't think so I claimed her first," he yelled.

"She doesn't bare your courting mark. Did you even begin courting her?" Sesshomaru demanded claws twitching to have a piece of the one who thought he could take what belonged to him.

"Of course, I was becoming acquainted," his argument weak but he held his over confidence in high expectations.

"Forfeit your claim on _my_ female**,** ookami. This Sesshomaru has completed the necessary task and will mark her with the next heat season," he pronounced with Kagome blushing at his lack of humility in his words.

"No! You interfere with my intentions not the other way around. I claimed Kagome first."

"A verbal proclamation means nothing in the youkai society."

"But she's human..." Koga's eyes went wide when he realize Kagome's appearance. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru let Kagome explain but made her keep behind his protective stance:

"A type of miko curse I guess you could say. In a nutshell I was changing for some time and I should have only changed slightly but I had to use every last inch of my reiki to kill Naraku and that left me drained. Kaede predicted that the youkai within was sealed slightly with my powers and when they were no more I released the youkai allowing it to surface," Koga's eyes darted to the hand that reached out to hold onto Sesshomaru's but he couldn't do anything but watch and listen to the woman. "But I am still miko, for some strange reason I am able to use my spiritual powers. Koga..." there was sorrow in her eyes, "Inuyasha is dead."

"What?"

Sesshomaru cut in hearing the break in the miko's breathing: "Inuyasha will be honoured tomorrow with the setting sun. You are free to join us," his jaw line tightened at the invitation but he had thought it would please the woman behind him.

"Inuyasha's dead," he murmured sorrow in his tone.

The two companions that follow the ookami prince joined them panting deeply.

"Koga you're still too fast to keep up with," they announced at the same time, "Hi sis!"

"This Sesshomaru has better things to do then linger here. The invitation is yours to accept or decline. Come Kagome," he placed his hand at the small of her back to lead her away on his side furthest from the wolf.

"Wait, Kagome, are... are you seriously going to mate this heartless male?"

Kagome sighed, hating that she was bring more sorrow to this day but she had to answer him honestly: "Yes, because everyone has a heart... and my heart tells me I love him."

Koga stood there dumbfounded and watched the miko let her body be escorted by the inu without a word of protest. She was different from the woman he knew, not just looks, but there was something in her eyes. There were plenty of times she told him that she loved Inuyasha but this time her eyes, those beautiful bright green emeralds, showed it. It pained him that he lost her but at the same time he was happy for her. If Sesshomaru was that possessive of a once human woman than he wouldn't let any harm come to her. There was no choice but to let her go. Especially considering that he would be torn to shreds if he attempted to challenge the powerful inu to make a reclaim. For his life and for Kagome's happiness it would be best to let things be. He rushed pass his comrades and caught up with the inu but minded his distance.

"Sesshomaru I ... I drop all claims made and I would be honoured to participate in the dedicatory tomorrow."

"Come**,** you may rest within the walls of the Western Palace tonight," he offered without breaking stride.

Kagome smiled softly at how the inu could pretend that he wasn't tense with the ookami near. Her hand found his and she squeezed it. He didn't pull away from her and let her hold his hand the rest of the way to the palace. This caused Koga to pause in shock. Sesshomarus do not hold hands. Nor do they kiss foreheads so tenderly, which is what he did as Kagome announced she wanted to go check on the pups.

"Dinner will be in a couple of hours," the inu declared to the three guests before a maid came to show them to their rooms, "Stay away from the family rooms."

xXx

The next day the funeral service went beautifully. After the eulogies, just as the sun was setting**, **hundreds of little white candles were lit to light the way through the darkness and they would remain lit overnight until they either died out or they were blown out by the gentle breeze.

As the glowing orb of fire sunk beyond the horizon casting the world into the night Kagome was handed a flaming torch. Her eyes watered as she gave one last look at her friend. His fluffy ears were gone and but his white fur was the same. The only thing that had really changed in his appearance was the family crescent on his forehead and the stripes on each cheek. Unable to completely keep to tradition she looked to Sesshomaru, she had asked him before and he had accepted to her terms.

She placed a single red rose over the inu's body, the dead cannot taste, nor can they feel, but they could smell. With a trembling hand she neared the torch to the wood layered like a bed beneath the body. Sensing the needed strength the inu place his hand over hers and stood behind her. Together they lit the straw tucked within the crevasses of the long logs.

"Rest in peace Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's wish flew over the wind hopefully carrying it off to wherever the inu's soul lingered.

Kagome watched as the flames grew, licking his body and then his face. His clothes began to catch fire just as she whirled on her feet and buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest. There were no tears, she couldn't manage to shed anymore, but the sorrow was still there as the inu wrapped an arm around her waist.

_Sesshomaru's here,_ she thought to herself overcoming the smell of burning flesh, _everything's going to be okay because Sesshomaru's with me._

Those words would be her strength until she got back on her feet. It was in those words that she realized Inuyasha had made his decision and with it he wouldn't want her to suffer. Feeling warmth fill her chest she turned to face the blazing inferno and watched with the others until there was nothing but ash and glowing embers left.

* * *

I feel a little guilty since this is one of my shortest chapters for this story but it covers a lot a think and it has too much of a depressing aura so I thought to leave it at this and hopefully make the next chapter a little more upbeat as well as longer.

I will respond to reviews through PM's from this point onwards - in all my stories.

Ja ne   
Angelic Memories   
© 2009


	28. Scroll Twenty Seven: Moving On

My many thanks to Hanyou Fox Girl for assisting me. You make my chapters flow so much better.

I have begun to edit the first couple of chapter. I will post them one by one once I have a large amount of time on my hands.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

_Scroll Twenty-Seven: Moving on_

It had been a week since they laid Inuyasha to rest. Kagome sat in Rin's room combing her daughter's hair so she could pin it in a loose knot.

"Your hair's getting long Rin," her voice no longer held the sorrow it once had.

"But not as long as yours," the child pointed out careful not to move too much.

"Maybe one day."

"Okaa-san, I have to talk to you about something," she whispered.

"What is it?" she was curious as to what would cause the child so much apprehension.

The day Koga and his friends had come Rin had stiffened immensely. Kagome realized immediately that Rin was fearful of wolves and who could blame her. So the children had been exempted from dinner and the funeral, all three were included as to not make things too suspicious. The first night had been the worst and Kagome found herself sleeping in the child's room to protect and reassure her that no one would come and get her in her sleep. It was the day after the funeral that she requested Sesshomaru allow her an audience with the wolf. Fury filled her words and her screams filled the castle. Her protective side had come out full force, her eyes promising pain. The conversation was something she remembered well.

xXx

"How could you?"

Koga looked studded and confused. Sesshomaru merely stood there also perplexed at the sudden death tone in her voice but show naught how he felt. He sort of felt sorry for the ookami but then again he couldn't help but let this be punishment for the attempts on his female.

"Ka-go-m-me?"

"You would kill innocent villagers? An innocent child? How could you let you're wolves do such a thing?"

"I-I d-didn't kill anything," he attempted to calm her.

"You're lying. Rin only needed to give a small description and I knew right away it was you and your pack. Koga you're a friend. People look up to you as a leader. Death is something only served when need be. You don't take innocent lives, especially that of a child who has yet to let their soul decide on what path to take. If I find out that you or your men are the cause of any other innocent killings such as the ones in your past I will come and hunt you down. I won't care if you were a friend once I would put a stop to it!"

One look told him that he need not think that her threat was mere words. She would put action to them in less than a second.

"I promise, never again," he tilted his head to the side baring his neck in submission.

"Good, now I must request that you leave, of course if My Lord accepts my proposal," she turned to Sesshomaru in that instant. "It would seem that Koga's presence is something that creates uneasiness in my child's heart. I wish to help her overcome her fear but that will take time and it needs to start without the presence of wolves around the castle."

The inu nodded and looked to the ookami still shivering in his skin.

"I will leave," Koga whispered, "Should you need anything, Sesshomaru knows where to find me."

With nothing else the wolf had left.

xXx

It took an entire day to get Rin to come out of her room and wander the palace once again. Kagome took the child to Sesshomaru the second she stepped out and placed her into his lap while he sat behind his desk in his study.

"Sesshomaru, tell your daughter you won't let harm come to her _ever,_" the miko stated calmly.

He looked at her with astonished eyes. The inu admitted that he cared for the pup like one of his own but never had he thought of claiming her aloud as his own in the least. But his eyes landed on the young human pup in his arms he knew he might as well. Grasping her firmly in his arms he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"This Sesshomaru has been sworn to protect you Rin. I will never let another person harm you. This is my promise to you," he gave the young girl a small hug after renewing his vow.

The words did wonders for Rin who instantly looked much better. Placing her on her feet he looked to the miko. Kagome smiled brightened as if she had completed some small goal she had set out to accomplish. A hand extended to the child and Rin took it.

"See? With both of us here with you you're well protected," the words were spoken as they headed out of the study unaware that the inu was pondering what he had just done.

The same day Sesshomaru confronted Kagome.

"What are you up to woman?"

"Up to?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, you're up to something. I can smell it," he warned dangerously.

"Then something's wrong with your nose," she said, casually pushing everything away.

Sesshomaru had found her in her room just as she was leaving so she attempted to dodge around him to the door located behind. However the inu easily side stepped her to block her way. With a step back she put her hands on her hips and stared into the golden eyes. They made her want to melt but she needed to focus no matter how much she wanted to give into the emotions overwhelming her.

"Kagome what are your plans," he pried straight to the point.

"I don't have a hidden agenda," she stated firmly pursing her lips.

Teasing him, with that bottom lip again as she slipped it between her teeth, pulling it so slightly in her nervous twitch. He needed to remain strong against the woman and her stubbornness but she could unravel every wall he had ever built around him so fast that he never realized how or when it had happened.

Dragging her to her bed he pinned her beneath him and captured her lips against his firmly. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth searching for the muscle he could play with and dominate. A moan emitted from her and he let it be swallowed by him before pulling away for the woman to breath.

"I surrender," she whispered.

"What are you up to?"

"I... I thought that it would help Rin in coping with her fear if... if you might accept her as your pup. Like I have accepted her as mine," she revealed.

Sesshomaru purred and leaned in to steal another kiss. The doors opened then causing Sesshomaru to growl while the woman in the threshold gasped.

"Sorry," the slayer mumbled pulling the door close as Kagome rushed from beneath Sesshomaru to her feet and ran to her friend.

xXx

On the third day Rin and Kagome had a long talk.

"Rin, do you know what a dog is?" she asked while they played a game of cards in what Kagome called the 'meet and greet' room.

"No," she shook her head and laid down a queen of spades. "Pick up five," she added.

Kagome drew her five cards and then continued with the matter at hand: "They are canines," she answered placing a three of spades on the queen.

Rin covered the three with a five pairing it with another five.

"Wolves are canines too," she noticed the shiver of the child at the word.

"But they are vicious," Rin pointed out waiting for her mother to play.

"Dogs can be too," she supplied, adding an eight to the pile, "Diamonds."

"Sesshomaru-sama isn't," the young child whispered taking comfort in those words.

"No, but at one time Sesshomaru was cold and emotionless," she watched Rin drop a four of diamonds.

"I know; but he's changed."

"Yes," Kagome agreed letting a two of diamonds at to the pile. "Pick up two."

Rin obliged the request and laid down another two, "Pick up four," she gave the small command quietly.

"What I want you to know Rin is that anyone has the chance to change," Kagome picked up her cards and played a pair of threes.

"But not everyone can," she replied slowly.

"It's not that they can't but that they choose not to," the miko replied wisely, "Rin I want you to live a long, fearless life."

"I know," the child answered.

"I want you to know I love you too," she added.

"I know."

"Koga's not the wolf he once was."

"I know," she nodded with a bit of hesitance, "but I'm still scared."

"Yes, but I will help you through it."

"Skip."

xXx

The forth day led to Kagome looking for Miroku. Souta was proving to have the ability of a monk so it seemed and she had requested her friend to help train him. She would assist Souta with his barriers and conjuring, Miroku would help with any other spiritual powers that she was not familiar with and Sesshomaru had agreed that all the pups should learn how to wield a blade. It was explained that the basics would be taught through a master and as they advanced Sesshomaru himself would test them seeing if they were ready to move onto another trainer. Jeri would see to their studies for the most part. In the years that followed, should they grow strong enough, the taiyoukai would take over complete control on their studies.

"Why not you do all that?"

"Because they need to learn many techniques, and through this they will develop their own methods. If I taught them solely then they would only try to copy me," he explained that night. "An inu is harsh in his methods… they don't go easy, even on their own pups. It is a method to force the pups to rise in the ranks, prove to their father they are capable of battling with them."

Kagome pondered a moment. The scroll in her hand that she had been reading was abandoned momentarily. Sesshomaru could see the worry in her eyes. Her motherly instincts were proving to develop into something fiercer with the youkai in her blood. He couldn't wait until she was carrying his pup. Leaning in he stole a kiss and tried to ease her mind a bit.

"My father did the same for me and his father before him," he explained.

"Well when you put it that way it can't be so bad. Just don't turn them into emotionless souls please," she requested with a tease.

"Why not?" curious if he should take her words as the joke she posed them to be or as an insult.

"Because look how hard it was for you to find someone to mate," she mocked with a giggle, "You're so lucky that I seemed to be attracted to the fearsome bad boy types or you might still be wondering who to spend the rest of your life with."

"Hn," he smirked and turned from her leaving her to read in the library until it was time to turn in for the night.

xXx

The early morning hours of the fifth day Kagome woke to a scream. It took a moment for her to realize it was her when Sesshomaru, Seria, and Kaede ran into her room. Obviously embarrassed she apologized but could stop the tears that flowed from her eyes. With a wave of his hand Sesshomaru dismissed them all from the room and walked over to his soon-to-be mate.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a low soothing voice.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I can't even remember what it was about."

The inu pulled her into a hug and nuzzle his cheek against the top of her head.

"If you wish you may stay in my room," he offered.

"I-I c-can't do that," she stuttered.

It had been agreed that since the inu's life was no longer in danger he would wait before bedding her. Her innocence would be taken when she became his mate. Kagome remembered what they had done that one night, it was repeated in her dreams, day dreams, thoughts, consuming her mind making her want more. She feared what might happen if the two were in the room long enough all alone without another there to make them see reason. Hence the reason she had taken the opportunity to run after Sango that time a few days prior.

"Might I point out that you have already undressed this Sesshomaru and slept for two days in the same bed."

"It...it wasn't like that," she bit out with a blush and pulled away from him to explain, "I didn't see a thing I swear. My eyes were closed the entire time."

"So you _felt _your way around," he teased.

"No I... I placed my hands and then closed my eyes. I knew where the blanket was so I was able to cover you up before I opened them up again."

"You are aware that I wouldn't have minded your eyes on me," he purred, "Either way you wouldn't have seen much, you left my loin cloth on."

Kagome cheeks grew redder as she turned away. With a small chuckle the inu picked the woman up and carried her to his bed. Her eyes scanned the room. It had been thoroughly cleaned the day the two had risen. Sesshomaru had the bed replaced completely. The new mattress was even larger than the previous.

Gently placing his precious cargo down the inu crawled under the covers beside her and held her close.

"Kagome is something bothering you to give you nightmares?" he asked with his fingers etching circles along the length of her back, every once and a while playing with a strand of hair.

"I don't know, maybe," she responded honestly.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he told her with conviction.

"I love you too," she yawned into his chest knowing that although he had admitted to her before using the words often was hard on him.

xXx

On day six Kagome was told about an argument that had broken between one of the staff that she didn't know well and Seria of all people. Rushing to the kitchens where they were preparing for a lunch to be brought to the 'meet and greet' room that the group was gathered she was confronted by a brutal fight between the bat youkai and a snake youkai.

"How dare you speak so disrespectfully of your Lady," Seria hissed, her eyes were bleeding red.

"Are you the one who helped her trick our Great Lord into sleeping with her?" the blonde haired woman hissed.

"I'll tear your head off," the bat's claws swiped dangerously close to the other's neck.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the snaked challenged.

They tumbled to the floor just as Kagome stepped forward growling for attention to be heeded to her.

"What's going on here?" she asked when the room went silent from both noise and movement.

Seria removed herself from her disgraceful position on the floor and bowed lowly to her lady. She was sitting on her feet, knelt to the ground with three fingertips resting in a triangle on the floor. The snake stood and glared at the miko but didn't sink to the position that was required of her since she was one of the offending members of the tryst.

"Forgive me Milady, you have been kind enough to trust me and I break that trust in letting my beast over come me," the woman whispered with her head lowered to her hands.

Kagome's eyes locked onto the black of the snake.

"I refuse to bow to you. You aren't my lady yet, and you will never be. The lord uses you, uses your power but you will be discarded. Once his need for you is passed he will throw you aside like all the others," she hissed.

Refusing to let the words get to her she let it flow from one ear out the other.

"How dare you think I would let you get away with..."

But she was stopped when an angered Jeri came into the room and pushed the snake to her feet. He growled and forced the woman to submit to him. It only took a glance for her to realize the general wasn't in his right mind. His eyes bled red with fury, setting his beast loose would be the result if she made one wrong move. Taking a deep breath she took a step forward but an arm wrapped around her waist.

Sesshomaru held her back from his enraged friend.

"Jeri I forfeit the life of this servant to you for attempting to harm not only an innocent life but also the life of your mate," the inu gave no sorry look to the maid in the general's grasp, he personally wouldn't have taken her out anyway for the words and attempts uttered.

"Sesshomaru what if she is innocent?"

"There was more than one witness saying that she attempted to poison the food with a draught that would have killed all instantly," he growled, "Seria was the only one brave enough to confront her," he added with approval to the bat.

Jeri looked to his lord and when the inu nodded he tore the woman's head round breaking her neck with a self satisfying crack. Kagome flinched and felt sick to her stomach even though she had seen many things that would be considered worst than what she had witness. Excusing herself she ran from the room.

The general ran to his mate after his deed was done to see her condition but Seria pushed away to explain the harmful words the now dead snake has spoke to her lord. Sesshomaru sighed with annoyance mentally but turned to find the woman who fled. A few moments later he found her in her room huddled in the little window settee.

"Kagome are you well?"

"Sorry my stomach just a bit upset at the sight I thought it'd be best to leave before I embarrassed myself," she explained not looking towards him.

He sat next to her, tucked a few fingers under her chin and pulled her face to look at him. Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Sorry," she mumbled rubbing her eyes and sniffing, "It's nothing, just a stupid concern, but nothing really."

"Kagome I was once supposed to be mated to a Lord's daughter. She would have brought a sort of treaty with the mating between our two houses but when my father died I turned to the lord and told him I refused to take the woman as mate. In a way I held off a war that surely would have started and forced our house to split our forces in two at such a weaken state we were in at the time of the agreement. Therefore many believed that I was protecting the lands by pretending to accept but I assure you it wasn't the case. I had more important things to deal with than having a mate around. All other females were mere bitches that I laid with in order to relieve the pain of heat. But as I told you Kagome my beast will have no other."

"How did you know..." this was one of the times she wondered if Sesshomaru could read minds.

"Seria told me, she seems to know you quite well lately," he explained placing a chaste kiss upon her lips.

Kagome nodded, "I've come to think of her as a friend," she admitted when he pulled away.

They remained silent Kagome leaning into his moko-moko with a sigh.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"What about my friends? Can they stay here, at least until the Sango's baby is born and she is fit to travel."

"If that is your wish," he replied not at all bothered for some reason that he just accepted the idea of other human's remaining in his house for an extended period.

"I don't think Miroku and Sango would accept an extend stay," she contemplated out loud.

"Tell the old miko I would like to speak with her later, perhaps tomorrow," he stated.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you after."

He got up a few moments later and left the room leaving the miko to her thoughts.

xXx

Now a week later she watched Rin shutting the door and turning the lock. Her eyes were filled with anxiety when she neared her mother and sat with proper lady-like fashion. Kagome had trained Rin how to create a barrier that would hid her essence. It was explained it would be best to practice during the day. Early that morning Rin had called her into her room asking her mother to help with her hair since Seria was busy. Kagome thought nothing of the barrier over her form at that moment. However when she lowered it the miko youkai pick up on what was bothering Rin immediately but let the child come forth with what she wanted to say.

"Okaa-san I... when I woke up I was hurting badly and when I went to ready for the morning I ... my loincloth was bloody," she whispered her admission.

Kagome smiled and pulled the child in a hug.

"Rin you're growing up so fast," she mumbled into her hair and pulled away. "Just give me a second okay?"

The young girl nodded and watched her mother leave the room for a moment only to return with some of the 'special cloths' she had seen some of the woman carry around before.

The next hour was spent telling Rin exactly what Kagome's mother had told her. Seria had entered the room and Kagome requested for a tea. The maid nodded knowingly and left. When Kagome was content that Rin would be fine she left to see to any problems of the household that had to be dealt with. At lunch Rin's barrier wavered slightly. With wide eyes she quickly fixed the mistake but not before Sesshomaru picked up on the scent. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him telling him he better not dare say a thing but he wouldn't have even if she hadn't warned him. Once again he was grateful for the woman's appearance. He had no idea what he might do without her in this situation.

After the meal the inu requested both mikos to join him in his study.

"Kaede this Sesshomaru would like to extend a permanent invitation for you to say," the inu stated settling in his chair and gesturing for the women to sit.

The older woman chuckled and Kagome looked at the inu wondering what he was up to.

"I figured ye might," Kaede noted.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because, no one will know what kind of pups ye will bare when ye conceive," the older woman replied.

"This is a problem?" the youkai miko asked looking to Sesshomaru.

"It might be problematic because there has never been a case of a youkai miko," he told her.

"However ye must remember I am an old woman Sesshomaru-sama. I might live a few more years before I pass to the next realm. It's possible that decades might pass before Kagome conceives," she added.

"Why?" Kagome asked. She didn't understand why it was so much of a problem, and she seemed to be the only one being left in the dark.

"Inu's can't pup unless the female and male experience heat at the same time," he began, knowing that Kagome already knew that, "It is rare for an inu pup to be birth on one try as well since it is most difficult to pup a woman, human or youkai alike. Although, not improbable it has happened a time or two I am sure," he spoke of past experiences she was certain remembering the story of his father and mother.

"Ye are originally miko child and it's possible ye powers of purity may unconsciously kill the fertile seed Sesshomaru has to offer you," Kaede added.

The young woman looked at the two. How could they talk in such a way without blushing in some matter? As it was her cheeks were burning with heat.

"Things would be much easier with Kaede around," Sesshomaru explained to the miko.

"But I am an old woman," she pointed out.

Kagome looked between the two of them and landed on Kaede's weathered old face.

"Then at least spend the rest of your days here leaving in the comforts of the palace," the young miko pleaded, "You have a young miko who is capable of carrying on your title back at the village. Stay not because of the reasons Sesshomaru said but because I am asking you to say, because you are a friend."

With a small smile the old woman nodded: "Very well."

"As for death there is something I might be able to do for you. I cannot cure your old age but I can bind you to the house ensuring you live as you are until you break your oath or request to be released. Should you wish, I can make preparations almost immediately," he cut in.

"What?"

"It's a power I can bestow only on a selected few under certain conditions," he replied, "Kaede and the reason behind her lingering on this plan would make for the correct circumstances," Sesshomaru knew what was next and answered before the miko could speak, "I am certain I can think of some promise for the slayer and monk to keep as well should they wish it."

"I will ask but I don't think they will accept."

And they didn't. Sango and Miroku were determined to live their lives the way they were meant to live out. Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to keep their children alive with the promise and Sango couldn't stand the thought that all her children would die before her as she remained an ageless woman bond to the Western house. Kagome accepted their decisions well enough, promising to look over her family from generation to generation. She was certain that when Rin and Souta reached the proper age he would bind them to save her from watching her own family die.

Now a permanent resident to the inu's room, since she had proven to sleep better in his arms, the miko ready herself for bed. She didn't have to wait long for the inu to join her. As usual he pulled away the layers of his attire leaving only his hakamas before crawling beside her.

"I must see to my borders soon, I would like you to stay her within the castle walls while I am away."

"Why can't I go with you?" she asked.

"Because I wish not to drag Rin through the lands with her on her bleeding time," he tucked a nose into the crook of her neck.

"I can cover her scent," she stated but something dawned on her, "Why so soon?"

The inu had told her that the trip with the old witch was enough to reassure him of the safety of his lands and he wouldn't be required to make another trip for another two months. This trip too would only be brief for the summer months were went he like to take a more detailed runs.

"Do you really have to ask that?" he purred when there was no reply he continued, "Did you forget that you will be mine soon? If I want to enjoy my time with you I must take care of the tour of my lands earlier for lateness is seen as a lack of responsibility."

Kagome gulped. If Sesshomaru's heat was nearing then hers was too. Obviously the inu was hoping for their heats to overlap. This would give him the chance to try to pup her. In her own way she desperately wanted a child of her own but she was also afraid too.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What if I can't be pupped? If I can purify your... seed killing it then what if I kill the pup before it is born," her voice was hushed with her apprehension.

"In remembering that the pup is half you own essence I am certain your body will not kill the pup, especially since an unborn pup is full of innocence."

Kagome relaxed at his reply immediately. Not another word was shared between the two as the inu rested and the woman fell into a deep sleep. His beast grumbled through his mind though. It was a good sign that she wasn't showing signs of her heat yet. It meant that there was a chance that her heat would come closer to the three month mark this time around meaning he would have a better chance at pupping her when the time came.

xXx

Kaede, Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the library a few evenings later kneeling before an old stone, one of the first to be laid when the palace had been created as the inu had explained. The round, smooth stone was carved in a spiral with the circular shaped etched out. The space was explained to be an offering stone to the house acting somewhat like an altar where a sacrifice would take place. Four black candles were lit near them, enclosing them in a box. In each corner of the room four other candles, whiter than snow, were lit to protect anything that happened inside the room from occurring outside the room.

"Kagome you still have a chance to leave," Sesshomaru insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere," she stubbornly replied the answer the inu expected to hear.

"Very well," he turned his gaze on the old miko who had agreed to the terms, "Are you ready?"

"I am," Kaede nodded.

The taiyoukai took a pouch located on the floor to his right and untied the knots. He sprinkled the white silvery powder over the entire stone then tossed the pouch to the side.

"This Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Keeper of the Moon Palace, orders you to awaken and listen to the terms placed before you."

Upon the completion of his command the grey stone gave off a white light before turning into a deep blue.

The inu picked up the dagger next to him and handed the weapon to Kaede. The old miko took it and pricked the tip of her finger.

"I, Kaede, swear to the Lord and Lady of this house to forever protect the pups that come to live under this roof, whether they be of blood or love, and offer ye this essence to bind my body and soul to ye for all eternity, only breaking should I betray my promised vow or the Lord or Lady terminate the vow created," the blood fell from the tip of the dagger onto the stone.

The stone turned red when the blood splashed the surface. Sesshomaru let his own blood fall from his claw.

"This Sesshomaru accepts the terms," he supplied while the stone turn black.

Kagome watched patiently and completely intrigued. A moment later her eyes were drawn to the old woman beside her glowing with a faint blue light. At the same time the whole house seemed to rumble before everything went quiet and Kaede's magical glow faded.

"Welcome to the Western Family," Sesshomaru finished, rising to his feet.

Kagome looked about stunned; it was much shorter than she had thought it would be. She turned to Kaede who was smiling.

"Although this woman may look old I haven't felt better in my life," she chuckled and took the young woman's offered help to assist her to her feet.

"You should rest; the affects of the agreement will most likely exhaust you. Should you need to you can take the next couple of days to sleep the affects off without worrying about disrespecting anyone," Sesshomaru offered.

"I will bare that in mind," she commented while leaving the room.

Sesshomaru turned to his woman.

"I leave tomorrow," he told her taking her arm to lead her to their chambers.

"Why so suddenly?" she inquired.

"The thaw has begun, spring approaches early this year," he smirked as the woman twitched in both nervousness and excitement.

"How many days?"

"No more than ten days," he told her.

"Three days before the full moon," she whispered in thought.

"The exact day I will take you my miko," he added in her ear huskily as they entered the room.

Perhaps the topic wasn't the best of decisions for Sesshomaru found himself pressing her to him in a smothering kiss. Without the distraction he carried the miko to their chamber. Only pulling away once the door was closed to toss away his unneeded attire and pushing the woman onto the bed. He straddled her hips forcing her to lay back as he towered over her.

"Sesshomaru we can't" she whispered with a gasp in shock at the sudden need she found in those eyes.

"Just a touch," he groaned leaning in for another searing kiss and finding his way into her mouth with his tongue.

One hand caressed the curve of her thin waist upwards to cup her cover breast. Through the material he found the nipple and a flick with his claws causing it to erect at the contact. Releasing the woman's mouth he took the hardened tit between his teeth, wetting the material covering it. His hand worked the opposite mound lightly flickering over the nipple there as well. His mouth moved over to treat the tit as he had the first.

"Please Sesshomaru before..." she tried to pull reality to her but she was losing. It was much like that night before the battle, drowning in the feelings of ecstasy.

With a sigh the inu pulled his beast back and took control of his actions. The woman was right, the deeper they drew into their needs the less likely he would be able to control himself.

"The things you do to me woman," he muttered rolling off of her.

"I'm sorry," she stated as she pulled her outer layers off, a little more hesitant that usual, to get ready for bed.

"There's no need to apologize, I will have you soon enough," his growl was filled with lust.

When Kagome got into the bed wearing the light yukata that she wore under her kimono Sesshomaru pulled her closer as was his custom. When the woman didn't drift off to sleep right away he spoke up about a thought that had bothered him for some time.

"Kagome, about the wish you made, why did you grant Naraku more power before killing him?" he asked softly.

For some time he wanted to understand her actions but there was this vague feeling that she might take the question the wrong way. He hoped that now, with most of the mourning of the youngest inu brother over, she wouldn't think he was accusing her of being the cause of his death. That thought alone made him hold back. With the silence on the miko's half he had thought that perhaps he was wrong in assuming she would jump to that conclusion.

"Naraku as a hanyou is part human; even if I purified his entire youkai half he would live. With time his youkai side would grow back and in the end we would fight an eternity with him. In wishing for him to be a full youkai... when I purified him he was unable to use his human side to cling to life ridding the world of the foul arachnid forever," she told him but with slight hesitation. "I wish I was more specific in my wish though," she mumbled in the end.

"Kagome don't..."

"I know Sesshomaru; I can't blame myself because Inuyasha made a choice but there's still that possibility that I can't overlook. If I had been more explicit..." some other thought formed in her mind and she sat up, "Oh Kami Sesshomaru how could I be so stupid."

The inu looked at the woman with clear confusion on his face. His arm draped around her to pull her back down but the miko pushed against him. With reluctance but obviously concerned for the woman's sudden outbreak Sesshomaru sat up next to her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked a little distressed about how the woman was acting.

"His incarnations, he would have to cast them off when he became a full youkai. They have their own hearts meaning..."

"They're still out there," he growled.

Kagome nodded.

"Worry about them later. They need time I am sure to make any sort of move after the loss of their master. Upon the completion of my heat I will have my armies search the land and take out each of them one by one."

"I'm sure if close enough I could sense them, or any barrier they place," she put forth.

"Good, then we're agreed," he purred and tugged her back down beside him. "Now sleep," he nuzzled near her ear affectionately.

"Night Sesshomaru," she gave in.

His chest rumbled at the goodnight wish.

* * *

I will oblige all those who have been asking this one question since I am sure those who don't review are wondering the same thing. Sesshomaru and Kagome will be mating soon. I will even go as far as to say within the next two or three chapters.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	29. Scroll Twenty Eight: Birth of New Life

My many thanks to Hanyou Fox Girl for assisting me. You make my chapters flow so much better.

I have begun to edit the first couple of chapter. I will post them one by one once I have a large amount of time on my hands.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Scroll Twenty Eight: Birth of New Life

Within the elegant private hot springs one woman stared at the other. Kagome slowly sank lower and lower until the only part of her out of the water was from her nose up. Sango sat on the other end, her hand on the baby bump of her first child, giving a good impression of a growl while she rubbed the swollen womb.

"Honestly; I'll kill him if he thinks I'm baring another one for him," the slayer hissed.

This gave the miko youkai her doubts of course. On the one hand she wanted a child of her own and on the other... well Sango was enough proof that carrying a pup wouldn't be a piece of cake.

"Is it really that bad?" the woman rose a bit to lifting her mouth from the water in order to speak while she gradually made her way forward.

With Sesshomaru gone she had thought it would be okay to have her friend join her in the private springs. Seria had nodded when Kagome told her the plan, mumbling that the hot water might ease the aches and pains.

"Oh Kagome, please don't let this stop you from having pups," she groaned, feeling guilty.

"I don't deal with pain well," the younger woman pointed out.

"Yes you do; you rarely ever complain, and you never let anyone know you are suffering even when they beg you to let them know what's going on," the slayer fought back.

"Hn," Kagome let her memories surface.

There were times when she could say that she did handle pain well but it was mainly emotional. Physical pain was another story. Except when others safety were involved, for some reason she could always cast away her own pain when another needed help before her.

"We'll see," she mumbled, "Sesshomaru says it's hard to conceive an inu pup so I highly doubt I will be pregnant for some time."

"All the more reason for Sesshomaru to try his hardest when he returns," she smirked, "Especially since his beast has gone for so long without one. I highly doubt that the rarity will stop him from attempting."

Kagome growled, not really knowing why but Sango had an answer for that.

"Are you going into heat?"

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because a female youkai in heat will not willingly be bedded if they are strong," the older of the two elucidated, "It's a way to prevent the female from letting herself submit to a weak male. If the male goes after a female not compatible with him then it is completely possible one or the other of them will die.

"Perhaps," she whispered unsure how she felt about the idea.

What if she was killed by his beast accidentally or her powers lashed out against the inu. Would one of them kill each other in their heated passion? Sesshomaru would return in two or three days meaning his wish for their heats to overlap would come true unless she was late. Of course she had noticed, along with others of the household, she was more irritated about the small things. She blamed it on Sesshomaru's leave because she knew what would happen when he returned; yet she knew this wasn't the case. Her emotions ranged from excited to be bound and mated to the inu, to apprehensive about the ordeal. In the back of her mind she wanted to flee, run as far as she could, as fast as she could; simply to take off and be free of all her worries.

"It should be obvious you don't have to worry about this though. The two of you are compatible in every meaning of the word."

"Hn," Kagome mumbled, as Sango noted how much Sesshomaru was reflecting on her friend.

"Well let's hope the child isn't born while Sesshomaru takes you away," Sango half joked.

"I don't think you will have to worry about that," Kagome remarked.

"Well obviously, I mean there's still quite a bit of time left, just over a month, and he can't take you that long," Sango stopped when she looked to see a certain smug glare in her sister like friend's eyes, "What's going on?"

"You're contractions are growing closer together. While in the hot water you didn't realize your water broke and you have already begun to dilate," the youkai smiled innocently.

"You planned this?"

"Yes, with Seria's help, in order for you to feel more comfortable during the ordeal. But I think it would be best to get you to your room before you reach the later stages of your labour," the miko pointed out with a grin still plastered to her face.

"Kagome why didn't you say anything?" The slayer screamed, letting the miko pull her out of the water and wrapping her into a towel.

At that moment a few maids and Seria came in and helped the pregnant woman dry and wrapped her in a light yukata. Kagome dried and dressed herself.

"Because I thought if your mind wasn't on the labour and the pain it would be easier on you. It's a personal belief that the amount of pain experienced is all in the head and really that pain isn't as great as it is made out to be."

"I dare you to tell me that when you have a pup of your own Kagome," she challenged.

The miko chuckled and smiled sweetly.

"Milady what would you have me do?" a maid asked, bowing as Seria assisted Sango.

"Fetch Miroku; don't let him in the room though. Retrieve the mid-wife as well as some blankets, towels, and boiled water. Perhaps give the monk some calming tea as well and some for pain for Sango," the woman listed off, wondering why she knew this stuff.

Brushing aside she followed the slayer who had stopped in the middle of the hall to cry out in pain clutching her swollen belly. A short time later the slayer was comfortably in place in one of the family rooms down the hall. Kagome sat back and let the mid-wife, who had just entered the room, take over.

"I will see to Miroku," Kagome said.

"Oh no ... you don't," the slayer hissed painfully, "I am not doing this alone."

With a sigh, the miko walked over to her friend's bed side and sat on the edge. The miko peered over the open knees and grimaced when a hand grasped hers while she wasn't paying attention.

"You're not fully dilated and have yet to begin pushing, why do you need my hand?"

"Because it hurts," she screamed.

"Hn," the miko watched the mid-wife carefully, "What's wrong?"

"The baby is breech, the birth will be difficult," the old youkai explained.

"Sango is strong," Kagome put a hand on the belly of the slayer and locked eyes with the worried woman, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Delivering a baby feet first most of the time led to the woman dying during the birthing. Yet the confidence in her friend's eyes gave her the upmost assurance that she really would be okay.

"The baby's early by a month though," Sango whispered with concern.

"That's because there's two," the black haired beauty smiled innocently.

"What else have you been hiding?"

"You're having sons, completely identical," she added for affect.

"Anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Push," she ordered, tightening the muscles in her hand to prepare for the deathly grasp that was bound to take place.

xXx

"Milord, you are home early," Jeri greet at the front gates.

Sesshomaru growled but maintained a hold on his beast, his red rimmed eyes glancing at the general.

"There's trouble on the southern border. Send a few scouts to check out the real reason behind the restlessness," he ordered.

"Of course," he bowed, "One or two units?"

"Send one and determine later whether another is needed." There was blood in the air, he noted as he directed Jeri. "What's going on?" the inu asked when he heard a faint scream, feeling no real interest since it wasn't his female.

"The slayer has gone into labour Milord," Jeri answered, following his lord as far as the palace doors before dismissing himself to set to work on the task given.

"Hn."

Inside the castle the walls vibrated with the woman's screams as two voices, one being his miko, told the slayer to push. As he rounded the corner and headed up the stairs he could hear more clearly what was going on.

"Damn it I am pushing!"

"Sango ye are nearly there," the old miko expressed from the other side of the door.

A monk paced back and forth the length of the door. Rin, Shippo, and Souta were perched by their doors giggling at the usually calm and collect monk.

"Do all children take this long?" he whispered.

"No one can rush a baby. He or she will come when they are ready," Souta told him casually.

"How would you know that?" Miroku stopped his pace long enough to stare at the young human child.

Sesshomaru was left wondering the same thing. His eyes roaming over the male causally leaning on the frame of his door. He could notice Souta's upper build increasing slowly from his training. Soon, the male would no longer be considered a boy, but a man. He made a note to ask the miko how they deciphered the transition in her society.

"Because in the time that I come from, the men are very acknowledgeable about these topics; and with two women in the house you are bound to learn some things eventually. After all, women have friends and like to gossip," he grinned.

The inu smirked and stepped further into the corridor to confront the monk silently who was startled with the sudden appearance.

"Damn it… Sesshomaru-sama you shouldn't scare people like that," he grasped his heart.

"You wouldn't scare so easily if you were paying attention," the inu retorted.

"Well you would be in this state too if it was your woman in there."

"This Sesshomaru highly doubts it," the inu purred.

"Why's that?"

"Hn," his comeback was stopped when a certain miko opened the door, "Kagome," he growled his beast pleased at seeing her.

"Sesshomaru!" Her eyes widened in shock and she stood in her place, "You're home early," The rest was merely a whisper, but she managed to get a handle on herself, shaking her head and looking to Rin, "Can you go fetch someone to boil a bit of water, and get a few extra towels?"

The inu didn't like being ignored and strolled over to the miko his arm shutting the door she was heading into yet again. He took no shame with the many sets of eyes watching him as he leaned in pressing his frame against her back and crooned into her ear.

"Mine."

"Sesshomaru," she hesitated, "Sango needs my help. We're nearly done I'm sure, just an hour or so at most. Please let me assist her."

The hand on the door clawed the wood, leaving deep gashes, but he managed to control himself enough to pull away and let the miko pass into the room. His fist slammed against the door as it shut and he let out a roar of discontent, while turning to head to his room. The rest of the male members were left shuddering at the dangerous aura that the lord was giving off.

"Kagome's brave," the monk stated after a moment.

"Sometimes stupid," Souta added.

"But she's loyal to her promises," the young girl had returned laden with blankets, "and that's all that matters," she disappeared into the room holding all the female members of the house.

"She's got a point," Shippo contemplated out loud.

Rin came back out of the room a moment later: "You better thank your mother's every day for the rest of your life," the young woman determined.

xXx

"Congratulations," the miko came out of the room.

She was followed by the Seria, the mid-wife, and Kaede both of the older women covered in bits of blood. The youkai carried a blanket, something wrapped inside taking it away.

"You're a proud father of two healthy baby boys," the miko youkai continued.

"T-tw-two," he stuttered.

"Aye, twins," the old miko confirmed.

"You can go see them if you like," the miko held open the door to the slayer's room.

"I have two sons," there was a gleam of pride in his eyes. "Wait how's Sango doing?" he asked while walking in the room to see her holding the babies.

"I'm feeling fine," she stated, "Thanks to Kagome and her strength."

The miko smiled at the compliment but protested: "You used your own strength I was merely a bit of support."

Miroku sat down and took a tiny hand of the closest baby into his now wind tunnel free one. He leaned in to give the mother of his children a chaste kiss before pulling back to watch the little infants.

"They're so cute," he brushed his fingers over the small tufts of hair, "I want more," he added after a moment.

Kagome and Sango both glared daggers at him. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I meant later, not right away," he clarified.

"Good," the miko mumbled, "Sango nearly amputated my hand."

"Sorry," she whispered, "But it was worth it."

The smile of content and joy pushed through the concerns she had. Leaving the happy couple with their new family she entered the hall way. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. With a sigh the miko looked in on Rin, Shippo and Souta individually. This gave her time to delay seeing the inu. Rin was settling in with Shippo to play a game of cards. Souta was in his room mediating.

"Sesshomaru went to his room," he told her when she opened the door.

"Thank-you," she murmured at the reminder of the base of her worries.

"He seemed pretty upset," the boy added.

"I can only imagine why."

"Perhaps you should talk to him," he suggested, innocently playing the role of not knowing what was going on.

In reality the boy was entering his late teens and he was well aware when his sister whom had taken care of him for all his life was upset, worried, or needing advice. This was something he couldn't offer advice for but he hope that he could push her to see logically behind her confusion.

"Yeah," she whispered sitting down in front of him matching his cross legged pose.

"I can't help you," Souta told her finally.

"I know, but I wanted a moment with my brother. Is that a problem?"

"Yes," the boy replied honestly.

"Why?"

"You are the happiest when you're with Sesshomaru, not me," the boy bit out, "Just like one day there will be someone I am happiest with and you will be the one pushing me to go be with her."

A little chuckle in her voice the woman replied: "You act like grandfather; you know that? One minute completely unaware and the next the wisest man in the world."

"Must be in the blood," he laughed with her letting the small woman pull him into a hug, "You smell horrible," he added tugging away from her grasp.

"I guess I better get a quick bath," she mumbled getting up to leave the room.

"There's no such thing a quick when it comes to hot springs and you," he told her as she left the room but the woman wasn't paying attention.

xXx

Seria entered the hot springs just as Kagome finished washing, now just soaking the water. The miko sat near the edge of the water. Her hair had been washed that morning and since it was pinned tightly to the top of her head she didn't worry about washing it again just soaking it to ease the pain of it being tugged so tightly into a bun.

"Milady," Seria started, but cut herself off as she was glared at by green eyes. "Kagome, you're procrastinating," the maid corrected.

"I know," the miko admitted, "I'm scared."

"Let me help," the youkai knelt behind the miko.

With much ease the bat rung out the water in her raven locks. She pinned them in loose twists and turns letting a few fall, remaining loose to frame her face. With a towel in hand the youkai offered for her lady to get out of the water. It took a moment for Kagome to realize that Seria had brought a fresh kimono with her.

"Why so many layers?" she asked when the yukata was placed over her shoulders.

"Because it makes him remember to take his time," Seria explained.

Another thin layer was placed over this. Over this was the main curtain of the kimono, followed by the obi to hold everything together. On top of it all Seria help the miko place a thicker outer robe that trailed a foot or so behind her. Kagome sighed deeply.

"Don't worry," Seria said, "It helps that your heat hasn't fully kicked in making his beast a little calmer that he won't miss a day."

Kagome grumbled under her breath pulling up the long sleeves of the silver outer layer. Reminding her that Seria had picked out only blues and silvers for her attire. The inner layer a simple light blue and each layer over it darker still until the main part of the kimono which looked to shimmer in the light of the oil lamps in the room. Her eyes swam over the glittering material. The silver robe, and the outer most layer, mirrored the blue material and the affect so stunning, reminding her of the light of the moon reflected over the deep blue-black depths of a lake at night.

"Seria what if I do something wrong?"

"The lord will be pleased of your innocence and most males take pride in teaching their females what they like," there was that hint that she spoke from experience in her voice.

With a heavy sigh the miko pushed opened the door of the hot spring; steam billowed out of the room as she exited. A short way down the hall she knocked lightly on the doors of the main chambers. Of course they were her rooms too and usually she just entered but she couldn't help but feel she was intruding. When there was no answer the woman opened the door and peered in.

Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

More confidently she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. From the centre of the room she again looked from side to side, eyes landing on the bed, out the balcony door, to each meeting place of the four walls but there wasn't a hint of Sesshomaru. Her aura picked up nothing in the room. With a growl of annoyance the woman pivoted on her feet. There was no way she was going to play any sort of game the inu had in mind. Her hand reached for the door of the room just as her eyes picked up on the knob turning ever so slowly before her. Taking a step back she watched the door swing inwards, revealing a still fully clothed, fully armoured inu; his crimson rimmed golden eyes resembling a predator. She couldn't help but take another step back.

With an amused growl like chuckle the inu pulled her to him, his arm snaking around her waist.

"Mine," he rumbled deep in his chest, making it come out as more of a purr than actually words.

"Yes," she agreed, unable to hide the small bit of fear in her voice.

"Not here though," he told her as the red in his iris began to clear with her in his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because your first screams of pleasure with meet only my ears," he growled possessively, "I won't share them with another."

An eep emitted from her as she was brought into his arms bridal style. He made sure her head would be cushioned against his moko-moko while he headed for the balcony.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" she asked, completely serious.

There was trouble in those eyes of his. She could smell his mischief, and briefly she wonder if this was really the best idea. But she was grateful too. There was no way she could face her friends if they could hear what the two were doing. It was different knowing that they knew than knowing that they heard.

"It's a secret," he told her as he leaped from the balcony to the sky.

* * *

Yes another short chapter... and I am aware that I am cruel with my major cliffie... but I wanted to post the lemon and mating as a separate chapter that way the people, who are not so comfortable with such things, or might be too young, can skip past the lemon and move along to the next chapter.

Ja ne   
Angelic Memories   
© 2009


	30. Scroll Twenty Nine: Two to Tango

I have news (though I am not sure this is good or bad). This chapter is pure lemon… so I warn you all who are underage and uncomfortable with such scenes DO NOT CONTINUE. That being said it looks like the mating won't happen until the next chapter, but I will give you this for now since it was becoming very long...

Thank you Hanyou Fox Girl for the wonderful bet'ing job.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Scroll Twenty-Nine: Two to Tango

In the sky golden eyes flickered over the scenery below. He was looking for a specific place that was hard to find from both the ground and the sky, but since he knew where it was he was aware of the deceiving appearance.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome's call out sounded with a slight amount of pain, "I want down."

"Soon," he whispered overjoyed that the woman was finally his after so long.

"It hurts," she whined, her claws digging into his side between his the plates of his armour and through his silk attire, "More than before."

His beast could smell her heat beginning to crawl through her veins. In the heated state she would want to run from them but her previous taste of passion would make her lust after them as well. It was an advantage for him in many ways.

"Your body longs for the previous touches received but you won't feel pain for long," he dropped from the sky suddenly.

Kagome grasped him tighter when she felt the descent. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut; and when until she was absolutely certain the inu had touched down her emerald orbs opened to take in the scenery. A cliff wall was right in front of them. Sesshomaru stood before the bottom of the drop which was littered with large boulders and plants. Smirking at the confusion his miko gave off he dodged behind a particularly large stone and she was suddenly engulfed in pitch black. Sesshomaru flared his jyaki lighting several candles scattered around the hidden cave of the cliff.

Walking swiftly he rounded a large pool of water in the center of the cavern. She was dropped on a futon covered in many thick, heavy furs and pillows in one corner of the room just as Sesshomaru loosened Tenseiga and Bakusaiga from his waist.

"What is this place?" Her eyes darted around filled with curiosity, apprehension, and fear.

"As a pup I wandered the lands frequently; and one day I stumbled along this cliff. I followed a few birds into it and decided to keep the secret place as my own. One never knows when such a place could be useful," that glare in his eyes from earlier returned.

The cavern was a little cool, but comfortable. She was going stand up when her body shook with pain, and she cried out.

"Shh," the inu pulled her into his lap, letting her sit sideways, and nuzzled her neck, "Not too much longer koi."

Kagome gasped at the word used as well as the tongue which lingered over the court mark that he had placed on her such a long time ago. His touch straight away alleviated the pain as her heat began. The hands on her waist weren't inactive for long. One reached up to cup her breast, the other tangled in her hair and pulled her lips to his as he leaned in. Kagome obediently opened her mouth, letting the muscle laying dormant touch his.

The pressure grew greater as his need for her consumed him. A moan escaped her lips as the fire within her began to slowly ignite, eating her from the inside out. His claws flicked against the erect nub in his hands while his other hand began to massage the mound it held. Unable to breathe anymore the miko pulled away from the kiss, her chest heaving just slightly and her breath coming a little more difficult. She watched as Sesshomaru leaned in to place kisses over her collarbone.

"Wait Sesshomaru," she whispered pulling away a bit further to keep some distance from those hands which tore her emotions to pieces and attempted to submerge her.

"No, no more waiting," he told her quickly grasping her waist, "You're mine."

"I need a moment…" she tried to tug from his grasp as she urged him with her pleads, "Please, just let me go for a second. I need time to think."

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome shivered. Something told her to run. Far away from the predator. Something else told her to stay. This beast was the only one for her. Each time she pulled away Sesshomaru countered her act, forcing their chests together.

Her energy waned a few moments later and an instinctual need to stop forced her to let the male win this round. When the inu pulled her to straddle his lap she calmed immensely; the heat between her legs radiating onto his twitching length which he willed to remain ruler of. Thus far he was successful, blessing the Kami that gave an inu such control. But then again he thought perhaps it was a personal accomplish rather than something caused by an unknown force.

His lips were bombard with the miko's again as she leaned in to capture them, pulling the bottom appendage into her mouth to suckle in earnest earning her a well deserved moan for her dominating achievement. A hand was holding each side of his face as if she was the one to worry about him pulling away.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, her lips lingering against his.

The warm, sweet breath brushed over his face like a gentle kiss of its own. Her bright green eyes dazzled him with their depths, pulling him deeper and deeper into the unknown. The point of no return. A hand rested overtop one of hers on his right cheek; the other pulling on the small of her back to brush her heat against his. Her moan reached his ears, immediately spreading more wind-like butterfly kisses upon his face.

Needing more he shifted forward pressing his lips to hers again. Instantly their kiss deepened, filling with a fiery passion as he pushed her onto her back. One of his hands guided her fall, while the other began to unravel the ties of his bone plate. When he pulled away from the miko's soft, rosy and swollen lips he slipped the armour over his head and with ease tossed it to the side. His pelt fell away on its own staying close within reaching distance.

Beneath him the miko squirmed a bit, showing that her heat wasn't fully kicked in. There was some time before she would want to run from his touch, in fear of what it could do and the unknown and he would have remain on guard so he could force her to submit. Then again she might not take flight. There was that chance she would reach for him like some females. The intriguing alternative would be she would both run and yet seek him.

Growling softly in what he thought to be a reassuring way, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck and tucked his hands under the silver robe coat she wore over her kimono, and pulled it off her shoulders, releasing her arms from the thick, heavy garment. Just beneath the scent of roses and waterfalls, that intoxicating perfume of his lover was Seria's, meaning she was the reason behind the obstacles between him and his prey. He could feel her tremble in his hands.

Her covered form reminded him of his own form laden with layers as well. Ever so slowly he rose to his knees and sat astride the woman's waist. His eyes locked on with hers as he loosened the intricate knot of the yellow and navy blue obi around his waist. This was tossed above her head for easy reach should he prove to need it. Not that he planned to force himself on her, but one never knew what a woman would be like in her heat. His haori fell open when the obi was pulled away, making it easy enough to shrug it off his shoulders and become a random abandoned item on the floor. His under layer was untied next and tugged away from his form leaving his chest bare and free for the miko to rape with her eyes.

Innocently the woman reached to brush her fingertips where her eyes were following. They dipped and curved along the smooth planes of his powerfully built chest, gliding lower and lower to the taunt skin pulled over the ripples of his chiselled abs until they at last rested on the hem of his hakamas, where she could see the bulge of his penis. Kagome gasped, pulling back her hand and trying to scoot away from the inu in a half sit. He chuckled with delight, not showing how much he really enjoyed her amateur-like touches grazing his hot flesh. Sesshomaru continued to remain over top of her, acting like a cage around her slender form as he followed her fleeing movements until her back pressed against the wall of the cave and she was trapped on all sides.

"Sesshomaru," her eyes filled with fright.

"I won't hurt you koi," he murmured letting his claws crawl behind her to tug at the tight knot of her elegant obi, "I promise."

He realized he was lying just a bit; but the pain of her broken maidenhood would be nothing compared to the pain of the mating mark he would carve into her neck on the night of the full moon. But his promise would be good enough for this time. A night he guaranteed would consist of nothing but pleasure for his claim. The knot gave way in his hands and he pulled it away from her body.

"Sesshomaru," his name was a mere beg on her lips and he knew she wasn't certain what she was begging for.

The confusion was easily understandable. Her innocent body had yet to enjoy the pure sensations of pleasure and wanted to be touched, but also wanted to keep that purity. That one night he had tasted her seemed so long ago. His mind played it over in his head but she hadn't really received anything near what he could and would offer her now.

Working his hands under the kimono he became conscious there were still more layers beneath this. Annoyed he pulled the miko into his arms and tossed the outmost layer to the floor somewhere. By the time he was nipping at her pulse, suckling and licking the pounding felt from the vein beneath the soft, silky skin, one other piece of material was littering the floor. He groaned with triumph when he found there was only one last thin piece of material between his eyes and her beautiful, luscious, full, curves. Easing her into his touch he caressed every last inch of her. Her body kneeling over his lap, lips sealed with his, tongue fighting for power and his hands wandering over the warm form of his claim. The moan escaping from her throat rumbled through her chest. Every one of his strokes were like water over fire, sizzling and cracking at the brief drop but not enough to calm the inferno.

Finding the tight firmness of her ass he seized her cheeks gently to keep her still while he drove his pelvis up firmly, forcing her heat to feel his length and bring a bit of satisfaction to its need to be touched. His covered member protested against the restrains but he continued the torture knowing that it would be well worth it if he could hold off just a bit longer. Kagome's heavy intake of air caused her to break the kiss, but his kiss continued along her jaw line over to her ear to graze a fang over the sensitive skin. Shifting a bit he pulled her back under him and found the tie that closed her yukata. The miko innocently moved her arms to keep the flimsy material close.

"Kagome have you forgotten?" he leant over to whisper huskily into her ear. "I have already seen your gorgeous body."

"But it's different now," she explained, drawing out of the passion stupor state she was in.

"I'll want you even more I am sure," he crooned forcing her hands away and slipping a hand beneath the slit of the material.

As he pulled the garment from her body he nearly missed a breath. He had been aware of the little jagged mars on her upper arms. However everything else, every last wonderful morsel had been covered beneath the modest clothing she wore. For this he was glad, no other would have the pleasure of taking in all her glory. The plump, supple breasts were marked with strange spirals, her navel outlined with a sun like circle; her inner thighs were also marked in the spirals. He thought the never before seen characters to be much like a language he learnt. Each symbol was there just under the skin in silver slivers, much like a scar, except the ones on her face, shoulder and the just tracing her love handles. Taking her in made him think how she looked so fragile, like she might break if he at the slightest touch. Her porcelain skin reminding him of the finest china.

"I can make them go away," she whispered when she saw him staring so intently, and in an instant they were gone.

Sesshomaru growled angrily. He liked the decorative features that accented the dips and twist of her body. He stopped only when the little mars resurfaced. He let his fingers trail over the ones on her breast, and his tongue soon followed, a gasp from the woman beneath him tailed behind that. He let his mouth draw near the closest nipple, and while pulling it into his mouth he let his fangs rub the sensitive nub as his claws flicked its neighbour. Kagome cried out and moaned a little louder. Most of his weight was supported between her legs which she tried to squeeze shut suddenly. Her body was trying to lessen the building pressure that grew to insufferable altitudes. Sesshomaru however, forced her to suffer more by pinning her hips down, preventing her from rubbing against him and also from closing her legs tighter.

With each suckle and lick he could smell a boost in her arousal and he attempted to intensify it until she too was able to feel what had been pent up inside him for so long. Underneath him the woman whimpered with need of release. Lips sought hers as he allowed his fingers to find her feminine folds. His silver hair, illuminated from the glow of little amount of light in the cave, curtained around them blocking them from the rest of the world and tangling with her raven tendrils fanned out beneath her. Just as his tongue greeted hers his finger pad rubbed against her clit. She tilted her head back in a scream as her climax washed over her, with her neck bare to him he found a bit of the sensitive skin to nibble on. Her body was on fire, the flames consuming her suddenly licking her core, the blood in her veins raced to and from her heart as the beats of her pulse quicken.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped raising her hips now that they were freed.

Smirking, the two digits that were teasing her pearl dived into her canal. Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru was forced to stop, her tight walls, hugging his fingers, were a tease to the member that ached to be the one sliding into her and thrusting until she screamed. It took only a few seconds of pause for his control to settle in place. But that brief moment was enough for the miko to pick up on and something within pulled her into the need to run. The inu atop her let more of his weight pin her; his aura wrapping around her, soothing her to obey, but warning her he was too strong for her to run.

The fingers within her moved, causing her to groan and she stopped all struggles instantaneously as he gave a few thrust and pulled away with his fingers dripping with the nectar from her flower. Licking his fingers clean he purred with approval as the woman writhing beneath him cried out in want and exposed her vulnerable neck to him. To reward her act of submission he allowed her to wrap her legs around his hips and he urged her to grind against him.

With a hand interweaved through his glossy, smooth hair she wrenched his upper body closer. A tongue snaked out to lick his thin lips, and beneath the tissue she could feel the sharp tips of his incisors. Carefully the woman pressed the muscle forward, passed the male's seal lips letting her tongue melt into his mouth. As it grazed his fang she nicked it. Blood drenched his senses and he groaned loudly before lapping violently at her wounded tongue with his own and suckling it until the cut healed. The copper taste of her blood was like the sweetest honey to his taste buds. Everything about the woman was turning out to be an addiction.

Against her much tortured heat the miko left the inu pressing his proud erection. She was surprised how searing his caresses were, each bringing her body to feverish conditions. A hand shimmied down between their bodies, slender fingers working the drawstring of his pants. His mind took no notice of this as she tried to win a battle of dominance with his mouth. A caress against his member with her dainty fingers had her smirking and him pulling her hands away to pin them to her sides.

"Little minx," his deep, smooth voice scowled teasingly.

"Sesshomaru, I want you," her plead nearly silent as she ignored the nagging desire to escape as a growing desire washed over her.

"I will not be denied the act of pleasuring you fully," he drifted down her body.

Gracefully, he kicked off the material the miko had tried to rid him of. This left him with only the silk fundoshi that held his agonizing erection but with the promise of having her so soon he coped with his control. He barely held his beast back when two fingers spread the folds back like petals on a flower. Her heat was thick in the air by now, her arousal heavy waves crashing into him. The cum from her recent climax glistened her sacred area.

Remembering the last time he attempted this he looked up. Her eyes, half lidded and glazed over from lust, locked with his golden hues. They held that plead she had expressed as well, begging for him to take her beyond the edge. He was tempted, so tempted, to give in but there was so much more he could show her.

With an artistic glaze of his tongue over her passage and up to her clit he had her crying out. The little pearl hidden from view was exposed to the cool air of the cavern from his prying fingers. It was pulled into his mouth quickly. He suckled forcefully, released it and brushed his tongue against it, and let it skim pass a fang as he snatched it into his mouth again. The slightly violent torture had her hips buck so just a little. He released the nub just as he could smell her release take her a second time. Dipping down he let the muscle of his tongue lick away her spilt nectar, each lick sinking deeper and deeper to reach more and more of her sweet essence.

Twice she had felt the ardour build within her, twice it had washed over her, crashing over her body like an internal explosion. It scared her, the intensity, the raw power that this one man held over her and yet she soon learned that she was captivated with it. Even as it grew deep within her core a third time from his tongue plunging into her, she felt it wasn't enough, for every time there was something missing.

He continued his agony over her body until she reached the edge of sanity once again and in one swift move he let it wash over her. Closing her eyes she let her body relax but deeply buried by the sensation of pleasure was an impression of pain. Kagome looked to see Sesshomaru now equal with her. It took only a few seconds to realize he had rid himself of his loincloth and took her passion filled moment to bury his length deeply within her. In waiting for her climax to reach its peak he was able to take away most of the pain as he broke through her maidenhood.

She was shocked he had moved so fast. A vague voice from within her mind growled in anger and defeat at the male who had managed to mount her. But she focused on the inu instead of the howling. Watching Sesshomaru closely the miko could see he was actually biting his lower lip.

It took all his control just to hold his position. His member was sleek with the nectar of her passage and blanketed by the heat of her walls. He wanted the woman more than anything. This new taste was filling his blood with desire.

The slight pinch of pain vanished leaving a sensation of being pulled and stretched in all directions that didn't appeal her but she waited patiently for Sesshomaru's next move. There was a fear that initiating anything would anger the inu. There were many things she still didn't know. So she remained still.

Noting the relaxation of her cavern he crashed his mouth against hers as his hips pulled away drawing out his length. Slowly, wishing to make sure he didn't harm her he submerged his member again.

The first few strokes drew nothing from her but define discomfort and unfamiliarity, but she could feel that want that hadn't been satiated from earlier return.

"Sesshomaru," her voice was low and broken with ragged gasps against his lips.

"What do you want koi?" The breath of his voice brushed her ears, which was followed by his tongue.

"I... I…" This new experience had her seeking for the words that she had never uttered, "I want more... please..."

"More?" he teased maintaining the slow speed but driving into her just a bit harder.

"Ah..." a word flickered into her head, "Faster."

Unable to deny his female and seeking his own pleasure as well he let his pace increase. He let his hips drive into her with his power, each thrust pressing forward harder and harder. With ease she let her own pelvis meet his, tilting to leave him better access to press pass that spot that caused her body to swirl in molten lava. The walls of her core firmly grasping him with his rapid movements as he pounded into her again and again. The already tight canal clamped him briefly as she neared her release with each of his dives forward, and powerlessly he grunted. His weight shifted to rest on one hand so he could reach down and pull a leg up over his shoulder. A rumble from his beast roared out when she screamed his name to reverberate off the wall of the cave when the new position let him penetrate deeper, causing her to reach her peak.

His own finish was closing in but he pushed it aside to draw out the moment for just a bit longer. As her walls convulsed around him again he felt the need to see her kneeling in front of him as he brutally pounded into her from behind. Eyes bled red and in no time the woman was facing the cavern wall. Her round ass pointed in the air further when he pressed her upper half down on the bed. A hand grasped her hip, the other gently rested on the small of her back. His animalistic movements pleased his beast greatly and from the moans and gasp that emitted from his female with each stroke of his member he could easily assume she enjoyed it significantly as well.

Kagome cried out again as the swiftness of his poundings increased until she was incapable of keeping up, forcing her to submit to the mere pleasure of the male's speed as his sleek member coated in her juices hammered further and further into her, caressing her walls with sweet friction.

"Sesshomaru!"

His name rolled from his lips while his member felt the pressure of her walls embracing his thick, long shaft unyieldingly. The force of the compression gave him no option. He gave a small groan before howling with the relief of his seed, which swirled warmth through her cavern.

Completely spent, for the time being, he let his weight fall to the side of the woman. A nose made its way to the crook of her neck to breathe in the woman who now had his scent deeply embedded in her. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the sheer possession thickly laced in the croon that he gave off. He pulled away, his limp shaft slipping from her depths causing her to moan. When every part of her was sealed against his form he gave a satisfying purr and laid his head upon one of the pillows cluttering the head of the futon. After such an intense round he figured that the woman would need her rest but he assured his beast they would take her again soon.

Just as his eyes shut, feeling at ease with the scent of his woman engulfing him, he felt the woman wiggle in his grasp. The arm snaked around her waist constricted and he grumbled his displeasure in a growl. However the pesky miko slipped around to face his chest. His eyes opened to lock with hers questioning what she was doing. He saw the impish smirk and before he knew it the woman was rolling him onto his back. Her heat pressed firmly along his waist, still wet from their previous act. The moan in his throat came so suddenly that he was unable to actually prevent it.

Above him Kagome's eyes glowed dangerously as she giggled softly. The little miko really took in the sight below her for the first time, paying attention to every detail of the perfect, flawless form. His silver hair illuminated from the glow of candles, fanned out on the pillow beneath his head and his eyes reflecting hers in the same glowing golden hue she had fallen in love with, but she longed to see the red seep through so she might play in the company of the beast within. Every taunt muscle cast shadows over his body; the slightest movement of his body seemed to shift the entirety of his form. A growl of appreciation for her male vibrated through her. Her claws dragged teasingly over the muscles of his shoulders, caressing the biceps, triceps, forearms, and grasping his wrist to bring them above his head.

"My turn," she smirked with more confidence than she had ever thought she could muscle out when it came to situations like this.

Sesshomaru let the woman dominate him, for now. Although he had to admit he was grateful to see that her libido had increased with her change. He wouldn't have to worry about taking her long and hard if her beast was already in the hunt for another round. From the change of colour in her eyes it was obvious that the beast enjoyed the idea of attempting to toy with his. Though it wasn't usual that a female's beast would take being dominated so well, and he pondered if it was a good idea to let the bitch dominate him. The focus of his mind went to her breasts, watching them stretch and flatten when she reached above his head for something he couldn't see. As one erect tit drew near he let a tongue flicker over it. Kagome pulled away suddenly growling warningly at his disobedience but smirking when the inu didn't realize what she had done.

When Sesshomaru's hands were free from her grasp he brought them forward to rest on her hips but found they were tied together, bound by the obi he had tossed above them. The loose restrain was non-threatening, meaning he could easily slip from it should the need arise. However the hands dipping into the contours of his upper body made any thought flee from his mind and he let his hands fall back to the position that she had placed them. Working up her courage she tucked her tongue in the dip at the base of his throat and began a slow zigzagging descent. Her first homage was to each of his nipples; she teased him briefly with her fangs but moved swiftly to his navel, circling it a couple of times before following the muscle of his abs to the stripes on his hips. A shiver crawled down his spine when she took her time licking and suckling on the entire length of the markings.

Her joy came when the only partially stiff length hardened at the touch of her hand. Hesitantly she moved her hands over the member, enjoying the softness of the skin and the hard muscle beneath. It twitched further when her thumb caressed the head in a circular motion. It empowered her more when she heard his groan fill the space they occupied. As brave as she was feeling she didn't know what was expected of her and she feared doing something wrong. One hand reached to grasp the base of his shaft and she gave and experimental pull of the entire length. The innocent eyes darted to the inu laying in her mercy and questioned her actions.

"Just don't bite," he told her to give her confidence.

Grasping her hand a little tighter she began to slowly pump the organ, and after a few thrusts he bucked into her hand, needing her to move faster as his head rested back and he closed his eyes. The need to touch her overruled the pleasure he was receiving. In response the inu pulled into an impressive half sit, without the assistance of his hands and arms, which quickly unravelled the tie, to grasp her hand around him forcing her to squeeze just a bit harder while the other twisted in the hair at the back of her head so the inu could pull her mouth to his to claim. Their battling tongues were soon twisting together in an inferno of passion and need as the soft touches became brutal, with the bruising force and the nips and bites. Picking up the pace of her hand the inu released her mouth to grunt, his hand over hers moving to find the bead between her feminine folds.

With a heavy moan the miko paused, but her beast reminded them it was their turn to be in control, prompting her that the male hadn't been very corporate with them when he untied his hands. The member in her hand was released while the woman pushed the inu back down all the while snapping her jaw to show him her disapproval and moved out of the reach of his wandering hand.

Without another word the inu stilled. He was trying to control the beast that wanted to come out to play with the woman as it disapproved slightly at the thought that she could take such a dominating position over him. Yet he was interested to see how far, or rather, how much the miko could go without assistance. With his eyes closed he didn't see the miko lower her upper body down, using her knees to hold her weight. He didn't realize her movements until the head of his penis was gently tasted with the tip of a soft, warm tongue.

Repositioning her hand at the base of his shaft once again, she twisted her tongue in a circle around the swollen tip. He nearly whimpered in fulfillment when she took him into his mouth but he settled with a moan as she sucked gently. Her hand pumped what she couldn't reach with her mouth and she listened as his breathing became erratic while he released another short moan he couldn't control the flow of. The talented female was too much for him. His stiff length hardened when she paused to run her tongue from base to tip only to let it slide back into the cavern of her mouth, this time letting a fang graze the sensitive skin.

A hand reached to her head, resting on top of the crown of raven locks that were pinned so beautifully around her hair. Kagome stopped, fearful she had done something wrong, but it just remained there. Warily of her surroundings, she continued to pump, a little faster, letting the organ hit the back of her throat with each stroke.

"Kagome," he groaned, his eyes finally beginning to grow red.

The little loss of control from him spiked the woman's pride. It was power she would be able to hold over him and a weakness that she would let no one else ever see. That moment when he succumbed to the passion she provoked. Her beast quite happy that his had finally emerged to greet them.

"No more teasing," he growled when she paused to tentatively lick him, her warm breath whispering sweet secrets of what would come if she would only sink a little lower.

With a little chuckle she gave the shaft one last lick and suckled the head before relaxing her throat, pulling the thick rod further into her mouth. It didn't take long, only a few deep, long, hard, caresses with her affectionate mouth. Claws dug into the pillow at his side while the hand in her hair gripped her locks furiously. Without warning the muscle in her mouth tensed and he growled as her seed spilt forth in her mouth. She greedily swallowed, letting it flood her taste buds and coat her throat as she pulled away slightly. Loving the thick, creamy liquid she brushed her tongue to clean him. As she was sitting up he watched her tongue lick each corner of her mouth to catch any dribble that might of have escaped.

He couldn't believe the image above him, straddling his form once more. She looked so innocent, so pure, so untouched, and yet she was no longer any of these things. A thought filtered through his mind. What would he do if anything ever happened to her? In that split second, he knew that life would not continue in his world. His chest ached thinking about it, paining him.

"Sesshomaru?" her head tilted her head to the side.

She didn't like the far off distant stare. It didn't see her, but through her, pass her. The pained expression brought worry to her features.

"I want you," he told her and sure enough at his words his length was already hardening.

"Again?" her eyes wide with shock.

"I can't get enough of your body, my minx. Besides, you brought this upon yourself."

His hand grasped her hips manoeuvring her body to his own desire, he was aware that she was wet, her arousal spiked severely as she pleasured him. Positioning her above his length he let her sink onto him, thrilled when she gasped at the depth of penetration with the new arrangement.

"Ride," he told her when she didn't move.

Timidly, she shifted her body weight up and let it fall down once more. Repeating the action she let her descend come down more forcefully, a moan from her lips at the pressure for his organ moving within her at such vigour. Enjoying the deep thrust the position gave she picked up her speed. Beneath her the inu groaned. The pace was nothing compared to what he could do to her delicate little frame. His beast whined, but he loved the little firm mounds bouncing with her rising and falling. A hand, with a mind of its own, reached to grasp one a claw flicking the sensitive nub.

"Ah..."

Sesshomaru chuckled; but the pace was unbearably slow to express the dominance he wanted to show her. He pulled his form up and tucked his hands around her to flip her onto her back beneath him. He knelt at her entrance with a leg over his shoulder and another hooked around his waist. Growling in the mere pleasure of having her under him once more he thrust forward almost violently. But her mew was of pleasure. He took her long and hard, watching as her eyes glowed and glittered. Her hips unable to keep up with his, her hands clawing the futon beneath her because she wasn't able to reach him. The tips of her fangs were visible when she screamed his name, her walls crushing him. But he pressed forward still until his drives were wild and animalistic.

He grunted with nearly every plunge because of the tightness that greeted him and their bodies were soon thickly sheen and sleek with sweat. His chest heaved particularly heavy, making it hard to take in air and keep it in, something he had never experience in such an act.

"Ses-sho-maru!" her voice was raspy, as the shout seemed to be quite the accomplishment.

The inu roared out at the same time unable to hold off anymore. He collapsed atop the woman, mindful of where he placed his heavy form. Kagome was happy to let him rest, his head pillowed on her panting chest and heaving breast. The heart below his ear pounded loudly, but it was slowly calming. Almost too soon the woman felt him shift to roll to her side and pull her to him. They laid there in silence, simply enjoying being near one another.

Kagome drifted into sleep cuddling the inu's side, her head resting on his arm, feeling at last full, whole, and complete. Golden eyes lowered onto her nude form, his member already twitching but he let her rest, as his beast crooned deep in his chest of their content. He reached for a blanket to keep the chill off her body. His mind lingered on the court mark, exposed on her pale skin, as he pulled the fur over their torsos. In a few nights the moon would be full, giving his beast complete control to mark the woman it had chosen so long ago. The only change in the plan he had set in motion was that now the miko would be able to mark him as well.

* * *

Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. I know how long people have waited for this moment and the one to come still.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	31. Scroll Thirty: A Worthy Mate

I am leaving a **warning **for this chapter. If anyone has a queasy stomach and can't handle devouring blood, and flesh, then **do not read** between the bold** xXx**. This will be the only warning, and I will not be held responsible if you choice to continue to read. Though I will say that it isn't horrible, but I wanted to do something a little different.

So for these last couple of weeks, things have been going from bad to worse. My work has kept me busy since it is a new restaurant just getting on its feet, therefore getting time off has been hard. Just a couple of days ago I lost my best friend, being one of my biggest supporters over the few months I have known her, it has been a big hit to my emotions, meaning writings been tough.

That being said… I was honestly happy for the first time in days. Many of my stories were nominated for the Dokuga Awards, which shocked me for some reason, although I guess Katie wouldn't think so. But anyway…

Letters was nominated for Best Romance

Altered State of Consciousness was nominated for Best Canon and Best One-Shot

Numbing the Pain was nominated for Best Portrayal of Kagome.

Voting begins in about a week, so go check out the long list of nominees and watch out for the polls on . In my happiness and part of the celebration I am updating all my major stories and posting a new one-shot… Yay me!

Hm… now onto the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Scroll Thirty: A Worthy Mate

Wanting nothing more than to snuggle deeper in the furry pelt surrounding her, the miko forced herself to crack one deep green eye open. Her stomach protested, growling heavily, thus forcing her to grudgingly sit up and ponder whatever she was suppose to do for food. Surely Sesshomaru would have some sort of paroxysm if she suggested leaving. Looking to her right she noted that the inu wasn't there. To her left, nearest the wall, the bed was empty save for the moko-moko in which she had huddled into. Blinking, once, twice, thrice, she looked around the cavern. No light from the day, if it were day that is, would enter the cavern because of the strange location of its entrance. There were no other openings leading away from the chamber only the threshold to the outer world.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out a seed of fear bursting into bloom.

It wasn't the fact that she was scared to be left on her own, but the fact that he had gone. What if all he had wanted all along was to bed her? Panic began to set in just as something brushed her skin lightly. The pelt draped next to her vibrated reminding the woman that it was there. Chuckling at herself for her stupidity she realized that the inu wouldn't leave one of his prize possessions behind if he was leaving her. A glance to the floor proved that many of his other belongs were left here as well and she sighed with relief.

For a few seconds she debated between leaving the cave to find the inu or staying put, which is most likely what the inu would want from her. The decision was made for her when the taiyoukai's jyaki flared against a dense barrier over the cave and he presented himself before her wearing only his hakamas and haori and laden with assorted items. His gaze fell upon the woman who had yet to realize that she wasn't dressed and in the sitting position she was in the blanket had fell to her lap, exposing her plump breasts and flat belly.

"Why are you worried minx?" the woman noted the new nickname, wondering if she liked being called by the animal similarly spelt to his previous nickname 'miko'.

"It's nothing," she grumbled unable to keep her eyes off the inu as he placed all the items near the circular pit that was meant for a fire.

"Did you think I had left you?" he tested, coming to sit next to her to explain, "It would be dishonourable for me to ignore the needs of your body."

"Sorry," she didn't know why her voice was growing soft, low, in a hush all of a sudden.

The inu leaned over pressing his lips to hers and lifting one perky breast in his open palm. Gasping, she finally noted her lack of clothing and tugged away from the inu to cover herself with the blanket. His chuckle was deep and genuine, his golden orbs joining in with the laughter.

"Are you hungry?" he asked instead of teasing her further.

A nod answered the question, "Can you hand be my yukata?"

Sesshomaru let his curiosity show through the arch of his brow.

"Please?"

"But I will be taking it off very shortly so why bother?"

"For my own personal comfort and safety," she began, "Its chilly, I've never been comfortable prancing around naked, and... you'd probably jump me if I don't," she was proud that she was able to maintain a cool even voice through most of her argument.

"Hn," he shrugged off his haori, closer than any of the clothing of hers he had tossed away, baring his chest to her eyes and handed it to her, "Here."

He wasn't worried about his control on his beast since he was bound to see to her health and that meant ensuring she ate. Nor did he care that she wasn't comfortable in her nudity because she would have to learn that as his mate there would be times that he would want to feel her bare skin against his as a show of affection. But even with the youkai blood she was proving to have maintained much of her humanity and the slight chill in the air was enough to concern him. He had been thinking about her new state for some time now and came to the conclusion that she was like no other youkai he had ever encountered. It was like she had combined into some sort of human youkai, more like a miko youkai.

He was brought back to reality when his ears picked up her mumbled thanks and smirked when the woman struggled to dress behind the blanket covering her without it actually falling to expose that soft, tender, milky-snow white skin that he wanted to mould into his hands. Caress it in a way that would have her crying out with those lush full lips just as he...

Growling for his beast to stop the images in his mind he reminded them that she would need nourishment if she was to keep up with the pace.

"Come," he bit out.

Startled at the tone the miko jumped from the bed and followed to the fire pit which suddenly burst with a flash into a woodless fire. After her moment of shock she dropped to the ground gracefully to sit and intriguingly took a basket into her lap to look inside, it was filled with various dried fruit and vegetables.

"Did you go to a village?" she inquired knowing that all of these things were preserved to keep over winter.

"Hn," apparently unpleased slightly at the prospect.

"I could have lived off meat for a few days," she told him.

"That's unacceptable, your body needs more than protein and I am your alpha. I refuse to let you have anything less than the best for your health," there was more than pride and protection in those words but she let it be not aware that the inu was more concerned about what her body needed in order to bare a healthy heir for him.

"Thank you."

With a handful of the almost candied like food she nibbled watching the inu pull apart the already skinned deer. It was strange to see him working the food. Technically it was suppose to be her job as a female. But he cut the meat into stripes and placed them in a pan found on one of the selves carved out of the wall that she didn't notice at first. Her face blanched when the heart of the beast made its way into the container to be heated as well.

"I am not eating that," she disapproved staring at the way the red angry colour of f flesh began to lighten in colour as the heat cooked it.

"I don't recall asking you to," he chuckled lifting the flesh from the pot to flip it, "but I would hate to see it go to waste."

The meat they didn't eat was wrapped tightly after being cooked and placed in a hollowed out hole in a corner, cold enough to keep it chilled to last for a few days. Sesshomaru forced the woman to eat until she was certain she was going to burst. He then led the miko to the warm pool of water and disrobing, slid in. Kagome had hesitated and avoided staring at the flawless, nude, perfect form of her mate. Yet the gaze of green couldn't help but wander over the deep contours of his chest. It reminded her of her far from perfect form and she worried about taking away the only barrier between the demanding golden orbs and the pale skin of her body.

"Kagome," he purred, lust lacing the hum, "join me."

"Turn around," she pleaded after a second and noted that the inu was not going to be compliant to her wishes.

The being she had been watching vanished from her line of vision, movement in the corner of her eyes caused her to turn but her small frame was pulled, resting against the form dripping with small water droplets. Two hands wrapped around her began to pull at the short jacket of his she wore and tug it away from her slender shoulders. The skin to skin contact did wonders to the rising heat compressed in her core and according to the hard mass she could feel along her backside she was able to guess the inu was feeling the effects as well. Moving to cover her breast with her arms was a bad idea. Sesshomaru immediately pulled the appendages behind her back and pushed her closer to the pool of water. In one swift movement she was not only in the water but also under the mercy of the inu.

Within the hot vapour of the pool the two seized one another's lips in a violent clash of dominance. Their tongues lapped into a tango in a deep need. The eager kiss was broken though as the taiyoukai pulled away. Kagome sucked air into her lungs and plunged forward to crash their mouths together once more. They each took turns to taste each other in tiny nibbles of the tender lower lip before their tongues dance in tantalizing twist and swirls until the miko cut her flesh against the slick point of his fang. Rumbling with pleasure the youkai suckled the wounded muscle drawing more blood to the surface before the mixture of their saliva caused the small injury to heal.

Retreating from her delightful mouth, his lips sought for one of the rosy erect nipples. He no longer needed to fear her actions and released her hands so he could pinch a tit between a thumb and finger as his fangs grazed over the opposite sensitive mound. The trembling sigh was artfully pulled from her with his gentle ministrations as his locks entangled within the long fingers before his head was pushed for another forceful encounter against the tender nubs. Drawn to the source of her mews the inu gave one final nip before letting his hands care for the mounted flesh. Roughly nipping her collarbone as he worked his way upwards, he avoided her swollen lips and clasped his moist cavern around the tender lobe of her ear. The far from innocent action sent cold, icy shivers down the back of her neck, through her spine and further heated the pooling ball of fire.

When their passionate gaze locked together it wasn't hard to see the unquenched lust in the hooded golden eyes. Again the male was holding back, she could see the nearly painful look in his eyes as he saw to her needs before his own.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered attempting to rub her heat against his, the word changing to a groan when he let her continue to grind against him, "Sesshomaru… I love you. I… I want you," she took a moment to suck air through her teeth, in a hiss. "Please, please stop teasing."

Crooning at the urgency of her demands made him all the more eager. A few meagre seconds later and he had his shaft buried deeply within her while letting his tortuously slow pace draw out the miko's mews for more. Claws dug into the tight skin of his back, barely hanging onto him as he thrust upwards. He didn't satisfy his arousal until the woman's voice was raw from her screeches, the deepening gashes along his shoulder blades only arousing his beast more. With his name singing and echoing within the walls of the cavern he released with a roar. Immediately the woman collapsed, her head resting on his bare shoulder and arms wrapped around him. Water washed away any traces of their latest act as he walked with her form still twisted around him to sit the woman in a natural shelf of the pool.

xXx

It was their third day in confinement. At the moment she was antsy. The full moon was tonight, the beast holding her hadn't let wander too far from him. It seemed Sesshomaru had completely lost his control over his beast; the golden eyes were a constant bloody red and the smooth stripes upon his cheeks jagged. She wasn't scared, at least not of the beast crooning behind her and constantly nuzzling any part of her skin he could reach with his nose. Deep inhales told her he was fascinated with her scent and every once in a while he would nudge the hardened bulge against the small of her back. Each time it drew out a sigh, gasp, or moan and she could feel the heat pooling in want. But it would seem he was waiting for something. In a way she was grateful, the miko knew that she would only hold her freedom for a little longer and she was fearful about what was to come. Sesshomaru had warned her that there would be pain. For this reason his beast was gentle in his love making even though it nearly killed him. He drew out her pleasure each time and focused solely on her fevered whispered words.

At the moment they were simply laying there. She had woken up what seemed like hours ago and he had refused to let her wander away from his arms. This was fine, she accepted the controlling gesture but it had gone too far now. The silence and stillness was driving her to the point of insanity. It made her want things over with rather than waiting around bored out of her mind. Wiggling around she managed to turn in the circle of his arms to face him. He tightened his hold possessively when she moved but noticed she tried to stay as close to him as possible during the movement. Understanding her intentions he let her room enough to flip around but immediately sealed his arms close when she was settled. Tilting her head upwards slightly she was able to stare into the crimson animalistic gaze.

Sesshomaru had been right to a point. He couldn't feel love, at least not when his beast was present. The animal within him based things entirely on instinct. In those vivid eyes he only saw a female that carried ideal traits that would suit him. He might see or feel the things his other side felt but they mattered not to him. The beast would be focused on claiming the woman so she wouldn't get away from him. In return he could promise her to provide for all her baser needs. But at the moment it whined, not aloud but mentally. The woman wasn't impressed by their kill it had brought for her meal and he received nothing more than a thanks. His advances were noticed of course and she received them well. He had even gotten the beast within her to response to him a few times. But she didn't receive his affections, the small touches and skin to skin contact well unless it was after one of their tumbles. He longed for her to just lay across him so he could feel the milk coloured velvet of her skin. The warmth that radiated off her body would penetrate him and the intoxicating scent of her would smother him. His other half didn't prepare the miko at all so he laid there, forcing the miko still when she woke, bare back against his exposed chest. When she had protested he allowed her the comfort of one fur to cover their forms. Although he couldn't see her nude form, he could feel it and that was better than nothing. Eventually he would teach her what it would be like to be a proper bitch of his.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, hoping that being one and the same the beast could be referred to the name of the male consumed by him.

"Mine," he growled in return.

"I want to get up," she continued trying not to sink like jelly at the small caresses.

"Are you hungry?"

His mind was like a one way switch. Seeing to the health of his female, then to his own health, after which he could see to lust. Every once in a while he would have to impress his woman to show her she had chosen the right male as her mate. Seeing that his bitch's desire had been seen to, she had rested, and she received adequate affections, he assumed that she would need to see to other bodily needs. Planning to take her multiple times that night in an attempt to produce his heir he knew it would be important to nourish her.

"No, I want a bath," she murmured stamping a chaste kiss upon his lips in hopes that it would persuade him to give in.

She didn't expect him to suddenly climb to his feet with her in his arms. Not even a second after her request and she was comfortably placed in his lap sitting in the pool of water. Figuring he would be a little more lenient she attempted to slip off his lap and further away to wash. The beast would have none of that though and quickly snaked his arms around her to hold her in place all the while changing his deep croon to a roaring growl, threatening her to submit.

"You're going to have to give me some space to bathe," she snapped wiggling in the tight embrace, "It's not like I am leaving."

A short snap of his jaws near her neck made her jump. Clearly the stronger of the two in physical strength, the male was able to easily push the woman to edge of the pool. The shallow end covered her to her waist, where the rocky ledge dug into the small of her back when she took a step back from the inu. He pushed her back to bend her at waist to lie awkwardly across the floor of the cave with her leg dangling in the heated water as he leaned in to cage her body with his arms and torso. He snarled again glaring with dangerous hues into her alarmed emeralds. His triumph came when she immediately bore her neck tilting her head to the side. It seemed the woman had learnt that one lesson well. But to release her now would only mean they would be placed in this situation soon.

"You are mine," he stated firmly.

"I know that," she forced her voice to remain calm, "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Mine," he enforced, liking her reply and the submission underlying her words, "Mine to touch. Only mine."

"Now you see that's what the problem is," she ignored the thick growl, "I don't mind you touching me but I need space too. I want to get a bath and I should be able to wash without you hovering over me. Give me a few minutes at least and then you can hold me again. I need time to move a bit before staying still for lengthy periods of time."

He took in her words. Contrary to most beliefs the inu would hear his female out. Communication was the key to pleasing the female, seeing to her needs, providing what she wanted. It was difficult to understand the strong woman he had chosen but the small request was easy enough to abide by. Should she try to run, like he feared, he was clearly the faster one and would be able to recapture her. It reassured him to know there was no deceit in her words and although she could, she didn't set up one of her barriers.

As he began to pull away he was drawn to her position and decided upon a price for the bit of freedom she required. His arms reached for her legs and forced them around his hips just as he let his member grind along her heat. The moan and hike in arousal made it hard to retreat but he had to wait. The woman needed her strength for that night.

Yet he couldn't help but sink lower onto his knees and bring her legs over his shoulders. Spreading the glistening folds with two fingers exposed the pink fleshy nub hidden away. The sight of her was only ever going to be his to enjoy and he relished that her mews, screams, whispers, that he drew from her were all for his ears only, even if the high pitched ones caused them to ring in pain. A tongue slipped over the bundle of nerves before he grazed it with the sharp tip of his fang. The legs wrapped around him tightened when he sucked the bead, deeply pulling it into his mouth. A moment later he could hear her sweet screams of passion running through his ears and her whole body vibrated, shuttering with the ministrations of his tongue and mouth. When the thick essence of her arousal slipped past her delicate folds he was drawn to the source of the intoxicating scent. The few short licks were enough to satisfy him until later when he could finally claim the woman as his power grew to its greatest.

He pulled away, fighting the urge to roll her over to claim the tight canal and have her crying all over again. Crimson gaze locked with the curiosity he saw within the miko's eyes the emotion shyly peeking around the haunted desire she had experienced. He had moved a step back, letting her legs fall from their tight embrace around him.

"Bathe," he ordered when she didn't move.

xXx

Kagome grumbled again, her arms crossed while carried across the taiyoukai's arms. He insisted that she was not to walk. In fact for the past few hours, even with his obvious erection and her thick heavy arousal floating in the air, refused to participate in anything other than passionate kisses. The heat of her own beast howled at the way their male was ignoring her needs. Just as she got the courage to demand for attention she was swiped off her feet and then carted out of the cave. The chilled air didn't bother her much as she huddled in his hold but she really wanted down. Each shift of her weight caused the arms to tighten. At long last the male stopped.

The small clearing was protected from a circle of trees. Water trickled by in an uneven flowing brook that cut the area in half. Her mind pondered why here and not in the cave where she felt a little less exposed. Looking up she noticed the full moon above them at its highest point shining the bright night light over the area. Sesshomaru said nothing as he sat, crossed his legs and positioned his woman across his lap. When her stare locked with his he growled and licked his lips. The beast's complete control meant no one would stop him from devouring the woman in his desire to have her.

"Uh… Sessho—" but her lips were bombarded by the eager inu lord.

In his haste to have her, no time was spared before his tongue entangled with hers and danced contently with the moist partner until the woman's chest heaved against his. Kagome, no longer shy once the act began pulled herself against the inu. Loving hands cradled his head forcing him to deepen the affection of his mouth leaving no spot untouched as he ravished her.

"Sesshomaru," she sighed as her form tugged away for the air her lungs cried for, "I need you."

Layers of silk were pulled, tugged, and pushed. Hands tangled as they each tried to disrobe the other, all the while caressing newly exposed skin with open mouthed kisses. Skin brushed skin as Sesshomaru lowered his form of the woman he would dominate that night. Crimson gaze flowed over her face, the deep croon of his chest whispered tales of lust and desire. They lingered over the intricate pattern declaring the female as his. Already the colour was fading, shimmering below the surface, reacting to the soft light of the moon.

From the writhing woman beneath him Sesshomaru deduced the skin had grown more sensitive. Already she was showing signs she was ready to be marked as his tender, moist tongue crawled over the lines. His miko wanted him as much as he desired her. Fangs drew small red lines over the delicate flesh bringing out a gasp. The divine heated spice that usually engulfed her as of late amplified in concentration. In the short time with her he already knew what would draw her pleasure out and which technique would toss her over the edge that he suspended her from.

He held no fear in running claws across the pale moon kissed velvet of her skin while reaching to shift the weight of her breast in his hand. Trails of saliva were left in the inu's wake as open mouth kisses carried down her collarbone and to the vacant tit, erect and begging for attention. The small blots of wetness grew cold over her blistering body, aching painfully with each desirable caress. When the hardened nub was swallowed in warm moisture Kagome couldn't help but arch her body up for more. Thick wetness could be felt between her legs as the knot in her core tightened unbearably. In an attempt to release the deep commotion, the miko wrapped the long, slender limps around the inu's waist while grinding against the flesh she hoped would penetrate her soon. Against her heat she felt the overwhelming length of the inu throb and the contact pulled a grunt from his lips.

"We did all this earlier today… please just take me. I want to feel you inside," her whimpers went unnoticed by the beast above her.

Whispered words and wishes were not granted. It was his desire to pleasure the woman fully. Prying the legs, twisted around him, apart, Sesshomaru sunk over her form. Tongue traced circles across her belly, dipping into her navel before sinking further and further. Mere centimetres from her treasure and he relished in the heavy scent drifting from the sleek, coated folds. Two fingers spread the pink fleshy petals so he could dart his tongue into her deeply. The thumb of his other hand wisped over her pearl as he stroked into her again and again. The inner walls gripping him tightened and he was aware she was nearing the small step towards a brief completion. He pulled away from her allowing the feeling of need fade painfully. The dissatisfying groan was followed by pleading whispers for more. Slowly he leaned forward and pulled the bundle of nerves into his mouth applying suction to pull a responsive buck of her hips from the woman. Fingers dived into her canal and he begun the process of teasing her once again. only to stop just as she showed signs of diving over the line of sanity.

"Sesshomaru stop that," her whine rang through his ears when she was denied her pleasure once more.

"This Sesshomaru has stopped," he teased crawling over her form to cage her with his body.

"Stop stopping," she rephrased wrapping her slender arms around his neck as the silver curtain of locks fell over his shoulders to hide the world from her eyes. Not that she was focusing on anything else but the inu dominating.

Claiming her lips he allowed his member to grind into her once again, maintaining pestering torture she clearly didn't agree with. Tongues clashed in a dance, hands roamed over deep curves and dips, taunt muscle and flawless sensitive silk. Passionate kisses broke away from her mouth to carve cruelty along her neck. His tongue heeded the junction of her neck and shoulder, suckling and nipping the flesh. Kagome moaned tilting her head to the side so the inu could access the area, however he was aware of her impatience when she bucked her hips against him, slipping more of the hardened muscle against her heat and rubbing vigorously in hopes to bring the pleasure he had denied her. But without the deep inner strokes she would never feel the finishing point she sought.

"I can't take this," his miko begged him, the sharp points of her claws embedding shallowly into the muscles taunt over the blades of his shoulders. "You're going to kill me."

A soft smirk turned in the corner of his mouth. The woman was closer to her release, but he refused to let her take her own pleasure from him. Sesshomaru would be the cause of the explosion of ecstasy she would feel and he realized he wanted to feel as she came, experience the walls that would tighten around him excruciatingly. Eagerly he moved, arranging his firm organ before pushing forward. The deep invasion was the final push the miko needed. The warm, welcoming walls clinging to his length, stretching to receive his girth was enough to send the woman over the edge screaming the name of her lover into the night. Her mews grasped the attention of his hearing, pulling him deeper into the moment as his strokes pushed into her, attempting to join them as one for even a short moment.

With a particularly hard forward motion of his hips the woman's cries became growls and he watched as her gaze darkened. Usually the arrival of a beast was seen through fiery red orbs overtaking the vibrant hues of the vessel. Kagome gaze, usually filled with a forest of green, lightened to match the silver sheen gracing the symbols decorating her luscious body. The colour was another thing that made him believe the woman was meant to be his. A flash of fangs caught his attention in the corner of his eye before a sharp pain dug into the muscle of his shoulder near the base of his neck. Dull throbbing from the laceration grew into a sting. Her release washed over her, bringing forth a scream gurgled from the blood flowing into her mouth and muffled since she refused to release the inu. Confusion was not something his beast showed well. It was a weakness. Nevertheless he was baffled at the female bitch. Usually a male initiated the process of marking. Pain would drive the woman to bite into the male. However, she proved to be a surprise.

**xXx**

Just as he allowed his pleasure to take hold his elongated fangs embedded into her flesh piercing muscle, nerves, tendons, veins. Her moan forced her to release her hold on the beast and brought pain to his beast realizing that it would be the last pleasurable sound that would be emitting from the miko for a while. Blood poured freely as he bit hard deepening the wound allowing her life force to flow into his mouth to be consumed. Kagome grunted at the new pain, digging her own fangs to re-enter his flesh. The fine wine of her body forced a deep rumble of approval as shifted his attentions and he tore deeper into her neck, severely tearing most of flesh from muscle. Her divine flesh was ripped away and swallowed with the crimson fluid still pouring into his mouth. Sharp points clawed at his back with her new pain as her screams were muffled from the penetration of her mouth around the tissue. The first part of his task was complete as the muscle at the junction was bare from the fleshy outer shell. Sesshomaru allowed his poison to come forth and brand the exposed tissue forever, marking her as his. The burning sensation from the sting brought further tears to the woman's eyes but the worst of things was over. His tongue lapped at the open wound in hopes that he could sooth the pain with his warm saliva. Kagome whimpered at the contact and winced away, proving that the skin was too sensitive to touch just yet. Fangs released him and he could make out the tingling sensation of her mark. He pondered why the process of a female marring a male as hers was less complicated many times over the past few days but such thoughts weren't his priority.

**xXx**

His length was still fully embedded in the miko and though he could not ease her pain right away he could bring her attention to focus elsewhere. A first retreat tested the wetness remaining from their last round. Warm walls were still slickly coated in their juices proving that he could continue to thrust his member into her. Strokes of flesh against sensitive flesh filled the area with hallow sounds. Kagome groaned but remained motionless with her newfound soreness. The lack of participation was understood by the inu and only meant he would have to work hard in understanding of what the woman's body desired. Slow drives into the tight passage eliminated unnecessary movement. He kept the strokes deep, a leg hooked over his shoulder as he drew her to her edge slowly. It was agonizing to maintain such a pace. His throbbing rod breaching pass sacred barriers pained with the desire to pound long and hard. Finally when they were both unable to cope with the delaying liberation they allowed their orgasms to wash over them in waves. A flare of power blasted through the clearing. Kagome's powers cut loose only reigning in when Sesshomaru's jyaki blazed strongly and tangled with her own blending into one entity, creating one aura shared between two beings. It signified that not only were their bodies joint but also their souls.

"I'm tired," the woman whispered with clouded orbs slowly dissolving from the silver sheen.

"Rest mate," the beast crooned after moving to lie beside her without moving the woman, but still able to comfort her with his affectionate caresses.

* * *

Ja ne   
Angelic Memories    
© 2009


	32. Scroll Thirty One: Aftershock

Okay, it's been a while for this story, but I've been fighting with my muse about the heading of this plot. I sort of had a fork in the road, but I've got it sorted out.... I think.

Anyway thanks to Hanyou-Fox Girl for the helping me catch those silly errors.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this story

* * *

Scroll Thirty One – Aftershock

Kagome's mind moved between the realm of awareness and sleep. Though awake she kept her eyes closed hoping to fall asleep once more until the dull ache on her neck vanish. But she only managed to postpone the inevitable. A shift of weight beside her caught her attention and a lid cracked revealing an emerald to the being leaning over her. Smiling she allowed the twin hazy eye open to take in the form of the male. Somehow during the night the beast had managed to bring the woman back to the furs of the little hideaway. The smile was greeted with a smirk, shown not only in the corner of the firm lips but also in the golden tones reflecting the woman's gaze.

"Um… morning," she yawned and stretching and pulling the kink in her back in the process. She winched slightly but tried not to let the inu see.

Sesshomaru didn't stop his evident staring; she noticed the downward motion as he averted his sight. Something along her neck enticed him to lean forward and seal his open mouth around the flesh. A flickering of his tongue brought forth a moan from the woman, her back arching for more of the delightful touch. When the inu pulled away Kagome slapped her hand around her neck, a dull throb was still lingering over the flesh but she ignored it. Under her palm she could feel the rise of her skin, patterned into an intricate configuration of lines. The pain from last night echoed in her mind and she realized the beast had marked her. The night was vaguely memorable, between the pain and the passion Kagome remembered very little. But she grew quite elated at the turn of events. She was officially Sesshomaru's mate. He had marked her. Though she didn't like being called a possession, she did belong to the inu.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered sitting up to wrap her arms around him. "Is there a mirror?" An arch of an eyebrow in question of her intentions. "I want to see what your mark looks like," she giggled.

The taiyoukai pulled aside the mass of silver hair on his right side baring a faint blue mar; "It will darken over the next couple of days," his comment was short lived as he groaned.

A tip of a finger had glided over the elevated flesh. She was hypnotized by the beautiful swirls and elegant arches. Slowly she traced each loop, not paying any heed to the increasing heaves of the inu's chest as he tried to gain control of the situation.

"Did I do this?" she mumbled in a faint whisper, unsure of everything in her cluttered mind.

"Hn," he barely managed the reply, hating that he was apparently affected by the sensitivity of the skin.

"When?"

Growling echoed through the cave and she was pulled down unto the bed. At first she had assumed the inu was upset about being marked, they hadn't really talked about her marking him, but the quickly growing erection between them told her otherwise.

"Oh," she gasped upon her realization, her fingers stilling over the mark. "I didn't mean to…" the look of pure pleasure slowed her words, "but I don't think I'm sorry."

xXx

Kagome dozed once again in his arms. His smirk was unshielded as he thought about the happiness radiating off her. Her bliss brought delight to him. After the pain she had gone through, the supposed death the witch predicted and the actual death of the hanyou, not to mention the physical pain from marking her, his miko deserved to be happy.

_**When will you tell her?**_

_Later._

_**Wake her. **_

_No, not yet._ Sesshomaru didn't wish to disturb the peaceful, angelic look on his mate and enjoyed having her in his arms.

_**Angel? How do you know what an angel looks like? Just wake her and tell our female the good news. **_

Sesshomaru settled beside the woman, showing the beast that, so long as he was in charge, the woman would receive the well justified rest. As important as the news was it could wait. In the back of his mind, fully restrained once again, his beast grumbled.

xXx

Kagome stirred, her stomach growled at her when she tried to fall back asleep against firm pillow. A movement around her waist told her Sesshomaru knew she was up and what her body needed. Both the warmth engulfing her form and her pillow suddenly vanished, leaving her to grouse mentally. Sitting up was all she could manage, forcing her to remember words from earlier. Resources were drained to the intense attack on her. Their powers had flared against one another, attempting to weaken before blending as one. She felt exhausted but her body's needs protested against any ideas lingering on falling back into a deep slumber. Walking was probably a no go if sitting was causing dizziness. Her mate drew closer carrying food for her. Piled on the plate was nearly double of what she would usually eat.

"Sesshomaru I'm not that hungry," Kagome sighed.

"You will eat everything," he growled.

"Half," she argued with annoyance that they were going through this again.

"There is no room for debate."

"You didn't take issue with it before," the miko pointed out, quickly biting into something before her stomach jumped out to feed itself.

"That was before. But we must be careful now," his pause drew her attention, "You carry my heir," fingers brushed against her cheek, "You must eat for two."

Kagome swallowed everything in her mouth, more like chocking it down as she tried to breath. There were far better ways, and times, to tell a woman she was pregnant. Apparently the inu was too eager, or honest, to wait before mentioning such things. The pride in his eyes sought for her to join the inu in his joy but she was still bothered about a few things. So many had told her it was difficult for an inu to be produced and she had assumed she would be safe for a while. Kagome had planned on worrying about pregnancy later… it was too soon.

"What? Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru frowned; her reaction was not what he was expecting. He had thought she had vanquished all her concerns.

"I… so soon?"

The inu decided then and there it was time for her to tell him what really bothered her about the subject. It was obviously more than being a good parent. He took hold of the plate, placed it beside the futon, and quickly moved to straddle the woman's waist. Wrists grasped, one in each of his hands, and pinned above her.

"Do you not wish to be pupped?" he growled angrily, hoping to show his displeasure.

"No I don't want to have a child so soon," she whispered trying to turn her head away from the glowing red gaze.

"Does this Sesshomaru disgust you so that you wish not to bare our pup?" He followed her movements, growling when she closed her eyes.

"No! That's not it!" she cried, letting tears flow down her cheeks, "I do want a pup… I really do, but… not now."

"Why?"

How could she show him weakness? Sesshomaru was the one who had taught her to leave pass them. Work through what you fear, face it every day. But she was scared of something she didn't think she could handle.

"Why, mate!?"

"What if that's all you want? What if you don't love me… and you leave. In my time many people break up, ending beautiful relationships, because they had a pup too soon. I … I don't want a pup yet because I don't want our relationship to end. I'm afraid I'll lose you."

The inu stilled. His gaze, clouded in red, lightened. Though she was youkai she still believed in the ways of a human. It was human customs and understandings that drove her to believe he wished for nothing more than an heir. The way his beast pushed for one only enforced the woman that her conclusions were the truth. How could he blame the woman for such thoughts?

"Kagome," he let her name linger in the air for a moment, "I will not express my feelings so openly all the time. Not as you are free to do. My beast doesn't allow me to show emotion even through sometimes I must. Training has closed me off from feeling, so that I had forgotten how to be anything but impartial to everything. You are the one who has shown me it is possible to allow these feelings roam through my body and not fear weakness. Even my own father was unable to teach me that lesson."

Silence, Kagome stared at the male waiting to see what else he might say. He was watching her with soft, tender eyes. Showing her what he was trying to express in his words.

"You are… mine. Mine to cherish and protect. Mine to … love. I wish for a pup to show this sensation created through our joining, from our passion. I will not ignore you or make you leave afterwards. Do you understand?"

There in the corner of her mouth was a slight small, "I don't suppose I will ever hear this type of speech again will I," she teased noticing the narrowing of his golden hues, "Will you say it again?"

"Say what?" he refused to open himself up like that again. It was embarrassing to his reputation, if anyone should ever find out.

"I love you," she rephrased his lengthy speak to the three words she was dying to hear pass his lips.

She was nearly led to disappointment when he said nothing at first, but he gave in, for reasons unknown to her.

"I love you."

Smiling brightly she leaned her head up, still pinned by the inu, and brushed her lips against his saying: "I love you too," before sealing them tightly against his.

xXx

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama," Seria bowed her head with a smile and turned to the other form, "Good evening Kagome-sama."

Happy to be back on solid ground allowed her to overlook the new title for a moment but the miko immediately glared when her thoughts caught up to her, "No sama Seria."

"Milady it would be improper of me to call you so formally now that you are the Lady of the West."

"Amuse my mate Seria while you hold only her company," the inu declared, wondering when the woman had begun to change his house rules. Traditions were slowly breaking and mutating with the miko around. Silence was falling and the servants suddenly found it was ideal to chat and talk… even in his presence. "I trust you have taken care of the arrangements for the gathering?"

"In your office Milord."

"Seria I didn't do anything wrong right?" the miko asked when the inu turned without another word and left the room.

"No, I am certain Sesshomaru-sama still must learn what the life of a mated male is like. He has much to do to prepare the ceremony. Not to mention many things have been postponed for some time."

Kagome nodded and followed the maid, "They're sleeping aren't they?" the woman mumbled looking down the long hall of the family rooms as they continued down the stairs to the main floor..

"Shippo is awake, following Jeri around to learn as much as possible. Your young kit has been sleeping less and less, I'm sure you've notice his power increasing. It's kind of startling," the youkai female murmured.

"Why?"

"If he continues at this rate, he will surely become more powerful than an average kitsune. With Jeri's assistance and the techniques you taught him, he has learnt to control the power. It won't be long before he morphs that power and creates a humanoid form instead of the semi state he's in."

Kagome let her thoughts consider the kitsune, "Is he going to have to leave?"

"What do you mean milady…" the bat noticed the glare as she peered over her shoulder. "I mean … Kagome?"

"In order to control this new power, will Shippo have to find another kitsune youkai?"

"No, he should be fine here. Sesshomaru-sama's army is vast. There are plenty who will be able to train him with whatever power he has. You are the only mother he has ever known so by instinct he will not want to wander far from you until he is ready to mate. Now then, let us begin with what's expected of you now that you are Sesshomaru-sama's mate," both women took a seat on the cushions within the library.

xXx

Just before midnight Sesshomaru growled. He had managed through most of the reports and unimportant scrolls littering his desk. But after some time his mind wandered over to his mate. Due to the absence from the castle the inu had explained he would take the night to go over the necessary documents. He didn't expect Jeri to have handled most of them. It made him wonder if the male knew something. Perhaps the understanding of the lingering effects of heat after mating? Kagome was brushing her mark, he could feel her through the bond created. She called to him, beckoning with each stroke, although he doubted the woman realized.

Within the last few days he had noticed his female change further. Less sleep, more time awake. Her libido was on par to his. He was just able to sate her needs and desires just as she was just able to keep up to his. Moreover, she was fast to learn what he wanted. His beast ached to dominate her, since their last bout had been her the artist while he was the canvas.

Growling he tossed a scroll down. Words were blending together, making no sense. He repeatedly read over the same line. Cursing mentally only brought on other thoughts. How did males put up with being mated? Would he always want the miko as much as he did now or would it eventually die down? He wanted to know, yet refused to ask. He wasn't sure he was prepared to learn the answer, not to mention asking would show weakness. Kagome was obviously affecting him far more than he had assumed she would. Taking her as mate hadn't quenched his thirst but created a longing for more. His body dehydrating faster than his drink could keep up with. If the feeling did pass what would be left? Perhaps their love wouldn't be lasting? The passion had grown to an extent that it would die away, withering like a fierce fire without oxygen. Were they doomed?

A fist tightened around the calligraphy pen, snapping it in two. His answers would have to be answered with time. But he wanted desperately to refuse he was anything like his father, who had thought to love his mother and moved on to the human years later. Sesshomaru enticed anger into his growl as he started at a map outlining the newest location of his warriors. But the contours of the land and small dots representing each man bled past his vision as his thoughts lingered on more satisfying thoughts. His miko, she was his and if he refused to let the passion between them die then he would force his will as he did so with everything. Deciding early this afternoon they would spend the night apart wasn't the best plan he had. Sesshomaru assumed his desire for his mate was fulfilled for the time being. Never had he thought that after a week of pleasuring the same woman he would still want her as much as before.

Looking around his office things seemed too neat. Organization was something he prided in but this wasn't his type of system. While gone someone had changed the placement of his reports. Certain scrolls were missing, parchment rolls were used and gone. He was certain someone or had taken it upon themselves to take care of certain matters he had neglected as of late.

A knock on the door made him focus on the object. Unfortunately it was not the being he had longed to bend over his desk… he stopped the line of thought before it could begin again.

"Enter," the inu replied, not certain if the visitor was a positive or negative point to his evening.

"Milord," Jeri nodded stepping into the room, "I have seen to most of the local areas myself. The reports to the Northern and Eastern Lords were sent two days ago, since the Southern Lord has yet to be replaced. The meeting with follow the evening after gathering in a week's time. Seria has seen to the organization of the servants for next week's ceremonies and your troops are taking your patrols of the lands. No disrespect Sesshomaru-sama but your time could be spent more wisely. Our lady is still unfamiliar with the youkai society. We all understand that she needs to be taught rules of the house, and Seria is not an inu."

Sesshomaru had his answer. The general had purposefully taken things into his hands. As much as it bothered him that a lower being thought he needed help it proved another thing. He knew Sesshomaru's line of thought. Jeri was well aware his lord wouldn't want to be cooped within the walls of his office when he could be sheathed in the walls of his bitch. They both knew Seria was completely capable of training Kagome, she had already begun to do so and continued even now. But he had to admit he rather enjoyed the excuse and was grateful for the male's help.

No other words were exchanged as the inu stood and exited, leaving the general alone to take away the few things that had been signed. Sesshomaru found his mate in the library. From the threshold he watched the miko.

"But you just said… how is it I can fight for myself one moment but this next I must submit to him. I don't need Sesshomaru to tell another that I'm no whore," the woman growled, "I'm perfectly capable of arguing that position myself."

"Kagome… being called a whore attacks Milord's reputation. He would never sink so low, so in this case you would back down and let him defend your honour in order to defend his own."

"But…" Kagome whipped her head around and stared at the male behind her. "Your traditions are confusing and I don't understand how you can decipher what to do. How can you expect me to know when to back down and when to challenge? These stupid rules are … purposely mocking all that I stand for!"

Sesshomaru waved the maid away fighting the need to chuckle at the woman. His steps drew his form closer to the raging woman. The aura around them flickered delightfully in her anger. But he knew she was growing frustrated in trying to comprehend what came to most youkai instinctually. Though she held some natural impulse, it appeared that it had yet to fully develop. Time would warrant her with the sensations that ruled his beast from birth. When that time came her power to understand him would grow and their bond would strengthen.

"Perhaps I could signal you into challenging another. A flicker," he let a trickling sensation flow through their bond, "to let you know you may proceed. No flicker," the inu stopped, "means you submit to me, allowing my beast the right to defend what is ours."

A soft sigh escaped her lips; the woman was trying to do what was acceptable. He knew that it wasn't easy since her nature told her that she should defend her own rights. But her nod spoke of her agreement to the terms. His vision moved slowly over her form. She had allowed Seria to help pin her hair up, it twisted around the crown of her head and fell in long waves over her shoulders. His groin twitched in excitement with the idea of running his fingers through the raven locks, releasing the waves that were pinned.

"Come," the inu bit out, a little harsh, but he was slowly losing his control.

A spark dashed through the green depths at the order. Tonight's conquest would not come easily.

xXx

Warm breeze permeated the room, and a light material fluttered near the balcony archway. A heavy arm lifted and dropped around the position where the miko was usually curled about. The lack of warmth radiating from her body forced the inu to crack a lid exposing the previously hidden golden hues to the dawn light. His mate's side of the bed was empty and her scent, though strong, suggested she had rose some time ago. Not a second was wasted as he rose and donned his hakamas. He tossed opened the double doors of his chambers and followed the flow perfume of his mate. Once found he yanked her into his arms and turned, allowing the confused and shocked eyes of the occupants of the room only a few seconds to take in the disappearance of their host.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" the miko demanded as she was tossed onto the bed gently before hearing the distinct slamming of doors.

"You will not leave the safety of your mate again. Now undress." He thought nothing of his demands, giving into the high instinctual need to protect the woman carrying his precious gift.

"Why? I just got dressed." Arms crossed and a determined look warned the inu of her rising temper. "What's wrong with visiting my friends? I didn't even leave this wing."

Three days had passed without a hitch. The announcement of a future heir brought delight throughout the palace. Her friends smiled about the many play dates that would occur in the following years. However this was the first morning she had gotten up before Sesshomaru. Usually the inu didn't sleep much and Kagome had found that she wanted to sleep more. It was a trait for a pregnant inu. The body used up a lot of energy carrying the pup and Kagome felt the need to rest more.

"This Sesshomaru finds your clothing distasteful," he snapped inching closer.

Looking down she took in the blacks and reds of her heavy kimono. She had been experiencing chills and she had reached for the first warm material she could reach within the closet she shared with Sesshomaru. The inu had given her more than half the space of his wardrobe and it had been filled with the most exquisite kimonos. Most adorned silver or blue, but there was a range of colours. It didn't occur to her Sesshomaru would disagree with some of the outfits, he had after all arrange to have all her clothing made from the finest materials. From rare silks to specially woven fibres.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

Sesshomaru growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. He reached for the woman, who didn't fear her mate and refused to flinch. Her aura flared, but it didn't stop him from shredding the material wrapping around her curves.

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to talk to one another. No one said anything about this 'no leaving the bed thing' or that you would be required to pick my clothing. Tell me what's going on."

It didn't shock him that she was able to stand there, wearing absolutely nothing, and look fierce in her anger. She was perfect in every meaning of the word, even though it was out of place for her to challenge him. But the courage she held to face him was something he enjoyed. It made her different, it made him seek after her, it made him want her. So much so that he pinned her to the nearest wall and growled lowly in possession.

"Stop that," she hissed, slapping away the hand working up her hip.

"Mine," he snarled, a tongue slipped over his lower pale lip to lick the vibrant mark radiating its own aura from her shoulder and neck. "You will submit to me."

As he spoke Kagome gave him a glare, her narrowed sapphire eyes glazing with fierce determination. It was a task to ignore the inu as he thrust his hips against hers allowing her to feel the already stiffening bulge.

"Sesshomaru, stop." She ignored his grinding motions and paid close attention to his hands so she wouldn't find hers pinned behind her. "I'm already your mate and it's bad enough I must put up with your instinctual growling, but this is just too much. If I have to submit, you have to explain why."

The inu stopped, staring, and studying the woman. Her glare was unsettling and for some reason he was guilty of his actions. Blood of her youkai and the instincts that came with it had yet to kick in and the inu wondered if it ever would. But the old miko had assured him that Kagome would begin to feel the presence of you youkai more. In his excitement that the youkai with his mate would soon fully understand him, his beast had forgotten that she wasn't quite there yet.

"Submission will allow others to see you trust your male to protect you in your weakened condition. You must never leave a room without me by your side. Until the western heir is born you will wear the colours of the title you hold, which show you acknowledge your mate as the father to your child."

Seconds of silence drifted lazily between them before she tilted her neck and allowed the inu access to lick the pulsing flicker beneath the skin of her mark.

"You please me, my lady mate. Shall I show you just how much?" he crooned lustfully.

* * *

Ja ne   
Angelic Memories   
© 2009


	33. Scroll Thirty Two: Natural Ability

So I have a lot to be thankful for. Mainly this story because it was nominated for Best Character Portrayal of Kagome on Dokuga. So thank you everyone for reading and I thank anyone and everyone who nominated me. A Child's Wish was also nominated, for best One-Shot, so I am thankful for that too. Oh and for my wonderful beta, Hanyou Fox-Girl, for sticking with me and putting up with the randomness of this story.

As always, please enjoy this update.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Scroll Thirty-Two: Natural Ability

A moment's hesitation brought forth thoughts of what might happen if she continued with her task and knocked upon the beautifully craved panel of wood. Both ears and nose could pick up what had just occurred in the room, and she had no death wish. But the other lords had little patience, even for the strongest of the group, and they would arrive any moment at the palace, looking for an audience with the Western Lord. So the violet eyes sunk to stare at the ground as she debated between the wrath of her lord, and perhaps her lady, or the angry guest that would arrive shortly.

Silence currently filled the air, so she determined it was now or never. Gentle raps echoed the hallway, and from the other side she could barely make out the stirring of the newly mated couple.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you but you're required to greet the other lords shortly."

A rumble greet her ears, acknowledging that he had heard what she said, but she was slightly surprise that there was dismay to be heard in the grumble. Turning on her heels, she contemplated for a second whether to linger to help her lady. It was custom for a lady to dress her mate, but she couldn't recall if a male ever dressed his female.

Her thoughts took a turn and a bright smile formed upon her delicate lips.

_It will be nice to hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet within these lonely halls. _

Rin and the others were growing up and Seria knew that Kagome would need help with any pups that she had, meaning that the castle would once again bare the light giggling of young laughter. Not to mention that Seria couldn't help but see what kind of father their great lord would become.

xXx

Kagome sighed as her legs were untangled form the inu's form. The taunt muscular chest blocked her view, not that she minded, for a moment before her mate rose from their bed. When he turned, her emerald orbs fell upon the tight cheeks of his ass. A smirk of pride grew as she noticed her handy work. Angry red streaks hadn't the chance to heal, the trailed across the deep contours of his back and shoulders. A few strayed from the large cluster to play tag along the firm cheeks, moving from side to side as his walk shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"What's entertaining you koi?" His question came when he noticed the lightening of her aura.

"Nothing," she mumbled innocently.

Gold flickered over his shoulder to catch the direction of his mate's gaze before his mate corrected the look and her attention danced within his golden irises.

Kagome allowed herself another sigh as her mate vanished into the closet. When he return to her line of vision, partly dressed and waiting for her to finished the started task, she realized they would begin with what they had skipped over the past couple of days. Clambering off the bed and making a path to the inu, she began tying the knot of the obi around his waist. Sesshomaru observed her movements and corrected her mistakes. Her knowledge was still limited when it came to dressing the inu, but he still enjoyed the attention he received from her at moments like these. She held out the light coat and began to tie it close, the loose layer allow the previous to shine through.

"After this may I leave the room to fetch Seria? I need help with that thing you picked out."

"No," he replied, his eyes moving over the quick work of her fingers.

"Well then you won't have a properly dressed mate," she stated and took a step back to admire her lovely work.

Her breath caught in her throat as her lungs tightened, just as Kagome realized how lucky she was. The loose hakamas and the elegantly tied obi shimmered and matched the glistening locks held down his back in a lazy, yet attractive braid. The long, midnight blue outer coat graced the ground in light kisses, the long sleeves barely allowing eyes to view the deadly claws. Beneath the light material was the silver kosode, matching the rest of the silver under attire.

The miko vanished into the wardrobe, fetching the two swords from their platform, she brought them to Sesshomaru with ease. The heavy metal no longer held the same burden of weight now that her transformation had taken its full affect. She moved the blades into position, allowing the inu to point out her mistakes, and tied them around his waist. At last she moved to the bed and reach for the fluff she enjoyed cuddling.

With her back turned, a dangerous prospect that she hadn't thought through, Sesshomaru stepped forward and firmly pressed his frame to hers. Kagome gasped and the inu but back the groan. He was temped to habe hthe miko skip her duties that day. Her nude form moving to complete the details of his attire enticed him to throw her onto the bed and habe his way yet again. But on thing stopped him, and surprisingly I wasn't the meeting he had planned with the other lords.

Instinct told him of the rest needed by the breeding female. And for once he agreed with his beast. The woman needed to rest her body, for carrying an inu was never an easy task. Sesshomaru did nothing more than hold the woman, allowing his scent to transfer onto her, to show the others that their bond was strong.

"Sesshomaru, I need to dress," the woman interrupted. "Again," she added.

"I shall dress you."

"Why?" she asked shocked.

"Because I am your mate, and it is clear you will need help," he smirked while releasing Kagome.

The metres of material that Sesshomaru carried from the closet moments later was the last thing Kagome wanted to see. Though she loved dressing like a princess, it annoyed her that she would have to learn to like the layers upon layers of cloth she had to wear to show the new status she held.

"I'm going to die from heat stroke," the miko joked.

Sesshomaru looked at the material with concern and his brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Unlike the human made silk, this breaths and adjust to the aura wearing it. It will be heavy, but you won't overheat."

Kagome smiled, "I'm just joking, I'm sure I'll be fine. So… uh… what's first?"

The bundle of fabric was gently toss to the bed and slowly she was dressed, much like a life size doll. As each of the layers was added, Kagome noted the care he took in his fluent motions. He began wrapping her obi around and it was followed with the obijime and obiage, both items that she had always had troubles with.

Her attire was exactly like her mate's. The colours of the house blended like a river over her form and as the final layer was added she looked to the bed to see the final items laying there.

"Ah… Sesshomaru I can't walk in those," she whispered looking at the zori heel.

The traditional sandal, made of the straw and covered in soft fabric, had a wedged heel that sloped sharply towards the toe. Though she had tried to practice walking in them a couple of times, she was still unsteady on her feet and had no confidence in walking.

But from the prideful look on the inu face, Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to talk herself out of it. He would use the task as a way to prove herself in her own eyes and grow assertive.

"I hate you. I'm going to embarrass you by falling on my face and you're going to laugh at me silently," she grumbled as she sat down.

One foot at a time was dressed in the weapon of choice her mate had decided to kill her with. Without noticing it she was guided out the door. A little stumbling made the mind aware of the direction they were going and worry became apparent in an instant.

"If I do fall you will catch me right?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but the arm carrying hers tightened to bring her closer to him. The small unseen gesture meant more to her, since it showed her that he was there, even if he felt he couldn't speak such words in front of those who might view it as a weakness.

"Uh… so why do I have to attend this meeting?"

"You singlehandedly kill two opponents that threatened the realms. Your position and power must be assessed by the overlords of the realms to ensure the safety of the lands are not at risk at your new rising influence."

"But I'm mated to you so surely I can't be a risk right?"

"It is possible that it was this Sesshomaru's plan to mate a powerful female to gain control of the surrounding lands and become tyrant of Japan." When no smart remark graced the delicate youkai ears the smooth, deep voice filled the silence. "It isn't this Sesshomaru's intention to use your power, unless needed to protect what is now ours to protect," he declared, a hand gracing her currently flat belly.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "What's the worst they can do?"

A thoughtful moment passed as they drew closer to the double doors leading into the meeting room, though it was usually an area females were rarely allowed. Yet Kagome had the luck of the draw, since her role to play was important and the men refused to lose any comfort in their traditions.

"Wait," Kagome whispered loudly as a hand reached for the handle. "How do I greet them?"

"Lower your eyes, not your head. You bow to no one and anything you say should be directed to this Sesshomaru in the form of a question, whenever possible."

With a nod, confidence bloomed. Straight back, eyes dead ahead, emotions in check. Much had been learnt from the male, there was much she still needed to learn, but at that moment an instinct rushed through the blood and an unknown knowledge lead her to blossom before the inu.

"Sesshomaru, how long has it been?" a voice boomed as soon as the door opened.

Kagome recognized one of the three faces as the bird whom had made quite the impression the last time he had come to the Western Palace. The one who had interrupted the peace of the room was an obese male whose belly forced his seat further away from the table. His violet eyes had the same hue as Seria's, yet the kindness found in the bat youkai didn't match the emotion she saw in the newcomer. The short black locks were spiked and partly hidden beneath the ugliest fur cap she had ever seen. The rest of his attire wasn't much better.

The second male appeared younger than the others, but if anything had been learned over the past few years it was looks could be deceiving. Her eyes brushed over the slim male, he reminded her of a miniature Sesshomaru. Silver hair, not as long as her mate's, high cheek bones donning midnight stripes, but the same golden eyes, only darker and more mischievous.

Once led to what would become her seat, next to her mate at the head of the table, the introductions began.

"Kagome, you have already met Ixelis, the Lord of the Northern Reaches, and this is Kalbrill, Lord of the Eastern Caves. Yui is a distance cousin, until recently he was next in line to the Western Throne. However, circumstances as they are now, it has been decided that he should be assessed to be titled Lord of the Southern Deserts."

"Milord, if I may ask, how is one assessed for such a position?" Kagome spoke quietly

"The one who killed the previous lord, tends to become the new lord. In this case however, Sesshomaru would gain the power, since it was you who dealt the killing blow, and you are Sesshomaru's bitch." Kagome bit back the need to lash out, remembering only that bitch was an appropriate title in the society she now lived in. "It would seem that Sesshomaru doesn't seek any more power, or land to control and so it was up to him to choice a candidate from his bloodline. But no heir has been born as of yet, so it passes to the next in line. However, the intentions of that youkai must be questioned by all the lords and a majority must accept the proposed being," Ixelis spoke slowly and she wonder if it was intentional, as a way to perhaps show her she was still a child compared to the others who had lived their entire lives with the traditions she was still learning. "This became very problematic when high and low lords were part of the council, but things have been changed over the years and only the high overlords are entitled to a say."

"Hn," Sesshomaru pushed a scroll from his place and it slid gracefully along the table to the opposite side. "Sign Yui, and accept your new title."

"Wait a minute Sesshomaru, you're skipping things. You can't assume that we're all agreeing to this," Kalbrill snapped suddenly.

Biting back the need to kill the old timer, and the sigh of annoyance, Sesshomaru looked over the table, "Are there objections about the chosen candidate?"

Ixelis kept his mouth shut for once, but he turned to Kalbrill as if waiting for something. In an instant the overweight lord's voice was booming again.

"For many centuries we never let a pup under a century rule lands alone. I bit my tongue when they allowed you to accept your father's title, but only because you acted far older than you ever were. However, enough is enough, though Yui might be older than you, he is still a pup and hasn't even reached nine hundred. We should find someone who is in their prime, not a youngster who will spend his time looking for a good rut and wasting money upon luxery items and unnecessary expenses that doesn't help the subjects of the land he is ruling."

"Hn."

"Moreover, with your ties to the Southern Lands, am I to just assume this is not some elaborate plan. You've mated a powerful bitch, you want ties to the Southern Lands, your army has grown double over the last decade, and yet you tell me that you are not interested in power."

"This Sesshomaru's interest lie in protecting and keeping what belongs to this Sesshomaru. It is up to you to believe this Sesshomaru or not. But thus far it sounds like you are simply assuming and have no solid evidence that what you proclaim is in fact true."

Already bored from the dull speeches Kagome let things roll in one ear and out the other. She much preferred speaking to the household and taking care of any problems that arose than politics. Especially since she wouldn't be getting very much of a chance to speak in the first place.

_Can this get any worse? _she thought bleakly.

_Thing can always get worse,_ a voice added.

Confused, the miko cleared her mind. She didn't think that. It wasn't her thought. Her intention was to continue that line of thought with, _Perhaps I should look on the bright side of things. _

_That is if you can think of a bright side to all of this._

Trying to relax Kagome tried to think of the last time someone had spoke to her through thoughts. Sesshomaru's father hadn't seemed to enter thoughts in her head as much as it felt like he was one with her mind. This was more like someone was speaking to her and reading only her immediate thoughts.

_So if I think of nothing at all then problem solved. _

_But that would be no fun. So what makes you so different? Out of all the females to choose Sesshomaru picks you. _It was obvious the voice was amused.

When the dark honey eyes across the table danced with delight Kagome put two and two together.

_Yui?_

_Aw… you caught me._

_Does Sesshomaru know you can do this?_

_No, usually I can only read a thought here or there, but for some reason it would seem that you have a telepathic ability to speak our silent language._

_Our? _Kagome lowered her eyes once more, hoping that the other lords didn't see her glancing around.

_Yui that's enough, you've had your fun, now pay attention. _

Kagome knew immediately who spoke as her mate snapped, in his usual monotone voice. In an instant her attention was drawn to listening once more to the debating lords. Kalbrill was attempting to lure Ixelis to his side with a speech about upholding tradition. Ixelis mention a need for change and back and forth the argument went.

A well deserved mental sigh rolled through her head. Her eyes were still on her hands when she noted the posture Sesshomaru was sitting. One hand lazily sprawled upon the table in an elegant curve around the scrolls at his seat, the other tapping a thigh in his lap, unseen by all except anyone sitting beside him. It eased her mind to know that her mate wasn't very pleased with the outcome so far either.

_They bicker like children. _Another thought transpired within her mind forcing Kagome to snuff out a giggle. But another unable to control the latest ability she had gain, another grasped her line of thinking and could hold back the laughter.

Gold eyes snapped towards the inu across the room, but the laughter continued and contagiously jumped to affect Kagome.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kalbrill snapped suddenly.

Kagome grew silent as Yui continued with his fit.

"Has it occurred that you, a well respected elder, are arguing like a pup. It is shameful to see the young generation; you wish to keep away from the throne, act more respectable than his senior."

Kalbrill glared at both inu's and then the female. Though his stare could only be sensed by the miko and not seen since she was unable to meet eye contact with the other males. From the twitch in the muscle of the jaw, one could tell of the elder's displeasure, but with thought now out in the open, realization dawned upon the Eastern Lord.

"I can see your points Sesshomaru. Yui is a fine pup, with good intentions. I suppose I can accept the candidate and I apologize for the actions my instincts lead me to. Please, let us continue with other issues."

"Yes," Ixelis interrupted, "Something far more interesting. You have a beautiful mate, whose power cannot be short of remarkable. How is it you don't fear betrayal in the middle of the night?"

If it were anyone else, Sesshomaru would have been insulted. But his father's friend had a knack of bring things up for his pure entertainment. So thinking nothing of it, the inu chose instead to move straight to the point.

"It has always been this Sesshomaru's intent to find a bitch that possesses power to equal to that of this Sesshomaru. The miko has proven her worth many times throughout the months. It is too late to challenge this Sesshomaru for possession; however, if there are objections this Sesshomaru will allow a challenge to the death."

Kagome remembered what Seria said. Before a female was mated, usually during the courting period, a male could challenge another male for possession of the bitch in question. If one male submitted to the other then the female would go to the victor. However, once a female was mated to an inu, possession challenges were no longer possible. But there was one other thing another male could to in hopes of obtaining the female. Kill the male and hope the bond between them was strong enough to kill the female in the process. A challenge to the death meant that Kagome would have to watch her mate fight another, without interrupting or interfering in any way.

"Now, now," Ixelis began, "Don't get too hasty, none of us want to take away your mate. But I am sure we are all curious to know why a human is no longer human."

Sesshomaru said nothing and Kagome rose her eyes enough to see he was waiting for her. So Kagome explained once more how her change came to be. When she was finished Ixelis and Yui looked mystified, while Kalbrill appeared on edge.

"You're much too powerful to challenge Sesshomaru, so you may keep your mate. But I have a traditional gift that you can enjoy when you bore of your new toy."

Kalbrill was on his feet, far more quickly than Kagome ever imagined such a large guy could manage. Opening the door he beckon one of the men outside. From her angle she couldn't see very much, not to mention she tried hard to keep her eyes lowered. But the distinct rattling of chains made her flinch. Memories of being captive still weakened her at moments, but she held strong waiting to see what it was that the male spoke of.

Emeralds eyes trailed up to find a barely clad woman. Her tall full form was something the miko envied immediately. The full bust, much larger than her own, the small waist, the full lips, her long, slender, mile long legs, and the long hair, silky and tangle free. Vivid blue met her eyes in a smirk like fashion, she flipped a lock of golden hair over her shoulder.

"What?" Kagome whispered.

"Remember Sesshomaru, rejecting a gift from a lord would be seen as an insult," the elder continued.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what this gift implied. Brows furrowing she looked to her mate, wanting him to speak out, complain, refuse, anything so long as it was defending her.

"Tradition of an inu states that concubines are not needed so long as a bitch is performing her duties diligently," Yui remarked.

"Yes, but many no longer follow such rules. Seeing as Sesshomaru has already descended down his father's trampled trail, it won't be too long before he takes part in his other unfaithful acts."

"Take your whore and leave Kalbrill. Until a formal apology is received you are no longer welcomed within the Western Lands."

The Eastern Lord walked out of the room, dropping the chains and leaving behind the gift.

"Get out!" the inu lord growled, pleased only when he noticed everyone flinch. When he caught the shiver running down his mate's spine he grew angry at himself. "Now!"

Moving to rise, Kagome found she couldn't move. An arm draped around her waist and pulled her off the chair. In an instant she was in the inu's lap, facing his crimson gaze. He said nothing at first, appearing to wait. But then his watchful eyes moved past her, looking over her shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself."

"Milord, I was order to serve you. _Please _you in any way you desire," her voice smoothly ran over the well practiced words.

Smirking the inu returned his attentions to his mate.

"Where is it you needed extra help this evening?" he asked, remembering the conversation he had overheard with Seria a few days ago.

"Hm… for the banquet?" she waited as she recalculated where she was missing hands. "Cook wanted someone else to help with dishes, but everyone else is appointed to jobs. I think Seria mentioned finding some help in a nearby village…" she stopped as she realized the purpose his gift would serve and came to appreciate that her mate had no interest in being unfaithful, even if it was expected of him.

"It would _please_ this Sesshomaru to never see your face again. See to the dishes and then find work elsewhere in the castle. You will report to Seria." He waved a hand in a lazy fashion to dismiss the woman.

When she was gone Sesshomaru allowed his posture to slope over so he could rest his nose in the crook of her neck, his cheek flat against her mark as he crooned deeply.

"Kagome, see to the set up of this evening's festivities, there's no need for you to attend the rest of these formalities," the murmur vibrated against her skin.

"Um… Sesshomaru, about earlier… the mind thing… what exactly did I do?"

"Project your thoughts in a language of my kin. It is a silent wave, usually it takes many decades to learn, yet you have a natural talent for it. Inu's and those mated into an inu pack are able to communicate in this fashion. When the world was new, it was a way for inu to gain the upper hand of a hunt. Now it's an ability that is hardly used. My father taught all our bloodline how to speak in such a manner." Pulling away Sesshomaru caught her line of vision, "But there is time for that later, go find Seria and have her by your side at all times."

Sighing, Kagome nodded, not mentioning that she was more capable of taking care of herself, but understanding why he was being so protective. Giving the inu a light kiss upon his cheek, she began the process of slipping off his lap, without tripping over her robes.

"Sesshomaru, will you join the pups and me for lunch in the gardens this afternoon?"

"Hn." His eyes lit up slightly so Kagome took the remark as a yes.

xXx

"Kagome-sama," a voice interrupted the lady pointing at the area she wanted the display of flowers Rin had created.

"Seria, please, there's no need to be so formal. We're friends, and you're my lady in waiting so to speak."

"Either way my station is below yours."

"Stop talking nonsense, friends don't have stations," Kagome smiled and but continued her graceful directions of setting up the ballroom. "So what is it you wanted?"

"The gardeners are wondering what you want done with the fountain," the bat began, "and the pups are waiting for you in the private gardens."

"Tell them to dye the water… it's not too hard, just add the powder I gave them. It will turn the water a bright bluish green to off side the rest of the bright colours."

While giving her orders in a natural way, the miko made her way out of the busy area and into the hall. Her head was spinning with the thought about things left to accomplished, but her grumbling stomach told her enough was enough. Hunger must be sated before she continued on with more.

"Kaa-san," Rin greeted with a bow, "I made you lots to eat, cause I heard Seria say that babies had to eat too to grow strong."

Peering around the young girl, the miko shook her head. _Sesshomaru must be rubbing off on her because there's no way I can eat all that. _The mounded plate of fruit was next to another equally heavy dish of meat, followed with a tray of sweets.

"Come you three," she gestured for the two boys to join, her along with Rin, to sit with a wave of her hand.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama coming?" Souta asked to break the silence.

"If he has time he will come," Kagome sighed, unable to help thinking about what had occurred that morning.

"Is something wrong nee-chan?"

"No, I'm fine. Say, if you and Shippo aren't busy after lunch you both can help with setting up. It'll be good to keep you out of trouble since Jeri is too busy to help with your training."

Rin giggled as they rolled their eyes before she spoke out. "Kaa-san, when will your belly get big?"

"What?" Kagome unconsciously moved her hand over the area the baby bump would begin to show.

"Like lady Yumi, her belly got big, she even let me touch her and feel the pup moving inside."

It was custom for many species, to be overprotective by the female or male, sometimes both, during a pregnancy. Rin's astonishment about touching the woman came from the knowledge that inu's wouldn't allow anyone but family near a breeding female, let allow touch her, if she was too far along in the pregnancy. Kagome cringed at the thought of all the attention to come but she let her face show little of the emotion she felt.

"Not for a while," she mumbled.

"Kaa-san… can I still be around you when the pup starts growing more? I want to be a big sister to him or her."

The answer remained unanswered for a moment. Kagome wanted to say yes, she personally felt there was nothing wrong with allowing the pups around her. Shippo, Souta, and Rin where pack… and family. Yet she was aware that Sesshomaru view things through instinct and emotions. That meant the trio might be limited to the amount of contact.

"Are you not pack Rin?" a voice soothed through the silence.

Nodding was the answer to the question and she smiled with realization that her wish would be fulfilled.

"What are you naming the pup Sesshomaru-sama?"

"It has yet to be decided," came the answer.

As expected, the father of the pup chose the name of the child. Though Kagome understood that it was the way things were done in the era she lived in now, she couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru might indulge her at least once when it came to naming one of the pups she would bare him. But for the time being, she made no objections and instead enjoyed the time she was able to spend with her pack. Over the next few days her schedule would be pack with upholding the variety of festivities.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	34. Scroll Thirty Three: Evening Festivities

I apologize for my sudden vanishment, but my computer crashed and then the mother board became fried so it was in the shop for a month being fixed. As soon as midterms are over I will try and update more often.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

* * *

Scroll Thirty-Three – Evening Festivities

Quick movement from the corner of observant eyes brought needed attention to the right. A flash of black, no more than a shadow, reached the destination and bowed. Protectively standing between his mate and the warrior, Sesshomaru beckoned him to rise.

"Milord, if I may have a private audience to discuss my findings during my patrol."

Glancing over his shoulder to Kagome told the woman that he didn't like the thought of leaving her. The night had a wonderful start with a few rough patches, which were the few reasons for the reluctance. For the most part, Kagome handled things well. Beside her mate she remained silent, the guest came and greeted them respectably, and as instructed the Lady gave nothing more than a nod of her head.

Dinner was served just before the guest became shuffling around to begin the casual meet and greet, as Kagome always liked to call it. Knowing very few of the lords and ladies present, she figured it would be for the best to stay with Sesshomaru. This meant she had to go through the process of trying to recall what she had learned with Seria about the youkai that came to speak to the Western Lord about one matter or another. Most were easy enough, however there were a few she was at a loss of words and grew thankful she didn't have to speak to them personally… until one directed his attention to her.

"And this must be your lovely new mate," he had exclaimed suddenly.

Emerald eyes remained upon the floor as she waited to hear the topic shift, however this time it didn't.

"I wondered what female would be good enough in your eyes Sesshomaru. I didn't think you would pick such a weak thing. Won't she break from a lack of affections?"

Kagome prevented her eyes from rolling as she thought over the line._ I'm far more likely to die from his affections; _she corrected, but let the comeback roll away silently.

"This Sesshomaru's mate yearns for nothing," the inu hard tone warned the other male he had to be wary over what he said; the wrong accusation could mean death.

"Well little one, if the old man ever neglects you then just come find me. I don't mind weak females."

Kagome's aura flared dangerously, forgetting the fact that she was suppose to allow Sesshomaru to defend her honour, yet the fact that she was being insult as well as her mate made her blind with rage. The block in her view was cause by Sesshomaru stepping between her and the accusing male. But it was already too late, for everyone within the room was exposed to her power. Though the warning, in the form of a wave, was weak, and didn't kill anyone, it knocked out all defences in the room, except those in place by her or her mate.

All eyes were on her, showing submission to only her mate, as Sesshomaru snapped his jaw at the male, not taking the threat lightly. Claws swiped, forcing the younger male to step back or be poisoned with the glowing green liquid pouring from the sharp fingertips. A snarl rose, loud enough to vibrate the walls. The tone warned all other males to back away. Meanwhile Sesshomaru sprung at the threat. Few were willing to come between a possessive inu defending a breeding female, let allow a mate.

However, there was one who was willing to take a stance for the brash, young male. Kouga took a defensive stand, blocked the few attacks, and then growled, hoping Sesshomaru would hear the truce being admitted.

"Move ookami," Sesshomaru barked, logically realizing it wouldn't sit well to kill a friend of his mate's, even if he was a male.

"Please, the young lord has acted improper, but surely his comments shouldn't mean his death."

Finding reason in the familiar face, Kagome tugged on her mate's attire, attempting to gain his attention. A gaze over his shoulder calmed him enough to bark out banishment, leaving Kagome to believe that no one would be around by the time she was ready to give birth if Sesshomaru continued at this pace.

In the present, the inu glanced around the room, his eyes scanning for trouble. Koga neared, and bowed to the lord.

"Sesshomaru, your duties and responsibilities as lord are too important to pass up. I would give you my word that no one will touch your mate, if you honour me with the duty of watching her till your return."

Kagome didn't know what it was, but he seemed to trust the ookami. It wasn't expected to see Sesshomaru nod and then turn to her to tell her to stay with Koga. Nor did she think it was possible for the inu lord to completely trust another male. However, she wasn't going to get any answers if she remained silent, like she was supposed to.

"How did you get Sesshomaru to trust you?" she whispered, a layer lacing with her natural barrier, prevent sound from emitting into the rest of the room.

"You're role is a silent one tonight," he whispered.

"I've never been an obedient one," she countered, her mouth covered with the hand she was resting her chin in.

Koga caught on to what was happening when he realized no one was looking over towards them. A single male speaking to a high lord's mate was inappropriate. Many would assume something was between them, and though Koga sometimes wished there was, he didn't want to jeopardize Kagome's reputation. So to the casual viewer, the lady, now sitting at the high table, was awaiting her lord, silently and patiently, with her body guard standing beside her.

"I have already submitted to Sesshomaru," Koga began, he leaned against a pillar, his back naturally away from the court so they would think nothing of it, but wouldn't see his lips move. "When I came here I told him my men were his to command. I no longer wish to serve the Eastern Lord. I know that he intends to over throw the other lords. In order to gain the position he has now, he killed my father before I was named heir. I have long since moved from our den and taken refuge in the mountains on the Western side of the border. I have been monitoring the movement crossing into the Eastern Lands. Doing so has proven my worth and I suppose you could say he trust me for that, even though he sees me as a threat."

"Hm. How fascinating the youkai society can be," she mumbled after a moment's pause, "I don't know if I will ever fully understand you all."

Before another word could be spoken, another voice broke through. At the foot of the stairs one of the younger females bowed down.

"Lady of the West, though it can be seen as most inappropriate on my part, may I please have an audience with you?"

Green fell upon the huddle form, her mind shifting to begin asking questions. Sesshomaru wasn't known to become jealous over females near her, until recently, meaning he feared someone may cause harm to their heir. Of course they both knew many female youkai didn't agree with the mating between miko and youkai, which was the perfect motive to kill her. However, a sense of urgency rushed over Kagome as she attempted to read emotional aura set before her. That and the woman wasn't youkai, but hanyou.

"My time is limited tonight; can it not wait until tomorrow afternoon? We could have tea in one of the drawing rooms."

"No, I have travelled many days seeking the one who possesses the Shikon-no-Tama," she explained.

Kagome was on her feet immediately, her eyes glaring suspiciously at the newcomer. From the looks of things, the woman appeared to be of high status, the delicately woven material of her attire suggested wealth. In fact Kagome had assumed she had been part of the party, being proven wrong, interest and curiosity surrounded her as she allowed a barrier to come between them.

"The jewel has been vanquished from the lands for many months now." Kagome declared.

Most eyes had wander over to the scene being created. Body language was the only hint of what was going on since Kagome didn't wish any others not involved to hear the current conversation.

"I don't seek to use the jewel, only the holder," the female reiterated.

"It's too late for that; I am not its keeper anymore. Your quest for power is in vain."

"Please, hear me out. The jewel still lingers. It has taken residence within you once more, because it is the key to your transformation. I am not the only one who knows that. I escaped to tell you they are rallying their forces and intent to come for you. If the jewel falls into their hands, then the world will be cast into darkness."

Kagome was silent. The warning drifted in and out of her thoughts as she contemplated whether it was the truth she was hearing or a lie.

_Why me?_ Of course, she was unable to answer the questioned posed and instead allowed her eyes to close for a moment. A flare of power startled the room of youkai, but the wave was redirected and aimed toward Kagome. The sense of purity picked up on the child within her and more importantly the jewel.

Snapping her eyes open, she berated herself for not feeling it sooner. The intense emerald gemmed glare casted a spotlight upon the female, still in a bowed position, as if wanting to show submission.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kaya," she answered obediently and continued with her tale, "I was frowned upon because I am the result of a hanyou born from a raped human. My mother couldn't kill me like many of her family wanted and so she raised me in a forest away from other humans and youkai. A miko was travelling one night and we offered her shelter after I saved her. By this time my mother was growing old and the miko insisted that I bring her to the temple she was heading to. My mother died a few weeks later and I have lived amongst the Shrine Maidens ever since, although it is clear they don't trust me, I hear things that many don't know."

The hesitating pause brought a sense of pain and hurt to the woman's eyes. "Naraku destroyed the temple and imprisoned anyone living there some time ago. The incarnations are just a brutal as he is. They plan to raid the Western Land in search for the palace and the jewel. They are hiding to the East, in the mountains and caves. It was too dark to see too much, but I could hear a waterfall, and a river. The girl who silently sees things is trapped, unable to choose a path for herself. She helped me escape and I believe she would help you."

"How do we know that this isn't a trap," a voice growled out. Koga was just about to ask the same thing, but had back down when he saw the inu stalking forward to take part in questioning the hanyou.

"Because I am not stupid enough to make enemies with the Chosen Maiden who carries the Shikon Jewel. I have heard rumours about what she is capable of," the woman countered.

Sesshomaru gave nothing away, but he hoped others of his court would soon come to realize the power his mate held, like the hanyou. Yet the inu was impressed, her courage to do what was right prevented her from running in fear, because the shivers she attempted to hide were obvious signs of discomfort for the situation.

_Here I feared Kagome had made me too soft,_ he could help but make note of the subtle hint of fright within her aura. The scent was something he could smell as well, but he really hadn't done much than growl at her so he wondered why it was she was afraid.

"We shall discuss this topic at a later time. This Sesshomaru implores you to stay the night."

Turning and placing a firm hold upon Kagome's waist, the inu lead the way out of the ball room. No one notice the tension in the way he held his body, while he passed through the threshold, the miko a half a step behind him. Away from prying eyes, Sesshomaru turned to the woman and stared upon her concerned face. They barely noticed they had made their way to the family gardens, a place Kagome enjoyed coming to take an evening walk, while waiting for her mate to finishes his task for the day. Lately he had come to join her. Habit had brought them there once more.

"I won't allow you to leave until our pup is safely born."

"Well you better go tell all my enemies they have to postpone all their plans by a couple of months," she mocked, frustrated with the idea of her peaceful life being disturbed… again._ First Naraku, and now this. Honestly, did I make a god angry or something?_

"I'm being serious Kagome!" he declared loudly, his claws grasping her upper arms.

"So am I!" she screamed, "You think I want this? Well I don't. I would love to spend my days worrying about nothing more than running the house, taking care of the pups and submitting my evenings to you. Instead I have to think of battle plans and tactics because some higher force decided to hand me a platter of reiki and a stupid jewel! I wish…" Kagome stopped her eyes wide as she noted the words she used, "Never mind."

"You wish what?" Sesshomaru snapped. "Perhaps you no longer want the life I have given you. Do you regret mating me? Do you wish to sever the mark marring your neck?"

Both of them scowled, the stress between them growing until Kagome grumbled beneath her breath and shook her head.

"Why are we fighting?" she asked at last. "It's stupid to be yelling like this."

As if realization dawned on him, the inu pulled his mate closer to him and nuzzled the top of her head with his nose so he could take in her heavenly scent.

"I am curious to know what you were going to wish for," he stated, rather than agreeing with the stubborn woman.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"It's a good thing I am a dog."

"Hm…" Kagome sighed, "I can't make a wish, because I am still in contact with the jewel. But I was going to say didn't want the jewel to ever exist. Yet I know that that particular wish would mean I would never have come here… or met you."

"The jewel survived," Sesshomaru questioned in a statement.

"Yes," she stated sadly, her tone understandable to the inu. Or so he thought.

"You needn't worry mate, we will find a way to rid the world of the jewel eventually."

"No," she whispered, "We can't destroy the jewel, or we will be killing… our pup."

Holding the woman at arm's length, Sesshomaru silently asked his mate to explain.

"I can sense the jewel within me. However, it's not part of me; it is one with the pup. I can feel the power radiating within his heart." Biting her lip help to distract the tears coming to her eyes. "What if the power overwhelms him and we have to…"

The thought of the task that might have to be preformed was too much for her to say, instead she clung onto Sesshomaru and let a tear slip along her cheek.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to lose our pup."

"Hn," an arm draped over her waist. The small tug of her hands in his haori reminding him of the emotional states to come so long as she carried his heir. "We must take things one day at a time. For now you need to worry more about maintaining your health."

It took a moment for her to detect the lack of weight over her shoulders. Looking down she noticed the beautiful silk coat she had worn all night, laying lazily upon the ground. The graceful fumble of slender claws were already unknotting the elaborate obi.

"Sesshomaru not here," she whispered, although secretly thrilled at the thought of being out in the open, under the stars like the night he had marked her.

"Hn." He continued to undress her, smirking as a squeeze of one firm ass cheek made her squeak.

"What if one of the children come and… see."

"Hn, let them see," he whispered. "It will be the best way to teach them about such matters."

"What!" she blushed, "That would be embarrassing," she mumbled, before catching the teasing glint in his golden depths.

Down to the light yukata, she stood before him, noting the way her mate waiting, not wanting to force her too much into something that didn't suit her wants, but showing her what he desire.

"Won't the guest hear us if we aren't in our room?" she asked.

"Let them. You are my bitch, and they need to learn your needs are well taken care of."

Kagome gasped as quick fingers worked through the slit of material and positioned themselves against her clit before moving in slow torturous circles. Her body was pulled against Sesshomaru's and she took the opportunity to manoeuvre her hands beneath the layers he wore, too lazy and demanding to worry about undressing him fully, even though she enjoyed the sight of his fully nude form. As a sigh and groan were worked out of her, hands drifted along the tight dips and rises of muscle. Fingers teasingly lingered in a whisper along the length of his cock, bringing it into a stiff erect shaft.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered hoarsely. "This is for torturing me last night," she bit out, ignoring the pleasure coursing through her veins like fire.

The tips of her fingers, hidden from his line of sight, glowed majestically. As she released the aura she collected, the tingling sensation of pleasurable pain trekked across his skin. The inu growled, warning her as his eyes bled in response to the challenge. But he remained aware of his need to be gentle with her until she gave birth.

His pulled her to the ground, attaching a mouth and running a tongue along her mark. Her hiss from the sensitivity, followed by a moan, reminded him that she was still very receptive to his touch. It pleased him as she spread her legs so he could rest his weight between them, more so when she began to slowly arch into him, thrusting against his exposed member without her previous concerns.

"Sesshomaru," she growled out, "before I forget… what was it that messenger wanted?"

"Later," he bit out with an annoyed sigh.

As she felt the shift of his hips she prepared herself as she was stretched over his girth. But her curiosity was already destroying the moment.

"Was it important?"

"Hush bitch, respond properly to your mate," he growled with a thrust of his hips.

Kagome ignored his words, and tried to take no notice of the deep emotions and desires being summoned with each swift motion. Her lips moved, a say she was going to speak again, but Sesshomaru silenced the stubborn woman, sealing his mouth against hers and conquering her with his dominating tongue. Unable to overlook her body's need, Kagome gave into the caress of her lover and submitted to the cries of passion.

The echoing female voice was followed by a pride-filled howl was heard over and over throughout the night. It warned all others of the hazard of entering the area as well as claiming that the female who had been bedded was well cared for.

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome's eyes fluttered open and closed, fighting the need for sleep. He desire to dominate her in every way was met, and his instincts no longer controlled him as the threatening feeling from earlier diminished entirely. The woman bore a variety of red bite and claw marks along her upper torso and hips, but they were slowly fading with her increased ability to heal.

Rising to his knees, Sesshomaru pulled the woman into his arms. He nuzzled her neck as she gave a tired grumbling groan.

"Rest koi," he whispered as he pulled some of the discarded material to use as a black. He rose and leaped gracefully from the garden to one of the balconies above. Once he entered their bed chambers he carefully laid his cherished treasure upon the bed. A tender kiss was placed upon her lips before he whispered in her ear.

As she woke the next morning the first thing that came to mind was the strange dream she had and then the familiar words. Kagome turned to face the side of her bed usually occupied by her mate only to find that it was completely vacant.

_Be good and stay here until I return._

************

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	35. Scroll Thirty Four: Method of Protection

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

* * *

Scroll Thirty-Four: Method of Protection

The first rays of bright sunlight filtered through the balcony and casted a steady beam of light onto the angelic face of the stirring miko. Emerald orbs snapped open and immediately fell upon the side of the bed where her mate usually rested. When she noticed the bed empty she frowned. Kagome had grown use to waking wrapped in her mate's warmth. She enjoyed the few moments each morning they spent in silence before rousing for the day. But it appeared that the affect of the new mating was wearing off on the inu, who had already showed signs of his usual behaviour.

Still wrapped in the furs from the bed, Kagome made her way to the walk-in wardrobe. As soon as she opened the door she knew something was amiss. Her gaze fell upon the shelves and displays that housed Sesshomaru's armour and swords. He carried around Bakusaiga, if he was wandering as far as the training grounds, but Tenseiga never left the room. It prevented the treasured heirloom, that Sesshomaru commonly stated he hated more times than not, from being stolen. However, the miko looked at the emptiness left behind. Everything was gone… except Tessaiga, still sheathed and left pinned to the wall.

A soft tap on the door woke Kagome from her daze and it was greeted with an angry growl. The deepest pit of her stomach already begun to instinctually express its worry. Something was wrong with the picture being painted and she wanted answers.

"Where is he?" she demanded of the maid who just entered the room.

"Milady?"

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He didn't say Milady. He told me very little this morning, only that you were not to leave the family rooms until his return," Seria explained obediently.

"The woman from earlier… is she still here?"

"You mean Kaya?" Seria inquired.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the source of the nervous tone reaching her ears. Her mind was already putting two and two together.

"Patience my ass," she hissed in anger towards the words her mate had told her. Seria was left standing in confusion and fear for her lady's health. "When did he leave?"

"Well before the sun rose… if you left now he would have half a day ahead of you."

Kagome was quite happy Seria wasn't trying to stop her. Though she wasn't sure if she was doing it for herself or if it was for the sake of her lady. Her last thought was a guess that Seria was siding with Kagome, happily allowing her lady to leave and seek her revenge on her cruel mate.

The miko returned to the wardrobe, pulling out the battle suit given to her and preparing to dress herself for the first time in a long while, since Sesshomaru was always insistent on dressing her. Seria, still in the main room, began to fret, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she thought about the current situation.

"Milady… Sesshomaru-sama will not be pleased to see you leave. You're carrying his heir. He will want you to stay in the safety of the family rooms."

It was at this comment that Kagome realized Seria knew she couldn't do a thing to stop her lady other than to reason with her. But reason was something that the woman was not interested in at the moment. She had only one goal in mind, and it was to show Sesshomaru that she didn't need him to fight her battles, and you didn't sneak away from her in the middle of the night.

"He should have considered that before he decided to leave without me," Kagome answered coolly.

After a moment of silence Kagome emerged fully dressed. Seria gulped at the furious stare. The bat youkai had no idea what the inu had been thinking. He claimed to know his female well, yet left so abruptly and it was obvious she had no intention of sitting and waiting for his return. Kagome headed to the door, beginning to tell Seria a list of items she wanted gathered, when she suddenly began to fall. Seria's reflexes allowed her to catch the lady before she hit the ground. From the angelic, soft look on the miko's face it looked as if Kagome were sleeping. It was only then that Seria realized her lord did understand his female and had taken appropriate precautions. He had warned Seria that Kagome was only permitted in the family rooms. This would ensure not only that no one could harm the female carrying the unborn heir, but also that the miko couldn't put herself in danger.

One thing was sure in Seria's mind. Sesshomaru would have a lot of explaining to do when he returned. And the female would answer to had a temper worse then his own at times. Her only wish was that Kagome remembered that she carried a life other than her own. That and Sesshomaru would give his mate enough time to cool down and see reason before returning, without spending too much time away.

xXx

In the valleys far to the east of the palace, Sesshomaru's thoughts once again returned to the miko he left behind. It was unorthodox, his inner instincts reminded him. He was supposed to be beside his mate, protecting her, while she carried his pup. It was his job to see to her safety and health to ensure that she and the pup yearned for nothing. But the ookami and his guards would be taking care of his place until he was able to dissolve the threat. The duties of his title and responsibility of keeping peace in his lands begged for attention as well. He was only one person who needed to be in two places. Though he hoped his mate would be able to forgive him, he could only imagine what his stunt would mean in the end.

He was confident the spell he had placed over the family wing would keep Kagome safe in his chamber. Though he was sure it would take her a few tries to realize that she could not leave a room without fainting unless her destination was another family room. Even in the halls, if she chose to change where she was going, it had to be a different family.

"Do you recall where you came from next?" the inu inquired with an agitated growl.

They were standing at a viciously roaring river, splitting the forest path they had followed in half.

"I followed this for a while… there was a cliff I jumped from further east."

Sesshomaru signalled his brigade from the front of the group to continue to follow his lead. They moved silently through the trees, eyes and ears watching and listening for the sounds that would give away anyone who might thing of attacking through the foliage.

xXx

Kagome found that the nights were the hardest. Due to the lack of contact from others, she was isolated to spend her days with Rin, Shippo, Souta, and Seria. But none of the people she was around could tell her what was going on outside the castle walls.

_Stupid prick could at least send me a message,_ Kagome growled to herself, _but instead he leaves me here to rot away within these rooms. I can't even go to the bloody gardens for my evening walks._

It didn't take Kagome long to figure out what the inu had done. Only a dozen failures led to her ultimate understanding of her situation. Sesshomaru was smart enough to cast a spell based on thoughts. As long as she didn't leave the room wanting to leave the wing, she was safe. Of course Kagome had attempted, with Seria nearby, to get free of the spell. But her power could not overwhelm the inu's and she knew this since they were now sharing their auras.

But as much as she groaned and bitched about the inu she knew Seria could see through the pain that had subsided slightly. The thing that worried Kagome the most was whether or not her mate would return to her. There was fear in her eyes whenever her thoughts lingered for too long on the topic of her mate. Attempting to hid the emotion she vowed not to think about him anymore. But her situation had forced her to break the vow within hours.

With each of the long passing days, Kagome's façade fell apart more and more. She couldn't stand being away from her mate and not knowing what was going on. As her emotions rose the miko found that she was on edge. A single wrong word from Seria would send the lady into a fit of tears. Of course the youkai maid would being to fret and try and relieve the miko one way or another, but Kagome's tears were a way of calming her. The crying helped her clear her emotions so she could begin fresh once again the following morning.

"Milady, are you sure I can't do anything for you."

"You can start calling me my name again Seria. Otherwise I am fine. I just needed to clear my thoughts. I'm going to take a bath and turn in for the night," she explained.

"If you do need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call for me."

Kagome waved her hand to dismiss the bat youkai. When the female left the room it gave Kagome the opportunity to drown in her thoughts again.

_I hate that I've turned into an emotional puddle. I can't go through a day or two without crying. _

The miko figured it pointless to do nothing except think, she headed to the hot spring and allowing her mind to dive into her thoughts while she busied herself with washing. There was nothing like having a bath after an emotional breakdown, and the woman soon felt revived yet tired after her long bath. Leaving her dirty laundry for the others to take care of, since she never knew what else to do with it, Kagome headed to her room. Her bed was already folded down and a tall glass of water was on the nightstand, something that Seria did for her because she hated getting up and asking for a drink in the middle of the night.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," she whispered as she pulled his pillow into her arms to cuddle with.

xXx

"Seria, you can't say that, Sesshomaru is our lord. As lord he is right in everything that he does," the young cook began to explain.

"Look Tai, as much as you would like to believe that, Sesshomaru is wrong in doing this to his lady. You don't get to see how hard this is on her. He should have waited or taken her with. Even pregnant it would be better for her to be with him."

"But she carries our crown prince… or princess."

"Look, I know our lord was trying to protect her, but he went about it the wrong way. I'm not changing my opinion."

"But that's treason," the cook pointed out.

"These days anything and everything can be seen as treason. If I am too be hung for giving an opinion then so be it," the bat youkai boasted.

"Both of you hush. The lord has done what he believes to be correct. It is not up to you to decide if it is right or wrong," a third voice interrupted. The older cook made her way from the pantry to the wood stove.

"With all due respect to our lord, the least he could do is written to his mate. In isolating her completely from his task at hand he is showing that he doesn't trust her. I find that disrespecting to our loyal lady."

"Perhaps it is the messengers that he doesn't trust Seria and not our lady," the older cook pointed out. "Now drop this matter and bring our lady and her pups the afternoon meal."

"Of course Kiki," Seria bobbed her head respectfully and picked up the tray laden with food and drink.

xXx

"What's the matter Seria, you look agitated," Kagome mumbled before sipping her tea. "Stop being silent and speak your mind," she added when the bat said nothing.

"I don't agree with what's been done. You shouldn't be trapped like some animal."

"You worry for me?"

"Of course, you are my friend… and I've never really had many friends who care for me to the extent that you do."

"In that case, don't worry about me. I am fine and when that mate of mine returns I will handle him," she stated calmly. "With all this time to think, I have realized that we still have to work some things out in order for this mating to work out. But it is nothing to worry about. I love Sesshomaru, so much so that I will eventually forgive him. Once he makes it up to me that is."

Both women giggled softly. Kagome's smile widened when she noted the genuine smirk on her lady in waiting and maid. She didn't like people worrying over her, especially friends. Now that the tension in the air eased, she was able to relax and re-establish their daily routine.

"Join us for lunch Seria. I am sure the children would love your company as well."

There was no use fighting the lady. Seria had learned the hard way that she was too stubborn for her own good. The woman was able to manipulate and persuade as needed for her own desires.

"I would love to join you and your family Kagome," the bat youkai stated.

"Good, today we will be eating in Rin's room," the miko began, "apparently there is something she wants to show us."

"I look forward to it."

xXx

In the horizon an outline came into view. At first the small speck look little more than a land mass, however, Sesshomaru could make out a castle that was build out of a mountain. There was a barrier around the castle and from the way the young female was reaching he knew they had reached their destination.

Those that he sought were hiding within the palace and now it was time to draw them out. Orders were barked out, almost literally, and each unit took to their designated task. Each of his generals and captains were gathered to hear out the plans to evade. When the female, Kaya, tried to interfere he was tempted to push her away. But he remembered his mate and knew that she wouldn't agree with his actions.

"What do you want female?"

"The child, please I beg you not to hurt her. Kanna is an innocent, she means no harm."

Sesshomaru made note of her statement and turned to his men who all chuckled at the woman. "This Sesshomaru is not like other lords. My men know that they are not to attack prisoner held against their will, or any being who does not threaten them first. This Sesshomaru rules with mercy and consideration as long as those who this Sesshomaru rules over are loyal in return."

He dismissed his men for a short rest before they stepped into action, he was aware that the constant travel was wearing them. During the time of rest he found a secluded area to replenish his energy. For a brief moment when he closed his eyes he could see his mate. He could feel her emotions.

She was beginning to go crazy.

He wasn't sure if he could tie down his emotions.

She was certain she could forgive him now.

He wasn't positive he would live once he returned.

She just wanted him home.

He just wanted her in his arms.

She tossed and turned that night.

He couldn't focus on his exercises.

Her dreams were plagues with his image.

His nose filled with her scent.

They swore that if they stayed still long enough they would be able to touch each other and sated the loneliness.

A figure burst through the moment. It was time. Sesshomaru took a silent breath, swearing that this would be the last time he was away from his mate while she bore his pup.

His army awaited him, it was small but undefeated. The earlier rest had given his men a boost of energy they had been lacking.

At his side his general roared, giving the order to disperse.

In an instance the group divided into smaller units, each heading to the designated location. Sesshomaru followed the edge of the forest. He crept close as he could to the fortress, giving up his cover at the last moment before rushing the mountains fortress's less guarded side.

He knew two other units would have already headed in to distract the attention of the castle. This would give him the chance to break through the defences and cause further confusion.

The outer wall was easy enough to jump. His path had been clear, his task easy enough so far. Next he had to reach the fate's controls. It was a surprise that he had gotten so far but had yet to run into any of the incarnations.

He reached the gate's release clutch. As he waited for his troops to join him he killed the enemies that swarmed around him. When the last body fell and his general joined his side, the first incarnation made its appearance.

It wasn't who he thought it would be. The shoulder length white hair and unemotional eyes told him that he was greeted by Kanna. The mirror between her two small pale hands was cracked.

"Hurry, she's in trouble," she whispered urgently.

Her eyes fell to the mirror. His own golden gaze followed and only took a second to take in the reflected image.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate a second. His energy rose, engulfed his form and compressed him into a small orb. The rest of his energy pushed the orb faster than he had ever travelled. In his fury state of mind, he didn't think about conserving energy for the battle to come.

* * *

You know I never thought I would be able to say this any time soon, but I think I might be nearing the end… which is kind of exciting.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2010


	36. Scroll Thirty Five: The Awaited End

I know it has been a long time. I had some complications with my pregnacy come up and with school it was hard to keep up with social life. But things are looking better now and school is out. So I am proud to say that I will upload two chapters to Mine for the delay and hopefully tomorrow I will be able to update other stories as well. I won't be responding to reviews individually for there are soooo many when you include all websites but I will like to say that I appreciate all comments.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Scroll Thirty-Five: The Awaited End

Time was cruel at times. Fleeting at important moments yet still when you didn't want it to be. As Sesshomaru flew through the air he couldn't help think that he was moving too slowly or time was much too quick. It was time he hoped he had. As the seconds slipped by, he prayed he would make it to his mate on time. He didn't think about the possibilities of what might happen if he was too late.

Despite his concern and single minded focus, there was a small voice whispering words of carelessness. Why did he believe the child? He might have left his men alone, to de as their lord fled. But his mate could be in danger and his instinct wouldn't see logic until the female was safely returned to his arms.

Not an hour passed when he made it back to the palace. He knew immediately he had made the right decision. However, he wasn't as needed as he thought.

xXx

She was beginning to go crazy.

He wasn't sure if he could tie down his emotions.

She was certain she could forgive him now.

He wasn't positive he would live once he returned.

She just wanted him home.

He just wanted her in his arms.

She tossed and turned that night.

He couldn't focus on his exercises.

Her dreams were plagues with his image.

His nose filled with her scent.

They swore that if they stayed still long enough they would be able to touch each other and sated the loneliness.

A figure burst through the moment. Kagome jolted awake and sat up in an instant.

"Milady, we have to get you out of here."

"What's going on?"

"The enemy is marching through the valley towards the castle as we speak."

"But Seria, there's no way I can leave the wing."

"We're going to break the spell."

"How?"

Seria didn't say a thing; instead she pulled out a dagger from within her kimono. Kagome took a step back, uncertain of what Seria meant by the threatening object.

"Take the children and run for the caves in the basement. A small unit will guide to through the tunnels and to a safe place."

"Seria… what are you doing?" Kagome screamed alarmed at what she was seeing.

A pale blue hand plunged the dagger in her own chest and pulled it out to let her life force drain away. Kagome was in shock and didn't move fast enough to stop the bat's suicide attempt. It was much too late by the time the Western Lady managed to kneel beside her friend.

"Did I ever tell you that you were my best friend?" Seria choked out.

Kagome couldn't cry her body was numb with shock. But she shook her head to the remark.

"You were the only person who ever tried to understand … me," she finished before letting herself go.

As much as she wanted to stay by her friend's side, she felt the spell around the family wing break and she knew that somehow Seria's death had undone the spell. Kagome didn't think about the how or why. She wouldn't let her mind wonder on any questions at all. Instead she rushed to the children and woke them from their sweet dreams. They of course asked questions, but Kagome hushed them all telling them that she would explain later. Taking the servant's pathways and stairs was much quicker than the main passage ways. Kagome lead the children to basement and just as Seria promised, a small unit of men and women awaited them.

Just as the group was about to head out Kagome hesitated. She couldn't let her friend die in vain, but she also couldn't let all the others die for her either. With Sesshomaru gone, along with most of the authority figures in the castle, there were few left to lead the rest of the troops.

"Take the children away from here. We will find you later."

"Milady, we have orders to see to your safety too."

"I can't leave the others behind. With Sesshomaru's absence it is my orders you will follow. Take the children to a safe place."

Shippo was silent, as was Rin, both quite accustomed to being protected and hidden away when things were too dangerous. But Souta voiced his opinion.

"I'm staying will you," he exclaimed confidently.

"I need you with Shippo and Rin. You can use your power to hide their aura until I call on you."

"But I want to help you here."

"Souta please, I would feel better knowing that no one will be able to follow you all. You can do that in my stead."

With an unwilling nod, Souta agreed to the task. He silently rejoined the group and Kagome watched as they began entering one of the tunnels. Seconds later their auras were covered, Kagome feeling nothing more than the energy that told her of Souta's presence. Rather than wait around, the miko made her way back up the stairs to join the rest of those left behind.

There was a lot of fussing, but Kagome hushed them all and barked out orders with confidence and determination. She had no plan of giving up her home. No plan of dying that night. No plans to run and hide like some weak female.

"Well place barriers over the castle. With the path they are taking they will be forced to come to the front gates first. If we can bombard them then we will have the element of surprise."

Kagome was surprise had how well she could come up with a reasonable battle plan. She determined that parts of Sesshomaru were beginning to rub off on her.

"Milady, we could use spells to create an illusion. This might slow them down to add reinforcements to the palace," one of the low rank men suggested.

"Who knows illusionary magic?"

"Seria does… where is that girl?" someone stated.

"She... sacrificed herself to release a spell."

There was a moment of silence.

"You really shouldn't be here or her death will be in vain," another bat youkai explained, "when our blood is spilt by our own hand we can penetrate any spell, any barrier, and force it to crumple. Of course more blood is required for a stronger spell."

"I… I can't leave you all here. I won't let you stand alone."

"I know illusionary magic Milady," one of the cooks declared. "Though I am not great I can manage for a couple minutes… at least five or ten."

Kagome nodded and looked back at her map. Many of the lords and ladies had returned to their lands. But a select few stand. She didn't realize this until Koga joined the group.

"Forget that… we can use our natural abilities to finish this group. The wolves patrolling the area can distract them and any other creature we can call to assist us. The rest of the troops can hold them off. In the mean time Kagome here can find a way to create something to purify the lot of them."

"Koga something of that scale wouldn't be precise enough to determine friend from foe," Kagome declared.

"Well then I am proud to serve you until death, and I won't ask any youkai to join me unless they too are willing to end their life for the sake of their lady."

There was a cheer that followed Koga short speech before everyone move to take positions. Kagome was left to fret over what she could create that would allow her to attack all the enemies but spare her allies.

"Is there a way I could fly?" Kagome asked one of the servants.

"Well someone could carry you. Female if possible. Perhaps one of the maids could help you."

Kagome nodded as the servant ran off to find an appropriate candidate. Meanwhile she tried to work out her plan of attack. She knew one way of going about her task, but the problem was she had only heard about it in theory. Yet as much as a gamble as it was there was little else she could think of doing. So she prayed that her will to protect those who were sacrificing their lives for her would be enough to force her reiki from purifying them.

It was Mimzi who came to her aid in flying. The young female was usually following Seria around, learning whatever she could because she was newer to the palace. Kagome had told the bat that she enjoyed Mimzi's company and the youkai warmed to the miko faster than most. So she was happy the bird was the one who would be helping her.

"This is my first time doing this… I don't know how it will affect me afterwards."

"I will protect you Milady. I swear."

"I trust you Mimzi. As for my request, I need to be flown over the area where the incarnations are."

The bird nodded and let her form change. Before the miko now stood a large golden inu with beautiful tan eyes, the grand bird lowered down and beckon to the Western Lady. Kagome careful climbed up on the youkai and slide behind the wing joints. As soon as the miko was settled, Mimzi took to the sky and toward the direction the others were going to be soon.

The clashing of swords and the sounds of battle cries caught her attention before Kagome could see the battle. The bird's eye view proved that both teams were struggling to gain ground. In an instant the miko closed her eyes to focus on aura alone.

"Keep watch for me please Mimzi."

Kagome gathered her energy and pushed it from her into the form of a fine mist. In this form it was too small to do any harm, so she sent it down to cover the field where the attack had already begun. To any eye sight the cloud would appear to be nothing more than a light fog. But Kagome let herself focused on feeling each of the auras she wanted to purify. In a matter of seconds she was able to surround a form and condense the mist to surround around the enemy. She worked quickly, taking out the most threatening forms out before those who were less threatening. With the leaders out of the way, the enemy's forces became scattered and confused. But Kagome couldn't focus on anything anymore as she felt her powers reaching low reserves.

Her weight wavered and she felt herself falling before being caught and softly placed on the ground. Mimzi smiled over her form, stating how proud she was to serve a lady as brave as her. But with most of the threat eliminated there was only one thing on her mind.

"Someone please tell me Sesshomaru's okay…"

"We'll send a unit out to his location and ensure that he doesn't need help."

Before Kagome could say anything else, Mimzi helped the miko sit up and then picked her up. She was carried to her chambers, much to her displeasure, and tucked into her bed. She stared over to the door and noted that someone had already taken Seria's body and cleaned up… but Kagome wasn't sure if she would be able to stare at the door in the same way.

"That was easy… a little too easy," Kagome mumbled sadly, "Why did she have to kill herself?"

"Milady, you should get some rest."

Too exhausted to argue, Kagome fell asleep, knowing very well that everyone would take care of the rest without her. Her dreams were sweet though, before she found herself swimming in a pool of blood, trying to find the surface before she drowned. When she woke she could still feel the suffocation and frantically wrestled the blankets off her form, only to find that a welcomed warmth engulfed her form and pulled her into a hug.

"Hush mate, it was just a dream."

"Sesshomaru… you're okay," she whispered.

But the night's events had taken their toll and she was soon crying in his arms. Unable to do anything more, he held her tightly. His presence was enough to let her know that he was not going anywhere. Gentle hands smoothed out her hair and every once in a while he would kiss the top of her head. Eventually she fell back asleep.

Waking a second time, Kagome found Sesshomaru hadn't left. His golden gaze caught her attention immediately. Kagome gulped and then cleared her throat.

"Sesshomaru… I have to tell Jeri about Seria. He has to know."

"He knows," he told her.

"But I should… I was there. I didn't do anything to stop her. It was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault. Jeri understands that. He doesn't hate you either. In fact, he's in the hospital wing with Seria now."

"What?... She's alive."

"Barely and only because she is mated to Jeri mind you. He was able to sense what she did immediately and send her the energy she needed to stay in a bare minimal state."

"But she's alive," Kagome repeated.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome didn't waste a moment. She rushed out of bed, donned a robe and ran out the room. Her feet moved faster than ever as she headed to the hospital wing. Bursting through the doors her eyes scanned the room to find her friend laying in the bed in the corner. Jeri was holding her hand and whispering softly to her. Happy but angry yet relieved all at once, Kagome marched over to the bed. Seria looked up to her lady with a smile only to find that a hand had slapped her cheek rather forcefully.

Jeri growled at the lady, knowing right away that it could cost him his life. But the next action caught him off guard. The Western Lady had gracefully placed herself on the bed beside his mate and was now holding onto the bat in a unyielding hug.

"Don't ever do that again or I will never forgive you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Milady," Seria whispered.

"And stop calling me that," Kagome added.

"As you wish, Kagome."

The miko pulled away and wiped away the tears in her eyes. Though happy she couldn't stop them from flowing. Her mate soon entered the room though and pried her away, explaining that she too needed to rest. When she begged to stay, he step forward, wrapped his arms around her and forced her to follow. Knowing when she was beat she promised another visit soon and made Seria swear not to leave her bed until the healers gave her the okay.

"Kagome you must remember you are baring my pup. You mustn't do reckless things, especially this far along," Sesshomaru explained after leading the woman back to her bed.

The comment sparked a memory of a recent conversation with Seria. As she settled down, calmer than before, she fired up the topic that bothered her.

"Sesshomaru, Seria told me that I could either have the children with a midwife or with you beside me with no midwife… why?"

"Because inu will not let another, even female, near their birthing female if the male inu is around. I have trouble letting healers around you when you are injured as it is; it will be much worse when you are giving birth to the pup or pups I am meant to protect."

"So to have you in the room I will have to have the pups without female support."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome was silent.

"What would you prefer?" she asked at last.

"It matters not what I want, this is your decision. Though I have to say it may be safer for you to give birth with a midwife around since this is the first pup you will birth."

Kagome nodded, a little disappointed that she wouldn't have him beside her.

"But I will not be far from you, and once the pups are born I will return to your side."

Again Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru?" the golden gaze stared at her unblinkingly in response, "I missed you," she whispered kissing his lips.

"And I you," he rumbled.

xXx

In the next weeks to follow, things grew difficult between the Western Lord and Lady. Sesshomaru had to admit that he couldn't grasp the flow of his mate's emotions and never knew when he was supposed to duck and cover or when he could dive in to sooth her worries and fears. Meanwhile Kagome hated how angry she was all the time. It wasn't just towards Sesshomaru either. Shippo and Souta were on receiving ends and then there was Seria once and even little Rin had seen the ugly side of Kagome. Of course after it was explained to them, Rin and Shippo completely understood why.

Despite these moments, there were many times when the miko was as loving as ever. She spent her mornings doing whatever she could when it came to her responsibilities. If anything she was at least able to spend time with Sesshomaru in his study, assisting him when she wasn't trying to get away from him because of something she may have taken the wrong way or he said the wrong way. The afternoons were for the children, most of the time anyway. All meals were spent together. Each night the children were tucked in by Kagome before she headed to bed herself.

The rest of the night she stayed beside her mate, so long as he was in her good graces at the time. Usually Sesshomaru would use the time to spoil her, pampering her with massages and seeing to any other needs that she wanted. He was never bothered when it came to seeing to his mate's needs, because she was the one who bore his pup and in his eyes it was the least he could do to ease the aches and pains.

He noted that she was beginning to tire easily and tended to force her to rest earlier and earlier. In the mornings he woke and let her sleep in, giving her a little more rest as well. With every day that passed Sesshomaru grew more and more excited. He counted the down the days secretly, and took pride when his mate rushed to him to explain something new. The baby kicked, she thought she felt movement or some other thing that seemed rather important to her making it important to him too.

"Sesshomaru," the miko said, peeking her head from around the door frame.

In response the inu pushed away from his desk and beckoned his mate to his side. She came to him slowly and slowly took a seat on his lap. She gave him a chaste kiss and then wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, "I didn't mean it."

The inu nuzzled her neck, not trusting his words to come out right, or rather to be understood properly by his woman. So he held her close and gave her the best silent comfort he could. It seemed that his actions were in the right because for nearly five minutes they sat there. The brief moment was interrupted when Seria entered the room.

Back to full health meant she wanted to return to her job. Kagome agreed as long as she didn't tire herself out. Of course Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that perhaps Seria had more running around to do now that Kagome didn't ever seem to make up her mind on if she was coming or going. This left Seria to find and fetch the miko often in order to ensure that Kagome was safe since Sesshomaru didn't like his mate alone at any point in time.

"Milady, you are supposed to be eating."

Sesshomaru growled when he heard the bat youkai's statement. He tucked his fingers under the miko's chin and pulled her attention forcefully to his face. He let his displeasure show for a couple of seconds before he spoke.

"Kagome you must take better care of yourself for the sake of our pup as well."

"I know… but I felt so guilty for yelling at you that I had to come apologize."

"Hn," Sesshomaru looked at his mate for another moment before forcing her back on her feet. "Go eat, then you may return, but not before then."

"Can I eat here?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I have to finish this, I will find you once I have finished."

Kagome smiled sweetly and left reluctantly with her friend.

"Seria," Sesshomaru heard as the two women left his study, "my name is Kagome… Sesshomaru won't mind you dropping formalities around family."

"But I'm working, it would be disrespectful."

"You're always working, so that's not a good excuse."

"As you wish… Kagome," Seria whispered.

"See now how hard was that?"

"You're the strangest lady I have ever known," Seria explained, "but I'm happy because you keep life interesting."

Kagome chuckled, reflecting the light chuckle that Sesshomaru allowed himself as well. He had to agree with Seria, his mate was different, but this kept things fresh and he didn't want it anyway.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2010


	37. Scroll Thirty Six: Birth of a Jewel

A small note about this chapter: I was encourage to write another mythology story like in one of my previous chapters. Therefore the story that follows the bold xXx is of my own creation and I would like to point out that is not intentionally meant to link to any historical facts, or scientific findings it is all my own imagination. With that in mind please enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Scroll Thirty Six: Birth of a Jewel

Once again the cold forced the Western habitants to occupy the warm walls of their homes. Sesshomaru loved this time of year. It was rare for anything to occur while snow threatened to fall. However he knew his mate's distaste to stay inside would put her in a foul mood. So rather than lock himself away, the inu lord took this last warm afternoon to spend in the gardens with his pack. Rin currently chased Shippo around in circles, determined to catch the growing kit. Though it was Sesshomaru's will to see Rin act more ladylike, he let the girl have the day to do what she wanted to please his mate.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, "tell me another of your stories."

The Western Lord took a moment to stare at his lady in disbelief, as if to ask what she was thinking. Or perhaps to tell her she was crazy to think that he was going to give into her random whim.

"Since when did you become a child?"

"Don't be silly," she chuckled, "adults can enjoy a good story just as much as a child."

"What would you like to hear?"

"The history of your clan," Kagome explained without hesitation.

"I thought history didn't interest you," he replied.

"But I want to understand you so I can understand where our pup comes from."

Sesshomaru though about the request for a moment before he decided that he would grant his mate's wish. In an instant the miko bounced from her seat beside him and placed herself between the inu's legs, her back firmly against his chest. She enjoyed the way his chest vibrated as he spoke and it soothed the near constant movement of the pup.

"As you know there are many ages to Earth. There is one particular age that few know and fewer speak of."

******xXx**

In the beginning there was the Mystic Age, a time when the earth was ruled by ancients. These powerful elders ruled by instinct and soon they grew greedy. It was preordained under these circumstances that war would break out, but the power each elder had was enough to not only destroy their society and race but also the earth. So the ancient elders that remained were forced to leave to inhabit other realms where the planet matched the power they held. However one ancient remained, lingering on the planet that had been his home for more than a lifetime. A single shadow was left to watch as Earth evolved through its different ages.

As much as the shadow watched it remained hidden in the very material it was made from. But then one creature caught the beings attention. Of course it had birthed many creatures and beast over the centuries, but the inu was not born until the shadow altered the way it viewed the world and interfered for the first time. Taking what could be considered pity upon humans the first dogs were created. By nature these dogs shifted into two groups, those loyal to its companions, and those more wild and driven by instinct. The wolves took to its dens to fend for themselves, while the dogs remained beside the humans. The first inu were companions that warded off loneliness, hunting partners, and an aid in protection. But the shadow soon witnessed that humans had the same weakness as the ancients and eventually they took advantage of their four legged friends.

It was no surprise that the inu left. The small pack ran into the wilderness to fend for themselves, much like the wolves had. Away from the humans the first inu pack was able to manifest into a larger pack, grow stronger and evolve as time pass in order to defend themselves from the new and ever growing dangers of the world. Of course some of the dogs had decided to linger with the humans despite the abuse. They became nothing more than domestic dogs, dependent yet independent. They sought human company for their own benefits just as humans needed them. They never learnt of the ability suppressed in each inu because of the heritage linking to the shadow parent for there was no need for it. But those who abandoned humans began to grow in power as this power shifted into play.

Memories were the first to take effect. Though a specific memory could not be passed, a specific instinct was embedded into the minds of the next generation. Then lifespan changed, at first by just a few years, then decades, then centuries. During this time a center of focus was discovered. From this each inu was able to discover its own power. But then the shape of the inu changed. They began to grow as the territory they reigned over grew larger. To compensate for the large size and long life the number of pups decreased, making breeding and mating more important to each inu, and adding another instinct that was added to the library of memories to pass on. In time the inu began to shape shift, cloning the shape of the same humans that mistreated them in the past. But the measure was one taken only to walk upon the earth surface more easily than in their true form for in their hearts the hate for humans was still felt even after centuries.

******xXx**

"They say, although it may not be true, that the shadow still lingers in the dark, hiding away watching and choosing not to interfere in the destiny of earth unless absolutely needed."

"But that's like saying this ancient shadow is Kami himself."

"In the minds of inu he is our parent so therefore that makes him our god."

"But if he gave birth to creatures and such why do you place it as male? Would the shadow not be female?"

"Females do not rule or govern over such power," the retort slipped through his mouth before he even had a chance to think about how his mate would take the comment.

"Hm," she crossed her arms and shook her head. "You say that, but you tell me all the time I have just as much power as you. Therefore, using the definition of ruling as you do, I would clearly be able to rule as you do because I have the power to force those below me to obey."

"Females are still considered the weaker gender. You would not be as respected even with the power you have. Although you should know that at the same time females with power are respected in our societies own ways, or else males would rule over the household duties instead of handing them over to a female."

"I don't agree with your logic."

"It is not my logic, it is the reasoning of many generations before me. I personally respect you far more than any other being in this world. Regardless of the fact that you are female."

Although a heavy sigh escaped her, his mate carefully curled herself further against his chest. She was content at the moment and someone his words had not upset her. But she had pointed out something that he had never really thought of before.

_What if the shadow ancient really is female? The chain of authority in our clan would based on false assumptions. _

_**You fret over the impossible.****A voice spoke from the back of his mind.**_

_Has anyone ever wondered that same thing before though? Is there any proof that our parent is male? And if so how did he birth the inu?_

_**It is obvious that the shadow is male... he... well he has power... and he... he is what he is...**_

But the inu was unable to find any prove in any of the telling of the story that the ancient was indeed male.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Yes?"

"What proof would you have that the shadow is female?"

Kagome took a moment to gather her thoughts before she began to speak. "Well the shadow would have had to give birth, and that is not something a male can do. If she was indeed female it would explain the sudden compassion felt for the new human race and why she decided to interfere. After all, you are always explaining how important motherhood and protection of pups is to a female inu. Taking care of the humans was an act that could be seen as motherly and giving away her newest creation ensures protection. The way she watches without a word shows the same idea that a female has over her household. All good mothers do not interfere with their children unless they absolutely have to."

Sesshomaru waited in his thoughts, but Kagome forced him to concentrate on her once again.

"Look if it is really a big deal to him or her, then don't you think the shadow would have come out and exposed his or her gender. Perhaps it doesn't matter to it whether it is female or male."

Never one to admit it, the youkai determined the miko was right. It mattered not if the shadow ancient was female or male. Either way they respected the one who created them and that was not a matter that would change in the times to come. So his fretting was worthless, and no matter what he determined now, it wouldn't change that fact that he would never be able to prove his hypothesis with concrete evidence.

Yet a new thought itched for attention as his realization was grasped by another idea. His mate had once again managed to manipulate him into one of her weaknesses. As his mind wandered freely over an unnecessary topic, he was reminded that in the past such an issue would not have been important enough to stray upon. The probability of any such matter...

"Sesshomaru!"

"What is it mate?" he countered.

"I want to go to the lake," she mumbled. "Will you take me?"

"Seria wouldn't approve," the inu opposed with a clear sigh of aggravation.

Kagome giggled in response, her light laughter filling his ears like a song. "Since when were you one to follow the rules," she challenged.

There was a brief moment of silence as Sesshomaru averted his line of sight to the pups. Souta sat reading a scroll under a tree. Rin had taken to a small flower bed; she picked the dead leaves and flowers a small task Kagome had shown her to help the flowers bloom more often. Shippo had run off only moments earlier with Jeri, Sesshomaru suspected that the young kit was practicing magic with the a private tutor, something the inu lord had set up in order for each pup to have the training they needed for their own individual powers.

The light hold around the miko's waist tightened possessively, the inu immediately jumped into the air as soon as he grasp was secure. No longer fearful of the heights as she was before, the miko clung to the safety and the warmth of Sesshomaru's chest.

"Why the lake?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because the sound of the waterfall is relaxing, and I since I can't bathe in the water I would at least like to watch it for a while, before the cold months keep us all locked away."

The crystal clear lake of icy blue water was undisturbed except for the cascading falls along the furthest side of the water source. The second Kagome was place on her feet she hobbled over to the lake and threw off her shoes, much to Sesshomaru's dismay, and sat along the water's edge dipping her aching feet into the cool water. The inu, fearing for the well being of his female, instantly directed his attention to persuading her against such actions.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru... I won't catch a cold."

"Kagome I beg you to please abide by my word this once, I do not wish to see your health deteriorate because you do not care for yourself like you do others."

"But my feet hurt," she complained, it was one of the usual things that she suffered from.

The lord closed the distance between them and grasped the woman under her arms to pull her up and back on her feet. He carried her to the place she kicked off her shoes and began the task of redressing her. But the miko had different plans. As soon as her shoes were on she leaned over and stole a quick kiss from her lover. Fainting innocent she pulled away, a small smirk on her face, and began to rise to her feet again. Sesshomaru response was instantaneous. His fingers wrapped around the tender flesh of her wrist and gave a quick pull. The center of balance was already off because of the stage of pregnancy, meaning there was no need to put effort into his endeavour. As soon as she began to fall he caught her and monopolized the opportunity that had been set like pawns on a chest board.

But his kiss was interrupted by the sound of pain, rather than pleasure. Fearing that his teasing had gone too far, the inu pulled away.

"No, its nothing, just a little pain but nothing out of the ordinary. Don't worry okay?"

"We should return to the castle just in case. I shouldn't have taken you away in the first place; you are too near your due date."

"But I hardly get time with you... and it's so nice after that week of freezing cold. Please... can't we stay a little longer?"

At moments like this it was clear he had one weakness that Kagome was able to hold over his head, so long as they were alone. Puppy eyes. She had the uncanny ability to achieve the wet gazed look in less time than it took to blink. Each time he feared she was on the brink of tears and he could never deny her. Yet in public she was always careful to act as a proper lady. Asking rather than begging, or reasoning instead of pleading.

"A little longer I suppose, but we return before dinner."

Kagome's smile blinded any possible guilt or second guesses he had at that moment about his decision. They spent the next half hour exchanging a few words and kisses. If the female was indeed in pain then she was very good at hiding the fact. Sesshomaru didn't see anything amiss until he felt a warm wetness upon his lap. He didn't dare shifted his mate who hadn't made a sound but changed face immediately.

"Kagome... if you were in pain you should have said something."

He didn't take any time to argue with her, his form shifted as he took to the sky and headed back to the castle. He didn't bother with the gardens, choosing the balcony connected to their bedchambers as a landing pad instead. He growled out a warning, signalling that he required assistance, the first person to respond was a nearby guard.

"Healer and mid-wife," the orders were barked.

It wasn't until the moment Sesshomaru placed his mate down their bed that he became aware of how severe the situation was. The angry red glare of blood hadn't flooded his scent of smell until he stared at it with his own eyes. By this point his mate screamed and whimpered in pain and he knew very well that he was useless. The logical side of his mind told him to leave before he was unable to. The side driven by beast-like instinct begged to comfort the crying female.

The first forms entered the room to find a crimson-eyed inu lord in a semi shift between forms. His claws elongated and flexed before taking out the nearest object. The small night table was coldly introduced to a far wall before splintering. The females in the room were unable to reach the lady s long as the male stood protectively close by. The women eyed each other silently debating with one another what could be done. Their death was meaningless if they couldn't reach the lady to aid her first.

"Lord Sesshomaru... I challenge you," a voice broke the chaos of growls and roars. "The prize will be the life of your mate."

"Souta!" Seria cried out, "What are you doing?"

The teen boy said nothing as he turned tail and ran. The inu took a glance at the intruders, then to his female before chasing the possible threat that had come forth.

As soon as the inu stepped out of the room to pursue the challenger the healer, midwife, and Seria were able to begin the process of determining Kagome's state. It wasn't long before their fears were confirmed.

"Still born?" Seria asked.

The midwife simply nodded sadly.

"But why?" Seria replied, "and so late in the pregnancy."

"Perhaps because she is miko," the midwife responded, "but we must worry about the other."

"Another pup?"

The confirmation was yet another simple nod.

"May I suggest educing the labour," the healer remarked, "for the health of mother and pup."

The midwife agreed and the healer left the chambers to gather the roots required.

xXx

"Milord, this is silly. The child is one you consider pack. He is your mate's brother and..."

The remark was cut short as a ball of poison cut through the air and barely missed the target. Sesshomaru continued his stalk forward. He could smell the boy. In fact he was certain he was in this room... but he couldn't seem to find him. Either way he threatened his mate and had to die. He vowed the deed had to be done swiftly too to ensure that he would return to Kagome's side once more.

His aura lashed out, colliding in violent clashes with the jyaki of the many youkai who spoke out their own words of wisdom, all which implored for a steady hand against the threat. However, the one who challenged him had a different aura than that of the others around him. He could feel the barrier hiding the boy away preventing him from seeing him. The ballroom was likely the worse place to hide, but would minimize the damage cause to the palace. The vastness of the space gave Sesshomaru the chance to shift into his full form to manifest his full power.

With the natural sight he could clearly see that which he couldn't before. A sphere of pale yellow before him in one of the half a dozen corners of the room was the location of the hiding boy. But a glance around proved that the adolescent was crafty indeed. Each corner was an identical barrier. A total of six, all the same size and colour as the one he was standing in front of.

The game of cat and mouse had begun, and it was only a matter of time before he found the mouse's hiding hole.

xXx

"But the pup will be okay right?" the young mother to be asked with a worried crease in her brow.

"It is so close for the pup to come anyway, it won't be harmful in the least," the healer assured her while pouring a small cup of strong tea.

The midwife had already gathered supplies knowing very well that the time for the tea to take affect wouldn't be long.

xXx

The first barrier hadn't taken long to diminish. Sesshomaru wrapped his jaw around the ball like form and crushed it, ignoring the burning sensation of purity. He hadn't expected an inner way of energy to crash against him like the small ball had been filled with a liquid core. Being unprepared caused him to lose a little dignity as he pawed his face while letting out a growl of pain that shook the western castle. This time around he was prepared and it was his intention to attack from within a barrier.

xXx

"Push Milady," the midwife insisted over and over again, "You must push."

"It hurts," the miko screamed.

"The more you push the sooner this will be all over."

xXx

The overhead screams redirected the inu's attention for a brief moment. It only took a flare from the third sphere to congregate his attention once more.

xXx

Over an hour had passed since the body of the stillborn had slipped from the mother. She was cradle for a second by Seria before the bat folded a thin sheet around the child. Unlike those of other societies, the inu clan did not recognized unnamed children. She was a stillborn, fated to be never named and it was destined that she be buried in an unmarked grave. Seria was uncertain how the miko mother would react, she only hoped that the pup still alive and well in the womb would be enough for the woman to find some peace. Losing a child was never easy. A last glance covered figure was all that was spared before Seria placed her upon a spare table and returned to her lady's side.

xXx

Four down. Two to go. The previous barrier had taken more time than he liked. In fact as each ball was burst and broken into, he found the following one was harder to get into. It was almost like the stupid boy was learning and correcting his mistakes as he went along. Yet at that moment he had a fifty percent chance that it would be over right here and now. The only thing was: which ball to choose? Lingering beside the ball to the right with his steady gaze he trailed over to it and began the process of deteriorating it. In the corner of his crimson eyes he dutifully noted that the second ball collapsed within itself, showing that it was indeed empty. So after a long hunt he had finally found his prey. His full attention was on creating small fissures in the shield followed by widening them. But as soon as he was able to break away the outer resistance he was confronted by yet another bubble. A second barrier had been place within the first. The technique was quite familiar to him, but it didn't register with him where he had seen the stunt used. His only awareness was on taking out the threat.

"Milord, you must come quickly!" a voice shouted through the commotion.

Sesshomaru merely turned to look over his shoulder and determined that ignoring the blue haired female would be for the best. But a second voice caught his attention, one he could not overlook.

"Lord Sesshomaru," little Rin peered from around one of the guards, "the little prince is born."

This time Sesshomaru's gaze lingered upon the one who spoke. His eyes seemed to take a moment to taken the words in before the large dog demon began to shift into his humanoid form once more. The last few hours were little more than a blur. He couldn't recall his fury, or the instinctual need to protect, but he did remember that his mate had been in pain. Swiftly he marched out of the room, material flooding the air around him. Seconds passed and he was entering his bed chambers. The light scent of the crimson liquid barely noticeable to even his nose meant that the women had cleaned up. But the inu lord was more interested in the little bundle cradled in the tired arms of his woman.

"Sesshomaru... you better have not hurt Souta, or I will never forgive you."

His reflection of memories made note that the boy had challenged him... a stupid move, but one that saved his mate and perhaps even his pup.

"He is untouched," the inu stated with lowered eyes.

Kagome beckoned him, patting the side of the bed. He obeyed.

"Seria... she says I lost one."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear that there had been two pups. He was only able to sense the one. Yet he didn't think much about it, his attention was taken over by the sight of that collected slowly in the corner of Kagome's eyes. The scent of salt warned of the threatening waterfall. There was not much he could do for the woman except offer her his shoulder and allow her to mourn the loss of her pup.

Meanwhile his eyes fell upon the sleeping son. With the child no longer hidden beneath his mother's power he could feel the power of both youkai and miko running through in. In particular he could sense the power of each soul that had once been trapped in the little pink jewel his mate had carried for so long. It was clear the young pup would be more powerful then both mother and father. He would have to be watched carefully for the power he held could corrupt him. But at that moment Sesshomaru doubt the child would be much trouble. It would be the others around him.

"Sesshomaru... aren't you going to name him?"

"Kisho," the inu stated... not sure why he didn't stick to the original name he had chosen weeks ago should the pup be male.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2010


	38. Scroll Thirty Seven: Future Unfolds

So I feel really bad for being away for sooo long. I will quickly explain my absence and then allow you to read my finished story. So I was pregnant, high risk at that, and spent my time finishing school and in the hospital. I gave birth in July, and then my time was consumed by baby and sleep. My facebook account was hacked and my hotmail account. So I had to change all my things linked to purevil_angel666hotmail. If you have been sending anything to this email please resend to angelic_. I have nothing, absolutely nothing, that was sent to that account.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.**

**Scroll Thirty Seven – Future Unfolds**

Three days after giving birth Kagome was allowed to rise from bed to take part in the small ceremony that Sesshomaru had permit for the stillborn pup. Though it was not traditional for the inu clan, he made the exception since his mate wasn't inu. A small house like tombstone was created and Kagome placed it within the gardens, though the child was buried on the outskirts of the family's gravesite. It would be a constant reminder that there should have been one other in their pack, something Sesshomaru wasn't sure was for the best. In his mind he thought a constant reminder would make it hard for his mate to get over her grief. Nevertheless, he did think the small token was respectful to the little pup, it showed her spirit that she would never be forgotten.

It was weeks later when Sesshomaru would be proven wrong about his conclusion. Kagome seemed to handle the death of the pup far better than expected. For a while she would go out each morning and leave a little offering. In the months to come she changed her routine from daily to weekly then monthly and eventually yearly. He knew that secretly she had named the child; he could hear her whisper Kisa when she talked to the stone. But Kagome was careful not to share the information with anyone else, probably fearful that he would find out after he had told her that pups that had not lived needed no name.

On the other hand, like all inu pups, Kisho grew quickly. Kagome was doting as ever but not just to her own pup. She tended to Rin until Sesshomaru put his foot down and told his mate that she was to be treated as a child no longer. Shippou and Souta were another case. As soon as the two were taller than her Kagome broke down into a cry. Sesshomaru had to spend the afternoon comforting her as she began telling him stories about the silly things both boys had accomplished when they were younger. Kisho definitely brought the most tears to his mother, tears of happiness in most cases. His first words, first crawl, first steps, first hair cut (much to Sesshomaru's reluctance), and many more first in the years after.

Sango and Miroku were constant visitors to the palace. At times it seemed the two were breeding a clan of their own. Two children turned to more than half a dozen. By the time the slayer was too old to carry any longer the monk had fathered thirteen children, though the loss of two brought the total to eleven. When the monk and slayer neared their death bed Kagome did something that Sesshomaru didn't find too surprising. She promised to watch over and care for their family in the generations to come. It was only natural that the inu growl about the idea... however given the circumstances the inu moved the family closer to the western palace. Sango outlasted Miroku by three days; Kagome didn't seem shocked by this, yet it didn't help with the tears in the least.

As happy as the family was in general, the outside world was always changing. Kagome was a tool that the youkai used in order to stay alive in the world. Although she didn't like sharing the future for fear of changing it, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her family, so she gave in and bestowed hints upon what the future was like. With her help, Sesshomaru was able to put together a meeting between the lords of both high and low class. Though at first few liked the idea, war plaguing the lands and killing humans and youkai alike changed the minds of all. Slowly, youkai became extinct in the eyes of humans. It was the shadows of the world where the youkai hid and in spite of appearing to die the youkai society thrived. Their power was placed into the hands of humans who had no idea that behind the scenes they were manipulated by the same youkai they tried to kill off.

All efforts were use to alter youkai's appearance and aura. With the help of those youkai who could transform and the vast power of Kagome, different techniques were invented to convert jyaki of any youkai, pure or half-breeds, to take the facade of a human aura. The appearances were something that many youkai could shape on their own. It was only a matter of putting a bit more effort into riding the exterior of markings and different eye and hair colour. Kagome constantly told Sesshomaru that there would be a time when unique hair and eye colouring would be acceptable because of something she called contact lenses and hair dye. Until then he suffered with the usual black hair unless within the confines of his house. His mate mumbled under her breath the cruelties of the world whenever he had to change into something he was not. Youth was a different matter. Many of the young were unable to take on the appearance needed. It was Kagome who fashioned different items that held the power of the parent. That power could be manipulated by the original source allowing a parent to hide their child's appearance to the outside world. Of course a youkai was able to see through the concealments, mainly because they knew what to look for. The only others who were lucky enough to be told were those close to a pack, or married into the families.

Rin and Souta were both sworn to the house, like Kaede, preventing them from dying mortal deaths. Souta never settled though. Instead all his time was spent serving the Western Army in any way he could. Being human and knowing of the future made him an ideal candidate for tasks that others would not understand. Rin ended up mating a young inu from a small island realm. His family had made quite the impression on Sesshomaru and the inu lord had pushed for the arrangement in hopes of increasing the island's potential. Kagome was more natural about the idea, explaining that no pup of hers was ever going to be forced into a permanent position against their will. If Kagome mated for love then so would all others that came in the generations to come. Rin ended up confessing her love to the lord and lady and so there was no longer an argument for Kagome to make. Shippou met a young kitsune half-breed while on a mission for Sesshomaru. He still hadn't mated the beautiful girl, regardless of his adoptive mother's persistence.

Overall, everything took time. Kagome and Sesshomaru both lead the youkai population to its safety and it was only when things were completely settled that the miko became conscious of the way Sesshomaru had made sure to stay away from her during each of her heat cycles, even when his collided with hers. But Kisho was full grown and capable of protecting himself. He had learnt the importance of his power and no longer suffered from the dark whispering he heard when he was younger. So the woman figured it was well past due to try for another pup.

The insufferable heat was no longer much of a pain, but she could already feel it taking affect and she desperately wished for yet another pup to carry in her arms. It just so happened that she knew Sesshomaru had begun his heat less than a week ago, the timing was more than perfect. A wave of reiki floated their current home. Kisho was hiding away in his room for some reason. Souta was in the courtyard with a few buddies, and Sesshomaru had once again locked himself in his study. She ignored all others and made her way slowly to the office hidden in the back of the three story house. No knock was needed; she knew her mate was aware of her presence.

"Come back later," he hissed.

"No," Kagome spoke plainly.

"I'm busy koi, there's trouble..."

"There's always trouble somewhere, but you have to learn you can't take care of everyone's problems. Well unless they are family. Speaking of which I have an issue you _must_ handle."

"What is it?" he grumbled, finally giving her his undivided attention.

In a slow saunter she made her way to him and carefully placed her hands upon his lap as she leaned over him. Her claws carefully kneaded his inner thighs as she whispered against his lips.

"You have to take care of me," she said.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Why now?"

"Because," she climbed on his lap and rubbed against him, already feeling that he was reacting to her, "You're in heat and so am I, which means we might be able to have another pup."

"Not this time."

"Why not?"

"It isn't the time."

"Sure it is what's stopping us."

"We should wait until the next time."

"But that won't be for decades."

"There is time enough to have them later."

"I don't understand your reasoning."

"You don't have to, my word is law."

"What is it your afraid of?"

"I am Sesshomaru I fear nothing."

"Then you should agree that we should have another pup!"

"I told you bitch I will not pup you!" In his anger Kagome was pushed off his lap as Sesshomaru took to standing over her while she laid on the floor.

"Then at least tell me why!" Kagome shouted in tears.

"I won't lose ...!"

Kagome didn't need to hear anything else. Sesshomaru had fretted over Kagome for months after Kisho was born. He was always near to guarantee she took care of her health. The miko knew it was because he had seen her surrounded in blood and he feared for her safety as well as the pup's health.

"I don't want to see you hurt because you've lost another pup and I refuse to take the chance to lose you as well. You are irreplaceable... For that reason I will not pup you until we are certain that it will not endanger your health or that of the pup."

As logical as the answer she received was, Kagome was not about to give up.

"Just once. It might have been a fluke last time. I'll even take it easy and I won't move around too much unless needed. Please Sesshomaru just this once."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and turned his face away. He stood still for many moments, taking in the sound of her hiccupping breathing as she cried. Usually when she wanted something she begged and then gave him those puppy eyes he could barely resist. Her tears were another matter entirely. Deep inside he found that the knot of reasoning was being slowly pulled apart and untied. He stepped over the miko and offered a hand to help her up.

"Let's say you don't become pupped after this, will you wait for the machinery you speak so highly of that comes in the future?"

Kagome nodded.

"Very well koi. But only once, no more."

If she knew Sesshomaru at all, he would attempt to hold back. However Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to resist her endeavours once he had even slightly given in. So she obediently nodded, though her inner self was smirking. The hesitation in the inu lord's eyes didn't go unseen by the miko so she tried to ease his level of comfort by placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. The inu took no initiative, his fist clenched and unclenched at his sides as if debating. When she wrapped her arms around him, the inu didn't respond the way she wished. He buried his nose against his mark and heaved a sigh. Unable to stand the pain the act was causing her mate, Kagome released her hold and decided that she would wait. Apparently Sesshomaru's will was at its strongest when he thought she was in danger. With that in mind she submissively noted that she would not be pupped for another century or so at the very least.

"Nevermind," she whispered, turning away from her mate.

Out of duty she walked to the desk picked up a couple of scrolls that she knew were for her household and walked out of the room without another word. The aura of depression hit Sesshomaru full force, and yet he could not feel guilt for his actions in the least. He truly believed his actions were correct. Still his mate's willingness to come to him did not go without its effect. It took every strength of body and mind not to crash their bodies into the wall and dominate her delicate body in every meaning of the word. Stronger desires to protect her were the only thing that kept him at bay.

A few days later Seria could no longer handle her friend's attitude. She knew the source and saw to fixing the situation the best way she could.

"Milord?" Seria poked her head around the doorframe, where Kagome had left it open upon exiting the room.

"What is it?" he growled, turning his back to return to his seat behind the desk.

"It's not really my place to say but..."

"Then don't say it," he interrupted.

"_But_..." she emphasized, "I can't help feeling you aren't giving our lady a chance. You know the lady is stronger now. She more aware of her body, power, surroundings... perhaps things..."

"Enough, go mettle in someone else's affairs."

The bat youkai shook her head slowly and shut the door. Rather than listen to the stubborn lord she went to someone she knew could intervene. On the other side of the castle was Kaede's small chambers and supply rooms. The family had given her space to continue her work. The old miko was able to reason far better than anyone else. Everybody knew, though no one spoke about it, that Sesshomaru highly respected her advice that framed around Kagome. She was honest, blunt, to the point, and held nothing back. It was kind of scary, yet well appreciated.

"Come in child," the old miko said before Seria could knock lightly upon the door.

"Kaede you have to help lady Kagome. She's been depressed for weeks. She's caught onto the reason for Sesshomaru's distance now and so she bound to get worse. I don't want to see her suffer."

"This is not our matter to interfere with," Kaede put basically.

"But you could speak to Sesshomaru. Tell him that the lady will be fine to bare a pup."

"I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Sesshomaru is right. She may not be able to bare another pup safely," the old miko said softly, "I don't know why she miscarried, but if it was her power then it may happen again."

Seria picked up a nearby bottle and threw it against the wall. "I won't accept that as your answer. You can't just tell me Kagome is fated to never have a pup again."

Her words were spoken harshly and she couldn't take them back, even when she realized they weren't alone. In an instant Seria flew out the door to see her lady fleeing down the hallway, the whirlwind of her elaborate kimono flying behind her. The warm spring morning meant that Kagome would surely have slipped into the gardens. Sure enough the youkai found her lady under the budding Sakura tree.

There were no tears, though Seria knew the woman would want to cry. In fact there was no emotion whatsoever contained by the emerald irises.

"It's okay Seria... really, I'm fine... this is nothing. Who knows what the future will bring anyway."

"Kagome please, don't believe them. If you feel you can have pups then why believe them."

"Because they're both probably right."

A hand rose to cover her face as she tried to hide the tears building up. Seria rushed to her best friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Well I won't give up so easily. You're a beautiful mother and there's a solution to every problem."

But the woman's reply was the flood of tears that overcame her.

xXx

The following days were the worse and when her heat grew too strong for her liking Kagome knew she couldn't handle the situation. Her mood had been foul, she was aware of this from the whispers of her household. Sesshomaru had not come to their room in days and she had locked herself away from all others to grieve for her loss. She was certain that Sesshomaru was suffering too because they hadn't bedded in months with his busy schedule, so she decided to do the one thing that would prevent any more worry to both Sesshomaru and Kaede.

After seeing to the responsibilities of the house, the miko set off to the library. She knew Kaede had a set of scrolls all on various remedies for many illnesses. It took most of the day, but she managed to find what she was looking for. She headed to Kaede's wing, to borrow a few herbs and roots. The old miko was always willing to share and soon Kagome had everything she needed. Within the comforts of the kitchen Kagome pieced together her masterpiece, following every instruction dictated by the scroll. When it was finished she merely had to wait for the concoction to cool. No one bothered her. The cook was use to her presence and they usually chatted the day away whenever Kagome felt like cooking. But at times like this all kitchen help left Kagome alone unless spoken to because of the vast concentration she sometimes needed.

On the other side of the castle, Kaede began to piece together what singular potion needed such a variety of herbs. Her eyes grew wide as only one particular blend came to mind. For an old woman, she could fly when needed. Her feet picked up speed as she raced to the other side of the castle. The first people to get in her way were ones that could help her locate the lady quickly.

"Where is Kagome?"

Sesshomaru took a moment to scan the area, Seria obviously doing the same thing.

"Kitchen," he mumbled, turning away.

There was still a great distance to cover and she didn't know how much time she had.

"You have to stop her."

Seria narrowed her eyes at Kaede, Sesshomaru left without question. The bat grabbed Kaede's hand and they sped after the inu, though they couldn't keep up with his speed. Sesshomaru entered the kitchen to find his mate sipping at a tea cup, emptying the last few drops, and arched a brow at what it was exactly he was suppose to stop. As Kaede and Seria entered the room he turned to them.

"It's too late," Kaede mumbled.

"For what?" Seria asked in a whisper.

The sound of breaking glass gathered the attention of all. Kagome had dropped the tea cup, and clung to her lower abdomen. Sesshomaru rushed over with a growl to warn everyone away from his mate. The miko cried out in pain before falling unconscious, the arms of the inu holding her form from falling into the shattered glass pieces scattered on the stone floor. He cradled her in his arms, shifting her until the balance was right to pick her up. A glare to the old miko on the way out told her that he wanted answers, despite this he continued to make his way to their chambers. Seria and Kaede followed behind him. Just as he laid the woman upon her side of the bed a scent caught his attention, or the suddenly diminished scent.

No longer in the dark, Sesshomaru was well aware what his lady had done. She took away the source of his worry. With her womb no longer fertile she could never bare a pup and he had no reason to tell her no when it came to bedding her.

"Leave," he roared.

"Milord," Kaede spoke up.

"Now!"

The two women bowed out and shut the door quietly. Sesshomaru was left alone to stare upon his mate and ponder the reasoning of her strange mind. He curled beside her, his head resting beneath her breast and upon her stomach. Though he wanted to blame her, he couldn't. This was his fault too and there was no way this would have happened if he hadn't created a distance between them. If Sesshomaru hadn't pushed her away, or if he had given in to her wish just the once as he promised. A gentle pressure on the back of his head carried down his back. The small petting motions were slow and hesitant. He didn't move at first but after a moment he turned his face upwards.

"It worked," she smiled briefly.

"Worked?"

"You came near me," her smiled widened, "I don't like when you're far away."

"Kagome we should have talked about it."

"I know," she whispered sadly, "but I can't stand when you're worried. I can't stand when we argue. I didn't want to fight about this all the time, so I took care of it."

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes and nuzzled her stomach. "It isn't permanent though right?"

Kagome was silent.

"Why? I didn't wish for you not to have pups."

"It was the only way Sesshomaru. Those teas that prevent you don't work on me. The other remedies are also too weak or two strong because I am neither just miko nor just youkai. But this works for all creatures. It was the only way."

If there was ever a time that Sesshomaru wanted to break down it was right then. He realized that he was the one to drive his mate to such lengths. Though he didn't cry, his mate picked up on his sorrow.

"I have Kisho, Rin, and Shippou. I... don't need any other pups. I've fine, so you should be too."

Seria called them for dinner, but neither of them moved. Kagome fell asleep on and off. When she was awake she combed her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. An hour later her bladder forced her to speak up.

"I need up."

Sesshomaru shifted slightly then rolled over. Kagome got to her feet and walked to the bathroom. On the way back to her room the severity of the situation hit her full force and she collapsed on the floor in tears. Sesshomaru got up and obediently went to her side to comfort her. Deep down he knew she hadn't really grasped what she had done. A part of her had yet to accept what she had done and now that the act was committed she would regret it.

"I love you," Sesshomaru rumbled.

He never spoke the words directly, but at that moment he needed to reassure her that he had no intention of leaving her side. This was yet another obstacle for them and they would overcome it like all the others.

"Then sleep with me," Kagome countered between her tears.

That night he made sure that his actions were slow and gentle to reflect the side of him that he rarely showed.

xXx

Rin and Yuki came to visit a week later. The girl entered the castle her usual bright and bubbly self, dragging her mate along with her. In the middle of the grand entrance hall she stopped.

"Something's wrong," she mumbled under her breath.

Seria greeted the young mistress and guided her to the family tea room, though Rin knew the way on her own quite well. Yuki trailed behind, worried about the aura the place gave off. Sitting on a small pillowed chair Kagome waited. Rin bounced over to greet her adoptive mother. Yuki took note of the fake smile given.

"So I heard from a little bird that you have some good news," Kagome said once the greetings were over.

"Yes... but I won't say a thing until Lord Sesshomaru is here."

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure he will be here soon, he never misses any of your visits."

"Milady, I was hoping to be able to offer some assistance with the small islands Sesshonmaru-sama is investing in. Perhaps I could retreat to his office before he arrives."

"Business comes after family young Yuki. I am sure my mate will hear you out once we have had tea together."

Yuki bowed his head and sat listening to the women chat. He was use to analyzing his surroundings and could pick up on the many differences of the household. Kagome was not as cheerful, her scent had changed, the aura around her was constantly flickering. Yet this went unnoticed to his mate who was too excited to share her own news to notice the moods around her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin jumped up. She ran to him, stopping a foot away to give a proper bow before giving the inu lord a hug. "It so good to see you again."

"Hn," the inu replied.

"I wanted to tell you and kaa-san together..." she bounced and looked at Yuki. The barrier encircling dropped and just as Kagome and Sesshomaru realized what she was going to say she burst out with, "I'm with pup!"

Sesshomaru's glance averted to his mate. For a second she reflected nothing, as if stunned while taking in the information, but slowly her mouth curled into a grin. She rose from her seat and walked over to Rin to hold on tightly to the woman.

"Why are you crying?" Rin stated, pulling her mother at arm's length.

"Because I'm so happy for you," Kagome replied, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand, "Come, this calls for celebration. I'll ask Mika to make your favourite dinner dish."

The women left, arm in arm, to find the cook. Yuki turned Sesshomaru and bared his neck.

"What is it?" the inu lord question upon seeing the submissive pose.

"I beg your forgiveness, I did not mean disrespect."

"You speak nonsense pup," Sesshomaru turned his back to the male to head out the door himself.

"I bring you news of my mate's happiness, when your own mate is unable to bare a pup. I do not wish for you to think I am gloating in your misfortune."

"My mate and I have accepted this... complication; there is no need to fear for disrespect. I would like to speak to you about the matter you wrote of in your reports."

"Ah... yes, I wanted to help as much as possible. The island would be an excellent source of scientific investment for the youkai society."

Sesshomaru guided the young inu from the room.

xXx

Kagome would come to regret her decision over and over again. But time proved to heal all scars no matter how deep. After some time to cope with their hardships, the Lord and Lady of the Western Realm began to reflect their old selves and the relationship they once had. Of course being a grandmother helped and Kagome grew to adore the three pups that Rin bore. All too soon they grew up though and both mother and grandmother would reflect on the tiny little things they once were, much to the triplets dismay.

The ever-changing world moved from medieval into a new era of electricity. Things were finally becoming easier to handle, sparing Sesshomaru more and more time to do what he wished. He put his foot into different areas of expertise. Medicine, law enforcement, scientific research, politics, education, and many others in order to create an influence he could use to assist the youkai society. He didn't do it alone. Kagome was able to explain the many things that would be important in the future. With the youkai that followed his every order, they secured high standings that were respected all across the land. It was a now just a matter of waiting for the planted seed to take root. But Sesshomaru had other things on his mind as well.

Kagome.

Though they had accepted the fate of their future, the inu was determined to find a way to make his mate fertile once more. His guilt was never sated no matter what she told him. It was partly his responsibility for the act she committed and he would see that she did bare the pups she wanted. Nevertheless, he never told her for fear of giving up her hopes if he never found anything that worked. It was during a visit from his mother that he finally indulged in telling someone about his plans.

"How strange of you Sesshomaru, to summon me yourself," she cooed, taking a seat on the other side of his desk. "Tell me, you better not be causing any trouble for your mate. I don't like it when she's not happy, she's not so fun to talk to."

"Mother," Sesshomaru began, his voice monotone as always when she was around. "I am seeking out a cure... for Kagome."

"Sesshomaru you know very well what's done is done. There is no way to activate a barren womb to what it once was."

"You have the power of foresight and you are able to travel amongst the living and dead. Just promise me you will keep your eyes and ears open."

"And if I do this Sesshomaru what's to say it won't happen again? If you push her away again and she may be driven to a harsher consequence."

"I will not repeat the same mistake twice."

"There's no guarantee..." she began.

"I know, but at the very least I must try."

His mother rose from her seat and turned to the door, "You really have changed. I can't believe a single woman was able to manage what many others couldn't. Oh well, I shall see what I can do. Now where's the lady of the house."

xXx

"We have to rebuilt the well," Kagome told Sesshomaru one evening.

"What well?" he mumbled, as he continued with his meal.

"The Bone Eater's Well silly."

"Why rebuild it?"

"Because I destroyed it. With it gone there will be no well in the future and I can't travel back to the past."

Sesshomaru hadn't really thought about it, but the woman was right. The well needed to be rebuilt or they would be changing the order of things and without it he would not have his mate. He made note to talk to one of the youkai that were handling architectural items for the youkai society.

xXx

"Guess what?" Kagome breathed into his ear, arms wrapping around him from behind.

"What is it koi?" Sesshomaru answered, turning his head in an attempt to capture her lips.

Unfortunately the woman pulled away and danced around him so she could face him. She collapsed in his lap and rested her head on her shoulder, the mark she made mere centimetres away from her lips.

"I was born this year coming."

Sesshomaru turned to the calendar on his desk. He hadn't even thought about how much time had passed. The office building was nearly empty as the employees rushed home to see their families for the holiday. His company mainly consisted of youkai, except for the few humans aware of youkai existence. Sango and Miroku's family were here, he secured jobs for them for each generation. The security of the building permitted no intruders unless an employee, or related to the employee in question. This allowed each youkai to work in the comfort of any form they desired. He was quite proud at how comfortable he had managed to make living in a human society.

However, he had forgotten that Christmas had come and gone, though he did remember that his mate forced him to take the night off in order to go out to spend Christmas Eve together. But now it was New Year's Eve and they had made it to the era his mate was born in and he figured he needed to give her some of the time he had lacked in giving her the past month.

"We need to be extra careful that the two of you don't meet."

"Right... don't worry, I kept well organized schedules... they're in my trunk at the palace. For some reason I couldn't part with them, now I'm glad I listened to my gut."

Sesshomaru looked at the clock on the wall. "Do you have any plans tonight my minx," the inu whispered seductively.

"Maybe," she grinned, jumping from his lap before he could wrap her around him. "The car is waiting down below."

"Is it?" he growled as she ran to the double doors of his office. "Well it's going to have to wait," he replied as he chased after her.

He didn't manage to catch her before she got into the elevator that was a direct link to the underground garage. But that didn't stop him from pushing her against the mirrored wall and claiming her lips.

"You know," he mumbled, "no one but you and I use this elevator."

"Well then where's the fun in that?" she remarked.

He chuckled as the ding notified them they had reached the desired floor. The car in question idled as it waited. Kagome opened the back door and slid in, followed by Sesshomaru. The drive apparently didn't need directions and drove as soon as the passengers were secured.

"Where are we going?"

Kagome's light giggle filled his ears, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"What's so funny my lady?"

"Usually I am the one asking you where we are going," she replied.

"Indeed," he confirmed.

"Well it's a surprise," Kagome replied.

Her head bent to rest against his shoulder once more. He contemplated the way he was willingly allowing her to drag him wherever. Usually no one would be permitted to keep things from him. But she knew that as his mate she had a power over him, and she used it well. Not to mention he couldn't help but spoil her as much as possible since he feared any further recklessness would tear them apart.

They seemed to be on a time limit, for his mate continuously glanced at her watch. He made note that it was fifteen minutes before midnight. Kagome grew antsy as she continued to look out the window. Finally the car stopped and Kagome began to push Sesshomaru to get out of the car. The place the car dropped them off was a shrine upon a hill.

"Take me up there," she pointed, "but don't be seen."

"Can't you take yourself?"

"Well... I could but I'm not as good a jumper and you know I can't fly."

Curious about what was so important; the inu pulled the miko into his arms and leaped into the air. He glided down into a small wooded area, only realizing at that moment there was another in the area. His son walked from the shadows and gave his father a respectful bow before allowing his mother to hug him. The inu, though no longer a pup, let his mother fix his hair and kiss his cheek. He put up with her doting well, knowing full well her infertility caused her to spoil him as her only pup.

"You look well okaa-sama," he told her, "as beautiful as ever."

"Kisho this isn't time for chit chat," she bit out, casting a barrier around them as she spoke.

The inu lord followed mother and son as Kisho was dragged to the little shrine. Through one of the windows Sesshomaru could see a woman clearly in the middle of her labour.

"I don't understand," Sesshomaru replied.

"I told you I was born this year."

It was only then that he realized Kagome had lied about her birthday.

"Why?"

"My mother had an affair when my father was away, that's the real reason they broke up. Souta was never told this. But to hide the fact that she cheated on father, she hid the actual date I was born. You see my dad is across seas at the moment. By the time he comes back, he will think that I simply look small for my age. He will believe my mother when she says I was born nearly six months earlier or at least until my brother is born and he realizes I was much too small to be the age she said I was. I brought you here because you are my family, you have a right to know. But also because I need you to keep this from Souta, he doesn't know the truth and he loved mother dearly... I don't want to ruin that image."

Sesshomaru pulled his mate tightly into his arms as fireworks were set off in the distance. A short time later the screaming of a baby girl was heard. Kagome looked to Kisho and nodded. She reached over to place a hand on the house, the inu holding her could feel her energy rise to interfere with the electricity. As the lights went out Sesshomaru watched Kisho slip into the house and touch the child's forehead. He mumbled something and there was a transfer of power. In an instant the power of the jewel which he had held for so long vanished and was transfer into the little girl. The inu slipped out of the house, Kagome let go of her hold and stood to watch the scene for a moment.

"I guess it was just a loose wire," an older woman suggested. "Anyway, what do you plan to name her?"

"Kagome," her mother replied.

Sesshomaru decided they had lingered long enough and took to the sky. Kisho followed for a while before announcing he would return home. He had finally taken a mate and settled within his own home on the other side of town. Kagome glared at the male over Sesshomaru's shoulders before she grumbled that he better have news of a grandpup the next time he visited.

The rest of the evening the couple spent reflecting upon their past, as Kagome went over her schedules from the past. The majority of her life was spent in Tokyo with a few trips to Kyoto for family and school trips. So the lord and lady determined it best to take to their home near the original site of the Western Palace. There was another branch Sesshomaru could work from and Kagome wouldn't risk bumping into anyone who knew her, although she doubted anyone would recognize her. The inu insisted taking precaution was best to be safe. Kagome was forced to agree.

Fifteen years later Kagome snuck away to watch her first trip down the well. A few years after that Souta came to her with information about their family.

"You did it," Souta admitted.

Kagome frowned with confusion, "Did what? What did I do?"

"You took okaa-san after jii-san's heart attack. When I saw you, you made me swear not to say anything about it until the time was right."

"I don't understand, why would I take okaa-san?"

"Think about it. With nothing to live for in this era it makes your decision to stay in the feudal era easier."

The point made was something she could not refute. When she thought her family was gone her decision was basically made for her.

"Okay, so when do I commit this act?"

"You came the day jii-san was admitted to the hospital to say good-bye. He rambled about it for hours, saying he saw you and you were older. No one believed him. Then after his heart attack that night I saw you and Sesshomaru carrying okaa-san out of the hospital. I obviously don't know what happened once I left this era with you."

Kagome waved a hand to stop her brother, there was enough said for her to get the picture. The final thing to do was to discuss the affair with Sesshomaru. But the inu didn't seem surprise to hear what she had to say. He readily agreed to house her mother, though clearly stated that because she held no importance in her aura he couldn't bind her like those already bound. Saddened slightly, Kagome understood and let him handle the details of everything else.

Less than a week later Kagome was off to the hospital, after having a friend notified her that her grandfather had arrived. He was brought to one of the medical facilities that was under Sesshomaru's power. The lady was guided to a private room where a man she hadn't seen in centuries (except the small peeks into his life) laid dying. She knelt beside the bed and held the old man's hand, remembering everything he had taught her, despite the fact that she was not related to him by blood.

"Jii-san, I love you. I always have and always will."

The old man peeked open his eyes and looked to the woman beside him.

"My how beautiful you have grown. Such a pretty young lady you are. Tell me my child, did you marry your prince Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head. She didn't understand how he recognized her with the changes, but he was always full of surprises."

"No, he wasn't my prince. But I did fine my soul mate Jii-san. I love him dearly and we have a wonderful son together. I... I wish I could make this go away, so you can see him," she cried, burying her face into his chest.

"I will watch over you from heaven. Now you should go, or you will scare that mother of yours. No worries though I will tell her you are fine."

"I love you Jii-san."

"I love you little Kagome."

From a distance the Western Lady kept watch. She shed tears when Jii-san passed, but knew there were more important things to handle. Her mother wouldn't be easier to intercept, so Kagome told Sesshomaru to simply put her asleep. The inu walked into the room and quickly pinched the nerve in her neck to force her into a slumber. Souta came into the room just as Sesshomaru shifted the older woman in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome rushed forward to cover her brother's mouth.

"Souta, you might not believe me now but it's me Kagome. Remember the time you ripped mom's favourite dress? I sew up the tear and promised not to tell as long as you let me sneak out of the house to go to the amusement park with my friends while I was grounded. I know things are going to be hard for the next little while, but I will come for you. Things will get better... I promise."

Kagome released Souta, his mouth hung open for a moment as he watched Kagome and Sesshomaru leave the room. Using their connections they were able to draw up a death certificate for Kagome's mother, which would bring about the next row of events. Sure enough, Souta was taken into the care of relatives and the young Kagome came to rescue him.

Meanwhile her mother had some trouble accepting everything that happened. It took a few stories and some persuasion from Souta to convince her at last. Though she didn't understand why things had to work out as they did.

"Why take my little boy away from me?"

"Because he played a few vital roles in the past."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru was the one to speak up the first example. "He's the only one to challenge me and live. A foolish yet brave act saved my mate's life."

Souta didn't handle compliments well, especially from someone who didn't give them often. Blood rose to his face and he turned away.

"I did what I had to for my sister," he mumbled and left the room.

Needless to say it took a while before her mother was able to understand everything that had gone on. But on the plus side Kagome was relatively proud of herself. With her mother now there she felt her pack was complete. The future was uncertain, but she was sure that she would be able to work things through with her loving mate no matter what popped up to block the path they walked.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2010


	39. Scroll Thirty Eight: Epilogue

**Mine Scroll Thirty-Eight (Epilogue) – After Effects**

After the success of bringing her family together, Kagome and Sesshomaru settled into their simple lifestyle. Their mating was far from perfect, but they worked their way through each mistake that rose between them. Of course Kagome blessed Seria, for if it weren't for the information her friend knew, the lady would be at a loss. Though the miko had read many scrolls on the inu clan and had Sesshomaru tell her many stories, there were many things she still had to learn. Of course instinct helped guide her some of the time as well.

Which led her to the current issue involving her mate. There was no doubt that he was withholding something from her. Something was being planned and Kagome didn't like surprises. So she sought out her son, another being that was never able to deny her (with the exception of the grandpup she begged for).

"Just see if he slips up and tells you something I can use," Kagome mumbled. "Your his son, I'm sure he will let you in on the secret."

Kisho stared at his mother in disbelief. She was cruel to send her own son into the inu's cave. Whilst Sesshomaru was his father, that didn't change the fact that he would kill if betrayed in any sense of the word.

"Look if you do find out something I won't tell anyone what I know... even Seria."

When he looked from the view of the garden he was drawn to the puppy eyes his mother created. Grudgingly the pup consented in helping his mother. The woman had birthed him and he felt he owed her for not conceiving the pup she wanted him to have.

"But only this once," Kisho concluded.

"Of course," his mother nodded.

The young inu hugged his mother before leaving the room and headed to the study. He gave a polite knock to inform his father of his presence. There was no delay in the approval to enter.

"I see your okaa-sama has managed to persuade you to visit," his father began.

"Yes, it would seem she is not happy with me."

"Her moods change daily; tomorrow she will boast how proud she is of you."

Kisho held back the chuckle in response to the very true statement of his mother. His father knew her all too well, and Kisho was a witness to the ever-changing attitude.

"Otou-sama..." Kisho hesitated, not sure how to continue, "It would seem okaa-sama is quite worried about you. I think she fears the time you have invested in the office here, regardless of calm that has been established."

When his father said nothing in the next two minutes, Kisho believed that he would learn nothing more of use. He was about to open his mouth to change the subject when Sesshomaru began to speak.

"I may be on the verge of curing your mother's infertility... but locating the person I need is not a simple task."

"Well who is it? Perhaps I will be of assistance."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "to gain an audience with him we will need to summon it through magical means. But the scroll was been lost over the years and unless I find it then it will be pointless. So I can't afford to tell your mother and have her lose hope time and time again."

"You still haven't told me who you are trying to summon."

"I don't plan on telling you either. You know enough to satisfy your hunger."

"What should I tell her in replace of this?"

"She sent you here didn't she?" he growled.

Kisho gave a slow steady nod.

"Tell her I'm planning her birthday... it's in a couple weeks anyway."

Kisho smiled and rose to leave.

"Look, if you find anything about old magic let me know. It might be useful."

"Of course father."

Kisho didn't even make it to his mother's tea room before he was bombarded. He gave his widest smile and began to weave his tale. Hopefully his father would live up to the expectations that he laid out.

"You're worrying about nothing. Otou-sama is basically attempting his first surprise party... though it won't be much of a surprise now. So just pretend not to notice anything."

The little fib, or perhaps big fib, was enough to calm the woman. But rather than leaving for home as he intended, Kagome draped her arm through his and forced him to take a walk through the gardens. Three weeks later, within the same gardens Kagome pretended to be shock as the many guests yelled surprise.

Kisho had to avoid his father's deadly gaze, he was not impressed with the decision the son had made when Kisho notified Sesshomaru what he told his mother exacrly. Of course the young inu knew that as long as his mother was happy so was his father. Not one for social gatherings Kisho slipped away from the party, allowing his mate to mingle as she wished. He found himself drawn to his father's study and out of curiosity he took to looking through the scrolls his father always studied. Each and every one had the same subject as the centre of focus.

_What could father what with Ancient Shadow?_ he pondered while replacing the scrolls. In remembering what it was that he had been told Kisho began to remember something as a kid. His mother always read to him from scrolls in the library. There was one in particular that he especially enjoyed. The story of Ancient Shadow. He had loved the story so dearly he took the scroll from the library and hid it in his room. When he mated and left the palace to make his own home he had brought the scroll with him amongst his belongings. Perhaps that was the scroll his father needed and would be the key to the cure his father sought.

"Kisho what are you doing?" a voice interrupted from behind.

"Nothing..." the inu whipped around, "I got bored and wanted quiet place to think."

"Well come one, your otou-sama will kill you if we're in here," his mate warned coolly.

"Listen Ayasha, I left something at home I meant to bring for otou-sama. Could you cover for me while I'm gone? I won't be more than ten minutes," he told her.

"What if I don't agree?" she suggested.

"I won't force you to agree, but that means you tell okaa-sama _and_ otou-sama on your own tonight."

Ayasha was adored by his mother, but she was still fearful of how his father viewed her. She would not risk being around him without Kisho for fear that she would do something disrespectful in Sesshomaru's point of view.

"Well hurry back, you know I can't lie to your mother."

A brief nod and he took off to their home. His speed was no match for any inu of their clan, even without the jewel no longer embedded within his system. Upon returning to his mother's party less than the time he had anticipated he found the person he was looking for.

"Kisho, your mother is looking for you."

The son, identical in looks to his father except for the eyes, gave a bow of the head and handed over the scroll in his hands. There was a quizzical look as Kisho passed him, but a quick glance at the open scroll solved Sesshomaru's curiosity.

"Sorry, I would have given it to you sooner if I had known its importance," he whispered before re-entering the gardens.

The inu lord took to his study. His mate would be well entertained with her son's reappearance and the guest around her. With full attention upon the scroll he was reading he hadn't noticed the guest leave one by one, or the happy squeal of his mate. When she came to the study, Kagome's aura wrapped around him, mirroring the arms that embraced him.

"Sesshomaru, you're going to be a grandfather," Kagome murmured.

"We're already grandparents," he replied offhandedly.

"Yes, but these will be your blood related grandpups."

"Hn," the inu answered, still engrossed in his reading.

"What are you reading that's so important you can't pay attention to me," Kagome pouted.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

A hand reached for the scroll and pried it from his slender fingers.

"I said your son is going to be a father. He's giving me a grandpup at long last."

Sesshomaru shook his head, reached back for the scroll as he spoke up, "Kisho has already explained his mate's condition. I have already congratulated him."

"What? He told you... before me?"

"It wasn't intentional. I simply didn't like that fact that his mate had such a strong barrier around you. What if she was planning something?"

"This is Ayasha, she wouldn't hurt family."

"It was a precaution," he explained.

Kagome sighed and flipped the scroll over to catch a few words that interested Sesshomaru so much. Unfortunately the inu was quick to snag the lengthy page back into his possession before she read too much.

"What's it about?"

"Let's go on vacation," the inu stated out of the blue.

"Vacation? So spontaneously? Don't you usually tend to plan these things out with the company and all?"

"I was thinking that as a birthday present you might like to get away."

"Well, yeah I love spending time with you alone... but this isn't like you."

"Don't worry koi, you'll understand later. Go pack your bags."

"We're leaving right away?"

"Tonight," the inu replied, "Now go."

Kagome's hesitation forced Sesshomaru to pry her away from his form and assist her to the door.

"Okay, I'm going, but you better explain later."

"Of course."

Kagome couldn't remember the last time that she had gone on vacation that was somewhere away from one of their villas. In fact any vacation with Sesshomaru was rare because he was not a spontaneous person. All things had to be planned. His heat for example was placed into his schedule so he could plan around it. But his heat wasn't expected for another couple of weeks... so that didn't explain why he wanted to go on vacation now. In all technicalities Kagome had thought it would be impossible to go on vacation when his heat cycle was so close.

Just after sundown Sesshomaru came into their room, the silly scroll in his hand still. He packed away a few outfits into the bag Kagome had set out. He ordered the bags to the car. The look on his mate's face didn't please him however.

"What?"

"That stays," the miko pointed to the scroll.

"I can't do that," he responded without missing a beat.

"Then I'm not going?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling we're only going because of whatever that scroll says. I won't spend this vacation alone because you are immersed in a piece of paper."

"Kagome I swear this vacation is for you and me... but this scroll is too important to leave behind."

The western lady glared at the paper and plopped herself upon the bed.

"Well I hope you and your scroll have a nice time since it is more important than me."

Not willing to fight all night about a stupid matter, Sesshomaru walked over and dragged Kagome into his arms. Fighting her struggles he carried her to the balcony. Once they were in the sky Kagome cease movement. Though Kagome was over her fear of heights, there was no mistaken that she feared being dropped. A heavy sigh told him that she admitted defeat for now. But things wouldn't be over once they reached their destination.

"At least tell me what this is all about."

There was a moment when he wanted to give in. But the chance that it wouldn't work was strong and he couldn't sacrifice her hope.

"Eventually."

xXx

After being dragged to a forest at the base of a mountain in the north, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru lit the area with many jyaki lamps. A total of eight were formed and encircled them. He knelt down place his hands together and whispered a phrase and allowed his aura to flex. From Kagome's line of sight, she didn't see a change in their surroundings. Sesshomaru tried a second and a third time, but there was nothing to show for his efforts.

"Let me try," Kagome requested.

At first the inu looked unenthusiastic but he moved to the side and let her kneel in his place. She used her own power to replace the little lanterns and then turned to Sesshomaru. He pulled the scroll from his haori, having chosen that they would wear their clothing of the past. He folded the paper to expose the required passage and handed it to Kagome.

She placed the paper on the ground in front of her to read from. Her fingers curled together as she copied the hand form Sesshomaru had used and began to chant.

"Aset manmori el dalanto  
reist mor ni areal  
ash rey el alanta"

"What kind of language is this?" Kagome mumbled after stumbling through it and allowing her aura to flare as Sesshomaru's had.

"That of the ancients," the inu replied. "Come, I do not think it will work until we properly learn to speak..." Sesshomaru stopped as he heard a ruckus from the forest around them.

_Never has one of my children dared to summon me so informally_, a voice spoke into their heads.

A pause filled the air. Sesshomaru dared to break the silence.

"The ways to call upon you has long since been lost," Sesshomaru answered into the wind. "Perhaps you could share that secret once more."

_Perhaps._

"Who...?" Kagome asked turning to Sesshomaru in confusion.

She was still knelt on the ground and she was glad she hadn't moved when her mind was assailed with images of what she assumed was the creature that spoke to them now. In the end she was left with the only title the being could remember being called. Ancient Shadow.

_You seek something young pup do you not? I know, I have seen your struggles and witnessed your loyalty. My only question is why I should grant you the wish you seek?_

Sesshomaru turned to his mate, his eyes gazed down upon her as he spoke.

"My mate does not deserve to suffer as a result of something I have done wrong."

Kagome furrowed her brows, hating that they spoke in riddles. In the corner of their eyes Sesshomaru and Kagome caught movement. They both turned to face the shadow that had come forth.

"Ah, you are female," Kagome replied in triumph after studying the form, "I knew it!

_Yes, I am indeed female,_ the ancient agreed.

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing; he chose as an alternative to lower his eyes. He had always doubted the clan's bias view when Kagome voiced her observations. But there was little he could do to change the inu clan's deduction even now. Kagome however grew excited in the thought of speaking to an ancient who had seen everything. But the questions she would have usually asked where forgotten, instead only one question marred her thoughts.

"What's your real name?"

_I do not know. Or rather I can't remember. It has been a long time since I have had someone call me anything other than the titles received by my children. _

"Oh," Kagome mumbled dejectedly.

_As for your request Sesshomaru, I shall grant it for a price. _

"What can I possibly offer you?"

_A physical form. The first child your mate will bear will contain my soul. I seek to interact with this world in a way that I cannot in the form I am currently in. As payment I will reverse the effect of your mate's womb. I will even ensure the safety of her health and the pups during the length of the pregnancy. _

"Then that means..."Kagome mumbled under her breath. Eyes, wide and filled with excitement, turned to her mate. "Sesshomaru say yes... please..."

The inu smiled upon his mate's truly happy face and nodded. "I accept your terms."

The shadow stepped forward and kissed the top of Kagome's head and then bowed her head to the inu. As the ancient walked back into the forest she was stopped by a sudden burst from the miko.

"Hey, will you know who you are still?" Kagome questioned, "If so what shall I name you?"

_I would be honoured if you chose my name for me..._

Kagome and Sesshomaru waited in silence as the shadow continued on her way. The miko sighed in delight before wrapping her arms around her mate as he leaned over to help her up.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

The inu said nothing as he carried her to the cottage they were staying in for the next week. Already she was throwing out name suggestions. The inu chuckled and kissed his mate, telling her that she had plenty of time...

"You've been planning this for a while," Kagome stated abruptly.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Thank you."

xXx

The vacation Sesshomaru took her on lasted just over a week. Sesshomaru spent the time spoiling her as much as possible with his affections that he dare not show in public. But all too soon it came to an end and they returned home. Little over two weeks later the inu was off work once again to claim her. Though he could ignore his heat if he wanted to, he never missed a chance to lock his mate away with him. In one of their villas on the sea shore, Sesshomaru and Kagome imprisoned themselves up. It amazed the miko that they could still, after five centuries, make love as passionately as their first time.

The morning of their third day there Kagome snuck away to spend the afternoon in the sea. The cool of the waves were a welcomed relief from the heat of the sun. Her mate still slumbered in the cool of their room, he was never one for the midday heat of summer. In fact he avoided it when possible, whereas Kagome could go all day under the sun, so long as she had a place to swim. Nearly an hour of diving within the waves passed before something came over her that she hadn't felt in ages. Without thinking she ran from the beach and into the house. She was none too quiet in entering the room, flinging the door wide open and jumping upon her mate, the wet bathing suit dripping a trail of water drops in her shadow.

Sesshomaru cracked an eye to stare at the one that dared to wake him after days without sleep. Kagome was now carefully dragging claws along the contours of his chest as she rumbled that it was time to wake up. The inu merely used his strength to roll them over, with her pinned beneath him he used her as his pillow and began the process of returning to his peaceful state. But his nose, buried against her flesh, was filled with the heavenly scent of a female bitch in heat.

His eyes snapped open. Kagome immediately rolled her hips against him, a move she figured was a sure fire way of getting his attention. The inu push his weight to hold down his mate, preventing her from seducing him into a state where he couldn't think as he took in the reality of the situation. Apparently the ancient was eager for her new body and Sesshomaru was all too keen to oblige. Each hand took a wrist prisoner and his lower body was able to hold her legs beneath him.

"Don't you dare," she growled, "Just skip all the foreplay."

Her logic was simple, foreplay took time, and that time could be spent attempting for a pup instead. But Sesshomaru didn't seem to heed her any mind. For his mouth found the edge of the bathing suit's breast cup where he was able to grasp the material between his teeth and pull the breast free of its binding. The coolness of the room had its own effect, the taut nipple stood erect. The warmth of his mouth teased the flesh and when he pulled away the wetness left behind chilled the tit further. His chuckle was drowned by her moan. Kisses and nips left behind small marks upon her pale flesh, she never seemed to tan well, the white skin was always unmarked by the sun. This left a deep contrast between the snow-like of her skin and the red spots trailing across it.

Her twin mound was treated in the same fashion. The care he showed in him caresses were exceedingly unnecessary, her body had adapted quite well to the harshness of inu rutting. But he enjoyed the abnormal screams he could get for treating her in a gentle fashion.

"Sesshomaru I said..."

One mouth covered the other, he quickly deepened the kiss, using his tongue to dive into her cavern until she was unable to do little more than repeat his movements. As Sesshomaru pulled away, his female was left speechless, yet begging for more. Releasing her hands was rather unwilling but the desire to roam her body and revisit each dip and curve of her perfect form was far too demanding to resist. His tongue traced the silver mars across her chest and belly. His fingers worked the bottoms of her suit. The strings were untied at each side and he flung the material to their side as one hand sought her jewel. The pitch of her moans increased as the small bead of nerves between her wet petals was drawn in a circular pattern over and over. When his mouth reached her belly button he inserted two fingers deep into her walls. For a moment her breath was hitched in her throat as she gasped for air. His aura radiated within her, tingling each nerve and bring a sensation of pleasurable heat over her entire body. Already the deep pool of forbidden desire was begging for her to jump in the swirling waters.

"No more Sesshomaru, just take me already."

The inu was usually a slave to her will, but in bed he never did a thing she asked. He knew she secretly delight in the teases and enjoyed the time he tortured her. His slow penetrations increased its pace a fraction at a time until the pounding action reflected that which he would achieve with the stiff member between his legs.

"Sess... please, I beg you."

A habit of his was sleeping nude; he preferred the touch of skin upon skin, so he didn't need any time to undress in the least. The hardened muscle prodded her glistening opening as he shifted her legs to dangle over a shoulder and an arm. Swiftly diving into her canal, Sesshomaru heeded his speed to bring out small wishful whimpers. The first of many screams was muffled by the inu's kiss just as his hips thrust particularly forcefully within her warm walls. Tightening around his shaft nearly brought about his own end, but Sesshomaru was able to hold back painfully through each of her climaxes. The task became harder and harder with each passing moment and at long last he let himself sink into the depths of ecstasy.

xXx

Sesshomaru proudly admired his mate as she hummed softly while gathering various roots,, flowers, and leaves from the small garden. There were only a few days left before their pup would come, and so far they could happily announce there was nothing out of the ordinary. Kagome claimed to feel better than ever and each smile reminded him to always cherish her and work together as a couple. He wouldn't have any repeats. On the plus side, his mate grew giddy each time a swell of power ran through her. She was overjoyed to have the honour of carrying the ancient as her offspring. Yet, Kagome had yet to choose a name which was perfect by her standards.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed, "you're cutting your time short aren't you?"

"I suppose, but I can't think of the right name. What if I decided on something not Japanese? I was looking through an English book and a few names stuck."

"That is up to you koi," the inu didn't hesitate, "She asked you to name her. Whatever you..."

Kagome jumped to her feet before her mate finished. Sesshomaru was beside her in a second. The miko's hand held her lower belly as she moaned in pain. The inu calmly picked up his female and moved through the old castle to their rooms. Preparation for this moment helped him remain calm. He intended to surprise his mate by staying beside her during the entire birth of their pup. At first Kagome was obviously confused when the midwife came into the room and didn't shoo Sesshomaru away.

Hours later, as Kagome's hand clamped around his and the inu pushed back his instincts yet again, he pondered if the choice he made was for the best. Of course Sesshomaru also contemplated why the ancient couldn't make labour easier for the woman.

There was no complaint from Kagome as she was handed their pup while resting against Sesshomaru's chest. Tired, happy, content, and proud, the miko finally announced her decision.

"Talika."

****************  
This story is just over 180,000 words and nearly 400 pages with the format I have on my computer, making it my longest work ever... including all original stories of mine as well. So with that being said I hoped you enjoyed the work as a whole. Thanks to everyone for putting up with delays and other such matters.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2010


End file.
